The Music In Me
by ZacEfronFiction
Summary: Inspired by HSM2,Summer is over,school's back in session and Sharpay still remembers Troy's act of kindness at the country club.Everyone has grown up a lot over summer and TROYPAY is suddenly becoming more likely,but this time, not for EVIL reasons! INSID
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

This is another concept I've got for the moment. It's Troypay and it's inspired by the events of High School Musical 2. It features what happens AFTER 'All For One' has been sung and after summer's over.

What really inspired me for this was how Sharpay changed at the end of the movie, and as Ashley Tisdale said in interviews, we saw a 'vulnerable' side to her – a side I liked a lot. Sharpay has style and she has flair. Why wouldn't Troy go for a newly reformed Shar?

The one scene which triggered my urge to write this fanfiction was when the Wildcats tricked Troy into learning a new song to be sung with Gabriella, which was a beautiful reunion, but Sharpay was left on the sidelines… a third wheel. I felt sorry for her. This story develops on that and much, much more! There's a LOT of Troyella in this story, but lots of Troypay too.

If you like the idea, then I'll start posting the chapters up, if not; then this is gone!

ZacEfronFiction

xoxoxo


	2. Absolutely Fabulous

_**Chapter One: Absolutely Fabulous**_

Hundreds upon hundreds of people of all ages, of all backgrounds, of all shapes and sizes stand packed in the stands, behind the barriers constructed to keep them away from the red carpet. On the sidelines, the privileged reporters and camera crew-men are in frantic frenzy as they rush around arranging their equipment onto the sleek, blood-red carpet that holds the buzzing, cheering crowds attention.

"Evan's is arriving! Evans!" A voice shrieks in excited exclamation.

"Oh, shit! Get Hal out of the toilets, tell him to get the camera rolling – I'll be damned if I'm the one to lose this exclusive for _Entertainment Tonight_!" A frustrated female reporter in a glitzy blue dress retorts as she desperately straightens her hair and tries to adjust her crumpled looking appearance.

The crowds of fans are also starting to become rowdy as the excitement grows – word is spreading. The moment they have all been waiting for is about to arrive. A teenage girl with frizzy blonde hair and big, watery blue eyes near the front of the stands screams in excitement and then topples back into her crowd of friends – out cold. A man in his mid-thirties brandishes a 'SHARPAY, PLEASE MARRY ME!' banner and jumps up and down, holding it high over his head.

"Ladies and gentleman, I do believe we are going to witness _the_ Sharpay Evans arrive at her luxury LA mansion in the next ten to fifteen seconds." A man in a black suit stands before a camera-man, he speaks confidently into the camera; holding a microphone in his hand. "I got to say, you have to actually _be_ here to feel the tension, the excitement – I've never felt so much anticipation in my entire journalistic career!"

The female reporter in the fancy blue dress glares at the male reporter, competition written across her face. She waltzes up besides him and wields her microphone like a weapon. Hal, a hurried looking man in his early twenties, begins to operate the camera. The woman smiles a big, red fake smile directly into the camera.

"Over four hours of waiting and finally, after an 8-month-long mysterious disappearance, the world-renowned 3 time Oscar winner Sharpay Evans will finally be returning to her extravagant home." Celia smiles widely. "What were Sharpay Evans' reasons for disappearing? Where did she go? And most importantly for Troypay fans; where does this leave her infamous relationship with basketball champion hot-shot Troy Bolton? I'm Celia Hughes, live in LA for _Entertainment Tonight_ and tonight, I hope to bring you some answers."

Hal cuts the camera and then signals to Celia to let her know she is off air. She sighs and then rolls her eyes at Hal.

"Damn these shoes. They're digging into me like hell."

The crowds of people are becoming almost impatient with waiting. The reporters look on anxiously down the long red-carpet which stretches out from the metallic gates shielding Sharpay Evans' home down to the end of the road, where her stretch limo is expected to pull up at any moment.

Above the sounds of people talking, laughing, shouting, screaming… came another sound. The distant noise of a heavy engine hurtling down the street. A few observant people in the crowds begin to hear it. Celia Hughes raises an impatient hand at a moaning Hal as she turns her head and focuses her attention on the noise. Slowly and steadily, news spreads among everyone that is congregated there and people quieten down.

The girl who had passed out is now being desperately shaken by her group of friends as they try to coax her awake. She may be missing the biggest celebrity moment of the year – if not decade!

As eagerly expected, a slender pink stretch limousine pulls into view. People gasp, others 'hush!' and 'shh!' others. The limousine parks so that its passenger door is directly in front of the red carpet. The engine dies down to a halt. The tension is thick, the atmosphere is full of expectation. For a moment, people hold their breaths. The male reporter licks his hand and slicks his dark hair down – a nervous gesture. Nothing seems to be happening.

"Where is she…?" A voice whispers.

"Maybe it's a hoax…!"

"I'll kick Jeff's ass of Gabriella Montez steps out of that car instead-"

"Shh!"

The driver of the limousine steps out, he is dressed formally in a sharp, pink suit. Yes, _pink_. His shoes are made of sparkly diamond-like rhinestones. People stare at him, agog. One thing is for certain; he is definitely Sharpay Evan's driver.

He is conscious of the thousands of eyes upon him, Hal is filming him and the paparazzi are taking wildly taking pictures. A few people in the crowd start to call out and shout.

"WHERE'S SHARPAY?!"

"Hey, buddy – nice suit!"

The driver pretends he doesn't know how closely he's being watched, instead, he walks purposefully around the limo to the passenger doorway and then pulls it open. A small, white fluffy ball of fluff is extended through the door. A few people cheer.

"OMG! It's her dog!"

"It's her!!!"

"This is the happiest day of my life!"

The perfectly manicured hands which are holding up the dog give way to slender, bare arms which show off a perfect, bronze tan. Blindingly platinum blonde hair and the signature big sunglasses shape the face of Sharpay Evans as she daintily steps out on pink stilettos. She wears a pink mini-dress and her hair is long, hanging down over her bare shoulders. A mature, confident look radiates from her. She is older, more beautiful and definitely successful. She surveys the crowd and a small, coy – almost modest – smile plays across her lips. She bows her head and proceeds forward across the red carpet. The driver scurries behind her, two big bouncer-like security guards step out from the iron gates which shield her house and proceed towards her to escort her to her home.

As the crowd watches her walk across to her home, the extravagant – often eccentric Sharpay Evans that they all knew, loved and remembered, they begin to cheer and whoop. She is being frantically photographed and reporters rush along the red-carpet behind her holding up their microphones and shooting questions at her.

"Sharpay – Sharpay, where have you been?"

"Is it true you were in imprisoned in Iraq as a prisoner of war? Did Al-Qaeeda use torture racks on you?"

"Was it Troy Bolton's non-stop drinking and excessive womanising which finally drove you away?"

"Have you spent the last few months at an abortion clinic?"

Sharpay pays no attention to the reporters, she holds her dog possessively to her chest and lets her security men deal with warding them off. From behind the gates appears a thin woman in a black suit with cropped, black hair. She escorts Sharpay by the arm over to a crowd of paparazzi.

"Here, take a few pictures and then we'll get you inside."

Sharpay doesn't smile or speak, she stands there resignedly and looks directly into the cameras. Her publicist moves away and starts conferring with the paparazzi.

"Guys, hurry it up, only a couple more shots now, OK?" Her publicist turns around, surveying the madness that surrounds her, and then sees a muscular young man with dirty blonde hair step out of the home and approach the iron gates – as the crowds spot him, they go berserk.

Troy Bolton, now aged 27 years old, laughs and smiles at the screeching crowd of fans as he steps casually into the spotlight. A dozen flash-bulbs go off as the paparazzi ruthlessly snap away and reporters practically clamber over themselves to get closer the sealed gate to get Troy's attention.

Troy's eyes travel to the red carpet and his eyes settle on only one person; Sharpay. Of all the glamorous and sparkly surroundings about her- she still looked the most fabulous. He just stood there among the media circus with her standing opposite him, looking as gorgeous as he remembered, and stared. Amidst all the insanity, Sharpay's eyelashes flutter in his direction as she turns her gaze to him; lights flashing in her face from the cameras – but she barely notices them. The two exchange looks of deep passion, of longing, of wanting… and of regret.

From behind Troy appears a shorter, thinner, dark-haired woman with big, tantalising brown eyes. She entwines her arms in Troy's, snapping him out of his dream-like state. His gaze shifts down to her and he gives her a small smile, she beams up at him.

"I can't believe she's back!" She smiles a genuine smile as she whispers to Troy.

He gives her a light-hearted smile back and then looks through the iron gates at Sharpay. The expression on her face makes his heart sink.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS YOU GUYS REVIEW!!! I MEAN IT!!! LOL. No, seriously, I need some feedback because I really don't think people are going to enjoy this story, it's so different from anything I've ever attempted before. So WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is it worth a chapter 2 or should I give up? PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO LET ME KNOW YOU READ IT!!**

**THANKS!!**


	3. Author's Note!

Hey

I'm pretty aware by now you guys are probably getting frustrated by my author's notes but I really need to clear something up.

Firstly, big apology that this has taken AGES to arrive. I will be updating all of my stories more constantly now, so you can expect updates in a maximum of two days.

Secondly, I know the concept is: Summer's over, the gang is back in school and Troypay suddenly blossoms. Well, that's how it was going to pan out, but then I thought 'hey, wouldn't it be interesting if we flash forward ten years in the first chapter and introduce them as adults first? Then I can flashback to that fateful summers ten years ago and go on from there.' I thought you guys might find it more interesting that way. The first chapter set in the future is just kind of like an introduction.

Anyways, please, please, **please** review. It really helps if I know people are liking what their reading – or even reading my story at all!

Yours;

ZacEfronFiction


	4. Some Things Do Change

It was getting darker outside now that the evening was settling in; the clear blue sky of only a few hours before had progressed into dusky dimness.

Sharpay Evans stared out at the changing world before her through the clear-paned balcony double-doors. The expansive, luxurious bedroom she stood in was cloaked in darkness.

She still wears her glamorous pink mini-dress and sunglasses. Her expression is blank. She stands in the semi-darkness and stares straight ahead; contemplative.

"Sis…"

Sharpay doesn't turn around, she doesn't move. If she had heard Ryan's timid call-out, she certainly doesn't show it.

"Shar?"

Ryan appears through the dark shadows and stands behind her, looking over her shoulders at the masses of people and reporters who have taken to setting up camp outside the house.

The man who had been holding the 'MARRY ME!' banner has now wrapped the banner around his neck so it hangs over his back like a cloak. He attempts to run at the locked iron gates but does not get an inch further before he is four security men in black suits pounce on him and drag him back.

Ryan smirks a little, his face illuminated by the last few rays of light from the day; he has a little stubble on his chin, his hair is fully black and he is much wider and muscular.

"They still love you." He remarks. "Not sure I still do though."

He laughs a little. Sharpay doesn't respond.

"You left without a word. Mom was convinced you were kidnapped." His expression is more serious now. Sharpay senses it in his tone.

"Was she the one fuelling _People_ magazines 'Al-Qaeeda Kidnap' rumors?" Sharpay smiles wryly.

"Heh." Ryan shakes his head, smiling. "You know mom."

An uncomfortable silence falls between them again. Just as Ryan is about to open his mouth to speak, Sharpay turns around. She doesn't look at him, she just walks past him and heads for the door to exit the room. Ryan is about to call out after her when she suddenly stops and looks over her shoulder.

"Is he still here?" Nervousness emits from her voice.

"No."

Sharpay nods and then walks out of her room and into the grand hallway lined with a white Persian rug. A twinkling row of chandeliers illuminates the path down the hallway, there are doors on either sides leading to rooms. Sharpay takes off her designer sunglasses and snaps them closed. Her eyes glitter. She strides purposefully down the hallway, her arms swinging by her sides.

She stumbles in shock as a male figure, about a head taller then her, steps out from one of the rooms and bars her way. She stares into his piercing green eyes; her confidence shattered.

"Sharpay."

_God, it felt so good to hear him speak_.

"Troy…" Her eyes lingered on him a moment too long and soon the two were fixed upon one another. Everything she had felt moments before melted away. She didn't want to be lonely anymore. She wanted him. She would change for him.

It was only when he felt her icy cool breath blow over his lips and slide down his neck that he realised how dangerously close they were standing.

_But is this dangerous? Is this wrong? It never used to be._

As he wondered, he felt himself sink further and further into her eyes, he wanted her to consume him, he wanted this.

"Sharpay…!"

Gabriella Montez's voice sliced through the heated moment. She sounded happy and surprised. If she was even slightly suspicious, it didn't render on her calm expression.

Troy took a step back from Sharpay, his eyes moving lower and lower down her body.

_Do anything but look in her eyes. How can I look at her?_

"Gabriella." Sharpay didn't smile, she merely nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to replace her sunglasses. She was interrupted in this action as Gabriella leapt onto her; caught up in the moment.

"God, Sharpie, we all missed you so much!" Tears broke out and travelled down Gabriella's face, her voice cracking under the pressure as she hugged her friend tightly to her chest.

Sharpay looks alarmed at the two pairs of arms around her neck, she keeps her arms down by her sides – refusing to participate. Gabriella eventually pulls back and sniffs. Troy looks up, his face is unreadable.

"I…" Sharpay stops. "I'm back. There's no need to cry. I'm back."

Sharpay nods a little and then tries to slide past Troy and Gabriella and continue down the hallway; making a mental note to kill Ryan later on. She's stalled, however, by Gabriella grabbing her by the arm and forcing her to turn around.

"Is that it?" A hint of confusion and anger travelled across Gabriella's face. Meeting her eyes, Sharpay sees the wisdom and pain of age reflected in her friends' eyes. Gabriella was always the mature one, the peacemaker.

"Yeah." Sharpay nods dispassionately, looking from Gabriella to Troy. "That's it."

"You left us, Sharpay! We had no idea where you were, we still don't. These last few months were so hard for all of us. I missed my best friend." Tears began to sting the brunette's eyes again.

She felt Troy's comforting hand on her back, but not even that could console her now. She was angry and upset. It reminded her of that time many years before at high school; back when it was Sharpay versus the Wildcats. Sharpay had attempted to sabotage their performance at her parents' country club's annual talent contest. Gabriella had stood up for herself and her friends by blowing a fuse at Sharpay by the pool one night. She felt the same emotions now.

"I thought we were friends, Sharpay. I thought the East High days were over." Gabriella softly spoke.

A glimmer of anger streaks in Sharpay's eyes.

"We are friends, Montez. If I'd known you were going to be a dyke and freak out every time I left you alone then maybe I would've reconsidered that choice. Too bad I didn't." The nasty, bitchy Sharpay was back. The shock-effect of being back home and worn away. She was feeling hurt and betrayed and she was willing to take it out on anyone – especially _her_.

"Grow up, Sharpay!" Gabriella shakes her head, furious. "See this?" She holds up her hand, a diamond-encrusted ring is on her wedding finger. "We got _married_. A-and, I really needed my best friend there. But where were you?"

Sharpay stares at the diamond ring as it wickedly glints at her; entranced.

"You… you married." Sharpay looks at Troy, everything begins to sink in.

"You-you weren't, Sharpay. If you were…" Troy trails off. The meaning he implies is clear to the two of them. Troy looks down.

Gabriella looks from Troy to Sharpay, she begins to sense the strain between them. She wipes her eyes, runny mascara smearing her cheeks. No one speaks for a moment. Sharpay pulls on her sunglasses, even though it is night and she is inside the house.

"As much as I appreciate you coming here tonight; I'm very tired." Sharpay sighed. "I need a bath and sleep."

The two get the message and proceed to leave; the awkwardness of the situation is stifling them. Sharpay watches the two walk away and then turn a corner. From behind her, she hears Ryan approach.

"I…"

"Get out." Sharpay speaks through gritted teeth, not looking back at him.

Ryan doesn't look surprised, but just moves past her and leaves in the same direction that Troy and Gabriella did. Sharpay looks away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: REVIEW!! THIS IS STILL AN INTRODUCTION-Y KIND OF THING, THE MAIN STORY IS ALL SET IN EAST HIGH DURING SENIOR YEAR- BASICALLY STRAIGHT AFTER HSM2!! SO PLEASE **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_


	5. Henrietta

_**Chapter Three**__**: Henrietta**_

Sharpay lies flat on her back on a fluffy, pink king-sized, four-poster bed; she wears a hot pink stringy tank top and her eyes a covered by a light violet blindfold that has 'Sharpay' written across it in dark pink.

The metallic-pink digital alarm clock on Sharpay's cherry-red oak bedside table changed from 5.59AM to 6.00AM. It automatically switched to radio mode, causing a loud blast of rock music to echo throughout the spacious yet cosy, pink-ornamented bedroom.

_I'm rushing day to day__…_

_To find my way…_

_To where I'm going._

_Don't try to find me-_

_I'm all I can be!_

Sharpay bolts upright in bed with the blindfold still covering her eyes. Her messy blond hair is cropped short to her chin, revealing that her hair from the night before had been the work of impressive extensions. She grits her teeth in annoyance and yanks the blindfold off her eyes and over her head, messing up her hair even more.

_Sometimes it's hard_

_No matter who you are_

_It's life, it's life, it's life_

_I'm just trying to get it right…!_

Sharpay glares over at her radio-clock and then pouts, scrunching up her face as if she's about to cry.

Suddenly, the double-doors that lead to the hallway outside her bedroom are pulled open and in bursts a tall, thin woman dressed in a black maid's skirt with a white apron. She is a black woman with large, frizzy hair contained in a red head-band. She holds a breakfast tray in her hand. In the background, the radio continues to play.

_That was Sharpay Evan's last single; 'It's Life', before she mysteriously disappeared._

_-Or should we say MIRACULOUSLY._

_Ha ha ha – Ed, that's cruel!_

_-Well, no one can deny that she's a __one hell of a diva. I was willing to bet it was Bolton who offed her._

_Right, and Gabriella Montez helped him to hide the body!_

_-Exactly! Ha ha ha._

_Well, that didn't happen._

_-You're right, Sal, it didn't. Instead, adorning our papers this morning is Little Miss Precious' face. She's everywhere!_

_Well, it is the hottest scandal of this decade, Ed_

The maid places Sharpay's breakfast tray in front of her and then shuts off the radio. Sharpay stares at her continuously, looking furious.

"Did you set my alarm?" She queries.

"Yes, I did." The maid nods.

"Six AM is _not_ a healthy time to be awake."

"I'm sorry, hon, but I was told you were to up bright and early today. You got a busy day ahead of you, sortin' out everythin'. You missed quite a bit while you were away." The maid explains patiently.

She clearly does not like how Sharpay treats her but she is tolerant.

Sharpay frowns down at the newspaper that the maid had bought in along with the breakfast.

"I didn't miss _anything_ while I was away." She declares stubbornly and tosses the newspaper to one side; it falls on the floor at the maid's feet. She sighs and then bends down to pick it up.

It reads _**SHOCK! HORROR! PRINCESS OF POP BACK TO CONTINUE HER REIGN!**_It is accompanied with a picture from the night before of Sharpay looking extravagant.

The maid looks up to see Sharpay grimacing at her toast.

"You're new?" Sharpay asks, not looking up but concentrating on a piece of pulp floating in her orange juice.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you also an idiot?" Sharpay shoots her a sharp look.

"No ma'am." The maid tries to not look offended.

"Then take your freaking pulp-ridden juice and shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Sharpay holds out the glass, looking offended. "We _never_ have pulp in OJ in this house."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix that for you right away." The maid steps forward to take the glass, Sharpay quickly moves it out of her reach. The maid looks Sharpay in the eye, unsure of how to react.

"Why are you not doing anything?" Sharpay demands.

"Well, the glass is a little out of my reach, ma'am."

Sharpay looks frustrated and, without warning, spills the orange juice straight into the maid's face, then stands up and jumps off her bed.

"You're pathetic!" Sharpay shouts as the maid looks shocked and wipes her face with her apron. "Yes ma'am _this_, yes ma'am _that_. You're so… so… _subservient_. Frankly, it's a little sad.

"Would you rather I told you that I spat in your juice and buttered your toast with my grandmother's nail file?" The maid smirks.

Surprisingly, Sharpay smiles.

"Now I like you. You have gutso."

"Gut… what?" The maid looks confused. Sharpay moves on down her room and goes to her big dressing table with a vanity mirror. It's pink… duh.

"What's your name?"

"Henrietta."

"How old are you?" Sharpay plays with a make-up brush.

"49 next month."

"Ew."

"You'll be 49 one day." Henrietta smiles.

"Hopefully I won't look like that." Sharpay nods at Henrietta's reflection in the mirror with disgust. Henrietta doesn't take offence, but rather, looks thoughtful.

"You know, I've served the queen of England at one time. She came over to America ten odd years ago and I was one of the head stewardesses at the Plaza she stayed at." Henrietta recounts, Sharpay looks uninterested. "If I can handle a diva like that, I can handle you."

"Good for you." Sharpay rolls her eyes as she puts the make-up brush down and picks up a hairbrush.

"What I don't understand about you, miss, is what makes you tick." Henrietta frowns, as if trying to work it out. "Why you are the way you are. You abuse people because you want abuse back. Don't you want to be loved? I figured out the old queen's deal in less the five seconds."

"Well, I'm not the queen. I'm Sharpay Evans. There's a big difference." Sharpay announces. "Mainly because I'm hotter." Henrietta laughs.

"Before you came home, I did some research on you. You're the kind of person everyone talks about and I didn't know nothing about you. So I did a little Googling right back to your days at East High." Henrietta has a knowing twinkle in her eye. Sharpay frowns, she stops brushing her hair mid-brush.

"I think that's where it all changed." Henrietta nods.

"Luckily for me, you're not paid to think." Sharpay remarks and moves to her bedroom door, grabbing a pink robe on the way out.

Henrietta watches her go, dripping wet, with a strange smile on her face.


	6. Ten Years Ago

_**Chapter 4**__**: Ten Years Ago **_

The next few days, Sharpay Evans did what any other respectable celebrity would do when they were caught in the middle of a scandal – barricaded herself within her luxurious mansion and cancelled all her public appearances.

"You can't hide forever." Henrietta prodded. "My mama always used to say, better to deal with it now then later."

"Then your mother was an idiot." Sharpay snapped.

She was sitting in the impressive parlour which a French architect had personally designed for her. Of course, at the time, he was engaged to Sharpay and desperately losing her love; he was anxious to win her back and out-did himself with the overgenerous romantic gestures. Sharpay had meant to demolish the entire wing of that particular part of her home but like many things in her life; had put it off.

"She was a wise woman. Old, but wise." Henrietta nodded as she put a large blue basket full of washed clothes down on the crystal-clear glass table in front of Sharpay where Sharpay lounged on a beige chaise.

"Henri…" Sharpay sits up, a sickly sweet smile crossing her face.

"Yes, ma'am?" Henrietta looked up, folding a pair of jeans from the basket. She deliberately referred to her as 'ma'am' knowing full well that it irritated her.

"Go fuck yourself." Sharpay responded with the same innocent smile and sugary tone of voice. "I have a hangover."

Henrietta pursed her lips and put the folded jeans into the basket.

"Ten years ago…" Henrietta began. "I was serving the queen."

"Urgh!" Sharpay screeched, leaning back on the chaise. "Will you _shut up_ about the stupid queen?"

"You don't think what I have to say might have a moral?"

"You're preaching to the unconverted." Sharpay looks bored.

"The queen was an irritating old bat, much like you." Henrietta smiles at Sharpay's outraged impression. "She thought the world was her oyster; she forgot that there were about six billion other people thinking the same thing."

"Who cares about six billion? I care about one number: _numero_ _uno_." Sharpay held up one perfectly manicured finger.

"Queen thought the same." Henrietta sighed and sat down next to Sharpay. "She lived in a big old house in England and refused to see her family – her own kids hadn't spoken to her in over a year."

"I don't blame her, children are vulgar." Sharpay laughed. "Don't look so shocked, Hen-Hen, I'm not the wicked witch of the west. I know reality. In reality, nothing is cute or pink or fuzzy."

Henrietta looks ironically at the pink walls enclosing the room and at the fluffy pink cushions on a parlour chair near the window. Sharpay sees her pointed looks.

"Yes. I live in the world of pink, fluffy adornments because my world stays firmly away from reality." She nodded, almost proudly.

"Why'd you need to hide from reality?" Henrietta shook her head, disbelieving. "You haven't got two grown kids to put through college."

"Ugh, kids! Why have them?"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Sharpay pondered. "They destroy everything."

Sharpay closed her eyes as she felt her eyes burn. Henrietta frowned, confused. She wasn't used to the ice queen displaying emotions.

"You OK, miss?"

"You're fired." Sharpay uttered. Henrietta looked even more confused.

"I said…" Sharpay's eyes fluttered open as hot, uncontrollable tears splashed down her cheeks. "Get the fuck out."

Henrietta stumbled to her feet, her mouth opening in protest.

"Now." Sharpay seethed. "NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!"

Startled, Henrietta left the lounge and a moment later, the click of the front door signalled to Sharpay that she was alone. She breathed in deeply and looked forlornly around the room.

"There was no baby…" She sighed, hugging her legs to her chest as she remembered. "She lied to you, Troy. She lied…"

Sharpay began to cry, the tears would not stop coming and the moans of years of pain would not end. She had held too much back for too long.

_Too long…__ Ten years too long… because ten years ago…_

**[FLASHBACK TO ****EAST HIGH SCHOOL, EVERYONE COMES BACK TO SCHOOL FOR SENIOR YEAR.**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**FINALLYYYYY we get to Sharpay's past and TROYPAY! Haha. Sorry it took so long. Anyway, pleaaaase review review review. Let me know if you're enjoying the story, or even NOT enjoying the story, or JUST DROP ME A REVIEW to let me know you're a reader. I LOVE REVIEWS…….!**_


	7. Kiss The Girl

_**Chapter Five:**__** Kiss The Girl**_

"_There you see her…_

_She don't got a lot to say…_

_But there's something about her…_

_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try_

_You wanna…_

_Kiss the girl."_

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled shyly. "That was beautiful!"

Gabriella blushed a crimson red as she stood in the packed hallway of East High. It was the first day back to school and everyone was feeling energetic and refreshed after summer vacation. People were discussing their summers, showing off their new hair or their new clothes and arguing about what was most unfair – the untimely end of summer or the double detentions Mrs. Darbus was dishing out to anyone caught with a cellphone.

"It's so unfair." Sharpay complained to her twin brother, Ryan. "We're seniors now. This isn't the kind of thing we should be getting detentions for!"

Ryan didn't say anything but nodded to show he was listening. He understood his sister still didn't value his opinion – but at least after the events of Lava Springs she didn't take him for granted anymore. It had given Ryan a lot more confidence to find new friends outside of his sister's 'inner circle' and to make a stand for himself. He felt so poised, in fact, that he was wearing the pink beret his mother had bought him from Paris and didn't worry about what people might think.

"Mrs. Darbus needs, like, a husband." Sharpay sighed.

"_Mrs_… she's already married." Ryan pointed out.

"Not likely." Sharpay insisted. "Anyone can put _Mrs_ in front of their name."

Sharpay stopped in the hallway by her locker and then looked ahead at the group of crowded students.

"What do those losers think they're doing?" Sharpay muttered as she dialled the combination for her pink locker – the only _pink_ locker around.

"Troy wrote a song for Gabriella." Ryan informed her. He looked longingly down the hallway as the bell rang and students began to disperse. Gabriella could be seen leaning against her locker, wearing her 'T' necklace. Troy was leaning over her, playing with the necklace, and she was laughing.

Sharpay stopped taking her books out of her locker and frowned to herself as if trying to remember something.

"Troy Bolton _wrote_ a song?" Sharpay shook her head. "No…no he didn't."

"Yes he did." Ryan corrected, turning away from the happy couple and looking down at his sister.

"No." Sharpay enunciated, slamming her locker shut. "I _wrote_ a song. It's called _Kiss the Girl_. I worked on it with Troy during the last week of vacation."

Ryan looks at his sister, taken aback. It was true that the Wildcats and Sharpay Evans had tried to put their differences aside over the summer and had even started to get along after the annual talent show at Lava Springs, but even then, it wasn't like Sharpay and the Wildcats had been willing to put their differences completely aside. They had decided to _tolerate_ each other, not actually get along.

Sharpay noticed the surprise in her brothers face and smiled a little to herself; happy that she wasn't as predictable as he had figured her out to be.

"You wrote a song with Troy? And he gave it to Gabriella? And… you're OK with that?" Ryan asked, treading carefully.

"Well, I didn't know it was for the maths freak." Sharpay shrugged. "I'm over Bolton anyway. He's not an achiever; he certainly proved that this summer by totally blowing his chances of a scholarship."

Sharpay turned, flipping her hair in an overwhelmed Ryan's face, and stalked off down the hallway. His sister had certainly grown up a lot but Ryan was still confused about whether this meant good or bad news for him.

Just then, Gabriella Montez appeared behind him, Troy wasn't with her.

"Hey, Ryan." She smiled her usual perky smile.

"Hey. Who's the lucky girl, eh?" Ryan teased, smiling widely. "He wrote you a _love_ song."

Gabriella giggled girlishly again and shoved a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "I know!" She sighed. "I was surprised. Even more so when he told me Sharpay helped him!" Gabriella looked around. "Where is she? I wanted to thank her."

"Uh, I think she had to get to class."

"Oh. Isn't she going to be late? The bell went five minutes ago." Gabriella mused.

Late was exactly what Sharpay was as she tried to sneak into the back of Biology. Mr. Anders turned from the chalkboard and frowned at her.

"Miss. Evans, glad you could join us." He spoke sarcastically, peering at her with his round, beady eyes over his oval spectacles.

"I'm glad too." Sharpay gave a fake smile and settled in at the back of the class. A few people giggled but Mr. Anders remained stern.

"Well, we'll continue with page 15 – the digestive system and its enzymes. It's exciting stuff, people." Mr. Anders droned and a few people groaned as they flipped open their text books.

Sharpay pulled out her book from a pink bag, dropping her pencil case to the floor by accident. A firm, hard male hand reached forward for her fluffy purple pencil case. It was Troy Bolton's hand. He tossed it into the air in a joke-y way and smiled, showing all his brilliantly white teeth.

"Here." He passed it to Sharpay.

She took it from him; not bothering to say thanks and begins to turn her book to the right page, frowning a little. Troy doesn't seem to notice she's upset and leans back to talk to her again.

"Hey, um, I really appreciate you helping me write that song. I, um – Well, Gabriella really liked it." He spoke shyly but gave her a grateful smile.

Sharpay resisted the urge to shoot him a murderous look and scream in his ear.

"Good." She snapped. She wanted to add _"But you know what, Bolton? It might have been better if you told me it was for that fat cow rather then letting me believe it was a song for __**us**__."_

Yet, like many thoughts in her life; this one also remained unspoken.

Troy seemed satisfied with her response and went back to his text book. Sharpay suddenly got the urge to speak her mind.

"Actually, you know what? It's not good." She spoke fiercely, Troy turned to look at her surprised. "I didn't want to write a stupid love song because love is stupid. STUPID."

"Troy and Sharpay!" Mr. Anders' voice boomed to the back of the classroom. "First you arrive late and now you and your friend are distracting the entire class. Summer is over, people. Get your heads back into the science."

"Sorry, Mr. Anders." Troy spoke sincerely. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Mr. Anders went back to writing on the chalkboard and discussing hydrochloric acid. Sharpay seized the opportunity again.

"Love sucks. I can't believe I let you convince me into writing that song. It was all ludicrous." Sharpay sniped, Troy frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Evans – I've already warned you once!" Mr. Anders shouted. "There's no room for second chances in my classroom. Detention."

"Now look what you did!" Sharpay huffed at Troy and turned away from him.

Troy looked around, confused, and opened his mouth to argue, but thought better of it.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! **__****__** THANKS GUYS. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE 'PAST' SHARPAY AND HOW YOU'RE LIKING THE STORYLINES. THANKIESSSS.**_

_**ALSO: I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY TWO DAYS AT THE LATEST. OFFICIAL PROMISE!!**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!**_


	8. Detention

_**Chapter 6: Detention**_

"Unbelievable." Taylor shook her head incredulously.

"It's Sharpay Evans; I think she's pretty believable." Martha shrugged at her friend.

Gabriella frowned to herself as her friends debated over Sharpay and Troy's joint detention.

Martha, Taylor and Gabriella were seated in Gabriella's moderately decorated bedroom. Framed pictures of Gabriella and Troy at junior prom and at the Twinkle Town musicale sat on her dark wood dresser table. There were very few posters on the walls, just a few paintings that showed Gabriella's mature and acquired taste in art. Martha was flipping through a magazine while Taylor and Gabriella went over their Biology homework.

"No, things are different now." Gabriella explained. "She sang on-stage with us in front of all her parents' friends – in front of our parents. She helped Troy write my song."

Taylor shot Gabriella a sceptical look.

"Sharpay has you right where she wants you – unsuspecting!" Taylor cried and Gabriella laughed, amused.

"You and Troy are the biggest news in East High history." Martha added. "Sharpay's always thought you stole that away from her and she'll keep trying to reclaim what she thinks is hers. It's just in her nature."

"You guys, why can't you accept Sharpay might have changed?" Gabriella sighed, she smiled at her two cynical friends but inside, she was growing weary of this continuous battle with Sharpay Evans.

"Because a leopard never changes its spots." Taylor nodded in reply. "Trust me."

Gabriella didn't say anything; she thought it best not to continue the argument any further. Deep in her mind, she trusted Troy. This summer had been shaky; their entire relationship had seemed to be cracking at the foundations. Gabriella had never felt so depressed and upset in her entire life. After singing on-stage with Troy and sharing a kiss with him on the golf course, she was convinced that their relationship had grown stronger then it had ever been before.

It was strong.

_Wasn't it?_

_The evening was setting in, the stage was ready and Sharpay was __excited. _

_She had won. Gabriella Montez, this geeky little smart-ass who had thought she could storm into Sharpay's life and turn her world upside down had lost. _

_Tonight, Sharpay was going to stand with Troy Bolton on a stage filled with dozens and sing her heart out. It was going to make 'Breaking Free' look like a joke._

_Gabriella had her books. Why did she need to step into the limelight too? It was __all__ Sharpay had. _

_Not that she needed to be angry or jealous of Gabriella anymore. Tonight was all about her reclaiming what was rightfully hers in the artistic world of music, drama and… art. _

_Mr. Fulton was calling her name, he sounded blustered and annoyed. Then again, he always sounded frustrated and agitated. Sharpay took one last look at herself in her flashy silver-sequined dress and straightened her hair. _

_Troy Bolton… he must feel something for her. He must care. He didn't need to sing with Sharpay anymore and yet; he had come into her dressing room and pulled her straight out of the dark depths of failure and back up onto the bright spotlight of the stage. Sharpay had always considered him pathetic because of his relationship with Gabriella. He was too nice. Now she saw how wonderful his kindness could be._

_She bit her bottom lip as she hesitated in her thoughts… she didn't want to think about it… but then she did. What would it feel like to kiss Troy Bolton? To have Troy stand over your shoulder and know he would protect and love you? _

_My God, what was happening to her? One taste of acceptance, of love… and she was hooked. She wanted more… and Troy could give it to her._

_It was show time._

_Sharpay proceeded up the three wooden steps from the back of the stage to the front of the stage. She could see the Bolton's __seated near the front with her parents. She frowned in confusion as she saw Gabriella Montez's mother seated at one of the tables in a cheap knock-off dress. Huh. What was she doing here? Oh well, if Gabriella was here then it would only encourage Sharpay to do her best and put on the best damn show ever. She was going to show Gabriella how a __real__ performer was supposed to deliver. _

_Troy st__ood in a brilliantly white suit, his hair was messier then Sharpay would have liked it to be, but at least he still looked cute. As Sharpay ascended the stairs, he looked at her with a confused expression… did she detect a hint of anger?_

"_Why did you change the song?" He asked. _

_The song? What? There was no song change… What was he talking about?_

"_I didn't…" Sharpay began and then saw the expression on her brother's face. He exchanged a knowing look with Chad and some of the other dead-beat Wildcats. That's when Sharpay knew. _

_Her moment was gone… stolen. _

_Gabriella Montez stood on stage with the one person who had ever touched Sharpay's heart… the one person who had ever made the ice around her melt… Now she was frozen. She seethed in anger. _

_When Troy skipped towards her and took her by the hand and pulled her onto the stage, she felt the warmth of his hand spread through her, she was feeling emotion again but this time she hated what she felt. It hurt to feel. It was better to close up ice-covered barriers around herself then to ever let anyone get close to her again. _

_Never ge__t your hopes up, Sharpay, keep them low so they won't ever have to sink._

"- Miss Evans!"

Sharpay blinked away the memory and focused her eyes on her surroundings. She sat in a desk near the front of Mr. Anders empty classroom, the clock on the wall read 3.31PM.

Mr. Anders was frowning at her. Troy was seated in the desk next to hers looking at her, an expression on his face that she couldn't interpret. Maybe it was an expression of innocence… Troy didn't have a clue what he had put her through. Or maybe he was just playing dumb… she wouldn't put it past a Wildcat to screw her over.

"Miss. Evans?" Mr. Anders stared at her expectantly.

"Huh?"

"Take out paper and a pen, now! Unless you want to extend our post-school meeting." He snapped impatiently.

She didn't waste any time pulling out an extravagantly large pink pen with a pink feather on the back of it and a pink notebook. Mr. Anders turned his back to them and wrote on the board; '180 lines:

_I must arrive to school on time__ and I must pay attention in class._'

Sharpay groaned inwardly, Troy didn't look too happy about the assignment either. Mr. Anders turned back to them, a triumphant look on his face.

"Get started. I'll be back in ten minutes to see how you're getting on."

With that, he exited the room. A moment of silence past between the two, the only sound came from Sharpay's pen scribbling furiously away at the piece of paper before her. Troy isn't writing. Instead, he looks at Sharpay.

He wants to talk to her but is unsure of how to approach the situation. He doesn't have a lot of experience with communicating with Sharpay.

"Are… are you OK?" He finally uttered.

Sharpay immediately stopped writing and looked up from her paper, a frown embedded on her face. She turned her head sharply to face him, her long, blond her cutting through the air like a sword.

"Peachy." There was a bitter tone to her voice as she turned back to her paper.

"Clearly you're not." Troy remarked. He tried to smile and make a joke, like he always did when a situation got too serious or tense for him to handle. When Sharpay didn't reply, he felt urged to try and pry and answer from her. He was a leader, a captain. He liked to know what was going on in people's heads; he liked to be the one to solve problems. This was a problem and he wanted to solve it.

"Are you angry about the song?"

Sharpay stopped writing again, fury written across her face.

"Listen to me, Bolton." She spoke through gritted teeth. "Why would I be angry about a song that _I _pulled out of my ass and gave to you? It meant nothing to me. It was nothing special – just like you, just like Gabriella, just like the Wildcats."

Troy looked a mixture between confused and upset. He couldn't understand the cruelty Sharpay was emitting. He remembered the last week of summer when he and Sharpay had worked in the dance studio at Lava Springs, experimenting with the different piano keys, clowning around with Mr. Fulton impressions and agreeing that since the Talent Show, things had changed for the better. Now he felt like he was right back at square one again. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if Sharpay was treating him and his friends like dirt like she normally tended to do. But that was _before_ summer vacation, it was before he saw her sitting in that chair in her dressing room; looking so broken and vulnerable… so human. He had grown an attachment to her and to have that ripped away now… Well, he needed an explanation. He actually cared about Sharpay, he couldn't explain it… but he cared. She was a friend, right? Why shouldn't he care?

"I don't get it." He shook his head. "I thought we were friends."

Sharpay shot him an icy glare and stood up, revealing two pages of her notebook to be filled with lines. She stormed to Mr. Anders desk and put the two pages of lines down and headed towards the door. Suddenly, she paused and then slowly looked back.

"So did I." It was a soft, angry remark.

Troy could have sworn he saw tears sparkling in her eyes.

_**A**__**UTHOR'S NOTE**_

**PL****EAAAAAAASE leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter because I think it's my best so far. BUT if you don't think so then let me know and then I'll make sure I don't write crappy chapters like this anymore!! LOL. Seriously, comment because every review I get pushes me to write another chapter. You guys have been great with reviews hence why I've been updating so fast!! LOL. LOVE YOU GUYS. My readers are ****the**** best!**


	9. In The Heat Of The Moment

_**Chapter 7:**__** The Heat Of The Moment**_

Every time Troy Bolton looked at Gabriella Montez, he saw a little bit of himself in her. Ever since Troy could remember, his father had inadvertently pushed and trained him into being this 'leader'. Troy was raised with the expectations of growing up to become a decisive, sharp-minded young man but most of the time he was plagued with worries and uncertainties.

His mother joked that he was a little girl at heart and often, Troy was concerned with how true that might be. He wasn't gay. He knew that for certain. He had always assumed Ryan Evans to be gay and had often deliberately avoided making eye contact with Ryan so they wouldn't have to talk because he felt embarrassed in his company. Of course, summer vacation had changed everything. It had broken the boundaries between the different respective peer groups and everyone had come together to create this amazing team. Or so he had thought.

Detention today had puzzled him deeply. He never claimed to understand the female mind, like his friend Chad often remarked, but he thought he had some clue as to the signals a girl gave out. This is where extreme similarities between him and Gabriella arose. The reason he had this beautiful connection with her was because she saw beyond Troy 'the unapproachable jock who only acknowledges the existence of the, like, really, like beautiful girls in school'. She realised he had this deep sensitive side and the littlest of things could cause him sleepless nights and great worry.

If he had really been the insensitive jerk the majority of the school population had stereotyped him to be, he would have dismissed Sharpay's remarks as her normal, unchanging bitchiness and moved on with his life.

Yet, here he was, standing outside the Evan's extremely large house and wondering what the hell he was doing there. Secretly, he blamed Gabriella's influence on him. She was too nice, too friendly… Troy should be angry at Sharpay for her irrational behaviour, he should _forget_ Sharpay. Then he realised that it wasn't Gabby who made him this way. It was the way he was. He cared. That was what made him special. He tried to understand everyone and everything around him. It was a big burden, but one he hardly acknowledged until something like the incident with Sharpay today happened.

He breathed in deeply and stared down at his dirty, scuffed trainers. They weren't the finest Italian shoes, but they were comfortable. Hopefully Sharpay's family would have forgotten how he had thrown their aiding him to gain a scholarship back in their faces. Hopefully, Sharpay's parents wouldn't even be home and someone like Ryan (preferably) would come to the door.

It wasn't Ryan.

But it wasn't Mr or Mrs Evans either.

Scowling, Sharpay looked at Troy standing there in a green cotton T-Shirt and dark denim jeans with his hair its usually messy yet attractive self except it was pushed back.

"What the hell do you want, Bolton?"

Not exactly the response Troy had been hoping for, but it was a start.

"Can I come in?" He asked hopefully. He felt humiliated standing on her front doorstep where she called all the shots, where she was in charge. She seemed to know the power she held over him at the moment because she stood in the doorway as if to block it.

"Not with those shoes." She shot a genuinely disgusted look at his old trainers.

Troy shuffled his feet uncomfortably and gave her a weak smell.

"Oh, come on. Their only a couple of centuries old – that's practically new in my family." He chuckled a little. Sharpay remained with a fixed resolve.

"Like I said, what do you think you're doing?" She crossed her arms across her chest, pushing up her breasts so they poked through the plunging V-neck line of her dark blue mini-dress. Troy's eyes widened slightly and he looked down and then away, slightly embarrassed.

Throughout his high school years, he had never associated Sharpay with anything feminine, let alone human or _sexy_. Over the summer, he had gained a connection with her, he felt a sort of bond with her. He was seeing her with new eyes.

"Look, Sharpay, I don't understand why you're angry at me." He spoke sincerely, looking up at her face and then straight into her eyes. "I thought when we came back to school things would be different. All the Wildcats did. What did we do to make you hate us this bad?"

"That's original." Sharpay snorted, unimpressed. "The brave Wildcats team captain stepping up and taking responsibility for his friends. Well guess what, Troy? _They_ did nothing. It was all you. You're a bastard."

With that, Troy felt the whoosh of wind as the front door slammed in his face. He took a step backward, stunned.

_What did he do…?_

He felt frustrated. He felt… almost angry.

Sharpay was exerting all her anger on him for a reason she refused to explain. He clearly didn't understand what he had done and that made him even more aggravated. He _was_ a team captain and he _had_ grown up with the high expectations of his father expecting him to solve every problem strategically, to always have a game plan. Some of the best game plans came from the spur of the moment.

The spur of the moment…

Troy whirled around back to the closed front door and slammed his closed fists against the hard, white-pained oak and pounded furiously- again and again.

A furious Sharpay pulled open the front door, a pissed look on her face.

"Get the freaking message, Bolton-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. The next moment she felt a hand on the back of her throat and another on her left hip as she was pulled towards his waiting lips.

Troy's heart was racing; he was confused, angry, upset… He didn't understand what his body was doing, all he knew was he couldn't control it.

The kissing was intense and fuelled with hot passion as their tongues frantically explored the inside of the others' mouth. They were both sinking, sinking to the ground and onto their knees there and then on Sharpay's front porch and all the while their faces were fixed onto one another, the connection between them never severed as Troy's hand travelled up her left hip, over the curve of her left breast and smoothed up her neck until he cupped her face in his two hands.

Slowly, they pulled away from one another and finally, the rest of the world began to appear all around them. Distant sounds of cars and people talking and of birds fluttering in the trees exploded back into their ears as they hit reality.

Troy's piercing green eyes looked into Sharpays' eyes with astonishment. Both of them didn't understand what had just happened, they were panting and breathing so hard… the moment began to become awkward as Troy let his hands slip away from her and looked around. She bowed her head, looking away.

The moment was over as quickly as it began.

Across the street, sitting near a tall bush that was in desperate need of a trim was someone who held a stylish, sleek black cell phone. The digital screen of the phone showed that it was on _CAMERA _mode, it had been set to zoom in on Troy and Sharpay who were strangely seated in kneeling positions on the floor. In flashing red letters on the corner of the cell phone's screen were the words: _**MOVIE SAVED!**_

The anonymous person, satisfied with everything, flipped the cell phone shut.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**HEY Y'ALL! Please review this chapter. I spent an hour writing this chapter and chapter six**__**, it actually drains me of so much energy LOL but I love writing it. Please let me know if you liked this chapter because if you're liking it, then I'll keep writing more stuff like it. I REALLY LOVE REVIEWS. Just review to let me know you read it if you don't have anything else to say!! **__****_

_**Also, if you've ever read any of my other stories, could you review and let me know what makes THIS ONE better/worse then my other ones? PLEASE?! It really helps me when I'm writing chapters **__**to have in mind what the readers like and don't like.**_

_**THANKS!!!!!**_

_**PS. Lani AKA Overit… what does OCC mean? LOL!**_


	10. AN!

Everybody, please don't skip through reading this because it is **important**

There is a new user on FanFiction, his name is OfficialFanFictionInterviews and he conducts interviews with FanFiction authors that he thinks people are very interested in.

I'm more then pleased to announce that over the weekend, I was approached by OfficialFanFictionInterviews and he conducted an interview with me on MSN and then converted it to a transcript.

I received an email informing me that he had edited it and he gave me the finalised copy. You can find a copy of it on his FanFiction profile, but just to make it easier, I've posted it here.

ENJOY!

---------

OfficialFanFictionInterviews OFI

ZacEfronFiction ZefronFiction

_**OFI:**__ Hi!_

**ZefronFiction**: Hey LOL.

_**OFI**__: Ah, I see you type properly – that's good! I can't stand Internet slang._

**ZefronFiction**: LOL Yeah I'm used to it because I spend so much time writing essays and, of course, FanFiction!

_**OFI**__: Essays? Is this for school? Are you of school age?_

**ZefronFiction**: Um… LOL.

_**OFI**_

**ZefronFiction**: Well, the thing with THAT question is that I um really don't want to answer it! Haha.

_**OFI**__: Oh, really? Why?_

**ZefronFiction**: The thing with Fanfiction(dot)net is that all kinds of people of all ages and from all backgrounds can sign on ANNONYMOUSLY and read or contribute. I would really rather contribute anonymously!

_**OFI**__: I see. But surely you can tell us your age? That's not too much of a giveaway is it?_

**ZefronFiction**: MY LIPS ARE SEALED. LMAO.

_**OFI**__: Lol_

_**OFI**__: Alright, well that's fine. _

**ZefronFiction**: Haha, I'm glad.

_**OFI**__: Looking at your profile page, I'm seeing 4 different stories all focused on High School Musical – which, not such a big surprise – you are ZacEfronFiction, after all._

**ZefronFiction**: LOL yup.

_**OFI**__: One thing that stood out for me is that you have nearly a hundred reviews on __Superstar__, that's pretty impressive. _

**ZefronFiction**: Aww, thank you! I'm glad that people like what I write.

_**OFI**__: I also noticed that at the end of every chapter you're all REVIEW! REVIEW!_

**ZefronFiction**: LMAO…. Yuh. I'm weird. I need the self-esteem.

_**OFI**__: Oh, well that's not weird, you know, everyone on Fanfic is the same. _

_**OFI**__: I've noticed three of your stories are cast fictions. You do know that's illegal on FanFiction?_

**ZefronFiction**: That's actually a really funny thing

**ZefronFiction**: I didn't actually KNOW about real cast fiction being outlawed until very, very recently, and by that, I mean, this week!

**ZefronFiction**: But personally, my stance on the whole issue is that people write what they feel, you can't put restrictions on creativity. And come on, like, everyone coming onto Fanfiction(dot)net knows nothing here is real so the whole issue of spreading rumors about cast members through fiction is ridiculous.

_**OFI**__: So you would continue writing cast fiction?_

**ZefronFiction**: Definitely.

_**OFI**__: Alright, well, let's talk about the fiction you're currently updating – and updating like a madwoman, should I say!_

**ZefronFiction**: lmao I'll take that as a compliment!

_**OFI**__: LOL _

_**OFI**__: Music In Me. You explained where the inspiration came from._

**ZefronFiction**: Yeah, HSM2, the scene where Sharpay realises she's been tricked, and you know, it's Gabriella on that stage instead of her at the talent show… it broke my heart! I'm not even Troypay but that really changed my perspective of things.

_**OFI**__: Oh, so you're not Troypay? Well, that kiss scene was very intense, I could have sworn you were Troypay or Zashley!_

**ZefronFiction**: Haha, noooo. I write everything. I'll write Troyella, Zanessa, Zashley,

Troypay. Right now, I'm more Troypay but it changes all the time.

_**OFI**__: So, Ashley T or VAH?_

**ZefronFiction**: Ashley all the way. All the way LOL.

_**OFI**__: LOL, did Vanessa Hudgens nude scandal alter your opinion of her in any way?_

**ZefronFiction**: You know what, actually, it did. She was what, fifteen? I just found the entire situation to be really sad, not just for her career but also for her fans. I mean, everyone knows she's not Gabriella Montez- what teenager is? But naked pictures at 15, 16? Come on, that's just… it's messed up.

_**OFI**__: So you hate Vanessa Hudgens?_

**ZefronFiction**: No! NO. I didn't say that haha. I think she has an amazing voice, even though I prefer Ash Tis's album and I love her as Gabriella, you know, who could be better then her in that role? She made a mistake, I'll personally never look at her the same way again but you know what? The scandal hasn't even hurt her, she's fine, she's got her fans, her family, her friends and boyfriend. It was nothing to her to have those pictures leaked, it was just the big deal the media made out of it.

_**OFI**__: So you don't hate Vanessa Hudgens?_

**ZefronFiction**: Nope. LOL.

_**OFI**__: OK, last of all, what other interests do you have other then Fanfiction or do you have any future fictions that you're thinking of at the moment._

**ZefronFiction**: I am addicted to HEROES. HEROES. HEROES. I'm Fan Girl #1 and I really read a lot of Heroes Fanfic.

**ZefronFiction**: You know what, in terms of what I'm going to write next, I'm pretty clueless. I'm focusing on completing the four that I have at the moment. I do get surges of inspiration every now and then and who knows? I might feel the urge to suddenly start a new fiction if an amazing concept hits me.

_**OFI**__: That's great – I look forward to reading those!_

**ZefronFiction**: And you better review!

_**OFI**__: Oh, how could I forget to with all your helpful little Author's Notes? _

**ZefronFiction**: Hey!! LOL.

_**Author's Note: MY AN's aren't that annoying are they? LOL!!**_

_**REVIEWWW!!**_


	11. What Would You Give?

_**Chapter Eight:**__** What Would You Give?**_

"Troy, pass it to Jason – to JASON!" Jack Bolton shouted furiously, clapping his hands as if to get the attention of the team.

It was getting late in the evening but the Wildcats Basketball team was still in school preparing for the big senior game that very weekend against the Tigers from Beachaum High.

Coach Bolton wasn't going easy on them either, every single guy on the team was drenched in sweat, all of them complained that their muscles ached and yet their Coach would not let them leave. Not until Troy stopped messing up the game plan.

On the court, Troy, once again, failed to pass to Jason, therefore making him susceptible to confrontation from Chad and thus; effectively losing the game.

"Troy!" Coach Bolton barked, going red in the face. "What're you doing? Get your head in the game!"

Troy breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. Chad shoved the basketball into his chest, looking irritated.

"Man, _where_ is your head at?" Chad shook his head at his friend.

_How can Troy explain what was going through his mind right now?_

"Alright, guys, wind it up. I think that's enough for today." Coach Bolton finally gave in. The guys breathed sighs of relief and began to collect up the basketballs and wander off to the changing rooms.

Troy didn't rush to get away like the others for the simple reason that he couldn't. Even if he hopped into the showers right now, he would still have to face the coach when he got home because Jack Bolton was his father. The father that expected him to be perfect at everything. All Troy could think about right now was how badly he had screwed up. And he wasn't just thinking about their practice session when he thought about how he had screwed up, he was thinking about Sharpay.

"Troy, you OK?" His father asked, his anger subsiding as he noticed the unreadable expression on his son's face.

"Yeah." Troy nodded, walking over to one of the bleachers and sitting down. His father came and sat down beside him, putting his clipboard to one side.

"You sure? I haven't seen you play that bad since…" He stopped. "Things OK with Gabriella?"

Troy's expression darkened, telling his father all he needed to know.

"What is it? Is it about the Autumn musicale?"

Troy thought about the upcoming musicale and almost laughed out loud. A year ago, something like that would have worried him deeply – a year ago, something like that _had_worried him deeply. Yet, with the help and strength imbued into him by Gabriella and his friends, he had overcome that. Now he would give anything to be in the position he was one year ago because at least then, he had still been faithful to Gabriella.

"No, dad. It's not that." Troy admitted.

Jack Bolton frowned, confused. He understood his son was growing up but he had always assumed that he would be the first to know what was happening in Troy's life. Now as he saw the young man that was sitting beside him, wringing his hands in apparent worry, he realised just how unpredictable and independent he had truly become.

"Do you, er, do you wanna talk about it?" He felt it his duty as a father to ask although he already knew the answer.

"No… no it's OK, dad." Troy lied. "It's nothing that won't figure itself out."

His father fondly clapped him on the back and the two stood up and started to leave the gym. In the back of Troy's mind, he knew that this was the one thing that absolutely wouldn't be OK. It was the one thing that would change everything and maybe things would never be OK ever again.

"Gabriella." Mrs. Montez frowned at her daughter, confused.

"Yes, mom?" Gabriella looked up, absentmindedly, and over her shoulder to where her mother was standing, peering at the computer screen before her.

"X doesn't equal point seven eight percent, it's seven point eight percent." Her mother nodded to the mathematical calculation Gabriella had concocted on the computer. "How did you get that wrong? You could do decimalisation in your sleep."

"I guess I'm just not up to it today." She yawned as she backspaced the calculation on the screen away.

Her mother gave her a concerned look and pulled a seat next to hers.

"Sweetie, you're always up to math." She frowned. "Is everything OK?"

Gabriella thought about it for a moment. In the past, she had always confided to her mother. Continuously moving schools had not only caused her lots of social problems but it had also made sure that she never had any friends to entrust with her thoughts. She would always return from school and share what was on her mind with her mother. Having permanent residence at East High had meant she had formed close, unbreakable friendships with three of the nicest girls she had ever met; Kelsi, Martha and Taylor. She felt a distance between her mother and herself as she grew closer and closer to her new friends.

She decided it was time to let her mother back in the loop.

"I'm just… I think I've upset Troy and I don't know what I did make him that way." Gabriella explained.

Her mother looked unhappy.

"Gabby, Troy isn't the world. You're so young with so many possibilities ahead of you." Her mother shook her head. "Don't let yourself get distracted by boys. There will be plenty of time for that later on."

Gabriella felt her heart breaking. She thought by confiding in her mother, she could unburden herself like she had always done in the past. Instead, she found her mother's words pierce through her heart and she wanted to cry.

How could her mother say things like that about her relationship with Troy? Didn't she realise that Troy was different – special? Couldn't she understand how wonderful Troy had been for Gabriella, how he had changed her for the better, how with him, she _was_ a better person?

Obviously not.

"No, mom. It's not like that. Troy cares about me. I know he does. Today at school was just weird, it was different…" Gabriella decided to give her mother a chance to redeem herself.

"My little Gabriella." Her mother extended her hand towards Gabriella's and looked at her with a wistful look in her eyes. "I remember my first boyfriend, you know. I thought he was different too…"

Gabriella snatched her hand away from her mother's and frowned, she felt angry and frustrated. Her mother just didn't understand and Gabriella saw that she probably never would.

"You don't understand at all, do you?" Gabriella demanded, hot tears running down her cheek. "It's nothing like your first boyfriend – it's different. It **is**!"

With that, Gabriella stormed out of her own bedroom, pushing her chair to one side as she did. Her mother sat in the other chair, her mouth hanging open slightly in surprise. The Gabriella she used to know didn't seem to exist anymore…

Sharpay lay sprawled out on a black leather couch in the den, curling up her small, fluffy dog towards her stomach as she watched a vintage black-and-white movie. It was your standard storyline; big, burly American mobster meets dainty, beautiful blonde bombshell, he rescues her from a rival gang and then they all live happily ever after. Sharpay pouted at the screen as the Marilyn Monroe-like actress shared a passionate kiss with a middle-aged man in a slick suit. The words; _THE END!_ splashed across the screen.

"So lame." She rolled her eyes and sat up to look for the remote control. She had had enough of these stupid movies. Yesterday evening had been proof that nothing that involved a fiery, sexy kiss ever ended happily ever after.

Rather, it just made the poor girl fill her heart with hope that her prince in shining armour had finally come to his senses and wanted to make amends. That's how she had felt as Troy had held her in his strong arms, she had let him hold her, she had _longed_ for his touch… she knew it and she hated herself for it now.

The moment the kiss was over, the horrible reality of it all sunk in. His dazzling green eyes had been full of shame as he tried to look her in the face.

"_I-I'm so sorry about that Sharpay."_

It had been clear that the kiss hadn't meant to happen; he hadn't intended to whisk her off her feet. He had made a mistake. A mistake he was ashamed of and most likely, petrified of as the possibility of Gabriella discovering it crossed his mind. Sharpay had let him re-collect himself and run away before she had had a chance to even fully recompose herself.

"Men are bastards." She nodded firmly as she put her dog in her lap and stroked him gently. "Do you hear me? Yes you do, of course you do - you're a smart dog."

A jeans-clad Ryan walked into the den at that moment and he held a brown parcel in his hand.

"Are you torturing the dog again?" He joked.

"Shut up." She snapped, rolling her eyes. Ryan normally annoyed her full stop. When he tried to say something worthwhile or make a joke, he was impossible to deal with. Of course, she knew he was her brother and, as much as she hated to admit it, sometimes he really came through for her, but it didn't mean she had to be nice to him.

"Parcel for you." Ryan flopped down on the couch beside her as she made a disgusted face at his bare feet. He handed her the brown parcel. It was small and about as wide and thick as a relatively thin book. On the front, in red felt pen, the name SHARPAY EVANS was written but there was no address and no post-mark. Sharpay frowned.

"There's no address or post-mark, dufus."

"I got home and it was sitting on the front porch." Ryan shrugged as he held the remote control and flipped through the TV channels.

Sharpay frowned again, puzzled. She put her dog to one side and started to leave the room, opening the package as she went. Inside was a plain DVD case and inside the case was an unmarked DVD.

"Huh." She pondered as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She wondered if it was the little brat next door playing a prank on her again. Last time, he had emailed her links to pornographic websites on the Internet.

Sharpay almost hesitated as she slipped the DVD into her pink laptop, fearing it might be something of the non-PG rated variety, but curiosity got the better of her.

The movie began to load as her laptop hummed into action; she located the correct drive and hit PLAY.

The screen was pitch black to begin with. After a few moments, it faded into a sidelong view of a narrow, vacant sidewalk. The camera panned over a bunch of scraggly looking bushes and then over to a road. There was little sound except the camera-persons breathing and the sounds of cars in the distance. The road was also empty.

Sharpay gasped in shock at what she was watching on the screen because as the camera moved up the road to the sidewalk, she recognised her house! What was even more horrifying was that there was a boy with his back to the camera standing at her front door – the boy was Troy. He turned slightly and Sharpay came into view. A profile view of the two of them could be seen. Suddenly, the Sharpay on the video slammed the door on Troy's face. Before the lethal nature of the DVD could sink in; Sharpay was watching herself collapsing to the floor in Troy's arms as the two shared a steamy kiss. Sharpay's stomach turned and all of a sudden she felt sick. The video faded out to black as the two pulled away from their embrace. On the black screen, the words: WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE? appeared in blood-red.

Sharpay felt an icy cold chill pass down her spine. Suddenly, she was worried.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** I SPENT AGES ON THIS CHAPTER SO I'M SURE YOU CAN SPEND TWO SECONDS REVIEWING IT, RIGHT?? LOL! Please ****review**

**What do you guys think of the storyline so far?**


	12. Consequences

_**Chapter Nine:**__** Consequences**_

"Aw, Gabby." Kelsi gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "I'm positive everything's going to be alright."

Gabriella stood at her locker as the entire world seemed to pass her by. She reminisced with a sigh about times when Troy would be standing at the exact same spot Kelsi now was and declaring his forever undying love for her. She missed her boyfriend.

What made the situation worse was their lack of communication with another. When she was around Troy, Troy always seemed to purposely make sure Chad or one of his other guy friends were around so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes, so he would have a distraction. He probably thought Gabriella couldn't see through his cunning plan, but she could. He was feeling guilty about something, she just knew it. It was the guilty part that worried her most.

"I don't know, Kelsi…" Gabriella shook her head, hugging her Physics book to her chest.

Taylor was pulling out a book from her locker which was two away from Gabriella's. She shook her head over at the two girls.

"Gabriella, how can you be so naïve?" She walked over to them and crossed her arms. "What do you know that's happening this Sunday?"

Suddenly, everything seemed to click into place.

"The Tiger's game!" Kelsi smiled.

_Of __course!_

Troy and the guys were always zoned out and acted reclusively before a big game. They were too dominated by egos to admit that they felt nervous or 'scared' and the best way they dealt with their nerves was to lock out the rest of the world until the game was over. Gabriella had seen the behaviour in Troy quiet a few times now and she was disappointed with herself for letting her imagination run wild with all these conspiracy theories.

"Chad's been awkward ever since this week began. I guess Coach Bolton's really putting the pressure on them." Taylor spoke matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Gabriella smiled, the sparkle returning to her eyes. "I have an idea! We'll need to go to the art department."

Taylor and Kelsi exchanged looks of 'huh?'

"I was thinking we could make posters or banners to show our support and encourage a little Wildcat spirit." Gabriella beamed.

Her two friends smiled, looking eager.

"That sounds great!" Kelsi nodded.

The bell for second period sounded and Kelsi looked apologetic.

"Oo, rain-check on that. I have a Music lesson."

"And I need to return a book to the library, but I'll catch you up." Taylor assured.

Gabriella nodded and the three friends dispersed as they went their separate ways. Gabriella felt alive again.

"What is it, Sharpay?" Troy looked up and down the hallway anxiously. The bell had just sounded and so the hallways were relatively empty as everyone had headed off for class.

All day, Sharpay had been everywhere. Literally. Troy felt like she was stalking him or something. He had been at the gym before school shooting some hoops and trying to work off a little steam and nearly fainted when he looked over at the bleachers to see Sharpay standing there with a grim look on her face. She was about to speak when Chad had run in in his basketball uniform, looking pumped and ready for a little one-on-one game. Sharpay had bolted out of the gym so fast it had almost been funny.

Except it wasn't.

Troy was too worried about the kiss with Sharpay leaking out to even smile or think happy thoughts these days. He felt bad for Gabriella but mainly, he hated himself for implicating Sharpay. He had been the one to kiss her. She was just as innocent in this as anyone else.

Sharpay had tried again to signal to him in Biology class but the threat of getting another detention special from Mr. Anders soon stopped her efforts.

Troy hadn't been able to take it anymore, clearly she had something she needed to talk to him about and as much as he dreaded what kind of ultimatum she might bring up, he felt it better to get it over and done with sooner rather then later.

He had seen her heading off to next period when he had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the drama studio and to the side of a row of lockers.

"Someone knows." Sharpay hissed, looking around and seeming just as worried as he was.

"What?" For a moment it didn't register to him what she was talking about. She gave him an impatiently pointed look and he soon got the message.

"But… how? Who did you tell?" The accusatory tone was thick in his voice. She shot him a defiant glare.

"I didn't _tell_ anyone. Believe me, I would never tell anyone about an experience like that." She made a disgusted face. Troy frowned at her, slightly angry, but shrugged it off. He knew Sharpay had enjoyed that kiss, however wrong it felt, as much as he had. He ignored her hypocrisy for the moment.

"Who knows?" He asked.

"God knows." Sharpay retorted.

Troy looked confused and Sharpay rolled her eyes at him, then yanked him by his T-Shit and walked into one of the Graphic Arts Computer rooms.

"Come." She commanded, although Troy didn't have much choice.

He found himself sitting on a chair, impatiently tapping his left foot as Sharpay put a DVD into the computer.

"Ryan came home and found a package on our doorstep with my name written on it. This was inside the package." She spoke in a whisper even though they were alone in the empty classroom. She clicked 'PLAY' and watched Troy's face as he experienced around ten different emotions all at once. When it was over, he looked flustered.

"I-is this a joke?" He uttered weakly.

"Get real, Bolton." Sharpay snapped. "I was petrified when I watched that. I mean – who knows what it was… who knows if their watching us right now…?"

The two became silent as they pondered the disturbing thought. Troy leaned forward in his chair, Sharpay levelled her head with his.

"So?" She demanded.

"Well… we've got a problem." Troy admitted.

"Damn right we have and it's your fault!" Sharpay shouted. Troy couldn't argue with her. He felt numb and slightly ill. It was all too much to take in. He had already been having sleepless nights but this made the entire situation ten times worse. Someone had been recording him… wasn't that dangerous? Should they tell an adult? What would Gabriella say? God, what would his friends say… Troy Bolton and the Ice Queen?

"I… I don't know what we can do." He sank back in his chair in defeat.

Sharpay looked furious and opened her mouth to argue when a noise at the door of the classroom made them both turn around. Gabriella was pushing her way through the door and holding a very big piece of plain paper in one hand. Upon seeing Sharpay and Troy, she looked slightly confused but smiled.

Sharpay quickly minimum-sized the movie player as Troy gave his girlfriend a weak smile.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Uh, Sharpay and I have a, um, project for Biology." Troy nodded, looking at Sharpay.

"Yeah, Mr. Anders is a drag." Sharpay pretended to be annoyed, acting a little too over-dramatic.

"Oh, maybe I can help!" Gabriella perked up. "I was here to make some posters but they can wait."

She knew Troy would have a lot of stress on his hands at the moment and by she felt glad that she was good at Biology because now she didn't feel so helpless and useless.

"It's OK, we're actually, uh, we're going OK." Troy's voice was low and it lacked enthusiasm.

Gabriella misinterpreted the lie as being one of Troy trying to save his girlfriend hassle.

"Really, Troy. I don't mind." She smiled and put her bag and the big paper down as she sat on a chair. She scooted closer to the two seated at the computer.

Before Sharpay knew what was happening, Gabriella had reached out towards the mouse. She was frowning at the minimum-sized movie player and she clicked it open. The screen read in blood-red letters: _WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE?_

Gabriella looked confused as Troy shot Sharpay a horrified look.

"Huh?"

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Please R.E.V.I.E.W. **

**It makes me want to dance in the rain when I see a new review.**

**Seriously, are you liking the way the plot is going? Is there anything you want to see more of or anything you want me to TONE DOWN? Let me know. REVIEW.**

**Even if you don't have a suggestion, just REVIEW to let me know you read it!!**

**You guys are excellent with reviewing so far, hence why ****I'm updating two chapters a day – it really motivates me!!!**


	13. Torture

_**Chapter Ten: **__**Torture**_

Gabriella looked bemused as she stared at the black screen before her, splashed across it were the ominous words; _WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE?_

"Huh?"

She looked at Troy whose eyes had grown huge. He almost looked… well, nervous.

"Mine!" Sharpay exclaimed and leapt up out of her seat as she pushed the button on the computer to eject the DVD before Gabriella could explore any further.

"Yours?" Gabriella frowned.

"Yes, _mine_." Sharpay looked irritated at the dumbness of Gabriella's question. "It's a lame horror movie Cici let me borrow. Total waste of time."

_Ah_. She finally understood.

Gabriella looked fondly at Troy as Sharpay packed the DVD back into its case. Troy looked at Gabriella, uncertain of how to react.

"It's OK." Gabriella smiled at him.

"It is…?" Troy gulped.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked from Troy to Sharpay. "You guys… seriously. I know I'm pro-education but that doesn't mean I don't like to kick back with a horror film every now and then. In fact, it doesn't even mean I wouldn't cut class to watch a horror movie."

Gabriella smiled widely at Troy's surprised expression; there was a sense of relief in his eyes. She could almost kiss him. Heck, she would kiss him. She was tired of being predictable old Gabriella.

She moved forward and pulled him closer to her by the collar of his shirt and then firmly pressed her lips against his. He was tense and wide-eyed at the public display of affection at first but then sank down and relaxed; responding to her kiss.

Sharpay glowered at the two. She made a gagging sound.

Gabriella pulled away, blushing slightly as she pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. Troy swallowed hard, sharing an intimate smile with her. _What she wouldn't give for the two of them to be alone right now…_

"As nice as this has been…" Sharpay started, giving Troy a pointed look.

"Oh, no, no, no. No you don't." Gabriella laughed as she stood up and took Sharpay by the arm. "Sit."

Sharpay looked slightly confused but obeyed the command. Troy looked uncertainly at his girlfriend.

"I'm serious." Gabriella giggled. "You guys don't have to be all serious and hardworking again just because I'm around. I can have fun."

She pried the DVD case out of Sharpay's hand.

"We can watch the movie. I can do my artsy stuff later." Gabriella shrugged.

She could not sense the forever thickening tension within the room as she slid the DVD back into the computer. Troy was sending off panicked signals to Sharpay whose eyes widened as she shrugged and mouthed 'WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" back at him. Troy breathed in and then coughed a little as if to clear his throat, having clearly decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Gabs… stop." Troy sighed, his expression looking grave.

Gabriella turned away from the computer screen and focused her attention on her boyfriend.

"Why?" She looked puzzled.

"Because…" He stopped and looked at Sharpay, feeling inhibited. "Because."

He moved forward towards Gabriella, standing up, and took her two hands in his. Gabriella suddenly looked worried and almost… afraid. Her attention was completely diverted onto Zac as she looked into his eyes, desperately searching for something that would explain his complete change in demeanour. Something that would prepare her for the news that was coming because in the pit of her stomach, she was dreading it… she couldn't explain why, but she just was.

Behind Gabriella, Sharpay took advantage of the heated moment between the couple to eject the DVD and slip it back into its case as Troy lightly brushed the back of his right hand across his girlfriend's face.

"I… I love you." He breathed in deeply.

Gabriella let in a sharp intake of breath. Her entire expression softened. _The three words! _She almost fainted.

"I love you too." She breathed as she looked into the eyes of the young man that stood before her. She felt overwhelmed but the four words she spoke back to him came from the depths of her heart.

Troy felt the honest and integrity in her voice and wished he could have told her he loved her feeling true and faithful… but he couldn't. His words had been provoked out of desperation.

He saw Sharpay give him the 'OK' signal over Gabriella's shoulder and bowed his head, ashamed. He took Gabriella's hands and kissed them.

"Well, uh, I'll leave you two _love birds_ to it." Sharpay nodded.

Gabriella turned and smiled widely at Sharpay, she had almost forgotten Sharpay was there. Everything felt so wonderful at that moment, she could feel a strange sensation in her heart – it was happiness.

"No. No, I-I think I better get going myself. You guys stay and uh finish your project." Gabriella nodded; she looked a little out of it. Sharpay could understand why. She was a girl after all. Getting told that you were loved by a guy didn't happen every single day; it was something beautiful and special. Sharpay felt a little less jealous and a little bit more evil as she secretly gloated over the fact that Troy hadn't been ready to say 'I love you' to Gabriella.

_He had been coaxed into it and the poor __delusional girl would never know. Ha! _

Gabriella blew Troy a kiss as she left the room, looking a little bewildered but happy, and Troy pretended to catch it and put his closed fist to his chest. Gabriella giggled and left. Sharpay rolled her eyes from Gabriella's departing figure to Troy; whose entire expression had darkened.

"What would you do without me?" Sharpay teased, waving the DVD case in front of him.

Troy looked at her for a moment and then shook his head; clearly feeling pressurised.

"That was torture." He sounded frustrated. "I can't keep lying to her."

"Then tell her the truth." Sharpay shrugged, speaking as if it was no big deal.

"I can't do that either." Troy shook his head.

"Then you don't have a right to complain." She retorted, feeling no sympathy for him. "Someone knows and whether you like it or not, they're going to tell Gabriella."

"This… it doesn't just affect me. You're involved too." Troy explained.

Sharpay had to laugh at the pleading tone in his voice. He clearly wanted, wait, no, _needed_ her help in resolving this issue. Just like he had _needed_ her help in writing a song for Gabriella. Typical Troy.

"I guess I am involved." She admitted. "But luckily for me, Gabriella isn't the violent type. Her bark is worse then her bite, right?"

Sharpay laughed as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. She did feel slightly mean for leaving Troy on his own when he clearly needed someone. Then she remembered how used and how cheap she felt. He had stuck his tongue down her throat and was now more concerned with Gabriella Montez! He was such a child. He was hurting Sharpay and he didn't even realise it.

As Troy sat alone in the empty Art Graphics computer room, he stared straight ahead, lost in deep thought. He cared about Gabriella but one lie had multiplied into so many more. It had started off with the kiss with Sharpay. Next, he was lying to Gabriella he when told her he loved her. He was playing a dangerous game because he was now toying with people's feelings. As he had spoken those words, a strange realisation had hit him. Gabriella Montez was cute, girly and smart. They had an amazing connection. He loved her… like a sister. There was no passion. He had kissed her on her hands because he couldn't bear to kiss her on the lips again. Not after he had realised that the place he held for her in his heart wasn't one of love.

Everything in his life was snowballing out of control: kissing Sharpay, telling lies, the incriminating tape, the Tigers game… and now the one thing he thought he had always thought was a certainty suddenly wasn't anymore. He didn't _love_ love Gabriella. He didn't _like_ like Gabriella.

He was in too deep.

**AN:**

_**Hey guys, I just want to thank you for the brilliant reviews. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! **_

_**Also, **__**check back DAILY for updates**__**. Since Monday, I've been updating two chapters per day!!! That's mainly down to you guys, your reviews really motivate me!**_

_**R.E.V.I.E.W. **__****_


	14. AN! CRUCIAL! READ

**Author's Note:**

Hey!

I just wanted to issue a QUICK APOLOGY. I have been updating at least two chapters per day all this week and today, that won't happen!

I don't have the Internet at home at the moment and so I'm making use of the school system.

NORMALLY, I write the chapters the night before and then save them to my memory stick and then come to school and upload them.

Last night, I FORGOT TO UPLOAD BOTH CHAPTERS. So the next chapter; called 'Suspects' is at home, not with me!

Tomorrow I will try my best to update THREE chapters as a way of saying... I'M SORRY. :)

Also, a quick shout-out to some of my reviewers:

**suzie** - EEEP! You're back! You have to be the only person who reads all of my Fanfics because you reviewed Superstar a lot! Haha.

**Lani **- I'm sorry if you felt the chapter was a bit too rushed, I actually felt the story was going TOO slow! I thought I might start losing readers because I was spending so much time on character thoughts, feelings, etc. Seriously, feedback on that kind of stuff would be a BIG help.

**jade-kwl-name-eva** - LOL! Thanks for the double reviews! You're a sweetie :)

**fibi3** - Thanks! That's the greatest compliment I think I've got all day. The drama is EXACTLY what I was focusing on. I'm glad the plot doesn't sound silly and people are actually drawn into it. So thank you, A LOT. _Also_ in regards to your other question about what the rest of the story has to do with Sharpay's mention of a 'baby' and her bitterness in the future and distance from Troyella (and why there even IS a Troyella in the future LOL) ... well not to worry. I've got EVERYTHING planned out ahead and it all ties up nicely. No loose ends. :) Everything will be explained; from Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella's rise to fame to Sharpay's mysterious disappearance to the Troyella wedding. That's the reason I had this LOOONG flashback into their high school past because the emotional problems for two of the main characters began THAT summer at Lava Springs.

Gosh, that was long!


	15. Suspects

AN: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the three-day absence. As I've mentioned, I have no Internet at home AT THE MOMENT and on Friday, I didn't come into school. Gahhhhhh. But guess what? THREE CHAPTER UPDATE! YAY! LOL. I hope you like the new direction I'm taking the story in, because if you don't... well, um I've written up to chapter 30 and I don't want to change it too drastically LOL. But I do alter my story according to your reviews. Oh and silly me and my 'Zac' blooper. Thanks for mentioning it you guys. I really need to beta read my work! LOL.

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Suspects **_

For Troy and Sharpay, the next couple of days of the school week were spent in overbearing anxiety.

_Everyone was a suspect._

As Sharpay paraded down the clear, long hallways of East High, every student that passed her by caused her to become paranoid.

_Was Janice Boggs laughing at her? Why? What was so amusing? __The knowledge that she held power over Sharpay because of a stupid video?_

"What're you staring at?" Sharpay bared her teeth to the overweight girl with red, frizzy hair and thick-lensed spectacles. Her eyes widened at Sharpay in fright.

"I… I think your hair is … is shiny. " She stammered, worried about Sharpay's reaction.

"I bet you do." Sharpay frowned, examining the quivering girl carefully before deciding she wasn't really a threat and moving on.

Janice watched Sharpay saunter down the hallway and sighed longingly as Sharpay tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I wish my hair shone like that." She admitted to herself.

"No you don't." Kelsi smiled at Janice, she stood beside her as she took books out of her locker. Janice shrugged.

"I know she's… evil and, well, evil." Janice smiled jokingly. "But I really do."

"Janice Boggs, trust me. When I say you don't want to be Sharpay Evans, I mean it." Kelsi laughed. "Her life isn't all perfect."

Not even Troy could concentrate in the practice trials for the Tiger's game because he was too side-tracked with his thoughts of whoever had filmed him and Sharpay.

_That cheerleader looked suspicious… she was smiling too __much… what did she have to hide?_

"Go Troy!" The blonde cheerleader; Brandi, screamed his name as she pumped her fist in the air as a gesture of support.

"Troy! Troy!" A few of the other cheerleaders, a mixture of brunettes and blondes, also started chanting. Troy felt self-conscious and wary.

"TROY!"

Troy turned sharply around and shot the girls a stern look.

"_**WHAT?!**_" He demanded as his expression darkened and his tone grew angry.

The squeal-y, giggly girls stopped, their mouths hanging open in surprise and shock. Troy Bolton had been acting strange recently, but this was really out of character. Normally, he had a smile and a 'Hey, man' for everybody. He was famous for not losing his cool.

Chad and Jason stood on the sidelines and turned from shooting hoops to survey the situation. Jason shook his head.

"Our boy's cracking up."

"Hey, you know what they say – pressure is the best motivator." Chad shrugged.

Troy looked embarrassed as he realised how he had spoken out of turn. He felt ridiculous for thinking in such an accusatory way. Of course these girls had nothing to do with the DVD. He was being unreasonable.

The moment practice ended, Troy sat down in the locker rooms and flipped open his cell phone. He had decided this situation needed to be resolved as soon as possible, it was seriously starting to affect his life. Only one person could help him.

He saw Sharpay was already one step ahead of him as he saw a text message from her.

_I'M GOING CRAZY._

_MY HOUSE._

_7PM._

_TONIGHT._

_TOODLES._

_XOXO_

Troy smirked at the 'toodles' part and shook his head as he automatically texted a reply back:

_7PM, URS. GOT IT._

"_TOODLE PIP"._

His mind was put a little at rest at the prospect of meeting up with Sharpay. Together, they could compare notes on possible suspects. With a clearer mind, Troy picked up his towel and retreated to the showers, dropping his phone into his unzipped gym bag.

Chad was exiting the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and another that he was using to dry his tangled up, long hair which was flatly hanging down at his shoulders. Jason and Zeke were changing into their clothes at their lockers. Zeke gave a mocking wolf-whistle at Corbin's long hair.

"Man, you're looking hot." Jason teased and he and Zeke burst into laughter. Corbin shot them a dark look and sat down near Troy's things.

"Alright, Shuddup." He grumbled as he ruffled his hair with the towel. "Dude, it's not funny – it's a nightmare washing it."

"I'll be sure to ask my sister for hair conditioning tips for you." Zeke joked as he tied up his shoelaces.

"Get out of here before I kill you." Chad glared.

"What're you gonna do? _Whip us_ with your hair?" Jason snorted. Chad frowned and used the towel he was using on his hair to try to whip Jason, but narrowly missed. Both Jason and Zeke ran out of the locker rooms, laughing and whooping. Chad shook his head after them.

Suddenly, a **BEEP! BEEP!** is heard. Chad frowns and looks around. He sees Troy's cell phone sitting in his gym bag on top of his change of clothes. He is about to ignore it and turn away when something on the cell phone's lighted-up display catches his eye.

_**INCOMING MESSAGE: SHARPAY E.**_

Chad's eyes widen and he automatically reaches for the phone. He opens the message:

_SEE YOU THEN. _

_TOODLE DOO DEE DAH. :)_

_XOXO_

Chad looked horrified at the text but at the same time; curious. He went into Troy's inbox and saw the previous message as also being from Sharpay. He read it and pieced together that Troy and Sharpay were… socialising outside of school? He decided it could be nothing. Troy had spent lots of time with Sharpay at the country club over summer vacation; the two had grown to be friends. He was sure Troy wasn't 'sneaking around' with Sharpay. He shook his head at himself at the ludicrous thought.

At that moment, he could hear the tap in shower turn off and Troy making his way back towards his locker. Reacting quickly, Chad dropped the phone back into the duffel bag and moved away to his own locker to get changed. Troy came in and gave him a casual 'Hey, man.' Chad nodded back at him in acknowledgement. He watched as Troy checked his cell phone for messages and then put his phone down. Troy sensed Chad watching him. Boys' locker rooms were awkward enough without issues like other guys not keeping their eyes on themselves arising.

"How's it going?" Troy asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Good, uh good." Chad nodded, looking away as he pulled on a white vest. "Hey, uh, me and Jason were thinking of shooting some hoops before dinner at my house. What do you say – we could get some practice in for the game? Say seven-ish?"

It was, of course, a lie, but Chad had to put his mind at ease.

"Uh, seven… no, sorry. I can't." Troy shrugged apologetically, smoothing his wet hair back.

"Why?" Chad frowned.

"I, uh, I'm shooting hoops with my dad. Yeah, he uh, he's not happy with the way my trainings going. Wants to give me some one-on-one training." Troy explained; content with his own lie as he picked up his gym bag.

"I'll catch you later, man." Troy nodded as he left the locker rooms. Chad nodded slightly.

As soon as he was alone, a scowl crossed his face. Why would Troy lie to him?

_Because he had something to hide. _

An anxious Troy stood outside Sharpay's house and looked around nervously. The last time he had been here, his whole world had turned upside down.

Sharpay came to the door a moment later; she was wearing a blue and pink striped bikini top and a pink mini-skirt. She was clicking away on her _Hello Kitty!_ Sidekick.

"Get in." She said, not looking up, and turned away, leaving the front door open for Troy. Troy looked around once more, feeling uncertain, and then quickly bolted inside the house and closed the door behind him.

Sharpay was leading him down an impressive, wide hallway with cream wallpaper, twinkling chandeliers and polished red-Oakwood flooring. He was a little blown away. He had known Sharpay was rich but to actually see where she lived was pretty amazing. What more did he expect? _Her father had his own helicopter, after all._

She led him past a few rooms, all of them spacious and decorated with very expensive paintings and were also luxuriously furnished. She walked straight to the other side of the house where a pair of sliding doors gave the view to an impressive backyard. It wasn't even a yard; it was more like a park! It had neatly clipped hedges surrounding it and exquisite flower-beds. What stunned Troy the most was the large, clear-blue swimming pool that sat smack-bang in the middle of the garden. It had to be bigger then the public pool down at the gym. Sharpay strutted casually over to the pool and sat down, dangling her feet in the water. She snapped her Sidekick shut and then stared at him expectantly. He stood on the side, just taking in his surroundings.

"Hello-oo?" She called.

Troy blinked and then looked at her.

"Your house is…" He stopped and cracked a smile. "It's something."

"A good something?" Sharpay frowned.

"Definitely a good something." Troy confirmed, laughing. He walked over and sat down beside her; taking off his trainers and dipping his feet in the pool.

"So." Sharpay started, speaking business-like. "I made a list of enemies."

She turned behind her and then pulled out a scrappy piece of paper and handed it to Troy.

"I guess it's a start." Troy sighed, taking the piece of paper from her. As he took it in his hands, it unravelled to reveal that it wasn't just a tiny little piece of paper, but a very, very long piece of paper that dropped all the way to the ground. Troy looked surprised as he surveyed the list.

"What – this must be the entire school!" He shook his head incredulously as he read further down the list.

"I can't help it that people are jealous of me." Sharpay shrugged.

Troy's eyes widened at a name written on the list.

"Ryan?!"

"I never really trusted him." Sharpay sighed.

Troy stared at her, trying to figure out if she was kidding or not. She blinked innocently back at him, clearly not seeing what Troy was. Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Well, this list is, um… interesting." He decided to compromise. "But it would take forever to get through it all."

"Hmm." Sharpay pondered this. "So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know. I mean, who would be hanging around on your street on _that_ particular day?" Troy questioned.

Sharpay thought about it and then gave him an 'I don't know!' shrug.

"Think!" Troy urged. "It has to be someone you know."

"Why does it have to be someone _I_ know?!" Sharpay shrilled.

"Because…" Troy thought of the right way to approach this situation. "People I know… they don't… sneak."

Sharpay gasped as if she had been horribly insulted. She opened her mouth to yell but then stopped. She clenched her mouth shut and glared at Troy.

"I'm not speaking to you!" She nodded firmly.

Troy raised an eyebrow, finding her antics slightly humorous. It was difficult to take Sharpay seriously; she could be such a character at times. She turned her head away from him and flipped open her Sidekick again. Troy sighed and decided to be peacemaker.

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me something I don't know." She shot back.

Troy stopped speaking for a moment as Sharpay diverted her attention to her Sidekick again. He leaned closer to her to see what she was doing, she frowned at him and leaned away, he leaned even closer and Sharpay started to laugh as she batted him away.

"Move! Your breath smells." She half-laughed and half-tried to sound angry.

Troy breathed on his hand and then smelt it.

"Wow, I do!" He joked.

Sharpay giggled.

"What're you doing?" Troy gestured to her sidekick.

"It's… stupid." Sharpay shrugged, flipping her sidekick shut again.

"No, lemme see." Troy reached out for the Sidekick but Sharpay batted him away again.

"It's just... I was looking at a Drama programme at UCLA." Sharpay shrugged. "I was thinking of applying."

She waited for Troy to burst out laughing or make fun of her. UCLA was ambitious, even for Sharpay. Strangely, Troy didn't laugh.

"What, are you waiting until you're out the door to laugh?" Sharpay quizzed.

"I'm not laughing because it's not funny." Troy had a sincere look on his face. "You have a dream like me. I think that's pretty serious."

"You have a dream?" Sharpay looked at him. _Was Troy Bolton deep?_

"Yeah. I, I wanna play Basketball at LA." He shrugged, looking out at his reflection in the pool. "That's why the _Tiger's_ game this weekend is such a big one. There's going to be a scout there from LA."

_Ah._ Sharpay nodded in understanding.

"For the Autumn Musicale, the head of Dramatic Theatre at UCLA has a front-row seat." Sharpay smiled, showing him that she understood the pressure. "You and Gabriella aren't planning anything are you? Because you know, I'd be kind of screwed if you were."

Sharpay and Troy shared a laugh. Sharpay couldn't believe she was opening up to him and confiding her thoughts, her fears… and it was so easy. He was a good listener. Her eyes met his; he didn't look away like she thought he would. He seemed drawn in. They both stopped smiling as they gazed at one another; the seriousness of the situation overcoming them.

_FLASH!_

A bright flash flooded over Troy and Sharpay for a split-second but it made them spring apart nonetheless.

Troy looked over at the sliding doors and saw Chad standing there, holding his cell phone up in the air from having just taken the picture; he had a menacing look on his face.

"_Oh my God!"_ Sharpay erupted, anger coursing through her.

Troy looked furiously at Chad, who looked a little surprised.

"I knew I shouldn't have left the flash on…" Chad frowned at the camera.

_**AN: Please review! I spend age**__**s writing these chapters so pleaaase review! They make me… dance when I'm naked! Now there's an image for you kiddies! LMAO. Kidding… or am I? Haha. I love you guys!**_


	16. friENDships

_**Chapter 12:**__** Fri**__**END**__**ships**_

"I knew it!" Sharpay screamed.

Chad stood sheepishly at the sliding doors, slipping his phone into his pocket. Troy was in a rage; he ran at his best friend and shoved him against the sliding doors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Troy demanded, glaring at Chad.

Sharpay was pacing around behind them, shaking her head in annoyance and muttering "I knew it, I just _knew_ it was one those … _those_ Wildcats!"

"Hey, man!" Chad protested, shoving Troy away from him. An angry look spread across his face. "I should be asking you the same question."

"What?" Troy hated him at that moment. "Do you know the torture you put us through? Friends don't make videos of other friends and blackmail them!"

Chad looked confused, his anger subsiding a little.

"Videos?" He shook his head, annoyed. "I took a picture. For Gabriella. She would never believe me if I told her what her boy was up to. I needed visual proof."

Troy stopped for a moment. _Chad doesn't know about the video?_

"You know what, Bolton? The amount of faith and trust Gabriella puts into you… man, you don't even deserve that." Chad frowned. "Us… friends? You blew our friendship when you betrayed Gabriella. She's not just your girlfriend – she's my friend too – just like you used to be. She's a friend I care for."

"Arrgh!" Sharpay screamed in annoyance and rounded on Chad, shoving Troy away from him and looking furious. "Quit playing dumb. You followed Troy here just like the last time, you're just… you're jealous because you're not the team captain!"

Chad glowered furiously at her and backed up a little bit.

"You better get your dog away from me before I do something I regret." Chad warned Troy, infuriating Sharpay even more. Troy pulled her back and shook his head at Chad.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Troy asked. "Rather then playing secret agent and following me here?"

"Why didn't _you_ just tell me the truth?" Chad shot back. "Let me tell you why. You're cheating on Gabriella."

"No, I'm not!" Troy shook his head, feeling hot under his collar.

"Yeah, you two looked pretty comfy from where I was standing." Chad gave them a disgusted look; Sharpay stuck her tongue out at him in agitation.

At that moment, Ryan came to stand behind Chad at the sliding doors and looked a little surprised to see _two_ Wildcats in his house.

"Shar, mom says dinner is ready." Ryan informed.

It was getting darker now; the sinking sun had exploded the sky into a blend of orange and mauve. Sharpay stood with the two warring boys by the pool and felt her entire world collapse. She shook her head at Ryan.

"How did _he_ get in?" She gestured to Chad.

"Oh. W-was I not supposed to let him in?" Ryan looked puzzled.

"Whatever, man. I'm going to find my real friends." Chad shook his head at Troy and left, pushing past Ryan. Ryan clearly didn't understand the intensity of the situation and obliviously left.

Troy looked defeated and in a state of shock. He ran a worried hand through his hair.

"He's going to show the pictures to Gabriella." Troy breathed.

"And the tape too, I bet." Sharpay glared at the spot Chad had been standing on. "You don't even know your friends, do you? _Oo, people I know don't sneak_."

"People I thought I knew." Troy looked sad. Sharpay was surprised that he didn't argue back with her. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"Chad doesn't know anything about the video tape, that wasn't him." Troy finally spoke.

"Of course it was! He clearly has a habit of being a peeping Tom." Sharpay snapped.

"No. H-He just followed me here today." Troy nodded. "He didn't know what else to do so he took a picture for proof because he knew I would never admit the truth. The video tape is someone else. Think about it. _What would you give?_ We still owe that person…"

It started to make sense to Sharpay, she nodded a little.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked; feeling a little embarrassed. Troy shook his head, not having the strength to answer and walked away from her as he headed back into the house.

Sharpay stood alone and watched the day die. The more complicated the situation became between Troy and his friends and girlfriend; the less complicated her feelings for him became. It was becoming more and more apparent to her that she was falling for him. It didn't feel like a crush. It felt deeper then that.

Not only was there someone out _there_ who had a grudge against her (or Troy) but there were now pictures of the two of them that would ruin Troy's relationship with Gabriella. Sharpay felt a little scared as she stood in her backyard all alone with the thought of this _person_ who could be filming her at anytime on any day.

_**AN: REVIEW! I need feedback. Every writer needs reviews to keep them going… it's like food… no wait, it's like OXYGEN. Without reviews… I'll die. Do you want to kill me? DO YOU?!! **__**LOL. Please review. :)**_


	17. The Anger Within

_**Chapter 13: **__**The Anger Within**_

Kelsi sat by the window in her bedroom and watched the sun rise as a new day began. Somewhere out on her street a neighbour's dog barked and a newspaper boy on his bike cycled past Kelsi's home.

The sky was a clear, pale blue.

Kelsi felt a little uneasiness about her despite the tranquillity of her surroundings. She turned away from the window and saw her own reflection in the full-length mirror near her wooden wardrobe.

She was a five foot four light-brunette with clear skin and a pancake-flat stomach.

So what was wrong with her? Why did she feel so… why did she feel like something she couldn't explain? Was it possible to feel things outside the region of vocabulary?

She hated what she saw in the mirror.

The music was her escape.

She looked around her bedroom; her eyes flitted to her bedside desk where her neon iPod sat. She picked it up, noticing the time was 6.48AM on the digital display of her clock. She plugged in her headphones and let the magic of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony wash over her and take her away from the world.

Sometimes she wished she could fly and dip into the sky like the sun always did every evening. She was jealous of the sun. She hated the birds with their freedom to come and go however they wanted. Nature was a bitch. It was nature's fault she wasn't naturally beautiful.

She hated how no one understood that beneath her soft, innocent exterior was a young girl screaming out to be recognised.

_Playmaker_.

Troy Bolton was a liar.

She wasn't the 'playmaker'. Sharpay Evans still ruled the school. She hated Troy Bolton for all his lies. She hated the people at school the most. The ones who walked past her in the hallways but never took the time to ask her name or how she was. The entire world seemed to have its own problems, nobody seemed to care about hers and that wasn't fair. How _she_ felt was DAMN important.

She was going to be recognised and seen as important even if she had to kill for it.

Her mother didn't understand.

"_Why aren't you a cheerleader, Kelsi?" _

"_My mother was a cheerleader… and her mother before her. Of course you'll get on the team!"_

"_Kelsi, __stop playing that darn piano!" _

The pressure of having a wonderfully glamorous ex-model mother was immense. The pressure of being seventeen and misunderstood was even greater.

Yet, what hurt the most was how everyone around her had their disgusting little flaws – but it was always _her_ mistakes that were pointed out. _Like their shit doesn't stink._

Gabriella was the only person she didn't want to flay alive because she saw something in the dark-haired girls' big brown eyes that made her stop… something that cooled the burning anger inside her.

Everyone lied, everyone fucked up but everyone also walked around like God's gift.

_Even the most perfect-seeming __people screwed up big time..._

Kelsi's eyes flitted to the digital camcorder sitting on her dresser table.

_**AN: REVIEW. WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT KELSI? HMM. LEMME KNOW IN A REVIEW!!**_


	18. The Big Game

**AN: **_Whenever you see '/' it signals a shift in scene or in time. Just to make things a little easier for you to read:o)_

_Also, expect daily updates! So check back… um, daily! Haha._

_One last thing __jade-kwl-name-eva__ you're an amazing reviewer! I could never get bored of you LOL!_

_**Chapter 14: **__**The Big Game**_

Nathan Strong was a blond-haired, blue-eyed demigod. Every teenage girl within a five mile radius of Beachaum High School's campus knew his name and his reputation. He was a senior with wit, class and most important of all: Jock status.

He smirked at his own reflection as he looked into the mirror in front of him.

_Damn, he looked good._

He smoothed down his blue uniform with the number _7_ written on it and then left the locker rooms. Already the sounds of the cheerleaders from the two competing schools could be heard. The Tigers vs. the Wildcats.

_No contest._

As he stepped out into the gym, he was satisfied to find it packed wall-to-wall with supporters and plenty of them were clad in the traditional blue colours of Beachaum High. The cheerleaders from his own school screeched as they noticed him step up onto the court and the crowds began to roar.

_Music to his __ears._

He stood there and surveyed the excited crowd, soaking in the applause and cheers. His eyes settled on a man sitting on one of the front bleachers. He was a man in his early fifties with greying hair that was put into a side-parting. He had a few wrinkles on his face and he wore a black suit. His eyes twinkled with anticipation as he scribbled on a clipboard.

_Ah… the scout._

Nathan's mouth curved upward into a smile. The man already seemed pleased with the appraisal he was drawing from the crowd. This should be a piece of cake. Only one thing stood in his path to prevent him from playing at LA. He looked across the court to see a sandy-haired young man in red uniform also noticing the talent scout.

_Bolton._

Troy turned, feeling Nathan's eyes searing into the back of his head, and the two exchanged hostile looks. There was something about the way Bolton was acting that night that filled him with confidence. There was some unsteadiness about him. More so then usual, Bolton reeked of nervousness and fear.

"Hey, Bolton." Nathan nodded at his rival, who looked up in response. "Ready to get your ass kicked, daddy's boy?"

Just as Nathan had predicted, before Troy could open his mouth with a smart-assed come-back, his _daddy_ came and stood firmly beside him. Coach Bolton motioned a 'no' with his head, clearly telling Troy to back down. Nathan smirked as he watched Troy retreat.

_Once a coward, always a coward._

"Sharpay!" Bailey, a blonde air-headed cheerleader that Sharpay wasn't particularly fond of, called out to her. Sharpay supposed she had to turn around and respond because it was obvious she had heard the girl.

"Yes?"

"What're you doing here?" Bailey looked confused. "I thought you said basketball was for sweaty homosexuals."

"_Homosapiens._" Sharpay corrected, trying to remain patient. "Anyway, I'm not here for the game."

Before Bailey could respond, Sharpay stalked off down the corridor and around the corner. She headed towards her locker, determination written across her face. Less then half an hour ago, she had been sitting in her room flipping through a copy of _Vogue _when she had received the following text message on her cell phone;

_WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE?_

_Maybe you can find out if you check your locker._

The text message had come in from a private number and there was no name given by the person who had sent it. Nevertheless, Sharpay understood what it meant and, giving into curiosity, had driven to school on a weekend to check her locker.

She spun her combination in and flipped open the pink locker door to find a blood-red envelope with a red rose on it. Sharpay frowned and looked around the hallway before picking up the envelope and ripping it open. A pink Valentine 's Day card fell out with a teddy bear on it. The teddy bear held a big, red heart in its paws that read: _Will you be my valentine?_ An icy chill travelled down Sharpay's spine. Reluctantly, she opened the card. Inside it was a message:

_WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE?_

Sharpay looked at the message and almost choked in anger and annoyance. She looked around the hallway as if hoping to spot the person responsible. Anger and confusion crossed her face.

"What would I give?" Sharpay's voice quivered. "FOR WHAT?"

"WHAT WOULD I GIVE?!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the empty hallways. "ANYTHIIIIIIING!"

"I'd give anything for you to leave me alone, you fucking pervert!" She screamed. She slammed her locker shut and ran down the hallway, shoving the card into the bin and attempting to snap the rose by its stem. By accident, she pricked her finger on the thorn. Droplets of blood travelled down her finger and onto the rose. Sharpay tossed the rose into the bin and, freaked out, let out a gut-wrenching sob. She pushed the tears back and rushed out of the hallways to get to her car.

She was becoming obsessed with finding this person- just as much as that person seemed to be obsessed with her.

Sharpay rummaged through her handbag, her hands shaking as she searched for her car keys.

_She couldn't wait to get out of here and be at home, soaking in a hot tub._

As she reached her pink convertible in the parking lot, she stopped stock still. The first thing she noticed was the deep red writing on the windshield;

_WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE?_

It looked like lipstick… cheap lipstick, but lipstick nonetheless. She walked over to her car, horrified, and tried to rub the words off, smearing the lipstick across her hand and the windshield. That's when she noticed the two front tires. They were flat. Someone had slashed them. She checked the back tires – also flat. She bent down and looked at the punctures; it looked like someone had driven the tires over glass or something sharp. She stood up, trying to remain calm, but a scream erupted from her mouth as she saw what was sitting in the driver's seat.

It was a picture of her and Troy sitting at her swimming pool, they were very close together, so close their noses were almost touching. No wonder it had looked strange to Chad. The worst part was the three-inch long butcher's knife that had been stabbed through Sharpay's face in the picture, it pinned the photograph to the leather seat.

Shaking, Sharpay turned around. She felt as if she were being watched and she knew that it was more likely then anything else that she _was_.

Troy looked over at Chad as the overhead klaxon sounded to signal yet another point for the Home Team – The Wildcats, courtesy of a slam-dunk by none other then Troy Bolton himself! He expected to see his friend cheering and looking pumped-up. One look at the stern exterior of Chad's face plummeted Troy back to reality and straight out of his euphoria. It didn't matter that the crowds were screaming their support and the cheerleaders were chanting his name. The entire team seemed isolated from Troy and he had only just realised it.

Whenever Troy was playing, he always forgot the world and focused on the game. It could be said that basketball was his escape. It didn't require him to think as much because he was naturally quick with his physical reflexes. At least he had managed to wipe the smug look off of Strong's face, who was looking extremely pissed off as he read the scoreboard.

10-14 to the home team.

The scout also looked impressed because every time Troy looked over at him, he was smiling and nodding. His father gave him the thumbs up as if to indicate that he was doing great.

Troy wished life could be as simple as basketball.

"Gabriella, you have a visitor." Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter.

Gabriella sat on her bed, a chemistry textbook lay open in front of her and she clutched a scruffy, old teddy bear to her chest. She still wore her pyjama pants and a dark purple tank top. She didn't feel like getting up or facing the world. Not yet, anyway.

"Who is it?" She asked, anxious.

"Don't worry, if it had been Troy I wouldn't have even bothered you." Her mother assured. "It's Martha. I thought you could do with a friend right now."

Gabriella smiled at her mother and nodded. Her mother left and Martha walked in, looking rather hesitant. She wore a long, flowing white skirt and red blouse.

"How are you?" She asked as she entered and sat down next to her friend. Gabriella shrugged in response.

"You're not at the game?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I'm not." Martha reached out and touched Gabriella's hand. "Like I would go to support that jerk!"

Gabriella smiled a little at her friend. She was happy she had friends who were so good and loyal to her. Yet, she wished she could talk to Troy. She wished she could hear his side of it, but… he hadn't even called.

"He's not worth it if he hasn't tried to win you back." Martha stated, as if reading Gabriella's mind. "Monique would be here too but she wanted to go for Chad's sake. Kelsi's there too, she says she's just going so she can boo Troy, but I think she's there for Jason."

"Oo." Gabriella giggled at the scandalous piece of gossip.

"Are you really OK, Gabriella?" Martha looked sincere.

"I'm… coping." She looked down at her teddy. "Mr. Snuffles is helping."

Martha laughed.

"I thought I knew him." A mist clouded over Gabriella's eyes as she drifted into her thoughts. "Sharpay… that was the biggest surprise. No one wanted all of us to be friends more then I did. Look how that backfired."

"Like I said: not worth it." Martha firmly stated. "And you can't sit here doing chemistry on a weekend… in PJ's! Get up, we're going to get you the ultimate therapy for this kind of situation."

She dragged Gabriella off the bed and up onto her feet. Gabriella looked reluctant.

"Therapy? What kind of therapy?"

"The ice-cream kind." Martha smiled and Gabriella laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

The scene in the gym at East High School was one filled with joyful elation. The cheerleaders were leading the triumphant crowd in a chorus of 'What team? Wildcats! WHAT TEAM?! WILDCATS!!!" Zeke and one of the other Wildcats patted each other on their backs and Chad and Jason laughed and joked with Taylor. The Tigers were retreating sorrowfully to the gym, the match was over and they had shamefully lost with 11-18. Nathan Strong was cursing his own over-confidence as he realised that the worried look on Troy's face hadn't been his nervousness at the possibility of losing but for some other reason to do with his lame girlfriend or so he had heard.

Troy looked around the gym which was now emptying slowly for someone to share his happiness with. There was no one. He felt a pat on his back.

"This is Troy."

Troy turned around to see his father standing there with the talent scout who smiled and shook hands with Troy.

"Troy, this is Coach Simmons." His father explained; Troy noticed the excitement in his father's eyes and knew this must be good news.

"I was very pleased with the way you played, young man." Simmons nodded, levelling his head to Troy's.

"Thank you, sir." Troy nodded back, smiling.

"We could use some of your spirit over in LA. How would you fancy that? Playing in the big city?" Simmons queried.

Troy could hardly believe what he was hearing. _How would he like to play in LA?_ What kind of question was that?!

"I, uh, I would like that very much." Troy laughed and the two older men also cracked up.

"Well, you keep up your game and your grades and that could be a reality, kid." Simmons nodded. Troy's father smiled. Troy nodded at the two coaches. Simmons nodded and walked away. Jack Bolton gave his son a playful nudge.

"I'm proud of you." He beamed.

"Thanks, dad." Troy smiled, it was a half-hearted smile. Although Troy was elated at the possibilities which had just been opened up to him, he felt alone just like he had done at Lava Springs. Only this time, even his father didn't seem to notice his depressed state but instead, nodded and rushed off to join the celebrations in the main hall where everyone had now disappeared too.

Troy stood in the empty gym and looked around at all the decorations and the scoreboard and the empty bleachers. He felt so small. He sighed and was about to turn around to the locker rooms when he noticed someone enter from the back of the gym. It was Sharpay. She looked dazed.

'If… If it's not Chad… then who the fuck is it?!" Sharpay cried out at Troy between tears.

As she came closer to him, he noticed she looked extremely pale, her eyes were bloodshot from tears and she was shaking.

Troy looked worried and moved closer to her, taking her in his arms as she collapsed into a fit of tears.

"Woah, woah." He held her upright. "Wh-what happened?"

"What… what would you give?" Sharpay whimpered through tears. "There was a Valentine's card in my locker… a-and then my car… they wrote it on my windshield a-a-and… God, my tires, they slashed my tires."

"They…?" Troy shook his head as he realised what Sharpay was talking about. "Who?"

"I don't know!" Sharpay squealed, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. "There was a picture of us by the pool… with a knife plunged through it…"

Troy's eyes widened, Sharpay pulled away from him as he looked down away, shocked. This big game… whoever was _toying _with them… well, it had just gotten dangerous.

"We have to call the cops." Troy nodded, taking Sharpay by the arm.

"What?" She snivelled.

"It's going to be OK, alright? I-I'm going to tell Gabriella everything and then we're going to the police." Troy spoke earnestly. "This is getting dangerous."

Sharpay nodded a little, trying to hold back more tears. She knew she was expressing the ultimate weakness but she was shaken up and she just didn't have control over what her body was doing anymore.

"Come here… you're shivering." Troy whispered and took her into his arms. She sank into the warmth of his embrace and felt… safe.

"Shh… It's OK. Nobody's going to hurt you… OK?" Troy ran his hand through her long, blonde hair as he whispered in her ear.

"Promise?" Sharpay spoke weakly.

"I promise." Troy smiled a little. Sharpay sniffed.

"D-did you win?" She asked, her voice low.

"Yeah…"

"Congratulations…"

"Thanks." Troy's smile widened.

_**AN: OK, this chapter was super long. SORRY!!! If you forgive me, send me a review! Haha. I think by now a pattern is emerging in my AN's… I need reviews. I'm review crazy. REVIEW… :o)**_


	19. Us and Them

_**Chapter 15:**__** Us and Them**_

Troy and Sharpay stood side by side outside the Montez residence. It was a gloomy Sunday evening; the day after East High's big victory game.

Sharpay appeared more composed and grounded now then she had done the evening before. She wore a crimson halter top with a light peach coloured hoodie and white jeans decorated with silver rhinestones. She hugged her arms around herself as she stood beside Troy, looking a little uneasy.

Troy wore a loose, black 'The Postal Service' t-shirt with denim jeans with white sneakers. He pushed his hair back and gave Sharpay a small smile.

"Here goes." Troy leaned forward and rang the bell. Sharpay didn't say anything.

"Is this the first time you're ever going to own up to something?" Troy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sharpay didn't smile back but just looked down at her shoes.

If anyone had a reason to be nervous and afraid, it was him. He had avoided his girlfriend for over two days now on an issue that could break their relationship. Now he was going to face her and tell her everything… for Sharpay's sake.

The only reason this 'stalker' had any control over Sharpay and Troy was because they had an incriminating video of the two of them. Well, if everyone knew about the contents of that DVD then it would no longer be implicating and this psycho would no longer hold any power over them.

Troy felt a little guilty for waiting as long as he had done to come clean about the kiss – it would have come out eventually anyway. Now, he felt he had to do the honourable thing. The state of Sharpay the evening before had really hit home. He knew how much pain Gabriella would suffer from the truth but he also knew that she deserved the truth.

Sharpay was lost in thought. Troy was _right_. She never liked to accept responsibility for things that would shed her in a negative light. God, she had done so many things that were… wrong and never faced the consequences for them. Her parents' wealth or scapegoating Ryan had always been her way of getting around situations like that. _It was a big step to be standing beside Troy, standing here, tonight._ He hadn't even asked her to come. She had wanted to come because strangely enough, she cared about him. She didn't want him to face the music alone for a crime that involved both of them. It was true that he had initiated the kiss but it was also correct that she hadn't exactly pulled away.

The front door opened to reveal Mrs. Montez standing there in a white kitchen apron. She wore black trousers and a red blouse. Her expression darkened when her eyes settled on Troy and Sharpay. She frowned at them.

"Uh, hi, Mrs. Montez." Troy smiled courteously. "Is Gabriella home?"

_Troy could be such a tool sometimes._ Sharpay thought to herself. Clearly the defiant look on Gabriella's mom's face was enough to tell anyone that there was no way she was going to let them into the house.

"No, I'm sorry Troy, she isn't." Mrs. Montez pursed her lips.

"Oh, um, OK… Tell her to call me?" Troy looked hopeful.

"I can't make any promises." Mrs. Montez replied before closing the door.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at Troy and stepped off the porch.

"Well, that was productive." She remarked. "So, what now?"

Troy didn't reply but instead began to walk around the porch and head to the back of the house. Sharpay frowned after him.

"What're you doing?" She hissed at him, keeping her voice low.

"Plan B." He replied, not looking back.

Sharpay scowled after him as he made his way over the lawn and disappeared behind the house. She stared down at her high-heeled shoes and then shook her head.

"Urgh." She groaned as she made her way over the damp lawn after Troy.

* * *

Chad was playing around with a basketball and trying to twirl it on his finger but it kept sliding off; making Taylor laugh hysterically.

"C'mon!" Chad whined playfully. "You're my girlfriend. Where's the encouragement?"

"I thought a hot-shot like you didn't need any encouragement." Taylor smirked. She was sitting on the floor in front of Gabriella, who sat on her own bed as Taylor painted her fingernails. Chad was standing near Gabriella's stereo with his basketball; he turned now with his basketball tucked under his arm and turned the stereo on. My Chemical Romance blasted through the room with _'Teenagers'_ over the sounds of the teenagers talking, laughing and joking.

Martha and Kelsi were sitting on Gabriella's bed too; Martha was braiding Gabriella's hair and Kelsi was skipping through a magazine looking at models. Jason and Zeke were sitting at Gabriella's computer and sniggering.

"What're you guys doing?" Gabriella looked over at them, slightly wary.

"Wanna show her?" Zeke laughed, looking at Jason.

"If it's porn again, I'll pull your eyes out with pliers." Taylor warned, pointing the brush of the nail polish at them.

"It's not porn!" Zeke looked insulted.

"Yeah, porn isn't all we're into." Jason spoke up defensively.

"Oh, yes it is!" Taylor, Martha and Gabriella chorused and Kelsi laughed.

Jason shook his head at them and then turned the computer screen to face them. It was a picture of Troy Bolton. It had been photoshopped so that his head was placed on a dog's body. The body of the dog was Sharpay's dog Boy and she was holding it on a leash. Kelsi burst out into laughter and Martha giggled a little. Taylor frowned as she noticed Gabriella's expression turn sour. Gabriella loved having the support her friends were giving her at the moment because they kept her mind pre-occupied so she didn't have to think about Troy. Now, reality hit home.

"Do you… not like it?" Zeke asked, noticing her expression.

"Of course she doesn't like it! How insensitive can you be?" Taylor shot at them and sat up on the bed beside her friend. She pulled her into a hug; Gabriella smiled a little at her friends' warmth and understanding.

"It's OK…" She muttered. "I just… I don't want to think about him."

"He still didn't call?" Chad quizzed.

"No." Gabriella shook her head. "I…I guess… people change."

"If that's the case then Troy Bolton changed into the biggest jerk in the universe." Jason chimed.

"Uh, and Sharpay Evans? She didn't change at all. She's the same bitch as always." Kelsi nodded.

"HELL-OOOO?!" Sharpay's angry voice rang out through the room and over the music.

They sharply turned their heads to where the sound had come from. Sharpay stood on the balcony outside Gabriella's bedroom, the door was slightly ajar and Sharpay pulled it open to reveal her hair was a little messy and there was a twig with a leaf in it. Clearly, Sharpay Evans was no tree climber.

"How insensitive can you people be? I'm standing right here!" Sharpay shot at them, anger filling her eyes.

Gabriella, Taylor and Martha stood up in surprise. Kelsi scowled at Sharpay, flipping her magazine shut and sitting up.

"Yeah? The real question is what the hell are you doing up here?" Chad shot back at her, moving forward.

Troy appeared over the balcony behind Sharpay and instantly noticed the tension. He exchanged an apologetic look with Gabriella, who stared back at him; looking hurt.

"You're here… at our spot… with her?" Gabriella shook her head sadly. "Please go."

"No, no." Troy moved in front of Sharpay, desperation in his voice. Chad and Jason moved in front of him to bar his way to Gabriella, who looked down at the floor, embarrassed by the situation.

"Gabriella, I need to explain." He spoke, trying to ignore the stoic expressions on Chad and Jason's faces.

"So explain." Jason glared at him, folding his arms across his chest.

Troy stared from Jason to Chad and then to the room filled with people who were once his friends. He knew how he lost them. He lost them all to Gabriella. During the summer, Troy had gotten carried away by the blessings bestowed upon him by the Evans' and in effect, had isolated his friends from himself. He now realised that the rift between them hadn't been truly mended, no one had really recovered from the break-up over summer. Their relationship had still been weak at the seams and now they were well and truly torn apart.

"I…I kissed Sharpay." Troy stated.

There was a sharp intake of breath from certain members of the room. Kelsi glared angrily at Troy and shook her head.

"You're sick, Troy!" She shouted. "You call that an apology?"

Gabriella looked as if someone had slapped her across the face. Sharpay hated to admit she liked the feeling of seeing her hurt over the issue of Troy. Too many times had it happened to her and now the tables were turned.

"You didn't kiss her, you were about to… I saw the pictures." Gabriella looked at him, confusion in her eyes.

"I know." Troy looked down. "It was before that… it was another time."

"ANOTHER time?!" Taylor practically screamed, anger burning in her eyes. She launched herself at Troy as Gabriella stood there, feeling her stomach turn inside out.

Chad reacted quickly and pulled Taylor back as her arms flailed wildly around.

Sharpay had to bite back a laugh, despite the gravity of the situation; Taylor's reaction was comical as hell.

"But… I…" Troy stopped, thinking of what to say next. He couldn't say he loved her. He knew saying those three words would make everything alright. They would restore Gabriella's faith in him. Last time he had spoken them he had hated himself for the lie. He didn't want to be in that position so he decided to go for the truth.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I never meant that." Troy shook his head. "I'm sorry it took me so long to actually reach this point… I just, I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone if that's what you want."

"You bet as hell that's what she wants." Taylor glared at him.

Gabriella didn't speak, she felt weak. Zeke came and stood beside her, he put an arm around her and she was thankful for the support.

With nothing more left to say, Troy turned and began to leave.

"Hey, Troy."

Troy turned to see Jason smile at him. For a moment, he felt hopeful.

"Want to see what we think of our team captain now?" A dark look flicked across Jason's face as he sneered. He turned the computer screen to face Troy and the photoshopped image of Sharpay and Troy hit his eyes. Sharpay stared at the picture and raised a hand as if to make her way over to Jason and claw him to death. Troy grabbed her wrist to restrain her, looking surprisingly composed. Gabriella flinched as Troy's hand made contact with Sharpay. Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy.

"Fine." Troy's voice was cold.

He turned and headed back out over the balcony. Sharpay followed. Taylor walked over to the balcony door and poked her head out.

"And don't ever come near **us** again!" She shouted and then slammed the door shut. She turned and looked at her friends who were all relatively shocked by the encounter. "Can you believe **them**?" She shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

It was dark as Sharpay and Troy walked off Gabriella's lawn and onto the sidewalk. Neither of them really spoke as both of them were consumed by their own thoughts, Troy had a look on his face that Sharpay couldn't interpret.

"Are you OK?" Sharpay asked after a while.

"Yeah…"

It was a half-hearted response. Sharpay didn't want to press him too much but there was something that had been bugging her that she just had to express to him.

"Why didn't you just tell her you loved her? That I meant nothing? Isn't that the standard guy-reaction in this kind of situation?" Sharpay remarked.

"I don't love her and I can't lie." His response was firm and final.

Sharpay was taken aback by the revelation but decided not to question him any further. It was clear he wasn't up to talking tonight and she wasn't sure she was either.

The two walked down the dark, vacant street; side by side; each immersed in their own thoughts. To any random spectator, it would appear that a teenage boy was walking his teenage girlfriend home.

"Are you walking me home?" She questioned after a moment of silence.

"You know I am." Was his response as the two disappeared around a corner and into the darkness.

* * *

_**AN: **__**REVIEW if you liked this chapter. REVIEW if you hated this chapter. TELL ME WHY. So I can produce more wonderful-tastic or crap-u-lar pieces like it:O)**_


	20. AN CRUCIAL!

**THIS IS CRUCIAL!**

I'm pretty certain you guys must be getting bored of my constant author's notes. I'm sorry! The problem is quite simple and simply annoying: I do not have the Internet in my house at the moment. NEVER trust Internet companies. They lie and steal from you. Just like little brothers and sisters! Gah!

My Internet should be arriving by this Saturday, but we have been let down by this company NUMEROUS times before, so I wouldn't bet on it. What I normally do is go to school and in the morning, I get onto the Internet from a classroom at school and update my story and check my reviews. I bring them in on my USB.

However, as all you British school kids will know, this Friday, we have one week holidays from school. I never thought I would actually _not_ want a break from school, but the problem is, I'm as addicted to writing this story as some of you wonderful people are to reading it!

So, if I do not receive the Internet by the end of this weekend, you guys will not be getting an update from me until Monday 29th October 2007. Pretty darn awful, isn't it? Blame it on Virgin Media! THEY SUCK!!! DO NOT TRUST THEM! If, however, I do get the Internet back, then expect lots and lots of pretty updates:o)

Anyway, I know that I may not be able to update for a while (it's a big possibility), so I've taken the liberty of providing you guys with… !GASP! THREE CHAPTERS. LOL.

They are as follows: _A Poisoned Mind_, _Dignity_ and _Looking to the Future_. I hope you guys enjoy reading them and leave the wonderful feedback you always do!

ALSO put an ALERT on this story so that if the worst comes to the worst and I am left Internet-less (woe is me…) then you don't forget about this story. I hate losing readers because I take breaks from writing. I DON'T WANT TO LOOOOSE YOU! LOL.

Love,

ZacEfronFiction

xoxo


	21. A Poisoned Mind

_**Chapter 16:**__** A Poisoned Mind**_

Ryan sat in the student's common room sipping a soda and looking over a sheet of music. Kelsi sat on another couch opposite him and was also scanning a sheet of music.

"Kiss the Girl." Kelsi mused as she put the paper to one side.

"The song Troy wrote for Gabriella…" Ryan shook his head. "No, Sharpay wouldn't sing that without Troy's blessing."

"Yeah, and that's exactly what she has." Kelsi rolled her eyes at Ryan's naivety.

There was a time when she considered Ryan her equal. Both of them lived under Sharpay's shadow. She put on the extravagant shows and received the entire appraisal while the two of them trudged along behind the scenes, doing all the dirty work. Now she saw him as merely annoying. She had expected Ryan to part from Sharpay over the summer – not forgive her! She really didn't expect him to ask Troy to sing with Sharpay either, but he had. He was just as pathetic as the rest of them.

Ryan registered her with surprise; his eyebrows raised.

"Really?"

"Where have you been, Ryan?" Kelsi gave him a look. "Troy kissed Sharpay and then Chad caught them in the pool at your house. Chad told Gabriella _and_ he had photographic evidence. Troy told Gabriella he was 'sorry', not that he meant it – Sharpay was with him. Then he left with _her._"

Ryan looked shocked as Kelsi finished. He had no clue what was going on in Sharpay's life. Not anymore. He never used to have any friends until he wowed everyone with his impressive baseball skills over the summer and now, he was making his own friends outside of his sister's little clique. He and Sharpay were growing apart, as all siblings inevitably do. He was still a little sceptical about Kelsi's version of events and made a mental note to himself to question Sharpay later on.

"I've been around." He shrugged. "Me and Sharpay aren't as… close anymore. I guess she's entitled to do what she wants."

_Yeah, you would say that wouldn't you?_ Kelsi thought bitterly. _She's got you wrapped around her little finger just like the rest of them. No one's safe from her poison._

At that moment, Sharpay strolled into the room revealing a haircut. Her blond hair was not cut so it rested above her shoulders. She swung her blue Gucci bag over her shoulder and stopped next to Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan smiled at her. "Boy have I been hearing some interesting stuff-"

"Get away from her." Sharpay snapped, glaring at Kelsi.

Kelsi's eyes widened a little in surprise at Sharpay's firm tone of voice. Even Ryan looked a little taken aback and immediately stood up and sided next to Sharpay.

"You." Sharpay glared at her. "Stay away from me!"

"W-what?" Kelsi swallowed.

She didn't like the look on Sharpay's face… not one bit.

_She knew._

"I know, you little bitch!" Sharpay screeched. "What did you think, that I wouldn't find out?!"

Immediately, Troy bolted into the common room through the door. He was sweating and dressed in his red shorts and top that he wore for basketball.

"What was her, Sharpay? What're you talking about?" Ryan looked confused and frowned at Kelsi.

"It was her." Sharpay turned to Troy. "She did it."

"You psycho." Troy shook his head in disgust at Kelsi.

Kelsi's eyes widened in alarm. She couldn't believe it. She stood up, almost tripping over her own feet.

_How…?_

Taylor and Chad were suddenly standing behind Troy, they had their arms around each other and were looking at Kelsi with horrified looks on their faces.

"No wonder you don't have a boyfriend!" Taylor scowled.

"You'll never be as perfect as Taylor." Chad chimed in; his eyes burning with anger.

"Or Sharpay." Troy piped up.

"Or Ryan!" Martha was suddenly standing behind Ryan. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise as Martha forcefully spun him on his heels, grabbed him by his collar and pressed her lips to his.

"I trusted you!" Troy shouted.

"I always knew you were a fuck-up." Sharpay shook her head, putting her arms protectively around Troy.

They were all crowding around her now, pushing past one another to get to her. She stumbled as she moved backwards and stopped when she felt the cold hardness of the wall behind her.

_She was cornered._

Her mother stood next to Ryan, her arms folded across her chest. She wore an elegant, strapless dress and a frown.

"Kelsi! I'm so disappointed in you. First you don't make it on the cheerleading team, then the silly piano obsession… and now this? I'm glad I can say you were adopted!" Her mother boasted.

Hot tears ran down Kelsi's cheeks. Her mother flung a copy of _Vogue_ at her face. Kelsi began to sob hysterically; wrapping her arms around her own face and sinking lower… lower… lower to the ground and into a little huddle.

The angry noises of people who were once her friends, of people she knew… they slowly died down. Kelsi's eyes were shut tight, she couldn't bear to face reality even thought the voices were disappearing.

A piano was softly playing in the distance… it was playing to the tune of _You Are The Music In Me_. The song Kelsi had written for Gabriella and Troy. She had mostly written it for Gabriella because Gabriella was beautiful and she deserved… she deserved the world.

"And so do you… deserve the world." A soft voice broke out above the piano music.

Kelsi slowly raised her head, lowering her arms, the tears still wet on her cheeks, to see the beautiful apparition of Gabriella Montez standing over her. Troy, Sharpay, her mother… they were all gone.

Gabriella kneeled on the floor beside Kelsi and ran a delicate finger over Kelsi's cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Gabby…" Kelsi's voice cracked.

"Shh, it's OK." Gabriella gave her one of her stunning smiles and nodded her head, her short hair bobbing slightly as she did so.

"It's all going to be alright." Gabriella promised. "I just wanted to thank you for always being there. You're an amazing friend. Never stop saving me. Never."

Gabriella's face was firm as she enunciated the 'never'. Kelsi nodded in response. Gabriella pushed a strand of Kelsi's hair back behind her ear and then pushed Kelsi's head down as she hugged her.

Disappearing into the safety and comfort of her best friend, Kelsi sank away from the world once more….

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kelsi's eyes opened again, this time she didn't want to wake up, she felt loved and happy but the harsh tones of reality sliced through her beautiful thoughts and forced her get up.

She raised her head slightly and looked around to find herself in her bedroom. Her alarm clock was beeping wildly. Kelsi looked down at herself to see that she was hugging her own pillow to her chest and that it was wet with tears.

She tossed her pillow to one side and slammed a hand down on her alarm clocking – shutting it up. She had a determined look on her face.

She had a friend to save.

_**AN: So Kelsi was DREAMING. OK? LOL. Her dream has a verrrry deep meaning which you'll find out all in due time.**_

_**But for now… REVIEW? Please. Tell me what you think of the story so far, etc. etc. etc. etc. etc. PLEASE REVIIIIIEWWW. **_


	22. Dignity

_**AN:**_** QUICK IMPORTANT NOTE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER: It is set at different time intervals. Some sequences are set some hours into the future, others some hours in the past so please note the time indications to avoid confusion! Oh, and review! LOL.**

_**Chapter 17: Dignity**_

**Monday, ****10.15AM**

Ryan Evans sat at the edge of his twin sister's bed and tossed around one of her fluffy, pink care-bear teddies. He smirked at the innocence the toy represented. It reminded him of when he and Sharpay were younger and of how inseparable they had proved to be throughout the years.

In the background, the sounds of running water could be heard. The water abruptly stopped as the squeak of a shower handle turning sounded.

"Are you in my bedroom, Ryan?" Sharpay's stern voice sounded from the bathroom. Ryan's eyes widened slightly and he put the teddy bear down and then attempted to creep out of the room. He wore a grey T-Shirt with 'L.A. BALLET EXPOSIUM 2007' written across it in yellow and dark denim jeans with scruffy sneakers. His sneakers let him down as they caused a creak in the floorboard.

Sharpay's wet-haired head peeped out of the bathroom and she narrowed her eyes.

"Were you playing with my care bear collection again?" She accused.

"No… No!" Ryan shook his head enthusiastically, looking insulted.

Sharpay frowned a little again and then stepped out of the bathroom revealing that she was dressed in a pink mini-skirt with a pink jacket and a white halter-top. She held a hairdryer in her hands.

"You can have Sensational-Bear if you want." She nodded to the bear that Ryan had just dropped. Ryan looked over at it; severely tempted. Sharpay smirked a little as she watched him walk over to it and pick it up.

"Little Baby." She stated good-humouredly. She felt in a good mood.

"You're right, I am the baby." Ryan shrugged. "And you, the adult, failed in your responsibility to drive me to school!"

"I'm sorry." Sharpay sighed, attacking her wet hair with a comb. "I had a late night."

Ryan raised a surprised eyebrow at his sister. Her mood this morning was completely different. He had never seen her so relaxed and, even, so polite, in … well, he'd _never_ seen her so polite and relaxed. He also realised how much more carefree and lighter she looked, she looked like a real teenage girl rather then a stressed out business executive which was the look she normally sported. He had a feeling he knew what the reason was for the attitude make-over.

"A late night, hm…" He teased.

Sharpay shot him a look.

"Excuse me?" She frowned. "What was that 'hm' all about?"

"It was a _knowing _'hmmmmm'." Ryan laughed.

"And what is it that you think you know, you little brat?" Sharpay smiled despite the callousness of her phrase.

"You didn't get home until way past midnight… and I _know_ I saw Troy Bolton at the door." Ryan examined the reaction on his sisters' face. "Word around school is Troyella is dead."

"So?" Sharpay shrugged.

"So…" Ryan inched closer towards her, reaching out his hands and tickling her in a teasing way. She batted him away with her hairbrush and frowned, although she was biting back a smile.

"There is _nothing_ going on." Sharpay emphasised. "You need to stop watching all those Disney channel musical movies. Everyone knows romance is dead."

"Romance isn't dead… and I think you know it too…" Ryan hinted, giggling.

"Get outta here before I kill you." Sharpay laughed. Ryan nodded and started to leave the room.

"I'll be down in ten minutes and then we'll head out to school." Sharpay informed.

"OK." Ryan nodded and then turned and looked at Sharpay for a moment. "Hey, sis?"

"Yeah?"

"What…?" Ryan stopped and a small smile appeared on his face. "Whatever's made you this happy again… Whether it's Troy Bolton or something else… just hold onto it. I kind of missed this sister."

Ryan left and Sharpay watched him go. A sudden warmth was spreading through her body and emanating from her heart. A wide smile appeared on her face and she felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She turned back to her dresser table and proceeded to plug in her hairdryer when she noticed her cellphone. Remembering that she hadn't checked it for messages since the night before, she decided to check now. Secretly, she was hoping Troy might have sent her a text. It was a silly hope. Why would he need to text her? It hadn't even been twelve hours since they had last seen one another.

Sure enough, however, her phone flashed; **1 NEW MESSAGE!** Sharpay was further elated as she proceeded to her inbox. Her smile soon faded as she read the display on her phone:

**MESSAGE 1:**

_All the money in mommy and daddy's savings account_

_Couldn't cover up_

_The 13 year old slut_

_WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE_

_FOR YOUR DIGNITY?_

The icy chill that had been lingering at the back of Sharpay's mind that past week quickly returned. Gone were the happy, warm thoughts of love and hope and replacing them were reflections of misery, pain and heartbreak.

_It can't mean what she thought it meant?_

_How could __they__ know?  
How could __anyone__ know?!_

Sharpay gasped a little, choking back her tears at the memories of the past she had tried to bury away.

"Shar…!" Ryan's voice lingered in the background. "Sis?"

Horrified, Sharpay turned and threw her cellphone in a fit of frustration and rage at the mirror on her dresser table. The impact caused a large crack to emerge across the smooth surface. Sharpay could see her own broken, fragmented reflection.

_Seven years of bad frickin' luck._

"What was that?"

She could hear Ryan's panicked voice as he walked up the stairs. He stopped outside her open bedroom door and looked in confusion at her cracked mirror.

"Wha-" He didn't get a chance to finish.

"FUCK OFF AND CATCH THE DAMN BUS!" Sharpay shrieked at him, whirling around towards her bedroom door and angrily flinging it shut in his face. The thud of the door slamming erupted throughout the house.

A shocked Ryan stood outside his sister's bedroom, staring at the door before him in awe and bewilderment.

On the other side, Sharpay sank to her feet, her back against the door, and let out a succession of gut-wrenching sobs.

It would never end… and now no one could help her… not even Troy.

* * *

**Monday, ****6.50AM **

After having the troubling dream about everyone at school uncovering her hidden hobbies, Kelsi had not been able to sleep and so had wondered downstairs into the kitchen.

It was another lifeless Monday morning. As the earth revolved around the sun, endlessly turning, the days on the calendar flicked by and continued the circle of life; it was Sunday, then Monday, then Tuesday again and so on. Everything was continual and painful. Life hurt. It was a disease that could never be cured. The only possibly cure available was to start to enjoy life and Kelsi could never become accustomed to that. It was better to suffer the disease. One thing that wasn't eternal was her time on this earth. She would die one day and then it would all stop. No more Mondays, no more routine…

Kelsi smiled a little and she tugged open the refrigerator and took out a milk carton.

"Morning."

Kelsi turned to see her father, Hank, enter the kitchen. He was dressed in his smart policeman's uniform. Kelsi gave him a small smile.

"Good morning." She replied as she took a seat at the breakfast table.

"You're up early." He acknowledged as he popped a piece of bread into the toaster. He was a policeman with bad shifts. He had to be up early in the morning and he was used to being the only one awake at this time.

_It was nice to have his daughter's company but h__e suspected an ulterior motive, especially given… well, the less he thought about that, the better. _

"I wasn't very tired." Kelsi replied, sipping some milk from her glass.

Hank looked at his teenage daughter for a moment and then looked away. Kelsi was a small girl; she had always been thin with a fragile appearance. In some ways, he still thought of her as the little girl he used to sit on his knee and read Dr. Seuss books to. It had been a favourite past time of theirs. Her accomplishments educationally were enough to make any father boast proudly. It was her social interaction that worried him. He understood the unreasonable demands his wife put on their only daughter had dampened her confidence and it made him worry about her even more. His thoughts were interrupted by his toast. It popped out of the toaster. He turned around and put the toast into a plate and then moved over to the knife rack.

The missing butcher's knife in the rack jogged his memory and forced him to push aside the images of a five year old Kelsi giggling hysterically at him as he did a funny 'Cat in the Hat' impression. He forced himself to look at her as a seventeen year old teenager.

He had plenty of those no-good deadbeat teenagers down at the station. Drugs, petty theft, vandalism… you name it, he had heard it. But not from her.

_God, please, not from her._

"There's a knife missing from the rack." Hank remarked as picked up a small bread knife to butter his toast with.

Kelsi watched her father curiously and then gave him a small shrug.

"So?"

She couldn't figure her father out anymore. It had been years since they had spent any time together. She regarded him with disgust as he spread toast across his bread now. _Did he know how many calories went into that? Fat bastard._ He didn't love her. He loved his job and his money. Everything in her childhood had been sugar-coated. No one had prepared her for the loneliness of the real world. She hadn't spent time with her father in such a long time that she didn't even understand him anymore and she was pretty sure the same could be said about him in relation to her.

"Funny thing…" He carried on talking, his tone was casual. "I got a call-in from your school on Saturday. That was the day of the big game, right? You were there, weren't you?"

He took a bite from his toast and watched her carefully.

"Yeah…" Kelsi looked down at her glass. She wasn't about to let anything slip to him.

"Yeah, two kids reported someone was sending them threats in their lockers. Had their car seats slashed with a knife and everything." He continued talking, not letting the suspicion in his tone show. Kelsi remained unresponsive.

"The superintendent told them to go straight to their principle first thing Monday morning and then come to the station to make an official statement." He had finished his toast and was wiping the crumbs off his hands but still observing Kelsi.

"Oh…Are they anyone I know?" Kelsi looked at him with big, wide oblivious eyes. Her reaction seemed genuine.

Hank stared at his daughter and visualised the number of punks he had shoved into the interview room and the amount of them who had looked him in the eye and lied to him… Could his little girl… No, she was _his_. She wasn't capable of this. She was so small, so young. How could she even conceive to do something so vicious?

_She couldn't… She simply couldn't._

Then again, the alienation the two had suffered from one another over the years left him knowing little about the stranger sitting before him. Gone were the chubby pink cheeks and the glittery eyes of the little girl he knew. Her face now had a sickly pale aura about it and her eyes reflected something he couldn't interpret.

"Kelsi…" He shook his head, his tone firm. The atmosphere about them changed. "Whatever game it is you're playing, you need to sort it. Sort it _now_ because I can't keep picking the pieces up after you, dammit."

Kelsi's eyes met her fathers. Her expression didn't change. She looked nonplussed.

"Don't worry, I'm already on it." She gave replied in a serenely-calm voice and then slide off her chair and began to walk away. In her mind, she was replaying her dream. She knew she had to protect Gabriella. Gabby… She was the only one… God, she was the only person Kelsi could ever remember feeling warm around. She felt human again when she was with her…

"You know…" Her father's voice broke out over her thoughts; she turned her head. "You'll never make your mother proud, we all know that. You can't be what she wants. But I…I love you. Please… don't let me down."

_Empty words. He was a liar._

"I won't…" She replied sincerely and left the room.

* * *

**Monday, 11****.15AM**

Troy stood by Sharpay's pink locker and checked his watch. From what he had heard, Sharpay had not been in homeroom that morning. Then again, neither had he. He hadn't gotten home until way after midnight and then he had not been able to sleep. He kept picturing Gabriella's hurt expression. He knew she would have to get hurt sooner or later when the truth came out, but that didn't mean he felt any less horrible about it.

"Oh, God."

Troy turned to see Martha standing next to him, her arms folded across her chest. She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't tell me your waiting for Sharpay?"

Troy tried to keep his dignity. "Yeah, I am."

Martha looked disgusted. "You know, Troy, I didn't really agree with everyone last night. I thought it was kind of harsh. I expected better from you."

"What did you expect?" Troy spoke firmly, losing his patience.

"I expected you to be on your knees before Gabriella – grovelling, like you should."

Troy looked away from her, feeling anger course through him. What had happened between him and Gabriella was a private affair. He accepted that he had lost the respect of his friends, he didn't really understand how or why… but he had accepted it. He didn't need _this_ either.

"You've really become her dog, haven't you?" Martha grilled.

Troy shot her a glare when Jason appeared on the scene, twirling a basketball.

"Hey, Martha." He gave her a polite nod and then stopped as he noticed Troy.

"Oh, look. It's Sharpay's 'Boy'." Jason played on words, comparing Troy with Sharpay's dog Boy. Troy looked away, trying to contain his anger.

"Woof woof!" Someone erupted from behind Troy.

People began to laugh in the hallways. Troy frowned and then his eyes made contact with the noticeboard. The photoshopped picture of him and Sharpay was pinned up. People had gathered around it and were laughing and pointing. Jason stood beside Martha, looking pleased with himself. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it and instead, pushed by Jason and tried to leave with his dignity intact.

He turned around the corner, his mind returning to Sharpay and wondering whether she would be coming to school at all, when he collided with Ryan Evans.

"Hey man, sorry." He gave him a nod.

"It's cool." Ryan smiled.

"Do you know where I can find Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." Ryan's expression darkened. "She's at home, she won't be in school today. She's not really… in the mood for anything."

"She was OK yesterday." Troy looked confused. _Had something else happened?_

"That's what I thought…" Ryan had a lost expression on his face. He looked away from Troy.

"Well, uh… thanks." Troy nodded. Ryan walked away around the hallway. Troy kicked himself for letting Ryan walk around that corner as he remembered the picture pinned on the notice-board. But that couldn't be helped. He was too distracted with thoughts of Sharpay.

What was she doing at home? They were supposed to be seeing the principle today-

His ringing cell phone cut through his thoughts. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear (making sure Mrs. Darbus wasn't around) and then pulled out his cell phone and walked into the boys' toilets just to be on the safe side.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's me…" A snivel-y voice sounded from the other end.

"Sharpay, where are you?!" He demanded, a sense of urgency in his voice. "You need to be here. This finishes today."

"N-no." Sharpay's voice broke. "Nothing happens today. Nothing happens ever. We forget everything."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Anger rose in his voice.

"There haven't been any damn texts or threats anymore." Sharpay's voice sounded whiny, like she was crying. "So there's no need to get anyone else involved. Just keep your trap shut!"

"What do you mean there's no need? I told Gabriella everything – I left her behind to help you-"

"Aren't you the big freaking hero?" Sharpay cut through snidely. "Guess what, Bolton? I didn't ask you to save me!"

"You-" Troy was about to erupt into a shouting match over the phone when he heard the dial tone click into place. He stared at his phone incredulously. She had hung up on him.

He stared at the mirrors opposite him above the wash basins and at his own confused relfection. Yesterday, she had been so wonderful, so different… what had made her change? Or were these the _true_ colours of Sharpay Evans' seeping through again? He just didn't understand her anymore and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

**Monday, 10.01PM**

Hank sat in his office and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was sure this job would eventually kill him. His shift should have been over half an hour ago but he had been pulled back to do some paperwork which had to be processed that night.

"Damn teenagers." His superintendent, Charlie Throppe complained as he slammed a file down on the desk in front of Hank.

"What did they do now?" Hank gave an amused smile.

Throppe was a fifty-eight year old, unmarried, child-less, over-worked member of the police force and it showed in his attitude.

"Those damn kids at East High, what don't they do?" Throppe nodded to the file in front of Hank. "Those punks that rang in on Saturday about the trashed car retracted their complaint. Apparently it never happened or something. Lousy kids, wasting police time."

Hank stopped smiling as he listened. _They had retracted their statement? _He had no idea what it meant except that if his Kelsi had been involved, well, she wasn't anymore. He pushed the confusion aside and decided to accept this as a happy ending.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asked, smiling again.

"I want you to get onto the two names in that file, get into the records and make sure you put wasting police time on the list." Throppe nodded gruffly.

"Will do." Hank nodded as Throppe left the office. Hank turned the file towards him and flicked the it open. He read the two names at the top; Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton. He slid off his chair and headed towards a filing cabinet and tugged it open. He located the 'B's and took out Bolton's file and then Evan's.

As he returned to his seat, he felt slightly satisfied. Maybe he had even been foolish for thinking that his daughter could do something like that. She was his daughter. How could he have been so… stupid? He sat down at his table again and flicked open Troy Bolton's file and then Sharpay Evans'. He suddenly remembered where he had heard the girls' name before. He expected to find her case notes… but saw the file was empty. He frowned. It shouldn't be empty. He was sure a couple of years back it _had_ been a girl called Sharpay Evans who had been involved in… Yes, it was her.

He stood up and walked out of his office, holding the empty file in his hand. One of the office secretaries was sitting at her desk, click-clacking away on a keyboard.

"Celia, has anyone been using the files in my office?" He asked.

"Uh… no." She looked away from the keyboard and up at him. "Oh, wait. Uh, your daughter came in on Sunday to pick up your documents. Maybe she moved something around?"

Hank froze. He had not asked Kelsi to go into his office for him on Sunday. He had no knowledge of her doing any such thing. He wasn't as confused about the resolution of the case anymore. He began to piece everything together and shook his head, disbelievingly.

"Oh my God… should I have not let her in?" Celia's eyes widened.

"Oh, n-no." Hank recomposed himself. "It's fine… I-I just remembered where I put that file now. Thanks, Celia."

He nodded and gave her a weak smile and then retreated to his office. He closed the door firmly shut behind him as the truth hit home.

"Oh, shit…"

**AN: OMG this was waaaaaay too long. I'm sorry. PLEASE review to tell me if you think it was too long or not. Also how are you liking how the stories going? I know there's a lot of mystery and a lot of it's confusing right now but all you people who like shows like HEROES and LOST should be used to suspense! Haha. ****PLEASE REVIEW. For every review you don't give… I kill a kitten. :o( Give a review, save a kitten. LOL! **


	23. Looking To The Future

_**Chapter 18:**__** Looking to the Future**_

Gabriella sat by the window in the school library and stared reminiscently at the world outside. The grass was greener then green, the sky was bluer than blue and the sun was brighter than bright. At any other time on any other day, Gabriella would have been out there, sitting in the shade under a tree with a book in her lap and her friends surrounding her. Most importantly, she would have Troy sitting beside her and whispering sweet nothings in her ear…

She sighed at her idealised notion of romance and blinked back to reality.

Students all around her were working hard. Some of them were immersed in thick books varying from algebra to history, whereas others were sitting at computer terminals and furiously typing away at the speed of light. She could practically smell the eagerness for education, the thirst for knowledge… This was her world.

She was stupid to think she could sit in the sunshine beside Troy and let the sun bathe on her face. She belonged in the dark depths of a school library that no one half interesting would ever walk into.

_God! Did she just say that?_

Of course everyone in the library was interesting. They all had their own backgrounds, their own dilemmas and their own stories to tell; just like her. She was beginning to change and it was because of Troy. She was considering people who wanted to learn as… freaks? No, that was a Sharpay saying. She wasn't Sharpay.

_Thank God she wasn't Sharpay._

She looked down at the paper before her; she was writing an essay for Chemistry. So far, the only issues she had considered were those of her complicated love life.

Her mother had told her that attachments to boys would only hamper her intellectual development. Gabriella pondered that maybe the reason she had always excelled so highly at school was due to her having no friends. If you had no friends then you had no time taken up with the niceties of socialisation and then you could be one hundred per cent focused on what was important. The future. Her future would look very bleak if she didn't work hard for it now and build on it.

She smiled a little to herself at the thought of studying Medicine at a prestige university like… Harvard. She bit her bottom lip at the thought. _God, the expression on her mother's face would make all the blood, sweat and tears worth it._

With a renewed outlook on life, Gabriella decided to push thoughts of Troy Bolton into the darker, deeper recesses of her mind and focus on what _really_ mattered. Troy… he didn't really matter. It hurt her deep inside to even think those words but she pushed the hurt and the pain away and forced herself to accept that he had made his choices. She could not play the desperate, weeping ex-girlfriend. She had to be successful for herself. It didn't matter if Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Martha and everyone else told her they would support her. One thing that she had learned from moving from school to school was that relationships and ties were there to be broken. She was certain these 'friends' would one day abandon and hurt her. It was a horrible thought but… it made sense, it was logical… and she lived in a world of facts and statistics. The sunshine days were over; no more picnics on golf-courses, no more fun, fun in the sun, sun.

* * *

"Uh, Mr. Evans?" Mrs. Darbus' voice cheerily ringed out across the drama hall to Ryan.

It was a warm, sunny day. It didn't feel like autumn at all and yet, here Ryan was preparing for the infamous Autumn Musicale. The separate acts were breaking for lunch and Ryan was packing away his Tiki-warrior outfit when Mrs. Darbus called to him.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus?"

She made her way over to him. As usual, she was dressed extravagantly in a loose blue tunic with a drooping, big necklace made of brown beads. She smiled at him.

"Any news on Sharpay?"

"Uh, she's still feeling pretty ill." Ryan lied.

"What was it that you said she came down with again?" Mrs. Darbus frowned as if trying to remember.

"Oh, stomach bug." Ryan nodded seriously.

Mrs. Darbus gave him an unconvinced look and then crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hm? Stomach bug… really?"

"Yeah. Um, she's been throwing up all the time… everywhere… even on her food." Ryan exaggerated, not realising how ridiculous his lie sounded.

"I could have sworn you told me it was a cold." Mrs. Darbus looked contemplative.

"No, no. Definitely a stomach bug. I think dad's cooking did it." Ryan gave a forced laugh. Mrs. Darbus didn't smile.

"Really? I seem to recall it was definitely a cold." Mrs. Darbus' mouth stretched into a wide, satisfied smile. "Your exact words, as I remember; _she's so phlegm-y, there's phlegm everywhere… lots of phlegm._"

Ryan cursed his own bad memory.

"Ryan." Mrs. Darbus gave him a levelling look. "I trust you to be honest with me. What is happening with your sister?"

"Well… i-it's an emotional thing." Ryan shrugged, remembering his vow to Sharpay to not tell a soul. "She's… going through something."

"Well, does her _emotion_ have a schedule? Can her _emotions_ please tell me when they'll finish with her?" Mrs. Darbus frowned. "Tell Miss. Evans she's greatly disappointed me. The biggest event of her teenage life could be occurring at the Autumn Musicale and she needs the rehearsal time. Has she forgotten who is coming over from UCLA?"

"Oh, no, she's definitely not forgotten." Ryan clarified.

_How could she forget? If she wasn't crying about __the other thing, it was about this thing. _Things were just not going well for her. He was glad at the very least that she had confided in him, but keeping her secret was proving a big burden to bear – especially with nosy teachers around.

"If her memory's still intact, I guess that's some good." Mrs. Darbus deliberated. "Just let her know I'm very displeased and I expect to see her here tomorrow… preferably on her hands and knees and grovelling."

"I will do." Ryan lied again. He had no intention of increasing the pressure that was already placed on his sister.

He was worried about her and at the same time, he respected her for her bravery and effrontery. If he had been in her position when all the things at the Tigers game had happened, he would have cracked up. The situation with this person bringing up things that the entire Evans' had thought had been left in the past… that was what really scared Ryan. He knew his sister and he knew her insecurities. One of their families best kept secrets leaking out… it would destroy her publicly and personally.

As Mrs. Darbus walked away from him, his mind was racing. The Autumn Musicale was, of course, essential to Sharpay. It could determine her future. He wanted her to have a good one. He wanted a good future for himself too, but at the moment, he was unsure of what his future would involve. He had always had a passion for performing and everyone around him had automatically assumed that he would follow in Sharpay's footsteps and opt for the glamour and glitz of performing. But lately, he had had more time to himself and more of a chance to realise that there were other things he liked just as much as singing, dancing and acting. Baseball, for one. It was an adrenaline rush… something he was hooked on. He had wanted to ask Chad for another game but now that the situation was tense between his sister and the Wildcats, he saw that as inevitable.

The bottom line was, his sister needed support and clearly everyone at school was ready to shred her to pieces. If only there was someone who could help him help Sharpay… but who?

"Ryan?"

Troy Bolton walked into the drama hall, looking around anxiously. Ryan remembered the last time he had been in there was before the summer when he had adopted his role as Arthur in the Winter Musicale. It had been his first and last performance despite Gabriella prodding him to get involved in the Spring and Summer extravaganzas. Troy looked around the hall, as if also remembering what Ryan had been.

"Yeah?" Ryan pulled him out of his nostalgia.

"Why isn't Sharpay answering my calls? What's happening with her? Why isn't she in school?" The questions poured out of his mouth hot and fast. He was clearly frustrated and wanted answers. Ryan wished he could give him the answers but… he was sworn to secrecy.

"I…It's complicated." Ryan shrugged and was about to walk away when Troy called after him.

"She told you about the… the… God, I don't even know what to call them." Troy shook his head.

"Yeah, she did." Ryan nodded. He knew Troy had no idea about the last text message Sharpay had received.

"So why didn't she go to the police? Why didn't she let all this end?" Troy demanded, his voice echoing through the drama hall.

Kelsi was on the stage in the drama hall, concealed behind the drawn curtain. She had wondered off to grab some lunch and then remembered that she had left her music sheets behind. As she walked into the drama hall through the backstage entrance, she heard Troy Bolton's voice echoing all around her. She listened quietly. 

"Because it can't end." Ryan blurted out and then immediately felt like kicking himself, he had already said too much. He turned to go but Troy followed him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What do you mean? Has something else happened?" His eyes searched Ryan's, he was desperately searching for an answer but Ryan wasn't giving him much.

"I-I need to know." Troy's voice cracked. "I care about her too."

Ryan looked at Troy's changing expression and genuinely felt Troy's frustration. It was exactly the same thing he was going through and it was a result of how much he cared about his sister.

"I tried to hate her… when she didn't want to go to the police. I wanted to hate her so much. Gabriella… my friends… it was all so perfect and it was destroyed cos of her." Troy gave a resentful laugh. "I've been thinking about her the last two days. Not seeing her has driven me crazy… and it's because I need her."

Ryan looked surprised at the revelation but also felt uncomfortable with the bluntness that Troy was confessing his feelings to him. Troy seemed so overwhelmed by his emotions that he didn't care who he told anymore.

"I need to see her…"

"I…I can't help you, man." Ryan shook his head and turned to walk away. As much as he felt Troy's pain, what he felt for his sister was stronger and she had strictly forbidden him from going so much as within a 5 foot radius of Troy Bolton.

Troy found himself standing alone in the drama hall; broken.

Unbeknown to him, Kelsi stood far back at the stage, shooting daggers at him. She was furious. He might as well have jumped on a food cart in the canteen and confessed his love for the Ice Bitch. It had been little less then a week since the incident at Gabriella's house and he still felt the need to hurt Gabriella even more by shacking up with that blonde whore.

The good news was Troy had no idea about Sharpay's dirty little secret. From what she was hearing, Sharpay was torn and broken…But that wasn't enough. She was going for complete destruction. _How To Destroy a Bitch_. Kelsi could write the book it. She smirked to herself. Already a plan was being concocted in her mind thanks to the new information she had just received about Troy's naivety.

She left the drama hall, exiting quietly the back way and found herself in the hallway. Her mind was still working away furiously when she saw Gabriella come around the corner.

"Hey, Gabriella." Kelsi smiled widely.

Gabriella gave her a small smile back but didn't say anything. She opened her locker and put her books inside it. Gabriella had had a revelation in the library. She didn't need anyone anymore. She had become too dependant on her friends and her boyfriend. From now on, she was going to fight her own battles and it wouldn't hurt her if she spent less time with her friends and focused more on her studies. She even felt a little guilty that Troy was left friendless… she couldn't really enjoy other people's company anymore. She hoped Kelsi would get the message that she didn't want to talk.

"I just saw Troy in there with Ryan." Kelsi narrowed her eyes conspiratorially. "I guess that's the only friend he has anymore."

_Obviously Kelsi wasn't getting the hint._

Gabriella closed her locker and gave Kelsi a small smile.

"Kelsi, I don't want to hear about Troy anymore." She spoke light-heartedly. "He's… in the past. I want to get past that. I need to be my own person."

"OK…" Kelsi looked a little confused.

"Which means I really need to focus this year. This year determines everything for me. Which means… I'm not going to be around you guys as much." Gabriella gave a small smile. "I need to look towards the future."

Gabriella stared off wistfully into the distance, as if picturing her own grand future and then wandered off. Kelsi watched her go, her heart sinking.

Gabriella was starting to get bored of her. She had to win her back quickly…

**AN: OOOO REVIEW!!! What do you thinks going to happen next? DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? LEMME KNOW, I NEED TO KNOW!!**


	24. AN  Happy!

Dear, dear readers!

I am really happy, I seriously think you guys have been praying for me or something because...

**I HAVE AN INTERNET CONNECTION AT HOME NOW!!**

To celebrate, the next chapter is coming in the next few hours.

Love you all lots,

ZacEfronFiction

xoxo


	25. Past and Present

_**Chapter 19:**__** Past and Present**_

Sharpay Evans was a human time-bomb.

The seventeen year old pristine beauty who normally spent mountains of her time and money on her appearance was a mess. Her skin was a pasty colour, there were dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and a peculiar redness to them that revealed her constant crying. Her shiny, sleek blond hair was messy and she looked like she hadn't washed in days. To make matters worse, she was sure that the bump at the end of her chin was a zit-in-the-making.

Mr. Evans sat on the end of his daughter's bed; he was dressed in a smart, black business suit. He put his suitcase on the floor by his feet and looked over at the human lump that lay curled in a foetal position in the centre of the king-sized bed.

"Daddy?" Her voice was meek and expressed a hint of pain. Sharpay's eyes were brimming with tears; she didn't sit up to acknowledge her father but kept staring straight ahead into the distance, cradling her hands to her chest as if in prayer.

"My little princess…" She felt her father's comforting hand push back a strand of her greasy hair.

"I don't feel too good." She uttered.

"I can see that." Her father spoke grimly. "You haven't left your room in days and today… I got a call from the drama department from your school. That was the real shocker."

"I… I'm ill." Sharpay explained.

"You've never been too ill to conquer the stage." Her father smiled a little. "You've got the Evans' fighting spirit in you."

Sharpay didn't smile, she didn't move and she didn't blink.

"Sweetheart… I…" Her father trailed off. He wasn't good with emotions. He loved his daughter; she was the only daughter he had.

"I remember the last time you were this… _ill_." He shook his head, pained.

"Daddy, don't…" Her voice was weak but already he could hear it cracking to make way for the tears.

"Shh, I'm sorry… I'm sorry." He murmured comfortingly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

He trailed off and looked around his daughter's bedroom. It radiated childish innocence. His eyes caught the clock. He was late for his flight.

He stood up immediately and grabbed his suitcase.

"I'm going to be out in New York for a while." He smiled. "Want me to bring you back a souvenir?"

If anything excited his daughter; it was the prospect of clothes, perfume or jewellery.

He was disappointed to see her shake her head a little and then look away from him.

"This is a little more serious then a fever, isn't it?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Is it a boy?"

"Daddy…" Sharpay whined, tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked away from her father in embarrassment.

"OK, OK. I get it." He nodded understandingly. "You don't want to have this talk with your father."

_Or anyone._ Sharpay thought miserably.

"Well, I got to roll but your mother and Ryan are downstairs if you need anything. I think it's Pilates night." He smiled a little to himself as he contemplative his sons' hobbies. Strange boy.

Mr. Evans turned and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Sharpay pulled the duvet cover over her head; depressed.

* * *

Mrs. Evans laughed a little as Ryan tried to do a handstand and ended up failing miserably; lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I suck at this." He groaned.

"Don't say 'suck' dear." His mother smiled at him as she reached over and took him by the arms. "Now stand here and breathe in."

He did as he was told.

"You were perfect at Lava Springs." She recalled.

"I haven't really been practising…" Ryan shrugged. His mother looked at him in a peculiar way. "I mean, I like Pilates and the yoga scene. It helps to be able to bend like a pretzel I guess. I just don't think its my scene anymore."

"Ah." Mrs. Evans smile broadened. "But baseball is?"

"I'm a natural, mom." Ryan beamed.

"So I heard." His mother smiled back at him. She loved to see him excited and passionate about things. It was normally Sharpay who dominated that area in the home. Sharpay had always known what she had wanted and had always fought to get it. She was very much like her father in that way. Ryan had always been more of a lost little child; always following after his sister since the day he could first walk. He never really had his own path… but now it seemed he was done succumbing to the expectations of those around him and ready to take on the world by taking the first few steps on his own journey.

It was enough to make any mother proud.

Yet, as any parent knew, it was impossible to have complete harmony within ones home. Any good feng-shui enthusiast would say the same! As happy as she was with Ryan's new-found sense of self-purpose, she couldn't help but to worry about her daughter.

Sharpay was born to stand in the spotlight. If people hadn't realised that by now then they didn't really know Sharpay. It was something she fought tooth and nail to gain and Mrs. Evans truly believed her daughter deserved the utmost success. She did work hard for it. It was therefore completely out of character for Sharpay to be locked away in the darkness – out of sight, out of mind. It reminded her of the difficult times the family had gone through only a few years before… Sharpay had been so strong throughout. She had come bouncing back like a tiger and not shown any weakness. Maybe she had been holding her emotions back and it was now taking its toll?

Whatever the problem was, her daughter was no confiding in her.

"Ryan, sweetie…" Mrs. Evans still held Ryan by his two arms. She fixed him with a levelled gaze. "Has Sharpay talked to you about… how she's feeling?"

Ryan's eyes widened a little. He couldn't lie to his mother. He couldn't do it. But he had made an oath to Sharpay. His sister was going through hell and she had confided in him. He couldn't betray her trust. Then again, he couldn't lie to his mom…

_DING-DONG!_The sound of the doorbell sliced through the tension.

"I'll get it!" Ryan smiled, his eyes lighting up. Before his mother could respond, he was out of the sitting room area and bolting through the hallway.

He answered the door and wasn't very surprised to see Troy Bolton standing there in a red T-Shirt with dark sweat pants.

"Hey-"

"Sharpay's not feeling well, she can't see anyone." Ryan responded automatically and proceeded to shut the door. Troy put his hand in the way of the closing door to stop it. Ryan's eyes met Troy's. The two boys stared at one another with looks of defiance.

"Two minutes is all I want." Troy broke the silence.

"You can't even have two seconds." Ryan repeated firmly and yanked the door away from Troy's hand and then slammed it closed.

Troy stood on Sharpay's front porch and stared at his feet as he thought about the number of doors he had had slammed in his face over the last couple of weeks.

He stepped off the porch and sighed as he casually walked onto Sharpay's front lawn. He made a U-Turn and headed for her back yard.

"Plan B." He nodded determinedly.

* * *

Sharpay still lay in bed as her mind constantly rewound and took her back… back to when she was thirteen years old and so… vulnerable. The look in her parents' eyes as they cried as she stood before a room full of people and opened her heart… the hot tears streaming down her cheeks just like they did all those years ago – 

"Sharpay?"

She could have sworn she heard someone call her name. She heard a noise like someone had stumbled and then a loud crash which made her sit bolt-up right in bed. Her hair was still a mess and her eyes were red, she had a face streaked with tears and a runny nose… and laying flat on his back on her bedroom floor was Troy Bolton.

She didn't know whether to scream abuse at him or faint. She felt embarrassed, shook-up and angry. Her open bedroom window signalled to her that he had used the 'Gabriella-Montez-Balcony-Route'.

"He…hey." He spoke a little weakly as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sharpay looked at him as if he were insane. Troy noticed the anger in her eyes and took into account her dishevelled appearance. _Maybe she really was ill?_

"Uh… Plan B?" He spoke uncertainly, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. He was embarrassed too.

"I'm not Gabriella freaking Montez. You do not, I repeat, you do NOT invade my privacy!" Sharpay shrieked at him as she pulled herself out of bed and rounded on him. He took a step back, looking a little worried.

"Sharpay, you seriously don't look too good…" Troy frowned. "Maybe you should sit down."

"Maybe you should get out!" Sharpay shouted.

"I'm not going anywhere until you give me some answers." Troy shook his head. "Do you know that nearly everyone hates me at school now? And that the teachers think I'm some kind of liar – not to mention that I have a police record for wasting police time! I'm going through hell."

Sharpay glared at him. He was so selfish. _He was going through hell._

"You have no idea…" Sharpay turned away from him.

"You're right – I don't. So why don't you explain."

"Just leave." Sharpay demanded as she staggered back to her bed and sat down on the end of it. She looked tired and for the first time, Troy noticed her defeated expression.

"What's going on, Sharpay?" He spoke in a softer voice.

"Nothing's going right." Sharpay's voice broke as fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Tell me. Tell _me_ what's not going right. I can help you. We're in this together." Troy urged as he moved closer to her. He sat down beside her.

"No… you can't." Sharpay sniffed. "Just go. Don't bother me again."

"You're not making any sense. W-we were going to go to the police. Everything was going to be OK."

"It is OK!" Sharpay shot at him. "The messages have stopped, OK? Everything's fine. So me and you – we don't have to even look at each other anymore. Do you understand me?"

Sharpay had a strong, defiant look on her face. Troy looked at her and shook his head in disbelief.

"You, you told me you were scared." He replied. "I thought I was helping you."

"No." Sharpay shook her head angrily. "You're pathetic. You think you can save everyone Troy. I wasn't scared… I wasn't scared. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the chance to play _knight in shining armour_ so I did what I had to do to get you and Gabriella back for stealing **my** spotlight at the Winter Musicale."

The words left Sharpay's mouth before she could stop them. They were vicious, cold-hearted and not true. Sharpay may be devious but everything she had just said wasn't true, it wasn't true at all. She was caught up in the heat of the moment. Horrific events from her past were chasing her, she had to get away from them and she couldn't do that with Troy tailing behind her. She had to push him away, no matter how much it hurt.

Troy felt as if he had been slapped across the face.

"Y-you don't… you don't mean that…" He looked at her face, desperately searching for an answer that would suit him. One where she wasn't the vicious Ice Queen but really, she was still the human being he had become friends with over the last few days.

"Get out." Was Sharpay's only response. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes in case she gave into her true feelings.

"You're a bitch." Troy stated firmly as he stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him and making Sharpay jump. She burst into a fit of tears all over again.

Troy walked down the stairs of the Evans' house; his thoughts were racing through his head at a mile a minute. She had played him all along. He knew she had hated Gabriella and that she would do anything to be centre stage… but… God, she was manipulative. He had given up Gabriella with the subconscious hope of having a relationship with Sharpay and the thought hadn't even struck him until now. He felt sick. He had been put under her spell... he was a fool.

He needed to get some air; he had to get out of here.

He walked into the hallway and headed for the front door. Ryan stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice and his jaw hit the floor.

"What the hell-?"

"Don't worry, I'm gone." Troy replied coldly as he pulled open the front door. "I feel sorry for you, Ryan… I really do. I don't know how you survived with her all these years."

With that, Troy left, slamming the door behind him and leaving Ryan standing in the hallway with his orange juice; looking bemused.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**__** Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the late update. I had an Internet problem but from now on, expect constant updates once again!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEWWW!!! **_

_**Also, I made a myspace page for my fanfiction so I can reply to you guys through comments and stuff, it's a little difficult to do it on Fanfiction(dot )net so add still a work-in-progress, but add it!!**_


	26. AN Link!

I'm writing the next two chapters as we speak but I forgot to add the My Space link. Well, I added URLs don't come up on Fanfiction(dot)net so I have to be clever! Heehee.

The link is:

MySpace (dot) (com) (slash) zacefronfiction

Add the page, I'll be updating blogs on there and posting bulletins whenever I update. :


	27. The Day Before

**AN: **This chapter is set a day before the events of _Chapter 19: Past and Present_.

* * *

_**Chapter 20: The Day Before**_

Kelsi's mind was working furiously as she walked home from school. Only hours before, she had realised something startling.

_She was losing Gabriella._

It wasn't fair. Gabriella was like her. The two of them were different… like tropical fish thrown into a tiny goldfish bowl full of unintelligent goldfish droids. She and Gabriella were not 'gold'; they were of colour, of beauty… They belonged together.

_How could Gabriella think facing this world alone was a good option?_

As Kelsi stepped through her front door, slamming it closed behind her; a slow smile played across her lips. She knew exactly what would make Gabriella realise she needed her friends again. She needed to get Troy Bolton back into the picture. He had kissed Sharpay, it had been his own weakness that had caused him to be thrown out by his friends. Now it looked like Kelsi was going to have to clean up his mess and get him accepted back into the group and back into Gabriella's heart.

_And after over-hearing Ryan at lunch today, she knew exactly how to do it._

Sharpay didn't want anyone knowing her dirty little secret - that was for sure. She was desperate to protect her past from everyone at school – including Troy. Kelsi sat her schoolbag down at the foot of the stairs and proceeded up to her room as her mind calculated how she could manipulative this new development in the situation.

Sharpay would have to lie to Troy and hold back the truth on him. There was no way she would tell him. That would make Troy frustrated and eventually cause him to pull away from her. When the Wildcats and Gabriella saw Troy had once again come to his senses; the foundations for the renewing of their friendship would be set.

Kelsi's smile widened as she reached the top of the stairs. _She was a genius._ Her smile quickly disappeared as she saw what was in front of her.

Her bedroom door was slightly ajar and she could hear movement from within.

_Someone was inside her room…_

She ran into her bedroom, flinging the door wider open and almost toppled over in shock.

Everything was a mess. Her duvet was on the floor and her bed mattress had been flipped over. Her wardrobe doors had been thrown open with the contents tossed on the floor; her books on her bookshelf were disarrayed; her bedside table had had its drawer's yanked open and the items within thrown onto the floor.

In the centre of her dishevelled room stood her father; a grim expression on his face. Kelsi's anger subsided and she gulped as she realised what he held in his hands.

It was a thin, brown police file with the name **SHARPAY EVANS** written across its tag.

"We need to talk." Her father fixed her with a stern glance. Kelsi swallowed again and folded her arms across her chest.

"Who's cleaning my room?" She demanded.

"Do you know how illegal this is?!" Her father lost his patience and brandished the file in front of her face. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kelsi stated; looking her father straight in his eyes.

Hank was the first to look away as he let out an exasperated sigh. His daughter was in with the wrong crowd. There had to be someone influencing her, getting her to do this… because the Kelsi he knew never would. She was smart and witty. She wasn't… this.

"You know what I'm talking about." Her father shook his head. "You know, Kelsi. You stole this. God knows why."

"I didn't." Kelsi replied.

"This girl…" Her father gestured to the file in his hands. "You have to understand her past is a delicate… it's a difficult situation that everyone was put in when it happened. No one suffered more then she did. How could you take something like this?"

Kelsi didn't reply but looked away, her arms still folded across her chest. Her father didn't understand her. He was siding with Sharpay Evans. She was a slut. _A difficult situation? Ha!_

"Kelsi… I can't believe you would do this." Hank carried on, a pleading tone to his voice. "J-Just tell me who put you up to this and I'll take it from there."

Kelsi turned to face her father once more. A hopeful look sprang up in his face.

"I told you." Kelsi retorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hank exhaled sharply. He was losing his patience. Someone was manipulating his daughter. Some punk… It had to be a boy. He had seen this scenario so many times in his career. The misled, underage teenage girl following the orders of some twenty year old jerk-off. That was never going to be his daughter. Never.

"Kelsi, whoever this guy is… you stay away from him." He grimaced. "Do you understand me?"

"There is no guy." Kelsi spoke truthfully. Her father's look made her realise he didn't believe her. _He really doesn't understand… _

"Of course…" He shrugged a little, defeated. "I…uh, I'm gonna take care of this. You just… just get your life together. Stay away from… whoever it is that's behind this. You're better then this, Kelsi."

With that, Hank turned and left. He had no intention whatsoever of turning his daughter into the police. He was going to slip the file back where it belonged before anyone could notice it was missing. Kelsi was still so young… why should he destroy her future before it even began?

Kelsi watched her father go; hatred surging through her. At least he was going to take care of the issue with the file. He was so pathetic. Everyone was pathetic. They were so easily manipulated because they were too busy thinking of themselves, they were too blinded by their own thoughts to realise what was happening.

Her room was a tip but she had to ignore that for now. She had more pressing matters on her hand. She walked over to her cluttered wardrobe and shoved aside the mess of clothes and shoes and stared down at the wooden oak panelled flooring of the wardrobe. She dug her fingers in around the edges and pulled the panelling off to reveal a hidden panel within. Inside it was a cell phone, a scruffy looking notebook and a photo album. Kelsi's hand stopped over the photo album. She smiled a little to herself as she pulled it out. She flipped through it. It contained page after page of pictures of Gabriella. Some were from the summer, some were of Gabriella on-stage performing and others were of Gabriella doing normal things like eating lunch or talking to Taylor. There were a few pictures of Kelsi and Gabriella sitting together at the pool at Lava Springs.

_Good memories._

Kelsi flipped the photo album shut, even more determined with what she was going to do. She took out the cell phone and went to the address book. Only one number was stored: SHARPAY E. She clicked 'WRITE MESSAGE' and her fingers moved over the keypad as she wrote her text.

She had a plan all worked out. She was going to isolate Sharpay from Troy and then bring Troy back to Gabriella. When Gabriella opened her heart up to Troy again, things would go back to normal… back to how they were before Troy kissed Sharpay. Kelsi decided he had suffered enough now. Right now, Kelsi just wanted to give Sharpay a little nudge in the right direction to pulling her away from Troy…

Kelsi smirked with satisfaction as 'MESSAGE SENT!' appeared across the cell phone's display.

* * *

Sharpay sat in front of a brand-new vanity mirror and ran a comb through her hair. Her eyes were red and filled with tears and her face was a sickly-pale colour. She felt sick all the time- and nervous. She would give anything for this feeling to disappear. Yet, her problems were so very real that she didn't think they would disappear anytime soon. 

_Who had she been kidding to think her past wouldn't catch up with her?_

She felt so alone. Ryan knew. Her parents knew. Yet, she couldn't tell her parents about this. It would be too painful to bring up all the old business again. She told Ryan because it became too much of a burden to hold up all by herself.

Not that he was helping. He had arrived home today and made her feel even worse by telling her of Mrs. Darbus' anger and of Troy's persistent nosy questions.

Sharpay was worrying about the Autumn Musicale. She could pretty much kiss goodbye to a place at UCLA. Troy was another thing that worried her. She liked him… she almost loved him. Did she love him? She couldn't even remember anymore. She knew he could never know. He would never look at her the same way again. No one would. She had worked so hard to get to the top, to be seen as fierce, to be who she was now. It would all be torn apart if it ever came out…

Her cell phone beeped with a message. Sharpay frowned as she realised it was from an unknown number. She felt sick all over again. A feeling in the pit of her stomach told her what to expect.

_It was impossible though… she had changed her cell phone number. _

She opened the message and her fears were confirmed.

_**WHAT WOULD YOU GIVE FOR YOUR DIGNITY?**_

_**DOES TROY BOLTON KNOW?**_

_**IF HE'S SUCH A GOOD FRIEND**_

_**MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM**_

_**HE'S YOUR FRIEND**_

_**AND FRIENDS DON'T KEEP SECRETS!**_

Sharpay saw what the message was implying. They wanted her to stay away from Troy. Then it would be all over? She hit reply and texted: _**THEN IT'S OVER? I WONT GO NEAR TROY. IS IT OVER?**_

She had a splitting headache and her mind was working overload at the possible response she would receive. Maybe it wasn't even one person? Maybe it was a whole group of people? Oh God, it was the Wildcats! That's why they targeted her. They wanted their precious team captain back. She felt certain it was them. It had to be. Who else would care about her relationship with Troy? It was Jason and Taylor and Chad. Gabriella was too much of a goody-goody.

Her phone bleeped again and the message replied:

_**IT'S ONLY OVER**_

_**WHEN I SAY IT'S OVER.**_

Sharpay burst into tears. She had no choice but to push Troy away. She had no choice but to suffer until whoever they were or whoever it was decided to leave her alone. She had no choice and no control.

* * *

_**AN: Hey guys, so what do you think of the direction the stories going in? Does this chapter make it clearer why Sharpay reacted the way she did to Troy in the last chapter? And what are your predictions for the future? I love reading those! Let me know! Also, add the myspace page:**_

Myspace (dot) (com) (slash) zacefronfiction


	28. Smashed

_**Chapter 21: Smashed**_

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Ryan frowned as he watched Sharpay cram a copy of _Hamlet_ into her pink-sequined school-bag. She was sitting on the floor by the foot of her bed, her cell phone sat by her foot.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Ryan smiled despite his surprise. He sat down on the floor beside her. "What changed?"

"It's over." Sharpay shrugged, tossing her cell phone to Ryan and getting up off the floor with her school-bag.

Ryan frowned as he read the messages and then looked up at his sister.

"This…this doesn't sound like it's over." Ryan stated.

Sharpay didn't bother to reply, she turned around and put her school bag on her dresser table. Behind her, Ryan stood up and walked behind her.

"Shar…"

"It **is** over as far as I'm concerned." Sharpay glared. "They've got their team captain back. I haven't got anything else they want."

"Wait… no." Ryan's eyes widened. "They wouldn't…."

"Wouldn't they?" Sharpay whirled around, a vicious look in her eyes. "Ryan, wake up. This is the Wildcats. Summer is _over_; it's time to come back to reality."

Sharpay turned away again as Ryan mused over what she had just said. He didn't believe the Wildcats could be so vicious. It was in Sharpay's suspicious nature to… well, suspect everyone. This certainly explained why Troy had looked so angry as he had left their house the other day. Sharpay had pushed him away and only God knew what lies she had concocted to make him hate her as much as he now did. Ryan had to admire his sister for her courage but he was starting to wonder at what cost she was trying to preserve her social image. He decided not to argue with her.

"Well, sis. It's good to have you back." Ryan smiled a little half-heartedly.

Sharpay smiled a little to herself.

"Thanks Ry."

Ryan nodded and as Sharpay turned away to the mirror again, he slipped the cell phone into the back pocket of his jeans. In his mind, he was already forming a plan to take the phone to the police. They could trace the message… they could do _something_. Sharpay might hate him for it but it would be better in the long run.

He started to leave.

"Ry?" Sharpay called just as he reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you." Sharpay smiled. Ryan smiled back. "But sometimes… you really do ask for it."

Sharpay strode over to him and thumped him on the back with her right hand. Ryan let out a loud howl as his sister over-powered him and dragged him to the floor. To an observer, the two fighting siblings could have almost looked amusing. It was clear that despite Ryan's newfound athletic abilities, Sharpay was still the physically dominant child in the family. She pulled the phone out of his pocket and left him on the floor; gasping for breath, and shot him a glare.

"When did you become so sneaky?" She frowned.

"S-Since I cared about you." Ryan spluttered a little as he gasped for breath. He sat up and coughed. "Beginning to regret that now."

"Well, I don't want any regrets." Sharpay replied with a determined look on her face. She put her phone onto her dresser table and grabbed her hair straightener. She slammed the solid metal hair straightener into the plastic covering of her phone – over and over again. Ryan watched helplessly. Sharpay finished and smiled triumphantly as she scooped the fragmented contents of her phone into a bin.

"Well done." Ryan remarked sarcastically. "You've ruined your one chance of getting even with whoever that was."

"Leave." Sharpay growled.

Ryan turned and left the room. In his mind, he was contemplating whether his sister really was as cold a human being as many assumed her to be. Ryan had been there for her these past few days, he had been her rock. They had almost bonded over this horrible experience. If there was anything good that was meant to come from this; it should have been that the two of them were more united now. However, the reality was quiet different, as Ryan had just experienced.

Sharpay sat inside her room and wondered if she had made a mistake in smashing the phone and therefore destroying the last remaining bits of evidence that proved she had been mentally tortured by some sick individual or _individuals_. Then again, wasn't it better to try and shove this back into the past where it belonged rather then drag it forward for everyone to see?

There was no way she was going to let anyone who didn't need to know find out. No way. No... No… destroying the phone was a good thing.

Sharpay curled her legs up towards her and hugged them to her chest as her mind wandered back to when she was thirteen years old… She didn't want to remember… But her own memories were something she just could not escape.

_**AN: **_Next chapter will be set in the past and you will FINALLY find out what happened.


	29. Memories Part 1

_**Chapter 22: Memories**__** (Part 1)**_

The Evans' were a well-known family in their neighbourhood. They lived in the richest neighbourhood in Albuquerque and in the finest house on that block. Mr. Evans was known for being a tough corporate scoundrel who was always booked on some airline or other to fly off to some meeting or another at some glamorous location or other. Mrs. Evans was known to be a little dramatic at times; she loved the expressive arts and was known theatre-goer and a lover of aerobics.

They had two children – thirteen-year-old twins – Ryan and Sharpay Evans. The two children attended Junior East High School and were all set to graduate to East High School in the summer. Sharpay was described as having her fathers drive and ambition but at the same time; she had the eccentric traits her mother did and had a love of the Arts. Ryan was a little day-dreamer who could be seen lounging by the family pool; sipping lemonade as his sister styled his hair.

Yes, the Evans' had lived the idyllic American dream.

Sharpay Evans continuously stressed over clothes, make-up and 'hurting her throat' which could damage her 'career'. Ryan didn't really have any ambitions. He was a child and living for the moment. He was happy to let his sister stress and follow after her.

Mrs. Evans was a stay-at-home mom. She didn't want the preoccupations of a career, her husband was away enough from the children and she didn't want them to feel completely orphaned.

"When I grow up, I'm never ever going to stay at home." Sharpay mused as she bit into an apple.

Her mother stood at the kitchen island before a chopping board and smiled as she sliced a tomato.

"Then I suggest you don't have children." She remarked.

Sharpay toyed with her hair. It was long and extravagantly blond; it fell down way past her shoulders. She was very thin, the future curves that her later teenage years would bring her had not yet surfaced. She was also taller then most children her age which was made noticeable as Ryan walked past her, a head smaller then her, and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Children. Eww." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Gross." Ryan agreed. "We learnt that in sex ed."

The two siblings shuddered in disgust as their mother laughed.

"Well, why don't you two darling _children_ go set the table? Daddy's coming home for dinner tonight." Mrs. Evans steered her two children in the direction of the dining room.

"Yay!" Sharpay smiled widely. "I hope he bought me a souvenir."

"I don't know about a souvenir but I know he's bringing a very important business colleague, so you two need to get dressed – after you set the table." Their mother mused as she turned to the stove and ladled something that resembled soup.

"Great, dinner's going to be boring." Ryan looked disappointed.

"How much do you want to bet their going to start talking about tax returns?" Sharpay commented as she left the kitchen with her brother.

* * *

James Hardman had a rugged looking face with dark features. His eyes were big and brown, he had a slight tan to his face and jet black curly locks for hair. He wore a sharp black business suit with a black tie and sparkling black shoes.

"Yeesssh, that guy over-polished his shoes." Ryan whispered to Sharpay as her pretended to be blinded by a bright light. Sharpay giggled and nudged him to shut up as James walked over to them and extended a hand to Ryan.

"And this must be little Ryan! I've heard so much about you, kid." He had a heavy voice and smiled a big smile as he shook Ryan's hand.

"That's me." Ryan nodded.

"This is my Sharpay." Mr. Evans placed a hand on Sharpay's shoulder, beaming with pride. "She recently took the Star Dazzle award at our country club. Quite the little artiste."

"Oh, daddy…" Sharpay laughed modestly.

James Hardman smiled broadly at her. He took her hand in his. His grip was firm and something about the glint in his eye startled Sharpay.

"You've got a great house here, Evans." Hardman acknowledged, letting Sharpay's hand go.

Sharpay ignored the sickening feeling she was getting at the pit of her stomach and forced a smile.

* * *

As everyone settled into dinner, Ryan couldn't help but to scowl at Hardman. Everything about the guy was so … cheesy and fake. He was a complete suck-up. Ryan hoped his dad wouldn't go into business with him. Sharpay was sitting in between Ryan and Hardman and she also looked bored with the conversation and Hardman's predictable replies. 

"Well, I agree with you about the company revenues going downhill this season, James. It's a valid point." Mr. Evans nodded as he took a sip of wine. "What you did with the Bundt account was impressive as hell. Think you could work some of that magic down here?"

"I'm certain of it." Hardman nodded and Ryan made a face at him. Mrs. Evans noticed and shot him a sharp look.

Mrs. Evans didn't like Hardman either; he resembled a shark, but then again, so did most of her husbands' business associates. She had learned a long time ago to just sit back and feign interest with a smile.

"I'll, uh, I'll go check on the desert." Mrs. Evans announced, thankful she had remembered it so that she could take a breather. "Ryan, come give mummy a hand."

Ryan followed his mother and left.

"Ah…" Mr. Evans patted his stomach as he let out a burp. Sharpay giggled.

"Daddy!"

"Pardon me." Mr. Evans shot his daughter a cheeky smile and winked.

"Oh, I don't mind." Hardman laughed a forced laugh.

"Toothpick. Need a toothpick." Mr. Evans nodded as he looked around the table.

"Their in the lounge. Ryan was making toothpick-models again." Sharpay informed.

Her father shook his head a little and got up and left. Sharpay smiled to herself as she watched her father go and then took another spoonful of her rice.

"Your mothers a brilliant cook." Hardman remarked.

"Yup, she cooks a lot." Sharpay nodded.

"How old are you?" Hardman mused, turning his attention fully on her.

"13." Sharpay boasted proudly.

"Wow, you're quite a woman, aren't you?"

Sharpay shrugged a little, blushing. Hardman laughed and put a hand on her bare thigh. Sharpay stared at his hand, her heart skipping a beat. She looked up at Hardman. He smiled as he caressed her thigh.

"You are a beautiful young lady."

Her face reddened with humiliation. She looked away and pulled her dress down, causing her hand to touch his. He stopped stroking her thigh and took her hand. She tried to awkwardly move it away, feeling extremely self-conscious, but he held onto it.

"You have amazing eyes."

Sharpay turned and looked at him. There was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before in an adult. She had always been taught to trust adults. But she didn't like this. She wasn't comfortable.

She could hear Ryan and her mothers' footsteps. Hardman let go of her hand and returned to his dish.

"This is brilliant!" He remarked exaggeratedly to Mrs. Evans as she entered, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Why, thank you." Mrs. Evans smiled as she sat the desert dish down and Ryan put down a handful of plates. The two took their seats and her father entered the room.

Sharpay watched her family regroup and felt extremely awkward and isolated. She was confused and worried. She didn't know what to do.

So she ignored it and picked up her spoon, hunched her shoulders and continued eating.

_**End of part 1 of 'memories'. I wanna hear your predictions!**_


	30. Memories Part 2

_**Chapter 23: Memories (Part 2)**_

"What did you think? A man worth going into business with?" Mr. Evans asked his wife.

The couple were standing at the sink in the kitchen; he was drying and she was washing. She smiled at his question and gave a shrug.

"I don't know how you're going to go into business with someone so slimy and slippery." She joked. Her husband laughed.

"Outward appearances aren't everything. Man's got an intelligent brain. He's worked miracles for one of our rival companies." Mr. Evans replied as he dried a glass salad dish.

"Well, you're the business man." Mrs. Evans smiled and gave her husband a kiss.

"Gross." Ryan shuddered at his parents. He was standing at the refrigerator and musing over whether he could get away with eating ice-cream after he had just gorged himself on three helpings of desert.

Mrs. Evans laughed a playful laugh as she tugged away from her husband and then frowned at her son.

"Ryan, you know eating cold things before bed gives you a weak bladder."

"Mom!" Ryan flushed a shade of red and slammed the fridge door shut. His father laughed.

"Listen to your mother, son. She cares about you and your bladder."

Ryan frowned at his parents and decided to leave the kitchen. He was a thirteen year old in numbers only. Everything about his manner and demeanour implied that he had the mental age of an eight-year-old. Like any child, he sought comfort in his sister, and despite being identical in age; he still looked up to her.

"Shar." Ryan strode casually into his sister's bedroom. He frowned when he noticed she wasn't there.

"Shar?" He looked around, confused.

"What, you dork?" Sharpay marched into her bedroom. Her hair was dripping wet and she was wearing her pink night-gown and held a towel.

"Nothing." Ryan remarked and jumped onto her bed. "What did you think of that dude?"

"Get out, Ryan." Sharpay slammed her bedroom door shut and walked over to her bed, looking annoyed.

Ryan frowned. He always walked into Sharpay's room whenever and however he felt like it. She had never had a problem with it before.

"Why are you grumpy?" He looked puzzled.

"Because." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Why did you have a shower? It's so late. You're going to sleep with wet hair now." Ryan nodded.

Sharpay plugged her hairdryer into the socket.

"New invention." She remarked sarcastically. "It's called a hairdryer. Anyway, I felt… dirty, I wanted to shower. I hate that guy."

Sharpay sat down on the end of her bed and switched on the hairdryer. Ryan nodded sympathetically.

"I know. Such a weed. I like it when dad's work people are old. Like granddad. At least then you have the chance of getting money from them."

"I didn't like him. Full stop." Sharpay ran a hand through her hair. "He…"

Ryan looked at her expectantly. She stopped and sighed.

"Just leave… please."

Ryan shrugged and got off her bed.

"OK, grouch-bottom." He sloped off towards his own bedroom.

Sharpay watched him go, a frown settling across her face. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs; it was her mother. She stopped and smiled at her daughter and walked into her room.

"Hey, still up?"

"My hair's wet." Sharpay explained.

"OK." Her mother sat down on the bed beside her. "Want me to comb?"

Sharpay nodded and slid down to the floor at the foot of her bed. Her mother gently ran a comb through her hair.

"Ah, you were blessed with my beautiful hair."

"You would say that." Sharpay giggled and her mother laughed.

There was a moments' pause as Sharpay recounted the night's events.

"Mom…" Sharpay began.

"Hm?"

"I… you know Mr. Hardman?" Sharpay didn't know how to carry on. She didn't understand what had happened so how could she explain it?

"Ah, yes." Her mother nodded. "Your fathers' told me some rather exciting news. It seems Mr. Hardman owns a penthouse by the sea in Los Angeles. He's invited us for next week. We can all go as a family because of school holidays."

Sharpay didn't know what to say. Go to LA with Hardman?

"Isn't that wonderful? It's where all the movie stars are. Hey, maybe we'll even see someone famous. Leonardo DiCaprio… quiet a dish!"

"Mom!" Sharpay rolled her eyes with embarrassment. Boys were the last thing she wanted to discuss with her mother.

"Well, I'm trying to get you to show a little energy here." Her mother prodded her with the hairbrush. "You've been quiet this entire evening."

"I… I don't like the Hardman guy."

"Hm, me neither." Her mother agreed.

"No, h-he's different… like, weird." Sharpay tried to explain.

"Honey, they're all the same. Piranhas in business-suits, that's what I call them." Mrs. Evans sighed. "The best thing to do with people like that is smile and pretend you're anywhere but in a conversation with them."

"OK." Sharpay nodded.

Her mother didn't understand the full intensity of what Sharpay had experienced. If she had, perhaps she would have been more careful with her choice of words. However, Sharpay didn't understand the situation herself. She knew it wasn't right for a boy to touch her anywhere she didn't want to be touched, or even kiss her. But Mr. Hardman was a grown up. She had always been told to respect her elders and had always expected the same degree of respect back. Her mother had labelled 'people like Mr. Hardman' as piranhas. Did that mean her mother knew the kinds of things Mr. Hardman had done to her? And it was OK? Sharpay felt humiliated and decided not to talk about the subject any longer.

Maybe he hadn't even been doing anything inappropriate. Come to think of it, she couldn't even really remember why she had felt so worked up around him. Oh my God, did she have a crush on him? No way! He was the same age as her dad and he had greasy hair… he was gross. No, she didn't have a crush on him. He just made her feel weird because… he was a piranha, like her mother said. Just as her mother had advised, she would smile and pretend she was anywhere but with Hardman. Escapism was a wonderful thing.


	31. Memories Part 3

_**Chapter 24: Memories (Part 3)**_

_One Week Later_

Sharpay's heart was racing. Everything felt so real and everything hurt. She looked around the room with big, round eyes - a wild look cast in them - and the bright ceiling light stung her unadjusted eyes. She slid off the bed, moaning as she clutched her stomach and swallowed the rising sick back down her throat and then let out a howl as she stepped on her stiletto heel.

The world hurt.

She knew one thing: She had to get out of here. The white linen sheets were stained with her blood. It had dried across the insides of her thighs and travelled down over her knees. She tried to pull down her dress to cover it.

This was surreal. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks and the frantic sobs from breaking out.

How did she get here? How did it get so bad... so wrong?

Hardman was no where in sight.

"Shar? SHAR?!"

She could hear her brothers frantic voice in the distance.

A moment later there was persistent hammering on the wooden door of the hotel thudded through her head. She had the worst headache in the universe but that was the least of her problems.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Sharpay could hear her father's voice and her mother's crying from the other side of the door. She tried to stand up, tried to call out, but all that escaped her lips was a cry. A cry for help heard too late.

The door flew open.

Her mother stood there in her blue sequined dress, hugging Ryan to her chest with tears flowing down her mascara-stained cheeks. Her father looked as if he had aged another twenty years and a wide-eyed hotel concierge stood there with the room key-card.

Mrs. Evans pushed past the three men and ran towards her daughter.

"Oh my God.. Oh my God..." She hugged her daughter to her chest. Sharpay let the tears flow.

"Shar, you OK?" Ryan looked scared.

Mrs. Evans brushed her daughters blonde hair back and out of her face and began to cry even harder.

"The fucking bastard. The fucking..." Mr. Evans was pacing around the room, unable to look at his daughter. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Mom..." Sharpay sobbed.

"Shh, it's alright.. it's OK, baby. Mommy's here now." Her mother soothed, pulling her back into her bosom.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans died. Their daughter's innocence, purity... her childhood... it had been ripped away from her. She was so young. She didn't deserve this. Ryan didn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that one of the hotel cleaners had noticed Hardman had been acting weird with Sharpay. He had asked his parents if Sharpay was Mr. Hardmans' daughter. Her parents had laughed and said of course she wasn't. She was a blonde-haired, all-american girl - their girl. She bore no resemblence to Hardman.

Then the stories unfolded. Ryan had been pushed away to his room. Staff after staff had stated they had seen Hardman make Sharpay cry, they had seen him ... hug her ... touch her inappropriately for a man who wasn't her father.

"We've called the police, sir." The startled concierge announced to Mr. Evans who was still pacing.

Mr. Evans turned and stared down the small, dark-haired beady-eyed man.

"That's my daughter.. you hear. My daughter. Not.. not some fucking..." He broke off. Tears consumed him. A scared and confused Ryan walked over to his father. Mr. Evans put a hand on his sons head, a defeated look in his eyes.

"Dad, what happened to Sharpay?"

"I...I'll call an ambulance, I think." The concierge nodded. He sensed this was a family moment. A moment that no family should ever have to go through but a family moment nonetheless.

* * *

What had happened that week? Sharpay didn't want to remember. She knew what the aftermath had been and that was enough. She had been dragged into months of therapy to try and deal with it. Yet, she had pushed the thoughts aside and buried them deep into her subconscious. She didn't want to confide in a psychologist, she didn't want to 'bring it out into the open'. She didn't want to think about his touch... She didn't want to remember feeling that weak and helpless ever again.

* * *

It was midnight; it was dark. The sounds of the lapping waves and the late-night sea breeze could be heard. Ryan stood in his sandals on the sandy beach, alone, and stared out at the vast body of sea. Behind him stood the impressive five-star hotel they had spent the last week in. It was filled with uproar.

Bright, flashing red sirens and confused people all went about their business behind him.

There were three police cars and two ambulances. Sharpay was in one of them. In another was a bell boy at the hotel who had been knocked unconscious as he tried to bar Hardman's way. Hardman had not only raped his sister, he had also spent the last two months sucking up to his father, gaining his trust so that he could gain access to the company accounts.

And tonight?

Tonight he scored the jackpot. He ran off with a cool $3 million and his sister's virginity. He not only hurt his family but he also hurt his fathers' business.

The police were going over his fathers' business finances now and trying to figure out if Hardman had embezzled them for anymore.

It got better. James Hardman was a fraud through and through. His real name wasn't even James Hardman. His identity papers were a fraud.

Ryan didn't understand what Sharpay was feeling. He was too consumed with what he was feeling himself to take other people's feelings into account.

The sister he shared everything with. The one he cracked lame jokes for. The one who didn't laugh at him for dressing up in their mom's dresses when their parents went out to dinner parties. The one sister he had in the whole world.

How long had it been going on for? How come he wasn't there to protect her? His dad wasn't there either. They were all fooled, tricked. Did that make them pathetic? Did it make them incapable? He could never deny her anything again. That was for sure. He had to love her 110 more, never take her for granted and never see her hurt again.

That was the day Ryan grew up. He shifted from an immature, under-motivated child to his sister's lackey. It was the least he owed her.

* * *

Sharpay shuddered with horror at her past memories. She looked over at her clock, the digital display read: **2.15AM.**

Only a couple more hours to go before she would be back in those hallways again, back to face the music... literally and figuratively.

* * *

_AN: It was pretty clear Sharpay got raped. I didn't want to do the scene in detail because a) it's disgusting. i don't want pedophiles out there getting off to my stories! eww. b) you guys have good imaginations. fill in the blanks. c) it would have taken way to long to build up to. so a nice summary is better! right? i hope you agree. :)_


	32. Normal Again

_**Chapter 25: **__**Normal Again**_

Sharpay Evans strode purposefully down the hallways of East High School. She donned a pink-rhinestone Gucci bag, tight-fitting white jeans and a pink V-neck tube top. Plugged into her ears were a set of pink headphones and in her hands; she held a pink 'Hello Kitty!' sidekick that held her full attention.

_-I heard she slept with Troy…_

_-Gabriella Montez pushed her in front of a bus and she was in hospital!_

_-I heard she went into rehab._

_-__No way, Troy dumped her!_

All around her, people were talking. People loved to talk. People loved their daily dose of gossip. Someone had to fuel the rumour mill and it looked like this week it was Sharpay's turn to take up that burden.

"So what?" Sharpay shrugged to her uncomfortable brother as he looked around; very much aware of the eyes upon them.

"I'm at school, ready to learn, ready to graduate and get the hell out of here just like everyone else." Sharpay turned around and acknowledged the glaring eyes for the first time. "What're you looking at? I know, I'm interesting and rich. You're jealous. Get over it."

Sharpay pointedly pulled her Gucci bag further up her arm and onto her shoulder as the group of girls standing at their lockers shot her murderous looks. Sharpay gave them a little pouty-smile and then strode off again down the hallway, pushing past a few jocks and returning her attention to clicking away on her Sidekick.

Ryan watched her go and then turned to his locker. He twirled in the combination.

His sister had woken up this morning and spent over an hour getting ready for school. She had been full of attitude since the moment her eyes had opened. All of the insults and all of the anger that she had been storing away over the last few weeks were finally being unleashed upon everyone and he felt sorry for anyone who crossed her path.

Ryan was secretly glad his sister was presenting her 'in your face' attitude to the world. After the break-down of the weeks gone by, he knew she couldn't handle anymore. It was a good thing that she was back in charge. The funny, sweet and almost human Sharpay had died when Troy had walked away from her. It was ironic how sometimes Ryan knew what was in Shar's heart before even she did.

She was brave, she was beautiful. This was her life; her time to shine. He was happy to let her go out there achieve it all. If that meant watching her insult and tear down people… well, he couldn't argue with that, could he? She had been torn down enough in her life.

"Oh my God, Ryan!" Red, curly-haired Sasha Mahone stopped at Ryan's locker and shot him a big smile. "How are you, honey?"

Ryan looked Sasha up and down; utterly confused. Sasha was one of the six tall, pretty, popular girls in school who ruled the cheerleading team and rocked all the hottest parties. Sasha was also the biggest bitch on planet earth who had made him eat toothpaste in second grade.

"What do you want, Sash?" Ryan queried, sounding bored.

"Oh, hon." Sasha gave him a smile. "You're so cute."

"Get to the point." Ryan slammed his locker shut.

"What's going on with my homie, Shar? I missed her!"

_Ah._ Ryan thought, a light bulb clicking on in his head.

"She's fine." Ryan replied, turning away from Sasha and walking up the hallway.

"Oh, come on! You have to spill. Did she really over-dose because Troy dumped her for Gabriella?" Her tone was insistent and more impatient now.

Ryan looked annoyed. Of all the stupid bullshit these drama queens came up with, this had to top the list.

"Sash… go back to your cronies. There's no scandal with my sister. Troy didn't dump anyone for anyone. There's nothing going on." Ryan iterated.

"Uh… really?" Sasha frowned at him, folding her arms across her chest. She turned around and gestured for Ryan to look. Ryan looked over her shoulder.

Sitting outside the school canteen on a picnic bench was Gabriella. Her hair was longer then Ryan remembered it and extremely straight. She was wearing a pair of cream shorts with a black blazer and smiling. She was smiling at Troy. He was sitting beside her on the bench, a book in his lap and talking animatedly. They both looked happy… happier.

"They're dating again…?" Ryan asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Oh my gosh, you like, really didn't know?" Sasha asked. "But, like, Shar-Shar tells you everything, right?"

"I…" Ryan shook his head and stopped talking. He didn't want to say anything more. He felt hurt for his sister. He wasn't even Sharpay but he could tell that seeing Gabriella and Troy so close again so soon… it would be excruciating. Everyone at school had just started getting acquainted with the idea of Troy and Sharpay being 'friends with benefits' and now it was all back to square one again.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Ryan frowned, getting sick of having a gossip-whore trying to mooch information from him. He turned back around and his eyes widened in surprise. Sharpay was standing behind him and Sasha and watching the innocently beautiful scene of Troy and Gabriella sitting in the shade; laughing and joking; the idyllic couple… Something in her eyes glittered as her gaze flittered away from them and she caught Ryan's eye.

"Ew, Troy and Gabriella. They're both as fucked up as each other." She retorted, her voice cold, and shoved passed Ryan and Sasha.

The two watched her go, their mouths hanging open slightly.

Standing on the opposite side of the open school court and watching Sharpay storm away was Kelsi; a slow, satisfied smile crept across her face as she turned her gaze onto Troy and Gabriella again. She had been meaning to shove the two together again but it looked like nature had beaten her to it. The two were sitting together and getting along without her even having to intervene. Everything was normal again.

Gabriella giggled, she was in a fit of hysterics. She couldn't remember being so happy and feeling so alive before. Actually… she could. It had only been a few weeks ago when she and Troy would spend every waking hour in each other's presence and her own smile would never leave her lips. Now, everything felt new and 'for the first time' again. It was like the sun was brighter and warmer then she remembered it and sitting here in the company of her amazing boyfriend was worth much more then it had ever been before.

_Her boyfriend?_

Was he even that anymore?

It wasn't like they had suddenly agreed to date again.

_But everything was going so well…_

She had been sitting in this exact same spot two days ago when Troy had approached her; he had appeared shy and uncomfortable. He had told her he was glad he had caught her alone and without her 'entourage'. The remark had annoyed Gabriella and she had told him to either move away from her or she would do so herself. He had apologised and then sat down, looking extremely worn out. Their conversation just escalated from there. It began with discussing the Wildcats, then Gabriella's mom, then with of Sharpay and why she wasn't in school. Eventually, Troy had just blurted out his frustrations. He had wanted to help Sharpay, the two of them had gotten into a tight situation – he wouldn't say what – and they had gotten closer. He had grown confused, he had hurt people he cared about and he had lost good friends. It then turned out that had been Sharpay's evil plan all along.

"_And now here I am. Alone and helpless." _

"_You're not helpless."_

"_I'm alone."_

"_You… you don't have to be."_

And with that statement, Gabriella took his hand into hers. It wasn't symbolic of love but it did display that she trusted him again. And who knew, maybe in the future, just maybe, they could go back to where they had been before.

Now, two days on, Gabriella and Troy were still meeting at the same spot. No one interrupted Gabriella during her 'private study time' which had now turned into her 'private Troy time' so the two were always left alone to bathe in one another's company.

She truly believed they could be a couple again. In an instant, the thoughts of her being an independent, career-driven and ambitious young woman were dashed and replaced with fantasies of her and Troy picnicking at the park… That was the effect he had on her.

Sharpay stormed into the drama hall. The dark, gloomy aura of the shadowed hall was a stark contrast to the glittering, bright sunshie-filled day outside and it suited Sharpay's mood much better. Sharpay could see other drama students walking around in costumes or practising routines here and there. Mrs. Darbus stood at the foot of the stage and was speaking to a boy dressed in an orange monk-robe.

"No, Simon, monks are clean-shaven. There are no afros!" Mrs. Darbus looked perplexed as the young boy trudged away from her.

Sharpay took a deep breath as she contemplated running away before Mrs. Darbus saw her. However, she realised she had to face the music at some point and it might as well ve sooner rather then later.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Sharpay's voice sounded meek and slightly afraid for the first time.

The middle-aged woman turned around and a frown creased her forehead the moment she settled her eyes upon Sharpay.

"Ah, Miss. Evans!" She folded her arms across the chest of her blue smock. "We have much to discuss."

"I guess…" Sharpay sighed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't very well."

"I heard." She looked displeased. "But that's the least of your worries now. The big show is in two days time. And you are very unprepared. I'm almost considering not letting you participate."

"No!" Sharpay's eyes widened in shock. "No, no, you can't. I'll work extra hard, I'll give it 200 of what I have. Just … please, I need the chance."

"Hmm." Mrs.Darbus looked slightly unconvinced. "Very well. I expect to see a well-rehearsed performance by the end of tomorrow."

Sharpay gulped. _Tomorrow?!_ What with the choreography and the composition of the song she was planning… it would never happen. It would never happen, not in a day. But it had to. Otherwise, she would have failed before she had even begun. She had to try, if nothing else.

She gave Mrs. Darbus a forced smile and nodded.

She had a feeling the next two days were going to be hell. Then she recalled everything she had been through over the last few weeks and welcomed this 'new' hell because it couldn't get any worse, right?

_**AN: REVIEW:**_


	33. Everyone's Problems

_**Chapter 26:**_

Taylor watched Chad as he strutted around with his friends on the basketball court with a shy smile on her face. Jason and Zeke were laughing at him because he had no idea he had blue paint all down the back of his red Wildcats basketball uniform. Taylor giggled a little to herself. He could be arrogant, he could be full of himself but he was definitely her Chad. And she… loved him.

A wide smile crept across her face at the realisation.

The swelling feeling inside her chest, the fluttering in the pit of her stomach… it wasn't natural to feel that way about someone every minute your hand brushed passed theirs or every time you felt their breath on your cheek. Eventually, the novelty of a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship would wear off, right? Eventually… eventually, you wouldn't feel like the birds were singing and that the sun was shining brighter then ever every time you walked down a street, hand in hand, with a guy, right? So why did Taylor still feel so crazy about Chad?

Her sister never stuck with one boyfriend for more then a month. Well, a month was her record. It was weird for Taylor to compare her relationship with Chad's with the relationships she had known in her life – mainly her sisters. Did it mean that there was something wrong with her? She was so obsessed with him.

Lately, she hadn't even noticed that she was drifting apart from Gabriella because she was so preoccupied with Chad on the brain.

He was a basketball player. _A jock._ Next year they would most likely go to different colleges and only ever send each other the occasional Christmas card. It tore her apart to think of the future. No, not the future. **A** future without Chad… She realised she needed him there with her. She didn't know why. He was useless as heck most of the time but nevertheless she wasn't complete without him.

_He completed her._ What a cliché!

"Aww, look at Taylor, with love in her eyes!" Zeke's loud voice cut through her dream-like state. She blinked and then frowned at him. He was standing on a bleacher below her and laughing.

"Shut up!" Taylor shot him an angry look.

"Man, every time she's around Chad… it's like… like when Romeo meets Juliet for the first time." Jason joined in with a teasing tone.

"Congratulations for managing to stay awake in English Lit class." Taylor shot back, frowning. She felt all exposed… they knew her innermost thoughts and she didn't like it. Mainly, she didn't like it because she still hadn't interpreted what they meant for herself.

"Of course she digs me." Chad shrugged, tossing a basketball at Zeke. "Now get your head back in the game."

Taylor's mouth flew open in annoyance at Chad. His arrogance and pride could be lethal at times. This was one of those times.

"Don't flatter yourself, Chad." She frowned at him. She got up off the bleachers and pushed passed Zeke.

"Ooo burn!" Jason laughed at Chad as he watched Taylor stomp away.

Chad watched her go, a frown flittering across his face. He knew Taylor didn't like it when he acted like, well, a jerk, but it had been a joke. He was hanging with the guys, this is what he was like when he hung with the guys! Why did girls have to take everything to heart?

He shook it off and then concentrated on the matter at hand.

"Leave her. You need to concentrate on the now – getting your ass kicked by me!"

With that, Chad grabbed the ball out of Zeke's hand and shoved Jason away who attempted to block him; turned and triumphantly delivered the ball directly into the basketball hoop above his head.

An angry Taylor walked through the hallways; her mind was racing with thoughts. Boys were so confusing. They were jerks too. One moment, Chad looked like the most wonderful boyfriend in the world… and then he opened his mouth to speak and ruined it all. Typical(!)

Maybe there was something to what Gabriella was doing these days. At first, Taylor just saw it as Gabriella trying to hide herself away from the world because of her break-up with Troy. Now, some of the things Gabriella had mentioned were starting to make sense. Just like Gabriella, a boy was starting to take over her entire train of thought. She was becoming a freak! Gabriella's approach was the right one to take. Guys could come and go but the future… her future career, that was something that she would always have to work for.

She headed out of the hallways and out into the court. It was where Gabriella spent most of her time these days. She sat under a bench and read…and read… and wrote. It had almost seemed quiet pathetic to begin with but now Taylor guessed she would be joining Gabriella's little study group.

Taylor's eyes widened in surprise. It looked like there was already a second member in her study group. Sitting under the tree on the bench with a litter of books all around them and a few remnants of lunch were Troy and Gabriella. It seemed more like they were concentrating on one another rather then on Chemistry projects.

Huh. So-called friendships. Gabriella hadn't even bothered to tell her that she had resolved the situation with Troy. Was it even resolvable? After everything Chad and his friends had said to Troy… they had ended their friendship with him for _her_ and it seemed like she didn't care about the sacrifices her friends made for her. All she seemed to care about was herself. Her own career.

In that one snap-instant, Taylor's mind shifted from supporting Gabriella's 'be a career woman, be ambitious' route to hating the girl she saw before her. She was selfish and pathetic. Taylor hoped she would never treat her friends the way Gabriella had done.

She turned away from the sight and contemplated that even though Chad could be a jerk, at least he had the decency to keep his tongue inside his own mouth – unlike Troy Bolton. Chad had also been so supportive of her best friend; Gabriella. So supportive in fact, that he had sacrificed his centuries-long friendship with Troy for her.

Taylor rounded a corner at the end of the hallway and, as she was in her own little world, didn't notice Sharpay heading straight in her direction. The two collided with a crash. Sharpay sprung back, an angry look spreading across her face.

"Watch where you're going, fat-ass!" She screeched.

"Oh, move your bony little ass, Blondie!" Taylor gave back as good as she got and pushed Sharpay out of her way and stormed off.

Sharpay stood there and watched Taylor go. _Wow, the geek had some fight in her._ Sharpay shrugged off the encounter and pressed forward. She had more urgent matters on her hands. She had to find Ryan, she needed to get everything ready in time for tomorrow. And Kelsi! Of course, she needed Kelsi!

Sharpay's eyes widened as she saw Kelsi at her locker. A smile spread across her face as she dashed over to Kelsi.

"Kelsi, rehearsal after school at 3.15, OK? Drama hall!" Sharpay spouted. "Be there on the dot, we have a lot to go through."

Kelsi frowned a little but nodded. "Uh… OK, why?"

"Uh, hello. The big Autumn musicale? My one shot into UCLA? Duh!" Sharpay rolled her eyes at Kelsi's ignorance. "Just be there!"

Sharpay walked away and Kelsi watched her go. Sharpay was planning on going to UCLA? Like that would happen! Well, not if Kelsi had anything to do with it, it wouldn't…


	34. Her Ultimatum

AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to Sarah AKA xxTroypay4ever who contacted me on my MySpace page and gave me the strength and inspiration to write again. Thank you so much! BTW you can add my MySpace page, the URL is zacefronfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 27: Her Ultimatum**

Kelsi sat on her bed with crossed legs; her laptop sat in her lap and her eyes were heavily trained on the flickering screen before her. Her bedroom was cloaked with shadows as it lay in semi-darkness. The red figures on her digital clock blared the time; 5.58AM.

Kelsi's hands moved expertly across the black keys of the keyboard as she typed. A small smile spread across her face.

She had barely slept all night and it showed. Her normally curly hair which represented a bubbly personality lay limp on her head and her eyes were crowned with eerily dark circles. Yet, her facial expression was one of serenity; she felt at peace.

The prospect of Sharpay Evans leaving Albuquerque to make it big in Los Angeles made her skin crawl. She wasn't about to let Sharpay get away. She wasn't going to let Sharpay achieve what _she_ wanted to achieve for herself.

On the screen before her was a MySpace profile which featured a picture of Sharpay wearing a pink head-band and shooting a pearly-white smile at the camera. The profile name read: Shar! Kelsi glared at the headline Sharpay had chosen for herselfl, it read; **_I know. I'm better then you. There's no need to message me about it. KK? Toodles!_**

Sharpay was scum! She wasn't better then anyone and she certainly wasn't better then Gabriella Montez. Gabriella was perfect and wonderful in every way and what truly made her astounding was that she never flaunted her successes in other people's faces. Of course, Sharpay had written the headline as a way of teasing her friends, it was an inside joke. Yet, Kelsi was so determined to hate that even the slightest flaws in Sharpay's character made her lash out violently.

All night she had been wracking her brains, desperately trying to concoct a new plan... a new way of keeping that bitch in her place. Things were starting to get serious if Sharpay was seriously considering a career in showbiz, but Kelsi wouldn't let that happen.

She had decided that she needed to get back in touch with Sharpay and assert her authority once more. Of course, Sharpay had changed her phone number and Kelsi couldn't sneak into the administration office again to get it again; it was too risky, she had almost been caught by the school secretary last time. So now she decided to exploit the social networking sites on the Internet. She had searched Facebook for any signs of Sharpay, then Bebo, then Xanga and had finally arrived at MySpace. She had created an account under the name of 'NOBODY' and had proceeded to send Sharpay a message.

She sighed with satisfaction as she clicked 'send' and then flopped back onto her bed and giggled. She loved it when things just 'clicked' into place to come together.

* * *

"I don't get it. I thought Troy was a cool guy." Ryan shook his head, frowning to himself. 

"Ugh, _Troy Bolton_ is the last thing on my mind right now, Ry!" Sharpay let out an exasperated sigh. She was standing at her closet with the doors flung back and was rummaging around for the perfect outfit to wear during her performance.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ryan shrugged and sat up on his sister's bed where he had been lying sprawled on his stomach and flipping through a copy of 'Vogue'.

"What about blue with sequins?" Sharpay gave a puzzled look at a sparkly blue dress she was holding up.

"My outfit is dark blue, that's lighter. You want the colours to collaborate, don't you?" Ryan stressed. He stood up and moved over to the closet. He pushed aside a few outfits that were placed on hangers within the closet and then finally came to a dark blue, satin dress that was sleeveless.

"What about this?" Ryan queried.

"Ugh, no, no! Ryan! You're not getting it. It needs to have a 'pop' to it. It needs to stand out on stage. This... it's too plain." Sharpay groaned, frustrated.

"Well, we've got that sparkle-me-up kit mom gave us for Christmas when we were 12. I don't think we used up all the glitter." Ryan smiled.

"So we customise it?" Sharpay frowned, a pout forming on her mouth.

"Yes, we customise." Ryan laughed.

"Ah..." Sharpay smiled as she took the dress from Ryan. "You _are_ getting it! I taught you well little brother."

Ryan rolled his eyes at his sister as she took the dress from him and left the room. He looked over at the time. It was 1.10PM. He and Sharpay had both rushed home for lunch because of Sharpay's 'wardrobe' crisis. He was glad it was resolved now. He sat down on the bed where Sharpay's laptop lay open. On the screen was a MySpace page. He clicked 'home' as he decided to log in and quickly check if he had any new comments. He realised that Sharpay was still signed in and the red 'NEW MESSAGES!' alert caught his eye. He shot a side-long glance at the door to check if Sharpay was nearby and then clicked on her 'Mail'.

He knew it was childish and wrong to sneak behind his sister's back and invade her privacy but he couldn't help it. It was human nature that when you were presented with an opportunity, you quite often took it.

A profile with no picture named 'NOBODY' had left a message entitled: 'A LITTLE ULTIMATUM FOR DADDY'S PRINCESS'.

Ryan's face darkened as he read the contents. He felt physically sick. What was being proposed was wrong on so many levels.

"It... It's never going to be over, is it?" Sharpay's cracking voice came from behind him. She was standing behind him, helplessly clutching to her dress and a tube of glitter.

She was reading the message from over his shoulder, her eyes were welling up with tears as her face reddened from frustration and fear.


	35. His Ultimatum

**AN: Please note the time for the different parts to this chapter, this chapter is set in the same day as the last chapter.**

**Chapter 28: His Ultimatum**

**1.10PM**

"Man, I don't understand you chicks." Chad shook his head. Taylor shot him an angry look.

"Chicks, Chad?" She reiterated.

"Uh... girls? Women?" Chad looked uncertainly as he studied Taylor's face. "People?"

Taylor frowned and pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear.

The 'gang' were sitting in Social Studies class which was almost empty. The entire class had turned up only to discover Mrs. McFarland had broken her collarbone and was in hospital. The substitute teacher had, unfortunately, been caught up in heavy traffic and so would not be able to make it in time for their period. This had led to much of the class whooping and cheering before vacating the classroom.

Kelsi, Martha, Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Jason were the only ones who didn't bother to leave. Rather, they enjoyed the emptiness of the classroom and took the time to kick back and relax. The surprising thing was... Gabriella had left class with Troy. She hadn't even looked back to see what her friends were doing. Instead, she had been so immersed in some 'deep' conversation with lunkhead basketball man that she had skipped off in a daze with him.

Taylor had angrily and coldly remarked; "Bitch" under her breath, but it had been loud enough for everyone gathered around her to hear. Everyone had mainly looked confused but out of the corner of her eye, Taylor could have sworn she had seen a look of utter shock fly across Kelsi's face... if Kelsi had been shocked however, she got over it relatively quickly as a moment later, her face had a nonchalant resolve to it.

Taylor's comment had nevertheless led Chad to remark that he didn't understand 'chicks'. Taylor supposed she could sympathise with him; the entire status quo of East High was being rearranged once more and this time it was not in Taylor's favour. First, Troy thought he could just abandon his friends and who could forget him getting cosy with Sharpay Evans? And now Gabriella had taken him back despite all of the 'pain and crying' she went through on Taylor's shoulders? Was there something the gang were missing out on here? Had everyone gone completely crazy? NOTHING MADE SENSE.

The lack of logic in her friends' actions bubbled up Taylor's frustrations. She was also confused, just as Chad seemed to be now.

"I know, man. Troy and Gabriella? When did that happen again?" Jason shook as his head as if trying to clear it.

"Guess they made up." Martha mused, she was doodling on a notepad.

"And I guess they left us out of the loop." Taylor added, seething.

"That's cold... real cold." Zeke frowned.

"I don't even know Troy anymore." Chad sighed, leaning back in his chair and tapping a pen on the desk before him.

"You know, my sister has this theory that as we grow older we find our true selfs and our _true_ friends. I guess we're... growing up." Taylor shrugged.

"Is this the same sister who fucks the first thing she sees?" Kelsi struck back.

Taylor's mouth flung open in surprise. Chad's eyes widened and Zeke nudged Jason as both boys tried to conceal their laughter. Martha stopped doodling and suddenly looked more awake.

"Gabriella is our friend. We shouldn't turn our back on her. Friendships take work. If you give up, then what kind of friend are you?" Kelsi spoke confidently, a deep, bitter anger rang out in her voice. She stood up before Taylor could react who was at this point miming a goldfish as her mouth opened but no words came out. Kelsi walked out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her with a thud.

The remaining room was silent, the tension was thick and then...

"Yeah... chicks are crazy." Chad nodded to himself. Taylor shot him a sidelong glare.

* * *

**1.20PM**

Gabriella and Troy were leaving the school campus hand in hand. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces and looked cheerful.

"OK... So we have no class courtsey of Mrs. McFarland and then we have a free period and then lunch... How much better can this day get?" Troy smiled.

"Hm... spending it with you pretty much makes it better." Gabriella smiled. Troy smirked and pulled Gabriella closer to him by the hand and then planted a kiss on her lips. Both of them drew back from the embrace with big smiles on their faces.

"So... what do you want to do?" Troy queried.

"Well... my mom's not home." Gabriella smirked back, a knowing look playing across her face.

"Hmm." Troy pretended to think for a moment, smiling.

"Come on!" Gabriella giggled and pulled on his hand. The two started to run off the school grounds, laughing.

* * *

**1.30PM**

Sharpay was pacing back and forth through her bedroom. Ryan was seated on her bed with the blue dress he had picked out for her earlier in his lap. The laptop sat on the floor at his feet, it was opened to the dreaded MySpace page.

"We have to do something about this. We have to go to mom and dad." Ryan stated firmly. "This is going too far."

"NO!" Sharpay screeched; she whirled around and shook her head at him. "No... we can't. It-It'll just re-open old wounds again. It'll hurt them... you don't want mom and dad to... to hurt for this? Do you, Ryan?"

Sharpay's voice had a tinge of desperation to it. Ryan could see how desperate she was to keep everything quiet and keep it to herself.

"No..." He admitted. "But you still have to tell, Shar. You can't do perform tomorrow night without me and Kelsi... without your supporting act."

The latest message that had been concocted by this 'nobody' person was the final straw in Ryan's eyes.

"If I don't do what they say..." Sharpay sighed. "Then everyone will know. UCLA will never take me let alone any other college. I'm... I'm damaged goods."

Sharpay sank down onto the bed next to her brother, she looked completely drained of energy and defeated.

Ryan's eyes widened at her words.

"Is that how you see yourself?" He sensed the anger rise in himself as the protective big brother instinct kicked in. He grasped her firmly by the shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Shar... what happened, it wasn't your fault. You're not to blame."

"Uggh, get off." Sharpay shrugged him off and jumped off the bed. Her reaction was normal for her as whenever anything concerning her emotions came up, she sealed herself off from the rest of the world; even her own family.

Ryan stood up behind her, tossing the dress to one side from his lap; a determined look flitting across his face.

"You have to tell. You can't jeopardise your future for this... this person." Ryan nodded. "No one is going to judge you... Mom and dad will get the school involved and everything will be OK."

"No! I told you..." Sharpay sighed. "I'll handle this. You... you and Kelsi are off the hook. I'll face the music alone... I'll manage."

Ryan stared at his sister incredulously. "You're going to perform Humuhumunukunukuapua'a... alone?! Do you know how crazy you sound right now?"

"Ryan. Just leave it!" Sharpay commanded, pushing past him. "This is my problem, so you keep you nose out of it!"

With that, she stormed out of the room. Ryan watched her go, glaring after her. How could she be so stupid? How could she-

"Oh! And another thing... this is _my_ room!" Sharpay stormed back in and stood by the door, holding it open for Ryan to exit.

"FINE!" Ryan shouted at her, his face growing red with anger. He heard the door slam behind him. He knew Sharpay was angry. He knew if he acted against her wishes then there would be hell to pay. But right now, he honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was sort this mess out. All he wanted was a sense of normality back in his life... and his sister's. And he knew just the person who could help him.

* * *

**1.58PM**

Troy felt strange. He was inside Gabriella's bedroom and her entire house was empty. They were completely alone. Free to do... whatever they wanted. And yet, he couldn't be excited. He didn't feel... it didn't feel like anything was going to happen.

Gabriella was sweet, she was funny and she was caring. When he kissed her, all of those good parts about her seemed to shine down on him. But other then that... there was no excitement.

He knew Gabriella was suggesting more then kissing when she had invited him back to his house but now that he was here, sitting on her bed, he felt uncomfortable. He had never felt this way around a girl before.

"So..." Gabriella smiled, sitting down beside him. "We have two and a half hours to kill."

"Yes we do." Troy nodded, trying to smile.

"Are you OK?" Gabriella frowned.

"Mmhmm." Troy nodded again.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and he was glad for the distraction.

"Uh, I better get that." He smiled and slid off the bed, pulling out his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, without checking his phone to see who was calling.

"Uh.. is this Troy?" An uncertain male voice rang out.

"Well... you dialled Troy's phone so why wouldn't it be?" Troy joked. "Wait, who is this?"

"It's Ryan." Ryan's voice was clearer now.

"Oh, hey man. How's it hanging?" Troy tried to play it casual. In the back of his mind however, he was utterly confused as to why Ryan Evans would be calling him.

"Hey, listen... it's Sharpay." Ryan added.

Ah. Now it all made sense to Troy.

"If Sharpay wants to talk to me, she knows what number to dial." Troy stated, rolling his eyes at the lameness of Ryan. He was getting ready to hang up when Ryan persisted with urgency to ask for his help.

"My help? On a Sharpay-related matter? Well, let's see... I tried to help her before and what did I end up with?" Troy shook his head in amazement at the guts Ryan had to ask him for such a favour.

"You know what, man, I think you need to grow up and get out of your sister's shadow." Troy spoke angrily into the phone. He almost felt sorry for Ryan, even if the kid was getting on his nerves right now. At least Troy could walk away from Sharpay but Ryan had to face her every day of his life. The girl was sick. The way she had manipulated Troy to get him away from Gabriella... it made his stomach turn to think she could behave so cruelly. She had obviously been feeding Ryan some of her lies and getting him to bring Troy back for her. Well not anymore. He was done being 'Mr Good Guy', he was over the whole 'Look at me, I'm Troy, Take advantage of my good nature.'

"Troy, man... this is different. It's... serious. There's things she hasn't told you. She's not safe." Ryan's voice sounded strange. He almost sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

Was this really that serious?

"Ryan... dude, I couldn't care less." Troy stated coldly and turned off his phone, cutting Ryan off mid-sentence.

"That was Ryan?" Gabriella moved off the bed and came to stand in front of him. Troy nodded a little as he put his phone back into the back pocket of his trousers.

"W-what did he want?" Gabriella looked confused.

"Something to do with Sharpay." Troy shrugged. He saw Gabriella's face stiffen at the name and sighed to himself. "Don't worry... I'm here now, aren't I? With you."

Gabriella nodded a little but stared down at the floor. Troy could sense she was thinking something inside but she wasn't about to clue him in anytime soon about what it was that was going on in her head. He could sense that it had something to do with him and Sharpay. He tilted up her chin so that her eyes met his and his facial features softened.

She was truly beautiful. She was... so sweet. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

"I care about you so much." He whispered.

"I love you." Gabriella replied. As soon as the words left her lips, she looked surprised.

Something in Troy's stomach turned at the words that she had just spoken. She loved him? As in true love with the harps and the birds and ... love, love? He thought she was sweet, sincere and she was definately cute. But... God, wasn't his five year old cousin sweet, sincere and cute?

What the hell was he doing standing in the middle of Gabriella Montez's bedroom? What had happened to the feelings that were aroused in him when he had kissed Sharpay- those new feelings? They were lustful but also... kind of love.

But Sharpay didn't feel the same way. She hurt him. Was he here to hurt her?

No... he liked Gabriella. He kissed her. He wanted her.

No... yes... maybe?

Things were so much easier only a few months ago. Before he had experienced Sharpay, before he had come to know her personality. Things were complicated now. Nothing was as simple as saying 'I love you' to the raven-haired girl standing in front of you who so desperately wanted you to say those three little words.

But he couldn't say them.

At that moment, his mind replayed the conversation with Ryan on the phone. Ryan had sounded desperate and panicked. Now that Troy thought about it, Ryan had definately been choking back the tears. He hadn't wanted to know. Why? Because thinking of Sharpay hurt too much... She hurt him.

Was she worth him antagonising over?

"Troy...?" Gabriella frowned, a searching look was reflected in her eyes as she scanned the unsuaul expression on her boyfriend's face. "What're you thinking?"

"I... I love you." Troy sighed. Gabriella smiled widely and put her arms around him and he let himself sink into her warm embrace.

Troy's mind was scrambled, he was confused. He had to say words that meant nothing just to get his pacing mind to stand still for a moment. He was literally being driven insane by the conflicting notions that were firing through his mind.

He didn't realise how he and Gabriella ended up on the bed, he didn't realise in the heat of the moment that they were frantically unravelling each other out of their clothes. Most surprising of all, he didn't feel anything when he 'made love'. It was... empty sex.


	36. Lonely Girl

**Chapter 29: Lonely Girl**

Kelsi felt highly satisfied with herself. She was sitting in the kitchen of her house and carefully scooping out chocolate ice-cream into a bowl for herself.

"Darling...?"

Kelsi turned around; she stopped scooping. Her calm demeanour soon turned to one of annoyance.

"Mom." She regarded the figure before her with a cold tone.

Mrs. Nielson was pushing into her early forties but to look at her, you would say she was on the brink of about thirty. And that was only if you were being critical.

The woman had extremely fair skin but the amount of time she spent in tanning booths had left her with a surprisingly natural bronze glow. She was as thin as a rake and three breast enlargements later allowed her to wear tight-fitting dresses with V-Necks like the flowery, summer-feely dress she wore now.

Kelsi looked at the woman in front of her and wondered if she had been adopted. It was the same thought that crossed her mind every time she saw her mother. Of course, she and her mother were literal strangers. Mrs. Nielson was a successful clothing model during her late teens and early twenties. She often complained about having married at such a young age to Kelsi's father as it had 'wreaked havoc' on her figure. She blamed the birth of Kelsi for the fact that she was now beginning to get wrinkles and was never going to get a photoshoot for cosmetics because she 'just didn't have the skin for it'.

A long time ago, when Kelsi's mother complained about her own faults and somehow managed to blame them on Kelsi; it would tear her apart. Now she was older and had hardened herself up so that her mother's critical comments didn't even faze her.

Her mother had outer beauty but she couldn't see the beauty within. The two had never hugged, they had never really had a conversation as her mother was always busy 'jetting off somewhere exotic for another Vanity Fair or Vogue photoshoot'.

"Oh, honey. You're not really going to eat _all_ that, are you?" Her mother frowned slightly at the bowl of slowly-melting chocolate ice-cream that sat on the counter next to Kelsi.

"No." Kelsi sighed. She turned back to the ice-cream contained and dragged the ice-cream scoop through it once more; digging up a big scoop of chocolate ice-cream, and then dropped it into her bowl so that now it was practically over-flowing.

"I'm going to eat even _more_ than that." Kelsi smiled with satisfaction.

Her mother's mouth twitched a little, whether from surprise or disgust; Kelsi couldn't be sure. Right now, Kelsi couldn't care. She was celebrating. Tonight was about her.

She picked up her bowl and moved past her mother to leave the kitchen.

"You know, in my day, we used to say: a moment on the lips, forever on the hips!" Her mother shouted after her from the kitchen.

Kelsi rolled her eyes as she sat down in the living room in front of the TV.

"Well then, I'll get lipo... just _like my mother._" Kelsi uttered bitterly under her breath as she put her feet up.

She tried to focus her thoughts on something a little more relaxed. She decided to think about all she had achieved.

Her message had definately done the trick. She had recieved a call just after school from Sharpay informing her that she wouldn't be needed in rehersal. Kelsi had pretended to be confused and had even tried to protest that Sharpay couldn't do the performance alone but the girl had been adamant: she was going to perform alone. Kelsi had shrugged and told Sharpay she wished her luck and then hung up.

Tomorrow night was the big show. Sharpay's chances were almost indefinately... well, nil. She had no chance at all. She had been under-prepared already but now she was under-supported too.

Kelsi knew what she was doing was a good thing. She was helping herself and helping people like herself; people like Gabriella.

At the thought of Gabriella, she realised how much she missed her. They hadn't spoken in days. She knew Gabriella had been talking to Troy again and they did seem awfully cosy but then again, Gabby was always a soft touch.

She picked up the phone from the table near the couch and automatically dialled Gabriella's home phone.

A few moments later, she heard Gabriella's voice.

"Troy?"

"Um, no... It's Kelsi." Kelsi frowned slightly into the phone. "You were expecting Troy?"

"Oh hey, Kels." Gabriella sighed, it sounded as if she were smiling on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, kind of..."

"What's up with you and Troy these days?" Kelsi queried.

"Oh, God. I think I made the biggest mistake letting him go, Kels." Gabriella sighed. "He... he's wonderful. He's just amazing. You wouldn't get it... it was unbelievable."

"What was?"

"Uh... it's not exactly the kind of thing I can tell you about over the phone. My mom might hear!" Gabriella giggled.

"Well... did you guysa make out?" Kelsi pushed.

"And a lot more!" Gabriella squealed into the phone and then laughed. Kelsi forced a little laughter from herself.

"Wow, so I guess you guys are serious now?" Kelsi remarked. "Congrats."

"I guess so!" Gabriella chimed. "Listen, I have to get off the phone now. Mom's calling me for dinner but I'll update you on everything tomorrow."

"OK... See you tomorrow." Kelsi hung up and drifted off into her thoughts again.

It was obvious Troy was completely taking advantage of Gabriella. He couldn't truly care about her. Oh, Gabby could be so naive sometimes.

Kelsi looked around the dark, empty room where she was sat in and then down at the bowl of melting ice cream.

Everything at that moment just about summed up her life. There was Gabriella, all happy and loved, and sitting down to dinner with her mother and there she was... her dinner was ice-cream and her mother was probably going to go choke on some carrot sticks or whatever.

At times like this, Kelsi really felt like a lonely girl.


	37. Lonely Girl 2

**Chapter 30: Lonely Girl (Part 2)**

Sharpay walked through the empty hallways of East High. She was uncertain of the exact time but she did know that it was late evening; it must have been nearly 9PM. Yet, getting home was the last thing on her mind.

She was in a panic. She cursed the day she had ever been born. Everything was going so wrong lately. She had always thought her life was unfair but compared to the ordeal she was being put through now; she would kill for everything to go back to the way it was on the first day of school.

It had started out so simply. She had just wanted Troy Bolton and yes, she was competitive by nature and she had thought she could kick some Montez butt and once again, show the student body who the real tough-nut, hottie was around East High. However, things had changed so quickly and so dramatically that she barely even had time to make sense of them all.

Somewhere along the line, she changed from being Miss I-See-I-Want-I-Take to seeing something deeper in Troy; he became more then just another possession for her to claim. With all the emotions stirring within her, she was caught completely off-guard by the first time she had been approached by this 'unknown' person. She had willingly submitted to their demands mainly for Troy's sake... because she suddenly **cared **about him. If it had been her in that position a year ago, she would have told the person trying to bribe her to go get fucked because she really would not have given a damn if Troy's relationship with some girl had been destroyed.

Then the other demands came... and Sharpay just submitted to them because she had given in once and the easiest thing to do had been to just roll over onto her back like a fool and let the person walk all over her.

She hated herself for being weak. She hated herself for feeling. What good had any of it done? Where was Troy for her now? She'd had to push him away and everyone else that came near her just to protect her own stupid past. Why did it have to happen to her?

She stopped by a locker and leaned against it, catching her breath for a moment. She hadn't been running but she was out of breath because of the amount of tension that she had rested on her shoulders. She could swear she was about to have a panic attack. She breathed in deeply and tried to push out the bad thoughts.

She recalled her therapy sessions where the psychologist had taught her a breathing technique that would calm her down. During the months after her rape, Sharpay had been extremely angry... not just at the people around her who were always trying to compensate for something they didn't understand but also at God and at circumstances. Why her? Why? Was she really a bad person... did she deserve it? Was it her comeuppance?

Her psychologist had told her to just breathe and push out the angry thoughts.

Sharpay closed her eyes now and breathed in and ran her hands through the air in front of her face.

"Mah! Mah! Mah!"

With a clearer mind, she walked off down the hallway again.

All afternoon and during the earlier parts of the evening, she had been frantically working on composing a new song that she alone could sing. In the end, she had decided to sing 'You Are The Music In Me', except she had to have the instrumentals pre-recorded as she wasn't allowed any back-up support.

She grimaced at the phrase "wasn't allowed". She was no longer in control of her life and it made her angry to the core. She pushed open the door to the drama hall which was completely dark except for the stage. She was the only one left behind in school except for a mathematics teacher who was marking papers in her office and the school janitor.

Sharpay stood up in the spotlight area of the stage where a single microphone was placed before her on a stand. She sighed.

"So this is loneliness." She breathed into the microphone.

Her words echoed out through the empty drama hall.

A moment later, the pre-recorded backtrack music kicked in and Sharpay got ready to sing.


	38. Boy Business

**_Chapter 31: Boy Business _**

It was a dark, cold Autumn evening in Albequerque. Troy Bolton had just finished eating his dinner and then had helped his mother clear away the dishes before his father had suggested they go out into the backyard and work off the food.

Troy had agreed with his father resignedly and left the kitchen to step out into the backyard with a basketball. He stared out at the semi-lit world before him with despair clouding his eyes.

His father came out after him and took the ball from his hand and started to dribble around with it.

"You OK, son?" He asked, frowning slightly at Troy.

Jack Bolton wasn't the most compassionate, heart-felt father in the universe, he would agree to that. He knew that as boys grew older, they tended to break away from their families. He knew one day Troy would leave him and be a success in whatever he chose to do. That's why he didn't want to get close to his son because one day he would have to let go. Instead, he wanted to push his son and prepare him for the big wide world.

Yet, when he saw that something was troubling Troy, he couldn't help but to want to take that pressure off.

His son shrugged a little at him. He was using the silent treatment. He had been completely quiet throughout dinner and had just rearranged his food on his plate, rather then eat it.

"Is this about the guys giving you a hard time?" Jack asked, desperately clutching at straws.

He knew lately that something had gone on between Troy and his friends that had caused a rift between them. He had overheard some rather unfavourable talk about Troy in the locker rooms but hadn't intervened. It was hard having a job at your own teenage son's school. Anything and everything you did had to be pre-planned and you had to make sure you did nothing that would embarass or socially cripple your child.

"No... it's not the team, dad." Troy's voice sounded beaten down. "I just.. did something I regret."

And boy did Troy regret it. His father had no idea what was going through his mind right now.

Troy couldn't get the picture of a naked Gabriella smiling happily up at him out of his head.

She seemed so proud of what they had done. 'Made love'.

Except it meant nothing. Meaningless sex.

It was the worst experience of his life.

Afterwards, he had rushed out but Gabriella hadn't seemed to notice his hurry. She was too busy floating around, picking up her clothes, in a complete dream-like state. The smile of satisfaction never left her face. She had kissed him goodbye on the cheek and then left him go.

The moment he had gotten home he had got into the shower and washed. It was worse then kissing your cousin. Everything about Gabriella, from the sound of her laugh to the playful mannerisms reminded him of the eleven year old girl next door. It was a big mistake sleeping with her. Troy knew that now.

Yet, something else was also troubling him. What Ryan had said...

"Well, if you do something you regret... then it's something you've done wrong." His father's voice was more serious now. "You have to make amends for it eventually."

"I guess..." Troy sighed. "It's just... complicated."

"It always is, son." His father smiled ironically.

Troy felt that he had to make amends. But how? He had already 'done the deed' as it were. He also regretted blowing off Ryan the way he had. Maybe if he had run out on Gabriella when Ryan had rung then things wouldn't have taken such a serious turn.

He regretted many things in his life but right now; this was making it on his list as number one biggest regret of all time. What made him even more ashamed and frustrated was that it was his first time. It should have been something that both he and Gabriella had wanted and enjoyed. It shouldn't have happened the way it did...

His father tossed the basketball at him and he absentmindedly caught it.

"So?" Jack stared expectantly at his son.

"Huh?" Troy blinked back into reality, confused.

"What have you done?" His father grimaced, preparing himself for the worst.

"It's... nothing I can sort out, dad." Troy sighed and turned his back on his father as he started to dribble. He mainly turned around because he could feel his face turning red hot. Sex was not something he wanted to discuss with his father. Not now. Not ever. It was just too weird an issue.

"You sure?" His father looked at him, as if trying to read his face.

Troy nodded a little.

He would have to talk to Gabriella. He didn't think he could ever touch her again... the entire experience had been too damaging. He didn't want to hurt her. He felt like such a coward, all day he had not responded to any of her phone calls. He decided he had to fix it. He was Troy Bolton. He wasn't the most perfect human being in the world but he was a team player and a leader. He knew that everything good came with responsibility and he also knew that someone had to take responsibility.

If there was one thing his parents had taught him right it was to always stand up and face the music; no matter how damaging or bad the consequences would be. The truth would set you free.

"I uh, I think I'm gonna go get some air." Troy nodded to himself, swallowing hard.

He tossed the basketball at his father and proceeded out of the backyard and onto the back-road of his street through their yard gate. His father watched him go, holding the basketball in one hand.

"You're already out - how much more air do you want?!" He called after Troy, a confused look spreading across his face.

Troy had already disappeared off into the dark shadows of the night.

* * *

Ryan wore a dark black hoodie which he had pulled up over his messy blonde hair. He was walking down the empty, dark streets of a neighbourhood he rarely ever visited. 

The night was extremely cold and he pushed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and breathed out deeply; he could see his breath in the air - it was freezing!

When he had left his house a little over half an hour ago, Sharpay had still not been back from school. In fact, she had called just before dinner to let his mother know that she was working 'overtime' on her performance and would be back before midnight at the latest.

Ryan knew Sharpay needed all the practise time she could get in but he also thought she needed a miracle if she was going to survive tomorrow night's performance. If it had been any other show at any other time, he would have allowed Sharpay to do something so insanely drastic. However, this was something that would make or break the future she had been planning for herself ever since they were kids.

He felt a little guilty as he walked down what he hoped was Troy Bolton's street. After all, Sharpay relied on him to protect her secret... to save her the 'shame'. But that was what had made him so angry and determined to come here tonight.

What had happened to Sharpay probably happened to millions of girls all over the world - but it had happened to his sister and so whenever he heard talk on the matter, it affected him deeply. He didn't think his sister was 'dirty' or a 'slut' in anyway, he didn't blame her for what happened. Instead, he felt sorry for her and he just wanted to take the bad memories and the pain away from her. He wanted to kill the man who had destroyed her life. He wanted to make everything OK.

Troy Bolton was a guy who was always surrounded by friends and girls - he got everyone's attention. He was a jock so popularity and good looks were on the menu for him. However, Ryan knew that there was more to Troy. A few years ago, if Ryan had set eyes on a girl like Gabriella Montez, he would have laughed his ass off at the thought of Troy even looking twice at her.

He guessed that's where Troy managed to surprise him and everyone else at the school.

So if Troy could connect to someone not because of their looks or their status but because of their personality... then surely he would understand what was going on with Sharpay and not judge her but want to help her, right?

Ryan had initially been itching to go to his parents but then he had realised Sharpay was right. Thier parents didn't deserve the pain and heartbreak... no one deserved to relive those sad, hurtful memories of the past. It also seemed to Ryan that if someone like Troy could understand and even be sympathetic to what had happened to his sister, then surely Sharpay would see that not the whole world was judgemental and cruel? Surely she would realise that she didn't need to hide the fact that she had been raped because it was not something to be ashamed of. She had been victimised. She just didn't see it that way...

Ryan was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't look up as he walked down the empty street and found himself colliding with a figure of about similar height. He felt himself being knocked back a little. He looked up, pulling off his hoodie off his hair.

"Woah!" The guy who had collided into him shrugged it off. "Sorry, man."

"Troy?" Ryan frowned, it was hard to make out the boy in front of him because there were barely any lights in the back streets.

"Ryan?"

It was Troy.

"Yeah, it's me." Ryan nodded.

"Uh, cool. Where were you heading...?" Troy queried. Ryan could sense that Troy was on his way somewhere and was only being polite in asking Ryan where he was going. The truth was, Troy couldn't care less; he undoubtedly had somewhere better to be.

"Well, uh, I was coming to see you actually." Ryan cleared his throat a little.

"Dude, if this is that Sharpay business again-" Troy shook his head and started to walk away but Ryan blocked his path.

"Please, man, just hear me out." Ryan persisted.

Troy stopped for a moment and looked down at his feet, as if thinking it over. Ryan backed off a little.

"What's this about?" Troy finally spoke; his voice was low and quiet.

"Uh... it's not exactly... it's not really something I can explain-"

"Right. Well, I'll be on my way then." Troy rolled his eyes, becoming impatient. He really didn't want to hear about Sharpay. He had just got the girl out of his head! He had bigger issues to deal with right now.

"Alright, alright." Ryan sighed. He had hoped he could explain the situation carefully and slowly to Troy so that he could process the severity of it but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

"You and Sharpay, you kissed." Ryan stated.

"Yeah, I got suckered." Troy shrugged uncaringly. "I wouldn't be the first guy in the world."

"No, Troy- Sharpay cares about you. She... she really does." Ryan explained. Troy gave a snort that was something between laughter and disbelief.

"Sharpay cares about herself. No one else." Troy corrected him.

"You don't understand. Those messages you guys were getting, those threats - they haven't gone away." Ryan was losing his patience with Troy's cocky attitude.

"Is that what this is about? The drama queen's in trouble and she's trying to drag me down withdid? She told me it was over and that I should not report it. Then she told me she'd used me... that her plan had worked."

Ryan became quiet. He knew his sister had exchanged harsh words with Troy but this sounded horrible. But then again, Troy had no idea about the horrors his sister had faced...

"Yeah, that's right." Troy nodded with satisfaction at the silenced Ryan. "Sharpay is nothing but a conniving little bitch. I'm glad to be rid of her and all of her problems."

Something red-hot and fiery blew up in Ryan and in one smooth swinging motion, he found his right arm arching up and his right fist connecting with Troy's face. It was over in a flash. With a bang, Troy went flying back against the wall of someone's house.

"What the fuck?!" Troy's eyes widened as he wiped something wet from the bottom of his lip away with the back of his hand. It was too dark for him to tell if it was blood.

"Fuck you!" Ryan screamed. "You don't know anything, you're a pig-ignorant little fuck."

Ryan was filled with rage although a lot of his aggression had been released when he punched Troy. Troy was surprised by Ryan's force. He was even more surprised with the amount of anger the boy seemed to have harnessed within him. Ryan had always been the meek, quiet little boy in the back of class who never spoke and was always seen carrying his sister's books for her or being screamed at by her for something he had done wrong.

"You punched me!" Troy was half-amazed and half-angry.

"Listen to me." Ryan moved in front of Troy; his voice was more controlled now rather then hysterical. "When we were twelve years old, we went on holiday with one of our dad's work colleagues. Near the end of vacation, the police arrived and told us that the man was a con-man; he ran away with half of our dad's companies finances... and he... he raped Sharpay."

Troy let in a sharp intake of breath. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come.

All his angry thoughts of an evil, laughing Sharpay immediately disappeared out of his head with a quick, bright flash. Instead, he was replaced with tons of questions swirling through his mind and all kinds of mixed up emotions.

Sharpay had been raped... Sharpay, twelve year old Sharpay. By some... man. How did he not know? How was it that no one knew? She didn't look like someone who... she just didn't look like the type. She was so normal. He didn't know anything about rape or about victims of it. He knew that was disgusting and that it should never happen. Something inside him shifted as he heard Ryan speak those words. Sharpay had been hurt by some man when she was just a child... when she was most vulnerable. And yet, she was so lively, enthusiastic and full of attitude. Wasn't that the bravest kind of person? Someone who could go on living even when faced with something like that...

Ryan knew that Troy was feeling sorry for Sharpay at the moment. His feelings were written all across his face. He almost regretted punching the guy. He now had Troy's undivided attention and decided to take advantage of it.

"The person who caught you guys kissing on camera... they threatened to tell Sharpay's secret to everyone. She's worked so hard to put it behind her, to forget it all - you don't know what happened to our family after..." Ryan shook his head, Troy was looking at him. "Nothing is ever the same again. This person knew everything... they knew about the rape when no one in town really does. So the conniving bitch that you met? That wasn't my sister. That was an act. She had to get away from you because she didn't want you to know. She doesn't want anyone to know."

"Why does she need to hide?" Troy sounded almost frustrated. "What did she do that was so wrong?"

Ryan wanted to smile and almost hug Troy at that moment. He knew Troy would see things logically. He just knew. If he ever had to pick a replacement brother for Sharpay, at that moment, he would have said Troy without a doubt.

"Nothing. She did nothing but... come on, man. We have no idea what the hell something like that does to someone." Ryan shrugged.

Troy nodded a little. He thought back to the day Sharpay had punched a hole through his heart with her hurtful, disgusting words. He had truly believed her to be evil. Yet, deep down inside she had been hurting, she had been in so much pain and so consumed by past memories... She needed someone by her side but instead he had walked away. He didn't take time to see past her facade and see the hurt within. He hated himself at that moment.

He had let her go through something so traumatic alone. He didn't think he ever deserved to be forgiven for that. At that moment, he just wanted to sit down and reflect on his own idotic actions and beat himself up over it.

But then he remembered what his father had said to him only a few moments before he had bumped into Ryan. He had told Troy to face up to the consequences and to try and make the best out of a situation. To act at the moment that he could act. And he could act at that moment. The person was still trying to hurt Sharpay and he could still help her through it.

"So... this person. They know? And they're still threatening to tell?" Troy asked, looking up at Ryan.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's the big Autumn Musicale and someone from UCLA is going to be there - it's Sharpay's dream to go to college there." Ryan sighed. "We got a message on MySpace from the same person telling her that she had to drop any 'helpers' from the show. That means me and Kelsi and anyone else."

Troy frowned a little. He didn't really understand the seriousness of such a situation. Sharpay was a natural-born drama-freak. She was made for the spotlight. She got off on standing in front of crowds of people and singing her heart out. She was definately UCLA material and with or without back-up dancers; anyone from UCLA would be able to tell she belonged at that college.

"I don't get it." Troy shrugged. "It's Sharpay... she'll manage."

"She won't. She has no song. We were going to do Humua Humua but Sharpay can't perform it without me. So now she's trying to do The Music In Me... alone." Ryan shook his head, depressed.

Troy flashed back to Lava Springs and the weird ritual-like performance about a fish that Sharpay and Ryan had performed for him. He had been weirded out as hell but had managed to laugh his ass off about it later on. There was no doubt about it; these two were hilarious on stage.

Then again, Troy remembered singing The Music In Me. It had been a difficult song for him to learn let alone perform. The tempo was upbeat which was something he wasn't used to with Kelsi's song and Gabriella's style of singing. He had got into the song a little more half way through however. As Troy recalled the performance, he was reminded of the three back-up singers Sharpay had had assisting him. They had been key to continuing the rhythm of the song and keeping the song alive.

Maybe Sharpay wouldn't be as successful alone...

"She won't be as successful alone." Ryan echoed his thoughts. "And this... this sicko knows that. They're deliberately sabotaging her life."

Troy ran a hand through his hair. It was all a little bit too much for him to take in.

"I guess..." Troy agreed.

Ryan folded his arms across his chest with a determined look on his face. "The question is, what are we going to do about it?"

"We're... we're going to help Sharpay." Troy nods.

"How?" Ryan frowned.

Troy shrugged a little. "We'll... we'll think of something."

Ryan nodded.

The two boys stood there in the middle of a dark, empty street behind a row of houses as the gentle pitter-patter of rain began to fall all around them.

AN: I am totally in the writing zone again! I'm addicted to writing! This is my fourth or fifth(?) update today and I feel so energised by the storylines. Lots more coming up! Keep checking back for updates. I am definately BACK with a BANG. I am so eager to finish 'Music In Me' as I have already started planning the sequel 'Unlove You'!!!! Just let me know if your liking this or not. L)


	39. Tears and Tantrums

**_Chapter 32: Tears and Tantrums_**

"As you all know, tonight is the big Autumn Musicale." Mrs. Darbus smiled at the classroom full of sleepy-looking, uninterested teenagers. She sighed, the smile drifting off her face. Was a little enthusiasm too much to ask for? Even Sharpay Evans was hunched over her own shoulders and wore a pessimistic look on her paler then usual face.

"Well." Mrs Darbus continued, pursing her lips. "I expect there to be plenty of faces in the audience even if none of you feel you have the artistic flair to be up on the stage tonight."

"Do we have to?" Jason piped up. Mrs. Darbus shot him a scathing look that threatened detention but thankfully for Jason, the bell rang for period one - saved by the bell!

The class began to flock out. Sharpay sighed as she picked up her pink leather bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked at the empty seat next to hers: where Ryan should be. He wasn't in school today, he was feigning sickness. Sharpay knew the real reason he was at home. He didn't want to be at that show tonight. He didn't want to see his sister crash and burn. He didn't want to support what she was doing.

Well, the hell with him. The hell with them all.

Sharpay passed by Gabriella who was hanging by the door; Sharpay shot the girl a quick glare behind her back and then stormed off down the hallway.

Gabriella turned at the door as she spotted Taylor sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Hey. You're not coming to class?" Gabriella asked; she knew it was highly unlikely that Taylor would cut class and smiled a little at her friend.

Taylor didn't look up, she had a big thick textbook open on the desk in front of her and was definately pretending to read it because she was sitting back to front.

"Tay?" Gabriella spoke up again, thinking maybe Taylor hadn't heard her. However, this was highly unlikely as they were the only two left behind in class.

"Earth to Taylor McKessie!" Gabriella shouted in Taylor's ear; giggling fitfully as she did.

Taylor's head shot up and she shot Gabriella one of the most disgusted and appalling looks that could have ever existed. Immediately Gabriella's light-hearted demeanour disappeared and her heart sunk. Something was seriously wrong.

"What?!" Taylor spat.

"I... What's wrong?" Gabriella sighed, upset.

"How's Troy Bolton?" Taylor shot at her with a vengeance. At that moment, she saw Gabriella as completely ridiculous. Did she really think she could use her friend's support one moment and the next just discard them to one side because something 'better' came along? No way in hell.

"He... " Gabriella drifted off, a pained look crossing her face. Troy hadn't been in the classroom that morning; Gabriella wanted to believe that he was ill. The truth was; he was avoiding her. She had waited for him to call, she had waited for him to maybe even drop by her house again just to say everything was alright and that it had been good for him too. She just needed to talk to him. She had even left him over twelve messages on his phone and then last night, when she had finally decided to try his home hpone; his father had answered and said that he was 'out'. Troy was hanging out at nearly quarter to eleven pm on a school night with someone that Gabriella didn't know? That was highly unlikely. It was obvious Troy didn't want to talk to her.

After they had had sex, Gabriella's mind had been in this... this new plain of happiness. She had completely ignored the rest of the world and just drifted around with this soppy smile that had managed to creep her own mother out! When her mind cleared and she started to worry about Troy; that was when she recalled the uncomfortable expression that Troy had worn on his face. He had also not even touched her and had been looking away from her the entire time she told him how much she loved him and how magical it had all been. If she had been more focused, she would have realised then and there. She could have maybe gotten a straight answer from him.

Was it her? Was she a bad lover? It wasn't like she had ever had any experience before! She felt frustrated and hurt. The unhappiness written across Taylor's face did not make the situation any better.

"Taylor, what is this about?" Gabriella asked, frowning.

"It's about the meaning of friendship." Taylor stood up, slamming her book shut. "Something you don't know anything about!"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella's eyes began to water. This was all too much for her too take in and it was too early in the morning.

"What are the Wildcats to you, Gabriella? I mean, what do we really mean to you?" Taylor glared. "We held you up and we supported you when Troy started to play away from home and then the next minute you're all over him again? Do you not think about the sacrifices we make for _our_ friendship? What Chad gave up to stand by you? Troy was in the wrong and so we froze him out for you, Gabriella Montez. Now you... you're just as wrong as he is."

"I... I'm sorry?" Gabriella cried as everything Taylor had just said swirled through her mind.

"You should be!" Taylor screeched.

Gabriella hadn't realised what had been happening with her friends and she was clearly seeing that she was at fault here. It was her fault for isolating her friends. She did think she could live a life devoted to her studies alone but then Troy came back and swept her off her feet... and it was magical. Somewhere in that insane fantasy that she was living, she lost touch with reality and forgot about where her real priorities were.

"Tay... I really mean it." Gabriella stated firmly, sniffing. "I made a mistake. I made a big mistake."

At that moment, her entire turgid demeanour collapsed and she sunk into a nearby chair and burst out into loud, agonising sobs. She cried because of the mistakes she had made and how they were ruining everything now. She cried because of the trust she had put in somebody and the time and love she had devoted to them to only have it all mean nothing.

Taylor's stern resolve softened a little as she watched her friend let out pained sobs. She bent down to sit by her friend.

"Gabs..." She whispered softly. "What happened, sweetie?"

"He said he loved me...!" Gabriella squealed.

Taylor sighed. Troy fricking Bolton. It was just like all those nights her sister came in late at night and would then park herself in front of the TV with a big container of ice cream and then she would start to cry about the latest guy who had said he had loved her.

"Oh, Gabby..." Taylor rested her best friend's head against her shoulder and gently patted her on the back. She didn't know why, but she found herself crying too. All the pent-up frustration and tension that she had had over the last few weeks was finally being released.

"We're stupid... we're all so stupid." Taylor breathed into Gabriella's hair through her tears. And it was true. Gabriella was stupid. She was stupid. They were caught up with boys and these stupid relationships that were destroying what really matter: friendship.

Another bell rang out through the school to announce the start of period one. Taylor pulled back from Gabriella who was still shaking and still had a tear-stained face.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up and get to class." Taylor took Gabriella by the hand and got her to her feet. Gabriella nodded a little.

They headed out into the hallway which was thankfully, empty. Kelsi rounded a corner and caught sight of them. She smiled.

"Hey." She called after them. She was glad they were friends now - they were even holding hands!

Gabriella turned around to look at her and Kelsi was a little taken aback by her tear-stained face. She saw that Taylor's eyes were also glistening.

"Oh my God, are you guys OK?" Kelsi asked.

Taylor nodded as did Gabriella.

"Why are you crying? What's happened?" Kelsi frowned.

"It... it's nothing. We'll see you in class in a minute, OK?" Taylor nodded and led Gabriella away.

Kelsi watched them go, feeling a pang of jealousy in her heart. Was it not Taylor who had been cursing Gabriella's very existence only the other day? And who had defended her? She had! It seemed no good deeds went rewarded. Kelsi watched them go with a scowl. Gabriella was so naive. She didn't know how much Kelsi did for her. If she had known, she would love Kelsi unconditionally. Kelsi smiled at the thought of all the good she was doing for her best friend and skipped off to class.


	40. Just Desserts

**_Chapter 33: Just Desserts_**

As Ryan speculated the sky; which had turned a colourless grey; he was reminded that it was no longer summer, but in fact, it was autumn. He found it difficult to think back to a time when he and all his new friends had been standing on the red, hot rocks at Lava Springs and singing out their hearts by the pool. Everything was so much easier and simpler when you were singing… you just kind of drifted out of reality and went to this other place – a place where no one judged anyone, you could be any age, colour or nationality but it didn't matter because you were all there in that moment; experiencing it and being united under a common verse.

What was his sister going to do? Sharpay had a passion to dominate the spotlight but even she was a great lover of harmonising and duets. After all, hadn't she always performed duets with Ryan? Now on the most important night of her high school career, she was going to face the crowds on her own – and she wasn't ready. She wasn't prepared and she wasn't confident. Yet, she wanted to remain her control over the situation. She couldn't admit defeat.

That was why he was sitting in a damn tree with Troy Bolton.

Well, technically, it was a 'tree-house'. Ryan and Sharpay had bugged their father one summer that they wanted their own 'secret clubhouse'. Their father and smiled and said whatever his babies wanted was what they would get. The intention had been that Ryan and Sharpay would get to spend some time with their father and bond with him. They had heard of Louis Denham who lived down block; he and his father had built a fort in their backyard. Sharpay and Ryan was nine years old and they desperately craved their father's attention. It was all part of their clever scheme to get him to bond with them.

However, nothing quite worked out like it did for normal families with the Evans'. Ryan gave a small smile at the memory of their father standing at the front door of their house with a crisp, black suit on and a briefcase in hand. He was going away on a business trip; much to the twins' dismay. They questioned him about their plans for the clubhouse and he told them with a smile that the _builders_ would be starting that very evening.

The result had been that within two weeks, a construction team had concocted a perfect miniature, two-roomed tree-house; complete with miniature furniture. Ryan had loved the house and so had Sharpay; they had spent many summers after that enjoying it and had quickly forgotten about being let down by their father; who remained ignorant of his children's desire to bond with him.

Now, the house was not in very good shape. It was rather down-trodden and shoddy and some of the furniture smelt odd! Ryan and Troy were also tall, growing boys and so it was an awkward squeeze.

Troy grimaced now; Sharpay's laptop sat in his lap.

"They're not replying. It's been four hours." He sighed.

"Maybe they haven't checked yet?" Ryan suggested.

"They're a crazed stalker – what other priorities are they going to have?" Troy rolled his eyes.

He and Troy had ditched school today in order to try to come to an agreement with this person. Or to try to trick the person into thinking they would come to an agreement. In actual fact, the two boys were getting desperate to find out the identity of this perpetrator. They had sneaked away from the school site before roll call in the morning and slipped back into Sharpay's house. Unfortunately for them, Mrs. Evans came home from grocery shopping and so the boys were forced to retreat outside with Sharpay's laptop and eventually sneak up to the tree-house.

"This isn't working." Ryan agreed with the frustrated Troy. "I think my idea was better."

"What? Me talking to Sharpay?" Troy frowned. "Do you want me to go through the list of one thousand and one reasons of why that wouldn't work again?"

Ryan inhaled and tried to keep his anger in check. The two boys were feeling the pressure of time and emotions were running high. Troy had refused flat-out when Ryan had suggested he talk to Sharpay and get her to talk to the police before the big performance night. Troy had said that Sharpay wouldn't want him to know and that they should respect that; even if it was for a little while as she would find out eventually. She didn't need to go on stage feeling even more inhibited by her knowledge that he knew everything. This was, after all, a great secret that Sharpay was willing to abandon everything in order to protect.

"So you got any bright ideas yet?" Ryan asked.

"Well, if they reply, we get them to meet us. Arrange some kind of deal. But we also call the cops. Bust this guy once and for all." Troy nodded determinedly. "Times running out, you know."

Troy was right. The school day had already ended and the show would be starting in less then four hours.

"You really think all that's going to happen in the space of, what, four hours?" Ryan raised a skeptical eyebrow.

" I don't know, Ryan!" Troy snapped. "But I'm trying, aren't I?"

Troy stood up and moved to the wooden ladder that would allow him to climb down the tree.

"I need air." He sighed as he took hold of the top rung and started to climb down. "Bring the laptop."

Ryan glared as Troy's head disappeared down the tree. Bring the laptop. Shut up. Do this. Do that. Huh. He and Sharpay definately had the same control-freak gene.

He picked up the laptop and snapped it shut before proceeding to leave.

* * *

Kelsi frowned slightly as she watched Gabriella and Taylor walking beside her out of the corner of her eye; arm-in-arm. The girls had just left school and were planning to go to Taylor's to raid her sister's make-up so they could get ready and dressed for the big show tonight. Kelsi was looking forward to it herself. 

"Oh, God..." Taylor was shaking her head. "You slept with him!" She half-whispered and half-mouthed the words. Gabriella winced as she heard them.

"Uh... I... I think I was bad." Gabriella shook her head. "Really bad... to push him away like that."

"Oh, heck no honey. You're not thinking like that." Taylor shook her head fiercely. "It's his loss. I told you he was lunkhead basketball man. What does he know?"

Gabriella gave a little smile but inside she didn't agree. Troy had been the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. She believed she could be the same for him. It was her who was wrong... and incomplete. It was her. Not him. All her. It had to be. But she wasn't about to admit this to Taylor or Kelsi. Both of them were on the warpath; an anti-male warpath. They wouldn't understand. They both thought it was as simple as putting the past behind her. But how could she? What she had felt this past year had been... so amazing. How does someone live with so much and then go back to living with so little?

"I think we should stop talking about Troy." Kelsi smiled. "I think we should be focusing on wowing the entire male population of East High at the Autumn Musicale."

Taylor and Gabriella laughed.

"I agree." Taylor nodded.

"And the best part is, you're off-duty." Gabriella smiled at Kelsi. "No piano lackey for Sharpay, right?"

"Nope." Kelsi's smile widened enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Taylor frowned. "Sharpay going solo?"

"Are you surprised?" Kelsi snorted. "That's been her dream. To have the attention of a whole auditorium full of people focused solely on her."

Taylor nodded, agreeing and Kelsi laughed.

Tonight was going to be amazing night and they had around four hours to get dressed up and ready... all to watch Sharpay crash and burn.

* * *

"You stupid, stupid, foolish...!" Mrs. Darbus spluttered angrily. "This is the most unprofessional act I've ever witnessed in all my years of theatre - and from you! From you I expected so much more, Sharpay." 

Sharpay winced in pain as Mrs. Darbus grilled her. She had discovered about Sharpay's plans to go solo and just like everyone else; had exploded at the thought. She thought it was a suicide attempt in the making.

"You have hopes of UCLA, don't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus." Sharpay sighed.

"Well, forget about them!" She chimed. "It's never going to happen. You've ruined everything!"

Mrs. Darbus tossed her pashmina shawl over her shoulder and flounced off down the stage steps again; disappointment written across her face.

Sharpay watched her go; her heart sinking.

In all her life, she had never felt so trapped and helpless... Then the memories of Hardman flooded back and she thanked God that she wasn't in that position at that moment.

She could do this. She had always wanted the spotlight and now that was what she was getting. Her just desserts.

She turned her focus on the microphone in front of her. All around her in the drama hall were other students who were preparing in thier own ways. Sharpay closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"A-one, a-two, a-three...!" She shouted into the microphone as the music increased in volume behind her. She opened her mouth and sang.

* * *


	41. No Compromise

Chapter 34: No Compromise

Leslie Defois was forty-eight years old and extremely tired. Jet-lag had something to do with it. She had been on a damned two hour flight from Los Angeles to this blasted town all for some silly High School Autumn Musicale. Her moody temperament showed on her expression. She was a hardened, slightly-wrinkled woman wearing a rigid cream suit with greying hair that was pulled up into a tight, neat bun. Her face wore a constant uptight frown.

She was walking through the hallways of East High School and analysing everything with the critical half of her mind. She saw a group of three boys wearing baggy clothes with scruffy hair as they slouched past her. She shuddered with revulsion as she considered that one of these ingrates was supposedly going to 'move' her with their performance and convince her to take them under her wing at UCLA. Ha!

East High was hardly a high school with a well-reputed background. There had been sordid tales of drunken teachers, pregnant fifteen-year-olds and basketball teams on crack! Defois hardly doubted any of these pupils were worthy of the awe-inspiring academy that was the University of California in Los Angeles.

Then again, one of her most admirable colleagues was now a teacher here. Eleanor Darbus. The two had graduated together and both of them had vowed to achieve great things in the field of dramatic and visual art... and yet Eleanor had ended up here. Such a waste of creative talent; such a shame.

"Eleanor, I still don't understand why you're roughing out your days at this dump." Defois shook her head at her friend who escorted her down the hallway as the boys disappeared around a corner.

"It's not such a bad place. The students are all extremely well motivated when it comes to music and performing." Ms. Darbus smiled. She knew her friend was judging her and she felt embarassed by the school she was now representing. Leslie had always been the tough, go-getter who had managed to push and shove her way to the top whereas she had remained at the bottom of the heap; thankful for any job opportunity that came her way.

"Of course it is, Elle." Leslie smiled at her disbelievingly. "I still think you can do better though, darling..."

Eleanor Darbus sighed to herself as she followed Defois into the drama hall where parents, teachers and students were all arriving. This was going to be a long night. She just crossed her fingers and prayed that nobody would show her up.

* * *

"Write it, type faster!" Troy grimaced at Ryan. 

Ryan shot a glare at the sandy-haired boy which silenced him and then looked back at the computer screen before them.

It was a reply from them. Whoever 'them' was. It read:

NO DEALS. NO COMPROMISES. IF I SEE ANYONE ON STAGE WITH SHARPAY TONIGHT; SHE'LL PAY.

Ryan shook his head; a sign of defeat. He couldn't believe he was the one saying this. He couldn't even believe he was the one acting like this but the facts were clear. Whoever this person was; they were slippery, they were slimey and they weren't willing to compromise over their demands. They simply wanted to see Shar crash and burn. There was nothing more to it.

"What more are we gonna say?" Ryan cried out in frustration. "What else can we do to help her?"

Troy ignored Ryan's fit of anger and stared at the message. He frowned.

"How?" Troy breathed.

Ryan looked up at him. "How what?"

"How are they going to see whose up there on stage tonight?" Troy spoke more confidently.

Ryan frowned and thought for a moment. "Maybe... maybe they have a spy in school! Someone whose helping them."

Troy gave Ryan an annoyed lool; the guy could be as stupid as hell at times.

"No. This person is working alone. And they go to our school. Why else do you think it took them all day to reply?" Troy explained. Ryan's eyes widened in realisation.

"You mean someone we know... is doing this? Someone that we hang out with and talk to?" Ryan shook his head, bewildered.

"It's probably not anyone we know personally, but it's definately someone at school. And their going to be at the Autumn Musicale tonight." Troy nodded determinedly. "And so are we."

Ryan smiled a little at the cunningness of Troy's idea. They could call Kelsi and tell her to gather up her music, she could come down to the Musicale where Ryan and Troy would be on the look-out for anyone acting suspiciously. They would bust the guy, report it to the supervising teachers and then Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay could take to the stage along with the band players and assure that Shar wowed the talent scout from UCLA. It was too perfect.

* * *

"Oh no, that neck-line is too low!" Taylor pursed her lips at the light-blue mini-dress Kelsi was trying on. Taylor was right, if the neck-line plummeted any further down, you would have been able to see Kelsi's belly button. Kelsi blushed slightly. 

"I kind of like it." She shrugged as her two friends laughed.

"Take it off!" Taylor laughed. "You're going to a Musicale, not a Justin Timberlake concert!"

Kelsi shrugged and turned to head for the en-suite bathroom Taylor had next to her bedroom when a cell phone rang from the handbags sitting on Taylor's bed. It was coming from Kelsi's bag. She frowned.

"I better get that." She dug out her phone and headed into the bathroom to take the call.

Gabriella and Taylor watched her leave.

"She looked really pretty in that dress." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, but you don't want her to outshine us, do you?" Taylor giggled. "Tonight is all about Operation Payback Bolton. He needs to see the stunning, beautiful you so that he can go home and kick himself in the nuts for letting you go!"

"Do you really think that'll happen?" Gabriella's smile started to disappear.

"Of course it will!" Taylor assured her and Gabriella smiled at her disbelievingly.

She felt deeply uncomfortable and very empty inside. There was just something about dressing up to impress Troy that made her feel ill. It was clear that he was revulsed by her. The entire sex experience had pretty much summed that up. If he didn't like her naked, why would be like her dressed up all fancy?

"TAY-LOR!"

The voice of Mrs. McKessie boomed up the stairs to the bedroom where the two girls sat. Taylor looked up.

"THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

Taylor eyes widened in excitement and a big grin spread across her face.

"It's Chad!" She squealed as she stood up. "How do I look?"

Gabriella looked at her best friend. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and her face radiated joy. She wore a slinky silver dress that was raised just above her knee at the hem along with big, hoop earrings and silver heels.

"Gorgeous." Gabriella breathed, and she truly meant it. Taylor clapped her hands together happily and hugged her friend.

"Come on, let's go!" She pulled Gabriella to her feet. "Kels, get out here!"

Kelsi re-appeared a moment later; she was snapping her cell phone shut and still wearing the dress.

"We've got to go, the guys are here." Taylor smiled. "So leave the dress on."

"Uhh... yeah." Kelsi nodded. Gabriella studied her facial expressions and saw that there was a look on Kelsi's face she couldn't quiet interpret. It was a mixture of bewilderment and... annoyance? What had that phonecall been about?

The girls headed down the stairs and just as Taylor had known; Chad stood in the hallway by her front door. He looked completely blown away by the three girls.

"Woah... who are you ladies and what did you do with the three grizzly bears?" Zeke piped up.

Taylor shot him a murderous look at Jason laughed and clapped him on the back. Chad smiled a little but never took his eyes off Taylor. Not for a moment.

"Hey." He smiled. His voice sounded different... he sounded almost shy. Taylor melted.

"Hey you." She put an arm around him. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"You guys all ready to go?" Chad asked.

"How are we getting to school?" Gabriella frowned.

"Uh... I got a car." Chad smiled. "Actually, it's my dad's car."

Gabriella smiled and followed after the guys as they proceeded to leave the house. She watched Taylor with her arms around Chad and remembered a time when it had been her and Troy in that situation. She missed him. No matter what Taylor said about supporting her and being there for her always...one thing which remained forever true was that Taylor would never understand what she was feeling. Now when she personally had the love of a guy who she adored to death.

* * *

Kelsi watched as the group clambered into Chad's dad's car. She was the last one to get in. She hated that. It was little things like that which really stung her. How she was always left out, always left as the last person. She also hated it when people pretended to care about her. Taylor McKessie was a bitch and a bad influence on Gabriella. The words that Kelsi had overheard them speak rung in her ears: 

"Yeah, but you don't want her to outshine us, do you?"

At least Gabriella had said she had looked cute. God, she loved Gabriella for merely existing.

As the car hurtled off down the road; Kelsi pushed her immediate thoughts of getting payback on Taylor out of her mind and focused on the phonecall. It had been Ryan. He had said that there had been a 'change of plan' and that Sharpay wanted them back in her act.

Kelsi grimaced.

What the hell were they playing at?


	42. The Big Show

**_Chatper 35: The Big Show_**

Sharpay looked at herself in the vanity mirror in front of her. It was plastic and fake… and cheap. Just like her. She wasn't going to UCLA. She knew it. She could feel it. Yet, all she could think about was cruising down a Los Angeles street on a hot summer's day with the top down… wind in her hair… people screaming her name… FAME.

"Sharpay!"

She snapped out of her day-dream to realise that people _were_ calling her name. She was being called onto stage.

It was time.

When things got rough, it was natural for someone in a horrible situation to drift off into their dreams. Sharpay, however, felt that she was about to get a very rude awakening that night.

* * *

Taylor giggled and playfully brushed Chad's hands away from her waist. He kissed her cheek and smiled. 

"You look stunning, you know that right?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled and tried to hide the fact that she was turning a deep red.

"Oh, gross." Jason pulled a face at them. "Get your hands off each other, this show's PG-rated, folks."

Zeke and Kelsi laughed. Gabriella stared at her best friend and Chad with a longing look on her face. Tonight, more so then any other night, she felt incredibly lonely. Only one person could make her feel better, only one person could make her lips twist into a smile again… and that one person seemed to be avoiding her.

"Guys!" Martha called over to them. She was standing at the entrance to the drama hall and taking people's tickets as they entered. She wore a dark blue, knee-length dress and her curly, dark hair was straightened. Her lips shimmered from the cherry-red lipgloss she had borrowed from Taylor.

"Oh my God!" Taylor's eyes widened at Martha. "You look gorgeous!"

"Wow, you look amazing, Martha." Gabriella smiled.

"Nice dress." Kelsi commented quietly.

"Thanks but I think it's all going to waste." Martha pulled a face. "I'm on ticket duty."

"You have fun with that." Jason nodded, smiling as moved past her into the darkened drama hall. Taylor shook her head at him and glared as she watched the other boys follow him in.

"Boys." She shook her head. "We'll save you a seat." She assured Martha and then followed the boys in.

Gabriella walked inside the dimly lit drama hall. She could see the silhouettes of parents, pupils and visitors as they all took their seats. People were talking quietly amongst one another. The stage was the only brightly lit aspect in the place. Mrs. Darbus stood on stage with Jared Thomas from the grade below them. Gabriella remembered how he had MC'ed the Twinkle Town Winter Musicale the year before as she took her seat beside Taylor.

Kelsi went to sit beside Gabriella when Taylor spoke from the other side of her.

"Oh, Kelsi, scoot up a seat. We need to save a space for Martha." She nodded.

"Why can't she sit in the seat next to me?" Kelsi frowned.

"Because I'm pretty sure Jason wants to sit next to you." Taylor smiled widely. Gabriella raised a surprised eyebrow at Taylor.

"Jason?" She half-mouthed, half-whispered to which Taylor winked.

Kelsi looked a little confused and annoyed but nevertheless budged up a seat and sat next to Jason and Zeke. Jason looked over at her and gave her a little nod and then went back to fighting over a bag of peanuts with Zeke.

Kelsi shot him a disgusted look and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

* * *

Mrs. Evans smiled as she tightened the tie around her husband's neck. 

"How do I look?" He asked his wife as she moved away from him and went to a mirror to put on her dangly crystal earrings.

"Very presentable." She smiled, half-mocking. He laughed.

"Well, what more could I want then to look presentable for my daughter's big night?" He smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Hmm." Mrs. Evans pursed her lips. "I still think it was rather silly of her to exclude Ryan."

"Oh, Ryan's a big boy now." Mr. Evans stated flippantly. "He's making his own friends and finding his own path. Hey, he's even hanging out with that basketball hot-shot Bolton. And didn't he say he scored a couple of home-runs over the summer?"

Mrs. Evans shrugged. She disliked physical sport of any kind. She didn't want her little ducky getting all muddy and bruised.

"I'm telling you, Ry's finally breaking out and pursuing his own interests." Mr. Evans smiled and shrugged. "Better late then never, right?"

"I suppose." His wife replied offhandedly as she walked over to leave their bedroom. "Ryan! Me and your father are getting ready to leave so make sure you're ready."

"OK, mom!" Ryan shouted back. Mrs. Evans smiled and then turned to her husband who was pulling on the jacket of his black, two-piece suit.

"How do I look?" She asked, letting her arms drop to her sides.

"Ah, I guess you'll pass for nice." He shrugged. Mrs. Evans frowned. He laughed. "You're gorgeous. Do you really need me to tell you even after 18 years of marriage?"

Mrs. Evans laughed.

* * *

Ryan turned back to Troy. 

"Alright, we'll catch a lift with my parents."

"Cool." Troy nodded and then stopped. "Oh, God. My parent's are going to be there."

"So?"

"Well, we cut school today. What if Mrs. Darbus sees us?"

Ryan shrugged. "We're doing this for Sharpay."

Troy nodded a little and watched Ryan leave. Troy turned and looked around Ryan's room. It looked like a normal guy's bedroom; a couple of ballet posters were up here and there but other then that it was pretty cool. He had always expected Ryan to be…. Well, he had been expecting pink walls and a Barbie collection if he was honest.

He shook of the thought and followed after Ryan. His heart was thumping inside his chest. It was like he could feel something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to think about what could go wrong. He had a perfect plan concocted in his mind. He would grab this asshole and drag his worthless butt to the police station and that would be the end of this stress. Of all of it.

He just wanted a sense of normality back in his life.

* * *

"I, uh, I need to go to the bathroom." Kelsi cleared her throat and nodded at Jason. He frowned a little quizzically at her and then shrugged. 

"Uh, sure. Whatever."

Kelsi smiled and left.

He watched her go with confusion. He then spotted Kelsi and Martha looking over at him and smiling at the interaction he had just had with Kelsi.

He suddenly felt a sickening feeling erupt in his stomach.

_Were they…? No. No way, man. _

They were trying to set him up with Kelsi Nielson?! It was all he could do to not burst out screaming right there and then. Sure, Kelsi had a nice body, she was kind of cute-looking but they had nothing in common. Believe it or not, he was a man of principle. He was over sleeping with anything that moved. He wanted someone with… substance. Heck, he didn't want Kelsi!

"Hey, Zeke. Swap places with me." He whispered.

"No way. You stick with your girl." Zeke smirked evilly.

"Fuck you, man." Jason punched him on the shoulder. "Move, dude."

"Ow! My whisking arm!" Zeke groaned. He clambered off his chair and moved into Jason's. Jason smiled, satisfied. Zeke shot him a glare.

* * *

Kelsi stumbled into the girl's bathrooms in a rush. She looked around and was glad to see that all the stalls were empty; she was alone. She pulled out another cell phone from her handbag; different from the one she had used at Taylor's house; and hit 'WRITE MESSAGE'. She quickly keyed in a message. 

As her fingers moved across the keypad, her mind was full of anger. She was angry at Taylor for trying to exclude her from their inner-friendship circle. She was trying to push her out into Jason's arms… somewhere she didn't want to be!

This was what frustrated her about the world. She had no say and no control over anything. She liked the control she could exert over her enemies. The way she could manipulate Sharpay's life and influence her feelings… like she was doing now.

She hated the fact that Ryan wanted her to help him in Sharpay's performance. She knew she couldn't say no; not just because it was arouse suspicion but also because Ms. Darbus would simply not let her. She would do anything for her star pupil; Sharpay Evans.

That was why she was writing this text to Sharpay. She wanted to assure herself that she would not have to get up on that stage that night. She was here to watch, not participate.

Maybe she just needed to remind Sharpay of what was at stake…

* * *

Sharpay felt a little more composed after her breathing exercises. She stood up. She wore a light pink skirt and a sequined, hot pink top. A pink leather headband was wrapped around her head and her blonde hair lay open at her shoulders. She stared down at her customised cow-girl boots and wondered if she would be able to move around with the heel. 

She would be fine. She had to be fine. Everything else was so wrong. This had to be the one thing that went right.

From behind her, she heard her phone bleep to alert her of a text message. She frowned to herself. If that was Ryan again, she would scream. She had told him over and over again that she was not changing her mind. She was not telling her parents!

She yanked up her cell-phone and checked her messages: _DON'T FORGET WHO CALLS THE SHOTS. I CAN TELL ANYTIME I WANT TO… ANY DAY. _

_GOOD LUCK WITH THE SHOW. XXX _

If anything was ever needed to completely shatter her confidence, this was it. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. She suddenly felt like someone had stabbed her through the heart. She started to cry. Once the first tear fell; the rest came naturally. She hated everything about her life at that moment and she felt extremely ill. She was working herself up into a right old state and yet she couldn't stop. She had never felt so helpless and out of control before… It was a feeling she loathed.

She sunk to her knees in a fit of tears.

* * *

The dimly-lit drama hall darkened further as the back lights were turned off. Everyone was seated in their correct seats and Martha had closed the door and joined the rest of the gang. The talking and laughter had died away to small murmurs. The MC, Jared, stood up on stage with a microphone. A few people from his grade cheered and whooped and he bowed and laughed. Ms. Darbus shot him an annoyed 'just get on with it!' look and he straightened up. "Alright pee-ople!" Jared smiled widely at the crowd. A few people coughed, no one responded enthusiastically. He shrugged. "Alright, let's see what we got tonight." He opened a piece of paper. "First up, oh-ho…" He laughed. "Well, she needs no introductions. Sharpay Evans, everybody!" 

The crowd clapped and the curtains started to part. Jared dashed off stage as the pre-recorded. introduction to 'The Music In Me' slowly started to play.


	43. Nathan's PayBack

Chapter 36: Nathan's Payback

Jenna Hansen frowned as her boyfriend brushed past her without so much as a second glance.

Then again, what had she been expecting when she had considered dating the hottest guy in school? Nathan Strong was popular and worshipped like a God in the hallways of Beachaum High School.

She had mainly been attracted by him because of the power that he wielded over the entire student body and in some cases; even over the teachers. He was respected because he had one of the highest IQs in school and yet he never even cracked open a book. He was loved because he always carried the school's basketball team to victory at every big game.

The down side? He was arrogant and completely full of himself. He didn't take no for an answer and he walked around like the world was all his. He thought he had the right to things other people didn't. Right now, he thought he had the power to treat her like dirt.

What hurt Jenna the most was that she was madly in love with him. At first, of course, she had been drawn to him because of the 'jock allure' he radiated but now, now... she was just obsessed with him. She loved seeing him wake up in the morning beside her. The way he frowned sometimes when he was sleeping or the way long, blond strands of his fair fell into his eyes when he was running. He was beautiful and intelligent.

He was smart enough to know that Jenna hated the way he was behaving now but hell, what did he need her for? If he needed a girlfriend, any girl in town would happily drop down at his feet for the opportunity. Jenna just wished he was also smart enough to see the havoc he wreaked on her heart; she wished he knew that she loved him, that she wasn't just here for a popularity boost.

"Nathan!" She shouted after him.

She was standing on a sidewalk. It was dark and freezing cold and the fact that she was wearing a black, strapless mini-dress didn't help either. She was teetering on black-strapped stilettos and her feet were killing her.

He turned around, he was a few feet ahead of her.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we were going to dinner? Where the fuck is your car?" She demanded.

She had dressed up in a new dress that she had bought especially for this occassion. He had promised that they were going to a restuarant where he had reserved their seats weeks ago. He had picked her up in his latest flashy car but after turning, deliberately, away from the restuarant; he stopped at a quiet sidewalk a few streets away and got out. Jenna had watched him incredulously and shouted after him but he had ignored her.

He was a completely unreasonable jerk. Complete and utter arrogant asshole!

She had tried to keep up with him but her shoes were demanding that she stop and so she finally shrieked out his voice.

"Dinner's delayed. Why don't you wait in the car, Jen?" He smiled.

Jenna glared at him.

"Fuck no!" She shook her head. "What are you up to, Strong?"

"Nothing, baby. Go back to the car, I'll be back soon." Nathan turned around again and carried on walking. Jenna couldn't take it anymore. In a fit of anger, she launched after him and pounded him on his back with both her fists. He turned around; a pissed off expression crossing his face.

"What the hell?" He shook his head angrily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Well, I am trying." Jenna replied bitterly. She fell into step beside him as he carried on walking. He became silent and passive once more.

"Nathan, I'm not stupid, you know." Jenna sighed finally. "I know you're going to do something... idiotic."

"Maybe." A sly smirk crossed his face. "It would be better if you waited in the car."

"Why can't you just tell me what you're doing?" Jenna frowned.

"Because... this is my thing." Nathan shrugged. He stopped and looked at her. "Please?"

"You're an asshole." Jenna finally replied to which he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ah, you're the best." He smiled and dug out his car keys. "If I'm not back in an hour, go home."

He turned and bolted off before she could reply. The assest of assholes! He hadn't been intending to take her to dinner that night at all. It was all a cover, he needed an alibi and she was it. She was about to throw his car keys back in his face and tell him where he could shove his car when he turned and gave her one of his heart-melting smiles.

"I love you, you're amazing."

He laughed and then walked away.

Jenna watched him go, a strange feeling fluttering in her chest. She suddenly felt herself smiling.

* * *

Nathan turned a corner and looked back once more to check that he finally had Jenna off his back. She was ridiculous. He had been with so many girls that eventually they all ended up being one and the same person. They were always interested in the same thing: his money, gaining some 'popularity points' at school with their friends... It got boring. 

That's why he liked to keep things interesting.

He and some of the guys from the basketball team were planning a little payback for the trophy the Wildcats had taken away from them. It still left a bitter taste in Nathan's mouth to remember the disappointment of losing. Well, tonight was their big dork-fest. Some kind of musical talent show. He and the boys were planning on smashing the cars in the student parking lot and leaving a few unpleasant surprises in people's lockers... Troy Bolton's included.

The school would be too busy organising the entire showcase to bother with a few kids wandering around the hallways.

It was perfect.

He pulled out his cell phone as he reached the big building that was East High School. The building was lit up and full of life and colour.

Nathan sent a quick text to the guys to let them know he was ready.


	44. And It All Falls Down?

Chapter 37: And It All Falls Down?

The crowd clapped and the curtains started to part. Jared dashed off stage as the pre-recorded introduction to 'The Music In Me' slowly started to play.

Everyone in the audience watched in anticipation as they awaited Sharpay to make her grand entrance. However, when the curtains had parted and the lights had fully focused on the spotlight where Sharpay Evans should have been standing... everyone witnessed an empty spot.

In the front row, Leslie Defois was frantically writing on a clipboard with a frown across her face. Ms. Darbus; who sat beside her, observed this out of the corner of her eye with alarm.

Gabriella looked down past Martha at the empty spot inbetween her and Jason. "Hey, where's Kelsi?"

"The bigger question is; where's Sharpay?" Monique whispered back, smirking.

* * *

Laying in a crumpled heap on the floor with dark mascara stains running down her face; Sharpay's head shot up in alarm as she heard Jared Thomas's voice calling for her again. 

"Oh my God..." She cried, her voice wavering. She leapt to her feet and looked at herself with wide-eyed shock in the mirror. Her bright, pink outfit was cute and... perfect. Her hair was slightly out of place and her entire demeanour screamed: 'I NEED HELP!'

"For God's sake, get out there!" Courtney Holmes, the back-stage assistant manager parted the curtains to Sharpay's dressing room and yanked her by the arm before she could protest.

"Courtney, I-I-" Sharpay spluttered but it was too late.

She found herself pulled through the darkness of the back-stage and then shoved. Suddenly, she was blinded by a bright, white light. She blinked. Her eyes began to focus.

The opening verse of 'You Are The Music In Me' was approaching. Sharpay was standing on stage with hundreds of faces staring up at her. Ms. Darbus looked astonished at her appearance. Sharpay looked at the microphone in front of her and froze.

This had never happened to her before. She was nervous, she was not prepared and she wanted to be anywhere but in the spotlight. The audience was completely quiet. Some people were shocked at the unprofessional display they were witnessing from THE Sharpay Evans. Others were relishing her moment of humiliation.

* * *

"Oh, Gosh. I told you to take the Walmart route - now we're late." Mrs. Evans fussed to her husband as they walked through the entrance of East High. 

Troy and Ryan bolted ahead of the two adults. Both their hearts pounded in their chest.

Ryan pulled open the door to the drama studio as Troy joined him. A few people in the audience looked back at them but mostly, the crowd remained focused on Sharpay.

"Oh my God, she's freezing up." Ryan's eyes widened as he watched his helpless sister on the stage.

Troy looked on stage, he was astonished. He had never seen a passive, slouched Sharpay in his life - certainly not on stage. The tear stains on her face were obvious; the stage lighting magnified them if nothing more. His heart sank.

* * *

The tempo rose. The moment was coming. Sharpay opened her mouth to sing and felt the energy leave her. 

"Na na.. na na na... na na." She tried to sing forcefully. At least she was singing in tune. Yet she knew her voice was not powerful, she knew she looked and sounded about as alive as a zombie. She had no strength. She wanted to cry. But she had to be strong and stand her ground. She placed her hands tightly around the microphone as she sang.

"Na na naaaaa you are the music in... na na na na"

* * *

The entire audience was beginning to feel uncomfortable with Sharpay's performance. Everyone could tell she was not enjoying it and many people were feeling awkward just watching her. She did not have the crowd on her side because the sound of her music lacked strength, it lacked the 'Sharpay' element which made it an ear-grabber and made it interesting. It was monotone... it was dull! 

Troy and Ryan stood frozen to the spot as they watched her struggle on stage. Troy felt helpless but at the same time restless. He had to do something. He looked around frantically for Ms. Darbus. He hadn't agreed with Ryan before about getting adults involved because he had wanted to respect Sharpay's wishes but even he could see the insanity in her actions now. Instead, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Kelsi coming from the rest rooms.

He zoomed past Ryan and ran over to her. He heard Ryan hiss his name but ignored him.

"Kelsi, you need to come with me now!" He whispered ugently at her and took her by the hand as she opened her mouth to protest.

Kelsi and Troy manoeuvred their way around behind the audience and headed backstage. Justin, a drum player, was twirling his drum sticks and shaking his head along with his friend Tony as they watched Sharpay on stage... crashing and burning.

"Jay, Jay!" Troy patted the boy on the shoulder. "You rehersed with Sharpay, right?"

"Yeah, man... what the hell is she doing out there?"

"Get playing." Troy nodded at the drums. "Start playing You Are The Music. Now!"

Justin looked a little confused but nevertheless got behind his drum kit and started to pound in the first few beats. Troy sat Kelsi at the piano.

"OK, play the song." Troy insisted urgently as he looked around for something.

Kelsi's eyes widened in horror.

"No! I-I mean I don't have the music sheets." Kelsi protested.

"God dammit, it's your song. Kelsi, please.. play!" Troy shouted. He was getting red in the face not just from the build-up of tension but also from the pressure that the situation was putting on him. He finally settled his eyes on what he was looking for - a microphone.

He picked up the microphone and twirled it in his hand. He gave a small nervous smile at the confused faces of Justin, Tony and Kelsi.

"Heh. Guess I better make my stage debut, huh?" He smiled ironically and then nodded at them as he ran onto the stage.

* * *

"You are the music in... are the music in..." Sharpay continued to sing, she tried to move her body to the rhythm but felt so de-energised. She could feel the crowd judging her. Everything about her performance felt fake and rigid. She wasn't feeling it, they weren't feeling it... it wasn't pleasant. 

Suddenly, over the playing recording of the backtrack of You Are The Music In Me, a powerful drum beat began to rise up. The audience's ears pricked up. A few people sat up, as if awakened. The piano introduction shortly after the drum beat set off played in and even Leslie Defois had stopped grimacing.

Sharpay was confused but she wasn't about to show it. She felt a little bit better knowing someone backstage was helping her out. No one could see who it was but she was just glad to have that support.

"You know the words once upon a time," Sharpay nodded her head rythmically as she sang, tapping her foot. "Makes you listen. There's a reason."

"And when you dream there's a chance you'll find, a little laughter or happy ever after..."

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak the next line and found a stronger, passionate voice accompanying her own.

"You're harmony to the melody, that's echoing inside my head..." Sharpay turned her head as she sang into the microphone and her eyes widened as she saw Troy standing centre stage; right next to her and facing her - not the audience. He had a wierd smile on his face.


	45. The Music In Me

**_Chapter 38: The Music In Me_**

Sharpay's heart skipped a beat as she saw Troy standing on the stage; he walked closer to her - so close she could almost feel his breath on her face. She couldn't speak, she couldn't say her next line so Troy sang it for her.

"A single voi-ce..." He sang looking directly at her. She regained her senses.

"Above the noise!" Sharpay sang his line and smiled, biting back laughter as she did so. Troy cracked a wider smile and reached forward and wiped the smudged, teary mascara from under her left eye.

Ms. Darbus was watching the climatic event with her mouth hanging slightly open. She had an unlisted performer on stage. This was completely irresponsible and unprofessional; anger swelled inside of her.

"Look at that passion - the glow on her face. Simply marvellous!" Leslie Defois whispered to her, a big smile on her face. Ms. Darbus raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled.

"Uh.. well, that's our Sharpay." She responded a little doubtfully.

"And like a common thread-" Troy sang as Sharpay playfully circled around him.

"SING IT TO ME!" She sang, her voice blasting through the microphone. Back-stage; Tony had joined in with the action and was riffing off his electric guitar. The powerful combination of the live music, the beautiful notes that Kelsi was playing, the energetic drumming and the passion-fuelled voices of Sharpay and Troy reached the audience. The crowd were feeling the vibe.

"WOO!!!" Ryan whooped from backstage which caused a few people to look back at him. He was standing right at the back by the door, wearing the biggest smile on his face with both his parent's by his side. People started to join and rythmically clap to the music as well as cheering here and there.

Sharpay wanted to laugh. She felt so alive. _He_ made her feel so alive.

Watching the colour return to Sharpay's face as she whirled around across the stage and poured her heart out encouraged Troy to sing with all his might. He really worked the crowd. He felt something stir within him; she was beautiful, she was vibrant... again - and it was all because of him. He felt right at the top of the world and felt himself soar even higher with every note.

"When I hear my favourite song, I know we belong cause you are the music in me."

"It's living in all of us and it's here because... YOU are... the music in..." Sharpay prepared herself for her high notes as the music reached a crescendo. The audience could feel the build-up.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, meeee, na na naaaah... YOU are the music in..." She gestured at Troy, whirling around at him. He smiled at her and moved closer.

"Na na na na, na na na" Troy sang along, adding his cutting-edge voice to her own up-beat tempo. People started to whoop in the audience. Everyone looked generally entertained; even if some of the people were more focused on seeing the unlikely collaboration of Troy Bolton with Sharpay Evans.

"YOU are the music in..." Sharpay's voice slowed down as her eyes met Troy's. The song started to die away. "Me-eee-eeeeeee... yeah, yea-aaaa-aahhh."

"Oh yeah!" Troy chimed in at the end, enthusiastically pumping a fist in the air. The piano was the last to fade away from the instrumental backing music. The audience immediately roared with applause. Everyone was still feeling the heat and energy from the performance.

Sharpay giggled and Troy laughed incredulously at the crowd. Sharpay bowed and people screamed and whooped so she bowed again. Troy laughed and also took a little, awkward bow.

Jared rushed back on stage with his microphone and looked at Troy and Sharpay with a kind of unspoken admiration. He nodded at them and waited for the crowd to die down.

"Sharpay Evans and uh, Troy Bolton!" Jared proclaimed to the crowd who cheered once again. "What the hell are you doing here, man?" Jared questioned Troy who laughed at the question in response.

Sharpay was already rushing off stage; Troy smiled at Jared and then followed after her.

Kelsi, Justin and Tony were all sitting backstaged. Justin and Tony clapped Troy on the back enthusiastically.

"Man, that was freaking awesome!" Justin spoke with amazement.

"Yeah, dude. We gotta jam together sometime." Tony added to Troy. "You got a rocker's voice."

"I agree." Sharpay stood behind Troy, a big smile spreading across her face.

Troy turned around and looked at her. In that one moment, both of them felt exactly the same way. Relieved, excited and exhausted at the same time.

She approached closer to him and before he could speak; her mouth crushed against his. She didn't care who was watching, she didn't care why he had helped her... the way she felt now was better then anything she had felt in a long time.


	46. Common Allies

**_Chapter 39: Common Allies_**

Gabriella's heart broke and clattered to the ground in fragmented pieces. She was standing backstage and witnessing Sharpay Evans' lips pressing against Troy's.

She didn't even feel like she was there at that moment; that was how surreal it all felt. She felt like she was watching herself watching the act occur and she truly pitied the Gabriella she was watching.

Bitter, fierce tears began to sting her eyes. Troy and Sharpay pulled back from the embrace but still had their arms around one another. Sharpay bowed her head slightly and Troy kissed her forehead.

That was it. The moment Gabriella hated them both. The first time she felt such a surge of anger and jealousy course through her.

She turned angrily on her heels and stormed out of the back-stage door that led into the hallways.

She hadn't believed her eyes when she had seen Troy amble onto stage. _He was performing with her?!_ Taylor and Martha had been enjoying the debacle that Sharpay's performance was turning into and had laughed at Chad's consistent jokes at every weakly sung note.

Gabriella had smiled at the jokes but had nto understood the condition Sharpay was in. It was completely out of character. She didn't really like the girl; that much was obvious; but she didn't really feel the need to hate her.

At first, she had been astonished and felt a little betrayed as she witnessed Troy on stage. But then she had softened as she felt herself get carried away with the vibe and the music. Everyone was enjoying themselves although Taylor continued to scowl.

Troy was helping Sharpay in her time of need. It was the Troy she had first met; the sweet, caring individual.

Her compassionate feelings caused her to pull away from her friends. Taylor and Chad were too engrossed in each other to notice her walk off. The show was continuing as the next act had started up but the gang had gotten up to get refreshments.

Gabriella snuck off as she heard Martha and Zeke arguing over some cream cakes and saw Taylor and Chad kissing passionately. She knew they would discourage her from talking to Troy again. They would tell her to be strong and wait for him to come to her. But she was sick of the games and the rules of dating; she wanted to see him. She wanted to tell him how amazing he was for helping Sharpay despite everything she had put them through. She wanted to talk... about everything.

Feeling optimistic, she only had her hopes dashed harder and faster when she came into contact with the two and saw them kissing.

She just wanted to get away from it all. Her memory was imprinted with images of Troy's lips pressed against Sharpay's and Taylor and Chad kissing. Everyone had someone except her. She needed some air. She had to get out of this place.

She found herself running down the hallways; her mind infested with angry, hurt thoughts. She felt so alone...

* * *

Nathan whooped loudly as he smashed a bat against Troy Bolton's locker; cracking it ajar. 

"Here, spray this shit in there." Aaron threw a spray can over at Nathan who caught it in one hand.

He was heavily drunk; a couple of cans of beer had done that to him. He had met up with the guys and wreaked havoc on the school parking lot. There had been a sweet pink sports car that they had completely destroyed: smashed windows, shaving cream on the leather seats... Which ever daddy's princess the car belonged to; well, that girl was going to get a nasty surprise if she opened the trunk.

All the while, he and the boys had been chugging back the drinks. Luke had been the supplier; he had raided his dad's fridge. Aaron had bought everything they needed to grafitti the lockers and JD had bought a few bats, old eggs, sour milk and cans of creamy foam as well as shaving cream.

Everything within the school was a target.

Nathan knew it was trivial and pathetic to have these silly 'school wars' but the Wildcats really pissed him off. He didn't want to admit it but he had been so hopeful of a victory during the big game with the scout... he could almost taste the win... and then he had had it snatched away from him by that little fucker.

He spitefully sprayed 'FUCKER' across Troy Bolton's locker as the guys snorted with laughter.

"Yo, let's get the big-haired jerk's locker. Stacy said it was near the biology labs." Luke spoke up; tossing an empty can to one side. He was thankful for his cousin Stacy who attended East High and had gladly obliged by telling him the ins and outs of the school.

"You guys go ahead." Nathan stated firmly as he pulled out a basketball from Troy's locker and kicked it down the hallway. "I'm gonna finish up here."

The guys laughed. They knew where Troy Bolton was concerned; things got personal for Nathan. They nodded and walked off down the hallway.

Nathan smirked after them and then turned back to the locker. He stopped. He spotted a dark-haired girl dressed in a blue mini-dress. She was stepping out from around a corner in the hallways. She bent down and picked up Troy's basketball; she stared at it for a moment; blinking slowly.

She looked up and saw him. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"That's Troy's locker." She stated.

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. _Fuck._ He was caught - and by some chick!

"Uh..."

"You're Nathan Strong, right? Beachaum High?" Gabriella asked; a firm tone settling in her voice.

She could see what he was doing. She knew he was getting some sick kind of payback on Troy. At any other time in her life, she would have turned around and headed back to the drama hall to tell a teacher. Right now? She couldn't really care. She just felt emotionless and numb.

"That's me." Nathan shrugged.

He watched carefully as the girl approached him. She had a hot body, there was no denying it. But an East High girl? Those chicks had no personality. They had no interests. They were lamer then the predictable airheads at Beachaum High.

Gabriella slowly manoeuvred by him and looked at the cans of beer that were resting inside a locker that had been forced open. She smiled slightly as she reached over for one.

"May I?" She asked politely.

"Uh... you may?" Nathan frowned; confused.

Gabriella smiled appreciatively and pulled open the can. She took a big sip and then made a disgusted face. Nathan couldn't help but to laugh.

"Yeah, that stuff's nasty." He agreed.

"I don't care." Gabriella sighed. "I just don't want to think right now. And this is the fastest way to kill brain cells, right?"

Nathan smiled at her and nodded.

"You got another one of those?" Gabriella nodded over at his hand where he was still holding the spray paint can.

"Uh, sure." Nathan looked down at the bag by his feet. He pulled one out and handed it to her. What was up with this chick? She was so relaxed, so chill... so cool.

"Thank you." She smiled widely as she pulled off the cap. She started to spray it across Troy's locker.

"Oh, hey-hey!" Nathan laughed as he pried the can out of her hands. "Nooo. You gotta shake it up first."

Gabriella looked up at him and giggled. "Oh!"

Maybe it was because they were both drinking and weren't thinking clearly; but both of them felt extremely at ease with one another. They had found a common ally in one another. Gabriella was hating Troy at the moment; she was feeling vengeful and the added effects of alcohol made the over all affect devastating.

Nathan didn't have much of a hold over himself either, he felt dizzy and uplifted by the beers. He was in an extremely good mood. The fact that this girl hated Troy made things even better. Bolton would be kicking himself when he discovered that girls at his own school hated his guts.

Gabriella knew what she was doing was irresponsible, she knew it was wrong and possibly even illegal on many levels: vandalism, under-age drinking...

But right now? As she had said before: she simply did not care.

She had tried to be a good person, she had tried to be the ambitious over-achiever and isolate herself from her friends. That hadn't worked. Then she had tried to re-adjust with her friends and the person she thought was her boyfriend and that entire world had come crumbling down around her. She felt defeated. She didn't have any control over her life so what was the point of trying? The alcohol affected her decision-making skills; she wasn't thinking clearly but she felt like finally she was seeing things right.

The two of them kept drinking long after they had finished destroying everything within Troy's locker and then found themselves a giggly heap clambering through the hallways of the school. Gabriella was far more tipsy then Nathan and he found her all over him. She kept grabbing onto his shirt to stop herself from falling over and kept laughing. Her laugh was infectious. He helped her leave the school building.

* * *

Kelsi watched as Troy, Ryan and Sharpay celebrated. Sharpay's parent's were even making their way back-stage. 

Kelsi was feeling anger surge through her. She hated them all. She hated them so much. She wanted to make Sharpay pay and she knew she had the power to do so. She was going to make it happen. She would have to tell someone. Or maybe leave a note in a gossips locker. Who was the biggest gossip in school? Someone that could be relied upon to spread the news to the student body?

As Kelsi pondered this, she suddenly remembered Gabriella. This was her chance to be there for her and prove that she was a better friend then Taylor. She looked around but couldn't see her.

"Hey, Kelsi. Great music." Tony commented, a big smile across his face.

Kelsi resisted the urge to scowl.

"Uh thanks. You too." She smiled a little. "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"Yeah, she left in a big hurry a couple of minutes ago." He shrugged apologetically. "I guess seeing Troy with some other girl's gotta hurt."

Kelsi nodded and moved past him to the back-stage door that led out into the hallways. She walked through the hallways and turned a corner. She gasped as she saw the row of lockers trashed and the empty cans of beer on the floor. Troy Bolton's locker had 'FUCKER' scrawled across it.

She quickly recovered from the shock as she heard loud laughing. Kelsi followed the sound of laughter and turned again. She could see the backs of Gabriella who seemed to have trouble walking, she kept stumbling. She was leaning against... a guy? Kelsi gasped as she recognised the boy. It was the basketball boy from Beachaum High - Nathan Strong.

She watched the two as they left the school through the entrance doors. Kelsi narrowed her eyes and cautiously followed after them.


	47. He Knew

**Chapter 40: He Knew  
**

"Sweetheart, you were amazing!" Mr. Evans thrilled as he hugged his daughter to his chest.

"And we finally got to see Troy's musical talent. You were brilliant, both of you." Mrs. Evans added, smiling widely at Troy.

Troy blushed a little. He always hated performing - especially music. He was good at it, he knew that. He also knew that he enjoyed music and he loved to disappear into the depths of a song, but he hated the performance part. East High was a school that loved to stick the status quo. Sure, when Gabriella and he had taken to the stage everyone had been shocked but eventually gone along with the changes happening in school. However, those changes hadn't really lasted. Other schools regarded Troy as the 'queer' one and generally loved to create a laughing stock out of the 'uncool' student body at East High.

When he had sung with Gabriella, he hadn't discovered his love for her. Instead, she had helped him discover his love for music. It was something he had never even considered before Gabriella. He owed her that, he guessed.

He could still taste Sharpay's cherry lipgloss in his mouth and he could still smell the fragance that she wore on him. She was astounding. He watched her relish the attention she was getting from students and her parents alike with a small smile.

How could anyone hurt someone so special and unique? He couldn't even imagine...

She was damaged, but not _damaged goods _like she thought. It was her self-esteem that was destroyed. The slightest thing could knock her off balance and send her hurtling into a world of despair all because of something disgusting and cruel that had happened to her years before. She would probably never get over that, Troy realised.

"Thanks, man." Ryan gave Troy a friendly shove. Troy smirked.

"I told you it'd be OK." He replied smugly.

"Whatever... you're the man!" Ryan laughed as he walked past Troy.

"Ry!" Sharpay squealed happily and leapt onto her brother. Ryan's eyes widened as he felt his sister's arms wrap around him. She felt warm ... and comfortable. This was something he had been missing in his relationship with her for the longest time: contact. He kissed her on the cheek and she pulled a face at his uncoolness.

"You ruled out there." He stated truthfully.

"Only because Troy was there." Sharpay looked over at Troy, a shy look creeping across her face as he nodded back at her in acknowledgement.

"Sharpay- Miss Evans?" Ms. Darbus was making her way through the crowded area that was Sharpay's dressing 'room'. People slowly started to leave.

"Ah, Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus smiled as she spotted him. "And Miss Evans."

Sharpay and Troy stood closer together as Ms. Darbus addressed them. Sharpay's parents, a few students and Ryan all started to leave. Through the crowd; Leslie Defois appeared and stood behind Ms. Darbus.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" Sharpay asked, a serious looking flitting across her face.

"Sharpay, I have someone here who would like a word with you two." Ms. Darbus gave a knowing look at Sharpay before also leaving.

Troy and Sharpay stood there in front of the stern, rigid figure of Leslie Defois. They didn't know how to react or behave in her prescence and felt extremely awkward.

"That was quite a show you kids put on there." Defois acknowledged, a small smile creeping across her face.

"Thank you, ma'am." Troy replied.

"I was rather impressed with your performance more so then anyone else's here tonight." She continued. "You know, Miss Evans when you began your show... I uh, I must admit, I was expecting a real downer there."

Defois laughed and Sharpay gave a nervous little laugh in response. Troy smiled supportively at her.

"But then you!" Defois turned sharply to face Troy. "You came over there and rescued her. It was truly dramatic and ever so... poetic, I think is the correct word. It was simply wonderful theatre. I assume it was all pre-planned?"

Sharpay and Troy exchanged surprised looks.

"Uh, definately pre-planned." Troy blurted.

"O-Of course it was planned! We're theatre professionals, after all." Sharpay added with a forced laugh.

"Quiet!" Defois smiled. "Well, I'm a professor at UCLA, as I'm sure you well know. At our college, we emphasise teamwork in all of our departments - not just drama. It's a true focal point for our society that everyone should be able to work together. Do you understand that?"

"Team work is what she's all about!" Troy boasted.

"Yup, team work, I-I'm always teaming with... work..." Sharpay added lamely. Troy bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at her dorkiness. Defois raised an eyebrow at Sharpay's incoherence but didn't make much of it.

"I really think you have potential, Miss Evans. UCLA potential." Defois continued. "What would you say to the prospect of being a student at our college after you graduate?"

Sharpay's eyes widened as did Troy's. He felt excited and nervous all at the same time for her. He knew how much it meant to her and he had felt all the pressures she had been feeling to perfect this show just for Leslie Defois that night. He couldn't believe his ears anymore then she could.

Sharpay opened her mouth incredulously but closed it again; she couldn't speak. After believing over and over again that she was a failure and that she would amount to nothing... to have completely the opposite words spoken to her was just... it was the best feeling in the entire world.

"Uh, that's a yes." Troy laughed and Defois joined in.

"Well done again, Miss Evans." She added before turning on her heels and leaving.

Sharpay nodded enthusiastically after her as she watched her go. Troy burst out in hysterics of laughter the moment she was out of earshot.

"You do a fantastic gold-fish impression, Miss Evans." He joked.

"Uh, I wasn't the only one freaking out." Sharpay argued; hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

Both of them slowly stopped laughing and became silent. Sharpay looked down at Troy's shoes.

"Why..." She trailed off.

"Why, what?" He asked. "Sharpay?"

"Why did you... why did you come out here tonight?" Sharpay looked up at him.

"Because..." Troy looked at her, his face softening. "Because I forgive you."

"But I was horrible. I don't deserve forgiveness." Sharpay frowned and moved away from him.

"Well, I made the choice to forgive you." Troy smiled.

"But why?" Sharpay looked at him. She wasn't going to believe any of his answers. He didn't feel comfortable lying to her anyway. He knew she could see right through him anyway. He was a terrible liar.

"I... I know." Troy sighed.

Sharpay stopped and looked at him. _He knows? Knows what?_

"I'm not following..." Sharpay frowned.

"Ryan... Ryan couldn't handle. You needed help, Sharpay." He looked at her apologetically.

Sharpay grimaced at him for a moment. She still didn't understand. Ryan had asked her for help? What the hell? He was such an annoying bratty brother at times but she guessed that this time he had really come through for her. He had helped her a lot lately... even through everything he had stood by her -

Sharpay gasped, taking in a sharp breath. The truth suddenly hit her.

Troy saw it written across her face and took a step closer to her.

"Sharpay, listen-" He spoke softly.

"Fuck you." Sharpay swore, angrily cutting through his words.

_He knew._

She felt exposed, she felt cheapened and dirty. All the memories of Hardman and the police officers questioning her and then her parents' disappointed faces hurtled through her mind. She felt trapped and panicked all at the same time.

Troy could see the frustration and panic she was feeling at the moment and tried to console her.

"Look, I care about you. No matter what you think, what happened wasn't your fault." He stated firmly.

"Go away..." Sharpay breathed. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and the tears stinging her eyes.

"No." Troy frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sharpay's head shot up as she fixed him with a look that could kill. Troy stood his ground.

"You think something like that in your past is going to scare me away from you?" He shook his head, determined. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sharpay, but I'm here to stay. I can't leave someone I care about... I can't."

She couldn't fight against his words. She had tried to swear at him, she had tried to push him away but he was stronger then her. He was strong enough for them both.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched and leapt out, she punched her fists against his chest. Troy staggered back against the punches but held out his hands and grabbed both of her fists. She wriggled against him but eventually gave up and bowed her head; sobbing hysterically.

"Why did you have to talk to Ryan?" She cried between her tears. "Why did... why...?" Her words soon became inaudible through her tears. Troy held her head against his chest and fought back the tears that he found swelling up inside him.

He let her hands drop out of his grip and hugged her closely to him as she continued to cry.


	48. Nathan

**_Chapter 41: Nathan  
_**

Gabriella's mind at the moment was a blank. She didn't really know what was happening. She just felt like there were bubbles inside her head and as each one of them popped, she felt happy and excited and burst into a new fit of giggles every time.

Nathan looked over at her from the driver's seat and smirked. This girl was fucking hilarious. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so honest and chilled around a girl. Both of them had no expectations of one another and that made things so much easier. They were just two virtual strangers who had something in common.

Gabriella couldn't remember how she had ended up in a car but she liked the speed they were travelling at. The wind in her hair, the twinkly night's sky... it was all so beautiful. She rested her head back against the leather seats and smiled. Flashes came into her head of her and Nathan kicking and smashing Troy's locker in with a bat... then the two of them slipping their way across the hallway... then Nathan's fist punching through a car window...

That's when she realised she was sitting in a stolen car. It was a cool stolen car because they had pulled the top down and were cruising down a highway.

"You-you're so frickin' hystericaaaal." Gabriella slurred at him.

"Woah, you're sounding pretty hysterical yourself, Missy." He laughed and Gabriella giggled and snorted, which made Nathan burst into laughter.

"This... this car is like STOLEN. You're so funny!" Gabriella slid off the seat and found herself crouching in the tiny space inbetween her seat and the car dashboard. Nathan laughed.

"You OK?"

Gabriella looked over at his leg and watched his foot which was resting by the brakes. She put one hand on his leg. She felt him shudder.

"Woah, babe...!" He sounded surprised. Gabriella smirked mischeviously.

"Stop the caaaaar. You're driving too fast!" She screamed, laughing. She used his leg to hoist herself up. She couldn't feel her own legs anymore. They felt numb... pins and needles style. She fell against Nathan who pushed her back into her seat as he swerved the car.

"Woah, dude!" Nathan's eyes widened at the close call as they skidded past a tree.

"Stoooooooop!" Gabriella whined.

"OK, we're stopping... we're stopping over here." Nathan pulled up off the highway and onto a side road. As the engine revved to a stop he turned and looked at Gabriella.

"Now you better make that worth stopping for." He smirked. Gabriella smiled. He pulled her closer to him; his lips met hers. The two kissed. Gabriella felt her confused mind travel back to her bedroom that afternoon when she had pried off Troy's jacket just like she was prying off Nathan's now.

_He was better then Troy_ she thought with a sigh as Nathan ran his lips across her neck and kissed her.

Slowly, the two began to tangle their bodies against one another's and didn't seem to notice the uncomfortableness of the car. Gabriella felt him inside her and then... then she felt nothing. She remembered nothing.

Both of them were heavily drunk and found themselves passed out on top of one another in tangled heap inside the car.

* * *

A gentle mid-night breeze passed over the two stalemate bodies. 

Kelsi stood by the car and looked in at them; her eyes wide. She felt all sorts of emotions course through her. The two predominant ones were anger and jealousy. She watched his shape on hers.

It was extremely late at night and it had taken Kelsi a while to track them down. She had seen Nathan steal the car and zoom off in it with Gabriella in the passenger's seat. She had taken her own car and followed after them but had lost them somewhere along the highway. After just under an hour of searching in the dark, she finally noticed a car parked at the end of Henmain's Cliff. She had stopped her car and walked out.

When she had arrived, they had both been passed out.

Now, fuelled with anger, she stormed over to the car and smacked Nathan angrily on his bare back. He groaned and then slowly came to consciousness.

"Wha...?" He looked up at her with bleary eyes. "Where the heck am I?"

"You took advantage of her" Kelsi blazed.

Nathan looked over at the slouched, unconscious figure of Gabriella. Her clothes were dishevelled. He smirked at the memory but then winced as he felt the premature pains of a hangover.

"Yo, she was up for it..." He shook his head. He grabbed his shirt and started to pull it on. "Who the heck are you and what the hell are you doing?"

Kelsi took a step back from the car as Nathan stepped out; zipping up his jeans as he did so. Kelsi shot him a disgusted look.

"I'm looking out for my best friend." She iterated.

"Well, uh, she don't need you're looking out...alright?" He replied rather groggily. He started to walk away from the car, digging his hand into his jean's pocket and digging out a cigarette and a lighter.

"It's late... you should go. I'll take her home, don't worry." He sighed, lighting up his cigarette. "I'm a gentleman."

Kelsi hated him. He was a liar and a bastard. All men couldn't be trusted. He had as good as raped Gabriella. She shook her head clear of the angry thoughts swirling in her head and focused on him. He was standing at the edge of the cliff and inhaling the fresh air. It was dark but all she was seeing was red when she looked at his silhouetted figure.

"I'm not leaving." She shot back through clenched teeth.

"What- y-you got a lesbian crush on her or something?" Nathan spoke, he felt angry. He wasn't used to be told 'no'.

"Get the fuck outta here." He commanded.

Something inside Kelsi erupted. She didn't know how it happened or what she had been thinking. No... she hadn't thought. At that moment, her mind had become clear and she had felt peaceful as she realised what had to be done.

She lunged forward in one sharp sweeping movement and pushed with her arms outstretched. Her hands came into contact with his body. The last thing she remembered before he disappeared into the depths and darkness of the world below were his big, blue eyes which shimmered with astonishment at her.

She watched as he fell with her mouth hanging open slightly and her own eyes open wide in horror.

It had happened.

She had done this.

He was gone...

She looked back at the car where Gabriella lay; out stone cold. She looked back off the cliff and out into the darkness below. She felt the cold night's air sting her cheeks as the blood rushed to her face.

She turned and ran back to her car and with trembling hands; started the engine. A moment later, she whizzed off down the highway again.

On Henmain's Cliff, the black, roof-less car stood with the unconscious, barely dressed figure of Gabriella. The cold night's air whipped against her naked thighs and face. She lay there; ignorant of the world surrounding her.


	49. Rude Awakenings

**_Chapter 42: Rude Awakenings_**

Everything hurt.

She could feel the stickiness under her legs and the smooth, cold leather surface of the seats under her.

She could taste sick in her mouth.

Her head felt like there was someone drilling into her skull and that her brain was screaming out in agonising pain.

With her eyes clenching shut tighter, Gabriella bit her frozen blue lip and pulled herself upright. She opened her eyes and blinked back blearily at her surroundings.

Everything around her was disturbingly bright that it stung her eyes so that she found tears rolling down her cheek.

A gentle, early-morning breeze swept by her and she shuddered; a chilling sliver of coolness travelled down her back. She blinked around at her surroundings.

The sun was rising slowly over Henmain's Cliff. In the dawn daylight, everything looked so fresh, so new, so clear and alive.. a new day had begun; today was another day and another chance for her to live her life to the fullest.

She shivered again as the wind blew past her face and through her hair.

_What had she done last night?_

She remembered Nathan and she remembered that they had drunk a lot. The rest of the night seemed a blur. She struggled a little as she pulled herself out of the car, pushing open the car door.

_Then where was Nathan?_

_Why had he left his car here?_

She gasped at the realisation that it wasn't his car. He couldn't... he wouldn't... he wouldn't leave her here, would he?

Gabriella stumbled out of the car and walked closer to the end of the cliff. Albequerque looked so peaceful and beautiful at this time of day. There were no cars, there were no people... everything lay there in contented rest. She wished it could be that way always.

She knew her mother would kill her. She knew she would have hell to pay for the night before. She knew that she felt sick and there was something crawling up here throat... She was going to puke.

She rushed forward and stuck her head out over the cliff; looking directly downwards.

Her eyes widened in horror at the sight that met her 60 feet below. Nathan's shirt... Nathan's white trainers... blood.

His cold, dead eyes wide open staring up at her.

A scream escaped her throat and echoed across the plain terrain of upper Albequerque.

* * *

**AN: I just want to thank you guys for all the fantastic reviews. The reason I update so quickly is ALL down to you guys. Seriously, every time I see a new review, I pull open a new Word Document and start working on the next chapter. You guys motivate and inspire me. THANK YOU. **

**I know a lot of you were disturbed by the death but Nathan's death was coming since I first introduced him in 'The Big Game'. I have this entire story planned out right up until the end and I have a lot more drama and Troypay moments coming up - this is a Troypay after all.**

**BTW jade-kwl-name-eva, I love your reviews because you review every chapter so it really gives me an insight into how you, the reader, are feeling as you read each chapter and encounter each new plot twist. It's really helpful. **

**Also, a big thanks to my other CONTINUOUS reviewers (I know this is getting long, but you guys deserve the acknowledgement):**

**suzie (Get a FanFic account, girl! LOL)**

**KUKUxBANANASx4U**

**secretcastle**

**ascii27**

**BeautifulxxDisasterx (Thank you for all your constructive criticism and amaizng reviews. Your reaction to Nathan's death made me laugh my ass off!)**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE!**

Next chapter coming soon!


	50. The AfterShocks

_**Chapter 43: The After-Shocks**_

Kelsi stood in the adjacent bathroom to her bedroom and looked at her own reflection in the mirror infront of her as she stood at the sink in her red PJ bottoms and a blue tank-top.

Her hair was slightly ruffled from all the tossing and turning she had done over the night.

She hadn't arrived home until 1.22AM in the morning. She had been in a frantic rush; her mind had been scattered. She had zoomed down the highway and was pretty sure she had hit at least one animal on the country lanes.

But she hadn't cared about that.

She had taken life.

It was the ultimate form of power, wasn't it? To be the taker and giver of life. She could have given Nathan his life by simply walking away.

She realised she didn't really regret her snap-decision to push him. She could still feel the cotton of his shirt on her finger-tips... she could still hear the sharp intake of breath he took as he realised what was happening to him in her ears... she could still see the wide, horrified icy-blue pools that were his eyes watching her as he silently fell backward and backward... before disappearing completely into the night.

She had never hurt anyone physically, she had never been a fan of violent attacks and bloodshed... but she was quite pleased at how cleanly she had dealt with Nathan. A simple push and she was in absolute control. God, it felt good.

A surge of strength erupted within her and she smiled at her reflection as she flicked a lock of her to one side.

The only regret she had was leaving Gabriella alone on that cliff. Last night had been a cold night. She hoped Gabriella would be alright.

She wished more then anything that she could confide in Gabriella; the two of them would make an amazing team. But Gabriella would need time to come around to the idea, she probably wouldn't understand killing someone.

It wasn't really wrong. She was protecting Gabriella. Just like in Buffy The Vampire Slayer where Sarah Michelle Gellar had to make all these hard choices about who could live and who could die. She was kind of... cool, wasn't she? She could end someone's life at any moment she wished. She could wrap her own fingers around Sharpay Evans' throat and squeeze and squeeze until there was no movement... GOD. It would feel so amazing. Last night had been an adrenaline rush, but that, _that_ would be a trip.

Last night, she had been ready to scatter Sharpay's dirty little secrets across Albequerque but she had been sidetracked when she went to search for Gabriella. Then, scared of getting caught; she had retreated to her home and sat on the floor of her bedroom in the dark and waited for something to happen. When nothing happened, she had laughed at her own cowardice. She had gotten away with it.

Still, she didn't want to raise suspicions and risk anything. Sharpay was now volatile, if she could disobey Kelsi once, she could do so twice. What if Kelsi let her secret loose and Sharpay contacted the authorities? Surely someone would put Nathan's murder and Sharpay's blackmail together and start to gain a lead on Kelsi. So Kelsi had decided she would be patient and wait until the Nathan thing calmed down. She was sure it would raise a few headlines... She smirked. She was famous but nobody would know it. The excitment made her giddy.

She picked up her toothbrush and opened the tap, running the brush under cold water.

Today would be a long day. There would be plenty of after-shocks to the events of the night before.

* * *

"Jenna, there's a phonecall for you, sweetie!" Mrs. Hansen called up to her daughter's bedroom, holding the house phone to her chest as she stood at the foot of the stairs. 

She was surprised at the early morning call by Zach Murphies; a close friend of Nathan Strong who her daughter was dating. It was only 6.42AM and the night before; Jenna had been out quite late. Then again, today was a school day and Jenna would have to eventually get up. Mrs. Hansen had been quiet proud of her daughter's decision to accept Nathan's offer of a date. Everyone knew his reputation as an 'over-achiever'. What more could a mother want for a daughter? She just hated seeing her daughter with tears in her eyes, like she had done so the night before.

Jenna was young and she was beautiful. She had her entire life to fall in love and settle down but it seemed like Nathan was the one for her. That was why she had been so distraught the night before, she had waited hours for Nathan and ended up driving his car home... on her own. No young girl deserved that kind of distress.

Her daughter poked her head out of her bedroom. She was wearing a pink robe and her hair was all ruffled. She still had the mascara stains on her cheeks; even though they had dried and hardened now.

"Who is it?" She mouthed to her mother, a little wearily.

"Don't worry, it's not Nathan. It's Zach."

"Good." Jenna pouted as she walked down the stairs and took the phone from her mother's hand. "Cause I never want to speak to _him_ ever again!"

She had felt so humiliated the night before and hated herself for foolishly waiting over two hours for him. He made her so mad! She was willing to bet Zach was calling from inside a cell and wanting her to bail them out or something. Well, no way in hell would she be rushing off to the station with wads of cash for them. Not this time. She would let them suffer for a bit and wait for him to come crawling to her.

"What is it, Zach?" She pursed her lips as she turned away from her mother and headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Yo, Jen..." His voice sounded weird. He was probably hung-over, knowing him.

"Where are you?" She queried.

"I...I'm at the hospital." His voice faltered. He sounded like he was in pain.

_Oh God, the idiots had gotten themselves injured. _Jenna frowned as she realised that they had probably gotten caught too and were probably in a whole heap of trouble. Well, no way was she providing an alibi.

"Listen, Jenna... has anyone called you?" Zach asked.

"No." Jenna stopped at the top of her stairs; frowning. Zach was being weirder then usual. Her mother stood at the foot of the stairs and Jenna frowned. She hated how nosy parents were and she hated it even more when they didn't even make an attempt to hide their nosy-behaviour. She turned her back on her mother.

"Zach, what's going on?" She hissed into the phone. "It's early, I'm tired and I have school in an hour."

"Man... fuck school. Fuck everything. I don't know how the fuck to say this. I-I don't even know why the fuck I'm calling you." He sounded stressed out. _Was he crying?_ Jenna's heart stopped, the blood in her veins froze. It was serious.

"Zach, what the fuck is it?" She demanded; all the muscles in her body tensed up. She was waiting for the blow.

_Was someone seriously hurt? Were they in big trouble? Oh, God, she hoped they hadn't killed anybody._

"Nathan drank some heavy shit last night, man... we were all wasted... he was out at Heinman's Cliff, he didn't even fucking let us know, he just left... Jen, he just left."

"Zach, where's Nathan now?" A sense of urgency croaked out in her voice. Her head was spinning. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was but it was like her body was warning her. Danger signals were going off in her brain.

"The cops found him... t-this morning. He fell... we all drank so much. They said he lost his footing or some shit-"

"Where is Nathan now? Give him the damn phone!" Jenna shrieked into the phone; hysteria creeping up on her.

At the foot of the stairs, Mrs. Hansen raised her eyebrows at her distressed daughter and moved up the stairs towards her.

"Jenna?" She touched the back of her daughter's shoulder.

Jenna brushed her mother away as she listened to Zach struggle on the other side of the phone. _He was crying._

"I can't do that, Jen." Zach cried. "He's not there. He's gone."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jenna snapped into the phone. Already, hot tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her body understood her loss even if she didn't. "I spoke to him less then twelve hours ago, Zach. J-just give him the phone."

On the other end, she heard Zach breathe in deeply and then the line went dead.

"Z-Zach? Zach?" She whispered pleadingly into the phone.

Mrs. Hansen knew. She could hear the conversation and she heard the young boy's anguished tone and the words _"He's gone."_ She wrapped her arms around her daughter just in time to catch her as she fell. The phone clattered onto the floor and smashed. Everything was ruined.


	51. Stronger Together

**_Chapter 44: Stronger Together_**

Troy's sleek, black cell phone sat on the dresser table next to a pink scrunchie. The phone started to buzz and as it vibrated, it slid across the wooden dresser and slipped off the table and landed on the floor with a thud.

Troy's eyes flew open at the sound. His head shot over to the dresser table next to him where a digital alarm clock sat reading the time as 7.02AM. He inhaled and as he did; a strand of blonde hair swept past his cheek. He smiled and looked down at the sleeping, haunched figure of Sharpay Evans.

Last night had been such a euphoric experience. Sharpay's parents had taken them out to dinner to an extremely expensive restuarant. Troy had felt uncomfortable but her parents had been very welcoming and hospitable. Ryan wouldn't take no for an answer either; he had practically dragged Troy into the family car. Sharpay had been kind of distant throughout the meal. Troy could notice her shoot him sidelong glances every now and then. At first, he thought it was because her car had been smashed and that she was worried the person who was blackmailing her was around; but soon he realised the truth.

He understood her far better then she thought he did. She was wondering if he was judging her movement, whether the truth had affected his perception of her. She wasn't convinced. It had frustrated him and even Mr. Evan's lighthearted jokes didn't steer his mind away from the misconceptions Sharpay was stirring in her mind.

Mostly, throughout the meal, Troy was taken aback by how relaxed and laid back the Evans' family was. Her parents were relatively normal as they talked about little things like Sharpay's dad was thinking of introducing a new programme for employees at work to reduce stress. Sharpay's mom applauded this and said she was going to try to encourage Sharpay and Ryan to eat _anything_ that was green by dying it in multi-colours which made Troy laugh.

At the end of the dinner, Troy had ended up back at the Evans' house. Ryan had been the first to suggest that he come over for a 'little while' and Sharpay seemed to agree. He could tell she was shaken up about her car. Her parents had told her to leave it at school after they had reported it to a member of staff at school. Sharpay didn't want to be alone, she was clearly troubled about what other mischief her blackmailer was concocting.

After a few more slaps on the back from Ryan, Troy had retreated to Sharpay's room. She had been sitting rigidly on her bed.

"I know what you're thinking." He had sighed as he took a seat next to her on her bed.

"Do you?" She replied rather absentmindedly. She folded her arms across her chest; a distant look in her eyes.

"You're worried. You've been worried for such a long time now." Troy shook his head. "How much longer can you take this strain?"

"It'll go away." Sharpay shrugged off his comment.

"Isn't that what you've been saying to yourself all these months?" Troy frowned, his voice had a hint of agitation to it.

"Troy..." Sharpay pleaded in a warning tone. She had not wanted to talk about it. She was exhausted from the night's events. It was too much too soon.

"You're so beautiful." Troy had cut into her thoughts. Sharpay's head had snapped up and he smiled as he recalled the look on her face. It was a mixture of happiness and bewilderment.

"Really?" She smiled. "I don't feel beautiful right now."

"That's because you're letting this thing destroy you." Troy sighed sadly.

"My parents are not getting involved in this." Sharpay repeated through gritted teeth. Troy sighed and turned his face away from her.

He knew she was worried. He was also stressed. Seeing the violation against her car made it all that much real for him. This person had been on the school grounds. They had been less then two hundred feet away from Sharpay. This 'game' was getting serious and deadly. He could see no other option then to get the authorities involved. It was for her safety.

"Sharpay..." Troy looked up at her. She frowned at him as he stood up and kneeled before her feet. He took both her hands into his and then stared up at her face. She looked down at him; a confused expression crossing her face.

"You're not..." She queried, her eyes widening.

"Oh, God!" Troy laughed as he realised that the position he was in resembled that of someone proposing.

"I'm not proposing!" He smirked. "Unless you want me too..."

"Shut up!" She giggled. He laughed. He loved to see her smile. Her eyes twinkled and her entire face radiated something that made him feel warm and... safe.

"I...uh..." Troy breathed out and changed to a more serious resolve. "I'm begging you."

He looked up and his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm begging... I'm pleading... Please, please... you have to tell someone. You can't do this on your own." He uttered. "And I won't let you. I'm scared for your safety and I don't think you deserve to suffer like this."

"Troy, I can't!" Sharpay replied. He knew she was frustrated by his demand and he understood why. He had considered the strain it would put on the Evans' family but it was a small price to pay for her wellbeing and for her to finally have some peace of mind once more.

"If you don't... I will." Troy replied with a determined tone. Her entire demeanour crumpled.

"Please..." She moaned, her eyes filling up with tears. "I just don't want my parents to see me that way again."

Troy looked down at her, concerned. He sat down beside her and hugged her to him.

"In what way?"

"Like... like a victim." She spluttered through her tears.

Troy squeezed her closer to him and breathed in her smell. He felt so warm, so secure... and yet she didn't.

"You'll be the victim if you don't tell them." He concluded as she pulled away from him and dabbed at her eyes. She sniffed.

"If.. If I tell them... will you and Ryan be there?" She asked.

Troy's face softened. It was on an extremely rare occasion that Sharpay Evans ever needed anyone's help - least of all in emotional situations! He had seen this human side to her a long time ago. He was only just realising that this was who she really was. She could be dependant and depressed... just like anybody else. She also understood other people's pains and was becoming more considerate of them.

"Of course I will!" Troy shook his head. "After today, do I even have to tell you that I'm here for you?"

Sharpay smiled a little through her tears. Troy kissed her softly on her lips. Every time they kissed it felt like the first time again. It made every kiss completely worth it.

"We... we tell them tomorrow." Sharpay nodded. "N-not tonight."

Troy had nodded. Somehow, the two of them had drifted off into a long, hushed conversation about school, then their parents, then their hobbies, then their favourite holiday memories... and slowly had drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

Now Troy had awoken, he realised Sharpay would have to be stronger then she had been the night before. She would have to confront the memories she and her family had buried years ago in order to help herself.

He nudged her gently. She stirred and sat up.

"Hey..." He smiled. She smiled back at him; a little meekly.

"Hey." She yawned.

"You know... We should..." He trailed off. One look at him and Sharpay knew.

"I know." She nodded. Her entire face dropped; she seemed lifeless again. He took her hand into his and gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm right here." He whispered into her ear. She smiled.

As the two left the bedroom, neither of them noticed that Troy's cell phone still lay on the floor. The digital display read:

1 MISSED CALL. _Gabriella Montez_

* * *

**I hope you liked the official Troypay couple moments, I hope I did them justice. Thanks for the AWESOME reviews, they really keep me on track and help me to write the next chapters, so keep the feedback coming. LOVE YOU ALL. **


	52. Numb

**_Chapter 45: Numb_**

The world seemed particularly dark that morning. Gabriella watched the landscape zoom past her faster until it all became a blur. She had never cried so hard. She had never been so terrified or felt so isolated in her life. Her mother maneuvered the car round as they turned up to their driveway. She parked up and the engine slowly died.

Did _he _die a slow death?

As she stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut behind her, her mind flashed back to the police station. The two inspectors had questioned her over and over again. She had been completely hung-over and so they had bought her some coffee. One of them had placed the polystyrene cup in front of her and watched her as she tried to take a sip.

She had been so cold and so terrified. Her hands shook and her entire body shuddered as gut-wrenching sobs escaped her throat. The entire experience had been so surreal that it almost hadn't felt real. As they had fired question after question at her; she had struggled to recall the exact events of the night before. Her memory was a blur. She could bring to mind distant, hazy memories of the two of them laughing… Troy's locker being covered with graffiti... the shatter of glass as Nathan's hand shot through a car window... the smell of his hair... and finally: the litter of beer cans on the floor.

After the intensive inquiry; they finally let Mrs. Montez into the room. Her mother had rushed into the room with open arms and hugged the fragile figure that was her daughter to her chest. After hours of waiting around and filling out forms; they were eventually told that a toxicology report revealed an extensive amount of alcohol in his system. The conclusion was that he had been extremely drunk and therefore stumbled out of the car and lost his footing on the cliff. It was a tragedy but Gabriella should be thankful that she was alive. She should be glad that Nathan had had the sense to pull over when he did.

_She should be glad._ All she wanted to be was dead. What if he had been calling to her for help? She kept imagining him lying there in the darkness, all alone… slipping away.

Her mother took her by the hand, never saying a word, and led her daughter out of the police station. As they passed the reception, they saw one of the inspectors leading a man in a suit and a tired looking blonde woman into a room. Both of them were holding onto one another and the woman was holding back sobs. A pained expression crossed Gabriella's face but she kept on walking.

Now she was home, she didn't know what to do with herself. She couldn't cry anymore. She had dried up her well of tears and every limb in her body felt numb.

_She could still smell him on her. _

Her mother had just hugged her and told her she loved her. She had continuously thanked God Gabriella was alright.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Her mother asked as they entered the house with a concerned tone.

Gabriella shook her head and headed for the stairs.

Maybe if she went back to sleep, maybe… just maybe, she would wake up to yesterday again and then she could change everything. She wished she had power over her life. She wished she could be in control of events… just for once.


	53. The Hard Part

**_Chapter 46: The Hard Part_**

Mr. and Mrs. Evans had not even wondered why Troy Bolton was at their house so early in the morning. Rather then recieving the probing questions parents normally pushed onto their children; Mrs. Evans laid up a place for Troy at the breakfast table.

"You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" She asked, smiling.

Troy didn't know quite how to respond. Mrs. Evans didn't know he had spent the night in his daughter's bedroom and he rather preferred to keep it that way.

"Uh, no... I-I left home early." He smiled politely.

Sharpay bit the side of her lip as she sat down at the table, smiling a little to herself.

Out of the corner of his eye, Troy saw Ryan studying him with a confused look on his face. Troy hurried to the table and sat down, a guilty look creeping across his face. If he had been a parent or a brother, he wouldn't want a teenage female relation of his spending time with a guy in her bedroom.

"Cereal OK, Troy?" Mrs. Evans asked, holding up a box of Corn Flakes.

"Uh, actually I can pretty much get by on a few wheat thins." Troy smiled as he reached forward for the box.

"Ah, Troy. Looks like you're becoming part of the family." Mr. Evans beamed as he walked into the room carrying a brief-case. He was dressed smartly and looking extremely businessman-like. He walked over and kissed his wife on the cheek. Troy laughed a little in response.

"We owe him breakfast at the very least, right?" Ryan smiled, nodding at Sharpay.

"We owe him?" Mr. Evans frowned.

"Y-yeah." Sharpay stiffened.

Mr. Evans looked a little puzzled as he pulled up a chair beside Ryan.

"Yes..." Sharpay took a deep breath. "Mom, dad... I-I need to talk to you."

The pleasant, calm atmosphere that the Evans' kitchen had radiated only a few minutes ago quickly disappeared. Sharpay's dad stopped midway through munching on a piece of toast. Mrs. Evans frowned and came to stand behind her husband's chair.

Sharpay looked like she wanted to disappear. Even Ryan's face became colourless as he stared down at his feet. Sharpay swallowed hard and opened her mouth. No words came out. She didn't have the strength.

Her parents watched her in apprehension.

Troy extended his hand towards her and took it into his own. He looked at her, she looked back up at him. He gave her hand a little squeeze. She gave him a vague smile and then turned to her parents.

Now for the hard part.

* * *

**AN: OK, so the wheat thins joke is cheesy but hey, I need my kicks! LOL. **

**Also, I'm seeing a lot of 'Aw Gabriella doesn't deserve this' feeling. I'm trying to represent the changes everyone goes through as they get older. Gabriella was stuck in this fantasy, giggly childish world and the death of Nathan will help her to grow and mature. The ordeal Sharpay has been going through has helped her to become a more emphatic person and reveal the girl beneath the icy exterior. Everything that happens in this story happens for a reason. I've plotted out the WHOLE of 'The Music In Me' and I'm currently working on the sequel called 'Unlove You'. I can tell you it's set in LA : But no more then that! Justice will be served, ghosts from the past will return, a wedding and graduation are some of the events coming up. So keep reading, keep reviewing and keep me motivated! LOVE YOU ALL. **


	54. Drama and Romance

**_Chapter 47: Drama and Romance_**

"What is it Sharpay?" Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter as concern spreaded across her face.

Troy gave Sharpay's hand another squeeze. Ryan came and stood behind Sharpay. This was it. He was so proud of her. Both of them were.

"I..." Sharpay closed her mouth again as she trailed off.

"Sharpay..." Troy whispered urgingly. He noticed Mr. and Mrs. Evans' eyes flickered over to him.

"Uh..." Sharpay looked over at Troy; she could see his hopeful face. "Troy slept over last night."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, there was a sharp intake of breath in the room so sudden that it could have sucked all the oxygen out of the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Evans' facial expressions tensioned.

"I-I just thought you should know..." Sharpay shrugged a little and bowed her head.

Troy's grip on her hand tightened as he felt her parent's eyes glare down on him. Even Ryan had his arms folded across his chest; he was half incredulous at Sharpay's cowardly actions and half annoyed at Troy.

Troy's face turned a dark shade of red, he could feel is throat closing up. Was it just him or was it really hot in here.

"Uh, well..." Mrs. Evans cleared her throat, slicing through the silence. "I-I guess you're almost adults now."

She gave Troy a forced smile. She didn't want to embarass her daughter and she didn't want to make this young man feel uncomfortable. He was clearly a good boy with a healthy set of morals. The important thing was that the two of them weren't sneaking around behind their back. They had told the truth. That was extremely important to Mrs. Evans.

She took one look at her husband and realised that he definately didn't feel the same way. His face has hardened into a stern resolve that he was focusing directly on Troy who was shifting around uneasily on his chair. He still held Sharpay's hand across the table. It made Mrs. Evans smile. _Young love._

"Isn't that right, dear?" She stated as she patted her husband on his shoulder. She was sending him all the signals she could to keep him quiet.

It was hard for any father to accept that he was no longer the only man in his little princess's life. For their family, considering their history, his fierce reaction was understandable. What was also understandable was that Sharpay was growing up. She would have boyfriends and she would have... Oh, lord. It made Mrs. Evans cringe to consider it. _S-e-x_. She was, after all, almost eighteen.

Next year, she would even be leaving home and goodness knows they couldn't protect her forever what with the hectic college partying life.

"Ah-hem." Her husband coughed a little, clearing his throat. "Hmm."

He turned back to his toast, looking away. Mrs. Evans gave him a proud little pat on the shoulder for letting the matter drop.

Troy exhaled a little in relief. He didn't feel entirely out of the woods just yet but the good news was: Sharpay's father wasn't trying to ram him through the kitchen door. That was an upside, right?

He could hardly believe Sharpay's response, however. When the words had left her lips, he had felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. He had felt paralysed.

* * *

"What the _hell_ was that?" Troy demanded, shooting Sharpay daggers. 

He, Sharpay and Ryan were leaving the Evans' house and making their way to school. Sharpay frowned a little absentmindedly as she fiddled with the strap of her school bag as she tried to adjust it.

"I thought it was weird you hadn't changed your clothes." Ryan shrugged at Troy. "I'm sure my parents would have figured it out anyway."

"Ryan." Troy breathed, trying to remain patient. "Can I talk to Sharpay alone, please? We are, apparently, sleeping together after all."

Ryan grimaced at that last bit but nodded and hurried ahead of them. Sharpay shot Troy an annoyed look.

"There was no need to give him a mental image." Sharpay gestured to Ryan who was walking ahead with his back facing them.

"There is no mental image- nothing happened!" Troy rolled his eyes.

"I know... I'm sorry." Sharpay sighed as she let the strap go; giving up with it.

"Here." Troy took the strap and started to fix it for her. The two of them stopped walking as Troy's hands fumbled with the bag.

"I just... It's hard. It's _really_ hard, Troy." Sharpay explained, a pained expression crossing her face.

"I know..." Troy glared down at the strap as he tugged on it. "Jeez, you're telling me."

Sharpay looked at him as his hands fiddled with it and then laughed. He looked up at her, confused.

"Not the strap, you dummy." She giggled.

"Ah... Right." Troy smirked as realisation sweeped over his head. Sharpay started to laugh harder as she started to walk again. Troy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; his chin resting on her shoulder.

"It's not my fault... you confuse me, Sharpay." He spoke into her shoulder. He kissed the side of her neck.

"Ugh... Do you expect me to walk and drag you along too?" Sharpay huffed. She smiled a little to herself though as she felt his warmth behind her. She felt so safe.

"You owe me a lift to school." Troy remarked.

"I don't think so." Sharpay shrugged him off. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead and they walked side by side.

For a moment, both of them stopped talking as they followed in Ryan's footsteps; arm in arm. Both of them were finding it incredible how easy it was to relax around one another. Even in one of the most difficult decisions.

Sharpay laughed a little as she looked down at her leather-booted feet and saw Troy mirroring her footsteps.

"OK. I've decided." Troy spoke up as he continued to parallel her footsteps.

"Oh, really?" Sharpay looked at him, she could see the side of his face from where she stood. He was so gorgeous. Inside and out.

"Yep. I forgive you." He stated. "Even though that was one of the most awkwardly excruciating experiences of my life... I forgive you."

"Hmm." Sharpay smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It felt so natural doing silly, couple-like stuff. Troy's smile widened.

"Wanna know why?" Troy replied.

"Sure." Sharpay smiled, feeling a little lighter and happier.

"Because after school today, we're telling you're parents. Whether you want to or not." Troy continued to smile.

"Is this your way of getting revenge." Sharpay sighed.

"No... Yes." Troy shrugged as Sharpay laughed a little. "I get it, it's difficult. I noticed how tense everything was this morning. I can't understand what's going to happen when you tell them but... I've got a pretty good idea. I just don't want this thing to build up and get out of hand."

"I know." Sharpay looked down at their feet again. "Thanks... you know, for sticking with me through this."

"Where else would I be right now?" Troy quizzed. Sharpay shrugged.

"Anywhere but here?" She suggested. "It's what a sane person would do. Who wants more drama in their life?"

"Oh, I don't know." Troy sighed. "It's not all drama. Some of it's romance."

He stopped and turned. Sharpay smiled up at him as his lips brushed hers.

"OI!"

Both of them broke apart and looked ahead. Ryan was standing a few feet ahead of them, looking angry.

"Save it for the bedroom. We're running late!" He shouted down at them.

Troy and Sharpay exchanged amused looks and then took one another's hand and walked after him.

* * *

"I can't believe it... I just can't..." Taylor shook her head. 

She, Kelsi, Martha, Chad and Zeke were sitting in the school library at one of the tables with their books spread out in front of them. All of them wore worn out expressions of shock.

"It's so... sick." Kelsi breathed.

"Nathan Strong... man, we played against him at out last game." Chad shook his head. "Fuck, man..."

"And Gabby... she was there. She woke up to _that_." Tears twinkled in Taylor's eyes. "Where were we? We should've been there for her. She shouldn't have been on Heinman's Cliff last night... She should've been with us."

"Oh, God. Poor Gabs..." Martha stared down at her book.

"It's weird. Someone our age dying... right?" Kelsi added.

"Makes you realise how short life is." Chad sighed as he stared off into space. He felt Taylor's comforting hand on his, he looked over at her and she gave him a small smile.

The group had come into school that morning and seen the announcements. Certain parts of the school had been vandalised the night before and the police would be called into investigate if any students at East High had been involved. The announcement had further extended to reveal that the tragic passing away of a student at Beachaum High had occurred the night before after an acccident on Heinman's Cliff.

At first, the student body suffered from shock as they learned who the student was. Everybody in Albequerque knew of Nathan Strong; he was famous for his brainy, smart-ass attitude and the fact that he hardly ever failed. He was the Beachaum High equivalent of Troy Bolton. It was a tremendous loss. Everyone disappeared off into their own reflective states.

Then Taylor had overheard two of the teachers talking; they were discussing thier horror over the fact that Gabriella Montez had been invovled.

As soon as she heard the name; Taylor felt the hair's on the back of her head stand up. She had felt something was wrong all night after Gabriella had disappeared. And after she hadn't answered her cell phone... they had all worried but they had thought she was at home; crying over Troy. Taylor quickly called Gabriella's cell phone one more time but this proved unsuccessful. She then called Gabriella's house phone and her mother had answered.

She explained everything to Taylor and reassured her Gabriella was alright but extremely shaken up and she just needed to rest at the moment. Taylor had spread the word to her friends.

Now all of them were contemplating what Gabriella must have gone through and it made them all feel extremely bad.

Taylor knew pretty soon the news would be all over the gossips always had their way finding this stuff out.

"It's so fucked up." Jason argued.

Just then, the bell for end of free period rang. Everyone started to gather up their books except Chad, who was still looking out into space.

"I-I think we should um, see Gabriella after school?" Kelsi asked Taylor as she hugged her books to her chest.

"Yeah, definately." Taylor nodded and gave Kelsi a small smile. The gang split up and went their seperate ways. Taylor and Chad were left alone at the table. Chad seemed to be in a world of his own. Taylor could tell from his face that he was extremely distressed. The death of someone he knew.. even someone he didn't know very well, had affected him.

She reached over and touched his shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey." She gave him a soft smile.

"It's all so... meaningless, right?" Chad sighed, looking at her. Taylor frowned, not following him.

"Nathan... he was going to go to college and get a job... but he didn't really do anything he wanted. And then time ran out." Chad looked down; his voice cracking. "It doesn't mean anything... any of it. It's just... There's things which are more important."

"I know." Taylor smiled a little.

"Like you." He looked up at her and placed his own hand over hers. "I love you."

Taylor felt as if she was going to pass out. She didn't even realise it but tears were streaming down her cheeks. He had tears in his eyes too.

"I love you too..."

He smiled at her as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**AN: I realised my chapters were becoming too short so I'm going to make them more of this kind of length. Let me know if it's too much or too little! EDIT: OMG. I WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT AND FANFICTION WOULDNT LET ME UPLOAD!! IT WOULDNT LET ME UPLOAD ANYYY DOCUMENTS AT ALL!! It was so frustrating. Sorry you guys!**


	55. Because Of You

**Chapter 48: Because of You**

"It doesn't seem real, does it?" Sharpay shook her head and looked at Troy. He was staring off into space; shell-shocked. She reached over and put her hand over his.

"Troy?"

He turned, coming out of his secluded state and blinked at her.

"I said it seems surreal, doesn't it? Just a couple of months he was at our school playing basketball." Sharpay frowned, a pained looked crossing her face.

"Yeah." Troy's expression hardened. "And now, he's getting fitted for a coffin."

Sharpay's grip on his hand tightened. He sighed and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm sorry." Troy sighed. "It's hard for me too, you know? I knew this guy really well. We've been rivals since kindergarten."

"I know... I mean, I remember." Sharpay smiled a little. "First day of first grade and you guys fought over who could finish their milk the fastest."

A small smile appeared on Troy's face at the memory. He and Nathan Strong were never friends. They were unspoken enemies. And over the years, sometimes, it had been a lot of fun. Nathan kept him on his toes with his ridiculous pranks and smart-assed wisecracks.

Sharpay rested her head against Troy's chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to him. The two of them were sitting on the school playing field, behind a big oak tree; shielded from everyone else.

Listening to the morning's announcements had really shook Troy. He had then been called into the principals office where he had been informed that his locker had been trashed by Nathan and his friend's the night before. The principal had seemed sad as he had spoken. He told Troy that under the present conditions, all he could offer him was an apology and get him a new locker. Troy had been too numbed to respond.

Now, he sat here and contemplated the night before. He smiled a little as he thought that even though Nathan was now gone, he had left a little reminder of himself behind. Troy's trashed locker was proof of that.

"At least he left me a memento." Troy shrugged.

"It was him and the Beachaum High boys who broke into my car." Sharpay added. "I guess he left me something too."

Troy smiled and kissed the top of Sharpay's head again. She giggled and brushed him away. A moment later, they were both quiet again. They both disappeared into their own thoughts.

"You know..." Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but then trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously... what?" Troy gave her a little nudge and Sharpay smiled.

"I just... love us." She smiled up at him.

"I see." Troy smiled back. "Well, that's another thing we have in common."

Sharpay laughed and pulled him closer to her so that their lips met. It was a brief encounter as -

"So this is where you lurk!"

Sharpay and Troy quickly sprang apart; partly from surprise and partly from shame. Standing in front of them, towering above, was a furious Taylor with her arms folded across her chest. Next to her was Kelsi who supported a stiff upper lip.

"You make me sick, Bolton!" Taylor glared.

"You do know what kind of scum you're helping, don't you?" Kelsi seethed.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and shot Kelsi a bored, uninterested look. Troy shifted away from Sharpay and stood up so that he was face to face with the two. Sharpay collected herself from behind him.

"Taylor, you don't like what's going on in my life? Then stay out of it." Troy stated firmly.

"Oh, we're totally out of your life." Taylor retorted, a fierce look spreaiding across her face. "We couldn't care less what crap you haul around anymore."

Taylor shot a deliberate look behind Troy to Sharpay. Troy frowned. Sharpay folded her arms and turned her back on Taylor so that she was facing only Troy.

"Then go." Troy demanded. He picked up his bag with one hand and reached over with his other hand to take Sharpay's. He turned to go but Taylor barricaded his way.

"We can't." Taylor sighed, her shoulders slumping. "It's Gabriella."

"Do you not speak English? We** don't** care about her." Sharpay shouted, stepping possessively in front of Troy. She felt his hand tighten around hers as he pulled her a little back from the two girls.

"Yeah, well you should!" Kelsi shouted back.

"She was with Nathan last night." Taylor stated. Troy stopped. His hand loosened around Sharpay's. Sharpay watched his face change. Strange feelings started to stir in her.

"Because... because of _you_, Troy." Taylor continued, knowing now that she had his full attention. "She saw you with Sharpay - the whole school did. So she met Nathan and she trashed your locker. She drank too much."

"She was trying to drown you out." Kelsi added hatefully.

"Is she OK?" Concern spread across Troy's face. He let Sharpay's hand drop.

"They got in a car Nathan stole and drove to Heinman's Cliff. Gabriella passed out and when she woke up... she saw Nathan..." Tylor pushed back the tears. "He was dead."

"God..." Sharpay's eyes widened in horror. She shook her head incredulously. She could feel Kelsi's hateful eyes piercing into her.

"But...b-but she's OK?" Troy stuttered. He was in shock all over again. It was so uncharacteristic. Gabriella getting drunk, driving off in a stolen car with a guy she barely knows... And then the tragedy. She saw his body. What kind of hell must she be going through in comparison to them?

"No thanks to you." Kelsi snorted.

"She's not in a good way." Taylor sighed. "But no injuries accoring to her mom."

Why would Gabriella spiral so out of control? What would drive her to do something she knew was irresponsible... Him.

"It's all because of you." Kelsi screeched at both Sharpay and Troy.

Both of them felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable at that moment. Taylor seemed to understand that both of them were just as nerve-shattered about the whole episode as she and Chad were. Kelsi seemed to be hating with a passion. Yet no one had the energy to shout anymore, none of them felt in the mood to challenge anyone else. They were all too consumed with their own worries. Taylor wandered if Chad would ever wake up to the world again; all day he had been so down and depressed. Troy was caught between two girls... he knew what he wanted but he also knew circumstances demanded that he apologise and help Gabriella through this. Sharpay's mind swirled with the horrors that Gabriella must have encountered that night and thought about how dangerous her own life had been lately. How much longer could she afford to keep hiding away from her blackmailer? What if she was next one that was found dead? She had to tell her parents. The question was: would Troy stand by her? Everything between them was unspoken. An unspoken, mutual respect and love for one another. But was there a real relationship there? How did she talk to him about this? Especially now, what with everything that had happened.

As the three of them stood there in silence with tears in their eyes, Kelsi stood on the sidelines with a grimace on her face. She was the only one at that moment who wasn't thinking. She knew she had put Gabriella through a tremendous amount of pain when all she wanted to do was protect her. Yet, the rational part of Kelsi Nielson had died the night her fingertips had brushed passed the cotton of Nathan Strong's shirt... when his icy stare had locked onto hers as he silently fell backwards... In that one glance that was exchanged between them; both of them knew that this was the end for them. His life would end soon. She would slip away from reality and the compassionate, feeling part of her would be dead within hours.

Right now, all that went through Kelsi's mind was a powerful surge of anger, hate and the need for more violence. This world was disgusting. No one was worthy.


	56. AN

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to make a quick little note because I really wanted to respond to some of the questions/comments raised in the reviews.

**CAPSLOCK QUEEN**: That was an interesting rant, I guess lol. So I'll respond to all your points. Firstly, yes, Taylor needs anger management classes but don't we all from time to time? I think she's allowed to be a little angry with Troy. As frustrating as Troy's position is, it's no excuse for the lack of contact he has with his friend's these days. Of course, Taylor doesn't know things from Troy's perspective and he doesn't know things from hers. YOU, the reader do, so YOU must suffer! LOL. As for Kelsi, she needs something else and she's going to get it!

Next, it's true, I had Nathan's death planned before I even introduced him into the story. As saddening as his outcome is to read and as upsetting as it was for me to kill of a character I personally loved; it was necessary! Life is full of dramatics and heartbreak as well as the cute, fluffy moments. My story encompasses all of that and I think it's one of the reasons so many people like it. It's realistic. Everyone has their story, their pain and their problems just like in real life. (Yes, even Kelsi!)

Thirdly, a long time ago, in that 'one chapter', when Gabriella was at the police station after Nathan's death; it was NATHAN'S parents she saw who were being led into a room by one of the detectives; they were about to be told that their son was dead and then taken to the hospital. I'm sorry it wasn't clearer!

OK, the talent show happened and then shortly after midnight (so it's the NEXT day); Nathan was pushed off the cliff. This last chapter is set on THAT day. Gabriella has come back from the police station and is at home while the students are dealing with the events of the NIGHT before. So really, only a day has passed... barely.

I can't tell you when Sharpay tells her parents, you'll have to wait! They're emotionally connected teens because if Nathan had just broken a collar bone or slipped into a coma, it wouldn't have mattered. They would probably cheer and see it as an East High triumph. However, he died. They're all getting ready to leave school and go out into the big, wide world. It's a scary place and now their just realising just how real it all is. People do die, life is short. I think you see that reaction in Chad the most. Also, you have to remember, in HSM1, Troy rules the school. Nathan is Beauchaum High's equivalent of Troy; he is almost an 'idol' for other kids. If something like that can happen to the best of them... well, it's frightening!

Finally, to your Kelsi rant. I'm sorry she annoys you and makes you scream. But it makes me feel happy because it means I've done my job as an author to portray the character I wanted. I always thought of Kelsi as strange. Especially when she wrote 'You Are The Music In Me' for Gabs and Troy. What kind of a teenager writes love songs for a couple that are so beautiful and heartfelt... unless it is coming from their own heart? Just my take on it. I'm glad it's gotten through to people. Sigh I might as well confirm everyone's suspicions. Kelsi's affections for Gabriella are more then just 'friendly'. You'll see what I mean nearer to the last few chapters of this part of the story! And NO, Kelsi is not obvious in the least bit. Have you not noticed that every time she rants at Troy or hates on Sharpay, she's doing so with Taylor, Kelsi and the Wildcats by her side? No one would suspect her even though she is the cliche version of a psycho lol but as the cliche goes: no one ever figures it out until it's way too late!

**BeautifulxxDisasterx**: Yes, of course you can use my interpretation of Kelsi for a story. Just put my author name and the name of the story in as a disclaimer note because it will help you as well as help me copyright my work! I've built this evil Kelsi character up in my chapters so people can see a natural transformation in her; people might be confused if they come across a terrorising Kelsi wielding a gun through the corridors of East High because it will seem totally uncharacteristic. So, yes, let them know she's based on 'The Music In Me' interpretation and it'll be more understandble. It's an awesome concept. I can't wait to read it. Best of luck with it all!

**To everyone**: I have exams coming up in January but hopefully they won't stop me from updating. I mean, I do need a break from revising and what better a break then writing, right? LOL!

Final note: please add my MySpace, the URL is: zacefronfiction. It's easier for me to respond to you there then taking up a whole chapter here! LOL


	57. The Good Guy

_**Chapter 49: The Good Guy**_

Sharpay rested her head on the arm of the couch and frowned at the TV. A picture of Nathan Strong in his basketball uniform was hovering on the screen with the words: _TEEN TRAGEDY AS LOCAL BASKETBALL BOY FALLS TO DEATH FROM HEINMAN CLIFF._

"He had excellent sportsmanship." Mrs. Evans murmured, shaking her head a little in disbelief at the TV. "I remember seeing him play at a baseball game over the summer. Oh, his poor mother."

Sharpay watched her mother's crestfallen expression and something in her heart fluttered. She loved her family and she loved her parents. She had been thinking a lot about Nathan's death but even more so, she had been contemplating telling her parents about her blackmailer. She was treading in dangerous territory now and she didn't want anything bad to happen to herself that might cause the ones she loved pain or anything bad to happen to them.

"Mom...?" Sharpay opened her mouth, feeling a burst of courage suddenly swell inside her.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about my kids." Mrs. Evans sighed and leaned over to brush a strand of blonde hair out of her daughter's eyes.

Her mother had peace of mind; something which had taken her years to achieve.

Sharpay couldn't. She wouldn't.

It had been a hard, long day. She didn't have the energy to confront this anymore. Besides, the one person who could empower her wasn't here. She had smiled and surpressed her true feelings when he had kissed her forehead and told her she was the best. Then he had turned around and walked away from her.

He was the good guy. He couldn't leave Gabriella in a state of depression. The two of them had a lot to sort out and Troy still wanted them to be friends. She trusted Troy. It was Gabriella she had fears about. Troy had a thing for rescuing damsels in distress, she knew that all too well and right now Gabriella was that damsel. One look into those big, brown eyes of hers and... Oh, God. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to be able to relax on the couch with her mother and let everything drift away but she couldn't. She couldn't because she cared about him. Damn her for getting attached. Damn him for being such a good person.

* * *

"Gabriella...?" Mrs. Montez stood by her daughter's bedroom door and peeked her head in. 

The room was in semi-darkness and the curtains were drawn. Gabriella lay on the bed with her head on the pillow; she was still dressed and her shoes were still on. She hadn't moved at all from the spot she had been left in in the morning.

"I'm not hungry, mom." Her daughter responded in monotone.

"Uh, someone's actually here to see you." Mrs. Montez forced a smile.

She knew Gabriella wanted to be alone right now but she didn't like how her daughter was completely isolating herself from everyone - including phone calls from concerned friends. When Troy Bolton had turned up on her doorstep looking anxious - something she had become accustomed to seeing - she couldn't turn him away. Gabriella had experienced something truly horrific and still, she had friends who were willing to stand by her. That was important.

Gabriella shot up in her bed and looked at her mother with alarm.

"Mom!" She half hissed and half whined.

"Gabriella, you can't just hide here forever. You're friends are here to help." Mrs. Montez gave her daughter a squeeze on the shoulder and then turned away.

Gabriella expected to see Taylor or Kelsi standing at the door with a box of chocolates. That she could handle. Instead, she saw Troy Bolton in dark, faded jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked uncomfortable and troubled. She felt uncomfortable too.

"Hey..." His voice cracked a little.

"Hey." She replied and then looked away from him as she hugged her arms around herself. _God, why did it have to be him?_There were so many reasons why she didn't want to see him. She didn't want to have to explain. She didn't want to see his face. It was all too much.

"Please... can you go?" She sighed after a moment.

"I... I will." Troy promised. "I just-"

"No!" Gabriella's voice sounded a little angrier then she had intended.

Troy looked at her, a little taken aback.

"Just go!" Gabriella screeched. She was becoming impatient. She could feel the tears filling up in her eyes. He really knew how to make things painful for a person. Couldn't he understand that the last thing she needed was him? The time when she had needed his support was long gone.

"LEAVE!" She shouted. She stood up and slammed the door in his face before he could react. "STOP BEING THE DAMN GOOD GUY!" She sobbed through the door. She didn't know if he was still on the other side or if he had heard the last part and she didn't care. She felt like her world was ending. She couldn't explain the change of emotions within her.

She just wanted him gone.


	58. The Hole

**_Chapter 50: The Hole_**

He could never understand, could he?

His frustrations with her kept on increasing but then the thought that he could never truly undertsnad her pain floated through his mind and prevented him from lashing out.

She was his sister and he loved her. He didn't say it often enough, he knew that, but the feelings were there.

He didn't want to see her suffer. Yet, while this person was still out there; that was all she could do: suffer and survive.

An entire week had passed and Sharpay was still hovering around the house like an unstable ghost. Ryan kept throwing her opportunities to talk to her parents but then he would see the big puppy-dog eyes and the fear written across her face and would let her off the hook and change the topic again. Their parents weren't suspecting anything.

A positive note was that at least Troy was standing by his sister. Knocking some sense into him that night and giving him a wake-up call had probably been the best thing he had ever done for his sister. She had a network of support now. They would be there to catch her if she ever fell again.

At the moment, everything was… calm. There were no more messages or threats from the blackmailer and so Ryan was put a little more to rest. He just wondered how much longer the calm would last for.

He looked up at the cloudless blue sky and squinted as the rays of the bright, beaming sun hit his eyes. He took a deep breath and rounded a corner to the MT Calvary Cemetery. The green fencing surrouding the grounds had barbed wire at the top which always seemed ridiculous to Ryan. He remembered visiting here at the pet section years before when Sharpay's poodle had died, many years before Boy; and questioning his mother about the wire. She had shrugged and said it was to keep out naughty teenagers who had nothing better to do at night then to drink in cemeteries at the dead of night.

The idea had creeped Ryan out. Why would anyone want to willingly spend time alone in a cemetery... everyone knew that's where the ghosts lived!

Now, as he stood in his dark jeans and black t-shirt at the entrance to the cemetery with a bouquet of white daffodils; he could a dark-haired teenage girl in the distance. She bent over a grave with a bouquet of roses and then shrank down beside the grave. Ryan stopped walking and watched from afar.

He knew it was Gabriella. He smiled a little at the irony. Both of them were cowards.

All his life, people had noticed that Sharpay was the dominant sibling in the family. Many felt sorry for Ryan but none of them understood that he wanted her to be the one in control - he wanted to give her the power. Sometimes, however, allowing someone else to overshadow you meant that you would be forgotten.

Nathan Strong and Ryan had been close friends up until they had left middle school and been seperated by being sent to different schools. Ryan was never into sports, he didn't like the messiness of it all. He preferred to play dress-up with Sharpay. Yet, Nathan's ridiculing had dragged him out of the house every once in a while and the two would go to the local park with a group of kids from class. Nathan would play everything - from basketball to baseball. It was the baseball that made a lasting impression on Ryan. Nathan had really gotten him into the 'dance' that baseball was. Of course, when Ryan had suggested that comparison to Nathan; Nathan had accused him of 'girly-fying' the sport, much like Chad had done so over the summer. Yet, it all started with Nathan. The whole reason why Ryan had been able to prove himself able in front of the Wildcats at Lava Springs - it was because something Nathan had taught him had always stayed with him.

The two boys had grown apart as the high school years progressed. He didn't even think Nathan remembered him anymore - he was far too popular and crowded by admirers to notice Ryan. Though Ryan did remember an incident when he was at Beauhaum High for a talent contest with Sharpay two years ago. The Beauchaum High basketball team were hitting the showers after practice and Ryan had been forced to use their changing rooms to change because Sharpay wasn't willing to share the dressing room. The boys had laughed and mocked his costume. Nathan had merely dismissed Ryan as a 'little gay boy' and flounced off.

Still, Ryan couldn't hate him. They had become different people. He understood that.

He wanted to pay his respects. He had desperately wanted to attend the Beauchaum High special memorial and had even gathered up the courage to get to the parking lot. There, he had seen a down-trodden Gabriella looking like she hadn't slept in days. She was standing in the parking lot next to her mother's car. Her mother was looking at her with an encouraging smile. Gabriella had then turned back to the car and sat down again. Her mother had placed her arms around her and hugged her. Gabriella didn't have the strength to go in there and comfort her demons. Suddenly, Ryan didn't feel so capable of attending either. As the Montez car pulled out of the parking lot, Ryan was following slowly after it. Leaving.

Now, days later, the two of them were here. It was empowering for Ryan because he was going through different stages of grief to Gabriella, but seeing her there made him realise he wasn't alone.

He watched her re-collect herself and slowly walk away in the opposite direction to him; her back to him. As she slowly disappeared down the pathway, he moved towards the grave she had been standing at. He smiled a little at the gold-lettering on the grave. It summed up Nathan perfectly. He placed his daffodils beside Gabriella's flowers and patted the headstone a little with a small smile.

"Keep scoring up there, buddy." He nodded solemnly.

As he walked away, in the opposite direction to the one Gabriella had taken, he thought about the eulogy on the headstone of Nathan's grave and felt proud of the dead teenager; he _was _an inspiration:

**NATHAN AARON STRONG**

**He left a space that no one could possibly fill**

**And that hole will make sure he is never forgotten.**

**Admired, loved and taken too soon:**

**He achieved more than words can say.**

**18.10.1990 - 6/11/2007**


	59. A Family Thing

**_Chapter 52: A Family Thing_**

She had finally gathered up the courage to leave the house and walk the twenty minute walk to the cemetery. Her mother had tried to take her to the memorial days ago, but she hadn't been ready to confront everything then. She knew she needed some closure. He was someone she hadn't known for more then a day and yet, he had changed her life. It was like one of those corny movies you see on TV… except this was turning into a nightmare. She saw his face everywhere, she heard his voice in her ears when she was trying to sleep and most of all; she could taste him… and the scent of his skin against hers…

No one knew what had happened that night. Her mother knew something must have happened on Heinman's Cliff but constant refusal to discuss the matter with her mother made Mrs. Montez give up. Taylor had visited every single day, bringing Kelsi and sometimes a few others with her. Mainly, they talked and she sat there and stared into space. She didn't know what to say to her friends. She didn't know how to explain what she was going through because they could never understand and so talking about it to people who had no idea, no clue about her experience seemed… pointless. Maybe her mother was right, maybe therapy was a good option?

She sighed and looked up at the darkening sky as she walked past a tree; a few dead leaves crumbled down to the ground in front of her. She trod on them; hearing a satisfying crunch underneath her boots. In a few weeks, it would be Christmas. She could already see festive lighting on a few of the houses she was passing by in her neighbourhood.

The last thing she wanted to do was celebrate. What was the true meaning of Christmas anyway? The birth of Baby Jesus? Well, Gabriella didn't know any births… all she knew was death. Maybe the New Year would make things better. Maybe, with time, she would feel alive again. Maybe.

She hated how nothing was definite in her life anymore. Before, she had been a planner – an organised, studious individual who always knew what tomorrow would bring. Now she was realising that you couldn't plan anything. No matter how hard you work in life, things can still change and you can end up… dead. Or a failure.

She turned a corner on the sidewalk and then rounded into her driveway. She dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out her house keys.

At least her mother would be a little relieved that Gabriella had visited his grave. She thought saying goodbye to him would solve all of Gabriella's problems. How did Gabriella tell her that Nathan dying was just the beginning? That so much more was dying inside her? That she was losing her faith in the purpose of life? It was simple. She didn't. She would suck it up and try to feign a smile every now and then. She still hoped that maybe time would make things better.

As she pulled her key out of the front door and stepped inside the house; she instantly realised something was wrong. The hallway was darkened and the house seemed eerily quiet- not even the sound of the television or the microwave humming could be heard. Gabriella frowned and almost jumped as she realised that a figure sat on the steps; cloaked by shadows.

"Gabriella…"

"Mom?" Gabriella called as she closed the front door behind her. "Mom, what is it?"

As she got closer to the stairs, she saw her mother looked extremely tired and beaten down. She was sitting on the stairs and holding their home phone in her hand. Her mother shook her head slightly.

"It's your father, Gabby."

A gasp escaped Gabriella's lips as her eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Sharpay watched as Ryan walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. He sighed and put his feet on the coffee table as he turned his attention to the TV. A moment later, he frowned and looked over at Sharpay. He noticed that she was staring at him with an intent expression on her face. 

"What?" He questioned, taken aback. He saw his own feet on the coffee table and rolled his eyes as he took them off. "Sorry."

"No…" Sharpay shook her head. "It's not that. Even though that's pretty disgusting."

Ryan shrugged a little as if to say 'so what?' He looked around the room and then back at Sharpay who was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch opposite to him. Her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she wore a serious expression on her face.

"Where's Troy?" Ryan queried.

"He left about ten minutes before you got home." Sharpay replied.

Ryan was secretly thankful. As much as he liked Sharpay and Troy's relationship, the two were in a world of their own when they were together. He didn't like all the kissy-cuddly stuff they did either.

"I'm telling mom and dad." Sharpay suddenly blurted out.

"Telling…? What?" Ryan didn't understand at first. Then the penny dropped. He sat up a little more and focused his attention on her. "Wait, now?"

"Yeah. Their both in the kitchen." Sharpay sighed. "Might as well get it over and done before Christmas."

She stood up and straightened out her blue top. Ryan also stood up. He looked at her. She looked serious and ready. He felt proud of her.

"I'm right here." He smiled. "Is Troy not going to be here then?"

"I'm a big girl now, Ry. I don't need a man to help me." She nodded and then quickly added "But of course, I'll always need you."

Sharpay had been spending a lot of time with Troy and every time he had bought this issue up she had tried to divert his attention away from it. Talking to Troy today, something had just clicked inside her. She realised how sick of it all she was. She didn't want to spend her life living in fear. Both her parents were home, they had gotten through this once; they could get through it again. She prayed they could.

Troy had already done so much for her, she would prefer it if he didn't get involved. She didn't want him to see her parent's reactions anyway. No doubt there would be a lot of crying, hugging… anger on her dad's behalf. It was a family thing. She didn't want Troy involved. Especially if she had to file a police report.

She turned and looked over at the door leading to the kitchen. It was now or never.

She walked into the kitchen with Ryan behind her. Her mother was standing over the stove and holding up a wooden spoon to her father's mouth; he was sampling the pasta.

"Ugh, more salt?" Her father suggested, making a face.

"Salt?! Are you crazy? I've literally tipped out a whole packet of salt in here." Their mother laughed.

"Too much salt isn't good for your cholesterol either, dad." Ryan added, smiling a little. Sharpay thanked him secretly for getting their attention.

"My cholesterol's fine." Mr. Evans smiled, to which Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes. "How's my princess?"

"I'm good daddy." Sharpay smiled weakly. "I… We should all talk."

"What's wrong?" Her father's face became creased with worry and confusion.

Sharpay took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself. The eyes of her mother, father and Ryan were firmly trained on her.

"It's about James Hardman... and what happened... to me." As soon as the words escaped her lips; the blood ran cold in both of her parents.

A tense silence followed.


	60. You're Not Alone

_**Chapter 53: You're Not Alone  
**_

"Well, what is it?" Mr. Evans finally asked; silencing through the thick silence that had settled into the kitchen. Behind him, the quiet simmering of pasta sauce could be heard from a pot.

Both of her parents didn't know what to expect from the words that would leave her mouth next but they did know one thing for certain. It wouldn't lead to joyful hugs and kisses.

When you work so hard to build up a good, surburban family life year in and year out and then you see it all shattered to pieces when an atrocious event like the one that happened all those years ago... Well, it completely destroys you inside and out. It had taken months of counselling sessions for the family to get back into a sense of normality in their lives.

What had he felt when he saw his tear-stained daughter sitting in a dim-lighted room at the police station that night as she recounted her ordeal to a female officer? He felt like a failure. What did money mean when you couldn't fulfil your first duty as a parent - to protect your child no matter what. He hadn't cared that his company had at that moment faced bankruptcy, all he had cared about was what a miserable idiot he had been. How could he have been so blind? So trusting?

And his wife? What must she think of him? He felt he was to blame completely for introducing his family to that bastard. Mrs. Evans had comforted him many weeks later; telling him he was a wonderful provider and a loving father and husband. She had assured him Sharpay would always remember her father as a great man and that she wouldn't hold him to blame. No one was to blame. It had happened... it had happened and now they had to make something of it. As a family unit, they could get passed it. They could.

And they thought they had.

But here they were, sitting in thier family kitchen years later and the subject was bought up again. It would never go away. It would always haunt all of them.

"A few months ago, I... I started recieving threatening messages from someone. They kept blackmailing me to do stuff..." Sharpay began.

"What kind of stuff?!" Her mother's eyes widened.

"They told me I wasn't allowed anyone's help during the Autumn Musicale." Sharpay sighed.

"But Troy helped her anyway." Ryan added, moving closer to his sister. "It started with Troy. Sharpay uh, well they kissed each other and then whoever this person is, they told her they would tell everyone they kissed."

Their parents didn't know what to make of it. This sounded like bullying - horrible bullying. But in a way, they were relieved because they couldn't see what it had to do with Sharpay's rape.

"Well, uh, we, we can sort this out." Sharpay's father smiled a little. "We'll get down to your school principal at the start of school and find whoever it is."

"NO!" Sharpay thrilled a little too loudly; making her parents jump. "They know. _They know..._"

"They said they knew about... him. And everything that happened. If Sharpay didn't do what they said, they were going to tell everyone at school. We don't even know if this person goes to our school... but they know. And that's why Sharpay didn't want to say anything to you guys. She's been dealing with this alone for too long." Ryan explained.

Sharpay was thankful to have him there. He really was taking charge and playing up to his 'brotherly' role. She didn't have the strength to muster out explanations to her parents but he was there; being the strength for both of them.

Their parents watched him as he finished speaking and felt proud of their son. He wasn't the little boy in his sister's shadow anymore. He was looking more and more like a young man every day.

Mr. Evans looked away from his son and ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated.

"But who could..." He trailed off and shook his head.

It was impossible that anyone could know. Police records were kept entirely confidential and everything that had happened had taken place outside of Albequerque. They hadn't told anyone; not even close friends or relatives, about what had happened. They had wanted a normal life for Sharpay and she didn't want her secrets exposed, she didn't want the label of a 'damaged, troubled child'. So, of course, they hadn't told anyone.

Mrs. Evans' blood ran cold. Everything she was hearing was horrific. She couldn't believe her baby had been through so much. She couldn't contain her emotion and leapt up and wrapped her arms protectively around her daughter. Sharpay inhaled the scent of her mother's hair and closed her eyes; pulling back the tears.

"Oh, Sharpay, my baby..." Mrs. Evans brushed back Sharpay's hair with a hand and looking at her daughter with teary-eyes. "Why didn't you come to us sooner?"

She knew the answer why. They were partly to blame here. On their emphasis to put the past behind them, they had never really allowed any discussion for Sharpay's experience. It wasn't something which Sharpay could talk to them about. It wasn't something which they felt they could stand to hear. They were weak parents.

"We came to you now." Ryan added. "We... I think we should go to the police. It's really putting a strain on Shar. You didn't see her being stressed out over it all..."

And suddenly the flashbacks came to Mr and Mrs Evans with blinding realisation. That week Sharpay had spent crying when she had locked herself away in her bedroom... she wasn't ill. She was dealing with this.

"Oh, god!" Mr. Evans stood up from the table; unable to control his anger. He was angry at himself. His daughter had been crying out for help and what had he done when he had seen her looking as pale as a ghost in her bedroom? He had kissed her goodbye and left for a business trip.

"Dad, don't..." Sharpay shook her head as tears ran down her cheek. "It's OK. I'm OK."

"R-Ry's right." Mrs. Evans gave a forced smile to Ryan as she wiped the tears from her own cheeks. "We should deal with this once and for all. It doesn't matter about what's happened. We should end this now."

"Now?" Sharpay looked at her parents with wide-eyes. She didn't feel like it.. she couldn't.

"It's OK, baby." Mrs. Evans wrapped her hand around her daughter's. "We're going to be right next to you. You're **not** alone."

Her mother squeezed her hand tightly. Sharpay felt a little more comforted. She also felt like a load had been taken off her mind. She wasn't carrying this burden on her own anymore. She wasn't alone with her fears and thoughts. She was with her family. She watched as her father grabbed his car keys and Ryan pulled on a hoodie. Her mother wandered off in search of her other shoe. She blinked back her tears as she watched her family come together for her. She felt stronger then she had done so in a long time.

She wasn't alone. This could all be over in a few days. They could have a normal Christmas and leave this behind them once and for all.


	61. Still Friends

**_Chapter 54: Still Friends_**

Gabriella brushed away a tear from the corner of one of her eyes and then zipped her black lycra jacket up to her neck as she stepped outside her house. Her mother was a few paces ahead of her; warmly wrapped in a maroon jacket with a black scarf. She climbed into her car which was parked in the driveway and a moment later, the engine roared to life.

It was darker outside, the sun was fading away as a blanket of thick fog settled over the landscape.

What Gabriella wanted was to sit infront of the television, put her feet up and watch some corny Christmas movie; it was the season, after all. She had just overcome one hurdle and had thought that was it. But no, the moment she stepped back into her own home again, she was pulled down by another weight.

Her father.

Why couldn't he be dead? She hated him. What had he ever done for her and her mother other then to wreak havoc in their lives?

She sighed and headed over to the car.

* * *

Troy couldn't believe how quickly it was getting dark; he couldn't believe how quickly Christmas had come either. He didn't even have a gift for Sharpay yet! He supposed he would have to buy one for Ryan too... 

What could he get Sharpay?

He smiled just as he thought about spending Christmas with her. He had known her for many years now but it wasn't until this year that he had _really_ started to know her. He had just spent an entire afternoon at her house with her parents. Sharpay had wanted him to stay for dinner but he hadn't wanted to intrude; especially what with Sharpay's father being there.

Ever since Sharpay had blurted about them spending the night together, he had never felt entirely comfortable around her dad. It would be too awkward.

He walked past houses that were brightly decorated so as to boast their Christmas spirit and panicked a little as he remembered he was supposed to help his father put the fairy lights up that afternoon. He started to pick up the pace a little and take a short-cut through Gabriella's neighbourhood.

As he rounded past her house and came closer to her driveway, he noticed the car engine was humming and saw Gabriella standing by the car. She looked up as she opened the car door and her eyes met his.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile. That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

She didn't smile back, she just hung her head and climbed into the car. Troy frowned.

_She was still angry at him?_

It was Christmas and soon it would be the New Year. He didn't want this on his conscience. He didn't want Gabriella to feel like he had abandoned her because that wasn't what he was doing. He still cared for her and he knew she didn't believe that anymore.

In a moment of frustration, he strode over to the car just as it was about to reverse out of the driveway and pulled open the passenger door and sat inside. Mrs. Montez frowned as she turned back to look at him; an angry look in her eyes.

Troy swallowed, suddenly not feeling as brave anymore.

"Uh, hey Mrs. Montez." He smiled sociably.

"Troy, now is not a good time." She shook her head. "You and Gabriella can catch up later, OK?"

"Troy..." Gabriella shook her head in agreeance with her mother.

"Look, I'm going." Troy promised as he leaned forward to Gabriella's seat. She turned her head slightly and looked at him.

"I just, I want you to know we're still friends and whatever it is you're going through, I'm here for you." Troy spoke sincerely.

Mrs. Montez smiled, it was a sad smile. She looked over at her daughter. Gabriella was lucky in the way that she had acquired solid friendships at this school. In all her old schools, she hadn't really adapted or formed relationships with any of the children. Mrs. Montez had always seen it as jealousy on the part of her daughter's peers. Learning and success came easily for her and it was natural others should feel threatened by that.

However, at East High, Gabriella was winning decathalon's and dating a jock, she was suddenly outgoing and livelier. That was mainly due to the encouragement she got from Troy.

Today was a tough day for both Montez women and Gabriella's mother saw that Gabriella would need support for where they were going now. Maybe having Troy come along would be a good thing?

"I... I know you do." Gabriella replied solemnly to Troy. "Thanks."

"Look, we can still hang out, right?" Troy prodded.

Gabriella squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. He was too nice for his own good, sometimes. Maybe that's why he ended up with Sharpay? Maybe he felt sorry for her...? She shook the thoughts out of her head. He was Sharpay's now, she would just have to accept it. She couldn't contemplate it anymore. His friendship was all she would have now and it was something she definately didn't want to lose.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good." Troy smiled back, looking slightly relieved.

"Uh, maybe Troy can come with us?" Mrs. Montez levelled Gabriella with a serious look. Gabriella looked up at her mother, a little surprised.

"I-I don't know, mom." She sighed. "If he wants to..."

"No, Gabby. If you _want_ him to." Her mother assured her.

Gabriella did need the support right now, but did she really want to confide everything to Troy? Her mother seemed to trust him. She still cared about Troy and he said he cared about her too...

"Troy... we're going to the police station." Gabriella looked at Troy.

He was slightly taken aback by the serious expressions written across on the two women before him.

"Gabriella, is everything OK?" He asked.

"Yes... and no." Gabriella shrugged.

"It's about my husband." Mrs. Montez added with a sober tone.

Gabriella had never talked about her father. On the few occasions that he had bought it up, she would go quiet or change the subject. Now, he realised that it was a skeleton in her closet. It was something she was willing to confide in him.

"I'll... I'll come with you." Troy nodded. Gabriella looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Really?"

"Of course." He replied. "No one's hurt are they?"

"I...I guess I better tell you everything." Gabriella sighed.

Mrs. Montez pulled out of the driveway as Troy buckled his seatbelt.


	62. It All Started When

**_Chapter 55: It All Started When...  
_**

Mr. Evans parked his car outside the police station and within a few moments, all four members of the family were inside the police station. It was relatively calm at the station and a single, fat, balding officer was sat behind a desk at the reception. He was peeling a banana and frowning up at a TV that sat on a shelf to one side of him.

"We're going to get through this as a family." Mrs. Evans promised Sharpay as she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Mr. Evans stood at the reception and the officer looked up at him; swallowing a mouthful of banana.

"I'm on my break." The officer replied, gesturing to his banana. "Give me a few minutes."

Ryan frowned and could see the anger vein on his dad's forehead bulging. Right about now, the entire family was on edge. They didn't know who was responsible for everything Sharpay had been going through these last few months and they couldn't figure out how anyone within Albequerque could find out unless the police hadn't been doing their job to protect their records.

"This is an emergency." Mr. Evans pressed.

"Our daughter's being blackmailed!" Mrs. Evans added pleadingly.

Inside, Sharpay felt her stomach tighten. She thought she could do this with her family but now she was realising that they were not helping the situation. Instead, she felt awkward and weird standing here with her over-concerned mother and a father who was losing his patience. Ryan noticed the sullen look on his sister's face and knew what she was feeling.

"Dad, come on, let's go wait over there." Ryan gestured to the seats.

"No, we're not waiting, son." Mr. Evans stated firmly, shooting a pointed look at the officer. "Please call your superior."

The officer looked up at Mr. Evans as if he were joking and started to laugh. He clearly didn't understand the severity of the situation and found the entire family's serious demeanours hysterical. _It wasn't like they were at a frickin' funeral, after all._

An annoyed Mrs. Evans opened her mouth to speak when Hank Nielson strolled past the reception area; dressed in his civilian clothing.

"You folks OK?" He queried.

"No, we're not!" Mrs. Evans stated, shooting a glare at the officer who tossed his banana peel into a wastebasket behind him. He looked like he really couldn't care less.

"We need to speak to someone, it's about our daughter." Mr. Evans sighed wearily to Hank.

Hank looked from the man standing before him to the three individuals behind him. He noticed the blonde-haired girl who had a tortured look written across her face. He suddenly realised they were the Evans' family. _So they had heard..._

"Ah, you've heard then?" Hank sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Heard wh-?" Ryan frowned.

"Listen, I'm just getting off duty right now but if you take a seat, I'll get someone out here to talk it out with you." Hank promised.

He was glad he was getting to go home at that moment because it meant he wouldn't have to deal with the big, confrontational mess that was about to follow.

"Is _anyone_ on duty in this damn station?" Mr. Evans snapped. "Our daughter is being blackmailed and we would like to file a report. Why is that so darn difficult to do?!"

"Your daughters..." Hank trailed off as he realised they didn't know. Yet. Maybe they wouldn't find out until after Christmas. That would be best.

"I... I see." Hank nodded. "I'm sorry you're going through such a hard time. I'll see what I can do."

"You'll see nothing." A gruff voice from behind Hank spoke up. An older man in a dectective's uniform with greying hair and blue eyes stood at a door and walked over to them. "Go home, Hank."

Hank nodded and headed away from the group; secretly glad to be allowed out of the big, tangled mess that was the Evans' family. Little did they know it was only going to get worse.

"So you've heard then?" The older officer spoke up.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Mr. Evans frowned.

"Detective Greensby." He clarified, nodding at Mrs. Evans in acknowledgement.

"Well, Detective Greensby, our daughter; Sharpay, has been recieving threats and is being blackmailed." Mr. Evans stated firmly. "It's about a very private family issue that no one else should've heard about."

"Uh, I see..." Greensby nodded. "Well, come through to an interview room, we'll need to talk to Sharpay."

Sharpay didn't want to talk to anyone. She could feel something stirring in the air, something she couldn't quiet put her finger on. She just wanted to go home and forget everything. It had been a big step for her to confide in her parents but to take it a step further was even more troubling. She wasn't ready. But then again, when would she ever be ready to confront something like this. This was the kind of situation where you just had to take the plunge in order to make everything better again.

"Come on, Shar..." Ryan smiled comfortingly as they were led into another room.

It was a small room with a row of four chairs on one side. There was a table with a recorder in the middle with four chairs around it. Mr. Evans and Ryan sat down on the side chairs and Sharpay was led by her mother to the table. The two sat opposite Greensby who fiddled a little with the tape recorder.

He had thought the family was here about the other business, but then again, he should've guessed that even with all the gossips in town - news didn't travel _that_ fast. He looked over at the timid girl before him and gave her a kind smile.

"Now, Sharpay. Tell me everything. Start with the beginning."

The tape recorder clicked on and began to whirr. Sharpay looked around the dimly lit room and saw that all eyes were on her.

"Well..." Sharpay took a deep breath. "I guess it all started when Troy Bolton kissed me."

* * *

**_AN:_** kouu hissori - Thank you for the wonderful review, you made me blush! Seriously, that was very sweet of you. So, there's no pressure on me to get every chapter perfect now, right? lol. Thank you again, you made my day. 

Everyone else: Have a merry Christmas but please check back for updates, because I'm kind of like Santa... I work on Christmas lmfao. Enjoy the holidays and relax! And thank you all for sticking around for 55 chapters - you made them awesome!


	63. Meet Sergio Montez

**_Chapter 56: Meet Sergio Montez_**

Troy sat stock still on the plastic blue chair that faced the reception desk. He looked around at the small police station noticeboard at the various announcements that were pinned up. There were leaflets about how to overcome burglaries and on teenagers involved in 'substance abuse' among other things. The officer seated behind the receptionist's desk looked like he was only half awake and was watching a small TV that was placed on a shelf behind the desk.

Gabriella sat rigidly on a chair beside Troy. The two of them weren't looking at each other but in opposite directions with thier heads slightly tilted down low. Both of them had slipped into a contemplative mood when they had arrived at the station. Mrs. Montez had spoken to the receptionist and a moment later had been whisked away by another officer to another room to 'discuss the matter further'. This basically translated as: 'let's get away from the kids for a bit and talk about the real serious adult issues here'.

Mrs. Montez had promised her daughter that when she went to see her father, she would take Gabriella with her. She wouldn't go alone. For now, they were just dicussing things so it was better for her and Troy to wait outside. It made Gabriella and Troy feel like they were nine years old again and that they had been naughty and were now sitting apprehensively outside the principal's office.

Thoughts whirled through Troy's mind as he recapped over all that he had discovered today. Only a few hours ago, his perception of things had been so different and he had thought that he had his priorities in the right order. He hated himself for being so curious and not taking 'No!' for an answer when Gabriella refused to speak about her father. But throughout the car journey, she had opened up with a little coaxing from her mother and he knew everything.

Gabriella's father was Sergio Montez. He had met her mother shortly after she had graduated college and the two had fallen madly in love. It was your traditional 'How My Parents First Met' story but this one had a more sinister conclusion. Sergio wasn't all he appeared to be on the surface. No, beyond his big, brown eyes and tanned face was a darker personality. He gave the impression of being a successful businessman when really, he lacked the intelligence to go very far. Mrs. Montez was the one working two jobs just to get by and he was the one disappearing for months and then refusing to give explanations for where he had been. Then the hitting had begun. The final straw for Mrs. Montez was when he attempted to dangle a newly-born Gabriella over a hot stove after an argument.

Mrs. Montez explained that he was sick in the mind. She said she didn't believe in 'evil', she believed in illnesses. She had tried to get him help so many times by placing him in alcoholics annonymous meetings and even trying to book him a place at a drugs rehab clinic but he always refused to cooperate. He had been drinking, gambling and taking drugs since as far back as he could remember; probably since his early high school days. Gabriella's mom had been suckered in by his charm and his false promises. The three wonderful months that they had dating one another were nothing compared to the hell of married life. He just didn't care about anyone but himself and in the long run, the relationship just wouldn't work.

Having had enough, Mrs. Montez packed up one day when Sergio went on one of his 'three-months-long-trip-to-nowhere' and moved with baby Gabriella to a new town, a new city. Since then, she had always kept moving. Whenever paranoia struck her, she would re-collect her life, take Gabriella and move onto another town. Finally, after nearly 16 years of running from someone that probably wasn't even looking for her; she settled in Albequerque - for Gabriella's sake.

The main problem was that she had never officially gotten a divorce from Sergio and therefore she would always remain 'Mrs. Montez'. For this reason, the police had pulled up their records to locate his kin and found her. That was the reason she was here today.

She had told Troy and Gabriella that her husband was the furthest thing from a good man or a decent human being so she understood that the police must have finally caught up to him. It would only have been a matter of time. She didn't know why the police needed her but if it would get Sergio locked away, then she was more then happy to participate.

"I don't want my mom to go through this alone." Gabriella sighed, finally breaking the silence.

Troy gave her a small smile. It must be scary to confront someone you have been running away from for years but Gabriella had the right kind of idea by standing by her mother being her support during her time of need.

"She won't." Troy assured. "Both of us are here. Although I think she prefers you over me."

Gabriella gave a small smile. She felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach. It was fear and guilt. She didn't want her mother to face her father alone, of course not. She had sounded so bold and confident when she had firmly told her mother that under no conditions must she go into that room to see Mr. Montez alone. Now, she was suddenly feeling the pressure that it all placed upon her.

This was her father. A man she didn't even know. He was someone she never wanted to know and had never asked about. She hadn't even been curious. She knew the drill: dead-beat dad who mooches from everyone and neglects his only child. Why on earth would she want to complicate the relationship she had with her mother to get involved in that mess? Now, she was being pulled into it. Troy didn't understand what she was feeling right now. It was regret. Regret for the promise she had made her mother. She didn't feel ready to face this.

At that moment, her mother stepped out of the room with a grave expression on her face; she was followed by a tall, dark-featured man who had earlier introduced himself as Detective Joey Lange. He gave both Gabriella and Troy a slight nod. The two of them sat up, looking apprehensive.

"What is it, mom?" Gabriella queried.

"Uh, well... Detective Lange has been talking to me... a-about why they called us in today." She sighed. "He's done some horrible things."

Her mother's face scrunched up in pain as she tried to push back the tears. Gabriella stood up and put an arm over her mother's shoulder comfortingly. Troy watched the two as they shared a moment and felt a little awkward. He definately regretted coming here. This was too much of a family issue for him to be here. Then again, Gabriella's mom might need her daughter's support, but who would be there to support Gabriella? She was only human after all. She needed a friend and he had just promised to be there for her.

"He's been taking other people's identities. He's had so many different names... all these things; money laundering, stealing..." Mrs. Montez shook her head. "They just need me to identify him. They can't be sure it's really him."

"Can't they check his fingerprints?" Troy inputted, frowning a little.

"Of course, that's the first thing we would do." Detective Lange asserted. "Unfortunately, our man there... Well, he's been sticking his fingers in fire. All five fingers on his right hand are melted... they're a mess. We can't use them for identification and that's exactly why he did it."

"He burnt his own fingers?" Gabriella's eyes widened. The more she heard about him, the less she wanted to know.

"I'm afraid so." Lange grimaced. "Which means he's got a heck of a lot of bad history he doesn't want to own up for. That's why we need your mom here."

Mrs. Montez looked over at her daughter, nodding slightly.

"I'm going to go in and see him now." She sighed.

"I-I'll go with you." Gabriella promised.

"I'll come too." Troy assured, standing up beside Gabriella. She smiled at him a little; a grateful look creeping across her face.

"Your daughter can come, as for her boyfriend, I'm afraid it's family only." Lange shrugged apologetically. Troy was about to correct him on the 'boyfriend' part but after one look at Gabriella's pained face, he suddenly didn't have the energy anymore.

"I... I'll wait for you." Troy promised and sat back down; Gabriella nodded a little as her mother followed Detective Lange past the receptionist desk and down a corridor.

"Thank you." Gabriella mouthed over her shoulder and walked away after her mother. Troy watched her go. It would be a horrible Christmas for Gabriella. What a time to meet your real father. All he could do was be here for her. So he sat there, on the chair, and watched the receptionist who was watching the TV. A lame Christmas advertisement about sales on furniture came up.

* * *

Gabriella and her mother were led outside a room that read 'Interview Room 11'. She knew before Lange even told them that her father was on the other side of the door. Both of the Montez women were silent as they were led into the room. 

It was darkened with a table in the middle that had two chairs on either side of it; facing opposite one another. A man who once had curly, dark hair sat there with a clean shaven head. His eyebrows were dark and bushy and he had a permanent scowl on his face. Signs of aging were beginning to show as wrinkles appeared beneath his eyes and around the corners of his mouth. Being on the run all those years had prematurely aged him - it was all the worry and stress. He was still a slim, tall man however.

He sat at the table with handcuffs around his hand - one of these hands was slightly deformed as the fingers curled inwards and the flesh on them sagged. He wore orange overalls as was customary for prisoners in Albequerque and sat back with a confident, cocky attitude.

"Ahhh. Marcie." His voice was heavy but there was excitement in it. He leaned forward, a twisted smile flickering across his face as Marcie Montez approached the table.

Gabriella looked at the man who had called her mother by her first name; entranced. She could see where she got her big, brown eyes from even though his seemed to twinkle with something she couldn't quiet put her finger on. He didn't look as sick and deranged as her mother had said he was. He looked like a man who had made a lot of mistakes in his life. But he was still a man. He was still human.

_But he had tried to hurt her. He had hurt her mother._

Yet, he looked old now and so very tired. He couldn't possibly harm anyone now, could he? Oh, God. She wasn't being pulled in by him, was she? No. She didn't feel compassionate for him. She didn't want to hug him and sit on his lap and confide her thoughts in him. Nonetheless, she did feel something towards him and it wasn't hate. Yet, how could she love or even hate someone she didn't even know? Her mother knew this man and she hated him. Her mother knew better then she did.

"Marcie... Marcie..." Sergio continued to snicker. His wife looked down at him with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's Sergio Montez, alright." She breathed, nodding over her shoulder to Lange who nodded back.

"And who the hell is this?" Sergio chuckled a little as he nodded over to Gabriella. "Fuck, is that our little girl?"

Mrs. Montez's grip tightened around Gabriella's arm and she pulled her daughter back as she proceeded towards the door again.

"I'd like to go now." Mrs. Montez nodded to Lange who smiled and opened the door compliantly.

"Oh, c'mon Marcie! You come here and you dob me in to the cops but you won't stay for a chat?!" He shouted out after her, a tinge of anger in his voice as it rose. "We got sixteen years worth of catching up to do, baby!"

Detective Lange slammed the door behind them to the interview room once they were outside it. Both mother and daughter stood there, trying to recollect themselves. They didn't really know what to say to one another. It was over, they wouldn't have to see him ever again if they didn't want to. Nonetheless, a whole can of worms had been opened. Different emotions were rising up in the mother and daughter.

"Are you OK?" Detective Lange asked, looking at them.

"Yeah..." Gabriella nodded. She wasn't OK. She hated the man she saw in there and couldn't believe she shared the same blood as him. Why did he have to break the law and hurt her mother? Why couldn't he be normal? He could've been a good dad if he'd made the right decision and then Gabriella wouldn't have to hate him now.

"What's going to happen to him now?" Her mother queried.

"Well, now that we've got a positive ID, we can finally charge him for everything on his record. It'll go to court." Inspector Lange replied. "He'll get a sentence, he'll definately get a sentence."

Mrs. Montez smiled a little. She was happy just so long as that man stayed away from her, her daughter and every other aspect of her life.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for all the 'Merry Christmas' messages. I did it. I wrote a chapter on XMAS DAY! LOL. Merry Christmas, happy people. Have fun speculating the big confrontation that's about to come... 


	64. Small World

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 57: Small World**_

Sharpay slouched on the seat where she was sitting and shook her head, her blonde hair flying in the air.

"That was great, Miss Evans." Detective Greensby smiled kindly. He could see the questioning process had taken a lot out of the young girl. She had constantly needed to refer back to her mother for support.

Yet, who wouldn't be traumatised at having to recall everything she had endured over the past few months? She had been tortured with threats in her locker, had her car repeatedly vandalised and had even had to risk her college future. Her parents clearly didn't know the full story as he had heard gasps from her mother's behalf and Mr. Evans' mouth was still slightly open in shock. Her twin, the brother, however, seemed to be encouraging her to tell her story. He was smiling compassionately and nodding at her.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us this!" Mrs. Evans shook her head. "It was your future that was at stake. It's a miracle that Troy was there!"

"I know, mom..." Sharpay trailed off. She felt sick just recalling everything. She didn't like what she had been through, not one bit. She had come here to put an end to it all but she wasn't liking the fact that she was having to draw it all out again. It had taken a lot of her energy.

"What I really need to know..." Mr. Evans interrupted, leaning forward towards Greensby. "...is how on earth did anyone find out? How did anyone get ahold of this information so that they were able to do this to my daughter?"

"Well, we'll be looking into that." Greensby replied calmly. He knew the father was looking for someone to blame. He also knew that Mr. Evans was a prestigious businessman who knew a thing or two about lawyers and legal rights. Yet, Greensby doubted anyone at the station could've leaked someone else's records. They were professionals, for God's sake! No one would be so irresponsible.

"You better be looking into it." Mr. Evans growled. "My little girl has been through hell!"

"Dad..." Sharpay cried out. She didn't want to hear her father angry and she didn't want anymore stress in her life. Mr. Evans looked at his daughter and his expression softened. He realised his anger wasn't helping anyone.

"Don't worry, we're going to catch whoever's behind this." Greensby assured as he led the way towards the door. "It would've helped if you'd come to us earlier though." He gave a pointed nod towards Sharpay.

Sharpay looked down at her feet, she felt embarassed. She had thought she could handle things on her own and now, like a naughty little child, she was being told off by an officer for not seeking help earlier. Maybe she was to blame. She had always been so sure of herself. Her confidence had always been strong and she disliked having to rely on others. She had a lot of trust issues, that was for sure.

"You can't blame it on Shar." Ryan frowned. He was beginning to dislike Greensby. This police officer had no idea what Sharpay had struggled through over the last few months and how difficult it had been for her. It wasn't like she had deliberately hidden the truth to purposefully make things difficult for herself later on. She had been scared, she had never been in a situation like it before and she hadn't had a clue what to do. She had thought she could deal with it alone because no one was supporting her. Now she had the strength of her family by her side; she was here, doing the right thing.

"No one's blaming anyone, son." Greensby smiled. He admired the young boy's pluck. He was obviously not used to being bossed around. Then again, Greensby did not realise that it was this situation which had enabled Ryan to take control and stand up for himself and the ones he loved. Normally, he was Sharpay's shadow. However, Ryan liked the feeling of being this new person. _His own person._

"It's just an awful shame things were allowed to go on for this long, that's all." Greensby assured. He led the family out of the small interview room and down a corridor back to the reception area.

Ryan walked beside his dad; feeling a little more confident but also sharing the same annoyance as his father. Both men were dissatisfied by the amount of care the police seemed to be showing in their case. Mrs. Evans walked alongside Sharpay behind her husband and her son; she had one arm wrapped around her daughter. Sharpay was leaning against her mother's shoulder as she walked along the corridor. She felt that the detective had taken an even larger load off of her. It had been hard to speak about everything - it had been _nauseating_, actually. But now it was all out, it was a problem that was shared... and a problem shared was a problem halved, right? She smiled a little into her mother's shoulder and placed a kiss there. Her mom smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're my brave little girl." Mrs. Evans smiled. Now they were in the light, Sharpay could see her eyes were twinkling with tears... and pride.

"Mom..." Sharpay rolled her eyes. _Little girl?_

"You'll always be my little girl." Her mother replied, chuckling softly as she turned a corner.

* * *

Mrs. Montez walked down the corridor beside her daughter; tight-lipped. She knew Gabriella must have all kinds of thoughts going through her mind at the moment. She knew that Gabriella would want answers. She hadn't been completely honest with Gabriella until today. Of course, her daughter knew that her mother and father had had a strained relationship and she had always known that her father hadn't cared about 'family' and so the seperation between her parents was a good thing. 

The man Gabriella had seen inside that room could not possibly be her father; that was Gabriella's main thought. He was so unlike what she had expected. He gave a new meaning to the word 'deadbeat'. She knew he had done drugs and gotten into trouble during his teens but how long can a person act like a teenager for? At some point, you have to grow up! Her mother had done a wonderful job providing for them. Gabriella was proud of the fact that her mother was responsible for everything: from the food on their plates to the roof over their heads. She was an independant woman and she was someone Gabriella aspired to now be like. Everything that had occurred today had really put things into perspective.

She saw Troy sitting at the receptionist area, he was leaning back on the seat with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, however, because his eyes suddenly flew open and he straightened his head so his eyes met hers. Gabriella gave him a small smile. It was wonderful that he was so committed to proving that he would be there for her as a friend but right now, she didn't feel in the mood to continuously praise him. She was too worried about her own family life. She did have a lot going on up in her head. She knew things wouldn't be the same again. Not now she knew who her father was. Most likely, he would go to jail and she would never have to see him again.

Did she want to get to know this man? A man she probably wouldn't ever get to know? Like it or not, he was apart of her.

"Hey..." Troy smiled kindly. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah..." Gabriella breathed. "It's.. it went OK."

Mrs. Montez smiled politely down at Troy. "Thank you so much for coming tonight, Troy. It means a lot to me and Gabriella."

Troy smiled back.

"It's cool, Mrs. Montez. My dad's probably going to kill me for not helping him put up the Christmas lights, but uh, it's cool."

Gabriella smiled half-heartedly.

"Is that him?" Troy nodded over behind Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and could see Lange pulling along a tall, bald man in orange overalls; he was wearing handcuffs. He saw Mrs. Montez and Gabriella and gave them a big smirk.

"Yeah..." The words escaped Gabriella's lips as a low whisper but Troy heard her. He stood up behind her and Mrs. Montez moved closer towards her. Gabriella frowned as she watched her father trudge along down the corridor in handcuffs. His grin was disgusting.

"Just taking him back to his cage." Lange assured them, making a pathetic attempt at a joke. The tension in the air was thick, however, as the three watched this man pass by. He was a father to one of them and a husband to another. But to all three, he was more or less a stranger. A stranger that could still hurt them by breaking their hearts- especially Gabriella's and Mrs. Montezs'.

Troy could see the features in Mr. Montez that he also saw in Gabriella. Mainly it was the eyes that entranced him, there was something charasmatic about them. He was a hardened man who looked like he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in months but still, he was smirking and laughing crudely.

"Woo baby!" He grinned. "You got a son too? Man, you got around after me, didn't you?!"

Troy's face reddened as he realised Sergio was mistaking him for Gabriella's stepbrother. Mrs. Montez bowed her head, a grimace spreading across her face. Gabriella continued to frown, a hurt look flitting in her eyes.

At that moment, Ryan and Mr. Evans turned a corner to appear at the receptionist's desk where Sergio and Lange were. A smiling Sharpay; hugging closely to her mother, also appeared behind them. Mr. Evans' looked up and his eyes widened in horror as Sergio passed him.

"You!"

"Hello." Sergio smiled thickly.

It happened in a flash. Mr. Evans' fist shot through the air and smashed into the side of Sergio's jaw. In the same split-second, Sharpay's eyes widened in horror as Mrs. Evans' clutched her closer to her own chest. Ryan's mouth hung open in surprise. A scream escaped Gabriella's lips at the same moment as her father flew back and hit the cold floor. Mrs. Montez and Troy stood there paralysed.

"You fucking pervert!" Mr. Evans' face was red and his voice was powerful yet angry. Ryan and Detectives Lange and Greensby held Mr. Evans back as he tried to launch on Sergio again. The officer sitting behind the receptionist's desk finally took his eyes off the TV and stopped, half-way through biting a sandwich; the half-chewed food could be seen in his mouth.

Sergio looked up from the floor, a small smile spread across his lips as he regarded the whole of the Evans' family and the memories came flooding back. Sharpay's face was hidden from view as her mother hugged her, encompassing her head in her arms.

"Well... well, it's a small world." He smirked.

* * *

_**AN:**_ To kouu hissori; thank you, thank you and THANK YOU once more for understanding the whole point of my story! YES this is High School Musical 3 as I see it which is why the characters are exactly as they are supposed to be, and I think High School Musical 3 would be a Troypay. Originally, I was going to make this HSM3: The Music In Me but forgot to add the HSM3! I can never ever stand stories that change characters to make them different from their on-screen counterparts. What is the darn point of a FanFiction if you're going to CHANGE everything? It's takes the fun out of it completely! I love the hardwork that goes into trying to manipulate events so Troy and Sharpay end up together. I promise you, the sequel in totally Troypay-centric as it is mainly based in LA and most of the gang go their seperate ways! 

To suzie: EEEPERS JEEPERS! You're back! Or have I just been missing your reviews? Merry Christmas to you too, sweetie!


	65. Justice

_**AN:**_Dedicated to Jordin, who's away right now but hopefully this will make her smile when she returns and catches up with the story!_**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 58: Justice  
**_

"I could sue that motherfucker." Sergio spat. Detective Lange rolled his eyes as pushed the older man into his cell. Sergio held out his hands as Lange fiddled with his keys to find the one to Sergio's handcuffs.

"Did you hear me?" Sergio snapped, frowning impatiently at Lange as he took off the cuffs. "I could sue you too. I have rights as a prisoner."

"Really?" Lange frowned; putting on a mock-serious expression. "From what I saw, you provoked him. I'm sure everyone else will support me on that."

A thin smile spread across Lange's lips as Sergio sank down on the bunk in his cell; looking pissed. Detective Lange had been in this business for a number of years now and he had faced many criminals. Some of them had done the most disgusting, unspeakable things and back when he was a new officer on the force; it would really affect him. He suffered from insomnia and loss of appetite because of some of the villains he crossed paths with.

Sergio definately made the top ten in his most atrocious list. Lange had a daughter of his own, she was only two years old but she was everything to him. Her and his wife: they were the two people he lived for in this world. He could see the anguish in Mr. Evans' eyes as he battled against Greensby's firm hold to strike Sergio again. A part of Lange, the paternal part, was seriously considering arming Mr. Evans with a steel bar and letting him loose on Sergio. Yet, Lange was a professional and he believed in justice.

He had no doubt that this vile man had committed other crimes against young girls during his adventures as he travelled across the world with other people's money and fake identities.

"There's no justice, is there?" Sergio sighed, looking up at Lange. Sergio was feeling the frustrations of imprisonment. As long as he could remember, he had been the wild child. _Wild man_. He was never in one city for longer then a month. He was quick and impatient. As soon as things got boring or the moment the money dried up, he was out of there - sometimes with someone else's credit cards, sometimes with some woman he'd met. It didn't matter. None of the women stuck around for long. There was no such thing as love. Life was all about grabbing a quick fuck and a quick bite to eat. Survive. It was what you had to do to.That's what he was doing. Surviving. So he'd fingered some dirty little blonde whore? He wasn't living by man's laws. He wasn't living for no ones rules but his own.

But now that he was feeling the constraints of his prison, he was realising that he wasn't in control. Someone had the power to imprison him and therefore, leave him without his freedom. He was being forced to live by the law and pay for his crimes. They wanted to bring him to justice. That stupid fucker, that Evans... he'd just took a shot at him, so where the hell was this great American justice system now?

Lange blinked back at him. "Not for you, there isn't."

"Then there shouldn't be justice for anyone." Sergio grimaced.

Lange didn't reply but turned and walked out of the cell with Sergio's handcuffs in his hands. He slammed the big, metal door shut and then locked it. Sergio heard his footsteps as he walked away.

* * *

_Two Hours Later_

The room was darkened even though a small, dim lightbulb was desperately trying to brighten it up. It flickered every now then, revealing that it was weakening.

There was a row of four chairs lining against one wall and opposite it, another row of six chairs. The two rows faced one another. The floor was carpetted with a grey rug that had old chewing gum marks embedded into it and the walls were a cream colour.

Gabriella sat stiffly on one of the four chairs. Her eyes were wide open, revealing a mixture of surprise and horror in their depths. Her head was slightly tilted down so that her face was mostly cloaked in shadows but the shimmer of tears on her cheeks was evident. She sat looking away from her mother who sat beside her. Mrs. Montez had placed her hands together and was grasping them so tightly that her knuckles were whitened. Her face was extremely pale, she looked as if she had spent endless days throwing up. Both mother and daughter were in a state of shock and unsure of what to do next.

Opposite them, on the row of six chairs, sat a haunched over Sharpay. She was leaning over towards her mother. Her face was buried in her mother's shoulder so that it could not be seen as her thick, blonde hair hung over the side of face; also covering it. Every few seconds, Sharpay's chest would rise and then fall as she tried to suppress another sob. Mrs. Evans wore a pained expression on her face; one arm was wrapped around her daughter as she gently rubbed her back. There was nothing worse then seeing your child in pain.

Beside Sharpay was Troy, he sat on the chair rather stiffly and didn't look around. His head hung down and his eye caught on one of Sharpay's perfectly manicured hands. One of her arms hung stiffly to his side. He reached over to it and clasped it tightly around his. What more could he do?

Ryan sat on his mother's side and had his head tilted slightly to his mother's shoulder so that he was leaning on it. He didn't know what he thought of it all. It was a small world. The positive of all this was that justice would be done. The negative would be that a whole other can of worms had been opened. Ryan's eyes were focused straight ahead of him on Gabriella. She wasn't making eye contract with anyone. No one was. Everyone was lost in their own little world... in their own thoughts. As Ryan didn't know what to think about the situation, he placed himself in her shoes.

She had never known her father before today. She had come here to identify him and then found her whole world turned upside down. He was a rapist and a thief. He had committed numerous other crimes such as attempted murder and manslaughter. He was not who he said he was. He probably didn't even know who he was anymore himself. He was caught up in the greed, the money and the gluttony of life. He kept chasing riches and left his soul behind. He would pay for it now. And so would Gabriella. Her mental image of her father was forever altered. Whatever she must have hoped for him to have been must have now been shattered by the horrible reality.

At that moment, the door flew open; making more then one person jump. A furious Mr. Evans stormed in; accompanied by Detective Greensby; who wore a grave expression on his face.

"Dad!" Ryan leapt to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Troy quickly let Sharpay's hand drop out of his.

"What's happening?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Their not doing their damn job, that's what!" Mr. Evans shouted as he whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at a bemused Greensby.

"Mr. Evans, we've told you, we can't transfer him to any other state prison. Many of them are overcrowded. His court hearings are all set in Albequerque Valencia Court anyway now." Greensby calmly explained again. "The situation is now ours to handle. Everything has been resolved."

Mr. Evans opened his mouth to argue but then stopped as he heard Sharpay let out a whimper.

She looked up from her mother's shoulder and found that she suddenly held the attention of the entire room. A guilty Gabriella's eyes locked with hers. Sharpay looked away. Her own face was tear-stained.

"Dad..daddy... Please. I just want to go home." She pleaded. Mr. Evans' expression softened.

"It's all going to be OK now." Ryan added. "Everything's... OK."

Mr. Evans walked over to his daughter and sighed. Sharpay stood up and put her arms around her father.

"OK princess." He nodded. "Let's go home."

Mr. Evans reached over and took his wife in one hand and placed an arm around Sharpay and then led his family out of the room. Overheard, the lightbulb flickered again. Ryan turned around and looked over at Troy.

"Do you..." He trailed off as Troy shook his head.

"I'll call her. You guys go." Troy sighed. He was still numbed by the shock. Everything had turned out so unexpectedly. How could things have possibly been worse? After the police had seperated Mr. Evans from Sergio and he had been returned to his cell, they had approached the families with updates on Sharpay's blackmailer. They had decided Sergio was behind the crime as all the evidence pointed to this.

Sergio had finally run out of money and people to swindle and therefore had ended up crawling to Albequerque. Many witnesses from Mrs. Montez's previous neighbourhoods had confirmed a man matching his description who had been asking after her. He had also been spotted at East High around about the time when the big game against Beauchaum High had occurred. It was decided that having played all the big leaguers, Sergio had decided to play Sharpay Evans for money. He had blackmailed her to do things against her will in order to test her and see how far she would go in the way of bending to his orders. He was only testing the waters. He was grooming her for his master plan which was to eventually get her help in order to steal from her father. Mr. Evans was, after all, a rich man. Sergio had thought it a 'safe' option to manipulate Sharpay because he already had the advantage over her - he knew about her and her life. He understood his victim.

This had shocked everyone but also made a lot of sense. It was a chilling thought to think this man had been watching them for months on end... now that Troy knew who he was and what he was capable, he was so glad that he was behind bars. It was petrifying.

He looked over at Gabriella now. It was just him and the Montez's in the room. The two women were naturally shocked by the behaviour of Sergio Montez and at how close to home he had struck this time. Troy stood up and decided to leave. He would call his father and get a ride home, although he knew he would have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

"Gabby?" He stopped at the door. Mrs. Montez didn't look up but Gabriella did. "Y-you want me to stay?"

Gabriella shook her head slightly, a sad look on her face, and then turned away. Troy nodded a little and then left the room; slamming the door behind him. The lightbulb flickered again and this time; went out completely- flooding the room with darkness.

A moment later and an anguished sob erupted from Gabriella. Mr. Montez turned and hugged her daughter in the darkness.

"It's OK, my baby... It's OK." She hushed her daughter. "What he does... it doesn't affect us. He's not apart of us."

Gabriella knew this but she still wanted to cry. She still hated her situation and how everything had turned out. The worst part of it all was was that she could handle having a thief for a father. Stealing wasn't as complicated as... rape.

The mother and daughter sat with their arms around each other in the still darkness.


	66. The Scapegoat

**_Chapter 59: The Scapegoat_**

Hank Nielson sat at the reception area with one of his fellow officers and watched the Evans' family leave the premises. He breathed a sigh of relief. Tonight had been one of the most stressful experiences he had ever had.

When he had met the Evans' entering the station, he had just been about to leave. Then, he had realised he had a lot of archiving to do with a few of the reports that had been bought in over the last month or so and had decided he would get it done now rather then let it build up so that there was a stack of it to do on Christmas Day.

It was while he was sat in his office that he overheard the normal gossiping going on between the secretary. They were discussing the Evans' family and how their daughter was being blackmailed. It didn't really concern Hank and so he didn't pay much notice to it. It was only when one of them started talking about how this blackmailer was using Sharpay Evans' past; her rape, as leverage that something clicked in Hank.

"But who could know?" One of them exclaimed in surprise.

"No one outside of the station should do. You know, the Evan's, they've got more money then they have wheelbarrows to cart it around in. They made sure everything was kept very hush-hush." The other replied, shrugging.

"Oh, God. I guess that means everyone at the station's going to be under scrutiny, aren't they? I mean, someone must have let confidential information leak." The second one added with a tired sigh. "How annoying."

That was all it took for his mind to flash back to a few months before when he was in his office and had discovered Sharpay Evans' file to be missing. Kelsi had had the file. He knew she was acting strange and more disassociated from him and others lately, what with burying herself in her room, but could she really have done this?

He shook the thought aside. Of course it was Kelsi! She had never been popular and she was always self-conscious; her mother was more then to blame for that. Sharpay Evans' was a big shot around school and it was no secret that she was a pushy little thing. Kelsi must have been provoked into it... She was such a helpless child sometimes. The most vulnerable people did the most horrible things sometimes. Yet, she hadn't physically harmed anyone. She had just been playing around with Sharpay... it was what teenagers did, wasn't it? You saw it in movies all the time, about different cliques competing against each other.

Yet, his daughter was naive. She didn't realise she was committing a crime and she would most certainly get the blame for it all as she was the one who had taken the file. He would need to have a serious chat with her about all of this. Yes, that talk had been a long time coming. And there must've been others involved. Yes. Kesli wasn't capable of something like this, not on her own, no... Someone must have been manipulating her. A group of them. The damn thugs.

Hank's mind went a mile a minute as he forgot entirely about the paperwork sitting before him on his desk. He stood up at his chair and found himself feeling a little dizzy by the revelation he had just had. He held onto the end of the table to steady himself; his hands were clammy with sweat.

No one in the police station was an idiot. Some of the detectives were the best in the state; hell, they would trace the culprit right back to Kelsi. Especially when they decided to start gathering evidence. It would almost indefinately lead to Kelsi, what with the high-tech tracing equipment and everything.

His mind worked quickly as he hurried out of his office. What had happened next was that he had talked to the detectives, he had already had a plot formulated in his mind. He had the perfect scapegoat and that 'goat' was in the station at that very moment. He had at first tried to be cunning and act as if he was just helping with their investigation, yet, he continuously referred back to who would have a motive. It didn't take long for the officers and the detectives to realise that the person with the biggest motive would be Sergio because he would need money - and he had been in Albequerque for a while now.

They had dragged him out for questioning. When he had started to realise that they were pinning yet another crime onto him, he had been furious and had angrily lashed out at them. He had denied, denied and denied. Hank didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt for the crime he was placing on this man. He was a horrible being and he deserved the jail time. It was justice, in a way. Eventually, it was agreed that Sergio was the culprit - especially after they had made a few calls here and there and discovered what he had been doing in the last half year or so.

It had worked out perfectly.

So, now, as Hank watched the Evans' family leave with their minds at peace, he also felt a little at peace. Now he knew what Kelsi was going through, he could talk to her. She was still his daughter. He just needed to communicate with her and cut off all her bad ties to these friends she had made. They clearly were leading her astray.

He would make sure everything was OK at home in time for Christmas.


	67. Circle of Life

**_Chapter 60: Circle of Life_**

He was fully aware of the fact that he wasn't getting any younger.

He recalled his childhood and the advantages his youthful vigour had provided him. He had knocked back his first vodka on his eleventh birthday and then paid for it over the next week. The first shot was always the hardest. It was the same with everything else.

Suddenly, the grey cement walls of his cell disappeared and he was standing on the rickety porch of his run-down home and watching his father argue with his mother. He was thirteen years old again.

"Get the fuck outta my face, you!" His mother screamed, a hint of a Spanish accent in her voice. She had been a beautiful woman in her youth with her curly dark locks, wide brown eyes and a dark honey-coloured tan.

"Fuck you, I pay the bills for this place!" His father shouted back, enraged. He was a tall, muscular man with a scar running down the side of one his cheeks. He had thick dark hair and a pasty coloured face with small, round black eyes that glinted in the sunlight.

"I'm the one working! You been in a fucking cell half this time!" His mother cried back; her face twisted in anger. She tossed his suitcase at him; he grabbed it in his two hands and shot her a furious look.

"Marlene, you gonna git back inta that house and you gonna make my breakfast." He replied through gritted teeth, levelling his eyes with hers. "Ya hear me?"

He remembered the look of defiance on his mother's face. It was a look his father disliked. He raised his hand at his mother, letting the suitcase drop to ground with a clatter and struck her. A scream erupted from her lips and a moment later, she scurried back into the house; running past her son without a second glance.

"And what the fuck you standing there fer?" His father grimaced at him. "Git the fuck back in there, boy."

He didn't need to be told twice. He hurried in after his mother; cursing his father under his breath.

Inside his cell, Sergio buried his head in his hands. He was frustrated. He had been questioned intensively for hours the night before. They had asked him questions about the kid... that blonde girl. After running him in circles by repeating the same questions over and over, they finally told him they were charging him with something else. Something he knew shit all about. He groaned in anger now and looked up.

Yes, he had been lurking around in Albequerque for months. Money had run out and he, being the tired old man that he now was, only wanted one thing: peace. All around him, wherever he went, all his victims... they all had family. The businessmen who had families were the ones he went after. They were always too preoccupied with buying gifts for the wife or new shoes for the spoilt brat to notice him sneak his way into their financial accounts.

Then one day when he was in Barcelona; he was sitting on this beach during the early hours of the morning. The sun was just rising and the sand beneath him was becoming extremely hot. He sat there in a white shirt and blue long-shorts with sandals on his feet and a sunhat on his head and watched it rise over the swaying waves. It was peaceful. It was calm. It was quiet.

A moment or two later, an elderly couple; a real bunch of wrinklies, came and sat at a spot beside him and watched the sun rise. Soon, as the day progressed and morning came to light, more and more elderly couples came and accompanied him on the beach. He had looked around at them and snickered a little to himself. It was time for him to start moving, it was filling up with old-timers.

He stood up and brushed the sand off himself and started to make his way to the footpath that would lead to the hotel. At that moment, he spied a tasty little twenty-something year old blonde in a black bikini. She was holding her heels in one hand and a towel in the other and making her way towards the beach. He shot her a flirtatious look and a small smile. She looked at him and frowned slightly.

"Eyes up, grandad!" She retorted in disgust as she hugged the blanket closer to her chest to cover her cleavage. She stormed off and he watched her in; a little surprised.

That was when he knew. Snapshot moment. He was old. He was getting older. He couldn't waltz through life anymore. That was when he decided to retire. Yet, he had saved up no money. He had nothing. Just the open road and a bunch of fake passports and documents.

What did he want from life? That was what he thought as he sat on the plane from Barcelona to New York city. He watched the small twinkling lights from his aeroplane of the big, booming city below him. New York. It was one of the biggest places in the world and from up here it looked so small; so insignificant. He was small and insignificant.

He wasn't Sergio anymore when he sat on that plane. He hadn't been Sergio in decades. He had been someone else, always another identity in another foreign town. What was his identity?

Sergio laughed manically to himself in his cell, his howls of laughter bouncing off the walls as echoes. How damn bloody stupid had he been to suddenly become all spiritual? Look where it had landed him! In a fucking prison with the rest of his life gone to bits. He was going to die here now.

To find himself, he decided to find his daughter and his wife. Money didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to see a piece of his legacy. His daughter was his legacy. He was going to find his good-for-nothing wife, hopefully she would've gained a few pounds by now, the fat cow, and then find his daughter. He just wanted to see a piece of him. That was all.

He ended up in Albequerque after questioning neighbours and hitting state from state. A couple of months ago, he had been in East High School during one of their big basketball games. Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was busy on that day so he thought he could sneak in and maybe catch a glimpse of her. It was damn stupid. He didn't even know what she looked like. But then, he had always been impulsive.

Now, because he had been there, they were accusing him of blackmailing that girl... that damned girl. This is what family did to you. His own family had been a fucking joke. Six brothers and two sisters. Four of them dead before they hit twenty because of the booze and the drug-dealing. The rest of them had fucked out of his life to God knows where. One of them was in the army, he knew that. One of his sisters was a hairdresser last time he knew. The other was getting knocked about by her husband but what was he supposed to do about that? He had his own problems now.

It was the circle of life, wasn't it? He started out in a shit-hole. A rusty, shitty two-bedroom house overlooking a big dung-filled field. And now he was going to end in this cell. Why? Because for one pathetic moment, he had thought he could be Sergio again. He thought he could wipe the slate clean. He was aware of everything he had done. He knew he didn't deserve sympathy. He had hurt people, but fuck, they deserved the hurt. He had stolen, cheated, beaten... But at least he had lived one hell of a life.

So, tracing his mind back to that thirteen year old boy sitting in that small kitchen and watching his father pig down his second plate of bacon and eggs, he knew the moment Sergio disappeared. He remembered the moment when he stopped caring about everyone around him and only cared about himself. It was the moment his father stood up, grabbed the frying pan and hit his mother over the head with it because of something that had been said... it was too long ago now too remember... He remembered seeing the blood splatter on the floor and his mother's horrified scream. She hit the grounded and landed in a puddle of her own blood.

That was when he got dragged into foster care. His dad behind bars. His mom dead. Everything he believed in gone. People were fucking animals. If you didn't fight and play dirty, you'd end up the little weak bitch on the floor drowning in her own blood.

Sergio sighed as he leaned back on his bunk in the cell, he rested his head against the wall and looked out at the darkness in front of him. He was proud to say that he would leave his life having never been smashed to the ground; covered in his own blood.


	68. A Mom For Christmas

**_AN:_** Hey everyone! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I can't believe it: 2008 is coming! I hope it'll be a fantastic one for everyone. Also, I have a MySpace, a blog page and a screen name, all of which I've put the details for on my profile page. Hopefully this way, you can talk to me on one of those rather then me having to do lots of author's notes! My screen name is zacefronfiction. Happy reading!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter 61: A Mom For Christmas_**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart, the very next day, you gave it away..._

"Kelsi, be a dear and grab that sieve for me, will you?" Mrs. Neilson gave her daughter a lipstick-red smile as she spoke over the music on the radio.

Kelsi had just entered the kitchen where she found her mother with a bag of flour in front of her and a tray of eggs. She was grabbing a drink from the fridge when her mother issued her the command.

_This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special..._

"Kelsi?" Mrs. Nielson called out to her daughter again as she slammed the fridge door closed.

"Sorry." Kelsi mumbled as she turned around and grabbed a sieve that sat near the sink and then handed it to her mother. Mrs. Nielson smiled as she took the sieve from her daughter.

"You want to know what I'm doing?" She prodded.

Kelsi didn't particularly care. Her mother was always away during the year on her glamorous photoshoots at some exotic location or other. She returned home for the holidays acting as if life was just perfect. Yet, nothing was perfect. Her mother and father slept in different rooms and they never showed each other any affection anymore. They were two different people who just happened to live in the same house; the only thing they had in common anymore was a daughter.

Her mother would smile her way through the holiday but every now and then, she'd spot some flaw in Kelsi and then she'd persist with making her snide remarks about how she should eat less or lay off the chocolate because it wasn't helping her t-zone. So, no, Kelsi didn't particularly care about the big show her mother was making right now by getting out the cooking utensils and trying to behave like a normal suburban housewife - her mother was anything but.

"Baking?" Kelsi sighed, her response was forced.

"Yep!" Her mother's eyes widened with happiness. "And you're going to help me!"

Kelsi's face turned cold. If her mother wanted to behave like a madwoman and go crazy on bakinghalf-burnt cookies and cakes that wouldn't rise properly in the kitchen, then that was her choice. She wasn't going to drag Kelsi into her stupid schemes.

"I'd rather not." Kelsi responded steelily. She popped open her can of cola and proceeded to turn calmly away and head back to her bedroom. _Her sanctuary._

"Don't be so silly!" Her mother laughed off her daughter's cold response and reached out, grabbing her wrist, and virtually dragging her to the kitchen counter-top. She didn't notice the horrified look on Kelsi's face and nor the disgust that twinkled in her eyes.

How dare her mother think Kelsi owed her anything? She wasn't even a mother. She was never at home. A mom for Christmas wasn't what she wanted. If her mother wanted to be close to her, she had to be here three hundred and sixty five days a year - not just for the holidays, and not just when it suited her.

Kelsi didn't like contact with other people. Her father normally understood that. The two of them didn't have the touchy-feely, daddy-daughter relationship. They didn't hug or say 'I love you'. Most of all, they didn't come closer then two steps to one another. Her mother, however, had grabbed her by the wrist. It was a careless yet harmless gesture; one that Kelsi didn't understand. She took everything as an attack against herself, she didn't trust anyone but herself and she didn't like this violation of her personal space.

She pulled her hand away from her mother as if she had been scolded by a hot poker. It caused Mrs. Nielson's hand to go flying up in the air, which caused the sieve to crash to the floor as well as the bag of flour.

"Kelsi!" Mrs. Nielson shot her daughter an angry look. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Don't touch me." Kelsi replied through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Nielson surveyed the mess on the floor and then shook her head.

"You're going to have to help me clear this up." She sighed. "Otherwise we'll never get around to baking our gingerbread men."

"I don't wanna bake." Kelsi replied stubbornly. She took a sip out of her drink and turned, walking to the doorway.

"Kelsi, get back here!" Mrs. Nielson commanded. Kelsi frowned and turned on her heels, shooting her mother an angry look.

"It's Christmas. I just want to spend a little time with my daughter, is that too much to ask?" Mrs. Nielson sighed. "We used to bake all the time when you were a kid."

"No we didn't." Kelsi shook her head, a disgusted look crossing her face. Her own mother didn't even remember how she had neglected her daughter. "We never did anything together."

"Yes we did!" Mrs. Nielson replied adamantly. "I could swear we did... do you not remember?"

"No, _mom_." Kelsi spoke out bitterly. "It's you who doesn't remember. We don't do stuff together. We only do stuff when it suits you. Well, guess what? This time, it doesn't suit me!"

Kelsi turned and stormed out of the kitchen before her mother could say another word. She knew her mother still wouldn't understand. She still wouldn't get it. She would still thing Kelsi was in the wrong. Her mother had the delusion that just because she had given birth to Kelsi, she knew her inside out.

Just as Kelsi proceeded to the stairs, her father entered from the living room and called out to her.

"Kelsi." His tone was rough, angry almost.

"Yeah?" She called back, already two stairs up.

"Can you come here for a moment?"

Kelsi groaned inwardly. What was it with parents around Christmas time? Any other time of the year and they wouldn't even have acknowledged her existence. She stomped back down the two stairs to her father. His eyes were bloodshot, he definately needed a shave and some coffee... or maybe even some sleep. It was very early in the morning but he had been at the station all night.

"What's going on?" She frowned.

"Get in the living room." He sighed as he turned to head that way himself. When he noticed she wasn't budging, but rather, just standing there and looking at him, he sighed heavily again and turned back to her. "Please? Just get in there. This is important."

Kelsi blinked at him for a moment but then pushed past him and into the living room. He sat down on the couch opposite her and then frowned. How did he talk to her about this? He looked at her and he definately didn't see someone he recognised anymore. No, instead he saw a girl he didn't know anything about. Her glazed-over expression didn't help, it made it harder to read her emotions. She had a constant calm expression on her face and a clear look in her eyes, as if nothing could faze her.

She didn't look like the kind of person who would have been capable of blackmailing someone for months. No, his daughter would be a nervous wreck and would feel very guilty. This only consolidated his suspicions that she wasn't working alone, but there were others influencing her judgement.

"I want you to talk to me... honestly." He started. "We had Sharpay Evans' parents come into the station last night."

He studied her expression but saw nothing there. If something had flipped over inside of her, her face didn't show it. She didn't even blink. It was starting to frustrate him because he knew damn well that she was involved. How could she be so unfeeling? He was done playing games. He couldn't control the pent-up rage inside of him so he leaned forward and spoke through gritted teeth.

"Damn it, Kelsi!" He hissed, training his eyes on hers. "I know it was you. You stole the file from my office, you blackmailed that kid!"

"I didn't..." Kelsi shook her head a little, frowning. "I didn't do anything."

"I know you did!" He replied angrily. "I know you and your friends are part of this. Do you know you could get jail time for this?"

Kelsi gulped a little and he noticed it. Not since Nathan had Kelsi felt her heart hammer in her chest so furiously. She suddenly began to regret everything. Why had she done it? Her own father was a policeman, of course he was going to turn her in, he was all about keeping up the law and... Oh, God. She was going inside a prison cell. It would be nothing like the comforts of her bedroom where she kept herself locked away anyway. It would be horrible. She'd be trapped. Oh, God. She actually felt fear for the first time in a long time. Something was actually affecting her, there were actual emotions rushing through her.

"Dad... I didn't... they made me." She cried out, grasping for straws. "I didn't mean to!"

When someone is trapped, when they feel threatened, they do desperate things. They lie.

"I know, I know..." Mr. Nielson sighed. "I know it wasn't your fault, Kelsi... you're my little girl, I know you."

Kelsi watched her father's pained expression. He hadn't told the police. He wasn't going to dob her in. Kelsi suddenly felt in control of the situation. He loved her and cared about her. He wouldn't do anything.

"Wh.. what happens now?" She sighed.

"We've got someone else... who has a motive. They'll go down for it." He shrugged. "I just want you to know that if I ever, ever catch you doing something like this again-"

"Dad, I promise, you won't." Kelsi interrupted. Inside, she felt her heart rise with happiness. Her father wouldn't ever betray her no matter how many crimes she committed. He had lied for her. He was desperate to believe that he knew her. Well, he knew nothing about her and it was all his own fault. Just like her mother. It was her fault she didn't know anything about her daughter too.

"Good... good, I'm glad." Mr. Nielson smiled and nodded.

"So... w-what happened?" Kelsi asked, being careful not to provoke her father's anger. He sighed.

"It's a long story... your friend Gabriella's involved." He nodded. "I need a cup of coffee before I can say anymore."

He groaned and got up off the sofa, heading for the kitchen.

Kelsi watched him go. Gabriella was involved? How?

And Sharpay... that bitch. She was always there to ruin everything! And now Kelsi couldn't even expose her little secret because her father would know it was her. Life was a bitch.


	69. XMAS CRAP!

**_Chapter 62: XMAS CRAP_**

Mrs Evans ran a hand through her messy blonde hair and then pulled off the apron that was tied around her waist. She put it up on a hook beside the kitchen door and then headed down the hallway towards the living room.

She was the kind of woman who thought feelings were better out then in, the kind of person who liked time to sit back and reflect and work on her breathing exercise. Normally, she would be putting her feet up and sipping some iced tea or some other herbal-related drink and anticipating Christmas Day with her family. Not this year, though.

She sighed heavily as she passed by the foot of the stairs. She paused there for a moment and looked up them. She hesitated a moment as she considered going upstairs but then decided against it. Everything that had happened over the last four days had been a lot to take in for Sharpay. It had been a big shock to everyone. At times like this, Sharpay knew she had her family beside her but she needed time to herself. To reflect. To gather her strength.

Mrs Evans turned away and headed towards the living room. The walls were lined with fairy lights and mistletoe hung at the door frame. In the corner, there stood a magnificent, thick-branched Christmas tree with a cardboard box sitting before it that had 'XMAS CRAP' written on the side of it in red crayon. Mrs. Evans bit back a small chuckle as she remembered their last Christmas.

Sharpay and Ryan had been arguing about a local Christmas show at their local theatre where both of them were playing parts. There were arguments over the costumes. Needless to say, the two of them had gotten rather violent and lashed out at one another. Well, it was Sharpay who had gotten violent and threatened Ryan; who being the fearful sibling that he was had leapt up and sent the Christmas tree crashing into the wall. It was the day after Christmas, so it didn't really matter but nonetheless, all the boubles, tinsel and tidbits on the tree were scattered across the room. As punishment, they had made their two children pack the Christmas tree pieces away in a cardboard box which Sharpay, in her angry mood, had aptly labelled 'XMAS CRAP'.

They did have a lot of good memories as a family and this year, Christmas was worth celebrating. They had caught a man who had been lurking in their likes as an omnipresent shadow for years. Justice was being served. It was all about looking to the future.

Ryan and Mr. Evans were gathered around the tree. Ryan was wrapping around some purple tinsel whereas Mr. Evans was trying to get a bauble to hang onto a branch, but it kept falling off. Her husband looked much more like the man she had married when the holidays rolled around and his scary suits were packed away. He wore a grey sweater with a white shirt and grey pants. He looked quite presentable.

"Blasted tree." Mr. Evans muttered, fidgetting with the bauble. "Ryan, get me the sellotape."

"Isn't that cheating, dad?" Ryan frowned, just as he was about to turn back to the box.

"Hmm." Mrs. Evans smiled, nodding, as she entered the room. "Santa might not bring any gifts this year if you don't make an effort with the tree."

"Well, that's Santa's problem." Mr. Evans smiled and began to rummage in the box for sellotape. Mrs. Evans laughed and sat herself down on the rug beside her husband and son. The family were, overall, in a much calmer state of mind. The police had everything in order now, it was up to them to put Sergio Montez away for good. They could go back to normal.

* * *

Gabriella had spent a lot of time secretly crying. She didn't want her mother to know she had been crying. Not over him... her father. She felt stupid because she didn't even know why she was so upset.

Was it because she had lost her father before she had even had the opportunity to fully claim him as hers? Or was it because of the atrocious crimes he had committed? - How could she share genes with someone so foul?

The worst part was, she couldn't talk to her mother about this. The topic of her father was a whole other issue for her mother. Mrs. Montez felt a lot of strong emotions towards the man who was still her husband and Gabriella was too afraid of her reaction to any questions or comments she made.

The facts were this: her father was a criminal. By some sick twist in fate, he had encountered Sharpay's family a long time ago and... he had not only stolen from her father but hurt their family. She didn't want to understand this man anymore. How could he do something like that? That was the kind of question that ran through her mind over and over again as she tried to get to sleep at night and it was driving her crazy because there was no way she was ever going to get an answer for it. Things like that were horrific and yet they happened and no one really understood them.

Gabriella felt ashamed, she didn't know how she would face Sharpay or anyone else ever again. Taylor had called her a number of times as has Kelsi but she hadn't wanted to answer thier calls. How could she tell anyone what was going on in her life right now? What if they judged her because of what her father had done?

It was all so frustrating! Gabriella wanted to scream.

Tomorrow was Christmas Day and yet, she sitting in her bedroom doing algebra. She might as well get it out of the way because it would have to be covered in the curriculum sooner or later. It was better to get a head start in these things because otherwise, you might get caught off-gaurd... And that wasn't ever good.

A knock came to her bedroom door, disturbing her thoughts. Secretly, she thanked this disruption because her own thoughts were driving her insane!

"Gabby?" It was her mother.

"Come in, mom." Gabriella sighed, looking up. She sat up on her bed, crossing her legs. Her mother came and sat down beside her.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Mrs. Montez queried. Gabriella gave her mother a small smile. She loved her mother, she really did, but she seemed to have no idea that right now, Gabriella's social life was nonexistant. People had already been considering her actions as strange because she had been with Nathan that night.. because she had seen his dead body...

And now this? Of course the entire town was going to hear about this! It was Sharpay Evans. She hated Gabriella's guts. The amount of pain that she had seen Sharpay share with her family at the station... Sharpay was good for payback and boy, would Gabriella be getting payback for that. She couldn't face those thoughts right now though.

"No, mom. No plans."

"That's good. You know, the Evan's... they've invited us for Christmas dinner." Mrs. Montez smiled.

Gabriella's hurt sunk. Her eyes widened. "We-we're not going, right?"

"Gabby... I said we'd be there." Her mother replied, much to her horror.

"No, mom!" Gabriella shook her head, frowning. "Don't you see what you've done?"

"Gabriella, Gabriella..." Mrs. Montez smiled calmly. "Come here..."

She took her daughter into her arms. Gabriella wore a sad look on her face as she felt her mother's arms pull her into a big hug.

"It's... it's horrible." Mrs. Montez sighed, breathing into her daughter's hair. "It's absolutely horrific that our two families should come together because of something like this... but you know what, baby? We are not your father."

Mrs. Montez let go of her daughter and levelled her eyes with hers.

"He isn't a father. Biologically, he might have _donated_ sperm to the cause..." Mrs. Montez continued, smiling a little. Gabriella laughed.

"But he hasn't raised you. _I have_. You're my good girl. With good, clean morals." Her mother pressed on. "I was happy they invited us. It shows there's no bad blood between us. The Evans' understand that _he_ is nothing to do with us."

Gabriella found herself smiling at her mother. She was such a strong, empowered woman. She could see the best in every situation. Gabriella was already feeling a whole weight being taken off of her.

"Mom... things are already complicated with me and Sharpay. It's just..." Gabriella shrugged. "Just because her parents have invited us around doesn't mean she wants me there."

"That's why you need to go there tomorrow and clear the air." Mrs. Montez assured. "I don't know a lot about her but she's had enough hate and anger in her life to want to add to it. This will be a good chance for both of you to clear the air."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her mother. "What am I going to do next year when I'm at college without you?"

"You'll come back and visit your dear old mother, of course!" Mrs. Montez exlcaimed.

The two dark-haired women chuckled.

* * *

AN: Hello, 2008! I hope you are all having a good new years and it's my mum's birthday today. Wish her a happy 40th! Mom's are special, dude!!! 


	70. Head Over Heels

**_Chapter 63: Head Over Heels_**

Sharpay lay in bed with her eyes closed and the duvet cover pulled up and tucked under her neck. She could feel people moving around downstairs, she could hear the clink-clinking of cutlery as her mother set the table.

Her alarm clock had gone off at 7AM but she had rolled over and turned it off. About an hour later, Ryan had come storming into her bedroom and literally jumped up onto her bed.

"You'll never believe it, you won't believe it!" He sounded ecstatic, his eyes were widened with happiness. Sharpay didn't have the heart to scream at him to get out, even though he had deeply disturbed her sleep. Instead, she had sat up with a sigh and asked patiently what it was that she wouldn't believe.

"Mom. And. Dad. Got. Me. A. Car!" Ryan said each word carefully, a big smile on his face. "Can you believe it?"

"Wow." Sharpay had actually smiled, she was happy for her brother; he needed a little more independence and this could be it.

"That's great, Ry." She smiled and then fell back into bed.

"You're not coming down? There's a big box under the tree with your name on it." Ryan smiled.

"No... not yet." She sighed. "Close the door behind you."

Ryan had wanted to protest, she could tell, but he resisted the urge to do so and left by closing the door firmly behind him.

It was tradition in the Evan's family that Sharpay and Ryan opened thier Christmas presents together and this year, that tradition had been broken. A lot of things had been broken this year and a lot of things had been mended. Next year, she wouldn't even be waking up in this room. She would be in LA, at the college of her dreams. She could feel the happiness swell up inside of her.

She wanted some extra sleep and she knew her family would understand. A great load had been taken off her mind since Sergio had been caught and put away. Of course, there was still his trial that was coming up in March, but that was months away. She wouldn't have to worry about that. Not now. Right now, she had her family's support, she had Christmas and... she had Troy. Things were looking better for her then they had in months.

She was realising that running away from your problems meant that you had to keep on running. It was better to stop, turn around and confront your demons; give them a good kick in the balls. It was working for her so far. She did regret not opening up earlier but she was thankful she finally had done so. There was only one thing that she felt awkward about and that was Gabriella. The Montez's were coming for Christmas dinner.

The sounds downstairs were the sounds of preparation for that dinner. She knew soon the Montez's would arrive for the lunch-dinner thing. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew she couldn't hide from things anymore when it was much better to deal with things as they came. She would have to deal with Gabriella.

Her mother had talked to her the night before when she had told her about the dinner. She had said that Gabriella was estranged from her father; the Montez's didn't know him. He was a virtual stranger to them. They were as much victims to all this as she was. It was important that they showed them this wasn't going to complicate their relationship. Sharpay had thought that ridiculous because they had _no _relationship with the Montez's. Before this whole ordeal, her parents hadn't even known Mrs. Montez on first name terms. Now everything was changing.

Sharpay inhaled deeply, her eyes were still closed and she still lay on her back in bed. She suddenly heard a thump from somewhere in her room. Her eyes snapped open.

She felt the sunlight sting her eyes and frowned. Her curtains had been drawn and someone had opened then. She sat up and saw a figure laying tangled up in her curtains on the floor - they had been ripped off the hooks. At first, she felt her heart race is shock but then as she watched the young boy struggle to free himself; she bit her bottom lip to stop herself smiling.

"Hey, slick." She smiled as she tossed her bed covers off herself.

Troy smiled back as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Uh..." He looked awkwardly at the pink curtains on the floor. "Sorry..."

"You ever hear of a front door?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at him as she got up and sweeped the curtains off the floor.

"Me and front doors don't go too well. Normally, people end up slamming them in my face." He smiled.

Sharpay smirked and rolled the curtains up and threw them onto her bed; as she turned back to face him, she felt his arms around her waist as he sweeped her up into a kiss. Thier lips met; fireworks exploded.

She pulled back and made a face.

"Gross. I haven't brushed my teeth." She slid out of his arms and grabbed her robe from the end of her bed. She needed to go to the bathroom and get ready.

"Well, at least I know what you had for dinner." Troy said, making a face back at her as he slid his tongue over his teeth. "It was lasagne, right?"

"Eww, don't be so disgusting." Sharpay laughed, shoving him away. He laughed as he watched her disappear into the bathroom.

"It's snowing, you know. Can you believe it? Snow on Christmas Day!" Troy called after her as he flopped down on her bed. A second after the words had left his mouth; Sharpay came bolting back into the room with her toothbrush in hand and her eyes open wide.

"Oh my God! No way!" She shrieked as she hurried over to the window.

"That's right..." Troy smiled. "No way."

She stood at the window, excited. Today was becoming the most perfect day ever and to top it all off, for the first time in her life, there was actual snow on Christmas Day. She looked out, expecting to see the landscape covered in a thick blanket of beautiful white snow and... her face dropped. There was her stupid lawn, as green as ever. Everything was normal. The sidewalks were clear, the houses were snow-less.

She could hear him chuckling behind her and found herself smiling too. She narrowed her eyes, pretending to be angry and turned around to face him.

"That was horrible." She frowned.

"I learn from the best." He smiled, waving a hand over at her. "You."

Sharpay smiled and headed back into the bathroom. Troy lay back down onto her bed and inhaled the smell of her duvet. It had Sharpay's smell. A scent he couldn't get out of his mind.

He had woken up this morning exceptionally early and ripped open his presents. Even though he was nearly eighteen, he was still actually a big kid at heart. He still loved the excitement surrounding Christmas Day. This year, it felt a whole lot better because he had Sharpay to look forward too. He had bought her a present too but he didn't want to give it to her just yet. It was a _big_ present... the kind of thing that really meant commitment. He had meant to wait until later on in the day to come to her house but he had wanted to see her.

The two of them had spent a lot of time talking to each other over the phone these past few days. He was much better acquainted with her now. He knew her fears, her hopes, her dreams... and in turn, she knew him inside out and he didn't even realise how she knew all these things about him. Sometimes when they were talking, she would say the words he had been finding to say for him. It was like she was in his mind and he liked it. It was like having another part of you. Except she was a sexy, fiesty young woman and she was his.

He looked up and saw his own reflection in her mirror; he was grinning like an idiot. He had to turn away and bury his head in the duvet to stop himself from laughing at himself. It was a look he hadn't seen for a long time.

Everything that he had been through with Sharpay meant something. It meant they had a connection, that they would always be there for one another. He had seen her weak side and her selfless side. And that was all he needed to make him fall head over heels.

Sharpay reappeared from the bathroom a moment later. She had changed her clothes and her hair was neatly brushed. She wore a light pink mini-dress with lilac rhinestones decorating the V-shaped neck.

"How do I look?" She smiled, posing for him.

"Aww, you look like an adorable princess." He cooed. "All you need is a tiara!"

"There is nothing wrong with dressing in the way you feel good." Sharpay frowned at him. She knew her style was what most people her age wouldn't wear but that was what made her unique. It was what made her special. She dressed the way she felt. And she FELT like a princess. Troy smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She liked the feeling of him pressed up against her; she felt protected and safe. She felt loved. She kissed his shoulder.

"Meanie." She pouted. She heard him laugh and felt the vibrations of his laughter run through him. She snuggled up closer to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"You look like Sharpay." He breathed into her ear. "Sharpay is beautiful."

Sharpay smiled into his chest and then looked up at him. "I have a present for you."

"_I_ have a present for _you_." He replied, flicking her nose when he said 'you' which made her scrunch up her face.

"Well, mine's better." She assured. "So, where's my gift?"

"Ahh, you can't have it yet." He shrugged at her confused expression. "It's... kind of a big deal. I have to... get the courage to give it to you."

"A big deal?" She laughed. "Are you trying to upstage my present?"

"Who could upstage you?" He laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. Every kiss felt new, every kiss felt like the first. The entire world seemed to dissolve and the focus was their mouths crushed against one another's.

"SHAR!"

Ryan's voice travelled from the foot of the stairs downstairs all the way up to Sharpay's bedroom, forcing her to break the kiss with Troy.

"Yeah?!" She called back.

"DINNER!" He shouted back up at her.

Sharpay looked over at Troy and was about to open her mouth to invite him when she suddenly remembered: Gabriella.

"Dinner? I'm starving!" Troy joked.

"You can't come..." Sharpay sighed. He frowned. "I'm sorry, I forgot to say."

"Say what?"

"My parent's invited Gabriella and her mom for a Christmas meal. Which is now." She explained apologetically. "I'm sorry. It'd just be even more so awkward if you were there."

"No, it's cool..." He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I can go home and work up the courage to give my present to you."

Sharpay frowned. She was really starting to worry about what this 'present' might be. It sounded like a big deal, it really did. He did seem nervous about it every time he talked about it. She hadn't even bought him anything major. She hoped he hadn't splashed out on something gold... because that would just be humiliating compared to what she had gotten him.

"Have fun at the dinner." He said, dropping her hands so that they swung to her sides. "I'll uh, take my usual exit strategy." He gestured over to the window. Sharpay laughed.

"I won't be _having _fun." She replied. "It's just to show our families aren't going to like, wage war against each other. It's not that major a deal. Me and Gabriella aren't going to become best friends."

"Gabriella's a good person." Troy stated.

"I know..."

"You just have to get to know her. Her heart is in the right place." He continued and then stopped as he noticed Sharpay frowning. He didn't feel anything for Gabriella _in _that way anymore but he knew Sharpay was still a girl. Like all girls he had dated, she wasn't immune to 'jealousy disease'. He just had to be careful not to provoke her. He was glad Sharpay and Gabriella were coming together. He saw it as a positive thing. He didn't need that awkwardness in his life nor the complication of a gigantic rift between his girlfriend and one of his close friends.

"I get it, Gabriella's a freaking saint." She growled. "Yet, you picked the one with two horns."

"Two horns?" Troy had to bite back his laughter. "No... that's a halo. Not horns." He smiled. Sharpay smiled back at him as she turned to her bedroom door.

"I'll see you later." She said as she left, closing the door firmly behind her.

"I love you." He replied, just as the door clicked closed. He shook his head at himself in disappointment and then turned to the window.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the late update! My first exam is THIS Thursday. Then I have another exam next Wednesday. Pray for me, people. PRAY. I need the prayers. These exams mean everything to me! They'll decide what university I get accepted to. Anyways, I'll be using my new laptop soon so there will be a lot more updates! Promise. Also, I started a new story called 'Rainbow and Granite'. Please, if you can, check it out and leave a review to let me know if you think it's a good idea or a bad idea. I don't want to continue with a story that no one is interested in. If you hate it, be HONEST. :) 


	71. Bridging The Gap

_**Chapter 64: Bridging the Gap**_

Sharpay descended down the stairs, feeling rather apprehensive. There were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach which was also growling from hunger. She might have had that lasagne last night as Troy had remarked earlier on, but it was close to noon and she hadn't had any breakfast. She was also feeling light-headed and extremely nervous, which didn't help the cause at all.

She knew she personally should not have to feel worried because the situation wasn't one where she would be battling against Gabriella. Instead, today was supposed to be positive and about bridging the gap between their two families.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but to empathise with Gabriella. What if Gabriella looked at her and began to imagine all that had happened that night with her father... what if she started delving on the details of the rape...

Sharpay felt her skin flush as the blood rushed to her face. She felt her heartbeat begin to race. All the old worries and fears washed over her again as she stood at the foot of the stairs with one hand on the banister. She was going to be judged... and speculated over.

At that moment, she felt a comforting arm wind around hers and looked over her shoulder to see Ryan. He was dressed smartly in a light blue dress shirt with black dress pants, shiny black shoes and a pin-striped tie. His blonde hair was smoothly slicked down to one side. He looked different, he looked nothing like Ryan! She knew he had gone shopping with her father for his Christmas outfits but this was really too much.

He almost looked attractive; he appeared mature and composed. He gave her a big smile.

"You OK, Shar?"

"I'm... I'm good." She relied, steadying herself as she held onto his arm. "You look like you stepped out of an Abercrombie and Fitch advert!"

Ryan laughed light-heartedly as Sharpay chuckled.

"I liked it." He shrugged. "I feel comfortable dressed like this."

"You look comfortable too." Sharpay smiled back at him.

Ryan was just about to reply when the front door bell began to ring throughout the hallway.

"SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!" Mrs. Evans' voice boomed from the living room.

Gabriella stood nervously on the front porch of the Evans' home. A gust of cold December wind swept past her bare legs and made her shiver.

"Gabi, I told you you should've worn a coat." Mrs. Montez remarked; noticing.

"I'm fine, mom." Gabriella grumbled. She was wearing a smart black mini-dress with black, strapless stilettos. Her hair was pulled up in a cute bun with curly bangs and her eyes were outlined with black eyeliner. She looked different from the introverted, shy Gabriella that roamed the halls of East High. She looked like a senior and she felt grown-up. Her mother's hassling reminded her that she wasn't _quite_ a grown-up yet.

She was nervous about this dinner. She could hear footsteps coming down the hallway and a moment later, the door clicked open. A smart looking young man with slicked back blonde hair stood there. He gave Gabriella a shy smile and she found herself looking away. A moment later, she looked up and realised it was Ryan!

A big smile crossed her face and she saw a similar one on his. All her fears and doubts about the dinner alleviated in that one moment. His smile left her endowed with a new source of power. _She had his friendship, she had his support. All of that was proved in one exchange._

"You look very smart, Ryan!" Mrs. Montez commented, also a little taken aback.

"So do you guys." Ryan cracked a smile and nodded over to Gabriella. "I almost didn't recognise you."

Gabriella found herself giggling as Ryan stood to one side to let the mother-daughter into the house.

Dinner was underway. There had been the polite formalities between Mr and Mrs Evans and Mrs. Montez. Sharpay and Gabriella had politely acknowledged one another with Sharpay even remarking that she liked Gabriella's dress.

Now the two families were seated around the table and tucking into Christmas food. Mr. Evans was talking about his work and how they were currently under-staffed and Mrs. Montez told him how she sympathised as a similar shortage of workers had arisen at her company too. Ms. Evans had joked to the pair to quit their work-talk and enjoy their vacation which had made everyone around the table chuckle.

No one mentioned Sergio. Maybe the adults didn't want to discuss these matters in front of the 'kids'? That was most likely it. Ryan knew the minute dinner was over and he and the two girls disappeared, his parents would begin the serious talk. They would assure Mrs. Montez they were all on the same side and that they would support her. They would talk about the trial and all the other nitty gritty things.

Ryan was glad they weren't discussing it now. He liked things as they were. Blissful. He thought Gabriella really did look beautiful.

As the adults talked, Sharpay wiped the side of her mouth with a napkin and looked over at Gabriella.

"Gabriella, listen." She sighed. "Things aren't going to be weird between us, are they?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay, a little taken aback by her forwardness. Sharpay had everything she wanted right now. She had a perfect boyfriend: Troy. And now, she even had a reason to hate Gabriella. She knew the Evans' didn't want to hold grudges and that was the purpose of this dinner, but she wasn't sure she trusted Sharpay. When she looked at the blonde girl in front of her, she not only envied her but also pitied her. She felt horrible for hating her but at the same time, did feel anger towards her.

"I don't either." Gabriella admitted.

She could see Ryan had stopped eating and was watching the two carefully.

Sharpay smiled and nodded. "Good. I guess we're on the same level there, then."

Around them, knives and forks began to clink against one another as Mrs. Evans began to clear away the remanents of dessert. Mrs. Montez hurried up to help her.

"Oh, sweetie, no. That's fine." Mrs. Evans smiled politely, gesturing for her to remain seated.

"No, it's OK, really." Mrs. Montez replied, waving away Mrs. Evan's protests. "I don't mind. Gabriella, give us a hand here."

Gabriella obediently got to her feet and collected her glass and plate. Mrs. Evans shot a sharp look at Sharpay and Ryan as if to say "You better be polite and help them clear away the table – or else."

Just then, the resounding of the doorbell cut through everyone's conversations. Sharpay perked up, glad for the excuse to avoid clearing away the table.

"I'll get it!" She beamed and skipped off before anyone could respond.

Ryan and Gabriella laughed as they watched her go and then their eyes met. It was an awkward moment. It was just a moment. And then it was over and they were both blushing and fumbling around with the cutlery on the table.

Sharpay stood at the front door with high hopes of Troy being there with her present. He was kind of early, as Gabriella was still here but they were all getting along so well, she really didn't think it would cause any problems between them. As she flung open the door, she found her own mouth open in surprise.

Standing there, dressed in a crimson mini-dress with her short hair pulled up in a tight bun and with cherry-red lipstick was Kelsi Nielson! She was a person Sharpay didn't really have a relationship with. She was just that qiet piano girl who was one of Gabriella's groupies. Sharpay had a natural distaste for her.

"Can I help you?" Sharpay stood there, frowning; positive that Kelsi had gotten the wrong house.

"Isn't Gabriella here?" Kelsi queried, frowning back.

She had been having many conversations with Gabriella over the phone since the incident at the police station. Her guilt had overwhelmed her and then she had finally decided that she needed to go and stand beside her best friend. Everything she had been doing to protect her had backfired. And it was killin Kelsi to see her hurt.

She knew that Sharpay's home was the last place she should be at. What if she flew into a rage and attacked her? Surely then suspicion would be drawn on her about everything else. But she had to come for Gabriella. To save her from the awkwardness.

"Oh right." Sharpay nodded, still looking displeased. "Yeah, we just finished up dinner."

Sharpay opened the door wider for Kelsi to enter. Outside, it was around 4pm-ish and already the sky was darkening. Kelsi took a deep breath and entered.

So this is where Sharpay Evans lived. Ate. Slept. Breathed.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the VERY late update. Had an exam today, I didn't get to bed untl 1.30AM and woke up at 4.30AM to revise some more and then rushed for the exam at 9AM. It's been a hectic day, I am really depressed because I spent so much time and energy into my revision process and yet I missed out a 10 mark question! It's just so... ugh, depressing. I had to update for you guys today, I love you all lots! Thank you for your messages of support/encouragement. And I love your ideas on Troy's little gift. Unfortunately, it's not a wedding proposal even though a wedding will happen around graduation time. But you will love his gift, trust me! 


	72. Merry Christmas or Making Amends

**_Chaopter 65: Merry Christmas/Making Amends_**

The Evans' were definitely living in the lap of luxury. Kelsi looked around the heavily-ornamented living room with its big plasma TV, white Persian rug, leather couches and what she could almost swear was an original Monet hanging above Sharpay's head.

The blonde girl sat opposite Gabriella and Kelsi with one leg crossed over the other. She had a relaxed pose with one arm placed on the arm rest and the other on her lap. Ryan sat beside Sharpay looking impressively... well, masculine; he was dressed formally.

The tension in the air was thick and the awkwardness of the situation was magnified by the fact that no one was talking to one another. The adults could be heard laughing and joking in the kitchen; they were cleaning up together.

The blonde-haired twins sat opposite the two girls and both pairs blinked back at one another; not saying a word.

_What was there to say?_ Sharpay thought angrily.

She didn't like the fact that Kelsi was here at all. It meant that Gabriella had confided her secret to all her little friends; hadn't Gabriella considered that this was also Sharpay's secret too? Sharpay shrugged off her anger, however. If there was one thing she had learnt over the past few months; it was a little something called patience.

She liked Gabriella more then she had liked her a year ago when they had first met because she knew more about the girl. Also, like it or not, but the two of them had a pretty impressive history together –a history outside of Troy. They were connected, linked. But that didn't mean Sharpay was suddenly going to be best friends with her and that the two would start having sleepovers and giving each other make-overs. The fact that there was no bad feeling between them was true and this dinner had established that. Now that it was over, she didn't really care for Gabriella, Gabriella's friends or Gabriella's life.

Gabriella yawned a little; breaking through the silence when she inhaled. She had told Kelsi she would be spending Christmas at the Evans and she had also confided her fears to her friend. She hadn't been expecting Kelsi to show up but she was glad that her friend had done so.

It had been a very long time since she had had the company of any of the Wildcats or even Taylor and she missed that. She missed it a lot. Having Kelsi here reminded her that she did have this amazing group of friends who would comfort and support her. She wasn't sure Sharpay liked the situation, however. Sharpay's distaste for Kelsi was written across her face boldly for everyone to see.

Ryan watched the three girls around him shoot stoic glances at one another. It was ridiculous. He put on a big smile and nodded over at Kelsi and Gabriella.

"You guys, uh, you guys look really pretty." Ryan eventually spoke up; sounding a little lame.

Sharpay bit back a smirk. Could her brother be any cheesier? Could this situation be any more pathetic? If she had still been her old self, her impatient self, she would have kicked both Kelsi and Gabriella off her property twenty minutes ago. Unfortunately, she had learned that part of being an adult involved tolerance. Even for people who bored the heck out of you.

"Thanks Ryan." Gabriella smiled and giggled. It relieved the tension.

"Thanks." Kelsi also added, frowning slightly as she pulled the hem of her dress further down to conceal her thighs. "I don't normally wear dresses."

Kelsi didn't like Ryan. Anything that shared the same genes as Sharpay Evans didn't deserve to exist.

As Kelsi sat in the room, she couldn't believe how far she had come in terms of her personal development. A year ago, she would not have been this confident, self-assured person. Now, she felt good about herself. She felt great. And what made it even greater?

The fact that she was sitting in her victims house, on the bitches expensive imported couch and exchanging seasons greetings with her and her family. It was ironic as hell. The best part was that she had the power because she had the knowledge. Sharpay didn't have a clue who her offender was. Kelsi had gotten away with it. It had taken a long time for Kelsi to understand what she understood now. Nathan... killing him... it had been _easy_ and simple. With one push he vanished off the face of the earth: nothing but a damned memory. And Kelsi was still here. Celebrating Christmas. Wearing a fun dress. Supporting Gabriella.

What could stop her from just pushing Sharpay off the face of the earth?

No. Kelsi didn't need to be scared of the police. She didn't need to worry about consequences. For her, there were no consequences. She had power.

All these thoughts ran through her mind as she sat there beside Gabriella.

"I can see why you don't normally wear dresses." Sharpay retorted, shooting a bored look at Kelsi. Gabriella gave Kelsi a 'forget what she says' look and Kelsi smiled.

"You're the fashion expert." Kelsi responded.

Sharpay opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Sharpay's face lit up. She knew who that was! But he was early... Gabriella was still here. Drat.

"That's for me." Sharpay smirked as she pushed herself off the couch. She didn't wait for a response from Ryan or anyone else; she ran out into the hallway and quickly smoothed down her hair and dress before proceeding to the front door.

She felt a warm, fluttery feeling in her stomach. Only Troy could have a physical effect like that on her. She pulled open her front door, a big wide smile on her face.

Her smile quickly faded. A frown creased her face. She opened her mouth in surprise.

"What the hell...?"

* * *

"I can't believe this." Sharpay gritted her teeth, shaking her head.

"Come on, sis. Where's your festive spirit?" Ryan smirked. He was clearly enjoying the horrific situation. Sharpay shot him a cold look.

The Evans' living room was no longer occupied by four people. There were now nine people in the room. Sharpay found herself squished up against her armrest as Chad had joined her couch, putting Ryan in between them. Opposite them, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were hugging and squealing excitedly as Gabriella opened the gifts her friends had bought her. Jason was playing around with a grotty little baseball and had engaged in a conversation with Ryan about some lame baseball team. Zeke was sitting on the armrest where the three girls sat.

"Kelsi, I can't believe you did this!" Gabriella cooed at her friend. Her face softened as she tried to push back her tears.

"Thank you so much, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Gabriella wrapped the girl into a hug.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at the scene. They had hugged like twenty times already, jeez!

"Well, it's Christmas." Kelsi gave Gabriella a warm smile. "It's a time for friends and family right? I thought I'd bring the friends to you."

It had turned out that Kelsi had arranged for the gang to come and 'surprise' Gabriella at Sharpay's house. Kelsi had expected that Gabriella would be having such a tortured time in the Evans' household that she would welcome the distraction of her friends. As much as Kelsi wanted Gabriella all to herself on Christmas day, she knew that that wasn't what Gabriella wanted. Gabriella was a sociable, kind person who needed a support network of friends by her side – especially at a time like this.

Gabriella had forgotten all about the fact that she was actually in Sharpay's house; she was enjoying herself too much. For the first time, she felt like it was a Merry Christmas. A whole weight had been lifted off of her and it showed, she looked much more relaxed.

Sharpay wasn't enjoying this little 'Wildcat's reunion' and the worst part was, even Ryan seemed to be into it. Sharpay suddenly felt something vibrate against her thigh and realised it was coming from her gold-sequined purse. It was her cell phone. She quickly grabbed up her purse and squeezed her way out of the room; no one even noticed her leave.

In the hallway, she flipped open her phone and a smile crossed her face as she saw the name of the caller. She pressed the phone to her and ear.

"Hello, Mr. Bolton." She smirked.

"Hello... Miss Evans?" Troy sounded half-amused and half confused.

Sharpay walked down the hallway to the front door to move away from the sounds of the 'party' in her living room.

"Where are you? This Christmas is starting to suck... really suck." Sharpay pouted, sighing into the phone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw out of the panelled windows of her front door and saw a young male figure standing outside in the dark on her lawn. She frowned a little.

"Well, you're knight in shining armour is here to officially put an end to the sucking." Troy joked.

"Oh, really?" A smirk crossed Sharpay's face. "And here I was thinking my knight in shining armour was actually the coward standing out on my front lawn."

The figure of the male on the lawn reacted to the commented and staggered back a little bit. His head turned and faced the house, he looked the house up and down and finally his piercing blue eyes settled on the light shining through the windows of the front door. He could see a girl standing there. He smiled. It was her.

Inside the house, Sharpay giggled at Troy's reaction outside on the lawn.

"So are you coming in, Mr. Knight?" She teased.

"Hmm. It's tempting." Troy teased back. "But you know what, I'd like to see how deserving you are of shining armour. Why don't you try your hand at bravery and step out here in the dark?"

Sharpay couldn't help but to laugh at his lameness because it was just too cute. She knew what he was doing. He knew that his friends were sitting in his living room and he was too afraid to come inside and confront them. She understood his point of view. She had just experienced extreme awkwardness after all. She felt for him. But that didn't mean she was going to let it slide easily. No. Teasing him was just too much fun.

"You are the biggest coward." Sharpay shook her head. "They're just people. Come inside."

Troy stopped moving around on her lawn and bowed his head.

"I can't..." He sighed. "I don't want to do this... not today. It's Christmas. I want to be with you only."

Sharpay's heart skipped a beat at his last sentence. At that moment, he couldn't be more perfect in her eyes. Everyone wants one thing in their life out of a relationship: they want the other person to feel the same way about them, to feel the same connection, to get the same buzz when their together... What Troy had just said, it proved that she had that with him.

Troy could hear Sharpay breathing into the phone but she wasn't replying.

"Please?" He added hopefully.

Had he said something to upset her? He couldn't understand her sudden silence. He turned away so that his back was to the front door.

"Sharpay?"

The line went dead.

Troy frowned at his phone, taken aback. As he fiddled with it, he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head and saw her. She stood there looking beautiful, radiant. Her eyes glistened with tears and he knew. He knew they were tears of happiness. He knew what she was feeling because at that moment, he was feeling it too. He opened his mouth to speak but Sharpay stopped his lips by pressing her own against him.

A moment later and the two stood on the dark lawn illuminated by the Christmas lights on the Evans' house with their lips locked and their arms entangled around one another. The entire world dissolved away. The day, the time, even the freezing cold wind whipping against her bare legs seemed to fade away into nothingness. The focus was on them and for one moment, it was like they were the centre of the universe and everything was happening around them. It was all about them. It was always about them.

* * *

Inside the Evans' house in the living room, everyone was in a talkative, giddy mood. Zeke, Jason, Chad and Ryan were tossing the baseball around and trying to catch it.

"Whoever's the first to drop it has to pay for lunch at the mall." Jason laughed, tossing the ball at Ryan. Ryan caught it one-handed and shot the boy a confident smile.

"I'm in." He threw the ball underhand to Chad.

"Me too." Chad nodded, catching the ball. "But we all know Zeke can't catch to save his life."

"Hey, I'm in!"Zeke protested defensively. Chad threw the ball at him. Zeke looked up at the ball as it hurtled towards him, his eyes widened in surprise as he realised the ball was sailing over his head. He staggered backward on his feet, stretching his arms out above his head. His eyes and mind were totally focused on the ball.

He didn't realise that he was tripping over the cord leading to the Christmas tree lights until he found he had no control over his balance and found himself hurtling back... back... back and then-

CRASH!

The girls squealed in horror and leapt to their feet as the deafening crash and a tearing sound cut through their conversation. Chad and Jason, however, burst into hysterics. Ryan frowned.

Zeke had crashed back into the curtains, pulling them off their hooks, and lay on the floor by the window wrapped in the thick curtains; a tangled mess.

Everyone's faces quickly changed as their eyes focused beyond Zeke and to what was going on outside the window. The window overlooked the front lawn.

The couple were so engrossed in their kiss that they do not notice the sudden blinding light pour through from the living room and illuminate themselves and the lawn. As they broke apart from the kiss, Troy looked down at Sharpay.

"Merry Christmas." He breathed, rubbing his nose against her. She smiled and nodded a little, squinting her eyes.

"Merry Christmas to you too..." She let her hands drop down to her sides and frowned. "When did it get so bright...?"

She and Troy reawakened to their surroundings and both their eyes widened in horror and surprise as they faced the large living room window to see the group that had witnessed their kiss. An embarrassed Gabriella stepped away from the window, a pained look in her eyes. Ryan turned away after her. Everyone else at the window began to feel awkward and one by one quickly moved away from the window. Chad continued to look on at the two lovers on the lawn and shot a scornful look at Troy, Troy frowned back at him; feeling disgusted at his friend. Taylor placed a hand on Chad's shoulder and moved him away from the window.

Sharpay and Troy were left well and truly alone. Sharpay wasn't the kind of person who got nervous in front of crowds. She didn't care that they had witnessed the kiss. What else did they think two people in a relationship did? Make paper dollies? She turned to look at Troy and saw a dark look on his face.

" Troy... I don't care that they saw us." She sighed, assuming that he still felt awkward about publicising their relationship.

"No, it's not that." He shook his head, frustrated. "It's... I just... Why can't they get over it? Chad's been through everything with me and suddenly, I make a choice about my life and he... he can't be happy for me?"

Troy's voice cracked, he was clearly emotional. Sharpay's face softened and she pulled Troy in for a hug. He might be a team captain, he might have the weight of the school championships on his shoulders and he might give the appearance of being strong but sometimes even he had trouble with his emotions. He was wonderful and she hated to see him like this.

"Come here." She wrapped her arms around him. "It's OK. You guys will work it out... I have faith." Sharpay put an arm around Troy's waist and he placed one around hers.

"Come on, let's go somewhere... anywhere. Take our minds off of this." Sharpay suggested, leading Troy off the front lawn and onto the sidewalk. The two walked down the dark sidewalk away from her house, arm in arm.

"I think I earned my shining knight's armour now." Sharpay added as they walked down the sidewalk. Troy smiled a little.

"Come on, I was totally your hero back there." Sharpay pouted, playfully nudging him.

"I wear the armour in this relationship." Troy grinned.

Inside the Evans' house, Kelsi and Ryan followed Gabriella as she headed out to the hallway. She was sat at the foot of the stairs. Ryan and Kelsi both gave her sympathetic looks.

"Are you OK?" Kelsi asked, taking a seat beside Gabriella. " Troy and Sharpay are just... unbelievable."

"No. They're in love." Ryan frowned, also taking a seat on Gabriella's other side. Kelsi shot him a disgusted look but Ryan ignored it. He was focused on the look of pain Gabriella was exhibiting.

"It's OK, you know." Ryan smiled a little.

"What is?" Gabriella frowned, sniffling.

"To hate Sharpay. To be jealous." Ryan smiled. " Troy isn't with you anymore and that... it's going to hurt. But this time next year, Troy probably won't even mean a thing to you. You're going to get through this. One day you'll see him with someone else and feel nothing. One day you will stop caring and move on."

Gabriella looked at Ryan and smiled a little at his sensitivity. She had never really listened to him talk or heard anything he had had to say before. Now it turned he was one of the best advice givers around. He really put things into perspective for her. She hadn't ever looked at the future. She had always focused on the pain she felt in the here and now but when he put things into context like that for her; she understood and she felt... better.

"That's really... insightful." She smiled a little. "Thank you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled back at her, pleased he had made a difference. From behind Gabriella, Kelsi shot a malicious look at him. He was just defending his sister, he was doing what came naturally to him. He didn't care for Gabriella. Gabriella was so naive to be taken in by his words...

* * *

Taylor frowned at her boyfriend. She didn't like Troy and Sharpay together either. She didn't understand how a relationship between those two personalities could work. She had been against it because Gabriella had been hurt but now she was realising that Gabriella didn't need her friends to delve in the past and hold old grudges. She needed them to help her move forward with her life. 

Chad didn't seem to get that. He had some kind of personal vendetta against Troy.

"Look, Gabriella is over this. It's time you were too." Taylor pursed her lips.

"This isn't about Gabriella. It's about friendship; something Troy doesn't know the meaning of." Chad shot back.

"I think... I think both of you were in the wrong." Taylor sighed. This earned her a glare from Chad. He loved her, she knew he did but he didn't understand that she understood what he was going through.

"How's that now?" Chad grimaced.

" Troy cheated on Gabriella, he kissed Sharpay. We had a right to defend Gabriella. But we... we didn't understand how Sharpay and Troy felt. They're in love." Taylor admitted.

"Are you crazy?" Chad shook his head. How could Troy be in love with Sharpay? They were the most incompatible people on earth. It wasn't love. It was Troy trying to prove something, trying to take 'cool' to a new level or something... it always was about Troy trying to take the limelight. It definitely wasn't about love.

Taylor had viewed the Troy and Sharpay relationship in the suspicious terms that Chad was doing so now but that was BEFORE she had seen them kiss. That kiss was full of passion. It was a kiss she knew well...

"Didn't you see that kiss, Chad? If anyone should know what true love looks like, it's us." Taylor held Chad's hand up to her chest. "That kiss was all about feelings and emotion. We might not understand but... God, I don't even understand _us_. I never thought I'd be dating a lunk-head basketball man."

Chad laughed and placed a soft kiss on Taylor's lips. The two of them smiled at the other. Taylor looked up at Chad, he was in a calmer, more understanding mood now.

"2008 is just around the corner." She whispered to him. "New year... new start. It's never too late to make amends."

Chad looked at her and knew what she meant. A new start for new friendships or to rekindle old ones. He and Troy did have too much history to throw it away over something like this.

He smiled down at Taylor. "You know, for a science geek, you make a lot of sense to me."

Taylor smirked and pulled him back in for another kiss.

* * *

**AN: I'm back! Exams are over.**


	73. The Box With A Bow

**AN:** Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. My exams are over, and I'm just glad to put them in the past. Thanks for all your well-wishing, that was so sweet! I noticed a lot of people post questions about the story that I can't really answer in Author's Notes so from now on I'll be answering them either on my MySpace or on my blog (the links for both are on the main page). PLEASE send in any questions you have in reviews and then I'll answer them in my blog. I hope it will give you a better insight into what I'm trying to convey with the story. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. You finally found out Troy's gift! LOL.

* * *

_**Chapter 66: The Box With A Bow**_

It was dark but there was no fear or worry in the air between them. Instead, mists of mystery, magic and romance billowed around them.

"How the heck did you find this place?" Troy looked around, amazed.

"I used to come here back in junior high a lot." Sharpay smiled as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree that towered high above them.

The two were seated in Almert Park, but it was a part of the park Troy had never encountered. It was hidden away from the swings and slides, away from the small stream and away from the big field where people walked their dogs or jogged. It was past the field and then, just when you approached the woods, you made a u-turn in the opposite direction and down a very dark, gloomy looking pathway that led downhill. It was a very enclosed space and heavily sheltered by big groups of trees and also at the bottom of a slope hidden by a thick expanse of woods. They were the only two people in the world at that time in their secret place; alone.

After leaving the Evan's house, Sharpay had led Troy towards the park and had refused him an answer when he had questioned where they were going. She had only said they were going to a place that was very special to her. When they had arrived at the park, Troy hadn't been very impressed.

"The park?" He rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess I should've expected it... I mean, Ryan's special place is a tree house; guess it runs in the family." He shrugged. Sharpay frowned slightly and shoved him lightly.

"Shut up, we're not there yet." She had responded. "Come on."

She had led the two of them off the curb and away from the woods and down the dark path.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" She had teased.

"No. But I am afraid that you might do something to me in there. When I'm in there all vulnerable and away from safety." He had joked back to which they had both laughed.

Now, the two of them were seated under a tree in the closed space. There would normally be no light but a special Christmas Lights display and fireworks were happening directly opposite them. The two of them were hidden from view from everyone else by the trees in front of them. People laughing, cheering and applauding could be heard from the park. There was loud music and every few minutes, fireworks would fly up into the sky and explode in a burst of bright, illuminating colour. The atmosphere was truly magical.

Sharpay felt extremely happy and from the look Troy gave her, she could see he was feeling the same way as her. This is exactly what she had wanted for Christmas: time alone with her boyfriend. She felt a little giddy inside as she considered the thought of calling him her official 'boyfriend'. She had never had that kind of relationship before; she had never made that kind of commitment before. It was all such a new experience for her.

"You came here when we were in junior high?" Troy frowned a little. "But how did you find it?"

"I don't know..." Sharpay shrugged. Bad memories began to stir in her. Troy noticed the downtrodden look on her face and placed an arm around her, he rubbed his hand on her bare arms to comfort her.

"Woah... You're freezing." His eyes widened. He started to pull off his jacket.

"No, I'm fine... Really. I'm the Ice Queen after all." Sharpay pouted sadly. The bad memories that had been bought up were now imprinted in her mind. She suddenly felt extremely stiff and distrusting. Her past was a real bitch, it kept coming back to bite her in the ass.

"Heh." Troy smiled at her remark but his smile quickly disappeared as he noticed she wasn't smiling. He draped his jacket on her shoulders anyway, she sat there stiffly and stared out at the clear, dark sky as another eruption of fireworks cast the world into light for a split second. Troy stared at her face, at the sadness in her eyes.

"What happened in junior high?" He asked, his voice was soft.

Sharpay blinked and looked down at her hands. Troy was sitting so close to her. She could feel his breath on her skin, on her neck... It was that constant feeling of being protected, of being a part of someone else's life that made her open up to him.

"I... I had a rough time. It was after... After Sergio." She gulped. She could feel Troy's frame become rigid at the mention of the name. He slid his hand onto her thigh and gave her a supportive squeeze.

"Mom and dad didn't know how to deal, Ry... Ry was totally clueless about everything. And me... I was just in... in a bad place. Performing... performing on stage made me so happy, it just took all those memories away because on stage I became someone else, I was different." A smile crept on Sharpay's lips. "But sometimes it was really hard to get away from the rest of the world. Sometimes I couldn't shut it all out and my parents and Ryan... they just became pains in the ass. So I ran away once and I came to the park. They found me. But every time it got bad, I would run away and come back to the park. Each time I came, I would look for somewhere new to hide. Somewhere new where I could have time alone to myself. I eventually found this place. I would just come... come and sit for minutes. Sometimes hours. Just to get my head clear."

Sharpay finished speaking with an exhale, as if she had just unloaded a burden off herself. She felt awkward and stupid for confiding something so menial and childish to him. He wasn't saying anything. He was just watching her. She wished he would say something.

"Wow." Troy eventually breathed. "We should've been on the same teams for hide and seek, we would've kicked butt with this place as a hiding place."

Sharpay couldn't help it, at that moment, she burst into laughter and so did Troy. His hand was still on her thigh. It travelled higher up to her upper thigh. Sharpay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. At that moment, another set of fireworks burst above their heads.

Sharpay eventually, slowly but eventually, drew back from the kiss. His taste still lingered on her lips. He felt so good to kiss. His forehead was pressed against hers. She opened her eyes to see his piercing blue eyes staring back into hers. Simultaneously, they both smiled.

That was what Troy loved about her. There was never any tension. If there was something wrong, if things were really bad, then all he had to do was open his mouth and tell her the problem. It was just that easy. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't avoid the important issues of their relationships like the downsides. She wasn't afraid to be criticised. Even when the whole world was crashing around them, she could give him one of her melting smiles and in his heart he would truly believe that everything was OK.

"You..." Sharpay giggled, pulling her forehead away from his. "You owe me a gift."

"I..." Troy smirked, mimicking her tone. "_**I **_deserve a gift."

"Fine." Sharpay smiled a lazy smile. "But then I get my gift."

Troy smiled compliantly back at her and nodded, leaning back against the tree. Yards away from them, they could hear a loud ripple of laughter as the crowd of partiers found something to amuse themselves with. Sharpay turned to her gold-sequined purse and opened it. She took out an envelope and then turned to Troy who smirked.

"Oh, my present is going to kick your present's ass." He laughed. "Mine's totally bigger."

"Open it." Sharpay half-smiled but rolled her eyes at the same time.

Troy took it and tore it open and pulled out a Christmas card. Something dropped out from the bottom of the card and into his lap. Troy looked down at his lap and saw two tickets. He picked them up and looked at them. His eyes widened.

"No way." He breathed in surprise.

"Way." Sharpay smiled with satisfaction. She loved the look on his face. He was adorably cute. She wished she could always get that reaction from him because it was truly beautiful and it made her feel good inside.

"These are tickets to the Lakers game!" Troy exclaimed, still in shock. "H-how did you get these? I mean – Thank you!"

Sharpay laughed and rolled her eyes again as he hugged her, crushing her up close against him.

"Boys and their sports." She sighed. "My dad got a hold of the tickets for me. I wanted us to go."

"This is definitely the best Christmas present of 2007." Troy acknowledged and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you so much."

"But I won't be going anymore." Sharpay sighed. Troy stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

Sharpay had a half-sad smile on her face as she shrugged at him.

"Well, there's only two tickets." She stated.

"Yeah, for us. Me and you." Troy responded, sounding slightly confused.

"No. I want you to take Chad." Sharpay smiled.

She had only made this decision that evening when she had witnessed how upset Troy had been at the destruction of his relationship with Chad. She had realised how important Chad was to Troy which was something she had never really taken into account before. He was someone Troy needed and the two of them had a lot of catching up to do. And didn't boys always bond over sports and lame stuff like that? So it was perfect.

"No, Sharpay, I can't." Troy stated sincerely. "Me and Chad will be OK, I don't need to bribe him."

Sharpay smiled a little and shook her head.

"Troy, I'm fine really." She promised. "It would make me happy to know you were there with your friend having a good time. Really."

Troy looked at her. Sharpay was really full of surprises. She was perfect. She wasn't selfish, she wasn't arrogant. She might show that to the rest of the world but those privileged few who succeeded in getting close to her and earning her respect were shown the real Sharpay. This girl that was sitting in front of him right now with his jacket draped around her shoulders and blinking up at him with big, brown eyes.

"You're perfect, you know that?" Troy whispered and kissed her once; softly.

"So..." Sharpay looked up at him. "My present?"

Troy suddenly felt a cold sweat break out across his body. His gift, he knew, Sharpay would most probably like. They had come far in their relationship and he felt like they were ready for that level of commitment and he was sure she would agree. He had spent all the money he had earned this summer at Lava Springs on this present plus his parents had chipped in too to help him. It was a big present. It was life changing.

"I... I kind of have to explain my gift before I give it to you." Troy started.

"Doesn't it come with instructions?" Sharpay frowned, misinterpreting his words.

"No..." Troy smiled an ironic smile. "Unfortunately there's no instructions on it because I... I sure as hell could use them."

Sharpay giggled a little as Troy exhibited a nervous laugh. She could sense he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

Neither one of them could feel the cold Winter wind that hung around them nor hear or see the celebrations going on around them. They were too busy in their own little world.

"Troy, what is it?" Sharpay tried to laugh but his nervousness was making her... well, nervous.

"I, uh, I got you a gift that you can't really use now. It's more for the future. I mean, it'll probably affect us more when we're in college, after graduation." Troy explained. He could feel his face growing hot.

"For college? It's not books, is it?" Sharpay wrinkled her nose. Troy laughed the same nervous laughter again.

"Well uh..." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue box that was wrapped in a red box. "Can books fit into this?"

Sharpay's heart stopped. Her world stopped spinning. Troy faded away into the darkness and all that she could see was this box hovering in the air before her.

_It couldn't be... No, he wouldn't... Would he?_

"Sharpay, I love you." Troy locked his eyes into hers. She looked into them and searched desperately for some kind of assurance that Troy wasn't about to do what she thought he was going to do.

A minute ago, everything had been so perfect. Why was he spoiling it? They were 17 to 18 years old. How could he think this was sensible for EITHER of them for their futures? Didn't he know how serious marriage was...? God, why?

Troy looked at her, taken aback when he saw a look in her eyes he hadn't expected. It was fear... and reluctance. He was bearing his heart to her and she wasn't even responding. She didn't even say 'I love you too'. He felt sick. He swallowed hard and pushed the box into her hands, feeling disappointed with her reaction.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He forced a smile. Inside his mind, he was desperately wishing he was a mind reader so he could see into her head and what she was feeling.

"Troy... what is it?" Sharpay looked at him, a desperate tone to her voice.

"It's... it's for us. I... I love you. I wanted to show you I... Well, I'm committed to you, Sharpay." He explained. What was she worrying about? He didn't understand her reaction at all.

Sharpay felt sick as she realised her worst fears were confirmed. He had really done it. Suddenly she felt as if the world was closing in on her. _Commitment? They were 17! What kind of commitment did he want?!_ She had to get out of there, she felt sick. She jumped to her feet, letting his jacket slide to the floor. She saw him retrieve it quickly out of the corner of his eye as well the box. Sharpay didn't hang around, she turned and ran as fast as she could.

"SHARPAY!" Troy shouted after her. He watched he go, clutching the gift in one hand and his jacket in the other. She disappeared off into the darkness. A moment later, a burst of applause and cheers erupted from the party-goers as a tirade of fireworks zoomed into the sky.

Troy stood there, shaking and alone.

He completely didn't understand how this beautiful night had ended like this... He didn't understand what had freaked her out so much. He just didn't understand. He was so certain she had felt the same way.

Once again, a girl had left him completely confused.


	74. Make Everything Alright

_**Chapter 65: Make Everything Alright**_

Christmas had left a bad after-taste in her mouth. Even nearly two days later, she felt ill from recalling the events of that night.

The fresh, cold winter nights gentle wind, the dark sky illuminated by a rainbow of colours and people all around them; happy and laughing.

She had felt happy, safe and comforted. She had thought she had known everything about him. It turned out she had been wrong. Disastrously wrong.

What was going to happen to them now?

She still loved him. She had always loved him. And yet, when her mind shifted back to that night, to the twinkle in his eyes when he had said the same three words to her; her own mouth hadn't responded. She had felt her throat close up. She had been too preoccupied with the box… that box in front of her… the destroyer of everything that was their future.

Maybe she had figured Troy out all wrong. He wasn't like her. He wasn't ambitious; he wasn't competitive which was everything she was about. She had thought he was like her because of the way he played on the court, the way he dominated and thwarted all his opponents in basketball. The way he pursued his career prospects for university with confidence. She had thought he would be good for her because he was in control of himself. He didn't lose himself in selfishness; he knew when he was being overly-competitive and when he was hurting the people around him. He helped her to achieve that balance with herself which was something she always found difficult.

But no. No. He was just this hopeless romantic who got carried away with his feelings. In the long run, marriage wasn't practical, not now. If he had wanted to commit, why couldn't he have bought her a promise ring or something like that? She groaned to herself in frustration. Boys were such pains in the butt. She wanted to be with him but both of their actions the night before had just been weird. They were weirdoes; did they really need more weirdness in their lives?

Sharpay sat up on her bed. She had been laying flat on the stomach and doodling with her felt tip pens on a blank piece of paper. It was something she hadn't done since she had been a young child but she found it took her mind off things.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she knew immediately who it was. She sighed and replaced the lid on the pen she held in her hand.

"No, Ryan!" She cried out through gritted teeth. "I won't speak to Troy. Just go away!"

When Sharpay had gotten home on Christmas night, it had been past midnight and Troy hadn't called her at all. He was probably too busy wondering how on earth she could have said 'no' to his proposal. Was he even sane in the head? She was crazy about him, of course she was. But she was also the world's biggest commitment phobic. It was why she avoided boys in general. Getting together with a guy meant getting involved in a relationship and committing. And from her experience of relationships, she knew she wasn't that kind of person. Troy was unique, he had won her over.

On Boxing Day, however, Troy had called continuously to the point where Sharpay had turned off her cell. She was going through too many inner emotions and she was too confused to talk to him right now. She knew she had hurt him deeply by her actions and she was still feeling mixed up inside. She didn't want to talk to him until she had cleared her head and focused on what she was going to say to him because otherwise, she might react in an unexpected and spontaneous way again that might hurt his feelings.

Since then, Troy had been calling her home phone constantly and had even paid a few visits to her house; he had been turned away every time by Sharpay's mom or dad. Sharpay hadn't explained to them what had happened, no one except Ryan knew. But both her parents understood that she was going through a 'boy phase' and left her to it. Ryan, on the other hand, felt Sharpay needed to hear Troy out. He just didn't understand that Sharpay wanted to take her own time and take everything in her stride rather then to rush into that awkward conversation with Troy. Sharpay had even double bolted her bedroom window to stop him from gaining access through his usual route. She just needed time on her own to reflect.

"Troy's not here, you can relax." Ryan sighed, peeping his head through the door.

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him. He was extremely lame for a twin brother sometimes. Weren't twins meant to be connected and in tune with one another's feelings? So why couldn't he understand that she needed 'Sharpay time'? Why did he always have to be on her heels all the time?

"You know, I can't wait for college." She sighed, stretching out on her bed. "When I can be a thousand miles away from you and your habit of sticking your nose in where it isn't wanted."

"I just came to let you know mom and dad are out. Some post-Christmas party at dad's office." Ryan replied stoically. He hated when Sharpay was in a mood because she had the tendency to be rude and inconsiderate; much like she was being now. Any other sister would be thankful they had a brother that actually cared about their love lives. Then again, she was going through a rough time. Heart ache had to... ache. She did need her own space and she did not to talk to Troy; it would be the only way either of them could move forward. He was sick of his sister hiding away from the world every time a problem cropped up.

"Oh." Sharpay frowned.

"I'll, uh, I'll be downstairs." Ryan nodded before leaving.

Once outside Sharpay's room with the door closed behind him, he felt his heart thump in his chest. He ran down the stairs and into the hallway. An anxious looking Troy in a light blue jersey and grey sweats stood there. He looked up in acknowledgement as Ryan appeared before him.

"Hey, Ryan, I really appreciate you doing this for me, man." Troy nodded appreciatively.

"Yeah, well, you better be careful what you say to her." Ryan folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't used to being the protective big brother but after the hell he had had with Sharpay's moods over the past two days; he was willing to kill Troy if he worsened the situation.

"Don't worry." Troy replied solemnly. "I know exactly how to make everything alright."

Ryan nodded a little at Troy and then moved past the boy into the living room. A few moments later, he heard Troy's feet on the stairs as he headed up to Sharpay's room. Ryan sure as hell hoped Troy knew how to make thing alright because he really didn't like the idea of being torn limb from limb by Sharpay if her mood worsened.

Troy stood outside the wooden door that led into Sharpay's room and inhaled deeply.

That night had been one of the most wonderful and agonising nights of his life. He had been secluded from the rest of the world with his heart's desire beside him and had never felt so... _good_ before. It had been an emotional experience and he had finally felt the time was right... he had felt she had the same feelings as him. One look at her horrified face as she looked at the box in his hands had sunk his heart. They were still on different levels in the relationship. He had felt so stupid and had wanted to just end it all; why pursue something that's not as real for the other person as it is for you? Then he thought about her and soon he couldn't stop; she was on his mind all the time and that's when he realised: some things are worth waiting for.

His hands rapped against the varnished, hard surface of the door. He heard movement from inside.

"Isn't there some lame New Year's Disney movie you could be watching right now, Ry?" Sharpay's indifferent voice echoed out to him. He took one final breath for courage and then turned the knob on the door.

As he opened the door fully, he could see Sharpay sitting up on her bed. Before her was a magazine that was opened up to some style page. Sharpay looked up at him and registered surprise for all of one second as he walked in. She rolled her eyes as he closed the door behind him.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" She replied sarcastically, flipping her magazine closed.

"Because Ryan's totally undependable." Troy smiled a little. Sharpay lips twitched but she forced herself not to be taken in by his infectious smile. Some issues were serious and if this relationship was going to work; they had to work through those by putting all joking matters aside.

"So..." Sharpay looked up at him expectantly.

She wasn't feeling half as nervous or weird as she thought she would around him. The moment she saw him, Christmas night vanished from her memory and a hunger awoke in her. She wanted him and things to be the way they were before that night... She really needed that time back when everything was finally perfect.

"I... We, we should talk." Troy finally stated, clearing his throat.

Sharpay moved her legs off the bed and he sat down beside her a little awkwardly. They both hated the situation between them; it was creating a barrier that was separating them.

"You know, I tried to call..." Troy trailed off.

"I was thinking, I mean, it's a lot to take in!" Sharpay cut into his words, feeling defensive.

"I... I know." Troy replied weakly, he was looking down at his hands which he was fiddling around with.

"I mean, I realised that... after, you know? I just, I guess I didn't think." He sighed. "Do you love me, Sharpay?"

He looked up and his eyes locked into hers, she couldn't look away. She had to respond, any other reaction would display uncertainty. It was a question that had run through his mind a lot these past few days and it had frustrated him that he had gotten no answer on Christmas night.

"Yes." Sharpay replied meaningfully. "I do love you. And I'm sorry I didn't say it then... I was too busy hyperventilating over your proposal! You can't blame me!"

Troy's eyes widened and he looked at Sharpay as she frowned down at her hair and began fiddling with a strand; twisting it around her finger.

"Wh-what did you just say?" He replied, his voice cracking slightly. His facial expression was still one of surprise or shock.

"I love you?" Sharpay looked at him uncertainly, unable to read his face.

"Nuh... no... no... the-the, uh, the part _after_ that?" Troy struggled with his voice.

"A proposal is a big deal..." Sharpay trailed off, frowning at his reaction. "Troy, marriage isn't something people dash into – especially not 17 or 18 year olds; even if they are in love!"

Troy looked away from the serious look on Sharpay's face and burst out laughing. Sharpay shot him a glare.

"It's not funny!" Sharpay pouted. "I just... I don't know how this is going to work if we want two different things. I just... I don't... And it's not funny!"

Troy slid off the bed in laughter and ended up in a heap at the bottom of the bed. Sharpay glared down at him and slid down next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded.

"Shar..." He looked at her, biting back his laughter. "I agree. Marriage is... it's definitely a big deal."

"Good!" Sharpay nodded, still frowning. She didn't like his reaction, it was like he knew something she didn't and it was driving her crazy.

"But uh... I don't want to marry you... not any time soon, anyway." Troy smiled, looking at her. Sharpay blinked back at him.

"What?" She felt numb. She could feel something was coming but she couldn't quite prepare herself for it.

"Well, uh..." Troy dug his hand into the pocket of his sweats and pulled out the same black box again. "I just wanted to give you this."

"Troy... we talked about this." Sharpay sighed, indicating the box. "This is the problem!"

"Sharpay. Open the box." Troy demanded.

Sharpay frowned a little and took the box from him with unsteady hands. She prised the box open and blinked down at what she saw. She didn't understand.

"I..." She looked up at him, confused. "This is a key."

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "We're both going to be in LA next year so... I bought us an apartment together... you know, so we could live together – strictly as an unmarried couple though."

Something inside Sharpay erupted. She felt a wave of humiliation sweep over her but at the same time her embarrassment was swept away by a rush of excitement and lust... lust for him. She lunged on him with a shriek and he laughed.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She screeched at him; half-laughing and half-annoyed. "Why did you have to put it in such an ambiguous box!"

"Why did we have to go through all the hell we did for the last two days?" Troy added quizzically.

"Because we're stupid." Sharpay sighed, looking down at the key.

"No, sweetie. Because you're stupid." He laughed, giving her an affection kiss on the forehead. Sharpay pouted and looked down at the key.

"I can't believe you did this..." She smiled. "It's amazing. Thank you so much."

"Now we don't have to worry about next year." Troy nodded. "We'll still be together."

Sharpay loved her present. It proved how trustworthy Troy was because he was making a commitment for the long-term, he was the one taking the big steps and proving himself worthy to her. It wasn't something as elaborate as marriage, it was something better; a place of their own where their relationship could still continue and survive next year.

A knock on Sharpay's door caused them both to bolt up from the floor. Ryan stood there with a phone in his hand.

"Hey guys, guess what?" He looked excited. "It's Chad. He's inviting us all for New Years at his house."

Sharpay raised her eyebrows in surprise. Troy looked strangely happy and Sharpay wrapped her arms around him; knowing that he was secretly thinking of a reconciliation with his best friend.

"See, everything works out in the end." She whispered to him as Ryan disappeared off down the hallway again; having yet again ignored Sharpay's comments about him bursting into her room without permission.

"Let's hope so." Troy smiled, inching out of Sharpay's embrace. "I need to get home. I'll see you at Chad's tomorrow."

"OK." Sharpay frowned a little after him. She was kind of upset that he was leaving so soon. Especially considering the fact that her parents weren't home and wouldn't be for hours... Then again, Ryan bursting into their room like that had totally killed the mood. Damn Ryan. Well, at least they now had an apartment of their own to call home where no one would ever disturb them... A giddy feeling erupted in her and as soon as Troy left her house she couldn't help but to skip around and squeal every other minute or so. He had a strange effect on her but she loved it.

Troy closed the door to his house behind him as he entered the hallway. His father walked out from the kitchen and nodded at him in greeting.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Uh, a lot better. I actually got to talk to her this time." Troy joked.

"And you only gave her the key this time, right?" Jack Bolton joked back. "I mean, you didn't whip out the ring again and send her booking a one-way ticket to the other side of the world, did you?"

Troy's inside collapsed on him, he groaned inwardly at the poor-tasted joke.

"What? Is it too early to make jokes?" His father frowned a little and then clapped his son on the back. "Sorry, son. You know, you wouldn't be the first guy to buy an engagement ring and then scare off his girlfriend."

Troy blinked at his father; this wasn't helping making him feel any better at all. He did regret attempting to propose now because he realised how dangerous such a big step could be. It had almost ruined his relationship with Sharpay completely before it had had a chance to get off the ground. He was glad that he had managed to act appropriately and put on a shocked face at the right time and that she had bought everything he had said.

As he stepped into his bedroom, he felt a happy feeling spread through him. He and Chad would make up tomorrow and he and Sharpay were going hot and strong. For the first time in a long time; things were looking up. He pulled out a box identical to the one holding the key which Sharpay now had and pulled it open. Inside it sat a gold ring encrusted with a diamond. It seemed like such a waste of his summer job earnings – his summer job earnings for the last consecutive six years, that was!

As he tossed the box onto his bed, he shrugged off the small feeling of disappointment inside him. He had the future with Sharpay to look forward to and maybe it would develop into marriage one day. But for now; he had her in her future and that was enough.

* * *

**AN**: Sorry for the very late update, everyone! I had a few issues with people stealing the work on my blogs and from my FanFiction profile and claiming it as their own! If anyone sees any of my stories distributed anywhere else, please let me know! It's really frustrating when not even your words are safe from being stolen... I mean, how does that work? Who steals creativity? God!

Also, I have a YouTube account and I uploaded my first video yesterday! It is, of course, HSM related. The link is on my main profile page.

Send me reviews, my lovelies!


	75. Happy New Year

_**Chapter 66: Happy New Year**_

Chad Danforth watched his mother as she clipped on a pair of dangly earrings on her ears and admired them in the mirror in front of her. With her chocolate coloured skin, big, brown eyes and wavy dark hair, she was naturally beautiful. She wasn't what magazine editors would call 'cover-girl-beautiful' but she had that natural glow about her that never faded.

"Should I be worried about the people you're inviting, Chad?" She smiled, catching his eye in the mirror. He was standing behind her, leaning against the frame of his parent's bedroom. He smiled back.

"No. Like I told you, it's just a couple of close friends from school. It's not like I invited my entire MySpace friends lists over." Chad laughed back.

"I hope not." His mother pursed her lips. "And will Taylor be coming? Oh, what am I thinking? Of course she will."

Chad blushed at his mother's gentle teasing. Over the last year or so, he had had a rocky relationship with Taylor but even when the two were at the end of their tether and fed up of one another; all they could think about was one another. It was like he had let her into his heart and no matter what; he couldn't cut her out. He had tried, God he had tried. But it was never that simple.

It wasn't that she was a science geek. Well, actually; it was. If he was being honest with himself; he had never wanted to get to know Taylor; her friendship had been forced upon him. He had had a pretty stereotypical view of how the school should be run: he had never wanted the inter-mixing that had been sparked by the Troy-Gabriella relationship but Taylor... Man, she blew him away. The minute she opened her mouth, you had to prepare yourself because you knew she was going to say something that would annoy and irritate you. At first, he thought the arguments weren't worth the hassle. But now, they were fun. As sick as it sounded, he loved winding her up. She loved winding him up even though she was more highly strung then him. Most of all, he loved that she was strong-minded and opinionated. He quickly realised she was exactly what he needed, someone who had a brain and not the bimbo cheerleaders that he had spent years mixing with. A girl like Taylor was dependable. He needed that right now more than anything especially as he was entering adulthood.

"Yeah, Taylor will be here." Chad admitted with a small smile. A deep sadness sprung in his eyes as his heart skipped a beat when remembered... when he remembered that after tonight his friends and his parents would either think he was crazy or... God, what was he thinking? They were going to call him crazy full stop. They wouldn't understand this. The one person who might have understood was Troy but Chad had spent the last few months growing up without Troy and he had to admit; the two had changed a lot.

"You know, Troy's coming too." Chad added, trying to shake his head of the negative thoughts and the butterflies in his stomach. He was so nervous. Tonight would be the start of something beautiful but he knew very few friends or family members would be on his side.

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Danforth raised an eyebrow. She had to admit, she was surprised as she hadn't seen Troy around since the beginning of school. Every time she had mentioned his name or asked about him, Chad had just grumbled and moaned and never really responded. Now it looked like the two were settling their differences aside.

"Yep." Chad smiled as his mother walked past him. She wore a black cocktail dress and swirled past him as she moved out of the door. Chad's father, a tall man with a bald head and broad shoulders appeared outside the room dressed in a smart black suit.

"Looking smooth, dad." Chad smirked.

"Hey, these are the clothes real men wear." His dad shot back, frowning slightly.

His father was all about the casual, relaxed look. He loved to walk around in a baggy t-shirt and loose slacks and hated these formal events. Tonight, he and Chad's mother were going to a New Year's Eve party at his workplace and it had to be very formal.

"Now, Chad, you know we won't be back until after midnight, don't you?" Mrs. Danforth looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"Yes, mommy." Chad rolled his eyes. "You'll be counting down to New Years, it's what people do at New Year Eve's parties."

"I'm sorry, but as a mother, I have a right to worry." She replied, frowning slightly. "And tot fuss." She brushed her hand through his thick, bushy hair and tried to flatten it down.

"Mom!" Chad swatted her hand away and his dad laughed.

"He gets it from you, you know." Mrs. Danforth scowled up at her husband.

"Me?!" Mr. Danforth looked down at his wife incredulously and ran a hand over his own smooth, bald head.

"Yes, you! You with your afro craze back in college." Mrs. Danforth replied, frowning.

Chad laughed at his parents bickering. This was what he had with Taylor. This was what he wanted with Taylor. Surely they would understand that if they could understand a connection like that... right?

"You guys better hurry on up and get out of here." Chad replied. "You don't want to be late, it's nearly 8pm."

His parents nodded in agreement and headed down the stairs. Chad followed after them and headed into the foyer. He heard the front door slam as his parents left and a few moments later; the sound of a car engine start.

Chad inhaled deeply as he looked around the spacious, empty house. It was decorated brightly with balloons and various other decorations as well as a big blue banner with yellow writing reading 'WELCOME 2008!' The rooms lights had been dimmed and a disco ball hung in the centre of the ceiling; there was a stereo system set up and furniture had been moved aside to make room for dancing.

It seemed like everything was intact. Everything was perfect. No... no it wasn't. Tonight, things were going to change and a lot of people were going to be against him.

Chad suddenly felt a pang in his heart as he thought back to Troy and Sharpay. He had been against their relationship. At first, he had felt it was completely absurd and just another example of Troy trying to be different from everyone else by dating another weird girl from some other weird clique. Then he started to realise how real Troy seemed to be with Sharpay but still resented him for hurting Gabriella. Finally, he had come to accept that even if he didn't like it; Sharpay and Troy were a couple. The kiss on Christmas Day had proved that and Taylor's words had really reached him. Yet, he had judged and turned against his friend. He wouldn't be surprised if Troy would turn against him tonight when he revealed his own big news.

* * *

Sharpay's heels click-clacked against the pavement as she teetered her way onto Chad Danforth's lawn. A few other people that she recognised from school were also making their way in. People were giggling, joking and talking loudly. In the neighbourhoods around them, fireworks went off every now and then in preparation for midnight. 

"Urgh. Darn these shoes." Sharpay cursed as her heel sunk into the soft, muddy grass of Chad's lawn.

She was dressed in a red, figure-hugging mini dress that had a plunging neckline that stopped less than half an inch above her belly button. The cold's night air wasn't being very kind to her choice of clothing and neither was this lawn!

"Awww." Troy cooed in a mocking tone from behind her. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a black blazer-jacket and black skinny jeans with what Sharpay could have sworn were the Italian shoes he had had from Lava Springs.

"The things women do for fashion, right?" Ryan shot a side-ways smile at Troy who laughed.

"I can't walk through this!" Sharpay frowned, digging her heel out of the grass as the other one sunk in deeper.

"C'mon, come here..." Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and with one sweep, he brushed her feet off the ground by placing his other arm behind her knees. Sharpay let out a little squeal which made both of them laugh as Troy carried her across the lawn.

"I could get used to this." Sharpay joked.

"Well, you are a princess." Troy smiled back.

* * *

The party was underway. People were dancing and having a good time. There were about thirty people there altogether and they were all people Chad knew. It was half an hour to midnight. Zeke and Jason were posing for pictures with Kelsi, Martha and Gabriella whilst Aaron Daniels was stopping Nate Vanderbilt from spiking the punch for a third time. Over to one side on the dance floor, Ryan was showing off his moves to a bunch of girls who were either really into him or, more likely, making fun of his dorky behaviour but he was too naive to realise. Over to the other side in a more dimmer area of the room were Sharpay and Troy who both had their arms wrapped around one another and were gently swaying to the music even though it was a fast song... not a slow dance song. 

"We look like dorks." Troy laughed in Sharpay's ear.

"Who cares?" Sharpay breathed back into his ear. She loved the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. The two of them slowly turned and turned on the dance floor, gently moving to a rhythm of their own.

"Apparently not us." Troy replied and ran a hand through her blonde hair. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander off... slowly the dimly lit room with the disco ball faded away into darkness... the music drifted off into silence and it was just him and her in each others arms; slowly turning and turning...

"Zeke, let go!" Gabriella squealed. "No one is seeing this picture!"

"Get it, get it Jason!" Zeke shouted over the music to Jason who sprang into action.

Zeke cornered Gabriella and lifted her off the ground as she shrieked. She tightly hugged the digital camera to her chest and the inadvertently pressed a button which caused a bright flash causing her to lose her grip on the camera; Jason took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed the camera out of her hand.

"Oh my God..." Jason looked down at the camera. "Gabs, you took a picture of your own boobs."

Zeke immediately let Gabriella drop to the ground who fell to the ground.

"No! Kelsi, Martha – help!" She cried, half-laughing and half-screaming.

Kelsi and Martha put down their glasses at the table where they were collecting punch and rushed over. Martha grabbed Jason's arm and squeezed; Jason let out a girly shriek and tossed the camera over to Zeke.

"Run for your life!" Jason cried out over-dramatically.

Zeke looked left and saw Martha and Kelsi barring his way so the only way to go was right. He got into basketball player mode and leapt into a sprint as he headed for the patio doors which would lead outside into the back yard where some of the partygoers were setting up fireworks – it was his only escape.

"Get him!" Kelsi shouted.

She and Martha sprang into action after him and Martha let go off Jason's arm who fell to the floor, hugging his arm to his chest like a child.

"No... g... guys get them! That's my dignity!" Gabriella screamed after them and lost her footing and slid back down to the floor. "My dignityyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

She collapsed into a giggling heap and lay down on the cool floor on her back; the pretty disco lights twinkled over her and she giggled at them in merriment. They were so pretty... Everything was so pretty...

"Dude... you're wasted." Jason laughed, looking down at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at him and blinked bleary-eyed back up at him. He looked kind of fuzzy. He smiled down at her and then got to his feet. He bowed down and helped her up to her feet.

"I... I'm not drinking again." Gabriella stammered. Jason could smell the alcohol on her breath and nodded sympathetically.

"I know Nathan and you... you guys were pretty out of it that night." He spoke carefully and watched her face drop at the mention of the name. "But he'd be proud of you. Look at you, you're having fun and living life. You deserve this, Gabs."

"I took a silly picture." Gabriella pouted. "I didn't know I wasn't holding the camera the right way around... I thought it would be a picture of the TV... not my chest."

"Well, at least you were wearing a top." Jason joked. Gabriella didn't share the joke. She didn't like the picture, it was stupid and she wanted it deleted.

"Why don't you wait here, I'll get Zeke to delete it." Jason promised. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" He shouted back over his shoulder as he disappeared. Gabriella giggled after him. She was glad she had come to this party. She was surrounded by friends, love and support and for once, she didn't care that Sharpay and Troy were practically having sex in the dark corners of the room because... because he wasn't everything. He wasn't her world. She was her own world. Her own person. And as difficult and hurtful as that realisation had been for her to come to terms with, she had accepted its truth. And Ryan Evans... he had kind of helped her to come to that decision.

"And I call this... the batter!" An excited male voice came from behind Gabriella above the music followed by a bunch of girls squealing. Gabriella frowned and turned on her heels, staggering a little as she still felt like the room was spinning. She saw Ryan.

He was busting a few moves that he had shown Chad on the pitch back at Lava Springs to a group of girls from school – some cheerleader friends who were better acquainted with Chad then they were with Gabriella and Taylor. Gabriella smiled a little as she watched Ryan impressing the ladies; he was quite the ladies man but who would've ever thought that Ryan Evans could-

"Oh, God. Look at him thrust. What a dork."A blonde haired girl giggled to her friend as they watched Ryan.

"He thrusts like a virgin too." The other one snorted back.

"Whoo! Ryan, you're on fire, baby!" The blonde haired girl gave Ryan a sickly sweet smile as he straightened back up. He smiled back at them and nodded a little; blushing slightly.

Gabriella grimaced. They were using Ryan like he was a pet monkey and he was too ignorant... too innocent to see it. They were laughing at him. She frowned and strode over there determinedly.

"Ryan!" She smiled widely at him.

"Gabriella... wow, you look great." Ryan smiled, surveying her shimmering gold mini-dress with a v-shaped neck that was much higher then Sharpay's.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled. "Hey, uh, remember that dance you taught me back at Lava Springs by the pools?"

Ryan frowned slightly as he tried to remember. Gabriella could feel the cheerleader's eyes on them and smiled with satisfaction as they started to back off realising that Ryan wasn't the loner-boy-dork anymore; he had friends. Friends who accepted him the way they were and loved him regardless.

"This one – remember?" Gabriella took Ryan's right hand into her own and his left hand into her other and let him swing her around. The girls were now losing interest now that they could no longer use Ryan as a performing seal and began to disperse so it was just her and Ryan.

"Ah, I remember." Ryan smiled as Gabriella turned back to him. She stumbled slightly as she did; she felt the room spin again and could taste the sick on her tongue.

"You OK?" Ryan chuckled slightly.

"Yeah.." She nodded up at him. He smelt the strong stench on her breath and his smile immediately vanished.

"Have you been drinking?" He frowned.

Gabriella felt a giddy feeling wash over her again and gave him a childish smirk. Of course she had been drinking. How else would she have had the courage to come here and do what she did in front of those cheerleaders? She wasn't this brave normally.

"Only a little." She smiled sheepishly.

"Woah." Ryan swallowed. "I mean, I drink sometimes too but I didn't think you..."

"What? Get wasted at parties?" Gabriella sighed. "I'm sick of being predictable." Gabriella frowned and cast a glance over at the corner where Sharpay and Troy were _still _locked in an embrace except now it looked like they were nibbling on each other's necks or something... Ryan followed her gaze and put his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"You shouldn't have to change yourself for a guy." He stated sincerely; Gabriella looked at him. "What happened with you and Troy was his problem. You weren't for each other because his feelings changed; you don't need to change because he already did that for both of you."

Gabriella looked into his pale shimmering eyes. Suddenly, she felt the vomit rise to her throat. Ryan sensed it quickly and yanked her by the arm and out of the patio doors. A moment later, a retching sound was heard.

"Oh my God, Gabriella!" A flustered Taylor made her way across the back yard to the bushes where Gabriella was emptying the contents of her stomach with Ryan holding back her hair.

"She had a little too much to drink." Ryan replied as Taylor watched, wide-eyed.

"What? We don't have any alcohol!" Taylor frowned, confused.

"Yeah... uh... about that..."

Taylor turned and saw a drunken looking Nate standing by the patio doors and surveying what was going on. He was holding a glass of what looked like punch.

"Man... she said she could handle her drink, y'know?" He gave a sheepish, nervous smile.

"Get the fuck out." Taylor grimaced and Nate staggered back in the house to leave.

"Oh, Gabs..." Taylor sighed, stroking Gabriella's hair from one side. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"You mean this happens a lot?" Ryan frowned. Taylor frowned back at him as if to say 'None of your business'.

"Look, can you get her inside? Chad... he, uh, well, we kind of have an announcement to make before midnight and there's like five minutes left." Taylor sighed and walked off inside the house again. Ryan watched her go. There was something different about Taylor today. She looked more grown up, more worried... more... more on edge. But he couldn't quite figure out why. He turned back to Gabriella who was wiping the corners of her mouth with the back of her hand and looking exhausted.

"Let's go back in." Ryan suggested to which she nodded.

The party was reaching it's climax. Outside, some of the partygoers were setting off fireworks and most of Chad's neighbours were doing so also. It was about six minutes until midnight.

Chad stood on the slightly raised platform that was like two feet high where the stereo and decks were. He looked nervously through the small group of people for her. Then she appeared. She gave him a soft smile and came up to join him.

"Six minutes until minute." She smiled at him.

"I'm so nervous... but seeing you, just now, just for that moment... I forgot everything. That's the effect you have on me, Tay." Chad stated meaningfully as his eyes met hers. Taylor looked back up at him with her big, wide eyes and pushed her lips against his.

"I love you." She breathed.

"Let's do this." Chad replied determinedly. Taylor nodded and then turned behind him and turned off the stereo. A few groans came from the crowd of people inside the house as the music ended abruptly. Taylor came and stood by Chad's side as everyone's eyes fell onto them.

"Isn't it too early for a count-down?" Martha chimed. "There's still around five minutes left."

"We.." Chad opened his mouthed to speak but found it cracking. He felt Taylor's hand slip into his and give him a squeeze to encourage him.

"We." Chad spoke up louder and clearer. "We've got something to say...that will probably take five minutes so we wanted to do it before the 10 second countdown."

Sharpay and Troy were standing at the centre of the crowd and looking up at the two on the platform. Over on the other side, Gabriella was also looking confused as she watched two of her best friends standing nervously on-stage.

"Do you know what this is about?" Ryan whispered to her from beside her.

"I honestly have no idea." Gabriella replied, still watching them.

Even Zeke and Jason, Chad's closest friends on the Wildcat's basketball team were looking confused.

"What's going on, you guys?" Jason spoke up. "Did someone die or something?"

Chad and Taylor exchanged nervous looks and then Taylor took in a deep breath.

"2008 is a New Year. This is our last chance to all be together before we go our serperate ways; who knows where we'll all be this time next year? Who knows where Chad and I might end up?" Taylor spoke sadly.

"When you have a good thing, you don't want it to end. I mean, high school sucked so thank God that's over..." Chad added, a few people laughed at his remark. "But this..." Chad turned and indicated to Taylor, holding up their linked hands. "This, I don't ever want to let go off."

"We wanted you guys to be the first to know..." Taylor smiled a brave smile. "Even our families don't know yet. We're getting married."

A stiff silence wound its way across the room. Taylor looked at everyone's faces. It was exactly what she had expected: shock, a few gasps, the cheerleaders looking bewildered, Gabriella had a 'what the f...' expression on her face and Kelsi and Martha looked stumped.

Troy's eyes widened as he looked over at Chad; Chad's eyes met his. He gave his friend a sympathetic nod. One nod was all it took to communicate "I support you, man. The past is the past. Let's move on." Sharpay's mouth opened and she let out a small shriek and tugged on Troy's blazer. Troy looked at her and she was suppressing giggles.

"Oh my God... how weird is this?" She smiled. "Except ours wasn't... real..." She laughed a little. Troy felt his stomach sink and forced a small laugh.

"I hope.. I hope you guys understand." Taylor looked specifically at Gabriella when she spoke. "It's been really hard for us to decide. We've spent a long time thinking about this and with everything that's happened recently we've realised that life's too short to wait around... we realised that very few good things happen so you should hold onto that good stuff when it comes your way."

Gabriella blinked back expressionlessly at Taylor. She realised how hard it must have been for her and Chad to decide something this big. Taylor was smart, she knew what commitment was and she didn't have delusions of a perfect married life so it was a shock. Gabriella couldn't figure out if she was more surprised that her friends were getting married or more insulted and hurt that Taylor hadn't confided in her first. After all, isn't that what best friends did?

"Wait... so when's the wedding?" A cheerleader spoke up, she still looked confused.

"At graduation." Chad sighed. "But we're... we're still working on that. I mean, our parents don't even know yet... you know?"

"You guys don't know how many sleepless nights we've had going over this and figuring out a right way to make this public... please, say something..." Taylor spoke up weakly. She couldn't figure out their feelings from their faces. She needed to know if they were going to have support from people or if people were just going to spend the rest of the school year gossiping about them and turning their backs on them.

"I say it's a new year and a new start." Troy spoke up; capturing everyone's attention. "So I say let's countdown to it and wish these two the best of luck."

Troy nodded at Chad who smiled back thankfully at his best friend.

"Alright! 10, 9..." Jason shouted, leading the chant.

"Let's head outside!" Bailee, one of the cheerleaders exclaimed. "There's fireworks!"

Everyone piled on outside and into the backyard while chanting down the numbers. As Taylor headed after Gabriella, Troy walked over to Chad.

Sharpay watched Taylor go and saw Troy approach Chad. She smiled a little at her boyfriend. She was proud of him for sticking up for his friend even though she personally considered Taylor and Chad getting married so young completely crazy but then again, she supposed everyone was different and different people felt ready for commitments at different times. As she watched the two boys stand in the empty room, she headed on out towards the fireworks to celebrate the New Year and the future... They looked like they needed some space anyway.

Troy had his hands shoved inside his pockets. They could hear the crowd outside chanting _"8...7..."_

"Troy... I know you don't understand why I want to get married but I appreciate you standing up for me, man." Chad spoke solemnly. "I'm sorry I never stood by you with Sharpay. I really am."

"_...6...5..."_

"Actually, I think I might understand a little more than you think." Troy smiled a sad smile. "Let me guess, you guys don't have a ring, right?"

"Well..." Chad blushed slightly." I spent all my summer money on my car. But Tay's... she's good with it."

"Here." Troy pulled out his hands from his pocket and took out the black box with the engagement ring. Chad's mouth hung open in surprise.

"_...4...3..."_

"Wha... How?" Chad shook his head. Troy thrust it into his hands. "No, dude, I can't..."

"Yes, you can." Troy replied seriously. "You can owe me back."

Troy forced it into Chad's reluctant hands. Chad took it in his hands and looked down at it; bewildered.

"But... how?" Chad looked up at his best friend and their eyes met. How on earth did Troy get his hands on a ring? It was such a coincidence... it was crazy.

"You think you're the only one who's been falling head over heels for a girl these past few months?" Troy gave Chad a small smile. Chad studied his best friends face and in one instant he knew. Troy and Sharpay were just like him and Taylor. There were real emotions involved and they really cared for each other. This ring was proof of that. Chad didn't want to ask why the ring wasn't on Sharpay's finger as he knew then wasn't the time but he felt his spirits soar. His life suddenly felt complete. He had his best friend back and he would always have the love of his life, Taylor, by his side.

"_...2...1...!"_

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"_

Squeals erupted from outside and fireworks whizzed off into the air.

"Happy New Year, man." Troy smiled at his friend. Chad pulled Troy in for a 'manly' embrace.

And that was it. Months of disagreements and avoiding one another and all it took them was ten seconds together to realise that best friends for life really do stay best friends for life... no matter what.

* * *

**AN:** Hey thank you for the reviews. I had no idea they didn't celebrate Boxing Day... whoops! And you'll figure out soon enough how Troy managed to afford the apartment and the ring.

Also, I know this chapter was very giggly and laid back, that's because their senior year has so far been dramatic and dark. And sorry to burst your bubbles but: Kelsi will eventually get her target, a wedding at graduation will occur but there's something bigger that's going to happen which will annoy Taylor as it 'steals her thunder' aaaand Ryella? Yeah... I wish it were that simple.

Stay tuned! 2008 is going to be great!

* * *


	76. Boyfriends

_**Chapter 67:Boyfriends**_

The East High student body was assembled in the main auditorium for assembly; row upon row of tired looking students sat on the plastic, black chairs and tried to concentrate as their principal droned on. It was the first Monday back at school after Christmas vacation and everyone was feeling robbed – Christmas and New Years had all gone by too quickly. They wanted those weeks back. No one was quite ready for learning or for pointless assemblies.

"As you know, for most of you, this will be your last semester here at East High." The principal smiled broadly down at the front three or four rows where the hung-over looking seniors sat and blearily blinked back up at him. _What did it take to get a little enthusiasm out of these freaking kids?_

"After this semester, many of you will be graduating and departing into the big, wide world where opportunity awaits every single one of you." He continued, still smiling. "I hope by now you realise that opportunity doesn't knock on anyone's door; you have to make things happen for yourselves. Yes, that means you actually have to work this semester. No slacking! Your final grades at the end of this school year _will_ count, people!"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and gave Troy a bored look who smiled back emphatically. She and Troy didn't really need their grades. She already had a good 3.8 average and Troy had his perfect 4.0; as long as they maintained that academic standard, both of them would be jetting off to LA . A smile crept across her face as she remembered her Christmas present. Now she really couldn't wait to get out of Albuquerque and be an independent student at UCLA – and come home every evening to Troy! Troy seemed to be sharing her thoughts because when she caught his eye, he also had a silly, dreamy grin on his face. He gave her a small wink. It was cheesy but it made Sharpay giggle. She bit her lip as she remembered she was in a school assembly and her small fit of giggles was already receiving glares from Martha and Kelsi who were probably taking notes.

"So, I hope each and every one of you will treasure your last school year here at East High and go on to do great things – which I don't doubt a single bit that you will." The principal ended his speech with a nod and a smile. People and members of staff clapped as he stepped down from the podium. Students began to get up and hustle out of the studio.

* * *

Taylor followed Chad out of the auditorium, fully aware that groups of girls were looking at her and giggling. They had that look in their eyes. That vicious, bitchy trait that Taylor despised so much because it was the mark of Gossip Queens. It made it worse that she was the target of their little stories now. What really annoyed her was how they were so blunt that they were talking about her – they didn't even try to conceal it; it was utterly rude!

The news about her and Chad's wedding had quickly spread and people were speculating for why they were rushing into such a big commitment. Their verdict? The 'freaky science kid' was pregnant and because the McKessie's were strict devout Christian's, her parents were insisting Chad do the honourable thing and marry their daughter – it was your traditional, good old fashioned shot-gun wedding.

Well, that was the gossip Taylor and Chad had heard. Chad had burst out into laughter when he had heard this straight from Zeke's mouth but Taylor had been furious. She wasn't even a Catholic! Chad had hugged her and calmed her down; telling her that people were bound to talk and that they had known that when they had signed up for this. They had the support of their friends and that was all that mattered. They were happy so who cared that other morons didn't understand that sometimes people connect on an emotional level and just don't want to let one another go? Well, Chad certainly didn't and Taylor was really trying to follow his example but it was proving difficult.

"They are really trying my patience!" Taylor hissed to Chad as they stepped into the hallways. Chad followed her gaze over to Bailee and a few other non-cheerleaders. It looked like Bailee was helping to spread the news.

"Just ignore them. They'll find something new to talk about sooner or later." Chad assured.

"Yeah." Troy nodded in agreement, he was standing in front of Chad with Sharpay by his side. "They eventually got bored of me and Sharpay."

Sharpay gave a courteous nod to Taylor and a smile to Chad. Chad smiled back, a little awkwardly, but it was a smile nonetheless. Taylor frowned a little but nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Congratulations, by the way." Sharpay added. "I didn't get to really talk to you at the party, but yeah, I just wanted to say I'll be there at the wedding.. I mean, if you invite me."

Troy smiled proudly at Sharpay. She was nothing like the girl he had known a year ago. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed. And at that moment, she was just unbearably cute.

"Of course you're invited! The best man's girl's got to be there, dude." Chad boomed enthusiastically, playfully shoving Troy who laughed.

"Oh, man, I'm honoured." Troy smiled back, a little surprised but flattered nonetheless.

"I uh, I suppose we could use your expertise in uh, fashion." Taylor choked out. "For the bridesmaid's dresses. I mean, you wouldn't want to wear anything that I pick out, right?"

Even Chad was blown away by this comment. Sharpay's eyes widened and Troy's mouth hung open in shock.

"You mean..." Sharpay shook her head, swallowing. "Wow, that's... Thanks, Taylor." And Sharpay genuinely meant it. She had never had girlfriends and never belonged to one of those girly cliques. She didn't know what friendship with a girl meant and to be honest, she had never really cared. But now, being accepted and actually invited to a ceremony like this and being given a significant role such as bridesmaid... she was just blown away. She liked this. The way she felt right now. Everything was so perfect.

"It would make me happy to have you there. We've never really hung out but I think I figured you out all wrong." Taylor admitted with a shrug. Chad exchanged a 'Woah, this is a rare moment' kind of look with Troy.

"Uh, w-what about Gabriella?" Sharpay spoke up. She knew it wasn't exactly a happy subject to bring up and that it would kill the current mood but she wanted to know if this was going to cause awkwardness and problems because if it was... then it wasn't worth it. Taylor was Gabriella's best friend; she didn't owe Sharpay a thing even though Sharpay appreciated Taylor trying to get to know her now that she was a part of Troy's life.

"Gabriella will be fine... I hope." Taylor sighed. "She hasn't exactly been... Just, don't worry about it. It'll be OK. We can leave our pasts back in 2007, right?"

"Right on." Sharpay nodded enthusiastically. Troy felt happy to see Sharpay also making an effort. It was amazingly weird how the best things in life really didn't cost a thing. Right now, having the girl his heart desired to one side of him and his best friends on the other... he felt like the richest man alive. His future was already planned and he had her in it and his friends. What more could he ask for? He had never felt so secure before.

"Well, I'll call you when I schedule everything." Taylor promised, managing a smile. She turned on her heels and walked away. Sharpay watched her go and then gave Troy a bright smile and walked off in the other direction. Troy and Chad watched the two girls walk away in amazement.

"Man... one thing I'll never understand..." Chad said, shaking his head.

"Is girls!" Troy laughed, nodding.

* * *

Gabriella grimaced as Taylor turned the corner and bumped into her.

"Gabby!" She looked surprised. "I've been trying to call you, why haven't you been answering?"

"Since when does Sharpay Evans get priority over me?" Gabriella shook her head.

Taylor noticed the tears glittering in her eyes for the first time and the hurt look on her face. Her heart melted and she felt like crumbling into a hug with the petite, dark-haired beauty that stood before her. Gabriella was the sweetest, best friend she could ever ask for. She hated seeing her hurt like this and she hated it more that Gabriella had just witnessed what she had seen.

"Gabriella, I've been trying to call you to ask you to be a bridesmaid." Taylor sighed sympathetically. "But you haven't been replying. I was going to tell you today but I bumped into Sharpay first..."

"Why Sharpay at all?" Gabriella shook her head. "Why?"

"She's Troy's girlfriend!" Taylor replied a little more forcefully then she had expected to do so. "Look, Gabs, no one is telling you to move on but it _has_ been months. You said you were OK with Troy and Sharpay's relationship yourself. He's Chad's best friend. If I'm going to marry Chad, I have to make comprises and accept that he had best friends and his best friend's have girlfriends I probably don't like very much."

Gabriella felt a pang in her heart. The last month had been hell for her. Her mother had been dealing with court proceedings and legal documents concerning her father's upcoming trial, she had been nightmares about Nathan and the only way to make them stop was by drinking... drinking more and more. It had started out as an innocent little drink on Christmas day with encouragement from Jason. They had been at Sharpay's house. After she had seen Troy and Sharpay kissing outside the window on the lawn, she had felt hurt and gone home to down an entire bottle of whisky. Her mother spent a lot of time crying and isolated from Gabriella; this whole trial was bringing back bad memories. And to make it all worse; Gabriella's world was changing and everyone around her was moving on – her best friend was getting married! And where had she been when suddenly everything had changed? She couldn't understand it. It hurt even more that Taylor hadn't confided in her plans to marry Chad before New Years. It was just a sign of how distant they were growing from one another.

"I'm sorry, Taylor..." Gabriella shook her head. "I... I wish you would still tell me things like you used to. But I guess we've changed, right? You have Chad now."

"What?" Taylor shook her head insistently. "Gabriella, you are still my best friend. I always have room for you."

"So much room that you didn't even tell me about getting married? I was shocked when I heard you guys at New Years. Shocked. And I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to understand you, if I understood you, why would I even be shocked?" Gabriella shook her head.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!"

A screech came from behind them. People in the hallway stopped and the few who were sprinkled around standing at their lockers looked up with open mouths.

A dark-haired young girl in a black mini-skirt with black leather boots that reached her knees stood at the other end of the hallway from Gabriella and Taylor. She had a vicious scowl on her face that was directed at Gabriella. Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Who the hell are you?" Taylor glared at the petite, skinny girl. She had no idea who this girl was and she had no idea why she was insulting Gabriella but everything about her reeked 'skank'.

"I'm Jenna, from Beauchaum High." She growled back as she stormed down the hallway, her hands were curled into tight fists. "Ring a bell, bitch?" She spoke through gritted teeth, shooting a look at Gabriella.

_Nathan's school?_ Gabriella suddenly felt sick as the memories swarmed back of that night. Jenna definitely had everyone's attention now, the hallway was silent. Taylor stiffened up and felt defensive as she watched Jenna stride over.

"Or maybe Nathan Strong brings back memories for you instead?" Jenna grimaced. "You think I wouldn't find out?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Taylor shoved a mute Gabriella aside and stood her ground before Jenna.

"This has nothing to do with you, you fat bitch." Jenna boomed. Taylor proceeded to step forward but felt a hand on her shoulder. Gabriella gently pulled her back and stepped out in front.

"I-I don't know who you are." Gabriella frowned, tears swelling up in her eyes. "I know Nathan... I remember him well. I-I just have no idea what this is about."

"So maybe you could clarify for us?" Taylor shot out, glaring at Taylor.

"Clarification?" Jenna spat. "How about the fact that you fucked my boyfriend on the night he died you dirty whore?!"

With that, Jenna leapt on Gabriella with her claws out. One of her hands dug into Gabriella's hair while the other clawed down her face. Gabriella shrieked as Jenna yanked her by the hair.

"IS THAT CLARIFICATION ENOUGH FOR YOU, YOU DUMB SLUT?!"

In a second a howling crowd had gathered and Taylor was pouncing Jenna, trying to get her set Gabriella's hair free. Jenna was shaking her around like a rag doll as Gabriella's arms desperately waved around to try and reach Jenna to push her away. The crowd around them, the screams, the shouts... it was all frenzied and blurred. It all happened quickly.

Within a moment, Taylor felt a strong arm pull her back somewhere in the crowd even though she tried to fight against it. Jenna released her grip on Gabriella as she felt someone yank her back and Gabriella crashed to the floor, face first; humiliated and tearful.

"Tay... Tay... calm down!"

Taylor stopped struggling against the person who had grabbed her as she realised it was Chad. He had a serious look on his face.

The crowd around them was spreading out and beginning to disperse. Jenna kicked and squealed and wriggled against the strong male figure that was holding her back. She knew she was making a scene but she didn't give a damn. Like she cared what East Highers thought of her! She wasn't over Nathan and when she had heard from one of the guys who had been with Nathan that fateful night that the girl that had been with Nathan had been all over him... she had put two and two together. Nathan had been an attractive, charismatic guy. Of course he had sex with this bitch. It was in his nature. This fact had torn her apart and she had hated this whore for existing, for ruining her last happy memory of Nathan. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to elbow the guy who had his strong, muscular arms around her waist.

Gabriella felt a soft, feminine hand on her back as she lay face down; crying. She could feel something wet on her cheek; it was burning and throbbing – it was scratches on her cheek where Jenna had clawed her.

"Gabriella..." A soft voice spoke out comfortingly. Gabriella raised her head and felt eyes on her, the girl kneeling down beside her was Sharpay. She had a look on her face that looked sympathetic and was full of pity. Troy was holding Jenna back and also looking at Gabriella with a worried look on his face.

"Are you OK?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella got up and looked from Taylor to Troy, to Chad, to Sharpay, to Jenna, to the rows upon rows of faces around her and felt dizzy. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned and ran, shoving past Taylor and heading for the girl's toilets.

"Gab-" Taylor tried to stop her but Gabriella shrugged her off.

"NO! Leave me alone." Gabriella cried back tearfully, not looking back. A second later, Kelsi emerged from the crowd and ran after Gabriella. Taylor watched her go and felt her heart sink. Troy had released his grip on Jenna who had the full attention of everyone.

"All you East High bitches..." Jenna cried, straightening her hair and skirt up. "You're fucking whores." She turned on her heels and turned in the direction of the exit of the school. Everyone watched her go. Sharpay shared a bewildered look with Troy. No one knew what to say or do. They were all thankful that the bell had rung a few seconds later. Slowly, but surely, they all trudged to their classes; Chad placed an arm around Taylor and kissed the side of her head as he sensed she was depressed. Sharpay hugged Troy and then the two walked hand in hand to their class.

* * *

**AN: I am getting really excited about this story now because I have had all the character's developments and storylines planned from the very beginning and if you thought everything that has happened so far has been shocking: you won't believe the finale I have planned! Thank you for all your support too, this is a collective story - meaning I could NOT have told it without your guidance and comments. SO thank you. Also, the 100th chapter of 'The Music In Me' will be the last. I've already completed the planning on the sequel. After The Music In Me, I'll write the first five chapters of 'Unlove You' before I post them up.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**


	77. The Girl on the Cliff

_**AN:**_ Everything in this chapter happens in the same day. It starts with Gabriella in the toilets at school and ends at the end of the day at night-time or 'bed-time'. Enjoy! (And Review!)

* * *

_**Chapter 68:**__** The Girl On The Cliff**_

Gabriella plucked a tissue from the dispenser on the wall and gently dabbed at her swollen, red eyes.

In all her school life, she had never encountered a confrontation like the very public one that had just occurred. Sure, in the earlier grades, she had been picked on because it was the natural thing to do; pick on the new kid. Yet, it had never really been pushed further then verbal bullying; no one had physically lashed out at her. That was because she had always kept to herself and never really had time to submerge herself into a clique and into a group of friends like she had done so at East High.

Weren't those times better, though? The time where she was left alone and free to study peacefully in the library without having to consider what her friends would think about her ditching them? Having to look out for and care for no one but yourself? Relationships really did complicate life. But then again, she had tried to isolate herself from Taylor and Chad and everyone else and what had happened? She had ended up back with Troy again – and hurt again.

Was there any question as to why she and Taylor were no longer close anymore? Gabriella hadn't been there for Taylor but Taylor had been there for her... most of the time. Gabriella had been the one experimenting with their friendship; ditching them one minute despite their unquestionable loyalty towards her – they had dumped Troy for her and then she had gone back to Troy...

Gabriella felt a hideous shiver travel down her spine. She hated herself and her life at that moment. Her family was going through hell. School was becoming hell. And now... the past was coming back to haunt her. _Nathan had had a girlfriend..._

"Oh, Gabriella." Kelsi's sympathetic voice echoed through the empty girl's toilets. "You're bleeding."

Gabriella gave Kelsi a half-smile and nodded. It was true. Jenna had scratched one side of her face and had really dug in with her fingernails into the flesh of the cheek. It was glistening with blood and stung when Gabriella changed her facial expressions.

"Oh... this is horrible." Kelsi looked genuinely upset, she stepped forward and put a hand on Gabriella's scratch. When Gabriella winced, she gently drew her hand back and gave her a strong smile.

"You look beautiful, Gabby." Kelsi assured. "That girl... they're saying she's Jenna; from Beauchaum High. Apparently, she has a reputation for being a skank. You don't need to worry about it."

"But I do!" Gabriella sniffed and looked away. "I wasn't myself that night..."

"Yeah, you slept with a guy." Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I don't think you're the only 17 year old in Albuquerque who can confess to that, Gabs." Kelsi chuckled a little, Gabriella was such a sweet, innocent young girl.

"How... how can you say I slept with him?" Gabriella frowned. "I... I might not have. I mean, I never said I had."

Gabriella felt a little hurt that Kelsi would just assume she would sleep with a random guy. She has never told Kelsi everything that had happened that night although a lot of people had assumed that Gabriella had gotten it on with Nathan; it wasn't something she had confessed to.

Kelsi felt her heart skip a beat. Memories of the two semi-naked bodies curled up against one another in the back seat of a convertible at the dead of night swirled through her mind. How could she let herself slip up like that? – And in front of Gabriella, too!

"I... Gabby, I just saw you out there." Kelsi thought quickly. "You didn't deny it to Jenna. I-I'm sorry if I'm jumping to conclusions."

"Well, you're not." Gabriella sighed and leaned against the wall beside the tissue dispenser. Kelsi stood before her, looking concerned as Gabriella's demeanour crumbled as she fell into tears.

"It was horrible... I would never... I mean, I was so upset. I drank and... and we just took a car and drove." Gabriella gave a small shrug as Kelsi comfortingly rubbed her right shoulder.

"And then I.. I woke up the next morning and I couldn't find him..." Tears trickled down her face hot and fast. "A-and they asked me all these questions... you know? And I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, it's him. He's there. He keeps asking me to help him."

Kelsi didn't feel a pang in her heart when she heard these tearful words from Gabriella. She could see Gabriella was suffering but she didn't understand it because Kelsi herself did not care about Nathan Strong. Kelsi didn't consider that she might have caused Nathan to die a slow and agonising death. In her mind, she viewed Gabriella as being overly-emphatic towards other people's feelings and emotions and it was why she was so drawn to this dark-haired petite. But when Gabriella wasted her emphatic gifts of worthless human beings like Taylor, Troy, Jenna or Nathan... it made her blood boil. She wanted Gabriella's affections for herself.

She wrapped her arms around Gabriella and placed a kiss on her forehead. Gabriella welcomed the embrace, it felt like such a long time since she had been able to lean on someone else and just... cry. Just release her emotions. She didn't even find the kiss on her forehead odd because she was so caught up and lost in her own thoughts and emotions.

"It's OK, Gabriella." Kelsi promised. "I'm here for you, I'm your friend. Time heals everything and I'm here for all time. I promise." And she meant it.

* * *

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and boy was Jenna a woman scorned.

It was the end of the school day when she finally returned home; having not gone to school at all.

She stormed up the stairs of her house and whipped into her bedroom; flinging herself onto her bed and slamming the door shut behind her.

The moment she had vacated East High premises, she had kept her lips pursed and her teeth gritted. She had fought back the tears and forced herself to breathe calmly through her nose.

Jenna was a brunette with slender legs and impeccable style; she turned heads wherever she went and it was no secret that she was the Queen Bee at Beauchaum High. After Nathan had died, she had felt... heartbroken. She had erased all the times she had caught him with other girls, all the time he had let her down and only remembered he good things; Nathan the over-achiever, Nathan the basketball God, Nathan the cutest guy in school, Nathan: her one and only true love.

Then, on New Years, Jenna, a few of the girls and the Beauchaum High basketball team had gathered to reminisce about Nathan as the year came to a close and just drown their sorrows. As the alcohol began to flow and people became more intoxicated; two of Nathan's basketball buddies spilled. Nathan had taken off in his car with a girl. That much Jenna had already known from the police reports. It was _how_ they described Nathan as acting around her. Jenna's heart tore at the memory of their words.

_"Oh yeah, Nathan knew how to get the girls..."_

_"Yeah, man, you can't tie down a player like him, not even when you're dating a __hottie__ like Jenna..."_

_"Shit no, dude. That East High chick... he was totally going to do her when he took her for a ride. Pretty sick though, it was his anniversary with Jen..."_

_"Yeah, that's how our boy played it..."_

Jenna had tried to push JD and Luke's drunken slurs out of her mind but it had driven her crazy. All the bad memories that she had buried away with her grief suddenly resurfaced. There wasn't any girl whose pants Nathan couldn't get into.

She had tried to visit his grave for some closure but had ended up kicking his tombstone and screaming abuse at him before breaking down into tears and collapsing from exhaustion at his grave. Only he... Only he could make her burn like that even when he wasn't there anymore. She hated him for dying. She hated him for leaving her. Nothing would ever fill that space again. But most of all, she hated that she could no longer remember him without picturing him in bed with some whore from East High.

The bitterness led her to East High that morning instead of to her own school. It led her to walk down that hallway and let loose on Gabriella Montez. She recognised the little tart straight away from her yearbook photo.

Now, Jenna let rip her sobs and let the tears cascade down her face as she buried her face into her own pillow. Even ripping through that bitches flesh hadn't made her feel better. There was this deep pain inside her chest, in her stomach, in her legs, on the tip of her tongue, behind her eyes, in her ears... and it wouldn't go away; it was all over her. It was loss, it was betrayal, it was hate and it was want. She hated him, she loved him, she wanted him but she couldn't have him. She couldn't scream at him and he couldn't hug her and plead with her, tell her that she was the only one, tell her she was his everything and that he felt exactly the same way about her as she did about him; he couldn't beg for forgiveness. She would never have closure.

And the worst part... the WORST part of it all was that he never knew how she truly felt about him. She had told him 'I love you' a million and one times and he had told her the same but he had never meant it and he had never realised that she had meant it. And now, he would never know. And that pain, that would never go away.

"I see someone didn't go to school today."

Jenna's head jerked up from her pillow to the direction of the husky, male voice. She narrowed her puffy, red eyes as she saw who it was.

Luke.

"What are you doing here?" She scowled, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I came here when you didn't turn up at school." Luke sighed, walking in from the ensuite bathroom. "You weren't here and I had to use the bathroom."

He sat down on the end of her bed. Jenna wasn't close to Luke. He was more Nathan's friend then hers and although he came over to her house often, it was never on his own.

"You went to see that Gabriella Montez, didn't you?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"I heard you on New Years." Jenna added resentfully. "You and JD... both of you... You're fucking losers. You think life is just one big 'fuck me' contest, don't you? You don't even know what it feels like be in love."

"Oh please." Luke rolled his eyes, a vicious cold tone in his voice. "Love? You were using Nathan. Everything is a popularity contest with you, Jenna. Don't fucking pretend otherwise."

Jenna felt a pang in her heart. It had started out that way... an opportunity to date the hottest guy at school was an opportunity to boost her popularity. But it had turned into so much more... She knew that's why Nathan never took their relationship seriously. He didn't realise that Jenna had real feelings for him and he never even tried to feel something for her.

"You know nothing about it." She muttered resentfully.

"I came here to help you." Luke stated. "Not to have you act like you're the only person who was ever close to Nathan or that you were the only person he cared about. We were friends since day one at Beauchaum High."

Now it was Jenna's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Nathan and his buddies were close and even though the girls came and went; the guys always stayed. But she really didn't want to have Luke crying on her shoulder about how much he missed Nathan. The last person she wanted to bond with was him. Both of them felt a mutual hatred for each other and other then sometimes tolerating one another; they didn't feel much else for the other.

"Help me how?" She snapped impatiently.

"Well, what do you normally do when Nathan can't keep it in his pants?" Luke asked.

"Kick his ass?" Jenna replied, confused.

"No. The other thing."

"Destroy the girl?" Jenna frowned. "No. I dealt with her... she didn't even fight back."

"Yeah, but you can't say torturing her a little bit more won't be worth it?" Luke queried. He knew Jenna. She was a cold-hearted bitch and she often admitted to it herself; she was often proud of her talents in the department of the 'cruel'. He could see Jenna was tempted.

"So my mom's been talking to my dad about how she's been called up for jury duty this month." Luke added, not waiting for Jenna to reply. "You're never going to believe the case."

Jenna looked up, intrigued. Luke smiled.

* * *

The sun was setting; the horizon was a blend of orange and purple as the sky began to grow darker in the absence of the sun.

Chad and Troy were in Troy's backyard and playing one-on-one with one hoop. Both of them had worked up a real sweat and were panting for breath when they finally decided to call it quits.

Both boys sat down on the cold, hard floor to cool off. Chad tossed the basketball around before finally letting it drop to the ground and roll away. They had both been a little stunned by the day's revelations.

"I tried to call Gabriella." Troy admitted. "But yeah, she didn't return my calls."

"Tay said she was going to see her after school." Chad assured. "It's probably the kind of thing Gabriella only feels comfortable talking about with a girl, you know."

Troy nodded slightly but wasn't sure if he agreed. He knew he and Gabriella had promised to stay friends but these days, Gabriella was becoming more and more of a stranger to him.

"Hey, man. Thanks for the... you know." Chad added humbly. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's the two millionth time you've thanked me. I get it. You're thankful." He sighed, laughing a little. Chad also laughed.

"I really appreciate it, man." Chad smiled. "You're a true friend, Troy. And I'm just sorry it didn't happen with Sharpay."

"I'm getting over it." Troy muttered. "I still got her. She's still with me. I'm glad that I've got what I have with her. The rest... it just takes time, right?"

"Yeah, man." Chad assured. "I just don't get it, how much were they paying you exactly at Lava Springs for you buy a ring and an apartment?"

"My dad bought the apartment." Troy looked kind of sad. "He told me to take it as an early graduation present. I came home on Christmas night and told him what happened and... and, uh, he said I was an idiot."

"My parents said the same about me and Tay." Chad looked down, looking annoyed. "I thought they'd have issues with it but they're my parents, you know? I expected them to get over it and understand. Instead, I'm getting more understanding from people at school then at home."

"Yeah, well, my dad came into my room the next morning and gave me the key. He told me to give Sharpay that as a Christmas present instead." Troy shrugged. "What can I say? My dad's a genius."

"Can you believe that by late Spring, we'll be high school graduates?" Chad sighed, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Yeah... it's freaky." Troy admitted, also looking up.

At that moment, a flash of lightening streaked across the orangey-purple-blended sky and a clap of thunder echoed throughout Albuquerque. A second later, the rain stormed down on the two boys who leapt up with surprised yells and ran to get inside the house. In a moment, the weather had changed drastically proving that in a moment, anything could happen.

* * *

It was just past midnight and the sudden freak storm that had begun earlier that evening was still ensuing with a rage. Outside, the wind whistled and howled wildly and the rain showered down. 

In the semi-darkness of her bedroom, Gabriella writhed around in her bed; tossing and turning this way and that. She felt extremely hot and had broken out in sweat. She was trying to escape... She was trying to force herself awake but as always her nightmare was stronger than her.

She was in her bedroom but at the same time, she wasn't. Instead, she was miles away... out there... with the cold night's air blowing against her naked skin... Down below, small lights twinkled... it was Albuquerque at night. She was on Heinman's Cliff. It was dark. The wind howled in her ears, everything was blurred and her head ached. Her eyes stung with tears as she raised her head higher, feeling the cold leather beneath her barely dressed body.

_Where was he..? The boy that had kept her warm__ Where...?_

She could see his silhouetted figure in the dark standing a few feet ahead of the car, everything was blurry so she couldn't really see him clearly but she tried to call out to him – but he had his back to her. He was facing someone... another figure. A smaller, slender figure... it was a petite girl... it looked like they were about to hug and then-

BANG!

Gabriella snapped awake as a crash of thunder sounded overheard; she bolted upright in her bed in the darkness, her eyes wide open.

It was the same dream. The dream where she saw Nathan with another girl standing on that cliff.

Was she that girl in her dreams? It had to be a dream. Or was it a real memory? No, it was a dream. It was a dream that she wished were real because she knew that the girl standing next to Nathan on that cliff was supposed to be her, she was supposed to be standing beside him and drawing him away from the cliff and protecting him.

The trouble was, the dream always ended just as the girl's arms outstretched to reach Nathan... to hug him? To pull him closer to her and away from the cliff?

It didn't matter.

What mattered was that Nathan had died and she felt guilty. So guilty that her mind kept reconstructing the event to try and change it. But nothing could be changed. There was no girl on the cliff with Nathan. There was Gabriella passed out drunk in the car. There was a helpless Nathan staggering around near the edge of the cliff... slipping... and fading away into nothingness.

* * *

**AN:**Any ideas as to who the girl on the cliff is? Creeeeeepy, right? 


	78. Plans

_**Chapter 69: Plans**_

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life!" Sharpay's mouth hung open in horror and she shook her head.

She blinked again at the atrocity before it. It was hideous!

"Well... I kind of like it. I mean, without the frills, it looks neat." Martha smiled, speaking a little hesitantly.

Taylor looked from Martha to Sharpay and then from Sharpay to Martha and then finally to the dress that was hung in front of her. It had looked nice in the catalogue... OK, so maybe Martha was right, the frills at the hem and on the shoulders were a bit much...

"The frills? The FRILLS?!" Sharpay practically shrieked. "The frills are the least of your worries, McKessie. Since when was a blue mini-dress suited to have orange flowers printed on it?"

"I... I think it's nice to have some colour." Taylor spoke defensively but couldn't help frowning slightly at the dress.

"Yes, colour is very nice." Sharpay nodded. "But not when it's puke-coloured! You are not making us bridesmaids walk down the aisle in those dresses!"

Taylor sighed unhappily and looked around the small wedding store. It was empty except for Taylor, Martha and Sharpay and a nosey store assistant who kept peeking glances at them every minute or so by popping her head out from the storeroom. What did she think, that they were going to make off with the dresses?

"I guess I was a little hasty for putting them on reserve for us." She admitted.

Sharpay gave her a big, sympathetic smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Taylor." She gave the girl a sincere look. "Making me one of your bridesmaids might just have been the best thing you've ever done in your life."

Taylor looked down at Sharpay's hand like it was a spider and then blinked up at Sharpay. She could see Martha biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. One thing was sure; there was never a dull moment when Sharpay Evans was around in all her eccentricity.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Taylor asked, hoping she wouldn't regret the question.

"Yellow!" Sharpay beamed, smiling. "I see yellow cocktail dresses, and you, you in a traditional white dress."

"I don't know, Kelsi hates yellow." Martha added uncertainly.

"But Kelsi's not here, is she?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Taylor had all the fashion sense of a monkey. It sounded cruel but it was true. The girl was not in tune with her style senses at all. Sharpay was excited nonetheless. The girls were spending a sunny afternoon after school at a wedding store in the mall and shopping – one of Sharpay's favourite hobbies. She loved being involved in all the preparations and actually having a say and a group to hang around with. She was suddenly realising all the friendship relationships she had been missing out on all these years. Taylor had said that Gabriella and Kelsi would also be there but neither of them had ended up coming for some reason... Sharpay sensed a tension between Taylor and Gabriella and seeing as she was only just becoming accepted by the girls, she didn't want to jeopardise that by being nosy. She was just happy and excited to be here.

Taylor, on the other hand, was stressed. Weddings were definitely hard. If the pressures from school weren't enough this semester, Taylor was convinced this wedding would kill her if the schoolwork didn't. She and Chad had dragged their parents into one room at Taylor's home and told them they had something important to share with them. Initially, both sets of parents were terrified Taylor was going to blurt out that she was pregnant but when the truth unfolded, they weren't relieved – they were even more horrified then they could have been at discovering a teen pregnancy. Phrases such as 'irresponsible', 'throwing your future away', 'weddings are expensive' and 'big commitment' floated around and both Taylor and Chad stood before their angry parents; dismayed. They had been expecting negative responses but a part of them had hoped for acceptance...

Now, Taylor was still set on marriage and so was Chad even though every single morning became miserable as they both woke up to parents who constantly pointed out the downsides or tried to convince them that it wasn't too late to change their minds. Today, Taylor was shopping for a dress and bridesmaid dresses and Chad was looking for a suit or tux with Troy. They were planning on having a small ceremony with no more than around 30 people and it would happen after they graduated, on the same day as graduation in fact. It had all seemed so perfect and flawless on paper but in reality, so much was going wrong. Her parents weren't even occupying her mind right now. Instead, she was thinking of Gabriella. Kelsi seemed to hate Taylor because she had upset Gabriella and Taylor knew that nothing was easy for her best friend right now but it didn't make her relationship with her any easier with Gabriella if she kept pushing her away. Today, Gabriella had told her she would go shopping with her but at the last minute, had cancelled. She said she would be fine with wearing whatever Taylor picked out for her and had walked away. When Kelsi had heard Gabriella wasn't going, she had also bailed out stating that her 'loyalties lay with real friends'.

This had left Taylor feeling annoyed and upset at the same time. She and Gabriella were becoming distant and they didn't seem to be able to communicate as casually and freely as they used to anymore. Was it because Gabriella was still hurt about Sharpay being involved that she had bailed? Or maybe Gabriella thought Taylor was crazy for rushing into marriage, too? She just didn't know what her best friend expected from her anymore or what she thought about her and it worried her.

"No, Kelsi and Gabriella aren't here." Taylor admitted with a sigh. "So I don't think we should do this."

Sharpay's head snapped around to face Taylor. "What?!"

"I'm sorry you guys. I just don't feel comfortable doing this without everyone here. Especially Gabs." Taylor stated apologetically. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's OK, Tay." Martha gave her a supportive smile. "I agree. This doesn't feel right without everyone being here."

Taylor smiled at Martha. Sharpay was looking at the two of them like they were insane but they didn't seem to notice.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow, Sharpay." Taylor smiled, as she and Taylor headed for the exit.

"Bye." Martha waved over her shoulder and the two left.

Sharpay felt a little disappointed but now that she thought about it, she sort of understood why Taylor would want her best friend there with her for something like this. She gave one final scowl at the ugly dress that was hung up in front of her and turned and walked out of the store.

As she closed the door behind her, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and smiled as she felt two lips press against her neck.

"Hey." She looked over her shoulder with a big smile.

"Hey you." Troy released his grip around her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I thought you were shopping with the girls." Troy frowned, looking at Sharpay who was alone.

"Yeah, so did I." Sharpay grumbled. "But, Gabriella didn't turn up and yeah, it kind of ruined our plans. How did you and Chad get on?"

"Uh..." Troy's face turned red. "Well, in our defense, we were at the store for a whole ten minutes..."

"And let me guess, you guys got distracted by something shiny?" Sharpay teased, pulling him by his jacket so his nose was almost touching hers. A big grin spread across his face.

"Um, something like that." He laughed and kissed her again. "So much for making plans, huh?"

* * *

Kelsi sat beside Gabriella at the Montez's dinner table and looked down at her plate full of pasta. Gabriella was toying around with her food, a glum expression on her face. 

"When's your mom coming back?" Kelsi asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know... late, I guess." Gabriella shrugged, not looking up. "She has lots of documents to go through with the lawyer."

Now that the New Year was well and truly underway, the court of Albuquerque was desperate to resolve the Sergio Montez case once and for all. It was a high profile case that they were desperate to keep out of the papers and also, they were getting lots of pressure from the Evan's family, most notably Mr. Evans. This meant that Gabriella's mom was also being implicated because she had to give evidence in court and at the same time, she was filing for a divorce because she was sick of being 'Mrs. Montez'. All this meant a whole ton of paperwork and documentation to work through which meant paying a lawyer a whole lot of money which in turn meant spending every waking moment going over everything with the lawyer.

"Oh." Kelsi replied. "Well, we could watch a movie or something. I don't have to be home for hours."

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Gabriella forced a smile.

She could see that Kelsi was trying to be friendly and trying hard to be there for and prove her friendship but right now; Gabriella just wanted to be alone so she could cry. She had a lot of emotions that she needed to work through by herself if she was ever going to be able to get back into a normal routine with her life. She couldn't resolve these issues by hanging around with her friends, she just needed a couple of hours alone to reflect so she could move on once and for all. She had hoped to get those hours this evening as she had known her mother would be out and so she had bailed on Taylor and come home. She had felt bad about bailing but she knew Taylor wouldn't take it personally, Taylor knew she was going through a hard time and would understand that Gabriella would never ditch her unless it was serious. Unfortunately for Gabriella, Kelsi had totally misinterpreted her actions and had thought Gabriella was boycotting Taylor's shopping spree because Sharpay was going to be there and had decided to show Gabriella she was on her side by not going also. Gabriella hadn't had the heart to ask her to leave and still didn't.

At that moment, the house phone rang and cut through the emptiness and silence of the house.

"I'll be right back, it's probably mom." Gabriella sighed, leaving the table. She headed out of the kitchen, leaving Kelsi behind her and into the living room. She picked up the phone and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Gabriella Montez?" It was a distorted voice, it had been electrically distorted so you couldn't identify whether it was a male or female speaking, nor the age of the speaker.

"Yeah... who is this?" Gabriella frowned, standing up.

"This is your worst nightmare, Gabriella Montez." The voice replied in a chilling tone.

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat and she felt a cold shiver travel down her spine. Instinctively she looked around the empty room, feeling fear tingle though her.

"Who is this?" She asked again, persistent, trying to keep her voice sounding controlled.

"You thought no one would find out..." The voice chuckled a horrible chuckle.

Suddenly, something clicked in Gabriella's mind. She shook off her worries.

"Zeke, Jason, which ever one of you idiots this is; this isn't funny." She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I'm hanging up now guys. This is getting boring."

She readied herself to hang up when-

"Don't you even think about it, you dirty little whore!" The voice was full of violent rage and anger. Gabriella suddenly realised this wasn't Zeke or Jason playing an immature prank. She felt her blood freeze.

"Who is this? What do you want with me?" She asked, freaked out. "This isn't funny!"

"Do you hear me laughing, bitch?" The voice replied. "You're gonna pay. You're gonna suffer. You better keep looking over you shoulder."

Gabriella couldn't bear it anymore. She slammed the phone shut and backed away from it; heading out into the hallway. She wrapped her arms around herself and felt her body quiver. Her mind was racing. Who could it be? This person wasn't serious, were they? The conversation she had barely felt real.

RIIIING!

Gabriella almost jumped out of her skin and let out a little yelp as the front door rang. She felt her heart race with fear and anticipation. Part of her mind was petrified but another part was curious. Who was it? She knew it was then likely her mom was home. She headed towards the front door and flung it open before she could change her mind.

Her mouth hung open in horror.

Hovering above the ground was a helium-filled balloon; it featured a skeleton's skull that shot Gabriella a hideous, toothy grin. It had the caption 'Happy Halloween 2007!' The balloon was held done by a stone. Under the stone was a card that read: '_xoxo, bitch!' _with a red rose lying on top of it. Yet, most disturbing and hideous of all was the A3 sized, hand-made poster. On one half, there was a massive picture of her father – Sergio Montez. It was a recent, black and white picture of him looking tired and worn-out – it was a mug shot from prison. Next to it and covering the other half of the poster was a big picture of Gabriella; it was her yearbook picture; she was smiling shyly at the camera. Across her father's photo, in red writing it read; _DIRTY RAPIST_ and across her photo in the same writing it read; _DIRTY SLUT_ and underneath it were the captions: 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree'. This poster lay on the ground with stones placed at its corners to stop the breeze sweeping it away.

Gabriella's mind whirled; she looked out into the dark night and searched frantically with her eyes for the perpetrator. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her throat. She felt so hot, her face was turning red. Tears stung at her eyes. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak... she felt faint... she was going to suffocate.

Everything started to go blurry, the dark world before her began to appear extremely distorted. She could feel her legs give way beneath her and the hot tears scalding the scar on her cheek.

A silhouetted male figure walked up the path of her front lawn, she heard the distant male voice call her name; the voice sounded concerned. As it drew nearer, she realised it was Ryan. She burst into tears as he manoeuvred his way around her 'gifts' and helped her to her feet.

"Hey, whoa... whoa... what's going on?" He looked at her teary expression; she crumbled into a fit of tears against him and buried her head into his chest. Ryan hugged her close to him, confused, until he looked over his shoulder and saw what he had just walked past. He felt his stomach sinking.

"Oh my God..." He breathed against her hair, horrified. When Sharpay had returned home, she had complained about how Gabriella had ruined the shopping trip by not being there. When Ryan had heard this, he had felt concerned about Gabriella isolating herself and from what he had seen on New Years, it looked like she was turning to alcohol for company. He had decided to try and be a friend and visit her, to see if he could maybe cheer her up... and found himself here; too freaked out to say anything.

As he hugged Gabriella's shaking body to his chest, he looked up and saw Kelsi appear in the brightly lit hallway. She looked at Gabriella and Ryan with a strange look on her face. Ryan's eyes met hers over Gabriella's shoulders. He felt a cold shiver run down his back and couldn't explain it. Kelsi blinked back at him.

* * *

**AN:** Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! Seriously, this story would not have been anything without you guys. I would have stopped updating at chapter 10 knowing me were it not for your continued support. So THANK YOU! And **_Troyella4Life_ **got it exactly right in her review, so if you weren't sure who the girl on the cliff was; read her review! Also, the people who review my fanfiction; you should know I'm really nosy and read your fanfictions too, LOL! I'm currently ploughing my way through 'Unlove You' by **_ascii27_** - brilliant stuff! _**Pooksta**, _I love 'Getting out of Nowhere'; it's absolutely phenomenal! **_Going2Alaska_**; I was literally hooked to 'Mediator' just from the summary! You guys are amazingly talented. 


	79. Fairy Tales & Witches

_**Chapter 70: Fairy-Tales and Witches**_

"You're not very smart, are you?" JD Forthsythe shook his dark-haired head; almost feeling ashamed for his two idiotic friends.

Jenna sat on a desk in front of him, dangling her legs; clad in a black mini-skirt and a black sequined top. She flicked a strand of her out of her eye and then shot the blonde haired basketballer in front of her a scowl.

"Well maybe if your wise-ass had been there we would've been more careful." She shot back.

"Yeah, man. Where the fuck is your loyalty?" Luke agreed with a scowl. He was sitting on the desk beside Jenna and both of them were feeling less then euphoric about their triumph over Gabriella Montez. Why? Because less than three days had passed by and they were being called up to the principal's office. They were caught – it was that damn obvious. It had been them and a group of their friends who had been involved in the little 'gift' basket that was sent to Gabriella – all except JD who had decided to blow them off because he thought it was 'wrong'.

"This is my loyalty right here, motherfucker." JD retorted, feeling pissed off. He had been questioned about Jenna and Luke's whereabouts on the evening the East High chick had received some 'disturbing' mail and had told the principal and the cops that his friends had been with them. The fact that he was here now, sitting in detention and waiting for the principal to arrive to give them the third degree was proof of his friendship to them.

"I gave you a fucking alibi, alright?" JD frowned. "You're total fucking idiots. Why didn't you just sign the thing with your names, it would probably have been less obvious."

"What's done is done." Luke sighed gravely.

"What's done is done?" JD shook his head, disbelieving. "You're not the one who has to worry about holding onto a scholarship, alright?"

"Jesus, change the tune, Jay." Jenna rolled her eyes, bored with the boys' bickering. "It's all 'woe is me, I'm so poor, I'm so underprivileged, I value my education.' We get it, you're a fucking saint. Thank you for trying to be a good friend, we're sorry that we were trying to do something for Nathan – something for us. We're sorry you got involved. Now can you please shut up?"

JD opened his mouth to argue back. There were so many flaws in Jenna's reasoning, but he didn't have the energy to fight her and her irrationality; so he closed his mouth again and clenched his fists. How on earth was torturing some girl Nathan boned going to help anything? He supposed it would make Jenna feel better about herself. He didn't get why Luke was so into the revenge idea though. Then again, Luke was a rich boy living off daddy's money: a spoilt brat. Ruining lives and bringing misery to other people's day was like a hobby for him.

"What the hell is it with you and the black?" Luke spoke up, breaking the silence. He was fixing Jenna's clothes with an annoyed look. "Do you have anything in your wardrobe that's maybe a little more... colourful?"

"I'm in mourning." Jenna pouted, smoothing out her skirt. "Besides, this is designer."

JD rolled his eyes. He found it ironic as hell that Jenna Henderson was walking around pretending Nathan was more then another fashion accessory to her. It was why he didn't take their relationship seriously, it was why she got played over and over again... and everyone knew it. The only person she was kidding was herself... if even that.

At that moment, the door to the relatively empty, small classroom opened and a bald-headed man in a cheap black suit and blue tie stepped in; he was accompanied by two stern looking men in uniform... police uniform.

_Oh shit..._ JD buried his face in his hands. Bye, bye Ivy League college...

"You people realise what a serious matter this is now, don't you?" Principal Wright spoke, shooting them all a grave look. He had had no choice but to get the police involved. Someone was lying here and he was going to get to the bottom of it. He was sick of these inter-school rivalries.

The two policemen stepped forward with paper and pens in their hands and slammed down a piece of paper and a pen in front of Jenna, JD and Luke. Jenna and Luke slid off the table, rolling their eyes and giving as much attitude as they possibly could before settling down on a seat with pen and paper before them.

"Write down exactly what happened that night. Every single detail – nothing's too minor." The policeman spoke up, stepping back and standing near the front of the classroom with the other two men. The three kids blinked back at them, unresponsive.

"And no talking." The other policeman spoke up. "Now get writing, people."

JD sighed and looked down at the piece of paper in front him. _Fuck Jenna Henderson. _He had a future to think of. Besides, Nathan would have done the same.

* * *

Sharpay sat behind an oak-panelled desk with a computer in front of her and scrolled down the screen. A smile crept across her face.

"It's so... perfect." She breathed happily.

Troy looked over her shoulder, resting his neck on her shoulder and peered at the screen. He smiled too.

"Well, it's not a fairy-tale castle but..." He shrugged modestly.

"I don't want a fairy-tale." Sharpay turned her head to face him; their noses touched. "I want you."

Their lips met and they kissed.

On the screen before them was a website with images and written description of apartments in LA. A small, neat apartment interior was depicted: a small kitchen space, a spacious living room area, one bedroom with a double bed with ensuite bathroom.

"Good." Troy smiled, pulling out of the kiss. "Because I can't afford a fairy-tale."

"Not even a small one?" Sharpay mock-frowned. "Just... a 'and they all lived happily ever after'... please?"

"Hmm." Troy pretended to consider this. "No. No. Too many copyright issues with Disney."

"Darn Disney." Sharpay pouted and Troy cracked a smile; Sharpay giggled and whirled around on her chair.

She surveyed the room around her. It was a small bedroom that was represented Troy Bolton's personality perfectly. The basketball posters on the wall, the timetable of his extra-curricular activities, the miniature basketball hoop, the extra basketballs lying around, the t-shirts and shorts strewn across the room... Yep, pure Troy Bolton.

Troy frowned slightly as he watched Sharpay survey his bedroom and then turned the adjustable computer chair she was seated on around again so she faced him. She opened her mouth in surprise but then smiled.

"You're room is exactly how I pictured it." She told him sincerely.

"You've been picturing my bedroom?" Troy grinned. Sharpay's face reddened and she looked down at her hands. He started to laugh and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her nearer to him. She playfully shoved him away.

"Don't get your hopes up – I was having nightmares." She told him, raising herself up and then lowering herself onto him so she was seated on his lap. He smiled up at her.

"Right... 'nightmares'... I see." He teased. "And you're sure you were fully clothed in these, ahem, 'nightmares', right?"

Sharpay frowned and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Like I said, Bolton, don't flatter yourself." She smiled a little. "Anyway, I _was_ dressed. It's your own clothes you should be worried about."

She laughed as the meaning finally sunk in for Troy; he smiled and kissed her neck. Sharpay smiled and kissed him on the mouth.

"I wish my parents weren't home." Troy sighed. Sharpay moved her hands down his chest and gave him a final peck on the cheek.

"And I wish..." She sighed, breathing into his ear. "I wish... you would have told me earlier they were home!"

She slid off his lap and leapt up to her feet. "God, the door isn't even locked. How awkward would it have been if your dad had walked in?"

Troy looked up at her, dazed; he was still lost in the moment. He blinked up at her, a little hazed. Sharpay caught the expression on his face as she finished straightening up her green-striped mini-dress and couldn't help but to feel a flutter in her heart. He looked so cute when he was confused.

"Come on, we have to meet the gang at the mall." Sharpay sighed. "Chop, chop."

"Uh.. yeah, yeah, we do." Troy got up off his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't talked to Gabriella in a while, hopefully she and Taylor will work it out today."

"Yeah..." Sharpay nodded, picking her purse up off Troy's bed. "Well, Ry's always hanging out with her these days. He said she's doing well."

"Ryan, really?" Troy looked slightly surprised, he picked up his jacket from his bed and pulled it on.

"Yeah." Sharpay shrugged. "I think it'd be a little weird if and Gabriella got something going with Ry though... you know, it's... icky."

"Icky?" Troy couldn't help but to smile. "Icky... Heh."

"Come on, we have to get to the mall by five." Sharpay sighed, watching Troy pull on his shoes.

"It's just shopping." Troy sighed, rolling his eyes. He looked up and saw the frown on Sharpay's face and gulped. "...Which is obviously something very important and I'm going to hurry up with these shoelaces now."

Sharpay's expression softened. She was finally realising how someone could make her mad one minute and completely vulnerable the next. It was impossible to hate him. He was just too much of a part of her.

"I just want to hurry down there," She explained. "After all, I am one of Taylor's bridesmaids and she'll need my help with the dresses and the other arrangements, there's still so much to do."

Troy straightened up and looked at her. Sharpay had tendencies to... take over and become a little too controlling at times. He knew she meant well and that she was excited and hyped to be included in something like this but he couldn't help but to feel she was getting too involved.

"You do know this is Taylor's wedding, right?" He joked.

"Of course silly." She smiled. "It's just fun to help out... and after all, as _bridesmaid_, it is my duty." She clapped her hands together giddily and then skipped out of the room before Troy could interrupt. He watched her go and smiled a small smile. She was having fun; who was he to rain on her parade? He followed her out.

* * *

Gabriella looked around the mall anxiously. People shuffled past her in groups, some of them she recognised from school and others she didn't recognise seemed to recognise her. It wasn't a surprise to her. She was used to the weird looks and the echoes of whispers following her around in the hallways of East High; she was learning to shut it out and not let it get to her and her friends were helping her out – a lot. What would she have done without Ryan Evans who had helped calm her down that night and had informed her that she had to call the police immediately. She had been petrified with all sorts of thoughts whirling around in her mind and thought Ryan was insane for suggesting police involvement. That was the last thing she needed in her life – more police to deal with! Yet, he had been persistent and told her he had experience of this kind of situation, she hadn't asked much more about it but anxiously agreed. Now, not even a week had gone by and she felt that the matter had been resolved – Jenna Henderson at Beauchaum High was a prime suspect... and why did that not surprise Gabriella? 

No, ever since her father's case was pushed into trial; it had become very public – it had even made front page news in the local papers; and although Gabriella's name had not been mentioned and nor her involvement in the case, the last name 'Montez' and the speculation of the missing father-figure in her life left no one clueless at East High. Yet, she had managed to grace the hallways with dignity; she and Taylor were working on their differences and slowly coming to understand one another again, Kelsi was always there for her and even Troy and Sharpay were making an effort to spend time with her although she always got the feeling Sharpay had been coerced into the situation. Well, she was here now doing her part. She was meeting Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, Martha and the guys to go shopping and grab dinner afterwards. The guys had still not managed to get their tuxes and Taylor had stated it had not felt right to buy dresses without her there; which had made Gabriella feel a little bit better about the situation.

She sighed now as she leaned against the clear panes of the wedding outfitters store and looked down at her cell phone. The time read 5.14PM. They were late.

Gabriella looked up, she could hear chattering and footsteps approaching her; her heart immediately sank even further down as she saw the three figures that were approaching them. Two of them were guys that she recognised from the Autumn Musicale night; the ones who had helped Nathan trash the school and the petite, mini-skirt clad figure that strode confidently in-between the two was none other than Jenna herself. She had a superior look on her face and an ugly twinkle in her eyes. Gabriella looked around nervously, people passed her by without a care as she wished she could just gracefully walk away like they were... but she couldn't and it didn't help that she had backed herself against a store window, meaning she was well and truly cornered.

"Well, well..." Jenna smirked, stopping a foot away from Gabriella. One of the guys had dark jet black hair; he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Do you know what we spent the last two hours doing?" The sandy-haired boy on the other side of Jenna queried her, a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Look, I don't want any trouble." Gabriella breathed. She wasn't scared of Jenna... She wasn't scared... Of course she wasn't scared... This was just another seventeen or eighteen year old high school girl and high schoolers Gabriella could handle. What she couldn't handle was if Jenna had another freak-attack and pounced on her in the middle of the mall.

"That's fucking hilarious. _She_ doesn't want any trouble. Is that freaking hilarity or what, Lukey?" Jenna replied coolly; the sandy-haired boy next to her, Luke; chuckled a little.

"It's hilarity." Luke nodded, shooting Gabriella a glare.

"Alright, we've established the hilarity of the situation." The dark haired boy sighed, blowing out a puff of smoke. "Now let's go before we kill the joke."

"Oh, we're not the killers, Jay." Jenna shot a vicious look at Gabriella. "After all, wasn't it after Nathan fucked you that he ended up dead?"

Gabriella felt a pang in her heart. Her eyes met Jenna's icy cold stare and she felt her own demeanour crumble; she bit her bottom lip as she tried not to let the tears flow. Jenna was a witch... a horrible, evil witch...

Jenna smiled a little in satisfaction. The dark-haired boy looked annoyed whereas 'Lukey' looked intrigued.

"What is that, like a curse?" Luke continued, his eyes glinting evilly. "You sleep with a guy and he dies? Were you that bad?"

Gabriella felt claustrophobic, she could see the three angry faces in front of her but suddenly, they began to blur and become distant as she recalled Troy... the disappointment... then Nathan... the horror. Jenna and Luke could see they hit a raw nerve.

"Fuck, dude. Let's go." The dark-haired boy demanded, looking over at Gabriella uncomfortably. She had a dismayed expression on her face and was staring down at the ground; shell-shocked. He didn't like the bitch-fests and he certainly didn't like persecuting some girl no matter what she had done. He just wasn't the punishing kind of guy. Jenna rolled her eyes at him; the expression on her face screamed 'party-pooper'.

"We're gone." She sighed and gave a final look over her shoulder at a broken Gabriella. "Just so you know, we have criminal records because of you... so not only did you kill my boyfriend, you're killing my future. I hope you're proud of yourself, you dirty slut."

With those words, Jenna turned her head sharply and strutted away towards the escalator with the two guys in tow. Gabriella watched them go; her vision blurred by her own tears.

* * *

Ryan placed his change on the cool surface of _Helen's!_ Diner's counter and took the two large smoothies; one in each hand. He manoeuvred his way through the crowds of people that were waiting in line or trying to get to their tables; the after-school rush was definitely a rush. He raced towards the door, holding the two smoothies close to him, and smoothly slipped out of the Diner as two people entered. He sighed and looked down at the drinks: both of them were safe; he sighed with relief. He had bought two strawberry smoothies; one for himself and one for Gabriella. He was supposed to meet her and everyone else at the store so that Taylor and Chad could finalise their plans for the outfits everyone would wear. He looked back through the glass paned windows of the Diner to see the clock hanging on the wall behind the counters – it was 5.28PM! He was half an hour late. He knew he shouldn't have stopped for the smoothies, they weren't doing his figure any favours – and he needed to keep his figure if he was going to remain as flexible and sprite as he was in baseball; coach was expecting him to be fit.

He carefully pushed past the crowds and then stopped a few feet from the elevator; he could see the row of shops on the first floor of the mll. He could see a small-framed figure in black skinny jeans and a tight-fitting dark shirt with straightened dark hair standing outside one of the stores; she was leaning against the windows. He smiled as he realised it was Gabriella – and it looked like some of the others were there too. As he moved more forward, he realised they weren't people he knew from East High – they were people he knew from Beauchaum High. He recognised Jenna, her head was bobbing around as she uttered something to Gabriella which made her hang her head – almost in shame. There was a dark-haired guy with them that he knew as one of Nathan's friends, he had seen him at the big game at the start of the school year; he was JD – and Luke, of course, Luke stood out a mile away. Ryan sighed as he realised that the gang must have been forced to pay up for their crimes and were now taking it out on Gabriella; he guessed it was up to him to go over there and break it up. He disliked seeing Gabriella upset. She was so beautiful when she smiled, when she talked and when she laughed – she literally bought everything and everyone around her to life. She didn't deserve all of this – especially not with the crap that her father's trial was bringing her. She needed friends like him to remind her of the good things in life.

As he walked forward towards the action, he saw JD turn away from them and head towards the elevator. A moment later, Jenna and Luke also followed and the three stepped down off the elevator as Ryan moved back to let them pass. Jenna and Luke were laughing together. Ryan frowned angrily.

"What you just did was sick. You need to leave her alone." He grimaced, stepping out in front of them. Jenna stopped laughing, Luke shot him a sceptical look and Jenna's lips curved into a thin smile.

"Oh, look, it's the Guardian Angel." She gave him a sickly-sweet smile. "Your bitch is upstairs, if that's who you were referring to."

Ryan shot Jenna a hateful look as she moved past him and followed after JD. Luke gave him a sheepish look and then a shrug.

"Hey, man. What can I say? She's on the warpath." Luke sighed. "I mean, wouldn't you feel the same way if that was _your_ boyfriend?"

Ryan frowned a little at the comment, the corners of Luke's mouth twitched.

"We both know that girl up there isn't your bitch." He smirked.

"Don't call her that." Ryan glared.

"Hey, easy tiger." Luke teased. "You know, I always used to wander what your deal was – you were always hanging around watching the games but never getting involved. Then Nathan told me – you were that freaky kid from Junior High who had a crush on him, right? Ryan Evans?"

Ryan felt his stomach lurch. He didn't have a crush on Nathan – no, he had never felt that way about Nathan! He wasn't gay and the gay jokes had gotten old for him a long time ago. Nonetheless, he didn't like this Luke character labelling him like that. He always knew the other guys thought him as a little odd but with increased understanding, the East High boys had come to accept him as one of them. It was the Beauchaum High boys he disliked; the ones who insisted on stereotyping. He was a little surprised to think Nathan had remembered him when he had seen him at the game though; maybe he had only claimed Ryan was gay to preserve his own popularity? It sounded like Nathan...

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you." Ryan shot back. "You don't know the first thing about me."

"Heh, I know a lot more than you'd think. You see, I recognise my own kind." Luke shot him a wide grin. "Hey, if you ever want a real man..." He thumped a hand against his own chest. "You know where I am." He smirked and then turned and headed after his two friends.

Ryan watched him go, wide-eyed and horrified. Luke was – gay? But was he? He was Luke! He made delinquents look like model students, he was wild and he was a liar; nothing he said or did could be taken at face value and you could never tell if he was being serious or just down-right idiotic. Ryan shook of the experience and labelled it as idiocy on the part of Luke and then headed up the escalator. He was glad he was holding two smoothies in his hand at that moment because when he reached the top, one look from Gabriella told him they both needed their fill of sugar to cheer them up.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update!**

_Icy4aReason: _I know, a lot is happening and there's MUCH more to come. I hope you get to read this before your trip; have fun!

_reader91:_ I'm glad you're enjoying it because I am going for a big finale!

_Birds-Are-Evil:_ Wow, you must have been at the computer a long time if you read all of this in two days. I'm really glad you did! A lot of people a daunted by the number of chapters ther are, lol.

_BeautifulxxDistasterx:_ Thank you for your reviews; they are always HIGHLY helpful and very motivating, so thank you a lot!

_ascii27:_ Your story is truly amazing: I recommend for everyone to read 'Unlove You'. It really doesn't compare to mine at all! It's of it's own calibre and it's absolutely wonderful. Thank you for making reading fun again for me!


	80. Be My Valentine

_**Chapter 71: Be My Valentine**_

"I will stand here

And speak to you my dear

I want to be the reason for your smile

Because today is a day

When roses come into play

Cards and teddy bears are exchanged

And hearts are nurtured or... you know, maimed."

Sharpay blinked up at him; a small smile creeping across her face. Around her, the class burst into fits of giggles. Troy smiled, relishing the positive response, and gave a mock-bow.

"Thank you, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Herdmier sighed with a slight roll of her eyes. Troy nodded obligingly and strolled down the row of desks and took a seat beside Sharpay. She turned her head and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"Show off." She whispered.

"You loved it." Troy teased. "It was all for you, after all." Troy bit his lip as he watched her blush.

"Well, I was actually impressed." Sharpay nodded a little, smiling. "I mean, when did you learn to rhyme?"

"Ha-ha." He replied sarcastically. "Let's see you do better."

"Uh, Miss Evans?" Mrs. Herdmier was standing at the front of the class, arms folded, with a frown on her face. "Do you have something to contribute to the class – and not just Troy?"

"Actually I do." Sharpay smiled, pulling out a folded piece of pink paper from her bag. Troy watched as she sauntered past him in her pink stilettos and light blue mini-skirt. She stood at the front, addressing the class; a blonde Goddess.

"The Ideal Valentine's Date." Sharpay started dramatically. "By Sharpay Evans." She smiled widely. A few people rolled their eyes; Chad patted Troy on the back almost sympathetically. Troy gave his best friend a smile and then laughed. He knew what Sharpay Evans was. She was beautiful, she was sexy, she was breathtaking but she was also complex. Dramatics and melodrama was all a part of the wonderful concoction that was Sharpay Evans. She was amusing, she was wonderful. Heck, she was funny. This should be a treat. Or torture...

"Valentine's Day.

Flowers.

Dinner for two.

Home by ten.

Kiss at the doorstep.

Night-night.

It's enough to bore a girl to suicide

The ideal A real man would give a real girl a real ride.

Valentine's date

Ends in my bed."

A sharp intake erupted through the class at the coarseness and forwardness of Sharpay's poem. She stood at the front of the class with a big smile on her face; flashing all her pearly whites. Mrs. Herdmier grimaced as a few people began to snigger and look around; uncertain of how to react.

"Yes, it was all for Troy." Sharpay smirked. "The boy needs to learn to get it up!"

Troy sat on his chair; stiff. He could feel his spine straighten up and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His face was burning hot as girls and guys turned to look at him. It was true, he and Sharpay hadn't done it yet... but it was a personal issue. He had had a bad experience with sex, with Gabriella – he needed time.

"Dude..." He felt Chad's sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I mean, I wouldn't understand because I'm having sex with Taylor all the time but man..."

"The captain of the basketball team isn't a captain in bed?"

Troy felt a shudder travel done his back as he heard the cheerleaders giggle. He looked up at Sharpay who was playing with the pink piece of paper, standing at the front of the classroom; ignorant as ever. She looked up and gave him a pout, then shrugged.

"That'll be all, Miss Evans..." Mrs. Herdmier frowned, standing up. "The rest of you can stop your gossiping and settle down! And Miss Evans – you can re-do this assignment _properly _ in detention."

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she wandered back to her seat. Troy gulped. He could feel the room closing in on him. Everyone's eyes were on him; judging him and his competence. How could such an issue cause so much distance between him and Sharpay...?

"As for you Mr. Bolton..." A sneer curved on Mrs. Herdmier's lips. "You can also join your unsatisfied girlfriend in detention and give me an essay on your sexual incompetence."

"WHAT?" Troy's eyes widened as the class erupted into cruel laughter. Mrs. Herdmier also joined in; chuckling viciously.

"No..." Troy stood up, knocking his seat over as the laughter flooded his ears. He looked around, the room was spinning... all the faces were becoming a blur... the noises distorted...

Troy Bolton found himself springing up in his bed; a cold sweat breaking out across his face. He blinked out at the still darkness of his bedroom that lay before him and slowed his paced breathing. Calmer, he turned his head to his digital alarm clock as he pushed the viciousness of the dream into the deeper recesses of his mind. The digital display read: **4.35AM/FEB 14 08**

He sighed and laid back in his bed. Valentine's Day. _God, he hoped that dream wasn't proleptic..._

"Mom...?" Gabriella frowned as she stepped into the kitchen. The bright daylight of the Spring morning poured in through the kitchen window's net curtains and made the kitchen look familial and almost idyllic. Of course, things were anything but idyllic at the moment.

Gabriella had her hair pulled up in a neat bun and wore a white half-armed t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black, knee-length leather boots. Her face was creased with concern as she entered the kitchen and settled down her rucksack on the table beside the unconscious figure.

Her mother sat at the table, except she was arched over across it; her dark hair was half in her face and her eyes were closed. A mass of papers lay sprawled out across the table.

"Mommy...?" Gabriella's voice cracked. A moment later, Mrs. Montez stirred, a frown on her face as she lifted up her head – a piece of paper stuck to one side of her face which she brushed off.

"Oh, Gabby..." She blinked tiredly up at her daughter, narrowing her eyes at the piercing sunlight. "God, what time is it?"

"7.50...Have you been here all night?" Gabriella queried.

"Uh... I guess so." Her mother sighed in return, stretching her arms out as she straightened her back. "I'm so tired."

"Is everything OK?" Gabriella frowned as she turned to pour some coffee into a 'WORLD'S BEST MUM' mug.

"Hmm." Her mother nodded, collecting the papers up in front of her. "I just had to backtrack a little. Find some of your father's old bank account details, passport photos... anything that they can use in court to support their identity theft claims."

"And you can't find anything?" Gabriella turned back with a mug of coffee and settled it in front of her mother. Mrs. Montez smiled despite her tiredness at her daughter.

"No... not yet." She sighed. "But I will. Eventually. I know there's something."

Gabriella gave her mother a smile back. "Good."

She watched as her mother put down a piece of paper and lifted up the mug and pressed its rim to her lips. Gabriella picked up her bag and headed for the hallway to leave the house.

"Gabby, where are you going?" Mrs. Montez frowned, looking up from her coffee.

"School, mom." Gabriella replied over her shoulder. An awkward silence stung both mother and daughter as the two suddenly realised their own demolished relationship. In her attempts to make sure Sergio stayed away from her daughter and her own life; Mrs. Montez hadn't realised she was pushing the one person she was meant to protect away. And Gabriella was a teenager. She was going to experience trials and tribulations in her life starting from now and often, she would feel like it was the end of the world because of some problem or other. The only difference was, she didn't have her mother to take her by the hand and to tell her that it wasn't the end of the world; that problems and mistakes would be plentiful in this life but people were always capable of rebounding.

The mother watched as her daughter slipped through the front door of their house and further away from her. Just as the front door was about to click closed – it opened a fraction more.

"Happy Valentine's Day, mom." A small voice spoke before the door slammed shut.

Mrs. Montez watched the door closed, her mouth opening a little before she closed it again. Her heart skipped a beat and her face fell. How could she have been such... She was so out of it. Valentine's Day was special for them. Mrs. Montez had always prided herself on keeping up her and Gabriella's tradition of celebrating the special day as being representative of the love they shared as a family – they didn't need a man in their lives. They always had pancakes in the morning and exchanged gifts and cards with one another. It was a silly little tradition but it was tradition nonetheless. And this year it had been broken – because she had been too preoccupied by her husband. She sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples. She wished for it all to be over.

February was bringing with it promises of Spring and sunshine. The bright morning sunlight and clear blue skies proved this. Taylor stepped out onto the vast green school football field in white open-toed sandals clad in a floaty, light cream-coloured sundress that swung at her knees. A smile spread across her lips as she clutched the wooden picnic basket to her waist with one hand and waved in the distance with the other.

"Chad!" She called out.

Chad was dressed in his baseball uniform and wore a pitcher's glove. He and a few guys from the baseball team were standing around at the pitcher's mound and talking. Taylor only recognised Ryan who wore his trademark hat and white trousers. Chad turned and gave her a wave and then started to jog towards her.

"Hey." He smiled widely. "What is this?"

"It's Valentine's Day lunch." Taylor replied proudly holding up the wicker-basket. Her eyes met his, she saw a nervous flicker behind his pupils and the smile faded from her face.

"What?" Chad frowned at her dismayed expression. "What's wrong?"

"Did you know it was Valentine's Day today, Chad Danforth?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"What?" His eyes widened in what Taylor was sure was mock-shock. "O-of course I knew- God, Tay! It's the 14th, of course, of course I knew- February 14th. I knew, dude."

Taylor could see the rest of the baseball team heading towards them and in the distance, Troy and Sharpay with their arms around each other were also approaching them. Sharpay was holding a red rose in her free hand and giggling. A vicious feeling of envy stabbed at her. _He had forgotten._

"You know, Chad, you're not supposed to forgot romantic dates like this one until _after we get married_." She retorted angrily, turning quickly on her heels away from him.

"Hey!" Chad reached out at her arms and pulled her back towards him, a sense of urgency in his voice. "I didn't forget." The look in his eyes stopped her from storming away again; there was sincerity in those dark pools.

"Woah, in trouble with the little lady, eh?" Ryan smiled from behind them. Taylor's face twisted into a snarl and she shot him a glare that sent shivers down his spine and made him pee all the confidence he had straight out of him.

"Look... I... I was going to do this somewhere a little more private..." Chad looked around nervously at the guys that were now standing around. Even Sharpay and Troy were standing watching them, arm in arm, with contemplative expressions on their faces.

"What?" Taylor asked, getting annoyed.

"But..." Chad took a deep breath and got down on one knee before her. Taylor frowned.

"Uh, Chad, we already did this." She reminded, confused. A small smile crept across his face as he pulled out a hand from his pocket and dropped his glove onto the grass. It was a little black box. Taylor looked at it with wide eyes.

Did he finally get her a ring? They had both agreed that a ring wasn't important. Money would always be an issue in their relationship if they let it be an issue. One day in the future when they were both older and holding stable jobs; then they could get rings. Rings were just... possessions. They weren't important, they didn't establish a marriage. But this... It took her breath away. She could see the sparkle in his eyes as he watched her, he could see the anticipation in hers.

"Will you do me the honour of not just being my wife... but also my Valentine?" Chad asked, smiling widely, as he opened the box and held up the ring in front of her; it sparkled as the sunshine bounced off it.

"Chad... Oh my God..." Taylor shook her head, trying to contain her tears. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. The baseball team cheered and whooped and Sharpay laughed, joining in with the clapping. Troy watched the happy couple and then tightened his hold around Sharpay. She was so healthy, happy and full of life. He had to learn to be thankful that she was his. He had just never known that love could hurt like the way it did at that moment.

"Doesn't it... Isn't it strange how close to that we almost were?" Troy asked her, smiling a little. Sharpay looked at him, her smile dissolving.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... if I had been proposing, that could have been us right now." Troy responded, a wistful look in his eyes.

"Well, everyone's different Troy." Sharpay frowned. "We... I mean, would we have been happy? That's what you have to think about."

Troy looked at her as she turned away from him and went over to hug Taylor. The two of them were squealing excitedly and jumping around as they inspected the ring. Chad walked past them, laughing incredulously as Sharpay's hair hit him in the face. He ducked past her and came to stand by Troy.

"So you didn't give it to her until now?" Troy asked, smiling a little with his eyes on the two girls.

"No." Chad sighed, pulling on his glove. "I... I was waiting for the right moment. Valentine's day seemed like a good bet."

Troy nodded a little but continued to watch the girls, his mind drifting off to the problems of his own relationship. All he could think about these days was Sharpay and their relationship. They were moving in together and they hadn't had sex. He didn't even know what she saw in the future for them, she talked about everyone being different and them not being happy in married life... what did that mean? That she never wanted to get married? He was just confused. The only thing he had to hold onto was his love for Sharpay. He knew he wanted to be with her no matter what. That was all he knew.

"You OK, man?" Chad asked, concerned.

"I'm great..." Troy replied, smiling. It was a genuine smile. "I'll see you later, alright?"

He nodded at his best friend and then walked over to the girls, he took Sharpay by the hand and steered her away from Taylor and the group of girls who had now gathered to inspect the ring.

"Troy!" Sharpay smiled but sounded slightly annoyed. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hmm..." Sharpay contemplated. "And we are cutting school for this surprise?"

Troy laughed as the two of them walked off the school grounds and out onto the public footpath.

"I love you, Troy." Sharpay sighed, touching the side of her head to the side of his.

"I love you too." He replied.

Both of them felt truly at peace in that moment. It was a calm, sunny day and the sidewalks were empty because everyone was at work or school. Just being in the company of one another and having complete faith and trust in each other was also a mood-booster. They felt carefree.

"Troy Bolton, this is beginning to feel more and more like a walk to your house rather than a walk to my surprise." Sharpay remarked.

"Ah, greatly observed." Troy chuckled. "I'm afraid it is. I mean, no one's at home. We'd have the place to ourselves."

Sharpay smiled a little, not sure of what to make of the idea. Spending time alone with Troy... on Valentine's Day? It was perfect. She wanted this. Hell, she had been waiting for it and was surprised it had taken him so long to get around to it. She had heard the stories of him canoodling with cheerleaders before Gabriella Montez's time and had expected him to be dominant in their relationship – what she had gotten was this sweet, wonderful guy who didn't live up to the negative rumours. Nonetheless, she wouldn't have minded if this day had come before... well, this day.

"I-I mean, we can talk and stuff... we don't get a lot of time alone and I just thought it would be cool, y-you know, to be alone and stuff...so we can talk and stuff..." Troy mumbled, Sharpay could feel his grip around her waist loosen and feel him clam him. She smiled, biting her bottom lip as she did. He was adorable when he was nervous. It was kind of a turn-on.

"I'm going in circles, aren't I?" He sighed, making Sharpay laugh which broke the tension. The two of them turned and headed up the path that led to Troy's front door.

"You're sure no one's home?" Sharpay queried.

"Yeah." Troy nodded, rummaging around in his pocket for his keys. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand over his. He looked up as he felt her hot breath on his face and down his neck. Sharpay was standing over him, she put her hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He felt his stomach turn... it was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. It was how he felt every time he was around her magnified by a million. She smiled a little and her smile gave away her own nervousness.

"Then do you really want to waste time talking... and stuff?" She asked with wide-eyed innocence, holding the keys in one hand.

"No... not really. No." His expression turned into a smile.

"Me neither." She replied coolly and pressed her lips against his. A moment later, she had turned away from him and was unlocking the front door. Troy watched as she clicked the door open and stepped inside. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world on so many levels in that moment as he followed after her; a knowing smile on his face.

School had ended an hour ago but Ryan was still on the pitch in his baseball gear. He was sitting by the bleachers and greedily downing a bottle of mineral water. As the day had progressed, it had become hotter and hotter and Ryan was being reminded of the hot summer they had spent at Lava Springs. What he wouldn't give for another staff pool party right about now...

He sighed as he pulled the cap back on his bottle and then stood up. He was the last one to leave; all the other guys from practice had wasted no time leaving five minutes ago when practice had ended. They all probably had hot Valentine's Days dates lined up or something. Even his sister had a date for once; he had seen her and Troy slope off just before lunch and they hadn't returned. He didn't normally acknowledge the existence of Valentine's Day but this year was different. Everyone seemed to suddenly be growing up and branching out... and the most he had branched out was that he was trying out a new sport. Oh, yeah, 'real adventurous'.

He picked up his school bag and slung it over his shoulder as he walked off the field and onto the public footpaths with a million and one thoughts running through his head. Taylor and Chad looked amazingly happy; they had their fights and their squabbles but none of that equalled the good times they had – any fool could see that. The same went for Sharpay and Troy. They were two of the most incompatible students in all of the United States in many people's opinions and yet, no one in East High could imagine a day passing without seeing Troy with his arm around Sharpay's shoulders as the two moseyed on down the hallways; in their own little world. Ryan wandered what it would be like to have his own little world with someone else...

"Well, howdy, stranger..."

Ryan frowned and looked up to the source of the voice. Walking opposite him and in his direction was Luke. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans and was holding a blue plastic bag in one hand that was bulging in an odd shape. His hair was messy and he had a roguish smirk on his face. Ryan felt his fist clench around the straps of his school bag as he walked on; ignoring the other boy.

"What? It's a line from Brokeback Mountain. You know, two lonely cowboys..." Luke sneered, a glint in his eyes. "_Gay_ cowboys." He saw Ryan flinch at the word and smiled widely with satisfaction. He had gained a reaction.

"You're not really gay." Ryan breathed, trying to keep his patience. "I asked about you. Chad says you're a manwhore when it comes to the amount of girls you've-"

"Chad Danforth?" Luke chuckled. "Well, yeah. I've tapped some pussy. What guy doesn't to keep up appearances, right? You should know what I'm talking about."

"I'm not gay." Ryan sighed, rolling his eyes. Luke's accusations may have stung him the first time but he was settled on the resolve that he knew what he was: he was a heterosexual teenager. He didn't have anything to fear by Luke's comments because they weren't true, therefore, they didn't affect him. Period.

"Sure, and pink shirts and berets are the uniform of the Lakers." Luke teased. "You're gay, dude."

"I don't care what you think." Ryan grimaced. "Do and say what you want."

"Alrighty then." Luke smiled and with a sweeping gesture, bowed down in front of Ryan. Ryan's eyes widened in surprise as Luke pulled a large bouquet of red roses from the blue plastic bag and held it up in front of Ryan as he got down on one knee.

"Ryan Evans, will you be my valentine?" Luke looked up at Ryan and met his eyes for a brief moment before Ryan looked away, annoyed and surprised. Luke got up and put them into hands.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, smiling widely.

Ryan felt hot anger rise up within him. How dare this jerk think he could just toy around with Ryan's life and irritate him like this? Didn't he know how hard it had been for Ryan to gain acceptance in East High as a drama club boy and not be considered gay? Of course, this was obviously all part of some Beauchaum High prank – catch out the 'gay' from East High. The thing with Luke was that he really got on Ryan's nerves because he was so good at acting like... like he meant what he said. He sounded so honest and true that Ryan didn't know how to react. Yet, now with the anger boiling in him, Ryan stared down at the bouquet in his hands and then swung it around in the air to connect the bristly thorns with Luke's face.

"HEY!" Luke retaliated, raising his hands to his face in protest as Ryan swung the rose bouquet at him once, twice, thrice and a fourth time for good measure.

"Leave me alone!" Ryan screamed, red in the face and then whirled around and stormed off down the street; he still held the bouquet in one hand and red petals fell to the floor as he dragged it along. Luke watched him go, a pissed expression on his face.

"What the fuck? I was being sincere!" Luke shouted after him. "And you hit like a fucking girl!"

Luke dusted his jacket off and then turned and walked off in the opposite direction, cursing under his breath, a look of sheer annoyance and disappointment on his face.

Gabriella had stayed an hour late at school that day. She felt heartbroken inside, it was like she and Troy had broken up all over again. Yet, this time she felt like her heart had been let down in so man ways. Her own mother had discarded their treasured Valentine's Day tradition and her best friend was so immersed in her own romantic happiness that she didn't realise that Gabriella had things on her mind. Then she felt selfish because her Valentine's Day tradition was silly... it was just a little thing she did with her mother, it wasn't a big deal, she wasn't a little girl anymore and it was stupid to moan about losing things from your childhood- everyone has to grow up. Especially now that her mother was facing all the issues concerning her father and the court-case. As for Taylor, didn't Taylor deserve the limelight, the love and the happiness that she herself had had when she had been dating East High's famous basketball champion?

The way Gabriella saw it was that everyone had their own problems. Hers were just a little more intense but she would overcome them. That was her silver lining. That was her hope.

She sighed as she turned a corner and passed by the cemetery. The rows upon rows of graves before her were almost daunting as she decided to cut through to take a short cut home. It was such a still, quiet afternoon; the sun wasn't as high in the sky anymore but everything was still ... peaceful. It was wonderful. The peace and quiet were just what she needed...

As she finished that thought, she heard stifled sobs and frowned as she slowed. That's when she caught sight of her. It was a slender, dark-haired figure, a female figure, that was hunched over a large gravestone. Gabriella felt something tug at her heart-strings as she watched the young woman pour out her heart. The woman was dressed in a long black skirt that touched her ankles and wore black boots that were pointed at the tip, a black pull-over and black veil shielding her face.

Gabriella felt very wrong for intruding on this very private moment as much as she felt sympathy for the girl. As she decided to turn, the name on the gravestone caught her sight and allowed her to carelessly step on a twig which cracked and caught the attention of the mourner, making her head shoot up and turn in the direction of Gabriella.

The gravestone read: NATHAN STRONG. Jenna was shooting Gabriella a fierce scowl; her dark eyes narrowed as tears slid down her porcelain cheeks. She stood up, rising to full height and grimaced at Gabriella; who was paralysed. Jenna was dressed extremely dramatic but then again, she was one for dramatics and the black veil was the icing on the cake.

"You..." Jenna growled. "You murderous bitch."

"I... I'm leaving." Gabriella replied, tears stinging her eyes. She was seeing first-hand how truly torn Jenna was by Nathan's death and despite the fact that Jenna always behaved coldly towards her; Gabriella was beginning to understand that that was just her way of dealing with it. She didn't want to be here and confront Jenna... not now... not today. She didn't have the energy or the patience for it. She felt very sorry for Jenna but she personally was a victim in this too whether Jenna chose to acknowledge that fact or not.

"Then get the fuck away." Jenna responded coldly. "You took him away from me... you just... you know how to push all the right buttons don't you, Montez? Coming here on Valentine's Day, you've got a fucking nerve..."

"No... I wasn't coming here for... No." Gabriella frowned. "Jenna... I'm so sorry that you're feeling like this. I can't understand-"

"So spare me the bullshit niceties." Jenna cut in harshly. "Go."

Gabriella didn't need to be told twice. She turned firmly on her heels and quickened her pace, feeling her face grow red and hot. She felt extremely traumatised. She had always been a little emotionally unstable since Nathan... and her father... the slightest thing caused her to lose her cool... and now just that was happening. She started to run. Faster and faster, her feet pounding on the ground as hard as her heart was pounding in her chest and –

"Woah- hey!"

Gabriella felt a bang as her entire body jolted and she fell backwards. She looked up to see Ryan on the floor beside her, running a hand through his hair.

"Ouch..." He grimaced.

"Ryan...I'm sorry..." Gabriella apologised, wincing as she tried to sit up. She had exited the cemetery by turning at a cluster of trees and hadn't looked to see who was coming in the other direction. As Ryan stood up, brushing himself off, he helped Gabriella up. She pouted and began to cry, silent tears rolling down her cheek. Ryan gave her a concerned look.

"Hey, are you OK? I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"No.. no.." Gabriella shook her head, swallowing hard. "It's not that."

"Want to talk about it while I walk you home?" Ryan smiled, offering his arm to her.

"Uh... I'll take you up on one of those offers." She smiled a little, linking her own arm with his. "It's just been... the worst Valentine's Day ever... pretty much."

"Tell me about it." Ryan replied sympathetically. He didn't know what was wrong with her but he had an inkling that maybe she was feeling just as lonely as he was. He stared down at the bouquet that he still held in his free hand and then smiled at Gabriella and held it out to her.

"These... are for me?" She replied, her eyes wide. "Wow, thanks."

"Well, I think everyone deserves something nice on Valentine's Day." Ryan replied, smiling. He was glad to get rid of the flowers, they bought back bad memories and he had no idea why he hadn't just ditched them. "Sorry they're a little... uh, battered."

"Oh, that's OK..." Gabriella chuckled good humouredly. "But... I agree, you know? Everyone should get something nice on Valentine's Day."

Ryan didn't know how it happened. One minute the two of them were talking, walking arm-in-arm, and the next, she had turned around and was facing him with a smile on her big, full lips; her eyes bright and glittery. The next, her lips were pressed against his. It was a soft caress but he was taken aback nonetheless. He wasn't sure if he had done something to indicate he wanted the kiss. It was a good kiss though, he didn't regret it. Gabriella smiled a little at him, rather shyly. Ryan reached out and brushed away a tear. She flinched at his touch but then began to warm towards it. It was in that moment that he realised she was almost as confused and taken aback by her actions as he was.

The two continued their walk in silence, uncertain of what to say or do as the day began to die with the setting of the sun on the orange horizon.

Hank Nielson looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled widely. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue designer tie. His hair was neatly combed and slicked back and his breath smelled great, he had no disgusting nose hairs and was clean-shaven.

Tonight, his wife was home from one of her glamorous photoshoots; this time she had been in New York for a fashion week or something along those lines and she had just made her third big magazine cover modelling a new designer swimsuit; so she was in a good mood. He was in a good mood because tonight he had an excuse to make an extra effort without his wife becoming suspicious that he had done something wrong.

Their marriage wasn't perfect. It was no secret that they were more like two people who sometimes shared the same house then a wife and husband living in their own house. In fact, their marriage had become so shaky that she had even rented her own apartment and often stayed there when she was in town rather than coming home. However, she did come home just to make sure the neighbours didn't start to talk – and also, for Kelsi's sake. Kelsi was oblivious to her parents' marital difficulties and they preferred to keep it that way. Hank knew his wife wasn't perfect and that she made mistakes, she was living a rich lifestyle and more than once, he had discovered that she had spent the night in the bed of some twenty-something male model but tonight... tonight it could all change. He was going to make his wife see they still had that spark. Valentine's Day was a special day for them; their first date had been Valentine's Day; back when she had never set foot on an aeroplane and was just a small town girl full of ambition; God she was beautiful. She was still beautiful.

He sauntered down the stairs, humming a cheerful tune to himself, a bouquet of white roses in one hand and then turned on his heels into the kitchen. His wife was sat at the breakfast table and reading the back of a nutrition bar; she was squinting at the ingredients.

"Hank... does kcal mean calories too?" She asked, frowning.

He waltzed up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck, then bought the bouquet of roses forward and settled them down in front of her on the table. She put down the nutrition bar and shuddered as his lips pressed against her skin. He felt the revulsion on her skin and felt his heart sink. _So much for his small-town girl..._

"You know, Hank..." She spoke carefully, her narrowed eyes settled on the white roses in front of her. "I... I have a date, with Giorgio."

"Oh..." Hank felt a small part of him die. So she wasn't going to keep it a secret anymore, she was going to flaunt her affairs in his face. He was the one trying and trying again to make this work and she...she didn't want it to work... What more could a man of his age do?

"So, I, um, I better get a move on." She gave him a big plastic smile and the slid off the chair and left him in the kitchen – he was alone with the flowers.

Kelsi jumped back from the kitchen door and bolted into the living room as her mother exited. A moment later, her mother had left the house with the front door slamming behind her. Kelsi stepped out into the hallway and glared at the closed front door. _Bitch._

"You're staying in tonight?"

Kelsi turned to see her father approaching her, a weary look on his face.

"Yeah... I don't have plans." Kelsi replied soberly.

"Well, here." Her father handed her the bouquet of roses. "For the special girl in my life." If his wife didn't want them, then he wouldn't let his thirty bucks go to waste. He was glad he still had one woman in his life who still appreciated him. Kelsi took the bouquet and smiled a forced smile. He smiled back and then walked past her into the living room. She narrowed her eyes into a glare as he turned his back on her.

She could feel the sick rising up in her throat. How dare he give her his mother's cast-offs. This just summed up her life. No one loved and appreciated her, she was always in someone else's shadow. She grimaced as she squashed the bouquet against her chest, tightening her fists around the stalks so that they crunched as they cracked. The world stunk, life was a bitch.

Sharpay sighed as she traced imaginary circles with her finger in the centre of his naked chest. He pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed her softly; his arms held her tightly against him.

"I don't think I've ever spent this long in bed during the day before." Sharpay smiled.

"That's because you've never had a reason as good as me before to stay in bed." He smirked, using a teasing tone.

"You might just be right about that." She replied sincerely and crushed her mouth against his.

Laying there, in bed with him in his room, she was getting a sense of what life would be like if it were just him and her; like it would be next year.

"You don't think we did this too soon, do you?" Troy asked. "I mean... you're OK, right?"

"I'm fine... I'm brilliant." She smiled. "And this was perfect. Just right."

"Good. We're on the same page." He smiled, making her laugh.

The world was beautiful, life was great.


	81. Stupid Dress

_**Chapter 72: Stupid Dress**_

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at the dress that was laid out before her on the wide, long oak table.

The dress was long and elegant and of the softest lilac silk with a V-shaped neck and spaghetti straps.

"This is just wrong, all wrong! It's nothing like my designs!" Sharpay protested. "Did you even look at my designs?"

Taylor breathed in calmly as she tried to maintain her patience with the blonde girl standing before her as Gabriella bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Sharpay... you're designs were... they were very _you._" Taylor responded politely. "I'm not a rhinestone-sparkle girl, OK?"

"But you're not going to be the one wearing these dresses, I am – the bridesmaid!" Sharpay pouted. "Stop being so selfish, Taylor."

"Sharpay, you're a bridesmaid. There are bridesmaids – plural. Gabriella helped me choose the dresses and well, this is what the majority of my friends would wear." Taylor explained with a shrug.

Sharpay's head spun to face Gabriella who had an indifferent look on her face.

"You!" Sharpay shot at her, spitting anger. "I should have known you would ruin everything."

"It's not your wedding, Sharpay." Kelsi rolled her eyes from the other side of the room, making Martha giggle and Taylor nod in agreement.

It was a hot February afternoon and the girls were gathered at the local wedding dress store; it was Spring break and Taylor had been eager to finalise dress plans which she had managed to do. The only problem was getting Sharpay Evans on board with the idea they had for the bridesmaid's dresses which was proving to be a problem because as usual; she was being a drama queen.

"Sharpay, so this dress isn't as... _showy_ as your normal outfits but it's not just a dress, it's what we'll all wear. We're all going to be in this together."

"Oh, go sell that moral to Disney!" Sharpay replied spitefully before turning and dramatically pointing at the atrocity that was the dress. "It's so plain... it's ugly!"

"Alright, how about a compromise, huh?" Taylor sighed, raising up her hands and standing in between Sharpay and Gabriella. "Sharpay, you need to wear this dress, OK?"

"It's social suicide." Sharpay grimaced, folding her arms. "Total suicide."

"You _will_ wear this dress, Evans." Taylor determined. "But we can compromise. You can customise your dress with all the sequins and sparkly things you want. OK?"

Sharpay looked down at the plain dress with a contemplative expression on her face and then nodded a little.

"I guess I could do something with it..." She spoke softly. "I mean, it'll be a challenge but it won't be an impossible task."

"Good." Taylor smiled at Sharpay; she was glad that she was managing to hold the incongruous group together. Gabriella gave her a secret smirk that indicated exactly how Taylor felt: Sharpay was Sharpay meaning she was stubborn as hell!

"So we're all agreed on the dresses, right?" Taylor stated, looking around the room. The girls all consecutively nodded.

"I'm cool with it so long as it comes in plus-sizes." Martha laughed to which Taylor cracked up.

"Oh, I know, right?" Taylor agreed, patting the rather awkward bulge that was her stomach.

Martha, Taylor and Gabriella laughed. Sharpay blinked and looked at them awkwardly. She wasn't personally accustomed to girl-talk of this nature. With her friends, they always only ever discussed how wonderful she looked or how great her performances were. Sharpay knew they were suck-ups and she hated to retrospectively admit it but she loved the ego-boost they gave her. She wasn't used to open, honest friendships were criticisms and compliments were equally valued. She assumed that the more time she spent with real friends, the quicker she would pick up these aspects that seemed to make up the average girl. That was when she noticed Kelsi sitting at the far end of the room, she had almost forgotten the girl was there; she was so quiet it was creepy sometimes as you would turn around and find her there... just staring at you.

At that moment, Kelsi also wasn't laughing but she didn't appear awkward like Sharpay did. She was just looking at the girls who were giggling and fooling around as if she was watching a show on television, as if she wasn't really in the room... Then her eyes flickered over and met Sharpay's. There was a cold, empty iciness to them that sent a shiver down Sharpay's spine. She couldn't really explain it but she immediately lowered her gaze and looked away, feeling weird. It was official, Kelsi was a weirdo just as Sharpay had always suspected. She had never liked the scrawny girl, there was something awkward about her; the way she never really got involved in discussions and always remained in the darker corners of a room... it was just weird. She didn't really understand how Kelsi became friends with the girls she was with now, it was probably Gabriella's 'Oh, let's all hold hands and promote peace in the hallways of East High' influence.

The girls were all picking up their purses and getting ready to leave the store, Taylor, Gabriella and Kelsi were making their way over to a sales assistant with the dress to possibly request their order. Sharpay collected her things and exited without saying goodbye. In her mind, the business of the dresses was done and she was already in his arms again as she stepped out into the burning sunlight, hugging her purse to herself...

* * *

Troy walked around the mall with Chad, Jason and Ryan. They were supposed to be getting their tuxes but instead had spent the last two hours wandering around aimlessly and just messing around. It was Spring break and it was nice to get away from all the hectic schedules that school imposed on their lives and to just hang, chill... live for the moment.

Ryan sipped noisily on his smoothie as the guys rounded a corner. They were finally making their way to one of the male clothing stores where Zeke was supposed to meet them so they could all get their outfits together.

It was a beautiful afternoon in many senses of the phrase; the boys were all placed in calm, reflective moods.

"This time next year I'll be in LA." Troy mused out aloud.

"And I'll be a married man." Chad echoed, a weird look crossing his face. It felt strange to consider himself as being 'married' in the formal sense of the word. He didn't feel 'weird' about committing his entire life to Taylor or waiting at the end of the aisle for her... it was just the connotations that marriage had the apprehended him. He was excited about a life with Taylor, though he knew it would be hard to build up and difficult to maintain... none of the possible problems seemed to matter though, not when the thought of her being his everything for forever was on his mind. He smiled a little.

"A married _man?_" Jason teased.

Troy and Jason started to laugh and Ryan chuckled too.

"Hey, who hit more hoops last night? Huh?" Chad smirked. "I'll give you a hint - it wasn't Troy."

"That's true." Troy nodded compliantly. "Guess my mind was on other things."

Now it was Chad's turn to laugh and give his best friend a knowing look. His mind was on_ other things_? No, it was on another_ thing_; a girl. The girl. Troy turned a shade of scarlet as he saw Ryan looking up at the two of them with a confused expression on his face as he stopped sucking on the straw of his smoothie. Jason looked from Ryan to the two boys on the other side of him and smiled. Ryan looked at them all with a quizzical expression. He didn't understand what the glances were about or the playful nudging, it was like they all had some kind of a secret between them, some kind of a boys-bonding-thing that he hadn't quite mastered yet and they knew it.

Ryan didn't feel the awkwardness of the moment that Troy was feeling, he had almost forgotten Sharpay's brother's prescence amongst them and thanked God that Ryan was a little slow on the uptake.

"What?" Ryan frowned. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest as he looked over at Troy who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. Did Troy know? Had Troy seen him and Gabriella together? But even if he had, it wasn't that big a deal, right? After all, Troy was with Sharpay now... And it wasn't like Gabriella and Ryan were serious... it wasn't even like Gabriella and Ryan were _anything _in actual fact. After that kiss... they had just kind of lapsed back into their normal life and routine. He still smiled shyly when he saw Gabriella and she bit her bottom lip from shyness in response. They had an unspoken mutual consent between them that stated the kiss was OK, it was a good thing that happened but they shouldn't rush anything, they should just continue their relationship as it was and see what happened next.

Now, standing there with an awkward silence between them, both boys felt a little guilty and a little annoyed at the fact that they should have to feel guilty.

"Let's go get those suits, alright man." Jason stated all of a sudden to break the silence; he gave Ryan a friendly clap on the back. Ryan spluttered as he felt himself choke on his smoothie which he had proceeded to drink again.

"Woah, dude, are you OK?" Jason's eyes widened as Ryan's face reddened as he coughed and struggled to regain his normal breathing rhythm. Jason unnecessarily proceeded to thump him on his back again - as if that was helping.

"I'm- I'm fine!" Ryan managed to splutter out.

"What's that? Heimlich manoeuvre?" Jason frowned and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, deliberately acting foolish. This made Troy and Chad laugh and the awkward moment that held them into a formidable silence disappeared. Ryan shrugged Jason off who continued to apologise over and over as the boys walked into the store...

"Yeah, whatever..." Ryan grumbled, waving Jason away.

* * *

Gabriella ran a hand through her dark, wavy hair and pulled on her dark shades as she fell into step beside two of her best friends. The girls were leaving the dress store and heading over to Gabriella's house to hang out. The sun was still high in the sky and the pavements were baking hot; it felt like a long, endless day that just couldn't be wasted by doing nothing. 

"Trust Sharpay to make _my_ wedding about her!" Taylor laughed. Sharpay had always been someone Taylor had judged from face value: she was petite, thin, blonde and full of attitude and sparkle. Basically, she was everything Taylor wasn't and everything Taylor thought she would hate. Sharpay never made time to talk to the insignificant people like Taylor and Taylor had never really cared less, she was alright with assuming Sharpay was the bitch that everyone thought her out to be. Then things changed. Taylor had to start accepting Sharpay more and more as part of her life as Gabriella arrived, then at Lava Springs when they spent half the summer waiting on her and the other half; actually connecting with her. As time passed on, she was growing closer to this once-alien girl. She was actually starting to like Sharpay for the differences that she held and she had to admit, she often enjoyed Sharpay's melodramatic antics like the one in the store today. In retrospect, they were pretty funny.

"I know!" Kelsi smirked. "And you're going to let her customise her dress - she'll be like a beacon at the wedding with all the glitter she'll put on it."

"She designs her own costumes for the shows." Gabriella inputted thoughtfully. "They always suit her. I'm sure she'll do a good job of the dress."

"She's Sharpay. She has her own fashion sense and one that, you gotta admit, works for her." Taylor sighed and then jokingly added: "That bitch is going to upstage me at the wedding, isn't she?"

Gabriella and Kelsi laughed.

"You could always take back your invite." Kelsi suggested, smiling widely. She liked these kinds of conversations because they helped her to see that Taylor really was a worthy person, she did know what was right and what was wrong. Sharpay was just plain wrong.

"Why would I do that?" Taylor frowned.

"Oh come on, the escapade at the store isn't enough?" Kelsi rolled her eyes, her smile faltering a little.

"It's just Sharpay." Taylor shrugged. "She's an actor, they're all a bunch of drama queens. Besides, I need my four bridesmaid. Four is my lucky number."

"Yeah, Sharpy wouldn't be Sharpay if she didn't have her moments. You just have to learn when not to take her seriously." Gabriella agreed.

Kelsi managed a fake smile at her two friends. She hated it when people gave jerks the benefit of the doubt - jerks that don't deserve the benefit of the doubt. How could they actually think it was alright for Sharpay to behave the way she did just because it was a part of her personality? Didn't they know that there was such a thing as personality flaws and perhaps Sharpay should alter some of hers or else go rot in hell like every other flawed individual in the world? These kinds of moments frustrated her. The worst part was that she couldn't voice her opinion. If she did, people would see her in a negative light. She wasn't a negative person, she didn't think... So why give people a false impression of herself?

"Do you guys want to grab something to eat before we hit your place?" Taylor asked as they passed by a cafe.

"We might as well." Gabriella sighed. "My mom is with the lawyers, she won't have anything at home for us to eat."

"I thought she was at the trial on Monday?" Taylor asked, concern sweeping across her face. She knew the Montez's were really struggling with the court case and their involvement in it. It was having a dramatic effect on Gabriella's relationship with her mother as well as with their homelife. Yet, she tried not to bring such things up when she was with Gabriella, mainly because she knew that Gabriella liked to hang with her friends to escape all of that.

"Yeah, but it wasn't her who was called to the stand. The jury sits again tomorrow so I guess she's going over everything with the lawyers." Gabriella shrugged. "I just want it to be over, you know?"

"I know." Taylor replied soothingly as she linked her arm with her best friends. Kelsi watched placidly and blinked at the two of them; a stab of jealousy coursing through her. She was as quiet as a mouse - that's what her kindergarten teacher had told her parents on her school report. Quiet as a mouse. Sometimes Kelsi wished she wasn't the mouse, she wished she was a little more brave and actually reached out to others... she wished she had been the one to have linked her arms around Gabriella's and soothed her. But then again, she wouldn't be Kelsi if she had had the confidence and self-esteem to reach out to others, would she?

"We should have a girly night in tonight." Taylor said, smiling. "We should invite Martha and Sharpay too. We can get your mind off things."

"No... it's fine." Gabriella shook her head. She knew Taylor already had plans with Chad, she had heard them discussing them; Chad was cooking dinner for her and her parents that night in a desperate attempt to gain their parent's approval -which neither set of parents was willing to give. She didn't want to jeopardise that. Besides, Sharpay would probably rather be with Troy and Martha always had some family thing going on these days now that her oldest sister had had a baby and her second eldest sister had just gotten married.

"It's fine. Chad and I have lots of time to get our parents on our side." Taylor smiled, reading Gabriella's mind. "Besides, I'm walking down that aisle regardless."

"No..." Gabriella chuckled a little. "It's just... I have plans."

Taylor's eyes sparkled at this new piece of information and interest lit up her face. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled shyly. "It's not a date... not really. I mean, he's cool to hang with. He gets my mind off stuff."

"Oh my God! Gabby!" Taylor squealed, making a woman who was passing by with her shopping bags give them an odd glance. "Who is he?!"

Kelsi frowned as she looked at Gabriella. "Yeah. Who is he?"

"He's... he's no one, really." She smiled. "'Ryan Evans."

"Ha, that's a step down from Troy Bolton, isn't it?" Kelsi blurted out spitefully. Gabriella's demeanour dropped as the words made an impact with her and Taylor shot Kelsia scowl.

"Just shut up." Taylor gave her a disgusted look. "Ryan's a sweetheart although I got to say, I'm a little surprised, Gabriella."

"Well, we kissed on Valentine's - and you can not, I repeat, _can not_ mention this to anyone!" Gabriella added, laughing at Taylor's facial expressions. "It just happened. I was surpised myself. I like him, whether it's as a friend or whatever... I wouldn't really trade him with anyone else. Well, except maybe you."

The girls laughed again as they turned and headed into the cafe. Kelsi looked around miserably. The world looked extremely grey and colourless to her.

* * *

"They hate me." Sharpay slumped down on the couch, a pout on her face. 

"No one hates you." Troy leaned across and gave her a kiss. "We all love you. I should know, I'm the leader of the Sharpay Evans For President club."

"Yeah, and how many members does that have?" Sharpay scowled. Troy laughed in response and wrapped an arm around her as she rested the side of her head on his shoulder, frowning at the MTV show that was playing on the TV in front of them.

"They chose the dress without me." Sharpay frowned. "They hate me. And Gabriella's leading the hate campaign against me. I know it."

"Now _that_ is funny." Troy teased. "Gabriella couldn't hate anyone to save her life. And this is over a stupid dress?"

Sharpay let in a sharp intake of breath and raised her head up to face Troy.

"Stupid dress?!" She exclaimed in shock. "Don't ever insult anything that can be called a fashion accessory in my prescence... ever again!"

She playfully swatted him on the arm and then pulled the remote control away from him and changed the channel. Troy smiled and leaned his head on her shoulder this time as she settled down back against the couch to watch the TV. Both of them had their eyes fixed to the screen.

"So what was wrong with the dress?" Troy asked.

"Plain and ugly; totally plugly." Sharpay replied, a frown creasing her forehead.

"And you're going to hold this against them for the rest of their lives?" Troy added. Sharpay stopped frowning and bit her bottom lip as she considered this. Troy smiled as he looked up at her face and saw his words were having an impact. He loved it when she over-exaggerated over these matters and acted as if the entire world was going to end over the simplest things because it was his cue to step in and give her a little perspective.

"Well, until Monday at _least._" Sharpay stated, nodding her head in determination.

"Ooo." Troy sighed. "Monday? But don't you guys have shopping scheduled for Saturday? Prom dresses?"

"Oh..." Sharpay faltered. "Well... I'll go shopping on Saturday but I'll...I'll..."

"I can hear your brain whirring, Shar." Troy whispered into her ear which made her giggle.

"It was stupid, wasn't it?" She admitted, laughing. "But a dress is a principle."

"Yes, but a dress is something you'll get over too." Troy added.

Sharpay sighed and wrapped both of her arms around him.

"I guess you're right." She rolled her eyes as he looked at her.

"And first prize is...?" He smiled.

"Me." Sharpay finised for him and went in for a kiss.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for the INCREDIBLE reviews. You guys rule. I wasn't going to update until Friday but those reviews really gave me the motivation. So thank you. This story would be nothing without you guys! **


	82. The Lost

**_Chapter 73: The Lost _**

Troy sat at the Evan's dinner table and laughed politely as Mr. Evans finished telling yet another funny anecdote that had occurred at his office. Mrs. Evans chuckled and patted her husband lightly on the arm; Sharpay and Ryan smiled.

"What did you do with the photocopies then?" Ryan queried.

"Well, we had to have them shredded. That wasn't the kind of thing we needed lying around the office." Mr. Evans laughed.

"Oh, that's appalling." Mrs. Evans shook her head, smiling. "Interns can be so irresponsible."

"Takes me back to my intern days." Mr. Evans gave his wife a knowing look, making her blush as the two shared a secret laugh. Ryan and Sharpay watched their parent's exchange with horrified expressions on their face.

"Ew!" Sharpay thrilled. "Ew. Ew... stop."

Troy laughed at the sibling's embarrassment. He liked having dinner with the Evan's, he had become almost a regular guest at their house. Mr. Evans was nothing like the domineering personality he had first assumed him to be and Mrs. Evans was a very warm character, she was kind of like his mom except, of course, his mom didn't spend three hundred dollars a week on her hair. Troy was beginning to see that Sharpay had all the traits her father did; that competitive drive yet that vulnerable and loving side that only those he trusted were let in to see – like Troy, he was being invited into the inner circle because he had the man's trust. Then there was Ryan and Mrs. Evans; they were both soft creatures who bowed to the requests of their other halves because they preferred tranquillity over dispute. He was finally beginning to understand the Evans' family dynamics.

"We didn't say anything!" Mrs. Evans responded, eyes wide with innocence.

"Then stop thinking it!" Sharpay replied, shuddering in disgust as she did.

"I'm done with dinner." Ryan pushed his plate away from his face.

"Oh Ducky." Mrs. Evans spoke in a concerned voice. "You need your energy if you're going to be out there... playing with that stick and ball."

This time, it was Mr. Evans, Sharpay's and Troy's turn to laugh.

"Isn't he a cute Ducky, Troy?" Sharpay laughed, pinching Ryan's cheeks.

"Oh, Sharpay, stop it!" Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a mother showing her son a little affection."

"Stick and ball, honey?" Mr. Evans asked, sharing a look with Troy. "I guess there's only one real athlete in this room, huh, Troy?"

"I don't know about that sir." Troy blushed slightly. Sharpay looked at him, pride glimmering in her eyes.

"Must be exciting. Going off to LA to play with the big team." Mr. Evans nodded. "You're still keeping up your game, right?"

"Definitely. I'm still hitting the court as much as I can. I mean, I'm gonna need all the practice I can get." Troy replied. It was true. He had thought the hard part would be actually getting recognised as being talented enough but that, as it had turned out, was the easy part. The hard part would be keeping up his game and maintaining that level of professionalism and skill – if not improving it.

"I can't believe you're all going off. This will be our last summer together." Mrs. Evans smiled a little sadly as she looked around the table.

"Well, if Ryan doesn't get a move on pretty soon, you might not have to worry about losing all our kids." Mr. Evans fixed Ryan with a glance.

Ryan sighed in response and lowered his eyes. He was at a crossroads in his life at the worst possible time. He had helped Sharpay gain her place at UCLA but he himself was completely lost. He had decided that he didn't want to pursue theatre and dramatic arts. He loved music, he loved the stage but he didn't seem himself doing it as a career or for the rest of his life. In fact, his passion only grew for the stage because it had become a way for him to spend time with Sharpay. After her rape, she had become distant and unable to express herself, she had become an isolated recluse but when she was on the stage – she became magnificent. She was powerful, she was strong and she was dominant, her old personality shed itself as she took on another character, another role... He liked to see his sister in control and composed, it made him feel a little better about himself and a little less guilty that he couldn't have helped her through her tough time. So instead, he set about helping her on the stage and helping her achieve in her interests.

Now, it felt like everyone around him had moved on and found their place and he was still wandering around like a headless chicken that was unsure of what direction to turn next. He liked baseball but he wasn't amazing at the sport, he couldn't really pursue it. Then there was... Creative Writing. He liked the subjectivity of the subject and the fact that there were no right or wrong answers. He loved the respect and admiration that the written work of writers was considered with, no matter the subject or opinion. Most of all, he loved that someone else's words could enable you to see the world from their perspective. Wasn't that what this world needed in order to obtain peace? Weren't wars and injustices done because people were too selfish and didn't recognise how certain actions may be perceived by others. The written word and the analysis of writings was important.

Sitting there, at the dinner table, something dawned on Ryan. He loved this subject. He felt passionate about it. So why not? He knew there were plenty of colleges that did Creative Writing courses and many of the courses still had places; he could still apply.

"So, are you two going to go see your apartment before you move?" Mrs. Evans asked, turning her attention to Troy and Sharpay. She knew that Ryan was still unsure of his future prospects and she also knew her husband's personality demanded everything be planned ten years in advance if it was possible so he didn't like his son leaving his future plans to the last minute.

"Uh..." Troy looked from Sharpay's mother to Sharpay. Mr. Evans was looking at him too.

"In the summer, maybe?" Sharpay suggested, looking at Troy, then turning to her parents. "I mean, we have a lot at school to get through. There's the prom, then Taylor and Chad's wedding and Graduation and, well, getting good grades."

"Um yeah... pretty much." Troy smiled.

"It would be a good idea for you to check the apartment out. You're young and there are a lot of shady realtors in LA looking for young kids to dupe." Mr. Evans stated.

"Noted, daddy." Sharpay smiled as she got up from the table, she wrapped her arms around her father and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Have a safe flight tomorrow."

"I will, princess." He smiled, patting his daughter's back gently. "I'll see you in two days if I don't see you in the morning."

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Evans." Troy smiled, getting up and following Sharpay into the kitchen with his dirty dishes.

"It's not problem, Troy." Mrs. Evans smiled in return, picking up her plates and getting up also. "You're welcome here anytime, sweetie."

Ryan watched as the three left the room. His father wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and reached forward for his glass of wine.

"What are you going to do, Ryan?" He sighed wearily, sipping his wine and then looking up to Ryan. Ryan looked at his father and smiled a little as he realised that it was impossible to distract his father; just like his mother had tried to divert his father's attention away from him.

"Well, I... I've kind of been thinking about what I enjoy, you know, at school." Ryan shrugged a little.

"Good, good." His father nodded approvingly.

"I... I like writing." Ryan looked at his dad. "I'm getting straight A's in English Lit and I don't know why but I'm really into creative writing, I really enjoy it."

"Creative writing?" His father paused and then narrowed his eyes. "Like... writing _fairytales_?"

"No..." Ryan frowned, watching his father's reaction carefully. This conversation was taking a deadly turn and he had no idea how he had gotten here. "It's... I mean, yes, it is fiction but it's highly reputed and-"

"Ryan..." His father sighed, shaking his head. "You're nearly eighteen years old, son. You need to think seriously. Story-writing was all good and well in the second grade but now it's time to get real. There's a whole world out there full of sharks – do you know any sharks who write... poetry?"

"I... sharks?" Ryan looked at his father, confused. His dad wasn't understanding and he wasn't willing to understand. "Dad, it is a serious course. Besides, there's nothing else I can do."

"Oh, son..." Mr. Evans chuckled and clapped him on the back good-heartedly as Ryan blinked; beyond confused. "If you were such a loss, why didn't you say so rather than grasping at nonsense straws like this one? Don't worry, you're not going to unoccupied next year."

"I'm... not?" Ryan blinked.

"Our offices in New York could do with some fresh blood. You've just heard me tell mom what crazy things our interns get up to. I could use someone I trust."

"WHAT?!" Ryan's eyes widened in shock. His father mistook the shock to be that of joy.

"Mind you, you'll be starting off at the bottom of the rung." He said with a pleased smile. "Of course, there's nothing to stop you from rising up to CEO if you work at it like your old man did."

"Work at your company?" Ryan was still reeling over the suggestion.

He loved his father and he loved the amazing things his father's job provided their family with. He was thankful that he had the parents and life he did. Yet, never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined himself in a designer black suit with a briefcase, boarding flight after flight to country after country to sit behind desk after desk to push around sheet after sheets. It was the kind of life he dreaded. He would probably end up jumping out of his office window from boredom. He was a creative, artistic soul that needed the wind in his face and the adrenaline of being on a stage, or on a pitcher's mould... waiting for an audience's reaction, giving it his all. With writing, he could write anywhere as he would have that flexibility and freedom. He would have the adrenaline of presenting his thoughts to others; it would be like a different kind of performance to the ones he had been doing all these years. The more he thought about it, the more his heart hungered for that course in Creative Writing.

Of course, how could he have not realised that his father would never understand that anybody would willingly want to write? His father only spoke the language of numbers and stock reports. Then again, as Ryan sat at the table with his proud father seated behind him, he felt his heart sink. His father cared about him so much that he was willing to offer him a position in his highly established company that college graduates by the thousands would normally have to compete for by having brilliants CVs and excellent diplomas. Yet, his father was willing to offer such a position to him; a high school leaver, because that was how much faith he had in him.

Ryan smiled sadly. "I'll think about it, dad. I mean... if nothing else comes up."

"Good man." His dad nodded, patting him on the back again as he rose from the table. "I'll see you soon if I don't see you in the morning."

"OK." Ryan replied softly. "Thanks, dad."

Ryan sat at the dinner table alone and stared off into space. Time was slipping by, he could hear the clock on the wall tick as each second passed. It was the story of his life; time had ticked along and he had just sat there and blinked. Now he was unprepared for the future, unprepared for everything... it was a horrible feeling to have. To feel completely lost and be this confused.

* * *

"You can't have a basketball in the living room!" Sharpay cried, shoving Troy as he laughed. 

"Why not? It's our place." Troy ducked as she swung her arm around at him again. He grabbed her by the hand and kissed her neck as he pulled her onto his chair.

The two of them were seated in an empty classroom with computers along with Taylor, Jason, Ryan and Gabriella. Troy was sitting in front of a computer screen where he and Sharpay were checking out pictures of their apartment they had bought on the Internet, it was located in an apartment complex which also had its own swimming pool; a feature that appealed to Sharpay a lot.

"Look, it's big enough for a basketball hoop and we can make you a mini-stage in the back. Hey, we could even have wooden floorboards so it would be more like a real gym..." Troy drifted off into his imagination as Sharpay looked at his face; frowning.

"Are you fricking kidding me?" She looked at him, annoyance in her voice. "Are you really this stupid? It's an apartment – not a gym, not a stage – an apartment. We are not renovating it into some freak-house."

"Hm, am I really this stupid?" Troy mused aloud in a teasing voice. "Or do I just make crazy suggestions because I know it makes you mad? Tough question..."

Troy readied himself for a torrent of abuse to spout from Sharpay or for her to turn around and swing him in the face with her handbag. She opened her mouth but then closed it in frustration, shooing him a narrow-eyed glance.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." She smiled primly. A wide smile appeared across his face as he wrapped his arms around her tighter, squeezing her fragile frame up against him.

"Aw, my baby's maturing." He cooed. Sharpay shrugged him off. It was weird the effect he had on her. With other people, she was easily irritated and couldn't rest until she had had the last say. She knew it was a personality trait that was a major flaw in her. She acted that way around Troy too but it was the way he approached her when she behaved like that that made him unique. He refused to take her seriously when she went into a complete drama queen episode and constantly poked fun at her until she was reduced to hysterical tears. In this way, he had reshaped her personality so that she really was maturing. She was becoming less stubborn and more accepting of others. _He was good for her, she realised, really good. _

"Yuck." Jason made a face as Sharpay leaned in and kissed Troy.

"Grow up, Jason." Taylor rolled her eyes with a smile.

She and Jason were sitting in the centre of the room, Jason was eating a sandwich and looking down at a math textbook. Taylor was sitting opposite him with a chemistry textbook and notes spread out around her and she was furiously making even more notes.

On one side of them sat Sharpay and Troy in one another's laps and on the other side, at another computer sat Gabriella and Ryan. Ryan was sipping on a juice box and Gabriella was reading from Hamlet. Both Troy and Sharpay and Ryan and Gabriella seemed oblivious to everyone else around them. Taylor was the only one in the room aside from Gabriella and Ryan themselves who knew about their kiss.

"I am grown up!" Jason argued. "I'm a grown up trying to digest my lunch but that's becoming more and more unlikely what with the saliva-swapping show going on in front of me."

"When you find yourself a girlfriend, you'll see it differently." Taylor stated with a laugh as she scribbled something out on her page.

"Hey, I've had girlfriends." Jason protested.

"Zeke doesn't count." Taylor chuckled.

"Hey, I'll have you know-"

"Neither does having sex with various members of the cheerleading team in the janitor's closet." Taylor interrupted.

"God, you know it all, don't you, McKessie?" Jason leaned back, smiling a little.

"Nope. If I knew everything I wouldn't be sitting here killing my hand with notes." Taylor sighed as she tore out another page from her notebook. "And you should be focusing on your math, not other people's tongues."

"Who cares? I've flunked anyway." Jason stated uncaringly as he flipped the book shut and then slid it straight off the table. "To hell with it."

Taylor looked up slowly from her notes, a glare forming on her face.

"What have I told you about disrespecting books?" Taylor demanded. Jason felt himself shrink to the size of a pea in his seat as she fixed him with a stern gaze.

"Umm... don't?" He suggested, feeling unconfident. Taylor had that inhibiting teacher-effect on people where she could make you feel like a naughty child with just one look.

"Pick it up, Jason." Taylor frowned.

He sprung up and picked up the book, dusting it off slightly, and then sat down again. Gabriella and Ryan laughed s he did so.

"Keeping him in check, Tay?" Gabriella asked, smiling.

"Oh yeah." Taylor responded. "He thinks he's going to flunk maths."

"How can you know you're going to flunk without even trying?" Troy asked, also joining in with the conversation.

"Because x plus y equals I'll be fucked if I know." Jason sighed, disgruntled, as he took his seat again to which Sharpay laughed.

"Don't encourage his idiocy." Taylor frowned at her. "\He needs to learn you can't just flunk in life. What about college?"

"Well, it's not as easy for me as it is for you guys, alright?" Jason responded, annoyed. "I'm beginning to think I should've have put all my hopes on basketball for getting me through life."

"You think?" Ryan asked, amazed, forgetting how he himself had made mistakes with his decisions.

"So what are you going to do?" Gabriella asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. My Uncle Vinnie left a few thousand bucks in his will. I'm thinking I'll backpack across Europe, pick up a few European chicks, get my head straight and then think about what I want to do." He shrugged.

"Travelling... that sounds smart." Taylor nodded; a serious look on her face.

"Yeah and in that time we'll have a pro basketballer, the next female Brad Pitt and a whole bunch of doctors in our group." Jason smirked.

"Wait, am I the female Brad Pitt?" Sharpay frowned. "Woah... no. Honey, Brad Pitt sweats; Sharpay Evans does not."

This was met with sprinkled laughter amongst the group.

"The point is, you're all going to be successful somebody's and I'll be that kid from high school who did nothing with his life." Jason bowed his head, reflective.

"I think there's going to be two of us in that club." Ryan interrupted, a solemn smile on his face.

"Aww... you guys..." Gabriella looked at them, a little sad. "You can't think like that."

"Yeah, man. Don't give up before you've even begun." Troy added. He was beginning to realise that he might have his own future ascertained but there were seniors in East High who were completely lost right now. He felt a little sorry for them. All anyone could do was try because it seemed like everything happened because of fate, nothing seemed to happen because people were making it happen themselves. He and Sharpay certainly hadn't manipulated their college decisions so that they would both be in LA and with one another; at the time, the two barely had a relationship. It was all down to fate. Some things were just meant to be. He looked at Sharpay and smiled.

"Once again, it's easy for you to say that while you're sitting on your little scholarship." Jason responded, a little spitefully.

At the moment, the school bell resounded; signalling the end of free period. Ryan stood up and tossed his empty juice box into a bin. Jason stood up, picking up his math book.

"Come on, guys." Taylor said, encouragingly to Ryan and Jason. "Go out there and... achieve, prosper – the future is yours!"

Ryan and Jason blinked at her with weary unenthusiastic looks on their faces.

"Right..." Jason sighed deeply. "We'll, uh, we'll get right onto that, Taylor."

Troy laughed at his friend's sarcasm as Taylor frowned in anger. Troy and Sharpay left the room, followed by Jason and Ryan. Taylor and Gabriella remained behind as Gabriella packed her book into her bag and Taylor gathered her things.

"What have you got now?" Gabriella asked, straightening her flowing blue dress.

"Chemistry." Taylor replied, shoving her book into her bag. "You?"

"English Lit." Gabriella replied.

"Alright. Do you want to go grab something to eat after school at the mall?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'd better not." Gabriella sighed.

"You haven't even had lunch." Taylor frowned.

"I know and I think that's a good thing for me right now." Gabriella sighed.

"What?" Taylor gave Gabriella a surprised look. "Gabs, starving yourself is a bad option. You know that. People magazine tells us often enough."

At this, Gabriella laughed.

"I know, I'm not starving myself." She smiled. "I'm doing this for my health. I've gained eight pounds over the last two months if not more, Tay."

Taylor looked at the petite brunette before her and then down at the loose blue dress and big cardigan she wore over it. She was dressed the way her grandmother used to dress before she passed away. Now Taylor realised she was probably trying to conceal her weight gain. Eight pounds was a little... much. Gabriella saw the look on her friend's face. It was official, she was a whale.

"It's probably all the stress." Taylor suggested, touching her friend on the shoulder. "I mean, I remember when you were throwing up all the time after Nathan and then your dad... you've had a lot of shocks. I guess this is your body's way of compensating for all of that, maybe?"

"Maybe..." Gabriella sighed. "I mean, the trial's been... crazy."

"How did it go for your mom? You know, the witness box?" Taylor asked, concerned.

"She said it was good. They had evidence against him. Someone from school gave evidence, they saw him on school grounds which accounts for the notes left in Sharpay's locker." Gabriella replied. "Mom said they had a lot of evidence to prove him guilty. The sentencing is tomorrow."

"Oh... are you-"

"No. No." Gabriella shook her head adamantly. "We're not going. We just want this over with. We don't want anything to do with him."

"Of course you don't, babe..." Taylor sympathised, wrapped her arms around her friend. "Of course you don't."

Gabriella hadn't meant to cry but the tears spilled out regardless and once again, she found herself having an emotional breakdown in school.

* * *

Sergio Montez sat on his bunk in the semi-darkness of his cold, damp cell. 

Bright sunlight streamed in through the barred window above his head indicating to him the beautiful day that lay outside; a day he couldn't enjoy.

He was an old man who had sinned greatly. His trial was the worst ordeal he had encountered in his life as more and more faces from his past took the witness stand and pointed the finger at him. Yes, he was guilty, guilty, guilty and guilty even more. He had burned down their house and claimed their insurance money; he had married an eighty-two year old millionaire and then deprived her of her insulin so that she died; he had raped the blonde haired girl while he was on holiday with her family. He had done it all and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass and what a bite it was.

These days, he stood in court in the same crumpled, un-ironed, cheap grey suit with sunken, heavy eyes and listened with half an ear to every tearful, angry account and barely blinked. He had never been one to understand guilt. He wasn't remorseful... much. He didn't think about being forgiven or the pain he caused others.

His mind was focused on whether the decisions he had made had been the right ones for _him_. Yes, he was thinking selfishly. Right now, he was tired and all he cared about was himself. What did it matter what all these other witnesses moaned and cried about. He wasn't going to apologise. He would pay for his crimes,that was for certain, but he would never lose his dignity by begging for forgiveness.

No, these days, Sergio sat in his cell and wandered about his wife and his daughter. He would die here now, that much was evident. And what did he have to show for his life? Nothing but his child... his legacy. A child he barely knew.

When the emptiness of flying from place to place, pretending to be person after person began to affect him, he had returned to the States and then found his wife in Albuquerque. He had tried a few schools in the area, mainly high schools as he was certain his daughter had to be at least sixteen by now. There was Beauchaum High, Greenbooke Valley High... and then... East High.

It was a warm Autumn afternoon and the kids were wandering the campus so it wasn't difficult for him to sneak into the hallways during a lunch break and that was when he had seen her... out in the courtyard under a tree. He had taken one look at those dark curls on her head and the thick, curled eyelashes with the chocolate brown eyes and known... he had known that it was her. He didn't even remember her name. Looking at her, sitting under a tree with a sandy-haired boy who had piercing eyes and the frame of a footballer or some kind of jock... textbook in her hand, sandwiches in her lap... laughing as the boy next to her made some comment... His heart ached. He realised all that he had missed from his daughter's life.

Memories of his own teenage years clouded him as tears stung his eyes. How he had grown up trying to make sense of the misfortunes of his own life... how he had always felt like a fuck-up, never having enough money, never the cool kid, always the troublemaking nobody... wanting to belong... and then seeing her, belonging, happy, healthy... almost beautiful. In that one moment, he wanted to run up to her and confess everything and cry... cry and beg for forgiveness and wish none of it had ever happened. He wanted to turn the clock nearly twenty years backwards to when he first set eyes on her mother and do everything right... If only he had known what he knew then...

At that moment, the school bell sliced through his thoughts. She looked up, frowning as the sunlight struck her eyes and he could have sworn she saw him... but if she had, it would only have been for a split-second as in that moment, he whirled around, surprised by the bell, and ran down the hallway. He bumped into some scrawny kid who he shoved out of the way and then ran, kept running... running... until he reached the park... the woods... to the darkness beneath the shade of the trees... panting hard and damning his curiosity for leading him to her... hating himself for getting attached to her in just one second...

He shook those thoughts away. He had lived a life without morals, without the wishwashy bullshit called 'love' which was purely an invention by the money-making machine known as Disney.

He shrugged away the shivers that were travelling down his spine from having seen his daughter after so long. He wanted to hate her. He wanted to forget her. She was sitting with boys, laughing... like a slut... like a harlot... Just like every woman out there. He hated her.

Now, as he sat in his cell, he knew if he had a second chance in life, he would do everything right just for her... because he knew now, she was the one thing he had done in his life that had turned out to be perfect. She was the reason he wasn't a complete fuck-up, after all, could a complete fuck-up have a kid like that? From what his lawyer told him, she was top of her class, she was going to be a doctor, for God's sake... she was perfect. But she would never know him. Which was probably just as well.

The ironic thing was, he had been at East High that day and by being there, he had implicated himself for committing a crime he wasn't really responsible for. The scrawny kid had taken the witness stand and sworn he had seen Sergio in the hallways sometime before Christmas, which meant he had been there planting threatening notes in that girl's locker... The justice system didn't work at all, did it? The dirty fuck who had committed that crime was still out there. Sergio was screwed anyway so he couldn't care less about this crime being added to his record anymore. He almost welcomed it because it meant the evil bastard who had it in for that blonde bimbo would eventually get their target...

He chuckled softly to himself in his dark cell.

All his life, he had felt so lost. With his trial, he had time to reflect and re-think his actions. Now he wasn't one of the lost anymore, he was one of the found. Not just found by the police but also found by himself. He was realising that all he had ever needed in his life was hope. His wife hadn't been hope enough but his own child... his own daughter could have saved him all those years ago if he had just given it a try...

It was ironic as hell that all these years, he had never once thought of her and now, he couldn't get her out of his head.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Hey everyone! 

Firstly, sorry for the constant digs I keep making at Disney lol, I can't help it! Disney is everything my fanfiction is not about. This is about if Troy and the gang were real people and in real life, there are Sergio's, Kelsi's, teenage marriages, rape, homosexuals, murder and of course, graduations and prom!

Throughout 'Music In Me' I have been changing things according to the feedback you guys have given me, so please, send me your inputs and trust me, I consider them all. A lot of your suggestions you will see in the sequel.

You will be happy to know Kelsi will be exposed but unfortunately, she will do permanent damage to a certain someone we all love dearly and by the end, you will see every single member of the gang go off in their own directions after graduation; some of the departures will be heartbreaking and others will be a little more light.

Anyways, please REVIEW. I want to know: are my chapter too long? I'm finding they need to be long in order for me to finish 'Music In Me' with no loose ends but I hope it's enjoyable reading for you guys. So, what do you think? Let me know. Love you all! Without you and of course, Disney, this fanfiction doesn't exist. I wouldn't write it if I didn't get reviews, that's the selfish pig I am! lol.


	83. Troypay

Hey, everyone!

I will be updating a new chapter later tonight. I just wanted to let you all know I just uploaded a Troypay video on YouTube. If you go to my frontpage, you'll see the link on there. Please watch it!

xoxo


	84. Something To Share

**Chapter 76: Something to Share**

Sharpay lay stretched out on her stomach on her bed as she skimmed through a brochure entitled 'Eating out... In LA.' She was smiling to herself as she thumbed her way through the pages, admiring the pretty pictures and not really taking into account the information that came with them.

Troy sat at her desk before her laptop a few feet away from her; his fingers sped across the keyboard as he stared at the screen; he was entirely focused upon his History assignment – an essay due in the next morning. He had always strived for excellence whether he was in a game, in the classroom or wherever. However, even he was beginning to feel the pressures of schoolwork as graduation and prom grew ever closer. The workload was piling up and teachers were demanding nothing but 100 per cent commitment and effort from every student. If that wasn't enough, his father was upping the team practices mainly for Troy's benefit as he didn't want Troy to 'lose his game'.

"Ooo!" Sharpay's gleeful voice sliced through his thoughts and broke his concentration. He stopped typing and looked over at her. She was always beautiful, always breathtakingly gorgeous and always... so calm and cool. Sometimes too calm and cool. For example, she should have been stressing over this essay as much as he was seeing as they both had the same teacher and assignment but there she was, immaculately coiffed and dressed but without a single worry in her mind about that impending essay she hadn't even begun yet.

"Leonardo DiCaprio dines here!" Sharpay smiled excitedly. She slid off the bed and made her way over to him, brandishing the magazine before his face. "See!"

"Leonardo DiCaprio?" Troy looked down at the images of a very posh restaurant and then up at Sharpay's face. "That's nice. You suppose he knows anything about the Civil Rights Movement in the sixties?"

Sharpay looked up, frowning a little.

"Why would he?" She asked, confused.

"Shar..." Troy smiled, taking the brochure out of her hands. "History. Mrs. Weedlemen."

"Oh. That." Sharpay frowned and then shrugged. "I'll ask for an extension."

"We graduate in less than a month." Troy laughed. Sharpay's face brightened.

"Maybe I can put it off for like three weeks and not do it at all!" She smiled widely. "Aww, you are the smartest." She wrapped her arms around him. Troy sighed, a little frustrated but accepted her warm embrace. It was times like this he remembered how different their priorities were. It was also times like this that he loved and appreciated her more than ever. When he had been with Gabriella, they could happily spend hours pulling their hair out and worrying about exams or assignments to an unhealthy degree but with Sharpay, things were relaxed. She kept him balanced. He kept her balanced. He could focus her on serious issues when he needed to and she could provide him a little light relief when he needed it most.

At the moment, he definitely needed a little time out. He had thoughts whirling around in his mind about finally leaving home and a school and place that he had known pretty much all his life. It was pretty overwhelming and messing with his concentration.

He smiled up at the perky blonde in front of him and pulled her onto his lap; placing a kiss on her cheek as he did so. She smiled, pleased, and carried on flicking through the pages of the brochure, pointing out notable places to eat to him. He smiled, feeling a little calmer as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Look, smoothies! I think I'll get addicted to those." Sharpay chimed, pointing out a store. "Apparently Heath Ledger, God rest his soul, went there after the Oscars. Wouldn't be amazing to go there and breathe the same air they breathed?"

Troy almost burst out laughing until he noticed the dreamy, wistful look in her eyes as she sighed longingly. This was what Sharpay wanted most - a career in that industry. It was something she took seriously. He hugged her closer to his chest.

"You know, one day someone else might flick through this and say 'Look, the very wonderful Sharpay Evans gets her smoothies from here.'" Troy chuckled and Sharpay joined in.

"And sometimes she goes here with her equally wonderful and famous basket-baller boyfriend Troy Bolton." Sharpay added and both of them laughed.

It was so easy to sit there together and share their dreams and hopes, to be of comfort to each other when everything around them was changing so quickly. It was moments like those that reminded them both how truly lucky they were to have this extra person in their lives that they could share their life with.

* * *

"The reason we're not going to be there is quite simple, Taylor." Mrs. McKessie pursed her lips. "It's because this wedding is not going to happen."

"See how simple that was?" Mr. McKessie added primly.

Mr. and Mrs. McKessie were seated on their beige leather couch; Mrs. McKessie was nursing a coffee cup in her hands whilst Mr. McKessie was folding up his evening newspaper and taking off his black, square-lens reading glasses.

Taylor sat opposite them on a similar couch, the TV played at a low volume in between the parents and the daughter. A defiant look crossed her face.

"I'm 18 years old now. I can legally sign my name on a piece of paper and be married. It's that simple." Taylor responded through gritted teeth.

Her reaction was hostile and was only met with hostile and stern faces. Her parents did not understand her desire to marry Chad Danforth. For one thing, he was not the charming young doctor harbouring a PhD that they had imagined for their youngest daughter. For another, he had no future prospects. He was another one of those foolish young men who wasted time throwing around a basketball and wasted their education; Taylor had said he was probably not even going to college! Mr. McKessie would rather cut off his right hand then let his daughter make the mistake of marrying someone who would most likely end up stealing just to pay the rent and be imprisoned by the age of 25.

"And you really think being 18 years old means you're the perfect age for marriage?!" Mrs. McKessie seethed. How could her daughter even consider this? They were an educated family who had always nurtured both of their daughters and wanted nothing but to see them go to an Ivy League college and be fit for the world of work.

"You're father and I didn't marry until we were 26!" Mrs. McKessie added.

"I'm not you or dad!" Taylor argued. "You can't do this to us, not now. We told you about this in January. We've got bridesmaids dresses and everything. It's happening, mom... dad. All I want is for you to be there because whenever I bring it up, you just ignore me. Well, ignoring it isn't going to make it go away."

Taylor could have sworn she had seen a look of disappointment flit across her parents' face at her last comment.

It was true. She had been haggling them for months now, dropping hints every now and then about this 'marriage'. They hadn't taken her seriously and nor had they wanted to. It was quite simple to them. She was too young. She had an entire future mapped out for her. If she wasted her chances now and let that Danforth boy drag her down to his level then that was it. She was going to end up serving behind a counter at McDonald's – and that was their worst fear. After all, they had already failed their first and eldest daughter who had always been too preoccupied by the opposite sex to make room for her studies and now she was assistant chef at McDonald's! How could McDonald's even have chefs - let alone assistants for them?!

No, it was quite clear to them that they would not fail all of their children. Taylor would thank them for this one day.

"What about college? What about your future?" Mr. McKessie replied. "Taylor, you know what the logical options are. Logic says you have worked all your life for this, for Ivy League, for success. Illogical reasoning says you should marry this boy on a whim at an age when you don't even know what love is!"

"I do know what love is!" Taylor boomed. "And I won't be wasting anything. I'll be compromising. I'll go to college here."

Both her parents breathed in gulps of air in shock. A silence befell the room.

"What? It's still an education." Taylor shrugged.

She knew Ivy League colleges looked better on job applications and she knew that she would do better with them. She also knew her parents couldn't understand what she wanted to do with her life because they had always had a plan for her since the day she was born. They knew what she was going to do with her life before she knew herself. What they hadn't expected was for her to see outside the box and make her own independent decisions.

Once upon a time, she had shared her parents view. She had had a strong distaste for the 'school jocks' and understood school was a place of learning, a place to fulfil ones goals and she never let those goals out of her sight. She knew the status quo and stuck to it. Then she fell for Chad. Things changed dramatically. Suddenly, she found herself having fun at school, making jokes... and having something a little more then fifth period chemistry to look forward to... having CHAD to look forward to. She got to see a new way of life. One that worked with following your heart – not plans. Your heart knows what will make you happy and well, plans were there to be broken.

"Taylor, do you have any idea of what you're proposing?" Mrs. McKessie asked, horrified.

"No, mom." Taylor fixed her mother with a look. "It's you who seems to have no idea of what me and Chad have already proposed. We are getting married on Graduation day. We have a place booked at a registrar's office, we have our friends who will be witnesses to the marriage and then we have each other. That's all I need. I just wanted my parents there to share it with."

"This is definitely not something we want to share with you." Mrs. McKessie frowned, anger flaring up inside her. "Taylor, if you do this-"

"Then what?" Taylor asked. "You'll never talk to me again? Y-you'll kick me out? Guess what? I won't need you because I'll have Chad!"

With that, Taylor's calm composure broke as she let out a sob and rushed from the room. Her parents watched her leave and sat stiffly on their chairs, blinking through the silence.

* * *

Gabriella unclipped her seat belt as her mother's car rolled into the Evans' driveway. Mrs. Montez caught her daughter's eye as she shifted the gearstick to neutral and the engine slowly purred to a halt. The mother and daughter exchanged small but meaningful smiles.

The two made their way to the front door and patiently waited for someone to come to the door after ringing the doorbell.

Behind them, the lukewarm spring sun was slowly melting into the dark orange and mauve Albuquerque evening horizon. A gentle yet much welcomed breeze blew.

It had been an extremely strange day for the Montez's. Their lives had effectively been changed forever. It was only right that the Evan's were told so that they were in the know.

* * *

**AN: Meli, as if I would give up this fanfiction when I've already got it all planned out, LOL! No way. I have just been super busy recently and had barely any time to get online. Also, I turned 18! Anyways, more updates coming soon. Thank you so much for being so patient.**


	85. The Perfect Moment

**Chapter 77: The Perfect Moment**

Mrs. Evans smiled pleasantly as she opened the front door to find two raven-haired women on her porch.

"Marcie!" She exclaimed, taking Mrs. Montez into her arms. "And Gabriella. Come in, come in."

Mrs. Evans respected Marcie Montez for everything she had put up with and found it a pleasant surprise to see the woman on her doorstep. Not only did the Montez's on their doorstep reveal to the nosy neighbours that despite the 'feud' that was being represented in the local paper over the trial was nonsense – it also assured Mrs. Evans herself that it was silly. She had enjoyed having Marcie and Gabriella in her home over Christmas and liked that the two were not going to let one horrendous man stop their friendship but she had seen so little of the two over the coming months that she was feeling a little apprehensive herself.

She was a woman herself and she understood the influence men had on women. A woman like Marcie must have some weakness about her beneath her neat dark suit and 'power-driven-career-woman' face if she had married a man like Sergio. It would be almost expected that this trial might have made her reconsider where her loyalties lay and she might have turned against the Evans'.

Of course, Mrs. Evans didn't know Marcie Montez well enough. The two were merely friends and seemed to tolerate one another more than anything. They had never delved into deep conversations about their pasts or their lives; every exchange between them had always remained polite and formal. Perhaps, if the two women had opened up to one another, Mrs. Evans would have realised that Mrs. Montez had been a victim of Sergio also and that she had no desire to repeat her mistakes in dumbly following his lead anymore.

Now, as she moved aside from her front door to let the two in, Mrs. Evans smiled a half-forced smile.

"It's such a pleasant surprise to see you two." She smiled, closing the door and leading the two into the living room. "What brings you here?"

Gabriella walked into the spacious living room to find Ryan sprawled out across the couch watching some soap opera on the TV. He bolted upright in surprise as he saw the three women walk in. Mrs. Evans subtly nudged his feet off the couch and sat down beside him. Mrs. Montez smiled politely and sat down opposite the mother and son with Gabriella by her side.

"Well, we have some news." Mrs. Montez smiled vaguely as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked tired with dark circles under her eyes and rather pale. Gabriella looked relatively healthier although Mrs. Evans noted she was wearing an extremely baggy navy blue sweatshirt over loose, comfy grey sweats and sneakers. Gabriella gave Ryan a small smile of acknowledgement but other than that, her expression was indifferent.

"Well... I hope everything's OK." Mrs. Evans looked from the daughter to the mother, concerned.

"Oh, no... on the contrary, it's good news for once. " Mrs. Montez smiled a little. "They, um, they've sentenced Sergio. He has two consecutive life sentences."

There was a slight pause as the news sunk in for everyone in the room.

Mrs. Evans felt lightheaded with relief. A genuine smile crept across her face. All these tensions within their small town over the last few years... all the stress within the family as everyone tried to carry on with life but had that evil man looming in the background... all gone.

"The justice system works." Mrs. Evans sighed. Marcie Montez nodded in agreement. She had felt a similar sensation of relief when she had sat in court and heard the judge's final sentence. Her last exchange with her husband's cold eyes as two policemen dragged him out of the docks was a memorable one... but she was glad it was her last. For her daughter's sake, she was glad he was out of their lives. It was the best thing possible for everyone. She had wanted to come here and tell the Evans' herself. It was her way of showing that she was still on their side. Letting the Evans' know that was important to her.

During this case, she had realised something important about herself. She was incredibly lonely. Shifting through all the paperwork, all the documents and getting them all prepared for the case against Sergio had been hard an exhausting work. Bad memories from the past had been raked up and she had had no one to turn to. She couldn't even call her mother because the two were no longer on speaking terms... they hadn't been for years. There was also no one in the neighbourhood who stopped by sometimes to chat over a cup of coffee... no one who could provide her from a little escape. There was only Gabriella and even she would be gone next year. Then she would well and truly be alone. She couldn't stay consumed in her career all her life, she needed friends.

"Gabriella, that's amazing news." Ryan echoed his mother's thoughts and walked over to Gabriella, wrapping her in his arms. Gabriella's face brightened as she smiled.

"What's going on?"

Ryan released Gabriella as Sharpay and Troy entered the room, looking relatively confused. Ryan and Gabriella could feel both Sharpay and Troy's eyes burn into them. Mrs. Evans smiled widely at her daughter, not noticing the tensions between the four teenagers.

"Mrs. Montez kindly came over here to let us know some wonderful news." Mrs. Evans stood up beside her daughter, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Sergio has been sentenced; he's being put away for a long, long time."

Sharpay blinked at her mother, unable to believe what she was hearing. The room seemed to be spinning. This man who had ruined her life all those years ago and then attempted to ruin it again by stalking her this year... this evil, evil man who sometimes returned in her nightmares... he was gone... it was _finally_ over. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop the burning sensation in her eyes. She felt so emotionally overwhelmed. She felt a comforting warm hand on her bare arm and looked up, expecting it to be Troy. A glimmer of surprise spread across her face as she saw big, brown and tearful eyes looking up at her.

"Sharpay, he's going to pay for it. He's going to pay for it all." Gabriella promised emphatically. Sharpay swallowed hard and nodded, placing a hand over Gabriella's on her arm.

"Thanks... Gabriella."

"Thank you so much again, Marcie." Mrs. Evans nodded appreciatively again at the other woman. "Really. This has really brightened up our entire week, if not month. Thank you."

"Don't be silly. Of course I'd come here first." Mrs. Montez smiled. "We were all in this together, right?"

"And it's all worked out." Ryan smiled, standing behind Gabriella. She looked up at him and the two shared a secret smile.

Sharpay and Troy had their arms entwined with one another and did not notice the exchange this time. One look at Sharpay and Troy knew how much this news meant to her.

"Is this the perfect end to the perfect school year or what?" He smiled as he nuzzled his mouth against her neck, her ears...

"Well, we'll have to see what happens at prom first." Sharpay smiled coyly. "And of course, the Danforth-McKessie wedding..."

"Yep, perfect ending." Troy laughed. "After all, what could go wrong now? We're nearly at graduation."

Sharpay laughed and turned around, taking Troy's hands into hers. She placed a kiss on his lips and then wrapped her arms around him. Around them, Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Montez were drifting off to the kitchen as Mrs. Evans had invited her to stay for coffee. Ryan and Gabriella were talking animatedly about the plot to the soap opera on the TV.

In that moment, the world and everything within it was right according to Sharpay. Everyone was where they belonged. Everything was as it should be. If only time had stopped there. If only like fairytales, someone had stamped a big fat 'THE END' at that moment.

Unfortunately, real life didn't work that way.

The 27 year old Sharpay Evans sat in her expensive French-designed parlour on a beige chaise. She blinked back the tears, a fierce and dark expression crossing her face now. Looking back to her late high school days, she knew that was when she had her true chance at happiness. Of course, she and everyone around her had been so blind. Kelsi Nielson... how did they not see it coming until it was too late? And Gabriella Montez... that day when Troy made his choice... Too much had happened. She realised she wanted those golden olden days back but... their history... everything... it was too complicated. She was weak. She would give up. Because Sharpay Evans was nothing but washed up, dried up and just downright pathetic...

If only everything had ended that day when the Montez's had delivered the news of Sergio's imprisonment. If only. If prom and graduation and that day at the beach with the whole gang hadn't happened... maybe she would be the one smiling and walking around with Troy Bolton on her arm... IF ONLY.

* * *

**SarcaJerk**: Thank you for your reviews, it's kind of amusing to see your reactions to all the older chapters LOL. I suppose it will be a while before you see this message but thank youuuuuu!

**meli**: LOL! Well thanks.

**Everyone else:** Just to avoid any confusion, the story is of a 27 year old famous Sharpay Evans living a glitzy life. If you remember the earlier chapters, you'll know she had been missing for a number of months and my story picks up when she glamourously returns. No one knew where she had gone or why. Everything that is happening is Sharpay looking back at the past up to the moment when she packed her bags all those months ago and disappeared. The more she delves into her past, the more will be revealed about her in the present and why she is who she is and why she did the things she did. It is ultimately a Troypay and yes, this will end a Troypay!

So keep reading and thank you for the amazing amount of reviews!


	86. Happy Birthday, Kids!

_**AN: Chapter dedicated to Meli whose persistant reviews got me off my backside and at the laptop! Thank you!** __BeGoodToMe-x: I can't tell you who Troy chooses or what happens with Troypay, you'll have to read on to find out - don't worry, you're supposed to be confused right now! Lani: It was good to see a review from you, I missed those!_

_ENJOY and don't forget to review._

* * *

**_Chapter 78: Happy Birthday, Kids!_**

Gabriella Montez stood before the six-foot long mirror in her bedroom and held a blue sundress up to her body. She stroked it down against her body as she admired it longingly in the mirror; it was such a pretty colour...

A frown crinkled her expression as she patted her bulging stomach. Her eyes met her own in the mirror and she saw a look of annoyance and anger reflected within them.

Lately, she had been on a binge diet of fast foods. She had been craving every single piece of junk food that she knew was horrendous for her and that would have disastrous consequences for her body. After all, she had learnt in the third grade about the effects of eating eight bags of potato chips and three cans of soda in the space of two hours. And yet, she could no longer constrain herself. It felt like the worst hunger in the world... it was a craving indefinitely that she was getting for these foods.

Now she was seeing the results of her bad diet and unhealthy lifestyle. Her stomach was a flabby and her hips were disastrously wide. She didn't feel comfortable in clothing that hugged her hips or tightened itself around her torso anymore. That meant sundresses were out of the question. She tossed the blue dress onto her bed.

She was annoyed at herself for letting herself go like this. She was an 18 year old who would be studying medicine in college soon. She was supposed to be a composed, healthy young woman and yet, she was becoming this. She was getting lazy and fat and that was the worst thing to have to worry about at such a crucial stage in your life. She had to make drastic changes.

She turned around and grabbed her cell phone from her dresser drawer and flopped herself down on her bed next to the blue sundress. She could hear the ringing tone on the other end as she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A groggy voice on the other end answered.

"Kelsi, it's me." Gabriella smiled. "Were you sleeping? It's 11.30AM – and I thought I was getting lazy."

"No, I'm definitely the lazy one in the group." Kelsi chuckled light-hearted on the other end of the phone, sounding a little more awake now. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes and no." Gabriella sighed, making a face at herself. She lay back with her head on the pillow. "It's Sharpay and Ryan's birthday party tonight and I can't wear my dress."

"Why not?"

"I'm too fat." Gabriella felt a disgusted shiver travel down her own spine as the words escaped her lips. Saying it out loud made it sound a lot more real. She had noticed her weight gain over the last few months but had not done anything about it. It was understandable, she had been under a lot of pressure what with college applications, her father... But now there was no excuse.

"You're not fat, Gabriella!" Kelsi sounded absolutely shocked. "You're perfect in every way. Even if you don't realise it..."

Gabriella found herself rolling her eyes at her friend's words of loyalty. It was a friend's duty to lie to you in order to protect you. However, in this case, even Gabriella knew the truth. She was letting herself go but she hadn't quite reached obesity yet, there was still something she could do about it. She had a whole summer to get fit and healthy after graduation.

"Kelsi, I'm piling on the pounds, OK?" Gabriella half-smiled into the phone. "I was wondering if you wanted to hit the gym with me this week. Please? Hopefully Taylor and Martha can make it too."

"Of course I can make it." Kelsi assured. "It's just... I'm not sure you're thinking right. You're not..."

"No, I'm not bulimic, anorexic or dealing with invisible weight problems." Gabriella giggled. "This is very much real. I just need to tone up a little. Thankfully all that junk food hasn't gone to my thighs as much as it has to my hips and stomach. A few stomach crunches a week and I should be a little fitter."

"If you say so." Kelsi sighed on the other end. "I'll see you at the Evil Twins' residence tonight then."

"Uh...OK. See you." Gabriella was half-frowning as she hung up the phone.

There had been a time when the Wildcats would poke fun at the two Evans' siblings. They were strange, erratic and very over-the-top in everything they did. Sharpay had also believed herself to be better than everyone else at school and Ryan loved to run around after her as her little lap dog. They were easy targets to joke about because they both pretty much bought it on themselves. However, even Jason and Zeke, the most immature boys in the group were beginning to learn to relax around Sharpay and were beginning to understand her.

When Gabriella saw Sharpay these days, she didn't feel that jealous pang anymore. Rather, she was learning to see Sharpay as the original individual she was and sometimes she could be quite entertaining. She was, in Gabriella's opinion, pretty cool if you approached her with an open mind. When she saw Sharpay with Troy, there was still that dull echo that resounded in her chest... that feeling of wanting him... but she understood she couldn't have him. She understood that she had to be mature about this. If nothing else, seeing Troy happy was enough for her. Besides, the fact that she wasn't with Troy had allowed her to see Ryan and all the possibilities she had with him...

As Gabriella put her phone down on the dresser beside her bed, she was frowning therefore because she didn't understand Kelsi's strong hate for the Evans' twins – Sharpay in particular. It was a very noticeable vendetta that Kelsi seemed to have against Sharpay; her entire demeanour changed when she heard her name or when she was around her and she wasn't shy at insulting her – even in the presence of Troy. Then again, Kelsi had bared the worst of Sharpay's antics with the time she had spent as her pianist and music writer. But surely time would heal the rift between the two girls just like it had healed the rift between Sharpay and everyone else, right?

Gabriella stood up and stretched, sighing as she did. She hated her stomach right now. She pulled a disgusted face down at herself as she pulled her brown jumper down over her stomach. Now she had to find something to wear tonight that she wouldn't pop out of...

* * *

"I hate them!" Taylor shrieked; her eyes wide and brimming with anger. Sharpay stared at the girl before her with equally wide eyes and then gulped; for the first time in her life, she actually felt a little afraid of Taylor McKessie.

Troy, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor were seated outside by the Evans' pool where snack tables and a DJ's turn-tables had been set up. A large party banner in the background read 'HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY, KIDS!' It had been easier to fit 'kids' on then 'Sharpay and Ryan' although the twins had found it quite insulting – if anything, tonight they were anything but kids.

It was early evening, the sun had long disappeared and the sky was a dark yet clear blue. A gentle summery breeze wafted over the illuminated pool as the only four guests sat by it on chairs. The guests were due to arrive any minute and Chad and Taylor had arrived a little earlier. Ryan was still up in his room; getting dressed.

"I see..." Sharpay swallowed, nodding at Taylor. "I-I mean, I see that you would be mad."

"Tay, babe..." Chad put a comforting hand on Taylor's arm. "Don't stress yourself, it's alright." He kissed her neck and hugged her tightly from behind.

Taylor sank back into his arms, closing her eyes and letting the warm summer evening air wash over her; she inhaled deeply and then sat up straight.

"It's just... we've planned this for months." Taylor continued.

"I know." Sharpay nodded. "After all the trouble I went to helping you choose your dresses and... Oh wait, you didn't even go with my design." Sharpay shrugged but her tone made it clear she was still bitter about the incident.

"Oh, would you shut up about the damn dresses?!" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor, honey..." Chad tried to console her in a soothing voice. Taylor shrugged him off.

"Oh, shut up, Chad." She looked around, irritated. Troy sat in front of her next to Sharpay. His eyes met Taylors; she could see fear being reflected in them. He quickly tried to look away and pretend that the eye contact had never occurred but it was too late.

"And who the hell do you think you are sitting there all quiet and listening to me go on about my problems?" Taylor was red in the face. "Just because life is sweet for you right now, Bolton, it doesn't mean you can sit there blinking at me like a goddamn goldfish you-"

"Taylor!" Chad pulled her by the arm, making her head spin so she was facing him. He had a look of surprise and annoyance on his face. "Troy didn't do anything."

"He didn't need to! It was all in his beady little eyes." Taylor cried.

"Hey-" Troy tried to interrupt, feeling a little hurt by the remark, but he was cut off as Sharpay yanked his arm and forced him up from his chair and back into the house. The two stumbled into the kitchen; Troy looking annoyed and Sharpay biting her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Chad just offered us a lifeline." Sharpay smiled. "Luckily for us, I was smart enough to take it."

"I've never seen Taylor so pissed off." Troy sighed, straightening his black shirt and loosening the top button.

"Let me help you with that." Sharpay smiled and undid the top button for him. Troy smiled and the two kissed with his arms wrapped around hers.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Troy complimented.

"Oh, you like it?" Sharpay moved out of his arms and did a little twirl and a series of mock poses, making Troy laugh. She wore a tight, figure-hugging red backless dress that ended just above her knees with a V-neckline and dark red stilettos. Her wavy blonde hair was loose and shone in all its brilliance.

"I like it." Troy smiled, pulling her back in for another kiss. "Happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks."

Sharpay and Troy tore their gazes away from one another and looked to the entrance door of the kitchen to where the interrupting voice had come from. Ryan was standing there with a cheesy grin on his face. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly so that his forehead was extremely exposed. He wore a white shirt with a grey jacket and grey pants. He looked extremely well-coiffed and there was an added sparkle to him. He was standing with Gabriella, one arm wrapped around her back. Gabriella's dark hair was let loose and she wore a long, flowing red skirt with a white wife-beater and a big, loose jacket over the top that was buttoned up to her chest. She looked like her usual beautiful self.

Ryan nodded at the two with a smile and then he and Gabriella walked past them and out of the kitchen and into the back yard where Taylor and Chad were. A moment of silence followed as Sharpay and Troy watched the two leave; their mouths hanging open in awe.

"Are they...?" Sharpay narrowed her eyes a little.

"I mean, they are pretty close these days..." Troy nodded, still looking out after them.

"But it's Ryan and Gabriella..." Sharpay shook her head and looked at Troy. "I mean, RYAN AND GABRIELLA."

A second later and the two spluttered with laughter.

"No way!" Troy laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, definitely not." Sharpay giggled, agreeing.

The prospect of Gabriella and Ryan even having feelings for each other let alone attempting to be a couple seemed absurd. The two were very different people with very different goals in life. Also, Troy had been closer to Gabriella than anyone else he knew and he knew Ryan wasn't her kind of guy. Sharpay also thought that because she and Ryan were so close, she would know indefinitely about any love interests. No, there was nothing going on and the very idea that there might be sounded hysterical.

A moment later and Sharpay heard the front doorbell. She and Troy exchanged a look.

"So how many people did you invite?" Troy quizzed.

"How many people is our senior class?" Sharpay asked in return. Troy's eyes widened but he cracked a smile.

"You're going to have a lot of cleaning up to do after tonight." He smirked, heading to the front door. Sharpay frowned after him.

"Why would I clean? We'd just hire someone to do it. Duh." Sharpay replied, following after him.

* * *

It was 1 AM in the morning and the pool party was still in full-swing. People were dancing by the pool, the DJ was still at his decks, some people were in their bathing suits and messing around in the pool... All in all, it felt like summer, not spring. It was such a perfect night.

Sharpay slow-danced around Troy, the two had their arms around each other, their noses touching... the rest of the world didn't exist.

Sitting on one of the chairs by the pool was Gabriella. She took off her shoes and rubbed her sore foot. Taylor and Chad sat beside her with gloomy faces. A moment later, Kelsi and Ryan appeared by Gabriella's side.

"Come on, you owe me a dance!" Kelsi smiled, taking Gabriella's hand into her own.

"Oh..." Gabriella gave her a sympathetic look. "Kels, my feet ache. I can't go another round."

"What can I say? It was my magic feet." Ryan did a mock-tap dance and Gabriella laughed. Chad cracked a small smile at the boy but Kelsi frowned.

"Yes, it must have been those magic feet." Gabriella smiled. "And now these tired feet need a rest."

"Want me to get you a soda?" Ryan offered to which Gabriella nodded gratefully. "Anyone else?" Everyone else shook their heads and Ryan left.

Gabriella straightened up her jacket and pushed back her hair. She was sweating and dying to go into the pool but given her current state; she was glad she hadn't bought a bathing suit.

"No wonder you can't dance, you've got that big jacket on." Chad remarked.

"I look like a whale. The jacket's staying on." Gabriella grimaced.

"Oh, would you stop?" Kelsi smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Would you stop?" Taylor shot a murderous look at Kelsi and then looked at Chad and Gabriella. "All of you?"

Kelsi's face dropped, Gabriella looked at Taylor with a saddened look on her face and Chad felt a pang in his heart. It had been a mistake to come to a party that night. Neither of them were feeling too good given the fact that every time they went home they had the pressure of their parents on them. Every single living moment was made hell and no compromise situation around the marriage was capable of being made. Both their parents had firmly resolved that they would not support their children in this and it was tearing both Taylor and Chad apart. Their parents thought that by employing this strategy they could bring their children out of these stupid ideas... Chad and Taylor knew this. They also knew that that meant their parents really didn't understand how much they meant to each other and how much they time they had contributed to figuring out what married life was like. They were prepared and they were capable. Yet, their parents just wouldn't understand.

Chad put a comforting hand over Taylor's and squeezed it.

"Do you want to go home, Tay?" He asked softly.

"Yes please." Her voice was barely above a whimper.

"OK, I'll go get our coats." Chad nodded and obediently left.

Taylor looked back down at the floor and a silence grew amongst the three girls.

"Taylor, is there anything I can do?" Gabriella finally asked. "I hate seeing you like this. We all do."

"Unless you can give our parent's personality transplants, I don't think so, Gabs..." Taylor sighed dejectedly.

"Well, personality transplants... I can't do. But..." Gabriella moved over to Taylor and wrapped an arm around her best friend. "Hugs and two pairs of ears willing to listen... that's a different story."

Taylor smiled a little and wrapped her own arm around her friend.

"I know you're here for me... and I appreciate that." Taylor replied. "I just... this is a mess that Chad and I need to solve... ourselves... you know?"

"I know." Gabriella nodded, hugging her friend closer to her. She felt a shadow creep its way over her and looked up to see Chad standing there with the coats and Ryan by his side, with her drink. She let her friend go and watched the couple leave as she took the paper cup from Ryan's hands.

"Thank you." She smiled at him as he sat down by Kelsi.

"No problem." Ryan smiled back.

"So, what's it feel like to be eighteen?" Gabriella asked. "Do you feel different?"

"I kind of feel taller." Ryan frowned and then laughed making Gabriella giggle.

The two sat next to each other and talked as couples danced around them and teenagers shrieked in the pool as Zeke delivered one of his 'cannonball' specialities. Even the J offered an impressed shout-out to that.

It was all in all a perfect, warm night and everyone felt happy in one another's company. Sharpay and Troy were still slow-dancing seductively with their bodies pressed up against each others... It was definitely a birthday Sharpay would put down as one of her favourites of all time. For the first time in her life, she had been excited to have a birthday party not because she was looking forward to the expensive gifts... but because she was looking forward to spending time with people she loved and people who had grown on her... after all, friendship was priceless.

Kelsi sat watching everyone around in, they all seemed to pass her by in slow motion... the happy, the carefree, the drunk... waltzing through their parts in life... and here she sat, next to a girl who she would go to the ends of the world to protect... and that girl didn't even notice her.

A solemn expression rested on Kelsi's face as she stood up and slowly left the party, unnoticed by anyone. That was the good thing about being invisible; no one noticed or even cared if you were there or not. She passed by Troy and Sharpay who were too engrossed in their own little activities to notice her and scowled, slamming the door to the kitchen behind her as she left.


	87. TRAILER

Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak. It's called 'The Final Days' - don't worry, it's not like someone's dying... or are they? LOL! Only messing with ya... or am I? Haha, I'm such a loser.

Anyways, I just wanted to say if you go to my profile page, please check out the new link I added. It's a trailer to 'The Music In Me' on YouTube. Check it out. Let me know what you think.

Here's the link, I've had to put things in brackets cos fanfiction(dot)net doesn't let you put links in stories:

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)?vkyaognJAZps**


	88. The Final Days

**Lani: Thank you for that amazing, very MOVING review, lol! That was so sweet. And everyone else, please check out the trailer I made for 'The Music In Me', it's on YouTube and the link is on my main page. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 79: The Final Days_**

"How long are you going to do this?" Chad looked from his father to his mother; an angry tone in his voice.

The family was sitting at the breakfast table. His dad was reading the paper and munching on a piece of toast whilst his mother was sitting beside him and sipping a cup of coffee. A look of worry crossed her face at Chad's words; he shot them both a demanding look.

"Well?" He asked.

His father folded up his paper and gave Chad a stern look. He put down the paper on the table and picked up his plate and turned around to the sink. Chad's mother looked down into her coffee cup at the dark liquid within it. Chad rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, I'm supposed to be the child but you're the ones acting... childish." He shook his head and stood up from the table, picking his basketball up from the floor and swinging his back-pack up over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

A moment later and a door was heard to slam. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth exchanged dire expressions with one another.

"He's right. How long can we keep this up for?" Mrs. Danforth looked at her husband.

"They'll crack. They always do." Mr. Danforth resolved and picked up his jacket from the back of his chair and proceeded to put it on.

"What if they don't?" Mrs. Danforth sighed.

"They will. Don't worry." He kissed his wife on the cheek and gave her an optimistic smile.

"All I do is worry." His wife replied, smiling a little. "He's a young man now. How long can we keep him on a leash?"

"You would rather he throw his future away over... over some girl?" Mr. Danforth frowned. "He still needs his parents; we know best, don't we?"

"Let's hope so." Mrs. Danforth shrugged, putting down her cup of coffee. "I'm just not so sure about that anymore."

The couple exchanged meaningful looks before Mr. Danforth turned and left the kitchen.

* * *

"What your feeble young minds have failed to grasp is the fact that the future has always been in your hands." Mrs. Darbus lectured.

A class of half-asleep seniors including the entire gang sat in the rows before her and tried to keep their eyes open. As graduation was closely approaching and their workload for their classes was now gradually declining as everything was finishing up; Mrs. Darbus felt it was time for her to deliver her enlightening speech on the prospect of graduation.

"Your time here at East High hasn't been a prison sentence, like many of you may have mistakenly believed." Mrs. Darbus pursed her lips, shooting a glance at Zeke who was tapping a pencil against the table. He immediately stopped.

"No. Rather, this period in your lives has offered you a big piece of clay and all your classes have enabled you to mould this piece of clay. Make no mistake, you were all given your pieces of clay – what you've decided to create out of them is of your own actions entirely." Mrs. Darbus nodded firmly.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and her eyes met Troy's. He gave her one of his brilliantly white smiles where his eyes lit up. It almost made the pain of Mrs. Darbus's never-ending speech seem worth it.

"Clay?" Sharpay mouthed to Troy incredulously. Troy laughed.

"And with that, I think I've fully imparted my pearls of wisdom onto you young members of society. I only hope you take my words away with you into your final few classes and make the most of them." Mrs. Darbus ended and a scatter of relieved sighs came from the students. Martha nudged Kelsi who sat beside her to wake her up. Ryan sprang up to attention as he heard Mrs. Darbus's droning voice drift away. Jason looked around the classroom and then up at Mrs. Darbus, frowning slightly.

"So, uh, what does this have to do with our future, Mrs. Darbus?" He queried. As always, he was the slow one who never quite managed to understand that when a teacher stopped talking – it was a good thing.

However, no one had the heart to shoot him angry looks or plot his death as it sank in for everyone that this would probably be one of the last few times that they would hear Jason ask a stupid question, it would probably be one of the last few times they would sit in this classroom and suffer together... It was a sad thought to consider.

"Well, for Jason's benefit, I guess I could explain-" Mrs. Darbus began, feeling quite happy inside even though she pretended to be annoyed at Jason's short attention span. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for the class, the bell rang for next period. Before Mrs. Darbus could finish her sentence, the class had disappeared.

* * *

"It's understandable that you're parents are having this kind of a reaction." Sharpay shrugged nonchalantly; squinting her eyes as the sun hit them.

Sharpay's legs were stretched out before her on the lush, green grass as she rested her back against the trunk of a large oak tree which wasn't doing a very good job of blocking out the stifling sun.

It was midday and an extremely hot lunch at East High as the gang were assembled around the tree. Chad sat a few feet away from Sharpay with Taylor nuzzling up against the collar of shirt. Troy sat to the other side of Sharpay; facing her, his legs were crossed and he had a book open in front of him. Zeke was sitting near Troy with a basketball in his lap and Jason was lying on the grass and looking up at the sun which his hands over his eyes to shield them from the sun.

"Well, if you sympathise with them so much Sharpay, why don't you just help them rip me and Taylor away from one another?" Chad rolled his eyes at Sharpay; his tone bitter.

"Well, you guys tried the same with me and Troy." Sharpay shrugged, absent-mindedly pulling up clumps of grass from its roots. Taylor shot Sharpay a pissed off look that Sharpay missed. Troy looked between two of his closest and friends and his girlfriend; sensing the tension. He closed his book.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeke queried, frowning at Sharpay.

Sharpay looked up from the ground and suddenly realised she held the attention of the group – except for Jason who was busy trying to decipher the shapes of the clouds... or maybe something shiny had distracted him?

"I mean to say, it's the same thing with your parents." Sharpay explained. "You guys hated me... maybe you still hate me-"

"We don't hate you." Taylor interrupted, an impatient look on her face.

"Fine. You don't hate me **now**, but you hated me." Sharpay sighed. "You hated me because, I guess, we didn't know each other and neither of us really gave each other the chance. Then we did and... things... everything's different now, right?"

"Yeah." Troy nodded. "For the better."

"So your parents don't understand this and so they'll hate it... that's why I said it was understandable that they wouldn't exactly be helping you make honeymoon arrangements." Sharpay finished. There was a silence as everyone pondered this.

"We have to have a honeymoon?" Chad broke the silence, looking worried. Getting to the marriage was hard work enough, he really didn't want to think about a honeymoon.

"No, of course not." Taylor sighed, patting her fiancé's hand. "We're not doing this for the perks of married life, we're doing it to show our commitment."

"Right." Chad smiled a little.

Troy watched the exchange between the two and swallowed hard. He felt a tug in his chest as he looked from them to the beautiful blonde goddess that sat beside him. She absent-mindedly tossed back a strand of golden hair. He had decided a long time ago that commitment meant different things for everyone. Marriage had been a crazy notion... for Sharpay and him... it was crazy. They were moving in together – that was their commitment. He was OK with that. He wasn't brilliant with it, but he was OK. Being with each other was enough.

"I just don't want to think about the wedding... not right now." Taylor shrugged. "I guess, these are our final days of high school and I want to make the most of now."

"It's the end of an era, for sure." Zeke contemplated.

"It's going to be weird as hell waking up and not coming here every day." Troy smiled a little at the thought. "But a good kind of weird."

"You sure you're not going to miss all this, Mr. LA-Big-Shot?" Chad smirked.

"I'll miss you, man. I'll miss lunch breaks. I might even miss kicking your ass in practice every day if I didn't feel so sorry for you." Troy joked. The two best friends shared a moment as they threw insults at each other.

It was going to be the end of an era. Their friendship had been one of the longest-lasting things in their lives and it was strange to think they would have to give each other up in the future. It was also a mind-boggling thought to think that only years ago the two had been enthusiastic young boys who lived to make each day an adventure and thought girls were carriers of the disease known as 'cooties'. Now, years later, one of them was getting married and the other was out there in the big city and ready to make a 'big' something of himself in the world. Yes, time changed a lot of things.

"Gabriella and Martha should be here." Taylor snapped. It bothered her that everyone wasn't making the effort to spend their last few weeks of high school together; after all, these were the only times they would spend together in high school because soon, they would never ever have these lunch breaks again. It was precious time.

"Gabs, Martha and Kelsi are at the gym." Chad informed. "They're going for their new fitness regime thing. I guess they want to fit into some impossibly-sized prom dresses or something."

"They're shaping up for prom?" Sharpay frowned a little. "Now I feel guilty for sitting here and eating like a pig."

"You look amazing, Shar." Troy comforted her. "You'll turn heads at prom, don't worry."

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt to make an effort, Bolton." Sharpay replied primly. "And right now, I'm not making an effort."

"That's because you don't need to worry about it." Troy smiled and kissed Sharpay on the cheek. Sharpay smiled a little but didn't feel entirely convinced. Prom was a big deal for any girl. Sharpay always prided herself on looking extravagant and beautiful and she knew beauty meant you had to suffer. She wasn't even trying for prom and it felt almost... wrong. Then again, who did she have to impress other than Troy? And Troy was already impressed. She smiled genuinely and looked over at him.

"You're right." She returned the kiss. "Thank you."

"Ew. I hear lips smacking against each other." Jason made a face. He was still laying flat on his back and looking up at the clouds. He sat up and arched his back, stretching himself out and yawned.

"Just 'cos you don't have a girlfriend..." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Forget girls." Jason sighed, sitting with his legs crossed. "I'm more worried about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Chad frowned.

"What's tomorrow?" Troy echoed Chad's tone.

"Tomorrow, man." Jason looked at them. "Tomorrow... the future..."

"Oh, that tomorrow." Sharpay spoke dismissively.

"You guys are getting married..." Jason nodded at Chad and Taylor. "And you two are off to LA and even you're a traitor." Jason narrowed his eyes at Zeke. "You with your scholarship at Albuquerque."

"We're traitors?" Zeke laughed. "Man, we worked for this."

"I worked too!" Jason shot back with a harsher tone than expected. There was an awkward silence amongst the group as Jason ripped up a large clump of grass aggressively.

"I'm going to be nowhere, man." He shook his head sadly. "Nowhere."

"That's not true. You're going to be travelling, seeing the world." Taylor nodded sympathetically. "I think that's the best thing you could've done. Take some time out and get your head together... it'll be good for you."

"Yeah, man." Chad nodded in agreement and patted his friend on the back.

"You're not the only one, either." Sharpay spoke up. "Ryan's still clueless and plenty of other seniors are feeling freaked."

"Yeah, and you're travelling, like Tay said. You're gonna figure this out man." Chad promised.

Jason looked at his friends and felt a stab of guilt as he began to re-think his attitude towards them. They seemed to have such beautiful, extravagant lives laying ahead; awaiting them... and him? He was going to travel the world and come back penniless and a bum. But sitting under that big tree, shaded from the strong Spring sun, he blinked up at the sky and thought that right in that moment, with the people he cared about right beside him... just about anything was possible.

After all, the future was in the hands of their generation.


	89. The Losers

**Chapter 80: The Losers**

Ryan Evans stank.

The scorching hot Albuquerque sun was merciless as he pulled on his dark baseball cap and pulled in his earphones for his iPod. It hadn't helped that he was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants which only attracted the heat and add to that the fact that he had just been at the local park after school playing baseball with a couple of juniors and... well, it was a fact.

Ryan Evans stank.

He desperately needed a shower and an ice cold drink; preferably lemonade with about three hundred ice cubes.

He had done something today that he hadn't ever done before in his life. He had cut his last class after lunch and had ended up sitting on a park bench and blinking wordlessly as people passed him by. He wasn't cutting class because he hated the class, he wasn't even cutting because he was upset... at least he didn't think he was. He wasn't feeling anything at that moment; he was just numb.

The fact of the matter was that the bell had rung for lunch and as Ryan had stepped out of Mrs. Darbus's class after what seemed like another one of her never-ending speech; he had suddenly come to an incredible realisation. Time was passing him by. His friends were passing him by. He watched Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha talking animatedly as they walked passed him and down the hallway; their gym bags slung over their shoulders. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Sharpay pulled a face as Troy jokingly tried to run a hand through her hair to mess it up, she dodged and frowned and he laughed. Chad and Taylor followed after the happy pair with grim looks on their faces; their arms crossed across their chests. Jason slammed a basketball at Zeke who caught it just as they, the last two, vanished around the corner where the lockers ended. Ryan blinked and they were all gone.

He had felt his throat close up and the walls of the hallway close up on him; he could feel his food rising up his throat and beads of sweat on his forehead. He had to get out of there. He had to leave. That was all it took. He turned in the opposite direction and walked through the double doors that were the exit, yanked them open and a flood of bright sunshine struck his face. He had inhaled the fresh summer's air and felt a little better. He decided to get out of school and so he kept walking, never once looking back.

The future was not something to be afraid of. High school would end like many things in a person's life ended. It was a stage you went through and by the end of it, you were older and more mature. He wasn't afraid of ending high school. It wasn't graduation day itself that worried him. It was the fact that everyone around him had direction and a sense of purpose. Sharpay was born for the stage and the stage was exactly where she was going. Troy was multi-talented, he could've done anything but he chose his first love; basketball. Gabriella was going to be this great doctor. Sasha Mahone, the cheerleader, was going to New York to be a professional photographer. Kent Roberts, captain of the Chess team, was one of the first students at East High in seven years to be accepted into Harvard. They were his peers and they were going to become amazing, great things.

What was he going to do? That was the question which echoed throughout his mind. It was the question his parents asked him every day. He had managed to get his father to hold off on his plans to drag Ryan into his company up in New York. Ryan did not want to be what his father was – an absentee father who compensated by building a lavish swimming pool and letting his children live off credit cards. He didn't want to look out of a window at the big, wide world in ten years time and then look down at a desk full of stacks of paper and find himself on the sixtieth floor of some tall skyscraper in a district full of rows and rows of skyscrapers... He wanted to have meaning, have purpose and enjoy his life. Everyone else had found their love, their joy. Him? He thought it was Creative Writing but hours of "No more of this nonsense, Ryan." from his father had changed his mind.

He had put off his future and stalled for time but sitting in that classroom with Darbus droning on about tomorrow, the possibilities that lay awaiting them and how they had reaped what they had sown had made him feel sick and bought back nauseating reminders of his dilemma.

He was glad he had worked off some steam at the park with some of the kids. It had helped to stop him from internally combusting which was a plus more than anything. His only wish was that he had had some deodorant in his bag or maybe even a change of clothes because his shirt was clinging to him. That was why he was headed straight home. Top of his priority list was a shower. Then the icy cool lemonade, of course.

"Hey, Evans!"

Ryan stopped and turned around; looking over his shoulder to see who had called his name. His heart sank when he saw the tall, dark-featured boy who was slowly jogging up the street to catch up with him. Luke.

"Man, we have got to stop meeting like this." Luke shook his head, lightly touching Ryan's arm. "Yikes, man, you reek."

"What do you want?" Ryan glowered at him. He didn't like Beauchaum High or its senior class. Lately, he had grown closer and closer to Gabriella and he despised the rumours and hateful remarks that were filtering through the Beauchaum High hallways about her. She was a good person who had been pulled into a dark, disturbing situation. She didn't deserve any of it and Ryan couldn't think why bad things always happened to good people. Right now, he felt sorry for himself almost for having to put up with Luke's mind-games.

"Nothing." Luke shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his skinny black denim jeans. He fell into step beside Ryan who walked on in a huff, more annoyed than ever by the present company he was in.

"Oh, yeah – right!" Luke's eyes widened and he smiled as he scratched his hair as if he had suddenly remembered something. "Yeah, yeah. I had to ask you."

"What?" Ryan frowned.

"Are you out of the closet yet?" Luke queried with a straight face. Ryan felt his face get hotter as the blood rushed to it. This was another reason why he hated the immature assholes at Beauchaum High. Didn't they know that Ryan had better things to do, better things to concern himself with right now then to care about their stupid rumours that he was gay? He gritted his teeth.

"I mean, I really hope you are." Luke smirked; a devious look flashed in his eyes. "'Cos seriously, seeing you all hot and sweaty like that, I gotta admit, man... it's a turn on."

Ryan felt a disgusted chill run down his spine. He whirled around, stopping abruptly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ryan blurted, red-faced.

"Oh, baby. I love it when you talk dirty to me." Luke smiled, looking amused at Ryan's anger.

"You're an idiot. You're all idiots. You're not funny." Ryan seethed and turned and walked on.

"So that's a no, right?" Luke called after him. "Man, how long are you going to be in denial for? I'm not waiting all year for you. I've got better offers."

"So take them!" Ryan shouted back and then turned and continued walked. He sped up and turned briskly at a row of bushes as he headed down to Gabriella's street. He could've not taken the turning and kept going straight to his street but that would have involved enduring Luke and his smart-ass comments. Ryan just wasn't in the mood and didn't think he'd ever be in the mood to tolerate such a jerk. He had always been teased about his sexuality, he didn't really care anymore. A few more weeks and he could wave goodbye to everyone who ever taunted him because they would all be graduating and suffering out there in the real world. The thought of a penniless Luke scrubbing a wooden floor in years to come bought Ryan some comfort.

A small smile appeared on his face as he looked up and saw that he was three or four houses away from Gabriella's house and pulling into the driveway was her mom's car with Gabriella in the front seat. He headed over to their driveway just as Gabriella and her mom stepped out. His eyes widened a little in surprise as he saw Gabriella step out in a white wife beater and loose-fitting grey sweats with her wavy dark hair pulled up into a high pony-tail. It was her stomach which surprised him. It was bulging out dramatically and her hips were dramatically wider. He had thought Gabriella's tendency to dress in over-sized jackets and her constant complaining that she was overweight was just what girls did: whine and moan about weight issues that didn't exist. However, as he noticed, her issue was very noticeable.

As Gabriella got out, she felt over-exposed and grabbed her jacket from the seat she was sitting in and pulled it on as she slammed the car door shut. Her mother shot her a frown as she looked pointedly at Gabriella's stomach and then headed inside the house. Even her own mother had been horrified at her weight gain and insisted she try harder to lose the weight. She was too young to let something like being fat stop her and weight problems led to other health complications like diabetes and heart disease – how could Gabriella have been so careless? Now, a look of sadness spread across Gabriella's face as, with a disheartened feeling, she began to zip up the over-size jacket. She turned and looked up to see Ryan. A smile broke out across her face.

"Hey you." She smiled. Ryan realised his mouth was hanging open from what he had just seen and looked expressionlessly at her until his eyes met hers, that sparkle in them revived his senses and he returned the smile.

"Hey, Gabs."

"How was last period?" Gabriella asked.

"You weren't there?" Ryan looked at her, puzzled, as he stopped and stood by her. He was careful to keep his distance knowing that he still reeked. Gabriella also seemed to want to maintain a distance but for what reason, Ryan couldn't quite tell. Overall, both of their body language screamed awkwardness.

"N-no. Why, weren't you?" Gabriella frowned.

"No..." Ryan looked at her, unsure of what to say. She was someone who respected school rules and he didn't really know if she would sympathise with his need to clear his head or not. "I just, I had to get away." He added, deciding that honest was the best policy.

"Oh... is everything OK?" Gabriella looked concerned. Ryan felt touched by her reaction and was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't going to preach school rules to him. Of course, he didn't know Gabriella had cut class at times herself to enjoy moments alone with Troy Bolton. Cutting class wasn't something she condoned but it wasn't something she judged others for either.

"Yeah, I mean, it- Well, it will be or it should be soon enough." Ryan sighed. "Just... worried about next year, you know. I'm still not sure what I want to do."

"Well, don't leave those college forms too late." Gabriella advised, smiling a little. "And if you need help, you know where I am."

"Sure." Ryan nodded at her front door. "I know where you live, there's no escaping me."

Gabriella chuckled light-heartedly and Ryan smiled. The tension between them eased.

"So, where were you?" Ryan asked.

"I..." Gabriella stopped smiling and made a face. "It's embarrassing."

"Oh." Ryan felt his face turn red from embarrassment. He knew there were times when a girl said something was embarrassing; it was best to believe her and shut up rather than enquire for details. Gabriella began to laugh.

"Not that kind of embarrassing." She assured, still giggling.

"Oh." Ryan looked enlightened and then chuckled. "OK, then."

"We went to the gym and I guess I'd let myself go a little more then I'd thought." Gabriella sighed, frowning now. "I was OK on the jogging... but then came the stomach crunches..."

Ryan's eyes widened. He had just seen the load that Gabriella's stomach represented and it wasn't looking good. He could understand that it must have been hell doing stomach crunches. He felt a little sorry for Gabriella. She had had a tough few months and been through a lot of stress and trauma. Some people dealt with that through comfort eating and binging on junk food. Poor Gabriella's mother hadn't been around half of the time because she had been so busy with the case so it was understandable that there had been no one to monitor her eating habits and things may have gotten out of hand. At least Gabriella Montez was a smart girl who knew her limits and knew when she had to take action; like she was doing now.

"So... I'm guessing the stomach crunches were not a good idea?" Ryan smiled.

"That's a little bit of an understatement." Gabriella managed a smile despite the bad flashbacks that were coming back to her. She had been sweating like a pig but nonetheless, she was feeling enthusiastic and wanted to do more and more. She felt like she was making real progress and then one of the fitness instructors at the gym had come over to them. He had been young, only a few years older than them, and quite attractive. He had told them to try some stomach crunches because that was always a 'Prom-favourite' for girls looking for a pancake-flat stomach. That was how they had all ended up lying on their backs on mattresses. Kelsi was on her fifteenth stomach crunch when she started to feel painful shudders travelling down her stomach. Martha made it to her fifth or sixth before she was panting and out of breath. Gabriella tried to do one and felt something pull at her back and then a searing heat in the pit of her stomach. Next thing she knew, her mouth had flown open and she had let out an ear-piercing shriek that had attracted the attention of almost everyone in the gym and most embarrassingly – the attention of the cute fitness instructor who had come running over.

It had taken them a good ten minutes to get her up and the fitness instructor as well as Kelsi and Martha had tried to console her by informing her that it was probably because the crunches didn't agree with her or that she hadn't done any proper warm-ups. The fact of it was, however, that she was extremely fat. Her thighs were not perfect but they were alright, her arms were a little pudgy but it was her hips and her stomach that carried most of the flab. Her friends had headed back to school in a rush as they were already a good ten minutes late but Gabriella didn't have the energy and had waited for her mother to come pick her up. When her mother heard the story and saw the state of Gabriella, she had been overwhelmed and annoyed at herself and Gabriella.

Now Gabriella stood in front of Ryan and felt unsure if she wanted to recount her embarrassing ordeal in full. Yet, when she looked at him, she saw someone whose opinion she wasn't afraid of. He had an aura about him that was inviting and welcoming and he made you feel like you weren't being judged. You could confess murder to him and wouldn't feel like he was being judgemental in the least. It was a way about him that he had.

"I couldn't even do one stupid stomach crunch." Gabriella admitted, pouting a little. "I ended up lying there flat on my back and begging for someone to help me up and then... then I couldn't even walk back to school so I called my mom and now, loser Gabriella is here, at home; feeling well and truly defeated and loser-ish."

Ryan gave her a small, lop-sided smile. In that moment, he felt the exact same way. He felt like a loser. He felt like a disappointment. He sympathised with Gabriella although he didn't see her as a loser in the least bit. He would happily trade a little weight problem for the problems he was having.

"You're no loser." Ryan sighed. "I'm an expert in the area, I know."

"Oh." Gabriella laughed. "I think we both are."

"Yeah, but it's been my major for college since the day I was born. I think I have you beat there." Ryan smiled. Gabriella giggled.

"Wow, OK. OK, you got me beat." She nodded. "Well, would the winner like some lemonade?"

Ryan smiled a little. "Only if I can have all the ice cubes I want."

"It's a deal." Gabriella smiled.

The two walked up the drive and towards the front door to head into the house. Neither of them knew what the future held for them. Neither of them could anticipate that in a year's time the two would be thousands of miles away from each other leading such opposing lives that a relationship between them was unthinkable. Yet, for that moment, in that time, it was nice for the two to enjoy one another's company and speculate about whether or not they could function as something a little bit more than just friends.

* * *

**I can't believe I'm nearing the end of writing this, it seems like I only started it a few weeks ago. Only about fifteen-ish chapters to go! I hope you guys didn't mind a completely Ryella-centred chapter but it is important to the development of the plot. Thanks again, you guys rule! Let me know what you think of this chapter and _SoNotEmo _I totally understand, I love Gossip Girl - I actually modelled the character of Jenna on Blair and the character of Luke on Chuck! LOL. **


	90. There's Something About Sharpay

**_Chapter 81: There's Something About Sharpay_**

"Troy, no!" Sharpay laughed as she brushed Troy away from her with her left arm while she desperately hugged the small, brown-packaged box to her chest with her right arm.

"Come on, we don't keep secrets in this relationships." Troy joked, dodging under her left arm and popping up in front of her so that their faces met; his nose was inches away from hers.

"Some secrets are worth keeping." She smirked coolly and then shoved him lightly out of her way and turned and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Troy watched her go, smiling after her.

It was a cold Sunday evening which was unseasonable and unwelcome. Troy and Sharpay had been so used to the warm weather that they spent their evenings out in the back by Sharpay's pool; just talking about their day, finishing up schoolwork or discussing LA and their hopes and dreams. It was an idyllic way to pass the time. However, this evening had bought drizzles of rain and now there was a violent windstorm circulating the town which meant their typical way of passing the time wasn't possible that evening. Instead, the two found themselves confined inside the Evan's house with Ryan who soon grew bored of their bickering and public displays of affection and had retreated to his bedroom to check his emails.

The two had finally decided to watch a DVD and had settled on 'There's Something About Mary' when Mrs. Evans had arrived back from the mall looking extremely worn out. She was unpacking the groceries in the kitchen and discussing the bad weather when she remembered a package that had arrived that morning addressed to Sharpay. Sharpay's eyes had immediately lit up and Troy and Mrs. Evans had exchanged amused looks as she jumped around the kitchen excitedly. When both had asked her what the package was about, she had simply taken it from her mother and put a finger to her lips and winked. She said she had ordered a little something online and it was for her eyes only. Troy wasn't really curious, he knew it was probably something girly – maybe a ridiculously expensive handbag that matched her dress for prom? Nonetheless, he enjoyed teasing her and hounding her for the package and it had made an entertaining ten minutes or so for him.

He now flopped down on the couch and navigated his way around the menu of the DVD and hit 'PLAY'.

"Ugh! I can't believe you're watching without me." Sharpay leapt up from behind him; he smiled and pulled her onto the couch beside him, she curled her legs up and hugged her knees to her chest as he put an arm around her.

"I didn't know how long you were going to be with your secret package." He joked and kissed her cheek and her neck. She smiled, nuzzling against him.

"Sharpay, I'm putting dinner on. Is Troy staying?" Mrs. Evans' voice echoed out from the kitchen. Sharpay looked up and her eyes met Troy's, the two laughed.

"Mom, you might as well make a bed for Troy too." She spoke sarcastically. "Of course he's staying."

"It's your brilliant cooking, Mrs. Evans!" Troy called out, smiling. Mrs. Evans could be heard laughing in the kitchen.

"Just the cooking?" Sharpay frowned.

"Well, there's the added perks of watching you pick out anything green from your plate and put it on Ryan's when he's not looking." Troy laughed.

"You'd think after 18 years, he'd know me." Sharpay shrugged and then smiled. "On Friday, they put out the ballot boxes for voting on Prom King and Queen."

"Yeah?" Troy looked at Sharpay; intrigued by the change of subject.

"Yeah." Sharpay looked up at him, leaning on his shoulder. "I voted for you."

Troy's lips widened into a smile. "Aw. Thank you."

"You're going to be King, you know." Sharpay stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'm not." Troy dismissed her comment, shrugging. "There's a dozen other guys with way better chances then me."

"Ha!" Sharpay scoffed. "Stop with the modesty, Troy."

"Alright..." Troy looked at her. "I guess I do stand a good... OK, a great chance."

"There's no chance about it. They might as well not have a vote for Prom King, you are the King. No one would argue against that." Sharpay smiled. "You're that perfect."

Troy looked at her, uncertain of how to respond. That was the thing about her, she could take you by surprise at the moments when you least expected it and really hit your emotions. He knew people at school respected him and a lot of them would probably vote for him as King, he had a reputation for being the friendly, out-going guy but still... No one had ever really told him this to his face. Everyone thought he was Troy Bolton, the confident, sturdy jock who was arrogant and knew his greatness. Well, Troy wasn't Nathan Strong, he wasn't convinced that he was indeed the best male senior at East High and he wasn't as confident. It was nice to have someone tell him he was perfect, to make him feel perfect. It was nice to be loved by Sharpay.

"You're perfect too." Troy replied.

"No." Sharpay frowned. "I'm not. I won't even get Prom Queen. People hate me at school. I'm going to look horrible at prom."

"No, you're not." Troy looked surprised. Where was the confident, self-assured Sharpay he knew and loved?

"What's this about?" He asked.

"Nothing..." Sharpay sighed. "I guess it's just prom and graduation. They are kind of big deals, you know?"

"I do know." Troy smiled.

"Well, ever since I was a little girl, it's all I've thought about. The social event of my life. Prom and graduation. I mean, sure, Prom Queen was a dream once upon a time but now, I just feel like I've been waiting to go to prom and grow up all these years and now it's finally coming around... I'm not even ready."

"Shar, you are ready. You're beautiful... you're glowing." He smiled and Sharpay smiled back. "You don't need to add these pressures on yourself. Just go and have a good time."

"That's easy for you to say, Mr. Prom King." She sighed, leaning back on the couch and staring at the TV.

"Whose to say you won't be Mrs. Prom Queen?" He asked. Sharpay blinked at him.

"How about the entire student body who isn't you?" Sharpay retorted, smiling sadly.

"Stop worrying about it. It's just one day." Troy sighed, pulling her into an embrace.

"Yeah, one day that I've fantasised about for as long as I can remember." Sharpay pouted. "I knew I should have gone to the gym with Gabriella and Kelsi. I really need to look good."

"And you will!" Troy assured, laughing. "Now, can we please watch the hilarity that is Ben Stiller?"

"I guess..." Sharpay sighed, sitting up. "Adam Sandler's kicks Stiller ass though."

Troy stopped, his mouth hanging open in shock and looked at Sharpay with wide, surprised eyes. "Adam Sandler better than Ben Stiller- Who are you?" He demanded. Sharpay laughed and shoved him, making him snap out of his serious state and laughed.

* * *

"I just don't know what we're going to do."

Taylor folded her arms across her chest and looked from Gabriella to Kelsi and then back at Gabriella.

The three girls were sitting inside Kelsi's bedroom; Kelsi was sitting cross-legged on her bed whilst Gabriella sat at Kelsi's computer and swivelled around in the chair to face them. Taylor sat on a chair to the other side with a serious expression on her face.

"Well... it's pretty logical." Gabriella spoke.

"Logic I can do, Gabs. This isn't logical. It's impossible." Taylor groaned. "My damn parents... damn them, damn them..." She shook her head, a pained expression on her face.

"Tay, don't say that." Gabriella grimaced, looking sad for her friend. "They think what they're doing is best for you."

"But it's not!" Taylor shouted. "If they would have a little faith in us then maybe they would see how great this relationship works. But no. Even after 18 damn years of me being the golden, over-achieving child; a little trust is still too much to ask for from them."

Gabriella didn't know what to say in response to that. There had been a great tension between her and Taylor as of late and an even greater one between Taylor and Chad. The fact that their families were unhappy with their decisions made their lives hell. It must be hard for them to have to cope with it all because both of them were determined to become legally recognised as a married couple but at the same time, they were still young and still wanted their families there to support and guide them throughout their marriage. It was one of the worst situations anyone could be put in.

"Well, what have they said?" Kelsi asked.

"That this wedding isn't happening. That it's all a stupid idea and that in ten years time, I'll be thanking them." Taylor retorted spitefully. "Like hell I will."

"Taylor, you and Chad... in my opinion, should just do it." Gabriella stated sympathetically. Taylor looked at her, considering this.

"You guys know what you have, it's something special that I'm not even sure I understand but so long as you guys do, then I guess that's all that matters." Gabriella shrugged. "So just get married. Stick with the plan. We go to the registry office after graduation in our formal clothes, the Wildcats will be your witnesses and you'll have your simple ceremony."

"But what about their parents?" Kelsi frowned.

"They're parents will just have to learn to accept it." Gabriella sighed. "If I was in this situation, and I felt the way you're feeling, Tay... I'd know my mom would never understand my relationship no matter how hard I tried to explain it to her. The best thing would be for me to prove it to her by letting her see for herself. When you're parents see how great things work out for you as a married couple, I'm sure they'll come around."

Gabriella nodded positively. Taylor considered all this and to her, it made a lot of sense. Lately, she had not been communicating well with any of her friends because of the situation she was in. It was something so different to what any of them had ever been in and she didn't really think she could turn to them for help. However, now that she listened to Gabriella's pearls of wisdom... she felt proud to have such friends because she found Gabriella's advice to be eye-opening and pretty darn good.

"That sounds... good." Taylor smiled. "Thank you, Gabriella."

Taylor got up and hugged Gabriella; Gabriella giggled and hugged her friend back.

"It's worth it to see you smile." Gabriella sighed.

"Gabs has all the answers." Kelsi smiled at Gabriella.

"I don't know about that." Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed. "I mean, I wish I did but considering I've still got my fair share of problems, I doubt it."

"Ooh and is this problem called Ryan?" Taylor looked enquiringly at Gabriella. Gabriella started to laugh again and then looked away, blushing.

"No... he wasn't what I was thinking of but now that you mention it..."

"What is going on with you two?" Taylor prodded and then stopped, looking at Kelsi who was looking at the two with a fixated expression in her eyes. It suddenly occurred to Taylor that Gabriella probably had only confided to her the situation with Ryan. Judging by the surprised look in Kelsi's eyes, Taylor guessed right.

"Ryan Evans?" Kelsi frowned. "Gabs, really? Why? You could do so much better."

"What's wrong with Ryan?" Gabriella looked a little hurt. Letting a guy into her life wasn't easy for her. Everything that had happened with Nathan and Troy had left her damaged and scarred for life. She always felt more insecure around boys she didn't know now more then she had ever done so before and part of that was because she didn't trust herself. What had happened that night on that cliff had been extremely out of character for her and she had hated the person she was on that cliff. She had been wild, irresponsible and careless... and all of that had cost someone their life.

Ryan Evans was different. He had this way of making you want to open up your heart and confess all your sins to him and he made you feel like the best person in the world even if you had done the worst thing in the world. It was a quality within him that he probably didn't even know he had. Nonetheless, he didn't put the traditional pressures of a relationship with Gabriella but he didn't hide away his feelings either. He had told her he really liked her and was so happy they had gotten to know each other a lot more. Over some lemonade, he had even admitted he was kind of glad she wasn't with Troy anymore!

It was all developing naturally and over time and Ryan and she were taking their time and enjoying one another's company rather than worrying about hand-holding in public or formal dates. It was nice. That was why Gabriella found Kelsi's ignorant remark distasteful. It almost sounded like Gabriella had just picked up Ryan randomly but then again, she had to remind herself that Kelsi didn't know how her relationship with Ryan was developing; Kelsi didn't understand. The good thing was that Taylor was in a relationship that was having difficulties itself and she understood that friends needed support in these matters. Maybe it was the fact that Kelsi had never had a boyfriend and that was why she seemed to dislike the relationship Gabriella was now having?

"He shares genes with Sharpay. What could be more wrong than that?" Kelsi remarked, laughing. When her two friends didn't join in, Kelsi stopped and blinked at them. Gabriella looked confused and Taylor was frowning.

"Seriously, what is your issue with Sharpay?" Taylor queried. "Everyone else has moved on, even Gabriella has... so what is your issue?"

Kelsi felt her heart thudding violently in her chest. Her entire body felt extremely hot and the room felt like it was spinning. She could see Gabriella and Taylor's probing eyes searing into her skin. She fixed her gaze onto Taylor and wanted to jump at the girl and attack her. Yet, she didn't. She swallowed hard.

"I..." She stopped.

"It's just, we know Sharpay's always been a hard person to get along with but maybe if you spent time with her, you'd understand her better?" Gabriella suggested, seeing Kelsi's face turn red. "You guys haven't really bonded."

"And I'd rather not bond with her." Kelsi snapped, surprising Gabriella and even herself. Gabriella was the one person she didn't want to hurt and she was the one person she would hurt others for. Gabriella felt like another part of her and she couldn't harm herself or anyone apart of herself. She immediately regretted her response when she saw Gabriella's face drop.

"I-I'm sorry." Kelsi spoke hoarsely. "I didn't mean to be so crabby."

"It's OK." Gabriella smiled a little.

"We just wanted to know what the deal was." Taylor shrugged. "I mean, we've all had our crosses to bear with the girl so we're not judging."

"Well, it's pretty simple." Kelsi smiled calmly. "Sharpay's always stolen my music, she's always taken the spotlight and she's never apologised for it. I know you guys are getting closer to her but she ignores me. She still treats me the way she used to and she still hasn't apologised or tried to talk to me. Because of that, I assumed she didn't want to be friends so excuse me if I'm not inviting her to sit around a campfire with me and sign nursery rhymes."

"Yeah, well that's Sharpay's deal." Taylor shrugged. "You have to make the first move. And talking of making a move... Gabby?"

Taylor stood up, stretching out her legs and then looked expectantly at Gabriella who also stood up.

"Oh right." Gabriella picked up her handbag from Kelsi's bed. "We're going to shop for a new prom dress for me. Considering I'm only getting bigger."

"No you're not." Kelsi assured. "You'll be the old Gabriella before you know it. I'll just go grab my bag."

"No, it's OK." Taylor spoke up, heading to the door of the bedroom. "We're going to make a quick stop at the mall, nothing major. You can stay and relax here, you don't need to come."

"Yeah." Gabriella admitted. "I appreciate it but I've got Tay on Prom Dress Duty with me."

"Oh." Kelsi looked kind of disappointed as she stood up by her bed. "OK, well... good luck."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled genuinely and left, following after Taylor. "Bye."

Kelsi watched her go and the expression on her face turned sour the minute she was out of sight. A moment later, she heard the front door slam which announced to her that she was now alone in the house. Her father was at the police station, working a late-night weekend shift and her mother was away on 'business'. The loneliness was unbearable sometimes but sometimes, times like this in particular, the loneliness was bearable.

Why?

Because it was times like these that Kelsi had plans and ideas to act on.

She was still angry at Taylor. Her hate for the girl had emulsified over the past few months. She hated her in-your-face attitude and was secretly glad that Taylor was having problems with her family and her marriage. It had made Kelsi's day. Taylor deserved it. How dare she bring up Kelsi's attitude towards Sharpay? What the hell was she, a Sharpette all of a sudden? Had the entire school gone mad? Only the other day in the cafeteria she had heard groups of girls stating they were 'obviously' going to vote for Sharpay as prom Queen because it made 'sense'. Just because she was Troy's little bitch.

Then there was Gabriella being taken in by Ryan. He was nothing but pathetic. Kelsi was sure Sharpay had concocted an evil plan that would keep Troy from going back to Gabriella, she was sure Sharpay had told Ryan to woo naive Gabriella so that Gabriella would stay out of the picture.

Prom this, prom that. Sharpay and everyone talked about it as if it was going to be the best night of their lives and what killed Kelsi was that it would be. It would be beautiful and memorable. Everyone would be happy, dancing and laughing... and she would be on the sidelines, date-less, ugly and ignored as always. No one would make the effort to include her because they would be too caught up in their own ways – even Gabriella would now be with that jerk Ryan.

Kelsi's mind worked furiously as she lay flat on her stomach on the floor of her bedroom and stuck her head under her bed. She stretched out an arm and felt around in the dark until she felt a cold, smooth surface. It was a shoebox. She pulled it out and then sat on the floor with her legs crossed and removed the lid. Inside it was the spare phone she had used to call Sharpay with when she had been blackmailing her. There was an organised photo album now also with picture after picture of Gabriella. Then there was the small cylinder-shaped container that held the pills. Kelsi picked up the container and stared at it. A smile spread across her face.

Of course prom would be memorable. It would be memorable to her and everyone else. Yet, Sharpay would probably remember it as the worst night of her life, if she remembered it at all... Maybe Kelsi would luck out and Sharpay _would_ disappear off the face of the earth.

* * *

**Hey! Just wondering: are my chapter lengths OK? I think they may be too long and I don't want to shove bulks of details into one chapter when you would prefer it to me more spaced out, maybe? Just wondering. Let me know! And Lani: sweetest reviews ever! Thank you!**


	91. Odd Couples

**_Chapter 82: Odd Couples_**

"Shar... maybe you could wear something else instead?" Troy spoke out softly.

"NO!" Her voice came from the other side of the door with an annoyed shriek.

It was an exceptionally warm evening in Albuquerque and Troy was at the Evan's house. He had arrived twenty minutes ago and for the first time in a long time; he had actually been nervous to see Sharpay.

It was prom night, after all.

He had spent over an hour getting ready and brushing down his smart, black suit and arranging his hair; he had had darker highlights put into his hair and found it suited him well. He had gotten into the car his father had given him and driven to Sharpay's and then driven straight back home again before he had even made it half way to hers as he realised he had forgotten her corsage. It was an old, silly tradition but he wanted to honour tradition that night because he knew that prom was a big deal but that to Sharpay; it meant a lot more. She was going to have an amazing time because for the first time; she would have real friends and be in company she really wanted to be in.

Mr. Evans had opened the door and this had made Troy even more nervous. Of all the nights that Mr. Evans could have been away on business; he couldn't be away on this big night when Troy was already feeling nauseous?

He and Sharpay had never officially had a formal 'first date' kind of situation happen between them. Hanging out and talking came naturally when they were together... everything with her was so easy and care-free. However, the strict, rigid regime of prom demanded some structure to their night and some plans. It meant Troy had to make sure his car was in good working order, meaning it wouldn't break apart into a million pieces half way to the school. He also had to make that special, extra effort in his clothes and hair which was something he wasn't used to. The only part of it all that he wasn't worried about was her: Sharpay.

He already knew how much he meant to her and how much she loved and valued him. He didn't have anything to prove to her tonight; all he had to do was be there for her and enjoy the pleasure of her company and he wanted to do just that.

After sitting down in the living room and waiting for Sharpay for a good ten minutes, Troy was left alone with the TV as Sharpay's father disappeared into the kitchen where Mrs. Evans was. Troy felt awkward sitting there alone and so decided to head up the stairs and urge Sharpay to hurry up.

He had found her bedroom door closed and had patiently knocked to which she had responded that she was nearly done but she was having trouble closing the zipper on her dress.

Troy now regretted suggesting she wear something else instead. He had just replayed his comment to himself in his head and realised how pathetic and idiotic it sounded. The girls had all been planning their prom dresses for months and in the case of some of them; since kindergarten. It must be a pretty special dress and Troy knew Sharpay would look astounding in it. She had this graceful way about her of making every outfit she wore look flawlessly and effortlessly hot.

"Well... do you need a hand?" Troy smiled, pressing his forehead against the wooden door of her bedroom. There was silence on the other side for a moment.

"But then you'll see the dress." Sharpay's voice rang out in a high-pitched whine.

"I'll see it anyway, babe." Troy laughed.

"No. I wanted it to be me walking down the stairs and you standing there with flowers. You know? The classic prom-movie moment when the guy first sees the girl! Like in 'There's Something About Mary'." Sharpay could be heard to sigh angrily. She was clearly frustrated at the dress.

Troy's mind was on other things. His eyes widened as he mouthed "Shit!" to himself. He knew he had forgotten something. Flowers.

Then again, didn't a corsage count?

Of course it didn't... or did it? Troy felt frustrated himself.

"Oh, it's no use!" Sharpay groaned. "I need you, Troy."

Troy smiled at her last sentence and quickly forgot the inner battle he was having with himself over the flowers and turned the door handle and opened the door to walk in.

A very annoyed looking Sharpay was standing before the vanity mirror opposite her bed. Her hair was perfectly coiffed with curly, golden locks that hung down over her naked shoulders. She was holding up a crimson, sparkly dress against her chest and pouted when she saw Troy.

"It won't go up. It hates me." She whined, half-sobbing, half-frowning. Troy laughed and walked over to her and placed a kiss on her neck and then on her cheek.

"You look... amazing." He kissed her lips, smiling. "And smell amazing too!"

"The zip!" Sharpay cried impatiently. She turned around and faced her mirror. Troy looked down at her bare shoulder blades and then further down to the small of her back where the zip started. The dress was a strapless mini dress that was raised just over her thighs and sparkled. It suited her a lot. She looked extremely sophisticated and beautiful. He doubted whether Sharpay would have any trouble at all standing out at prom.

He pulled the zip up and then found a problem just as the dress began to hug her hips. The zipper refused to budge upwards.

"What the hell..." Troy frowned as he pulled the zip up again in another attempt.

"See, I told you." Sharpay sighed.

"Don't – Wait, breathe in." Troy commanded. Sharpay breathed in, sucking in her stomach and Troy pulled the zip up in one quick swift movement. It zipped up to the top just under her shoulder blades effortlessly. Troy smiled and kissed her neck from behind, wrapping his arms around her and hugging his back against his chest.

"There, all done." He smiled. "What kind of evil dress is this that it doesn't even fit you?"

"It's a size zero." Sharpay frowned. "Which means if I breathe tonight, I'm going to pop out of it."

"Why did you get a size zero dress?" Troy frowned, letting his hands drop to her sides. "Isn't that unhealthy?"

He looked at her face which was reflected in the mirror in front of them. Sharpay was looking down at the jewellery lying out on the table in front of her.

"Because this was the dress and it only came in that stupid size." She replied. "And now everything's ruined. You've seen me."

"No, it's not ruined." Troy smiled. "Wait here. Count to ten and then come downstairs, OK?"

"Why?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Just do it, Shar." Troy laughed, running out of the room. Sharpay watched him go and smiled a little to herself. She was enjoying this. The preparation for prom, the doting boyfriend... it was almost how she imagined her own prom to be. It wasn't picture perfect but it was perfect in the sense that where she was right now and the people that she was with were making her happy. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips, and began to count as she walked out of the room.

"Seven... eight... nine... ten!" She walked out of her bedroom and to the top of the stairs.

Troy stood at the foot of the stairs, he had one hand shoved into his pockets and was absentmindedly looking around the hallway. He looked up as Sharpay appeared and his eyes widened. He pretended to act as if this was the first time he was seeing Sharpay.

"Wow... Shar, you-you look stunning." He smiled.

Sharpay looked down at him, uncertain of how to react. She burst into a fit of giggles in the end and ran down the stairs and straight into his arms.

"You're such a goof!" She shrieked, laughing. Troy wrapped his arms around her and took his hand out of his pocket, passing her the boxed corsage.

"I'm only a goof because you make me that way." He smiled, passing it over to her. Sharpay looked down at the box and took it into her hands with a similar smile.

"I love you." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He looked at her with a longing look in his eyes and then kissed her forehead.

"Oh no!" Sharpay crinkled her nose a little as she straightened up. "My hair! Bolton, how could you let me mess up my hair?!"

"What did I do? You came onto me!" Troy exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, you wish!" Sharpay responded scornfully as she ran a hand through her hair and walked over to the large mirror that hung in the hallway. Troy laughed as he watched her fuss over her hair. At that moment, he felt his phone vibrate in his breast pocket and turned away from Sharpay as he dug his hand into his pocket and bought out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Troy." Ryan's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, Ryan. What're you doing?" Troy looked around and behind him as if expecting to see Ryan.

"Well, I was just wondering if you and Sharpay had headed out yet." Ryan queried.

"What? No- no, we're just getting ready to leave." Troy replied, still confused. "Wait, man. Where are you?"

"Oh... I, uh, I'm.. I'm just picking up my date. I'll see you guys there, alright? Bye." Ryan hurriedly shut the phone.

Troy snapped his cell phone shut; a surprised look on his face. When he had been discussing prom with the guys, he knew Jason and Zeke were bringing girls from the cheerleading team in true jock style. Yet, Ryan... well, he hadn't exactly asked Ryan about his plans for prom but he had just assumed that when he came to pick up Sharpay that evening; he would also be giving Ryan a lift to the prom too. He had in no way suspected Ryan had a girlfriend or even a date lined up and was suddenly curious as to who this girl could be.

"Hey, who was that?" Sharpay approached him now, her hair was looking more in place – not that it was all that much out of place in the first place.

"Uh, that was actually your brother." Troy smiled to himself. "He's, uh, he's with his date. He said he'd meet us at prom."

Sharpay's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What?" She half-laughed. "Are you sure it wasn't Zeke prank-calling us again?"

"No... no, it was definitely Ryan." Troy laughed and then shrugged. "I mean, I didn't know he was even interested in someone. Did you?"

"Well... no." Sharpay looked a little confused. "It's just... weird. He normally tells me everything."

"Please tell me you don't tell him everything." Troy gave Sharpay an enquiring look; a mischievous smile lingering on his face. Sharpay looked at the expression on his face and started to laugh.

"Well, nothing about that... no, I don't." She giggled. "Come on. The sooner we get to prom, the sooner we can see who she is!"

Sharpay took Troy by the hand and led him out of the front door, Troy followed after her; laughing. A moment later, the front door slammed behind them as the two left to experience what would be a night to remember.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans appeared in the hallway, looking flustered and confused. Mrs. Evans sighed sadly at the closed front door.

"They've gone."

"I didn't even get to see my little girl in her dress." Mr. Evans looked at his wife.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll take lots of pictures." Mrs. Evans reassured him. "They're always Spacing their pictures these days on the Internet."

She turned and walked back to the kitchen. Mr. Evans watched his wife go with a confused look on his face.

"No, honey... it's MySpacing."

She didn't hear him. He found himself standing alone in the hallway and wondering where the years had gone. He looked up the stairs that led to their bedrooms and thought he saw a glimpse of a small, blonde haired girl running up the stairs with fairy-wings on her back with a little boy in combats and a white t-shirt chasing up after her. Hallucinations from the past were visiting him now as his two children became adults. It was horrifying when he thought back to the years gone by. He had blinked and they had gone from two feet tall mini-people to young, independent adults. How long had his eyes been closed for during that blink?

He sighed a little sadly to himself as he followed after his wife.

* * *

Ryan ended the call on his cell phone and gladly shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket. He looked at the his reflection in the bathroom mirror and saw his face had turned an unflattering shade of red. He straightened out his tie and smoothed down the white jacket of his suit.

He was standing in the Montez's bathroom and had just made a phone call to Troy Bolton. He had decided to ring Troy to let him know that he would meet them at prom rather than ring Sharpay because Sharpay would ask too many questions.

Ryan had been nervous about asking Gabriella to be his date for prom but when he asked her; he found she was extremely happy to be his date. He had been glad when he saw her ecstatic response. However, both of them had their own anxieties about attending something as public as prom together but Ryan had the most fears. Gabriella had told him that Kelsi and Taylor knew about their kiss and knew that the two were closer than friends should be. That meant there wouldn't be a lot of shock from Gabriella's side. Yet, Ryan hadn't ever talked to Sharpay about his female crushes let alone confided in her that he was interested in Gabriella. Besides, Sharpay and Troy had always been too caught up in their own little world and problems to notice what was going on between two of the people that were the closest to them in their lives.

Ryan stepped out of the bathroom and then headed down the stairs. Gabriella was standing in the hallway. She was wearing a sparkling long gold dress that fell down to her ankles with a split on the right leg that ran up her leg to reveal a bronzed thigh. The dress was wide and flowy with a wide neck so Gabriella's stomach was not as noticeable as the style of the dress suited wider-hipped girls. Gabriella wore gold bangles on her arms and her dark hair was straightened and hung down by her shoulders. In her hands, Gabriella held a small, gold-sequined purse. She smiled as Ryan came down the stairs.

"Are we all set to go?" Ryan asked, smiling.

"Um, kind of..." Gabriella bit her bottom lip a little. "It's just... Kelsi."

"What about her?" Ryan frowned.

"Can we please give her a ride?" Gabriella asked. "It's just, we were supposed to be going to prom together; just us girls but then, of course, my plans changed and now I feel bad for ditching her... she doesn't have a date."

"Yeah, sure." Ryan nodded. "What about Martha?"

"Martha has a date." Gabriella laughed at Ryan's surprised expression. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I think there's a lot of shock going around." Ryan smiled in response. "Troy sounded shocked when I told him I had a date on the phone. I guess everyone is going to be surprising everyone tonight."

"Hmm, I guess." Gabriella giggled as Ryan held the door open for her to step through. "Why, thank you."

"You're welcome." Ryan mock-bowed and then followed her out.

Outside, it was pitch black. The evening was quickly dying as night settled in. Yet, tonight, Albuquerque was very much alive as kids across the town jumped into their cars in their finest outfits and made their way to prom. The weather even seemed to support the prom night atmosphere by providing a gentle, cooling wind to isolate the heat the day had bought. Ryan and Gabriella made their way out across her lawn to his car.

"Did you tell Troy your date was me?" Gabriella asked, smiling to herself in the dark. She already knew the answer to that question.

"Oh, uh... well, i-it-it didn't really seem appropriate over the phone... you know, I thought we could see them face to face and... yeah, I chickened out." Ryan sighed, giving up his long-winded explanation. Gabriella laughed as she got into the passenger seat.

"It's OK, Ryan." She assured him as he got into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut.

"I just, it felt too awkward." Ryan explained.

"Well, Sharpay and Troy... that was awkward for me." Gabriella sighed. "But I got over it. And those two, they barely notice anyone else in the world these days, it's like they live on planet Troy and Sharpay. I don't think they'll care."

"Good." Ryan nodded, starting up the engine of his car. "I don't want them to care."

"I kind of do." Gabriella whispered as the car roared to life. Ryan didn't hear this and steered his way out of her driveway and onto the main road. Gabriella turned her head and looked out of the window and out at the dark night lying beyond her. She looked at the stars and saw a dozen of them sprinkled out across the black sky.

She liked Ryan. The more she discovered about him and the more his personality was exposed to her; the more she found herself feeling a physical attraction towards him. That was why she was glad he hadn't heard the last comment she had just made. She felt bad herself for making it because she hadn't intended to say it but it had just blurted out. In all honesty, she liked Sharpay a lot more and knew a lot more about her than she had known a year ago. She had felt a mixture of emotions towards Troy; she had felt at times that he hated her, that he was punishing her and other times she had felt like her heart was made only to beat for him and she couldn't live without him. It was true what was said: losing your first love was always the hardest. The pain that she had gone through with her break-up with Troy had been tremendous. That was why she had said just now that she kind of wanted Troy to care that she was with someone else now. She wanted him to care because she had hurt and cared when she had seen him with someone new. It was childish and irrational to think like that but she couldn't help it; when it came to matters of the heart: people were irrational.

Now, as the car sped through the streets and Gabriella watched dark shapes of trees and houses whizz past her; she had no clue that in years to come she and Ryan would regret offering Kelsi Nielson that lift to prom. They would hate themselves and they would regret the fact that they had been responsible for the fact that she had been at prom that night.


	92. Troy and Gabriella

**_Chapter 83: Troy and Gabriella_**

"Wow, East High went all out for prom." Sharpay's eyes widened at the bright lights that greeted her and Troy as he pulled into the student parking lot.

It was night and yet, the campus of East High was full of life and activity. Seniors dressed in their finest gowns, summer dresses and suits were making their way to the entrance. It seemed like everyone was with someone.

The entire school was lit up as lights from within the building flooded the parking lot and the distant sound of cheering students and music could be heard. Troy and Sharpay stepped out of the car to find themselves being greeted by a cold breeze. As the night had become darker, the weather had become colder. Sharpay hugged her arms around herself and shivered. Troy smiled at her and outstretched a hand over to her.

"Shall we go in, m'lady?" He spoke in mock-courtesy.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel like a princess." Sharpay commented in response and reached out her hand to his. The two made their way towards the school building and passed by other groups and couples. Four of the cheerleaders were standing at the entrance and upon seeing one another in their fancy attire; they squealed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"Oh my gosh, Bailey! You look so cute, I told you red was your colour." A dark haired cheerleader remarked to her friend was dressed in a long, sophisticated red gown. She smiled a pleased smile in response and shrugged.

"Well, you're definitely the belle of the ball, sweetie." Bailey smiled a sickly sweet smile. "You didn't tell me you were wearing Vera Wang."

"It was so expensive." The dark-haired girl responded, ignoring the icy yet jealous tone in Bailey's voice as she addressed the girl next to Bailey. "But daddy said it was prom and, well, he was so sweet. He was totally like telling me to spoil myself."

"You look so hot!" The girl next to Bailey commented as she headed inside with the raven-haired girl. Bailey watched them go with a scowl.

"Spoilt brat." She muttered grumpily after them.

Troy and Sharpay witnessed this exchange between the girls as they walked into the school and felt the bright light in the hallways illuminate them. Troy looked at Sharpay; amused. Sharpay was frowning and looking at Bailey. Bailey turned and saw them heading in and smiled a big, wide and impressively fake smile. There was a hint of surprise in her eyes as she saw Sharpay.

"OH... MY... GOD!" She exclaimed; looking wide-eyed at Sharpay. "You look absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Troy felt a sense of pride in walking in with Sharpay in that moment. It was true; she absolutely shone. He wrapped an arm around her waist and steered her closer to Bailey as the girl laughed in response. Troy didn't even notice how reluctant Sharpay was to head over to the blonde-haired cheerleader.

"Oh, Troy..." Bailey smiled and forced laughter. "Sharpay's really got you under her spell, hasn't she? I mean, why wouldn't she? She's so pretty."

"Thanks." Sharpay smiled a little but it was a forced smile. "You look great too, Bailey."

"Aw, thank you." Bailey looked at her outfit, smoothing it out around her stomach. "But I think you're going to be rocking this prom, miss Prom Queen. Whoops, I mean Sharpay!"

Troy laughed light-heartedly and Sharpay found herself being forced to join in at the little 'joke'. She felt a little sorry for Troy at that moment. Troy really didn't realise a thing about girl politics. Right now, he probably thought Bailey was being sweet and genuine. The truth was, Bailey was an experienced backstabbing little liar. The worst thing was, she did it all with a sickly sweet smile on her face. Every compliment she gave Sharpay was secretly a dig at Sharpay. Bailey complimenting her for looking beautiful at that moment? That translated as 'You fucking whore, how could you come in a dress more expensive and designer than mine?' And then the little joke about Sharpay being prom queen? Yeah, that basically meant 'I voted for Gabriella Montez and Troy because I want to see you cry tonight, bitch.'

"Well, you have a fun night, Bailey." Troy smiled. "We're going to go in."

"OK." Bailey smiled, perking up. "You guys have a good time, OK? See you around."

"Bye." Sharpay replied as she and Troy walked off hand-in-hand in the direction of the main hallway.

"See? I wasn't just being biased when I told you you looked great." Troy said, his arm still around Sharpay's waist.

Sharpay pursed her lips and then finally decided she didn't have the heart to burst Troy's bubble that girls at East High were actually two-faced and bitchy. She sighed and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I do see." She looked at him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

As they entered the main hall, the lighting was dimmer. The hall was mainly plunged into darkness with a big disco ball and strobe lighting. A large stage was set up at the front and a live band was playing with a punk-looking female lead singer and two guys on guitar and a girl on drums. People were on the dancefloor and dancing along to the music. Along the sides were tables set up with food and drink. There was a little section set up at the back where a photographer was and couples and groups of friends were getting their pictures taken.

"Wow, everyone looks..." Troy looked around at the people dancing and messing around, laughing or talking and smiled a little.

"Great?" Sharpay suggested, using Troy's own word against him. Troy laughed.

"No. Everyone looks different... but a good different. We all look so formal and grown up." Troy shrugged. "Weird, right?"

"About time, more like!" Sharpay nodded and Troy laughed and placed a kiss on her lips and then took her by the hand again.

"Come on, we have to dance."

"Troy boy!"

Troy and Sharpay looked over to where the voice was coming from. A wide-eyed Zeke was heading over to them. He had done his best to smarten up but already, they could tell that he had been hitting up the dancefloor a little too early. The top button of his white shirt was undone and he had his very formal looking tie tied around his head like a bandanna. His shirt was also not tucked into his pants and he was holding a paper cup full of what was definitely not a non-alcoholic drink. He staggered his way over to them; giggling excitedly.

"Man, you made it- finally!" He wrapped an arm around Troy, Troy let go of Sharpay's hand as Zeke tugged at him.

"Yeah, we did- Woah!" Troy turned his head away from Zeke's face. The boy had definitely been taking a little too many shots of Vodka because his breath stank of something strong.

"What have you been drinking?" Troy laughed.

"Punch." Zeke smiled widely; Troy and Sharpay gave him unconvinced looks. "I-OK, it's prom. It's traditional to add a little spice to the punch bowl."

"Note to self: don't drink the punch!" Sharpay sighed and Troy nodded in agreement.

"Oh... OK." Kelsi looked a little bummed as she held the two paper cups up in front of her.

Sharpay looked over at Kelsi. Kelsi was dressed in a light blue, backless dress and her hair was pulled back and up into a tight bun. She wore a lot of blue eye-shadow that really accentuated her eyes. Her dress was long and flowed down to her legs, only revealing her the calf of her legs. Sharpay blinked at her now, even Zeke and Troy were watching the interaction between the two girls.

"Was... was that for me?" Sharpay asked, a little uncertain.

"Um, yeah." Kelsi gave a small smile. "Kind of a peace offering... I-I mean, I-I know we haven't exactly gotten close and I wanted to change that before, you know, we all split up and it was too late."

Troy smiled to himself as he watched the expression on Sharpay's face soften. Sharpay could try to be as tough and hurtful as she wanted but the truth was; she was one of the most emotional and sensitive people he knew. Everything around her; she took it all to heart and he knew above everything else; she appreciated acts of kindness and honesty. Right now, he knew Sharpay was touched by Kelsi's actions.

"Oh, I... You're right." Sharpay smiled a little. "Well, I can't drink the punch but I will take you up on any offers of sharing a dance with you."

Sharpay laughed and Kelsi smiled brightly and nodded.

"Totally. Yes, we can so do that." She replied eagerly. "I-Uh, I'll go put these away."

Kelsi left with the two paper cups with a smile on her face. The minute she turned away from Sharpay, her expression darkened as she headed over to the drinks table. However, she walked straight past it and past groups of people dancing and talking – all of them too engrossed in their own little sordid lives to notice her. She walked straight into the girl's restrooms and waltzed in, her heels click-clacking against the floor; and was thankful they were empty. She walked over to the sink and emptied out the red liquid into the sink from both cups and then dropped the empty cups into a nearby bin. She breathed in deeply and frowned at her own reflection.

She had been so close to getting Sharpay. So close. Yet, she couldn't let herself become disheartened now. The night was still young and there would still be lots of opportunities. As long as she would get the opportunity to do what she had to do, she would be happy. She sighed and dug her hand into her purse and pulled out the box of pills. She stared at the label on them and re-read it once more. She smiled.

For the first time in a long time, she was thankful about who her mother was. Her mother had travelled the world on her lavish photoshoots and travels and was very much immersed in the trade secrets of the modelling world. One of those secrets was an easier solution to dieting. It was to take these pills. They were illegal in the States but of course, Kelsi's mother often travelled with Hollywood hotshots on their private jets and always managed to smuggle these kinds of things into the country. Of course, the pills were illegal for a reason. Kelsi had heard her father arguing with her mother after he had found them in her purse. He had told her that her glitzy life wasn't worth sacrificing her health for and that she should stop being so insecure and be the grown woman she was. Kelsi had overheard all of this and then finally witnessed her mother grow agitated and tell her father that she would get rid of them and had tossed the pill bottle into the bin. After her parents had left the kitchen, Kelsi had rummaged around the bin and taken then bottle of pills and hid them in her room. This had happened months ago and now she was glad she had kept them because they were going to come in handy.

Kelsi's mother was a grown woman and although using illegal weight-loss drugs was a stupid thing to do; her mother was also educated in these issues and knew what was a smart dosage to take and understood how to take it and what not to mix the pills with. Kelsi had done some research on them and discovered that when these pills were taken in excess, the pills could cause stomach acids to rip apart the lining of a person's stomach which lead to pollution within a person's circulatory system and could lead to heart failure, lung failure, kidney failure and other health complications. Generally, every website threatened death to the users of the drug. The details were pretty gory but Kelsi had the means to attack Sharpay in this way and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Kelsi pushed the bottle back into the bottom of her purse and zipped it up. She turned firmly on her heels; she had a lot of work to do tonight and really had to get a move on. Right at that moment, she felt focused, she felt in control and most of all... she felt important because she had a sense of purpose.

* * *

Sharpay danced with Troy, his hands were on her hips and her arms rested on his shoulders. A DJ was now playing a slow song and it was mainly couples on the dance-floor.

"I'm still surprised Chad and Taylor aren't here yet." Troy looked around.

"You're thinking about them? I can't get out of my head who Ryan's mystery girl is!" Sharpay was also looking around impatiently. She suddenly stopped as something caught her eye over Troy's shoulder. She stopped swaying to the beat of the song and her eyes widened in shock; her mouth hanging open a little. Troy frowned at her expression and then turned, looking over his shoulder to what held Sharpay captivated.

A few couples away from them were Chad and Taylor, the two of them were actually smiling and laughing as Chad poured them drinks from the punch bowl. It was a couple near them who were dancing together with their arms around each other to the slow dance that Troy realised had surprised Sharpay.

The dark-haired girl was wearing a long gold dress and had a hand that was grabbing onto the waist of the guy's white-suited jacket. The platinum blonde guy had both his arms wrapped around her waist and the two were dancing extremely close. Troy's heart skipped a beat when he realised he was watching Gabriella and Ryan. Gabriella looked up at Ryan, a big smile on his face as Ryan whispered something down to her. The intimacy between the two and how naturally they seemed to move together seemed unnatural but then again, it only seemed that way because it was unusual and almost an unthinkable thought to consider the two as being in a real working relationship.

"So how long do you think my brother and Gabriella have been sneaking around?" Sharpay smiled a little.

"Sneaking around?" Troy frowned, still looking at the two.

"Yeah. I mean, obviously, this isn't their first date." Sharpay shrugged. "No girl lets a guy hold her that close unless they've at least kissed before."

"Shar, you do realise you're talking about your own brother, right?" Troy looked at her.

"Ugh, not until you reminded me!" Sharpay made a face and Troy laughed. Sharpay smiled at him. "You OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He queried, trying to be nonchalant.

"I don't know, I mean, that's just your ex-girlfriend. I don't know, I really don't." Sharpay sighed.

"Alright..." Troy chuckled softly. "It just... it feels weird. I mean, look at them. If they were scared to be open about themselves then they could have at least been a little bit more subtle when they finally came out public."

"Agreed." Sharpay looked over at them. "Seeing Ryan that close with a girl is starting to make me queasy, I could've done with a warning."

"I think we should go over there... Get this over and done with." Troy tugged Sharpay by the hand and Sharpay reluctantly followed.

Gabriella noticed a shadow falling over her and Ryan as she danced and stopped and turned her head. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her throat go dry as she saw Sharpay and Troy approaching them. She let her hand drop to her side from Ryan's waist and he also let her go as he sensed something was amiss.

As Ryan turned and saw his sister and her boyfriend, he felt something flutter in the pit of his stomach. He realised he was scared and he didn't even know the reason.

"You guys are so sly!" Sharpay exclaimed, a glitter in her eyes. Gabriella giggled a little and both Troy and Ryan were glad that a little bit of the tension had been relieved.

"Uh, we tried to be." Ryan joked. "I guess we'd make sucky undercover agents then."

"Well, you could always master in shocking and surprising everyone." Troy quipped. "I mean, you guys, how-uh, how long...?"

"Not long." Gabriella spoke quickly. She felt her face redden and saw a similar reaction in Troy. The two of them no longer harboured feelings of deep love for one another, instead, they had a mutual respect for each other and cared about one another a great deal. Of course Troy had felt that awkward tug in his heart when he first witnessed Gabriella with another boy in front of his own eyes but that was just an old, automatic reaction. The logical part of him was catching up and he knew he was happy with Sharpay and now Gabriella was happy with Ryan. So long as everyone was happy, there was no problem. Nonetheless, it was an awkward conversation.

"Sharpay!" Taylor interrupted the moment with Chad by her side. A moment later, Martha had also appeared and was standing over Taylor's shoulder.

"Girl, how much did that dress cost?" Taylor looked at Sharpay's dress, impressed.

"The price isn't important." Sharpay laughed as she hugged Taylor.

"No, the important part is she managed to get into it." Troy joked mainly to himself. Sharpay pursed her lips, frowning a little to herself and gave Troy a look. He quickly checked himself and mouthed an apology. He just couldn't help joking about it. He found girls utterly ridiculous when they obsessed over invisible weight problems or if they had extremely low self-esteem. When he looked at Sharpay, he saw perfection whether she was in a thousand dollar size 0 designer dress or whether she was naked and lying next to him. He just wished she could understand that and would stop punishing herself.

Troy's remark seemed to go unnoticed by everyone.

"Martha, hey." Sharpay smiled. "Where's your date?"

"He didn't turn up." Martha shrugged a little, a sad look on her face. She smiled a brave smile. "It's cool, prom night is all about my girls anyway." She wrapped an arm around Taylor and the other around Sharpay. A moment later, a bright flash fell over them and bathed them in light for a split second. Zeke laughed triumphantly as he held up a digital camera.

"Ladies, that was beautiful!" He smiled, staggering.

"Zeke, my eyes were closed!" Taylor glared angrily. "At least warn us before you take pictures."

"Warn?" Zeke's voice slurred a little. "Man, you're the one that should come with a warning. Taylor McKessie. WARNING: Her bark is worser than her bite."

Chad burst into laughter and Troy bit his bottom lip to stop his own laughter. Jason came and joined them, he was also holding a glass of punch but thankfully looked a lot more well-groomed and steady than Zeke. Taylor shot Chad a menacing look which immediately stopped him in his tracks and then turned and glared at Zeke.

"Worser isn't even a word, you idiot." She retorted. Sharpay, Martha and Gabriella laughed. Zeke looked at Ryan and Gabriella, turning his attention away from Taylor.

"Hey, this is your date?" He pointed a finger at Ryan whilst acknowledging Gabriella. Gabriella looked slightly shy but smiled and nodded, side-stepping closer to Ryan. Ryan also smiled. Sharpay looked at the expression on her brother's face and secretly laughed at his goofiness. Everything was going so well, prom was turning out to be amazing and she was glad even her brother was having a good time and that he was truly happy... even if he looked remarkably goofy.

"Alright, man. You're finally getting some!" Zeke held up his hand to Ryan for a high-five. An awkward moment followed as Ryan's face reddened; Taylor rolled her eyes at Zeke's drunken stupor.

"Yeah, and here I thought you were batting for the other team dude!" Zeke continued, unfazed.

"Oh – hey!" Jason quickly stepped in, slapping a hand on Zeke's back. "Let's go get you some coffee, eh, dude?"

"Coffee?" Zeke frowned. "Nah... no. Man... no, but uh, I could use some of that punch..." Zeke trailed off after the punch but Jason steered him away from it and away from the gang. Everyone secretly thanked Jason for ending that awkward moment.

"OK- Uh, h-hey... hello?"

The screeching sound of a microphone's feedback eventually got everyone's attention in the hall and the DJ's music cut down to a lower volume. Everyone turned to face the stage where a nervous looking Kelsi was standing along with the principal who was also dressed in a fine, black suit. People in the hall halted their conversations or whispered and muttered.

The gang looked up at Kelsi, smiling at her.

"Aw, she looks so nervous." Gabriella smiled.

"I'd be nervous if I was announcing prom king and queen too." Taylor snorted. "I mean, come on, look at the cheerleaders, they're all dying for that tiara."

Sharpay and Troy exchanged looks; Troy took Sharpay's hand into his own and squeezed it tightly. She smiled. Troy didn't view prom queen or king as important but he knew that Sharpay would want to be queen and if she was queen, well, then he wanted to be her king.

"Uh, w-we have the results for prom king and queen and they'll be announced by our principal." Kelsi spoke and a few people in the crowd cheered. "You guys um, you all voted over the period of the last few weeks and Mrs. McBaine, our school receptionist did the final count of the votes and the results are in the envelope which will now be announced."

Kelsi stepped to one side as the principal took centre stage and stood over the microphone.

"Well, this is certainly a big night for all of you, I'm sure." He smiled, looking out into the crowd. "The good news is you all at least look like civilised citizens of society."

A few people giggled at the joke and one guy shouted out 'LAME!' much to the disdain of the principal who cleared his throat and then proceeded at tearing open the envelope.

"Well, your Prom Kings and Queens for Prom 2008 are..." He squinted down at the piece of paper before him. "Uh, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez." He smiled widely as he looked out into the crowd. "Congratulations, Troy and Gabriella!"

A few people clapped but they were forced claps. Nearly everyone was holding their breath. Most people were confused because they had expected Sharpay to win. She was Troy's girlfriend so, like it or not, she was going to have to be Prom Queen otherwise it would just be wrong and unfair.

Gabriella's mouth hung open in shock as did Troy's. Sharpay stood beside him and felt flushed all of a sudden. She felt like she had heard wrong. Maybe it had been her name after all?

"Troy and Gabriella?" The principal looked out into the audience again. "Get up here!"

Standing behind the principal, Kelsi picked up the two sashes and the crown and tiara with a small smile on her face.

**OK, so I checked my reviews last night and realised how mean it was to leave you guys on such a cliffhanger that I have been building up to for a while now so I bought you this chapter and there will be another chapter that will conclude prom. So enjoy!**

**Also, Lani: I can't work this PM system so drop me a message on MySpace or maybe email me on my AIM address? I'd love to help out.**


	93. Tragedy

**_Chapter 84: Tragedy _**

"Troy and Gabriella?" Their principal's confused voice rang out through the hall.

By this point, a few people had begun to mutter here and there. The cheerleaders were looking around frantically trying to pinpoint Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella's exact locations so that they could see the scandal unfold first hand; they had excitement and anticipation written across their faces.

Sharpay's heart was at a stand-still. Troy had assured her, over and over, that being elected prom king and queen wasn't that big a deal. It didn't represent the basis of their relationship. Nonetheless, prom king and queen was something public and it showed their relationship to everyone else. It was also something important to her and Troy's constant assurances that she would be his queen had meant she had almost started to believe that she was going to win. She suddenly found the hall to be extremely hot and her face turn red. She was feeling so much in this moment but mainly, her heart was being ripped to shreds because of the symbolism behind Troy and Gabriella's win as prom king and queen. It meant the odds were against her. They all wanted to see Troy with Gabriella. That's what this was. So how was she supposed to feel?

Troy looked at Sharpay, speechless. He swallowed hard and reached over for her hand.

"WOO! Go Troy! YOU THE MAN!" A drunken Zeke cheered from the back of the room. "Get up there with her! TROY! TROY! TROY!"

Jason gave him a harsh thump on the back that shut him up and turned his focus on Jason. A few people giggled at Zeke. Now everyone was looking at Troy. He had no choice. He turned away from Sharpay and fiddling with the collar of his shirt nervously, he manoeuvred his way through the crowd. The principal started to clap and the students joined in as Troy slowly climbed the steps up the stage.

Standing next to Sharpay; Gabriella felt just as humiliated as Sharpay did although she knew Sharpay probably wouldn't be able to understand that. She couldn't believe the cruelty of the student body that they would dig up the past – a horrible past for both Sharpay and Gabriella – on such a night. Gabriella looked at Sharpay and opened her mouth to whisper something when Sharpay's head shot up. Her eyes locked with Gabriella's and Gabriella could see the glimmer of tears within them.

"Go." Sharpay mouthed, grimacing.

Gabriella felt her heartstrings tug at her when she saw the defeated look on Sharpay's face. She didn't want to go up there; none of this felt right: Gabriella felt disgusted and uncomfortable. She felt a tender hand on her shoulder, it was Taylor. She gave Gabriella a sympathetic yet urging nod. Gabriella smiled wryly and then headed up the stage. A few more claps sprinkled across the hall.

The moment Gabriella stepped on stage, Kelsi hurried forward and bought the sash over her head and rested one end of it on Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella stood there, feeling ashamed as she bowed her head for Kelsi to place the tiara on her head. She looked up, the bright lights of the stage pouring down on her as Kelsi stepped back to see Troy standing facing the audience with his crown and sash on. His eyes were firmly fixed on Sharpay; an unreadable expression on his face. Was it guilt? Gabriella timidly stood beside him but couldn't bear to face the audience and so stood there, looking like a princess, with her head bowed down.

"Your prom king and queen of 2008!" The principal boasted into the microphone and led another tirade of applaud. This time, people applauded a little more whole-heartedly. Kelsi watched the two on stage from behind them and clapped enthusiastically. Gabriella didn't look very happy and Troy looked pissed off. Kelsi bit her bottom lip to suppress a giggle. Of course Gabriella wouldn't be happy. She was making all the wrong choices in her life. Ryan Evans? Gabriella was so lost and misguided. Yet, standing there on the stage before her; Kelsi marvelled at what she had made happen. It was the first time that it dawned on her that she wasn't just doing this for Gabriella Montez; she felt affection for her but mainly, she did it for the power trips. Gabriella was just the excuse she used to justify her actions to her conscience but what she had always subconsciously known now came to surface: her world was one where she had very little control, she spent so much time being ignore and overlooked... she was a nobody. But right now? This was her stage and the world full of people... they were her pawns, her actors; she could manipulate them and their storylines, she had the ultimate power. She felt like Shakespeare almost.

Now, she looked around and then inconspicuously slipped her hand into her purse and felt around with her fingers until she felt paper. She had been in charge of bringing the envelope with the results in it from the school receptionist's office. She had counted up the votes that day during school time and then left it locked in her cabinet which Kelsi had been entrusted the key to as she was helping with the organising of prom. When Kelsi had been told it was time for her to fetch the envelope, she had gone to the office and taken the envelope and stuffed it into her purse and given her own unopened envelope to the principal; it was one she had brought from home with Troy and Gabriella written on it as the winners. Now, as Gabriella and Troy were allowed to head off the stage, Kelsi also disappeared off as the DJ started to talk about the prom king and queen behind the stage curtain so that she was backstage. She pulled out the envelope and tore it open and then looked at what the real results were: 'Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans'. Kelsi's mouth curved into a smirk. Just as well she had acted when she had.

An embarrassed Troy and Gabriella scrambled off the stage as the music began and the lights dimmed. The DJ announced he was dedicating the next song to the prom queen and king couple and other couples began to flock to the dance floor. Troy and Gabriella hurried over to their friends; Troy tore off his sash and handed his crown to Ryan as he passed him. He headed straight for Sharpay and wrapped his arms around; scooping her up in a big hug.

Sharpay's eyes widened; she felt a little overwhelmed. She had managed to push everyone away whilst Troy and Gabriella were on stage. She had returned to her cold, reserved self and had bit her tears back but now, it was so easy to cry when she felt his strong arms around her with the rest of the world shut out.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She breathed. "I-I'm OK." She pulled out of the embrace and wiped away a few stray tears and then inhaled, nodding.

"I swear... I... it's fine." She smiled weakly. "It's not like it means anything. It's just one stupid title, right?"

"Right." Troy smiled.

"You should have kept your sash." Sharpay smiled a little. "It... it looked good on you."

"Nah." Troy shrugged. "It's just one stupid sash representing one stupid title."

Sharpay smiled a little but there was still sadness in her eyes. It was still a big blow for her. She was just glad that Troy had handled the situation in a way that made her love and admire him even more. For a second there, when he turned and walked up those stairs, she had felt as if she was losing him, as if he was slipping away from her. Then he kept his eyes on her the entire time, letting her know it was her he was thinking of the whole time and then the way he had just given his crown away to Ryan and tore off his sash... it meant he didn't care. It was meaningless to him. What did mean something was their relationship and her. It was for that reason that she hadn't turned around and ran out of the hallway; feeling worse than Cinderella. Despite all that, she still felt like everyone around her was against her and the air turned hostile. They had all wanted her to hurt tonight and they had gotten their wish. Even if Troy was faithful and loved and cared for her, it didn't change the fact that everyone else was against them and wanting their relationship to fail.

"Sharpay?"

Sharpay looked up and saw Kelsi approach her, a solemn look on her face and a paper cup in the other. Troy looked up from beside Sharpay and smiled politely at Kelsi. He was glad to see his friends supporting Sharpay. He was glad Kelsi was making an effort to make Sharpay feel better.

"When you're done talking, come over; you still owe me more dances." Troy smiled widely, he smiled as if everything had returned to normal and kissed the back of Sharpay's hand before turning and leading Taylor to the dance floor who seemed eager to want to know the situation with Sharpay. Sharpay watched him go and turned back to Kelsi.

"I got you a drink." Kelsi held the glass up in front of Sharpay. "Don't worry, it's water this time."

"Thanks." Sharpay took it, smiling a forced smile. "Although I could've used something stronger right now."

Sharpay knocked back the glass of water in one gulp. Kelsi watched her carefully as she did.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for that." Kelsi spoke. "It.. it's so messed up."

"I'm over it." Sharpay shrugged. As much as she felt horrible right now for being so dismissive with Kelsi, Sharpay really wasn't in the mood to try to make new friends right now. She just wanted to not think, she just wanted to cut herself off from her emotions because right now, her feelings were driving her crazy. Despite Troy's efforts to try and make prom a good night still for her, she still felt in her heart that it had all been ruined. This was what she was going to remember in years to come. She was going to remember that stab of pain as she watched Troy turn away from her and walk up those stairs with Gabriella Montez. Nothing would change that feeling because she had already felt it and the memory of it was emblazoned on her heart.

"Oh.." Kelsi faltered a little. "Um, good... good for you. I-I'm...I'm going to go dance so I'll see you over there."

Kelsi walked away and headed over to the dance floor, Gabriella gave her a smile as she approached. Kelsi felt like dancing for once. She took Gabriella's hands into her own and Gabriella laughed.

"I was going to save this dance for Ryan." Gabriella chuckled. "But I guess for my favourite girlfriend, I can make an exception."

"Of course, we have a lot to celebrate." Kelsi smiled widely. Gabriella looked confused for a moment but Kelsi twirled her around, making her giggle and also making her forget Kelsi's comment. What did Kelsi have to celebrate? She felt extremely proud of herself at that moment. Gabriella turned back to face Kelsi and then saw something over her shoulder that made her stop. She let go off Kelsi's hands and frowned.

"What is it?" Kelsi queried, looking over her shoulder.

"Sharpay." Gabriella sighed. "She's alone. I need to talk to her."

"Oh, leave her." Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I mean, I just talked to her and it looks like she could use some alone time."

"She shouldn't be alone, it's prom. She should be up here, dancing with Troy." Gabriella responded disapprovingly and walked away from Kelsi and over to Sharpay who threw her paper cup into a black plastic bin liner as she finished drinking it. She frowned as she watched Gabriella making her way over to her.

"Sharpay, I just want you to know that I didn't want this crown and I most certainly didn't want this to happen tonight-" Gabriella came over, a worried look on her face.

"It's OK." Sharpay interrupted quietly.

"No, I mean it." Gabriella looked upset. "It should have been you up there. Everyone is talking about how they voted for you for prom queen. This doesn't make sense. I voted for you, Sharpay."

Sharpay's eyes widened at the last sentence. She felt touched. Her expression softened.

"W-why?" Sharpay felt tears sting her eyes. "I-I mean... you could've voted for Taylor or Chad or something..."

"I know." Gabriella smiled, seeing Sharpay's sincere reaction. "But I had to. I needed to prove to myself that I was... over Troy, you know?"

"Well... thanks." Sharpay nodded understandingly.

"I'm so sorry." Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah..." Sharpay felt her mouth feel dry and felt hot all over again. She hadn't anticipated prom to be so emotional. She hadn't felt her head to be spinning the way it was right now. She just felt... so strange. This had to be one of the most overwhelming nights of her life and right now, she physically felt sick.

"I-I.. I'm going to get a drink. Excuse me." Sharpay excused herself from Gabriella. Gabriella nodded and watched Sharpay turned and head over to the drinks table. Sharpay looked extremely upset, her entire demeanour had changed. Gabriella felt sorry for her. Everyone had expected prom to be full of laughs and enjoyment and instead it was turning into something a little more sinister.

Sharpay moved past groups of people and felt something sharp in the pit of her stomach. Oh God. This was something more than just emotional pain or anxiety. She was feeling physically ill and she couldn't figure out what it was. She could feel her entire abdomen freeze up and her throat was extremely dry. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and the noises around her seemed to echo in her head which was pounding with pain. What was happening? Maybe she was dehydrated? She didn't understand it. She moved over, fumbling for a paper cup on the table in front of her. How could dehydration completely take her over so quickly? Oh, God... she hoped it wasn't her time of the month. What a way to ruin an already sucky night.

"Oh, Gosh. I know! I almost feel sorry for her, it's like, she bought a new dress and everything."

Sharpay looked up to see a larger group of the cheerleading team standing a few feet away from her with their backs to her. They were giggling and gossiping. Sharpay frowned. They were talking about her.

"You actually feel sorry for her?" One of them asked, seeming grossed out. "Ew."

"I said I almost did." The other one replied, shrugging slightly. "Which means, really, I don't feel sorry for her at all. It was just funny as fuck."

The girls all burst into shrieks of laughter. They sounded like hyenas. Sharpay found herself rooted to the spot, her hands half an inch away from the paper cup. Even though she was dying of thirst and everything around her was becoming more and more disorientated, she couldn't find it in herself to move. She felt pathetic and sorry for herself.

"Well, come on?" It was Bailey's voice. "She's got a size 50 ass, did she really think a cute boy like that was asking her out for real?"

"Well, it is Martha. She's never had a boyfriend." Another one returned. "That's why my plan was brilliant. I simply paid Jed to ask her out and like, that was really hard. He was like, so embarrassed to even be seen around a fat-ass, you know? So I like, maxed out my credit card on him but it was worth it. We drove past her house, she was sitting out waiting for him."

"So where did Jed go?" Bailey queried.

"He's coming in later with Tina Brown." The other one shrugged. "Martha's just going to die."

"Well, that'll teach the fat-ass to make fun of us." Bailey smirked.

Sharpay felt sick and on top of that, she was now disgusted at the conversation that she was hearing. It was becoming more and more clear to her that they had pulled a mean prank on Martha. They had gotten one of the guys from the school football team to ask her out and then stand her up on prom night. The bitches. They weren't happy unless they ruined everyone's night. She was sure they had all voted for Gabriella. Sharpay couldn't contain her anger even though she was feeling remarkably queasy and the room around her was now spinning. She held onto the end of the table and felt her way over to them; determined.

"I know, right?" The raven-haired cheerleader had her arms folded across her chest. "Like, she said all we did was jump and shout. Like, right. Well, look what the jumpers and shouters did to you, you dumb-ass."

They all laughed spitefully.

"Yeah, look what you did, you malicious bitches." Sharpay spoke through gritted teeth. She stood in front of them, her eyes narrowed. She looked worse for wear and the cheerleaders were slightly taken aback by how red-faced she was and the fact that she was wavering rather than standing still. It was like she was a cobra, the way she was swaying back and forth and trying to keep her footing. They concluded that she was drunk.

"How're you enjoying your crown?" Bailey retorted spitefully. "Oops. I forgot. I should be asking that question to Gabriella Montez."

They giggled to which Sharpay couldn't take anymore. She lunged forward, bleary-eyed at Bailey. However, her footing wasn't the best and her reaction time had slowed down and she felt herself crashing to the floor and the room around her darkening. She heard a few screams and gasps and looked up to see a stiletto heeled girl standing over her. She peered up and saw the large blonde hair that belonged to Bailey but her face was a blur; Sharpay's eyes refused to focus. She realised she was on the floor. She felt a hand on her back and people swarm around her.

"Oh, my God. Shar?" Troy looked down worriedly. A small group had formed even though lots of people were still dancing on the dance floor. Gabriella, Ryan, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Bailey and lots of other people were watching as Troy knelt beside her and helped her up off her stomach. She had fallen face-first.

Sharpay turned head her and saw what she was sure was Troy but she couldn't quite tell. She could hear voices that sounded worried or maybe they were angry? Yet she couldn't make out what they were saying... She couldn't... Her attention was diverted by the hot feeling at the back of her throat. She felt something rise up her throat and before she knew it, she opened her mouth and felt hot, dark liquid run down her chin and heard screams all around her. And then the world went black.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabriella shrieked as Sharpay's eyes rolled back into her head.

"Shar!" Ryan called out, his eyes wide with alarm.

Troy knelt on the floor with a small circle formed around him and Sharpay in his arms. Her head lay limp to one side with blood dripping out of her open mouth. There was blood rolling down her chin, all along her dress and on Troy's white shirt. In that moment, Troy had never been more scared in his life.

* * *

**AN: Please don't hate me! LOL**


	94. A Weird Night

_**AN:**__ For the benefit of CONFUSED readers: Gabriella isn't being drugged by Kelsi, and I won't comment on whether she's pregnant or not... that would be wrong, you guys don't want to be spoiled. You like this anticipation, right? LOL! Kelsi has used her mother's illegal diet pills on Sharpay in an extremely high dosage. I'm sure you've all read about size zero models dying because of heart failure, etc because they don't eat. Well, this is a little like that except instead of not eating, they get a drug to destroy their insides instead. Kelsi's mother is experienced and uses the drug in quantities that won't murder her whereas Kelsi has literally crushed an entire bottle full into Sharpay's drink. I know you guys hate her but justice will be done... soon._

* * *

_**Chapter 85: A Weird Night**_

_Tick-tock... tick-tock... tick-tock._

He blinked back tears as he held his bowed head in his hands. He breathed in deeply and for a moment blocked out the sound of the seconds ticking by on the clock on the wall above him.

In the distance, he could hear someone's stiletto heels click-clacking their way down the polished, clear hallway outside and a receptionist answering a ringing phone.

It was the sounds around him and the little things that managed to distract him; if only for a second; from the reality of this situation. Then the ever-ticking clock would slice through his thoughts and he would remember... he would remember that it was exactly ten minutes past 1AM. He would remember that she was only a floor above him, lying on surgical table and fighting for her life. He would remember and it would take every ounce of self-control within him to restrain himself from leaping up and punching something... a doctor... a wall... anything.

He was frustrated and terrified.

He couldn't even imagine with the Evans' family next to him were feeling.

They were all seated in a small family waiting room. It was blandly decorated with informative posters about illnesses and on the small, oak table in front of him were pamphlets on the risks of ovarian cancer.

A dishevelled, messy-haired Mrs. Evans sat a good six feet in front of Troy. She was wearing a long cream-coloured coat over a light green shirt and grey trousers. Mr. Evans sat beside her, his eyes were puffy and red and he cupped his chin under his hand and stared out blankly into space. Both parents were in a state of numbed shock.

When they had received the phone call and arrived at the hospital, they had been hysterical; crying, screaming, pleading with doctors... Yet, the doctors knew as little as they did about what was wrong with Sharpay. They had taken her away for emergency surgery and told them very little about the procedure which was unusual. What little the doctors had communicated to them had completely left their minds when they had received the shocking news that her situation was 'critical' and that she was 'unstable'. It all felt unreal. One moment, the couple were curled up on their couch watching CSI re-runs and the next; they gets news that Sharpay had passed out and was on her way to the hospital. Now, neither of them had the energy. Inside, they were screaming and almost already in a state of grief; fearing the worst. Outside, they didn't have the strength to cry; their eyes were too sore and their throats too hoarse.

Ryan sat to one side of Troy; he still had the crown Troy had passed to him back at school as he had stepped off the stage. Ryan looked down at it and fiddled it around in his hands as tears strolled down his cheeks. He didn't even know what to feel. He still hadn't quite made sense of it all. Sharpay was in a dangerous state right now. All he wanted was to talk to her. Normally, when things turned bad, he could at least reassure himself by placing himself in her company. Being around Sharpay gave him a sense of safety and stability even when things were at their roughest. Now, she wasn't there. What if... what if she didn't come back? He bit his bottom lip and hated himself at that moment for thinking such a thought. Angry, bitter tears dripped down his face.

Troy wasn't concerned with why what had happened had happened. He was more worried about Sharpay's state and wanted her to get better. There would be time for questions like that later. Right now, every second passed with fear and anticipation. Everyone in the room felt like they were sitting on a bed of nails. It had been well over two hours since they had last seen Sharpay. She hadn't been conscious, she had been laying there, covered in her own blood as they hooked her up to machines and cut her out of her dress... that dress that she had spent months on choosing. That dress. Troy shook his head at himself. How could this be happening on tonight of all nights?

Ryan looked down spitefully at the crown in his hands and held it so tightly, his knuckles whitened. A moment later, the crown snapped in his hands which caused a vibration of sound to spread through the room. Mr and Mrs. Evans jumped a little as they were brought out of their horrified dazes and Troy's head shot up out of his hands to face Ryan.

"For God's sake, Ryan!" Mrs. Evans snapped angrily.

Ryan looked down at the crown in his hands; he had snapped it into two pieces. He started to cry, he couldn't help it, once he started, the sobs and the rest of the tears flowed freely.

"Oh, Ryan..." Mrs. Evans softened, feeling angry at herself now. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. The familiar scent of his own mother was a little comforting to Ryan but he was still in a state of shock from everything that had happened that night. He couldn't stop crying. Sharpay had to be OK. She just had to be. The possibility of her not being in this world... well, he didn't want to be here without her. He couldn't live, he couldn't breathe... not without her. All these years together and then he would be expected to go on for years more without her? No. No. He wouldn't do it.

Mr. Evans looked ahead at Troy. The young man before him looked completely destroyed. He was the same boy who had sat for hours by Sharpay's side at the police station just before Christmas last year. He really cared about her. Mr. Evans almost felt sorry for Troy and Ryan. Both of them didn't deserve to suffer like this; the waiting, the not knowing... And it was so late.

"Troy, why don't you get on home? Get cleaned up?" He suggested. Troy was still wearing his suit, the front of which was still smeared with Sharpay's blood and the stench was appalling. "I-I'll call you if anything changes, son."

"No." Troy shook his head. "I don't want to leave."

"Alright." Mr. Evans nodded respectfully.

At that moment, the door opened and a tall, dark-haired man with a surgical mask hanging around his neck and dressed in the neutral colours of a surgeon stepped in; he had a stethoscope around his neck. The moment he entered, closing the door carefully behind him, everyone immediately stood up and focused their attentions on him.

"How is she?" Mrs. Evans asked anxiously as she twisted a tissue around in her two hands.

"I- Uh, well, the surgery went well. Her condition is relatively stable but the next 24 hours are crucial." The surgeon responded, looking from Mrs. Evans who breathed a sigh of relief and slumped down into her chair again to Mr. Evans who shed a happy tear; letting out a small sob of relief.

"Tha-thank God." Mr. Evans shook his head. "Thank you so much." He walked over to the surgeon and placed on hand on his shoulder and with his free hand, shook the surgeon's hand. The surgeon smiled politely and amiably shook Mr. Evan's hand. He could feel that a great tension had been lifted off everyone in the room. It was moments like these that made him proud to be in the profession he was in. All the people who he couldn't save and all those days he went home with his head hung low and the stench of death on his hands was compensated for by times like these... times when his expertise and his work had saved someone's child, someone's lover, someone's relative.

"I was just doing my job, sir." He replied modestly with a small smile. "But, uh... we still have a lot to discuss, I'm afraid." The surgeon cast a worried look over at the two teenage boys sitting in the room and who were carefully watching him.

"Perhaps you and your wife would like to discuss this more privately?" He queried, hinting that this was an issue that Ryan and Troy shouldn't hear.

Mr. Evans realised that his entire family as well as Troy had been sitting on tenterhooks these past few hours, they had all been consumed by fear, guilt and generally had experienced an entire rollercoaster of emotions. They had suffered together. It was only right everyone who had stuck together that night be there to hear the full truth about Sharpay's condition.

"No, no, it's fine." Mr. Evans sighed. "My son... and my daughter's boyfriend... they should be here."

The surgeon nodded respectfully and gestured for Mr. Evans to take a seat. Ryan and Troy sat down too; their focus on the surgeon.

"Well, uh, when Miss. Evans was bought into us, there was a great deal of concern about internal bleeding. The symptoms she was exhibiting and an X-Ray revealed nothing unusual so we operated and discovered a copious amount of... ahem... gholoroditixide."

"W-What is that?" Ryan asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Troy also spoke up, frowning.

The surgeon looked at the two of them; it was a rather disapproving glance. He disliked having to explain these matters to kids. Whilst Mr. and Mrs. Evans listened patiently and drank in all the information, Ryan and Troy were anxious and interruptive.

"It's a drug." He stated bluntly in response and then cast his glance back on the parents. "A dieting pill, most commonly. I'm sure many of these teen idols these days are taking them to keep in shape. Unfortunately, the consequences of such a pill are dire which is exactly why it's declared illegal in the United States."

"No..." Mrs. Evans looked astounded. "Sharpay wouldn't... she has a good head on her shoulders. She understands these things are wrong. My daughter wouldn't do such a thing."

Mr. Evans watched the shocked expression on his wife's face and sighed; he was exhausted and all this information seemed like too much for him to consume.

"And... and you're completely sure that this was a dieting pill?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Well, we're issuing a toxicology report to make sure but the doctors working on the procedure with me as well as myself have witnessed quite a few of these cases over the years." The surgeon pursed his lips. "We acted immediately and had her stomach pumped before the drug could do anymore damage. She's currently in ICU and recovering. We'll be keeping a close eye on her condition throughout the night and decide a course of action in the morning."

"So... she's OK?" Troy asked, swallowing hard.

"She's fine for now. She's asleep." He replied.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Evans asked, standing up. "I need to."

"Of course but it is a closed ward right now." He replied. "I'm going to have to say family only on this one." He shot a sharp look at Troy.

"Troy, we'll call you in the morning." Mrs. Evans assured. "Thank you so much for everything tonight, sweetie." Mrs. Evans gave Troy a hug. Troy nodded, smiling a little.

"It's alright." He sighed. "My dad's probably been waiting for me in reception for hours. I'll see you, Ryan."

Troy nodded over at Ryan and then began to leave.

"Yeah, I-I think I'm going to head home too." Ryan looked at his parents. "I mean, Shar's OK and she's asleep... I just need to get home and get my head together."

Mr and Mrs Evans looked at their son, slightly surprised. They, being parents, were thrilled at the chance to see their daughter after all the time they had spent worrying over her and expected Ryan and Troy to at least contest the surgeon's rule. However, it had been a physically and emotionally straining night for everyone and they could understand their son's need to get away now that he knew his sister was in safe hands.

"OK, sweetie." Mrs. Evans nodded, hugging her son close to her. "You bought your car?"

"No... No, I didn't. I left it at school. I came with the ambulance." Ryan sighed. "I-I'll walk over and get it, it's not far out. I'm just... I just... I need a walk to air things out, you know?"

"Yeah." Mr. Evans agreed emphatically.

"OK, just be safe, hon." Mrs. Evans emphasised as she let go off her son. Ryan gave his parents a small confirming smile and then left the room the same way Troy had.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked over at the surgeon expectantly who had been waiting patiently as the family shared a moment. He gave them a polite smile.

As Troy walked down the near to empty hospital hallways, his mind was working frantically. He was experiencing flashbacks... and they weren't good. He remembered that day they had all been sitting in the shade of the big oak tree at school and Sharpay looking angry and almost guilty that she wasn't in the gym, toning up for her prom dress. Then he recalled her complaining she wasn't going to get prom queen because she wouldn't even look good. That was the day he had wrestled her over that mysterious package and now he knew... he knew what she had been so desperate to stop him from seeing. She had ordered those pills off the Internet, it was the only conclusion, it was the only thing that fit because how else would she get her hands on illegal diet drugs in the US? It wasn't like she couldn't afford to have them shipped in for her personally and it certainly wasn't like her parents scrutinised every purchase she made. Finally, there was her dress. Her ridiculous dress that only air-headed bimbos would starve themselves to fit into. He hated the situation so much but he couldn't hate her. He loved her and that was why he was feeling so worked up; because he truly cared for her. Why couldn't she see herself the way he saw her? She was perfect.

It seemed so clear and obvious to him what had happened. Gabriella's win as prom queen had probably pushed her over the edge and she had ended up knocking back those pills... a few too many... probably out of hate for herself, probably because she thought she had lost because she didn't look good. He hated himself and he hated the way Sharpay's mind worked. Why had he left her alone and gone off to dance with Taylor? Why hadn't he stayed with her and looked past the brave face she was putting on? Why hadn't he... Why, why, why? All these regrets and yet, it changed nothing. The damage had been done. Sharpay's secret was out and it was hurting Troy to discover this side to her. He didn't blame her because she was entitled to insecurities but nonetheless he wondered what life with Sharpay would be like if she didn't learn to deal with these situations in a more effective and less harmful way. She was eighteen years old and next year, the two of them would not have her parents or his parents around to look after them. They would have to be adults.

He was tired, his mind was half-asleep and his head ached. He needed to go home and jump into bed and forget the day had ever happened. Tomorrow he would deal with everything. Tonight was just too intense. He couldn't emotionally cope.

He turned a corner to a not-so-packed reception area. An old man was sleeping on one of the chairs and a few chairs away from him sat his father; he looked incredibly tired and also worried. He noticed Troy and stood up and hurried over to him.

"Troy! I've been so worried!" His dad wrapped him in a hug and Troy felt himself choking up. He didn't knkw why. It had been a hectic night and all kinds of crazy, unexpected things had happened. He swallowed hard and looked away from his father, not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes.

"It's OK... I'm fine. It was Sharpay, she... uh, she got sick." Troy explained. "Dad... it's just been a long, long night. I just need to get home."

"Right... right." Jack Bolton nodded at his son as he twirled his car keys in his hand. He was itching to ask more questions, to push Troy a little further into giving more detailed responses but one look at his son's face and he knew that this wasn't the time or the place. He turned walked out of the hospital with his son without any further questions.

* * *

It must have been nearing 2.30AM. The sky was still a pitch black and the night's air was harsh and cold. This was reality.

Ryan walked down the empty highway with his grey jacket slung over one shoulder and one hand in his pocket. He was freezing but he didn't really have the energy to pull the jacket on. He didn't really have the energy to do much. His mind was vacant, blank... He felt peaceful, almost calm. It had been nice to get out of there because he no longer had the smell of disinfectant bogging up his nose or the constant ringing phone in the background droning through his head. He didn't really want to go home either. That would mean going to an empty house. Or worse: a house where it would be just him and his father because Ryan was certain his mother would refuse to leave Sharpay's side. He didn't really want to talk to his father. He had made it his mission to avoid him because normally, the conversations always diverted to talk about the future and what Ryan was going to do. His father kept pressing him to make his choice; to hurry up and decide what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. His father was his own personal cheerleader who was rooting for him to pick a job at his own company. That was the last thing Ryan wanted. There wasn't a lot he was certain about these days. Except Gabriella. That was one thing that had been clear. He had spent tonight with her and it had been amazing. He had never felt so relaxed or carefree around a girl before.

Upon remembering Gabriella, he also remembered her worried expression as Ryan had hurried into the ambulance and she had been told by a paramedic that there was no room for her. Ryan had mouthed 'I'll call you' just before the ambulance had scooted off. He could still remember her standing there on the side of the road and watching the ambulance move further and further away from her. She must have felt almost as confused and helpless as he did.

He dug his hand out of his pocket and pulled out his cell phone; the LCD display lit up and Ryan frowned at the phone. He couldn't get any reception. He looked around and realised he was nearer to Heinman's Cliff. He walked further forward, over to the cliff and held his phone out. It was stranget that he couldn't get a signal; maybe his battery was low?

"You're not getting a signal here, you idiot."

Ryan whirled around, almost stumbling as he did to where the voice had come from. He retreated a few steps back from the cliff's edge, cautious and made out a figure sitting behind him; the figure was sitting with their back against the rock and holding what smelt like a whiskey bottle in their hands. Ryan was confused.

"L-Luke?" He squinted, crouching down to make out the young man.

"Yeah. Luke." Luke replied, taking another gulp from the bottle. Ryan noticed the boy stank of alcohol and despite the fact that he was crouched in semi-darkness, he could make out the angry features on the young boy's face.

"What, uh... what're you doing?" Ryan queried.

"What's it look like?" Luke shot back, chugging back the bottle for a second time.

"Give me that." Ryan snapped, taking the bottle away from him.

"What the hell?" Luke glowered but didn't make an attempt to reclaim the bottle. Ryan sighed and found himself crawling closer to the boy so that he was also sitting with his back against the rock. Ryan looked out at the view, he could see the twinkling lights below that made up the town of Albuquerque; he could make out East High and the hospital... and wondered where on earth his mind must have been for him to wonder all the way out here. He rolled his eyes at himself and took the whiskey bottle and pressed it against his mouth, feeling the hot liquid rush into his mouth and down his throat.

"What're you doing?" Luke's voice sounded almost shocked as he watched Ryan.

"What's it look like?" Ryan retorted grimly. He passed the bottle back to Luke he looked down at it and then at Ryan.

"I come here a lot." Luke spoke. Ryan looked at him. "It's... It's where..."

"Nathan." Ryan finished for him and Luke nodded and then shrugged a little.

"I don't know why but I woke up this morning and thought of him. You know Jenna got Prom Queen? And Prom King? JD." Luke shook his head in disgust. "Fucked up. It should've been Nathan. It felt wrong..."

"Yeah..." Ryan recalled the night's events and agreed with Luke. "I know what you mean."

"What're you doing up here?" Luke asked, a serious look on his face. Ryan looked back at him and their eyes met.

"I forget." Ryan sighed. He broke the gaze he held with Luke and looked back out at the awe-inspiring view. "It's been a rough night."

Luke nodded solemnly and for the next few minutes or so, the two sat there in silence. Ryan felt confused. Tonight had been one of the weirdest nights of his life and running into a civilised, polite Luke had just made it even more weird. Ryan staggered to his feet, feeling pins and needles in his feet and stretched.

"I'm gonna... I've got to get home." Ryan explained, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Uh, be careful, alright? And go easy on the... yeah."

Ryan felt his face grow hot and bent down to pick up his jacket. Luke stood up and Ryan's face met as his he straightened up. It felt like an awkward moment for Ryan but not for Luke. His eyes met Ryan's and before Ryan knew what was happening, Luke's lips pressed against his. He could taste the liquor on his tongue. His eyes widened in surprise and he leapt back, shoving Luke away from him. Luke, who was already unbalanced, staggered back and collided with the rock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked, enraged.

"You kissed me just as much as I kissed you." Luke replied calmly as he straightened up and dusted his shirt off. Ryan felt his mind work at an overloaded speed and felt a flurry of confued, conflicting emotions. Disgust, horror, surprise and confusion...

"J-just stay away from me." Ryan demanded and turned away. He tried to walk as calmly as he could but the moment he found himself on the side of the road again, something inside his head screamed at him to run. His feet pounded against the tarmac and he ran... he ran like he had never run before because this time, he was trying to run away from another uncertainty that had cropped up into his life. And this uncertainty was just too overwhelming to consider.

All in all, it had been a weird night.

_Sharpay's mysterious box: She had ordered a graduation present for Troy online. He was meant to receive it at graduation. It was a pair of promise/commitment rings with his and her names engraved on it and 'For eternity'. It's made of solid gold. _


	95. Seeing Red

Chapter 86: Seeing Red

The world was a blanketed in a thick black sheet and sprinkled across it were specks of glimmering bright stars. The darkness began to spread quickly over the stars; casting a smoky fog over their shimmer. The more she struggled to clear her mind and make the world make sense; the more she found it was a fight she was losing. The darkness spread fast and soon, all that was presented to her was the darkness.

She was confused.

In the distance, she could hear something. Out there, far, far away in the dark universe above her; there was a voice calling down to her. An almost familiar voice... a faint, feminine even, voice...

"Sh-ar-pay..."

That word. Sharpay. It echoed around in her head, reverberating off the sides of her mind as she struggled to understand it. She could suddenly feel something warm on her. Her heart quickened and as she became aware of her senses once again; touch, sight, hearing... it all came flooding back to her in one instant; overwhelming her.

The bright light of the morning stung her already watery eyes as she bolted up in bed. She felt a tug on her wrist and looked down blearily at her strangely pale arm to see that there was a tube strapped to her wrist. She was wearing a washed out, loose gown with a neutrally coloured blanket covering her legs and waist.

"Ugh..." She looked around and saw a monitor with squiggly lines running across it; it continuously beeped.

She felt the same warm, comforting hand on her hand again.

"Sharpay..."

She turned and saw a familiar face. She looked up at her mother gratefully and felt tears creep their way past her eyelids; she choked up. It was a scary feeling to wake up somewhere strange with little awareness or memory of events past or present. Therefore, it was nice to have a familiar face present.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't sit up, don't..." Her mother's soothing voice and a calming hand on her shoulder allowed Sharpay to relax and allow her mother to gently lay her back down on the comforts of her pillow. Sharpay was still looking around the room as if seeing everything for the first time and was still trying to make sense of it all.

"Mom... What...?" Sharpay locked her eyes with her mom's; the confusion in them was obvious.

"Sharpay, you don't remember last night?" Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter sympathetically. "It was a traumatic experience for everyone."

"W-what...?" Sharpay gasped, trying to process the information. What had been a traumatic experience? Who was everyone? OH, GOD! Troy... Ryan... prom... the prom queen and king...

Suddenly, bitter memories of her standing in the dimly lit hall and watching Troy Bolton take the stage with his queen came flooding back to her. She gritted her teeth. Prom night seemed to have happened years ago in her memory at that moment.

"You got very sick at prom last night, sweetie." Mrs. Evans explained, running a gentle hand through her daughter's hair. "We were all so worried. You had to have surgery."

"What?" Sharpay's eyes widened in horror. "W-why?"

"You were sick." Mrs. Evans replied with a sad sigh. She didn't have the heart to bring up the issue about dieting and pills... She just couldn't right now. She had had a rough night's sleep and spent all of the night worrying and praying to God for her daughter to wake up and for everything to become normal. Of course, this issue was a serious one. She would have to bring out her best 'mom lecture' for it. She had never realised Sharpay to be insecure. She could've believed it of Ryan... but Sharpay? She was confident and often had her doubtful moments but she was the last person who would be affected by something like this. Wasn't she? It was times like this Mrs. Evans began to question herself as a mother.

"B-but..." Sharpay's breathed hard, looking at her mother. "Mom... am I sick? W-what is it?"

"No, i-it was, it was something bad you ate." Mrs. Evans replied. "You're not sick, baby. Not anymore."

Sharpay looked at her mother with a little relief. She was suddenly remembering confronting the cheerleaders about the cruel trick they had played on Martha and then... then that sharp pain her stomach and then... then she was just hearing sirens and everything was cold and dark... but she remembered being spread out on a stretcher and looking up at the sky in a brief moment of consciousness before being loaded onto an ambulance and seeing the twinkling stars above her, glittering down at her from the dark sky. Then everything was black.

"Your father and Ryan were here until very late last night but I made them go home and get some sleep." Mrs. Evans smiled a little. "Troy was here too; it took a lot of persuading to get him to go home and get some rest."

"Troy was here?" Sharpay's face lit up and her expression softened.

"Uh huh." Mrs. Evans smiled. "Last night. He didn't leave for hours until the doctor convinced him you wouldn't be awake until morning. He's going to be coming down later to see you."

"Later?" Sharpay frowned. "I'm not going home?"

"The doctors want to run a few more tests before we can go." Mrs. Evans assured. "Don't worry."

Sharpay sighed and looked at her mother with a 'Are you serious? How can I not worry?' expression and Mrs. Evans chuckled and gave Sharpay's hand a tight squeeze.

Mr. Evans carried his cup of coffee to the table in the kitchen, away from the sink, and settled down in a chair. There was a piece of buttered toast and folded newspaper waiting for him. He picked up the toast and bought it to his mouth and then stopped. He sighed and placed the toast back on its plate.

Through the kitchen window, a bright stream of early morning sunlit was pouring in. Mr. Evans had awakened about half an hour ago and taken a shower, shaved and put on a comfortable pair of pants and a white shirt and for once; he had resisted the urge to wear a tie. He had proceeded to make himself breakfast and had arranged everything neatly on the table; making sure everything was just the way he liked it and perfect.

Now, just as he was getting ready to enjoy his breakfast after all his hard work preparing it... he couldn't eat. The house was quiet. Too quiet. His wife was still at the hospital with Sharpay. He had received a phone call earlier telling him Sharpay was awake and doing well. Nonetheless, it didn't feel right to be sitting in the kitchen alone and eating. He missed his wife and his children. Ryan had come in an hour after he had last night. Mr. Evans had been sleeping on the couch when he had heard his son's car pull up. Ryan had entered looking rather bewildered and hadn't said a word to him but rather; walked straight up the stairs to his bedroom.

It had been a difficult and exhausting night for everyone and so Mr. Evans resisted his selfish urge to go wake his son for breakfast; Ryan needed his rest.

Just as these thoughts flickered across his mind, Ryan entered the kitchen. He was immaculately dressed and his hair was neatly combed but he wore a solemn expression on his face.

"Rough night?" Mr. Evans asked, smiling.

"I don't know, dad. You were there too." Ryan replied, heading for the fridge.

"Sit down, I'll make you something." Mr. Evans rose from the table. He was so happy for the company he was willing to go through the tedious process of making coffee and toast all over again.

"It's fine." Ryan sighed, closing the fridge door after taking out a soda.

"You can't have soda for breakfast, son." Mr. Evans frowned; standing up and facing Ryan now. Ryan didn't meet his eyes and still wore a tolerant expression on his face.

"I don't want anything else." Ryan replied. "If I did, I'd make it for myself. Any idiot could butter toast."

Mr. Evans found the words stung him. He wasn't a cook; it was always his wife who loved to spend hours perfecting her recipes in the kitchen. She could whip up a birthday cake, a batch of cookies and still have the time and energy to make a full five-course meal for the family. She was extraordinary. She disliked having 'amateurs' in his kitchen and so Mr. Evans never braved cooking without her by his side. He wasn't a cook anyway, he was a businessman and he spent months at a time away on business. Yet, that morning, he had been rather proud of how he had succeeded in making breakfast for himself. He knew Ryan couldn't have known that his words would hurt his father, clearly the boy was in his own thoughts that morning; they all were and it was understandable.

Mr. Evans opened his mouth to speak but found Ryan had already turned sharply on his heels and was already leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Mr. Evans called after him.

"Hospital!" Ryan relied, not bothering to turn around. A moment later and the sound of the front door of the house being slammed was heard. Mr. Evans sighed in frustration and then settled his gaze on his breakfast on the table. He walked over to it glumly and picked up the plate and cup of coffee and walked over to the sink. He poured the dark liquid down the sink and slid the piece of toast of the plate and into the bin.

Ryan walked down his street with the early morning sun beating down on him. He had a grim expression on his face.

He had barely slept a wink last night. He felt humiliated, violated and disgusted. He had found himself tossing and turning in his bed, unable to get the image of his lips pressed against Luke's out of his head. It had made him frustrated and angry and all those emotions were now building up inside him. He felt like screaming.

Why had it affected him so much? He couldn't understand why his mind wouldn't drop the matter, why every time he tried to skip past those thoughts; his brain seemed to freeze on that memory so that it replayed again and again...

Luke was gay. That much was clear to him. It all made sense. No wonder he was always on Heinman's Cliff... he was the one who had had the crush on Nathan Strong and he had had the nerve to accuse Ryan of being gay and tease him for all those years...

The worst part was that Luke wasn't what you would shy. He didn't have any self-esteem issues. If anything, he was too cocky and too confident. He was always proud of himself. He wouldn't have any problems or worries about announcing to everyone that he was gay and there was not a doubt in Ryan's mind that Luke would add how he had shared a kiss with him. Just the thought worked Ryan up into a rage.

He had never been the violent type, he had always been the one that would idly stand by and let others walk all over him. That was because he always knew his place and his identity. He saw that he was a calm person, that he was someone who didn't want a role of leadership but would rather live a passive, quiet life. And all of those traits about him were openly accepted by everyone and had been accepted by everyone until this year: senior year. This was the year it all changed. Suddenly, he had to stand up and speak for himself because everyone was making their own choices about their lives. Even Sharpay was drifting off in her own world with her own boyfriend; she no longer seemed interested in staying close to Ryan and why should she be? The world was her oyster; she was taking up the opportunities that she had worked hard for. Yet, in that process, he had become lost and almost overlooked by everyone. He didn't have a clue about life after East High. He hadn't had a plan worked out like everyone else seemed to have since kindergarten. He had lived each day as it came, he had never planned. He was still lost and drifting between choices of what he wanted for himself in the future. Yet, his father was also affecting his decisions. His father wanted him to be a leader, he wanted Ryan to become a powerful, strong leader like he was. That just wasn't what Ryan was about. Then Gabriella had appeared in his life and he seemed to be gaining some consistency. She was beautiful and intelligent both emotionally and academically. He liked spending time with her and it was just easy to talk about anything and everything. All the pressures of the future and making decisions suddenly became unimportant and not as scary when he talked to Gabriella. Having something or someone to love and care for really put your life into perspective. He had been starting to realise that there was no rush, that he could take it step by step and find himself. That was why the kiss with Luke enraged him. He had finally found stability in his life and Luke had just turned that all upside down... There was something in Ryan that was still curious, that wanted to seek Luke out and –

It had complicated his life. He didn't need complications. Therefore, he was pissed off.

"Man, you're looking better than me this morning."

Luke.

"I know, you probably think I'm stalking you." Luke joked. He was wearing dark skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a grey waistcoat-type jacket and his hair was extremely messy.

"Well, don't flatter yourself." Luke continued, walking down towards Ryan. "My aunt lives on your street."

"Stay away from me." Ryan glowered.

Ryan clenched his fists and gritted his own teeth. It was taking every ounce of strength in his body to stop him from launching on the boy.

"Fuck's sake, Evans. It was one kiss." Luke rolled his eyes obliviously.

"Just shut up." Ryan grimaced. "There was no kiss."

"Ah, now I see your deal." Luke spluttered with laughter. "You have no idea you're gay. Dude, that's tragic."

"I'm not gay." Ryan responded. "You need to stay away from me before I report you for sexual assault."

"So there was a kiss now? Right." Luke smirked, he was enjoying this. "I could tell from miles away you were batting for my team, Evans. I just always assumed you knew too."

"I told you to fuck off." Ryan replied, a flash of anger in his eyes. Luke didn't even so much as flinch.

"I got a sixth sense for these things." Luke continued. "Call it a gaydar or whatever you want. Do you think I'd waste money on flowers for you if I didn't think I was going to score?"

"You're sick." Ryan shoved past Luke as he decided he wasn't going to stand there and listen to the accusations anymore. This time, Luke was frustrated too. He tugged on Ryan's arm, making him whirl back around.

"Like it or not, you're gay." Luke stated viciously. "You kissed me just as much as I kissed you. There was tongue and it wasn't mine, that's all I'm saying."

Something snapped in Ryan at the statement. His free arm whirled around, his hand clenched tightly into fist as it connected with the side of Luke's face. Luke's grip on Ryan's other arm tightened as he fell backwards onto the pavement, pushing Ryan down on top of him. All Ryan saw was red as he raised his fist in the air again and pounded Luke's face again... and again... He could feel the hot sun on him as the cool trickling of blood on the backs of his fingers as Luke yelled and struggled against him. Luke managed to grab the back of Ryan's head with one desperate hand and yanked at the hair, making Ryan howl as his head snapped back. He didn't know what happened next except he felt a hand on his back that pulled him off Luke.

"Ryan, stop!"

Ryan struggled against the male hands that pulled him back as he tried to launch himself onto Luke again. Luke was slowly crawling to his feet, a scowl on his face and his eyes glaring at Ryan.

"Ryan!"

Troy Bolton pulled Ryan back again. Luke slowly wiped his nose which was bleeding as he gave Ryan a disgusted look.

"You're fucking messed in the head." Luke retorted. "I wanted to help you, you sick little fuck."

"Just get the hell outta here, alright?" Troy warned, stepping in front of Ryan. Luke shot Troy a sneering expression before turning whilst straightening his shirt out and walking away; crossing to the opposite side of the road as he did. Ryan turned away behind Troy and felt something sting his bottom lip. He pressed a finger against his lips and saw blood. There was blood on his hands too and not all of it was his.

Troy watched Luke walk away angrily and then turned back to Ryan; confusion and bewilderment in his eyes.

Troy had been at home and sitting around by the phone waiting for news on Sharpay. He had tried to call the hospital on numerous occasions just to ask if she was still there or if they had discharged her. Last night, the doctors had made it sound like she was doing well and that she would be out by the morning if there were no complications. Unfortunately, because he wasn't family, they refused to give him any information. He had finally he would go to the Evan's to see if Sharpay was home and if she wasn't, he was sure they would go to visit her and wouldn't mind him catching a lift with them. As he had been walking down the street, his thoughts mainly focused on the events of the night before and the revelations that had come with it when he had heard angry shouting. He had seen that the road across from him had two teenage boys arguing. It looked like they were having a heated argument when all of a sudden, one of the boys violently slung his arm around and punched the other boy and then leapt on him; delivering blow after blow. It had become apparent the boy was Ryan and despite his shock, Troy had run over and peeled the two boys away from each other.

Now he looked at Ryan who was panting heavily and recollecting himself with astonishment.

"What on earth was that about?" He asked.

"It's... nothing." Ryan replied coldly.

"Nothing?" Troy's eyes widened. "If I hadn't been here, you two would've killed each other. What did he do?"

"It's nothing. I dealt it with so it doesn't matter." Ryan frowned.

Troy couldn't quite figure it out. Ryan was acting extremely out of character. He had never known Ryan to be so complacent or serious in his life. Whatever it had been, the Beauchaum High kid had managed to get Ryan good.

"If you say so." Troy sighed. "Is, is there any word on Shar?"

"She's awake. I was just going to see her." Ryan nodded.

"Why didn't you just take your car?" Troy frowned.

Ryan looked at Troy; the two boys paused for a second as Troy shot him an enquiring look. Ryan suddenly realised how preoccupied he had been that morning that he hadn't even realised where he was going. He had been in a daze with his mind still reliving the night before.

"I, uh... We'll go back and I'll drive us to the hospital." Ryan sighed in response.

Troy wanted to press on the matter a little more because it seemed to him that Ryan was extremely stressed and like his mind was elsewhere. There was a glazed over look in his eyes and a stern expression on his face that wasn't how Ryan Evans normally composed himself. Nonetheless, Troy wasn't the biggest guy around when it came to emotions and expressing worries and fears with guys; especially his girlfriend's brother, so he dropped the matter.

"Alright. Thanks." Troy nodded in response. "I appreciate you giving me a ride."

"No problem." Ryan assured as the two walked back down the direction in which Luke had left.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Taylor groaned inwardly at the sound of the alarm clock beeping; commanding her to wake up. She rolled over onto her side to see Gabriella Montez blearily sitting up a few inches away from her in a sleeping bag.

"Turn it off... turn it off..." Taylor pleaded.

Gabriella looked down at her friend who wore a pained expression on her face and giggled a little.

"I'm on it." She assured, getting to her feet and carefully manoeuvring her way around Martha's sleeping bag and over to the oak desk where the alarm clock sat. She hit a button on the top of it and the beeping stopped. She smiled triumphantly as she looked around the room. Taylor clapped from her sleeping bag and Gabriella laughed.

The girls had all been planning a sleepover for a long time but the sleepover had never actually happened. It had been Martha who had eventually suggested that they all get together for a sleepover on prom night and ditch the guys. Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor had been all for this and therefore, their sleepover plans for prom night were confirmed. Kelsi had provided her house as the location for the sleepover seeing as her father would be working an all-night shift down at the police station that night and her mother was away for the weekend. It would be perfect with just the girls.

Of course, prom night had almost shattered those plans. They had all ended up going to Kelsi's house after going to the hospital anyway. The staff at the hospital had turned them away; refusing to disclose any information Sharpay's condition because they were not family. Ryan had promised to call and yet, he never did. The girls had sat gloomily in Kelsi's room and had kept replaying Sharpay's collapse over and over again in their conversations as they speculated what, why and how something like that could have happened. Despite the fact that all of them tried to joke light-heartedly and reassure themselves that she would be alright and bounce back; they were all secretly worried that something much more serious and dire might happen during the course of the night. It wasn't until 2AM at night that Troy had finally called and informed them that Sharpay had had surgery and she was recovering. He had told them that the doctor's hadn't told him what was wrong with her and that he would probably find out in the morning.

After hearing this news, the mood had lightened and it had become easier for everyone to enjoy themselves. A few glasses of Kelsi's mom's imported champagne had loosened them all up and they had ended up falling asleep soon after. It had been a nice, quiet night with just their close group sharing memories together and toasting Sharpay's health.

"Why didn't Kelsi turn it off, she was nearest to it?" Taylor whined, sitting up.

"She's not here." Gabriella looked around and over to Kelsi's bed which was neatly made and Kelsi-free. "I guess she got up before us."

"What, is that girl crazy?" Taylor groaned, rolling her eyes. "How on earth did she manage to get up? I only closed my eyes two minutes ago..."

"Hey, you guys are up?" Kelsi entered the bedroom, holding a tray of glasses filled with orange juice. She smiled.

"How long have you been up?" Martha queried as she stood up and began folding her sleeping bag away.

"Oh, I've..." Kelsi shrugged a little as she placed the tray down on the table beside Gabriella. "I've... not really slept at all. I just... I was worried about Sharpay."

"Aw, Kelsi..." Gabriella wrapped her arms around Kelsi who gave her a weak smile. "She's going to be fine."

"I... I know." Kelsi sighed. "I just... we were finally connecting, you know? I can't believe that happened."

Taylor looked at Kelsi and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I know what you mean." She stated. "Last night was supposed to be... well, last night was everything it shouldn't have been for Sharpay. No one deserves that crap."

Taylor meant what she said. Lately, she understood all about forbidden love and the challenges people faced when they were in a relationship. She and Chad were going through their own trials and tribulations right now and she didn't want to wish the pain and anger that she felt on anyone else and definitely not on Sharpay. The fact that Sharpay had been humiliated by the prom king and queen results was nothing compared to the fact that her night ended with her being carted away on a stretcher. In Taylor's mind, it almost seemed to her like someone had deliberately tried to sabotage Sharpay.

"I wish I hadn't gotten Prom Queen." Gabriella grimaced, sitting down on Kelsi's bed. Kelsi looked at Gabriella, a sad expression on her face and sat down beside her on the bed. In the background, Martha was standing in front of a mirror and viciously attacking her hair with a brush. Taylor was standing up and picking up her pillow and sorting out her sleeping bag.

"Why would you say that?" Kelsi frowned at Gabriella. "You got Prom Queen on your own terms. You shouldn't feel guilty about that."

"Kelsi, you are odd as fuck." Taylor interrupted. Kelsi's head whipped around and her eyes locked onto Taylor's.

Gabriella sensed the tension on Kelsi's face and looked at her friend; slightly confused. Sometimes, Kelsi did say odd things. Taylor and Kelsi were opposites in terms of personality. Taylor was extremely logical and she couldn't take any 'bull-crap' from anyone. She didn't get along with people who said odd things and she didn't want to take the time to get to know such people or befriend them. Thus, the Kelsi and Taylor friendship was always one that was built on rather shaky foundations. Kelsi meant well, Gabriella was sure of this. The fact was, Kelsi was extremely naive. Of course being Prom Queen was phenomenal; it was something that Gabriella had often dreamt about even though it wasn't her life mission to be Prom Queen; she had to admit she would love to be voted as one. That was what Kelsi saw. She saw Prom Queen and immediately associated it with success and happiness. Her mind just didn't work in a way where she put such things into context. The context was that people, mainly the cheerleaders, had obviously set up a campaign to tear Sharpay down by giving Gabriella the Prom Queen vote.

"Excuse me?" Kelsi frowned at Taylor who was standing there with her head raised and her arms folded.

"How on earth did Gabriella get that title on her own terms?" Taylor demanded. Kelsi opened her mouth to respond but Taylor sharply cut her off. "The fact is that Gabriella went through hell breaking up with Troy. The entire school was aware that the two of them had broken away including our senior class. The entire school saw that Sharpay, Troy and Gabriella were happy and had moved on. Yet, the shit-for-brains deliberately voted so that Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay were put in uncomfortable situations. You think it was fun for Gabs to get up there and accept that stupid sash?"

Kelsi opened her mouth and then closed it again, doing a fantastic impression of a goldfish. Inside her mind, something exploded. She was seeing red. She wanted to attack Taylor and make her hurt as much as her smart-ass words had hurt her. The truth for Kelsi was that the only way she slept at night with a clear conscience was because she avoided the blatant truth. Instead, she invented things with her mind that would justify her actions. Yet, listening to Taylor paint Sharpay as a victim and even Gabriella as being compromised in the situation forced upon Kelsi an image that she didn't want to believe. It was Sharpay who was evil. It was girls like Sharpay who made Kelsi's life worthless and miserable. It was girls like Sharpay who needed to be extinct.

"Hey, Gabs can speak for herself, you know?" Gabriella spoke up, biting her bottom lip. She had watched Kelsi's face grow red as Taylor had launched into one of her impressive and long-winded speeches and felt it her duty to now step in and neutralise the situation.

"Look, last night was horrible and I'm sure we all want to forget it." Gabriella sighed. "I know I do." She looked from Kelsi to Taylor. "So can we please just drop this matter? Please?"

"Yeah, we can drop it." Taylor shrugged. "I'm just putting a few things straight in her head, that's all."

"Well..." Kelsi swallowed hard, nodding her head slightly at Taylor. "Thank you. I-I guess I just spoke without thinking. I-I just thought Gabriella shouldn't feel completely bad for her award."

"Oh, I don't think she should feel bad either." Taylor responded. "I just don't think she should be leaping for joy either. They made as much of an idiot out of her as they did Sharpay."

"And once again, there you go talking about me like I'm not in the room." Gabriella sighed, smiling.

"Did you hear something?" Taylor queried Kelsi absentmindedly as she pretended not to have heard Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed as she wrapped one arm around Taylor's neck and the other around Kelsi and pulled them both down in a headlock as both of them shrieked and flailed their arms around.


	96. Trust Me

_**Chapter 87: Trust Me**_

He felt a mixture of emotions as he sat in the hospital lobby and watched doctors, nurses, patients and general members of the public pass him by.

Ryan had gone in to see Sharpay with his mother and Troy had decided he would wait until after Mrs. Evans and Ryan were done to go in to see her; he wanted to have a little privacy. Also, he needed the time alone to think.

The thing about Sharpay was that she was unpredictable. Wasn't that one of his favourite qualities about her? The fact that she could be spontaneous and keep him interested in her day after day after day? Despite the fact that sometimes she could surprise him in funny, witty ways; he had thought he had her figured out.

She wasn't the Ice Queen that he had known all these years. All she needed was friends and to be given a chance to open up in order to reveal her emotional, vulnerable and very human side. It was the fact that he had personally managed to unlock her secret, hidden personality that had attracted Sharpay to him. He had this way of making her an honest person. He had this way of making her feel perfect and making her feel like she could be just herself and nothing more and that that was more than enough. It was what attracted him to her too because the moment he saw that side to her; it was a side he wanted to get to know and explore a little further. The more he explored, the more he realised that every day when he left her and went home; it felt like he had left a piece of himself behind.

Surely, he would know what was going on in her mind if she was so close to him... right?

At any other time in their relationship, he would have completely and utterly refused to believe any ideas that Sharpay was using illegal drugs to maintain an unhealthy weight. For one thing, he knew that Sharpay was happy in the skin she was in and for another thing; he knew that everything and anything that was on her mind was always shared with him.

Now, he felt betrayed, hurt and angry. Why hadn't she told him how she felt? Then again, hadn't she been dropping hints? That day under the tree at school when she had expressed her desire to go to the gym to lose weight to fit into her dress and then the secret package. He couldn't believe she had managed to joke and laugh with him about that package and about how it was nothing he needed to know about... she had deceived him to his face...

"Troy?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Mrs. Evans standing in front of him. She gave him a warm smile.

"You can go in and see her now. Ryan and I are just going to get some coffee, alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Troy stood up, running an anxious hand through his hair. "Thanks."



As Mrs. Evans walked away with Ryan trailing after her; Troy headed down the hallway until he was stood outside her room. He breathed in deeply as he reached out and turned the handle.

Sharpay's golden hair had clearly been brushed and was neatly hanging down at her shoulders. She looked very tired but other than that; she looked healthy... healthier than the last time he had seen her. She was propped up into a seated position with pillows behind her back and a breakfast tray was pulled up in front of her.

She looked up from her tray of untouched food as he entered and a thin, wry smile appeared on her face.

"Hey." He smiled at her; his voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't know why he was whispering since he and Sharpay were alone in the room and outside, the busy hum of activity in the hospital meant that no one would hear them. Nonetheless, he supposed it was the effect hospitals had on him. He always viewed them as places where you had to be quiet. Or was it the fact that he felt to weak right now to speak up?

"Hey..." She sighed, pushing the breakfast tray away from herself with the same small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, genuine concern on his face as he moved closer to her bedside. "You should eat, Shar." He pulled the tray back towards her and looked down at the food on it; there was something grey that was possibly porridge in a bowl, some fruit and a glass of water.

"Well, I've been better... obviously." She frowned down at the tray and put a hand on it; pushing it away again. "I can't eat this. It's more disgusting than school cafeteria food."

Troy tried to hide his disgust as he ran Sharpay's spoon through the bowl of thick, gloppy porridge. He pulled up a spoonful and held it up before his and Sharpay's faces.

"It's... it's not so bad." He remarked. "Open wide."

"No!" Sharpay turned her head away in annoyance but then laughed as Troy persisted; manoeuvring the spoon around so that it was in front of her face again. "Troy!"

"Alright." He sighed and laughed, sitting down on the seat beside the bed as he gave up. He looked down at the spoon and put it into his own mouth. The food tasted cold and stuck to the inside of his mouth. He had to swallow hard in order to get it to travel down his throat and into his stomach. Sharpay laughed a little at the expression on his face.

"Is it still not so bad?" She asked; smirking.

"It's..." Troy sighed. "It's god darn awful."

Sharpay laughed at this and then breathed out. The smile never left her face as she watched him put the spoon back into bowl and reach over for the glass of water to wash the taste out 

of his mouth. She reached over and put her hand over his free hand. He put the glass of water down and placed his other hand over hers. Their eyes met.

The small, private hospital room was silent for a few moments as neither of them could really find the words to speak. Sharpay had so much regret about the night before as well as many frustrations. It had been prom night. It had been the most amazing, most wonderful night of her life... or it should have been. Yet, somehow, she had completely lost control and everything had spiralled out of control. Now, she would only ever remember Prom Night 2008 in her nightmares. She felt a stab of pain and anger in her heart as she contemplated this thought and a grim expression befell her face. She was surprised to see Troy's eyes lock onto hers with a similar expression of grimness on his face.

"Yesterday... I can't believe how horrible it all was." Sharpay finally spoke out, choking a little. "I wish I could turn back time."

"Why?" Troy looked questioningly in her eyes. "What happened with you yesterday, Shar? What really happened?"

"I..." Sharpay looked at him, slightly confused. "It was prom night, Troy. I don't know why I have this... this bad luck. I just... I don't even have the energy right now to cry about it. I don't even want to think about what happened. It was just disaster after disaster, wasn't it?"

Troy listened to her words carefully; his grip on her hand tightening. Even though Sharpay hadn't admitted using the drugs to him; everything she said seemed to incriminate her and in his already suspicious mind he was beginning to feel his frustrations build up once more. He wanted to know how she could have hurt herself like that... how she could have played with her life... Because she wasn't stupid, was she? She knew the dangers of messing with things like that and she knew... she wasn't naive, she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah... it... it was pretty bad." Troy admitted, nodding. "But, I love you. You know that right? Whether you're prom queen or-or, you know, whatever. I don't care. I fell in love with you personality, with what's inside of you... I don't care about what people think."

Sharpay felt warmth spread though her heart. Although she had known deep down inside of her that everything that had happened last night with the whole of their senior class turning against their relationship that Troy would always, always love her... it just meant so much more to hear him say it, to make it real by speaking it out to her.

"Neither do I, Troy... neither do I." She smiled; her eyes glimmering with tears of happiness.

"Really?" Troy looked down at her; she felt his eyes search into hers and she looked at him and nodded, smiling.

"Yes. Yes, Troy." She smiled. "It's just me and you... and all of this, East High, Albuquerque... what does it really mean? Next year, none of this will matter to us anyway."

Sharpay felt elated as she shared these thoughts with Troy. It was Troy. The future looked bright and the future looked beautiful. She had so much to be happy about. Only a few hours 

ago, she had awoken to a confusing, painful world but the minute Troy had stepped into her room; the world seemed to make sense and she was rewarded for her ability to feel because she felt like she could soar, like she could fly... She felt safe. She leaned over to kiss him and felt his arm brush her gently away; she looked at him, confused, as she felt his hands pull away from her grasp.

"So why... why did you...?" He looked away, a cold look on his face. He couldn't touch her, he couldn't look at her. She wasn't mentally ill. She was a capable young woman so how could she mess with her own health like that? She was talking about their future, about living in LA together but was she actually thinking? What if she decided that the pressures of performing and theatre demanded her to be one of those size zero air-heads? What would come next? Troy coming home one night to find her sprawled across the couch after overdosing on some other damn diet pills again? It was her lack of responsibility and her lack of care for the people around her that affected him the most.

"What?" Sharpay gave him a questioning look and reached out with her hands, taking his hands back into hers and hugging them to her chest. He looked back at her and saw a worried look on her eyes. She held his hands pressed against her chest; he could feel the rhythmic beat of her heart.

Sharpay was worried. Never in her entire relationship with Troy had she ever seen him act so coldly or disinterested around her. It scared her. She loved him more than anything and she wanted to understand him. She couldn't understand him if he wouldn't even look at her; if he decided to reject her without even an explanation.

"Why did you ruin your own prom, Sharpay?" Troy asked; a sad look on his face as he watched her face change at his question.

"What... what are you talking about?" She looked taken aback. "I... I was ill, Troy. I'm sorry if I ruined prom for us but it wasn't exactly something I could have helped!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Troy. Was he really blaming her for prom night being such a disaster? Had he not been listening to how upset she was because of everything that had happened the night before? Why was he saying all of this? Prom wasn't even important to him. Well, it definitely didn't mean as much as it did to Sharpay for him.

"Shar – I know about what was in the package." Troy blurted. The more she evaded his questions, the more annoyed he felt.

"What?" Sharpay looked horrified. "How could you know?"

"That's not even the point!" Troy snatched his hands away from her in anger. "You're playing with your life. I almost... Do you know how hard it was for me sitting here for hours wondering if you were gonna make it up there in surgery? For Ryan? For your parents? Did you even think about us; the people who love you unconditionally?"



Sharpay's eyes looked around the room wildly. She was so confused. Nothing Troy said seemed to make any sense. What did the package have to do with her ending up in hospital. She felt hot tears pour down her cheeks. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as she tried to suppress her sobs. She had never felt so shaken up in her life.

"Troy... please..." She begged. "I don't even know what you're talking about... I don't know what this is about..."

"You know exactly what this is about." He asserted, feeling his face grow hot and tears sting his eyes. "This is about you never being happy... never satisfied... about you not thinking about the people around you."

"How can you say that?" Sharpay cried. "I love you."

"Then how could you use your money on those drugs?" He demanded. "That's the reason why you're in here, after all. Using drugs to make yourself a perfect replica of a skeleton. Well, congratulations baby, you got into your dress." He gave her an ironic, cold smirk. "That's all you cared about, right?"

Sharpay's eyes widened in horror as everything fit into place. Her mother had just told her she had gotten ill and hadn't elaborated and now Sharpay realised. No wonder her mother hadn't elaborated, she was probably waiting to get Sharpay home so the confrontation would be less difficult and less public. Sharpay felt sick. Is this what everyone thought had happened? Tears rolled down her face... she felt sorry for herself.

"No... That's not true!" Sharpay responded. "Troy... I swear, I don't know anything about these drugs. It's... it's not true. It can't be..."

"It's not true?" Troy looked at her. "Then what the hell were those drugs they spent over three hours pumping out of your stomach?"

Sharpay didn't know how to respond. She just felt overwhelmed. In the space of an hour, she had gone from a loving reunion with Troy to this... this dramatic, horrible confrontation.

"I-I ate lots of stuff from snack tables... drank drinks... anyone's drink.." Sharpay thought, her mind racing furiously as she tried to figure it out herself. "Maybe... it-it was someone else's and I-I took it...?"

"Who else could it be, Shar?" He queried. "Who else has enough money to get illegal drugs shipped in from abroad?"

Sharpay's mouth hung open but she couldn't find the words to say.

"Y-you'll just have to trust me." She squeaked, wiping her eyes.

Troy looked at her and then shook his head, biting his bottom lip with sadness in his eyes.

"Shar... I would never ask you to change yourself... ever." He spoke. "But I... I always thought I knew you. The real you. If this is what you are then I..."



He cut himself off and looked eye. Sharpay's head shot up at this and looked at him enquiringly.

"Troy?" She felt her heart drumming inside her chest.

"I... I need... I need some air... I need to think." He breathed in deeply, sniffing as he did and absentmindedly wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Troy, please... talk to me..." Sharpay called after him. He turned and left without even looking back; the door slamming behind him.

Alone and helpless, Sharpay burst into tears. Confusion overwhelmed her again. She felt victimised and beaten down. To add to her misery, she also felt Troy-less and that was the worst feeling of all.


	97. Caught

_**Chapter 88: Caught**_

Sharpay sat up in her hospital bed; looking visibly shaken. She dabbed at her red eyes with the dull-coloured gown that she was wearing and sniffed a little at her own pathetic self.

Troy meant the world to her.

There had been a time, of course, when she viewed Troy as a 'prize' and as a way to climb her way up the social ladder at school. Everyone had considered that a hot jock like Troy would probably end up with a hot snob like Sharpay. It was how the cliques worked at school; the cool stuck with the cool, the nerdy stuck with the nerdy. That was the status quo and Sharpay had felt giddy inside because she knew it worked in her favour. Then Gabriella Montez popped into the halls of East High and Troy... Troy could do anything but stand to be in a room with Sharpay. Every time she tried to flatter him or draw him into conversation; his mind would be elsewhere and she could tell. This made her persistent to ruin Gabriella Montez and clamp down on this stupid idea that a nerd could not only take a potential boyfriend from her but also steal the limelight at her talent show. Yet, that was exactly what had happened.

Then she saw a second chance at Lava Springs but this time, she had given up on seeking love with Troy. She realised that there was a sparkle in his eyes that was only created when Gabriella was by his side; it was something she couldn't compete with. So no, she didn't want to steal Troy away from Gabriella anymore. She just wanted to reclaim the one thing she had left in the world that actually mattered to her: her singing – and it seemed that Troy was the key to this. She knew Gabriella would always take the limelight, there was just something about the simplicity and emotion in her performances that audiences loved and it was something Sharpay had never been able to match until that night at the Autumn Musicale when Troy had bravely stepped on stage with her and saved her. That was the first time she had sung with not just her head which had the routines and lyrics locked away inside it; but it was the first time she was wholeheartedly into the performance; she has been overwhelmed with different emotions and that had captivated an audience and gained her a ticket into UCLA. That was when she realised that Troy meant so much to her she couldn't let him go. Singing to him, telling him he was the music in her... the words were the truth, she meant them from the very bottom of her heart and she was certain he felt the same way.

Or she had been certain. She shook her head at herself as she tried to push back the tears which were struggling to be set free in her eyes. How could Troy believe she would do such a thing? She had begged him only a few moments before he left to trust her, to have faith in her and he had simply turned and left; he hadn't even been able to look at her. She realised his mind was already made up; he already believed in her guilt and he hadn't come here wanting to hear her side of the story but he had come here wanting confirmation for his suspicions. That made her blood boil with anger.

It was true that she had a history of being manipulative and bitchy... that was the truth. So maybe Troy was not to be blamed for having such suspicions about her? She had done things similar to this in the past that she was not proud of and a lot of them; Troy knew about. She 

had had a reputation for being the Ice Queen and for tearing down other people who crossed her path. Sometimes she did get down and dirty to achieve total annihilation of her enemies. Yet, she had changed so much this year. She had grown up more in this last year or so than she had done in her entire life. She had stepped out of her bubble and experienced more of the world, more about other people around her and she had become responsible. That was all because of Troy. Why couldn't he see that he had bought out the best in her? Why couldn't he believe that she had forever changed?

As her mind contemplated all of this, the door of her hospital room opened and Ryan entered holding a Styrofoam cup in one hand. He took one look at her puffy, red eyes and cheeks and anguished expression and his face fell.

"What happened? Didn't Troy come?" He asked, worried. He placed his cup on the bedside table beside Sharpay and fixed her with an intent look.

"Oh, he came." Sharpay stated with a frustrated sigh.

"What the hell did he say to you?" A flash of anger crossed Ryan's face. He couldn't understand how Troy could leave Sharpay in such a state. If anything, he was expecting to find an elated Sharpay jumping up and down on her bed because Troy had paid her a visit... not this.

"I can't... I just can't talk about this right now, Ry." Sharpay gave him a serious look. "I'm just... mixed up right now."

"Shar, you look like you've just been through hell and back. What the hell did he say to you? I mean, this is Troy we're talking about, right?" Ryan folded his arms across his chest, looking demandingly at his sister.

"Oh, God... is that coffee?" Sharpay sat up and reached over for the Styrofoam cup. "You don't mind, right?"

She took a sip out of the cup before Ryan could argue. Ryan looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. He could clearly see she wasn't going to reveal anything. He shook his head in frustration at her and turned and headed for the door. Sharpay looked up from her cup and a look of alarm crossed her face.

"Ryan!" She called out. "Ryan, get back here!"

Ryan didn't bother to look up, he flung open the door and rushed out. Sharpay swore under her breath as he left. She hated being in this hospital room. She felt so helpless and the fact that people could just walk out on her confirmed that she was just that: helpless.

As soon as the door had closed, it re-opened to reveal Mrs. Evans and Mr. Evans, side-by-side. Mr. Evans gave a wide smile at his daughter and walked over to her.

"How's my princess doing?" He asked, smiling.

"I'm fine, daddy." She sighed, smiling a little. She didn't have the heart to make her parents spill the details about her 'illness' at that moment. They both looked so happy and peaceful standing over her bedside and for a moment; she also felt at peace and also felt a little soothed in their presence.

"Oh, hon." Mrs. Evans frowned. "What are you doing with this coffee? You know you're stomach's still weak, it's best to stick to water."

"Ryan gave it to me." Sharpay stated, blinking up at her parents. Both of her parents exchanged looks of disapproval. Sharpay knew it was a petty thing to do and almost childish but right now, she was angry at a lot of things and Ryan was one of them and this was the only way she could release her anger at him. God only knew what he was going to say to Troy; he was going to make the situation worse, she just knew it. What was it with siblings? Why couldn't they get on with their own lives and leave you to live yours?

* * *

Gabriella squinted in the day's bright sunshine as she walked down Kelsi's street in a comfortable pair of green sweats and a big, over-sized white t-shirt that hung loosely just above her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wrapped two self-conscious arms around herself; hugging herself as she walked along.

Gabriella, Kelsi and the rest of the girls had begun to enjoy a lavish breakfast at Kelsi's when Martha had complained that there was no low-fat milk, only the whole milk. Kelsi had rolled her eyes at this and told her that she didn't need low-fat milk at which point Taylor, Martha and even Gabriella had stated that was easy for her to say with her stick-thin figure. After much more bickering, they had finally decided to go out and buy some milk. Kelsi had decided she didn't mind going but Gabriella felt that was completely inappropriate, after all, Kelsi was the hostess and had been catering to them all morning. No, she would go. So she had quickly pulled her hair into a scrunchie and pulled on a pair of sweats over her shorts and headed out down the road to the store.

She dug her hand into her pocket to make sure she had enough change because it would be ridiculous for her to end up at the counter in the store and attempting to buy low-fat milk without any money. The rattling of coins satisfied her worries.

She smiled a little to herself as she looked up and then something caught her eye. She stared ahead of her, slowing her pace down a little and soon, the smile drifted off her face.

Troy Bolton sat on a bench just outside of the park. The park was relatively empty except for a few juniors from East High who were messing around on a swing set. Troy was sitting on the bench, his figure hunched over in a position of exhaustion and... maybe even defeat.

Before she could stop herself, Gabriella found herself winding her way around the public footpath and over to the bench.

Troy looked up, placing his hands on either side of the bench as a dark silhouette fell over him and blocked the sun. He gave his friend a small smile.

"You're up early." He mused.

Gabriella smiled in response and sat down beside him. The two shared a silent moment together as both of them stared out at the road before them; cars passed by and sometimes the odd person too.

"Is Sharpay OK?" Gabriella finally asked, biting her lip as she did.

Her heart was pounding at a scary rate at that moment. She had felt consoled when Ryan had told her earlier on the phone that Sharpay was awake and doing well but now that she saw Troy; she knew something deep was bothering him and she knew that only one person in his life at that moment could make him feel like that. Something had to have gone wrong.

"She was fine when I saw her." Troy replied, not looking at Gabriella. There was a pensive expression on his face and his eyes revealed that something was troubling him.

"And are you OK?" She asked as she looked at him carefully.

"I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" He responded and this time, he met her gaze. "Sharpay's fine. The world can go on revolving again."

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked bluntly; frowning.

The way he was acting right now was a way Gabriella had never really seen him behave like before. It was clear that something concerning his relationship with Sharpay had gone wrong. What else could provoke such an attitude from the all-round 'good guy' Troy Bolton? A part of Gabriella even felt slightly jealous that Troy cared so much about Sharpay that she could have this much of an effect on him. After all, if he didn't truly feel love for her, why would he be so affected by her?

"Everything!" Troy breathed out in frustration. Gabriella blinked at him in surprise but didn't speak. Troy sighed and looked down at the ground, holding his head in his hands as he did. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and tears stinging in his eyes again. Sharpay was his world. He loved her. Yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling that she was being dishonest. He had seen her dishonesty many times in the past and he couldn't get his mind to move on even though his heart desperately wanted to. There was no peace in him at that moment. He felt tormented by the fact that he had completely broken her down at her most vulnerable moment and then walked out of there without so much as a look back. It had taken all of his energy to prevent himself from running back to her side and scooping her up in a hug. Yet, he was also fuelled by agitation. He was angry and frustrated that still she could lie... because it had to be lies, of course it had to be... there were doctor's who had examined her body and drugs don't just magically appear in someone's stomach. Her excuse that she might have taken someone else's drink just didn't make sense; who crushed pills into their drink? It was senseless. He needed the world to make sense but right now his mind was clouded with confusion, regret and anger. He was confused because the look in her tear-filled eyes had told him she was scared and speaking the truth and yet, to him, logic told him it couldn't be the truth. He would have been more appreciative and supporting if she could just admit she had a problem. But what if she didn't? What if he had gotten it all wrong? He was so confused. That was why he had had to leave the hospital because he couldn't figure out if what he was being told was the truth or if he was being subtly manipulated by her.

At that moment, he felt a comforting hand on his back. He breathed deeply but didn't look up at Gabriella. She didn't speak. She didn't need to. Something about her in that moment made it easy for him to talk. Maybe because he just needed to talk; even if that meant he was to share something as intimate as his relationship with Sharpay with his ex-girlfriend.

"Like I said, Sharpay is fine." Troy spoke softly. "The doctor's said they found a drug in her blood. It was what made her collapse."

He felt Gabriella's hand brush off his back and heard her utter a cry of surprise. Troy looked up.

"What drug?" She asked; a flicker of worry and shock in her eyes.

"Some long name. I don't even remember." Troy replied morbidly, looking away from Gabriella again. "It was a diet drug... something illegal in the US."

There was another moment of silence. Gabriella frowned at herself as she took in this information. Diet pills sounded like such a Hollywood thing to be drawn into. Something you would read about in a People magazine article about Victoria Beckham doing... not some girl in high school.

"Troy, these diet drugs aren't things girls in high schools mess with." Gabriella shook her head. "I mean, where would we get the resources? I mean... isn't bulimia more common?"

"Gabriella, please..." Troy shook his head weakly. "My mind's going crazy with the same questions right now, alright? The facts are that's what the doctor's spent all of last night pumping out of her stomach. The facts are Sharpay hasn't been happy with her weight and she's been stressed out about looking perfect for prom and... and she's messing with her own health."

"What happened when you saw her?" Gabriella asked him quietly.

"I asked her why she used them... I wanted to help her, Gabs." He looked miserable. "But she wouldn't let me. She denied everything. Said she had never heard of the drugs before and that they were probably someone else's a-a-and that maybe her drink got switched or... or whatever."

"That doesn't make any sense." Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

Gabriella didn't really know what to make of this. She was starting to feel just as confused and morally implicated as Troy was. Sharpay was someone who lived in a bubble. Yet, Troy had managed to penetrate that bubble and get inside her world, her thoughts and her heart. Slowly, with time and understanding, the rest of the group and Gabriella had come to know 

Sharpay and refer to her with a little more respect than before. Sharpay was not the devious little schemer. She seemed to have genuinely grown up; everyone had grown up.

"It doesn't even make sense that Sharpay would do that." Gabriella sighed. "It's... confusing. I mean, how do you even figure out something like this?"

"That's what I'm working on." Troy sighed. Gabriella gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She encouraged. "Actually, I'm certain you will. You just have a way in these situations of figuring it all out. I should know."

"Thanks." Troy smiled a little weakly at Gabriella. He felt awkward sitting there with her and almost reminiscing about the trials and tribulations of their relationship. Gabriella began to feel a similar shyness overcome her. She almost felt embarrassed; like the moment they had shared had been somewhat wrong.

"It's what friends are for." She responded, smiling.

"I know." Troy nodded.

"Well... while you sit here and work it out... I... I have some low-fat milk to buy." Gabriella smiled, getting up.

"Ah. Alright." Troy grinned after her as she left with a small wave. As he watched her head back over to the footpath and make a turn at a corner and disappear out of sight; he sat there and contemplated the issue with Sharpay. Gabriella's words rung in his mind.

_'I'm sure you'll figure it out'..._

What was there to figure out here? He found himself stuck in a situation where he needed concrete proof that Sharpay wasn't lying to him because the fact of the matter was; his mind would not allow his heart to rule over this matter. His mind was in a restless frenzy and would not rest until proof had been given although in his heart; he desperately wanted to turn and run as fast as he could back in the direction of the hospital and bolt into Sharpay's hospital room and pull her into a big kiss. Yet, he couldn't. He had to figure this out, he had to work it out, he had to... And that's when it came to him.

"What the HELL did you do to her?"

Troy's train of thought was cut short as an angry, irritating voice roared at him. Troy turned and saw Ryan heading towards him from the direction of the park; his face was red. Troy stood up. He didn't feel anxious, he could never be afraid of Ryan. Nonetheless, a curiosity overcame him as he wondered how on earth it was that Ryan had suddenly gone from shy, overlooked mommy's boy to this loud, angry-faced and possibly violent young man. The beating that that Beauchaum High kid had taken from him had been pretty fierce and the viciousness of Ryan's punches had almost scared Troy. He wasn't scared of the harm Ryan could do because he was sure he could overpower him. More than anything, he was scared of how unpredictable he was.

As Ryan charged towards him now, he bellowed out once more: "What the HELL did you do?"

"This is about your sister, right?" Troy queried, trying to maintain his cool.

"You were in that hospital room and the minute you left, she was in there in tears." Ryan stated through gritted teeth. "What did you do?"

"That's between the two of us." Troy replied and turned. Ryan rounded on him; stepping in front of him.

"No, it becomes my business too because she's my sister." Ryan stated firmly.

"What the hell is up with you, man?" Troy asked, losing his patience a little. "First you're beating the crap out of some guy you barely know and the next minute you're screaming at me?"

Troy's words were blurted out in the heat of the moment and they had an impact. Ryan had woken up that morning a much more sombre, pessimistic person. That was because the realities and pressures of the real world were finally crashing down on him. If the confusion over what he wanted in his life wasn't enough, there was something about the kiss the night before that made his blood boil. He didn't understand why. He had the image imprinted in his mind constantly and was constantly reminded of it. He couldn't be calm or polite or patient, he was just angry because he was frustrated with his life and his lack of control over it and the fact that the more days he lived in this world; the more confusing it all became. Only two days ago, he had had an almost-girlfriend like situation with Gabriella and was comforted by his own sexuality and felt a little more in control of it all. Now, he was everywhere. He was scattered. Anger was his outlet.

"I..." Ryan didn't have the words to respond. He didn't have the words to explain and he wasn't sure he wanted to explain something like this to Troy. "I... My sister almost died and y-you're treating her like crap. How do you expect me to react?"

"Ryan..." Troy sighed, realising Ryan had a fair point. "I... You can help me sort this mess out."

"What?" Ryan looked at Troy, slightly confused.

"Yeah, right now." Troy nodded as he began to settle on this new plan even more. "Come on."

Troy started walking and Ryan hurried to catch up with him, still confused but slightly more pacified now than he had been before.

"What're you talking about? Where are we going?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to your house, to Sharpay's bedroom." Troy stated determinedly as Ryan fell into stride beside him. "I did want to do this when Sharpay was here but I guess we can do it 

now, I-I mean I can't physically live with everything going on in my head right now. With not knowing."

"Not knowing what? What the hell are we going to do in her room?" He shook his head.

"Not knowing whether she's been taking diet pills." Troy stated solemnly. "A package came for her last week when I was at your place and she wouldn't let me see what was in it. I'm guessing if she's been taking the pills then she'll have some evidence in her room. All we need is proof to figure out if she's lying or not."

"Wait-wait, wait." Ryan's eyes widened. "You asked her about the pills? My mom hasn't even told her we know about them yet. What the hell were you doing?"

Suddenly, a lot more began to make sense to Troy. The look of confusion and shock in Sharpay's eyes that he had mistaken for honesty... he now realised it was most likely just the shock she was receiving from learning her secret was out. She hadn't known that they had figured out that she had been taking the pills. This made him feel even more anxious to get to her house and find his proof. To make her admit it. To get her some help and for him to forgive her. He would forgive her. Of course he would. He loved her and she clearly needed help. Drugs addicts lied all the time and this situation had to be kind of similar.

"I'm her boyfriend. I'm entitled to ask." Troy shot back.

"Well, what did she say?" Ryan asked.

"That she had never taken the pills." Troy replied simply. Ryan considered this and shook his head slightly.

"Then she must be telling the truth." He stated firmly. "She's my sister and I know when she'd lie and when she wouldn't."

"Ryan, then how did the drugs end up in her digestive system?" Troy frowned. The two boys had now neared the Evan's home. They were standing outside on the driveway. Ryan looked at Troy and opened his mouth to speak but realised he didn't have an answer. He sighed in defeat and headed over to the front door; opening it with his key. Troy followed him as they stepped in.

"What if there are no pills?" Ryan asked. "What then?"

"Then..." Troy stopped as he closed the front door behind him. "I... Your mom would talk to her. Find out what's really going on. I-I mean just because we don't find anything in her room, it doesn't mean that there wasn't anything there in the first place."

"I guess..." Ryan sighed as he headed up the stairs. "It's just, I know Sharpay and I haven't exactly been the closest twins this year but I thought I knew her and that..." Ryan trailed off, not having the energy to speak.

"That she knew better than this?" Troy echoed his thoughts as the two stood in front of her bedroom door. It was mid afternoon now and the sun shone brightest through her bedroom window as Ryan walked in. Troy followed after him.

"We should check drawers." Troy stated. He headed over for the drawers where her vanity mirror sat on top and pulled open the top one. He saw socks and various other bits of clothing and shuffled them around as he looked.

"Wait, check under her bed. It's where she normally hides stuff." Ryan informed.

He and Troy headed over to her bed and knelt down. Troy looked underneath and felt his way around. He saw a big ring binder full of English Lit notes that he moved out of the way and then a pair of pink stilettos and a pink, fluffy teddy bear. He moved them out of the way, considering it useless to look under the bed when something at the far end caught his attention. Evidently, it had also caught Ryan's eye too. The two exchanged looks.

"That... it's the package." Troy looked at Ryan.

Ryan didn't reply but leaned forward on his elbows and stretched one hand out and grabbed the small, long box and brought it out from under the bed. The two sat on the floor of Sharpay's bedroom with the package sitting in the middle of them.

"I..." Troy sighed. "It's not been opened."

"Maybe she used up her last few pills for prom and this is the refill...?" Ryan suggested half-heartedly. He was feeling kind of disgusted with himself for searching his sister's room the way he was. He didn't understand why Troy didn't find any of this wrong. Yet, he didn't realise the conflicting emotions that were driving Troy's desperate search for the truth.

The fact that it hadn't been opened didn't really matter to Troy and Ryan because if she was having drugs imported into the country then it would be drugs that they would find in the package. It was that simple.

For that reason, Troy began tearing off strips off the paper the package was wrapped in. When he was done, he was presented with a small, long rectangular box. He looked at it.

"Open it... just.. quick. Open it." Ryan sighed. "Let's just... do this."

Troy nodded and pulled open the top of the box and his eyes widened as the contexts of the box spilled out and onto the carpeted floor. Ryan looked amazed too as he stared down.

Before either of them had the chance to open their mouths and say something, they heard a clang and noises. Someone was coming up the stairs.

No.

Not someone.

Sharpay. She and her parents had just returned from the hospital and had just entered the house.

"Mom... ow! My stitches hurt." Sharpay cried out.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Mrs. Evans was heard to say. "Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No. I can get to my own room, mom." Sharpay sighed. "I can walk."

Troy and Ryan's eyes were now widened in horror as Sharpay turned and stepped into her room and then froze. The expression on her face dropped. Her eyes looked from Ryan to Troy to the open package and its contents on the floor and then back up to Troy.

Betrayal was written across her face.

Troy and Ryan felt caught. Troy had never considered that he might be the one who needed to ask for Sharpay's forgiveness. Now, that was the reality.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry guys, I've had lots of school stuff going on so I've not really been updating. Thank you for the AMAZING reviews. I literally read them this morning at 4AM and then wrote this chapter because I think I owe you guys this. You're all brilliant. And Lani, Nile-long reviews are my favourite! **


	98. Always & Forever

_**Chapter 89: Always and Forever**_

The atmosphere was thick with tension.

Troy looked at Sharpay and her eyes locked onto his. There was a cold look in her eyes that sent a chilling shiver down his spine. Everything he had suspected, everything he had wondered only a few minutes ago had come crashing down around him. He gulped and looked down; ashamed. He stared at the package on the floor before him once again. On the floor in front of him, sparkling in the sunlight, were two gold rings. The inscription on them read: 'Troy and Sharpay: Always and Forever'.

"Shar, I-we can explain." Ryan stood up, feeling his heart thumping in his chest.

He had always held Sharpay as being more important than other people. He knew family came first and Sharpay knew it too. To see Ryan and Troy in her bedroom, invading her private space and violating her trust killed her.

"Did you satisfy your curiosity, then?" Sharpay spat at him.

"Shar-" Ryan tried to protest even though he himself considered it stupid for him to argue against her. There was no reasonable way he could explain this to Sharpay. He and Troy were in the wrong. They had been so caught up in the rush and adrenaline of getting closer and closer to the truth that they had never stopped to think of the consequences. They had never stopped to consider the idea that maybe there were no drugs.

"Just get out." Sharpay interrupted him.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He headed for the door and closed it firmly behind him as he left.

Left alone with Troy, Sharpay felt her heart sink. Walking into her room, suspecting nothing, she had not expected to have her whole world even more shattered. Before, there had been hope. There had been a chance for them to reconcile. Yet, he had resorted to snooping behind her back and breaking into her room and looking through her personal things and ... she didn't even want to think about it. She couldn't even look at it. Seeing her precious package all ripped up on the floor and the rings strewn across the carpet carelessly summed everything up. It symbolised betrayal and a lack of trust.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she moved forward to pick up the package and the rings from near Troy's feet. Half way down and she felt a sharp pain in her side; her stitches. She winced and shot straight up again. Troy immediately picked up the rings and put a protective hand out to her waist but she brushed it away.

"Don't." She protested. "Just go."

"Shar... please." The desperation in his voice was nothing compared to the look in his eyes. A look of deep sadness, a look that could only be described as one belonging to someone completely miserable.

"I-I don't understand..." He shook his head, reaching for her again. She moved back from him, flinching at his touch. A flash of anger crossing her face.

"What don't you understand? The fact that I'm not the drugged up airhead you so desperately wanted to out me as?" She seethed. "I ordered commitment rings. Taylor suggested them to me. As a graduation present for us. I had them inscribed, see?"

She held up the rings in her palm towards his face. Troy couldn't bear the guilt. Everything he knew and loved about Sharpay had suddenly returned. Yet, now he realised that his actions had compromised him in her eyes.

"I... I don't understand how you got ill from those pills." Troy spoke quietly.

"No." Sharpay shook her head furiously. "What you don't understand is the fact that you were wrong. You accused me of... of..." Her voice broke. "You don't even trust me!"

"I do!" Troy cried out, speaking up. A tear rolled down his cheek. "It was killing me thinking about what you might be doing to yourself. I had to find out. I didn't think you'd tell me something like this."

"That's just it. You didn't think." Sharpay replied, her tone was a sad one. "What you should have thought about was whether you were trustworthy enough for me. Not whether I was trustworthy enough for you."

"You're right." Troy nodded at her, swallowing his pride. "I..."

He couldn't think of the words. Sharpay sighed and sat down on the end of her bed. She buried her head in her hands.

"Leave." She commanded. "Please."

"No, I'm not going until we talk about this." Troy shook his head with determination. "I-I was wrong. I-I need to-"

"WHAT?!" Sharpay's head shot up. "What are you going to do to save the day this time, Super Troy?"

Her words stung. He looked at her and just wanted to hold her. His mind was blank at that moment but his heart knew what it wanted.

"Just... leave." Sharpay spoke up weakly through tears. "Go."

Troy stood there in silence for a moment and then walked over to the door. He stopped at her door but didn't turn around.

"I love you." He stated. He waited for a moment. Sharpay didn't move. She didn't respond. He reached out and opened the door and then left. The moment the door closed, Sharpay looked up at it and spoke out softly:

"I love you..."

As Troy began to walk home, he could see that it was getting closer to late afternoon. He had been away from home for hours and he was exhausted; both emotionally and physically. He needed a shower and he needed to... to cry... or something. He felt torn up inside.

He considered things from Sharpay's perspective. She had awoken in hospital genuinely not knowing her condition and then had been attacked by him. To make matters worse, she had then caught him in her room; he had even opened a present that was designed for the two of them. He was the worst boyfriend on the planet. He was worse than that. He was the worst being on the planet. If Sharpay had inflicted such pain on him, he probably would have the hardest time forgiving her. Trust would have to be rebuilt on both sides as well as there being awkwardness between them. Everything that had been built up in their relationship would have been broken down and ruined again.

He kicked at a can on the floor in front of him as a petty way of venting his frustrations. That's what this situation was. It was an aggravating frustration. He and Sharpay had naturally hit it off. They had entered a relationship pretty much on a level plain and owing one another nothing. That was what made them work; that and their chemistry. Now... now he owed her so much and she, well, she was broken and confused. All because of him. So much still didn't make sense to him. Where did the pills come from? It didn't make sense.

He walked into his house; his head was throbbing. The emotional and physical exhaustion he was experiencing was too much. It was definitely time for a shower. He rushed towards the stairs; he didn't want to see his parents, he just couldn't... he was on the verge of tears as it was.

"Troy. Hey-hey, Troy!" Jack Bolton called after his son as he strode towards the stairs.

Troy sighed and turned and looked at his father. As soon as he looked, his expression changed to one of surprise. His father was standing in the hallway with a teary faced Taylor McKessie by his side. Taylor's face was unreadable but it was clear she was upset from her tear-stained face. She was dressed in a red, tight fitting t-shirt and dark denim jeans with her dark hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail. She stepped forward.

"Troy... I need to talk to you."

"I'll, uh... I'll leave you guys to it." Mr. Bolton nodded a little awkwardly and then turned and headed into the living room; calling after his wife as he did. Troy watched his father leave and then looked back at Taylor.

"Taylor, what is it?"

"It's Chad." Taylor sniffed.

In that instant, Troy forgot about Sharpay and the pills and the pain he had just suffered. The look on Taylor's face revealed that something bad had happened, it revealed that she wasn't here under good circumstances and her words just revealed that all of this was connected to his closest childhood friend; Chad Danforth.

"H-have you seen him today?" Taylor asked, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Troy was a little taken aback, his mouth opened but no sound came out. In all the years he had known Taylor, he had never seen her more introverted or more weakened then he was seeing her now. It was like all the feistiness and energy had been drowned out of her.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Troy stepped closer to her, demanding an answer. "Taylor?"

"I... You haven't?" Taylor asked, wide-eyed. She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "C-cos yesterday, see, it was all... it was all OK. He kissed me goodbye at prom and I went to Kelsi's a-and I called him. All of today I've been trying to reach him."

"Taylor, what happened?" A desperate look crossed Troy's eyes. He reached forward and put a firm hand on Taylor's shoulder; urging her to look at him as she stuttered her way through her own mumblings.

"I couldn't reach him so... I went to his house after I walked Gabriella home." Taylor's eyes locked onto Troy's. There was a lost look in them. "There was a SOLD sign at the front of his house. No one came to the door a-and there's no furniture, I looked through the window- the couch, the TV..."

Troy's heart hammered fast in his chest as he processed this information. Taylor broke down and Troy pulled her into his arms and wrapped her into a tight embrace. The emotional burdens of the day finally impacted Troy and he found hot tears streaming down his own cheeks and into Taylor's hair. He clenched his fists as he continued to hug her and tried to bite back his own tears.

"Why would he leave me...? Why...?" She sobbed. "He moved, he moved and we didn't know...We were supposed to be for always and forever..."

A mixture of anger and grief poured out in Taylor's cries. The shock of Sharpay and now Chad's departure had completely numbed him. His brain was suffering a meltdown and his heart just didn't want to work anymore. It hurt too much to feel in that moment. He stood there, holding his crying friend; numb.

* * *

**AN:** I feel a little mean by the way I ended this chapter but it had to be done. I just want to let you guys know that there will still be a wedding at graduation which will be written over the next few chapters. Also, everything that is happening now: Gabriella's weight gain, Kelsi's rapid decline into insanity, the Troypay drama, Ryan and Luke, Chad and Taylor's struggles to get married and Jason's bleak look on the future are all plotlines I've been planning for months. I can't wait for it all to culminate in the finale, you guys will love the twist! Also, yeah, I am writing a sequel because this chapter of my story leaves too much unanswered and it needs a sequel. Finally, **SoNotEmo:** Great parody! You should do a longer version, I found it hilarious to read. I didn't realise all my characters had such distinct personalities that you could poke fun of them like that. Made me laugh. Thank you! **Lani:** I love Ryan and Luke too. Unfortunately, I don't know if I can make your gay couple dream come true. I mean, don't get me wrong; Luke wants it but Ryan is a strange one in that category. He'll make some bad choices and end up hating life, unfortunately. I almost feel bad for him, except I don't because I'm the one inflicting the pain on him! Eeep! **Thank you to all other reviewers.** Without your constant feedback, I wouldn't have written past the first ten chapters and that is a fact. You make this story happen as much as I do. You're all my muses!


	99. We're All In This Together

_**Chapter 90: We're All In This Together**_

Sharpay sat stiffly on the car seat and stared firmly ahead; a cold, complacent look in her eyes. In the darkness outside the car, neon lights flashed at her through the sheets of rain that were now pouring down. She couldn't believe that the day had begun with bright, beautiful sunshine and now in the early night; it had turned dramatically into a freak rainstorm. She guessed the weather was matching everyone's mood.

Troy concentrated on the road ahead as he drove. The windscreen-wipers swished across his screen; hurling water to one side so that he could see for a few seconds more and keep his car on the road. Despite the fact that the car was silent and the tension was thick in the air; Troy couldn't help but to feel Sharpay's presence only a few inches away from him. She wasn't acknowledging his existence but God, was he acknowledging hers.

Everything hurt. His head hurt. His body ached. He had thought the night before had been insane and it felt like it had happened years ago but today; today was a nightmare.

Taylor, like she had said, had decided that Chad hadn't been answering his phone because he was being lazy and sleeping in due to the after-effects of prom. She had spent the afternoon with the girls at Kelsi's and then when Gabriella decided she would be getting off home; she and Martha had walked out with Gabriella. Martha had gone in her own direction and Taylor had walked Gabriella home; texting Chad for a final time as she did. Her frustration got the better of her and she decided to call his house phone. There was not even a dial tone. It meant that they're phone was either not working or disconnected. Frowning, Taylor had said goodbye to Gabriella and decided to head over to Chad's to satisfy her curiosity. She was working up all the angry things she would shout at him for playing an 'invisible man' act on her for the day. If he thought he could be so lazy when they were married, he had another think coming! That was when she saw the 'sold' sign pinned up on their front lawn. None of his parents' cars were in the driveway despite the fact that it was a weekend and they should both be home. What caught her eye was the fact that the front windows no longer had their curtains. She walked closer and peered in. The entire house had been stripped of its furniture. It looked so bare. So empty. Empty like the way Taylor was feeling now.

She sat in the back of Troy's barely-alive car; she was crammed in tightly with Ryan and Gabriella on one side and Kelsi and Jason on the other. When she had witnessed what she had witnessed at Chad's, she had immediately sent a text message to all her contacts begging and pleading them to tell her where Chad was. She had received a few confused messages asking why she wanted to know and if she was alright. She hadn't bothered to reply to them. Her mind had been in a frenzy. She looked around wildly as she tried to make sense of the world which now seemed to be spinning crazily around her. Troy. Troy Bolton. He was the closest thing to Chad's family that she could think of. She started running and didn't stop until she reached his house. She frantically knocked on his front door, almost breaking it down, only to have a wide-eyed Mr. Bolton open it. By the time she had explained everything to Troy and the truth became apparent; Gabriella, the twins and Kelsi and even Jason were consistently texting her asking her what was going on. Troy had told them 

something was seriously wrong and to meet at her house so they could discuss the matter and find out how much they all collectively knew about what had happened.

Despite his situation with Sharpay, Troy felt it important that they all come together and pull for Chad. Within minutes, car after car arrived outside Troy's; much to his parent's confusion, and soon the entire Wildcat gang had assembled. A sober looking Sharpay and fazed out Ryan were there also; much to Troy's surprise. Once everyone was made aware of the facts, they decided there was only one thing to do.

"I can't believe he didn't tell you." Kelsi spoke up, breaking the silence in the car.

Taylor no longer had the vicious spark in her eyes that caused her anger to flare up. She no longer had the energy too. Gabriella grabbed Taylor's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly. Taylor kept staring straight ahead at the dark, wet road stretched out before them; not daring to blink in case the world dramatically changed again in the one second that she closed her eyes.

"He didn't know." Troy replied, keeping his eyes on the road with a determined look on his face.

"What? How do you know?" Jason asked, frowning.

"There's just no way Chad would leave. He has too much going on here." Troy stated firmly. "He didn't know, they took him by surprise. They had to have. It... it's the only thing that makes sense."

"Troy's right." Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

"He'll come back to you, Taylor." Sharpay spoke, a serious look on her face as she turned to face Taylor. Troy shot a quick look at her and then shifted his focus back onto the road.

"The good ones always do." Sharpay promised. Taylor looked at Sharpay with tears in her eyes but didn't speak. Sharpay gave her a silent nod and turned back in her seat.

Taylor had a deep fear inside her that was growing and growing. The more time that passed by where her mind was left alone and full of confusion; the more agitated she became. Troy had to be right. Chad had looked her in the eyes only days before and professed his undying love for her and how excited he was to become her husband. There was no way a person could hold you that close and that tightly and tell you they loved you and not mean it. There was no way. She knew Chad. The strongest aspect of their relationship was that it was one built on a sturdy foundation of honesty and trust. No, Taylor didn't feel betrayed. She felt like Juliet. She felt like he was her Romeo and he had been torn away from her and now, now she understood why Juliet would go to the extreme of faking her own death. When your heart made you feel like this, you would do anything to satisfy that feeling. Anything.

No, they would just do what they had planned to do. They had found that their only option of tracking Chad down was to go to the police. This was essentially a missing persons case or a kidnap. They had to give them details of where Chad and the Danforth's were now living. 

They just had to. Then the gang could find them and reunite Taylor and Chad. It was the perfect plan.

As the car pulled up at the police station; the gang looked dismally out into the darkness where it was still pouring it down with rain.

Taylor struggled against Kelsi, shoving her slightly. "Move! Move! Get out!" Taylor demanded snappishly. Now that they had arrived at the police station, something had re-awoken in her. She knew the police were her one chance of tracking Chad down. Without their help; she would be well and truly lost. It was for this reason that she now didn't want to waste even a second. She wanted to get going and get this over and done with and just have him return to her life. That's all she wanted.

"Jason, get out!" Kelsi frowned, shoving at him. He opened the door and burst out, letting Kelsi and Taylor scramble out from behind him. Ryan, Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay all stepped out of the car and looked around in the pouring rain at one another. Taylor didn't look around. She moved determinedly past Kelsi and hurried over to the steps that led up to the dimly-lit police station. Everyone followed after her.

As they stepped inside the police station; Sharpay and Gabriella walked side by side. Sharpay looked around with wide eyes and a sad expression appeared on Gabriella's face.

"I hate this place. Some of my worst memories have played out here." Sharpay muttered. Gabriella cast her a sympathetic glance.

"Tell me about it." She sighed. Sharpay gave her what could be mistaken as a smile except there was no genuine spark in Sharpay's eyes. Inside, she still hated Troy for everything that had happened between them that day and she hated circumstances for pushing them together when all she wanted to do was sit up in her bedroom and cry. Yet, she had learnt a lot from the Wildcats. One thing she had learnt was about friendship. Taylor wasn't her best friend but Taylor was a friend. She and Taylor had bonded and become so close to the point where they were exchanging tips on their relationships with Chad and Troy and Taylor was even suggesting gift options for Troy. Sharpay had been surprised to find that Taylor actually made sense for once and took her advice on buying the rings. Not that any of that turned out good. The fact of the matter was, her relationship with Troy had developed like Chad's relationship with Taylor had. Now, her own relationship was on the rocks and so was Taylor's. She needed to be there for her friend even if Taylor wouldn't miss her because she had Gabriella Montez by her side instead. The principle of it mattered to Sharpay.

Troy cast a look back over his shoulder as he heard Gabriella and Sharpay talk. He gave Sharpay a small smile; one that he hoped would comfort her.

"I-I'm here for you again, you know." He stated. He knew it was a cheap shot to take. Reminding her that he had been there for her when the whole thing with Sergio had imploded and how much he had supported her. Yet, even Sharpay knew he couldn't use that against her. She had been victimised then. She had deserved sympathy and support. Troy had 

victimised her pretty much all over again by disrespecting her and disregarding her trust. She owed him nothing.

Her expression became placid and the cold look returned to her eyes as she received his words. This had an effect on him as his face dropped and the hopeful spark in his eyes extinguished. He looked away. Gabriella noticed the exchange between the two but didn't comment.

Taylor hurried to the front desk where a familiar police officer sat behind the table on a comfortable chair with a cup of coffee in front of him. He frowned as he watched the crowd of teenagers' troop in. He looked about them to see which police officer had escorted them in. They had to be miscreants who had just been arrested; he could see trouble written all across them. He had been in this job for a while now and had figured out that his stereotyping of the people who walked in through those doors tended to be right more than ninety-nine per cent of the time.

"What're you in for?" He frowned, leaning forward as Taylor stepped towards him. He noticed the tears in her eyes and the hysterical look on her face. She looked like a junkie. She'd probably been caught trying to get her next fix or something. He gave her a look of disapproval. If she noticed, she didn't show it. She swallowed hard and stared him in the eye as the group came and stood around her with similarly anxious looks on their faces.

"My fiance is missing. I need help." She stated, a hint of desperation on his voice.

The officer looked around the group; his mouth hanging open a little. "And you're all... here for this?"

Their response was a sprinkle of nods that confirmed his suspicion. He looked back at Taylor.

"Alright, I'll get someone down here to talk to you." He nodded and got up, frowning slightly. He looked down at the hot, steaming cup of coffee that sat on the desk inches away from him and licked his lips. Damn kids. He turned and headed towards one of the back doors to see who was hanging around that could tend to them.

Taylor turned back to her friends and looked around; feeling nervous.

"They're going to find him, Tay." Gabriella promised, reaching over and taking her hand. "This time tomorrow you guys will be together again."

"You think so?" Taylor smiled a little with the worry still clear in her eyes.

"We know so." Sharpay smiled thinly. Troy gave Sharpay a small smile and then looked at Taylor and nodded.

"You know Sharpay always knows everything." Ryan smiled which everyone more or less smiled at.



"And you know we're going to go with you wherever it takes to get him back." Jason assured. "It'll be good for me to get a little practise at travelling before I set off this summer anyway."

Taylor gave them all a thankful smile and felt overwhelmed with emotion.

"Thank you... for coming here at the dead of night with the most horrible weather... thank you." Taylor sighed. "You just don't know how scary it is to have everything you're certain about just ripped away from you..."

Everyone had sympathetic looks on their faces and looked at Taylor; feeling their own hearts melt at her touching words. Kelsi stared at her with a blank look in her eyes and blinked.

"Oh, I'm sure I could venture a guess." Ryan responded with an ironic smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank us." Gabriella stated firmly. "We're you friends, we'd be here for you."

"We're all in this together, right?" Troy smiled; this even bought a slight smile on Sharpay's face. Troy looked at her and noticed the smile. It bought a flicker of hope inside his heart.

"I know, I know." Taylor nodded and inhaled deeply. She felt like the entire trauma of the day would begin to subside now that she was at the police station. Now the authorities who held all that power were on her side, she would find Chad in an instant. She would talk to him and resolve this. She didn't know what would be said when they saw each other or how she would even feel then but right now she needed to know what the situation was because the worst feeling was not knowing. She had to see him. She had to hear his voice. She needed that comfort.

"Alright, whose here for me?"

Taylor turned around and saw a tall, dark-featured man in a black suit pants, shiny black shoes and a white shirt with a black jacket standing behind them and wiping his face with a napkin. Gabriella and Sharpay recognised him instantly. It was Detective Joey Lange; he had been the younger, more sympathetic detective that had dealt with them. He had dealt with Gabriella twice; once with Sergio and the second time with Nathan's death.

He scanned the faces before him until his eyes settled on the petite, rather curvaceous young raven-haired teenager in front of him and his face fell.

"Oh, not you again!" He half-joked. Gabriella gave him a timid smile and shook her head.

"No, it's not me." She corrected.

"Or me." Sharpay spoke up; he turned his face to look at her and smiled at the irony of having them both together in the same station again. "We promise."

"My fiance is missing!" Taylor cut through; a persistent tone in her voice.



"Oh." Detective Lange looked down at Taylor. "I see. OK. And you are all... what? Her...?"

"Moral support." Jason beamed.

"Alright, well, uh, moral support has to stay out here I'm afraid." He explained. "I can only talk to the girlfriend."

"We'll wait for you." Troy promised.

"Alright." Taylor nodded as she followed Detective Lange away from the front desk and down a corridor. In her heart, she was beginning to feel more at peace and more relaxed as she walked behind the detective. He was a professional and this assured her that she was getting closer and closer to reuniting with Chad.

He led her into a small room where there were two tables and chairs. He led her to one of them and gestured to her to sit down. She sat down opposite him.

"Alright, well, we're just going to get you to make a statement. Is that OK?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Taylor nodded, pushing her chair closer to the table.

"OK, then, and you are Miss..." He looked at her, clicking a pen open.

"Taylor McKessie. Although I'll be Mrs. Danforth soon." She asserted. She didn't know why she added that extra sentence when it wasn't needed. It was almost a way of reassuring herself. She felt like it was a bad dream that she was sitting there in a police station giving a statement. She watched as the detective's pen moved swiftly across a green form as he wrote down her details; he asked her age, phone number, address, occupation and so forth.

"OK. Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, you can tell me your story." He smiled invitingly.

"Well... my fiancé Chad Danforth attends East High school with me. We've been engaged for a few months now; he proposed shortly before New Years." Taylor said with a small smile. "Our wedding date is set in a few days; on graduation day."

"I see." He nodded, still smiling politely.

"His parents were completely against it. My parents were the same." She sighed, now frowning. "They say we're too young and that we'd be throwing away our futures..." She shook her head sadly. "No matter how much we talked to them; they wouldn't take us seriously. They still can't. Our wedding is only a small ceremony with friends because they won't come."

"Well, I doubt it'll be small. It looks like you've got a good group of friends out there." He stated, indicting to the door. Taylor smiled a little. She was lucky to have her friends.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She sighed. "I was staying at a friend's house for a sleepover. Chad dropped me off last night at around midnight. That was the last time I saw or spoke to him. 

He went home and this afternoon, I went over to his house because I couldn't reach him on his phone. There was a SOLD sign in front of the house, all the furniture inside was gone – even their phone. They were gone and so was Chad."

Taylor grimaced as she tried to fight back the tears. Detective Lange was now frowning slightly with a much more serious look on his face.

"I see." He jotted something down. "And you think Chad's parents may now harm him?"

Taylor brushed away a few tears and stopped. Her blood ran cold. _Harm him?_ Why would they harm him? She looked up and frowned; shaking her head.

"N-no, they-they wouldn't. Of course not." She protested. Detective Lange stopped writing and now looked up at her; meeting her face.

"Well, is Chad in any danger? Is there any threat to him?" He asked.

"Uh-I-I don't... no, of course not." Taylor sighed, feeling confused. "The point is his parents have taken him away and I don't know where he is. They're trying to separate us."

The detective stared at her for a moment with an almost sincere look on his face and then sighed. He closed his pen and picked up the piece of paper in front of him and held it up in front of her face. Taylor looked at him; confused. Why had had stopped writing? Why did he have that odd look on his face? Her eyes widened as he ripped the green form and then discarded it into a wastepaper basket near him. He turned to face her horrified expression and gave her a grim look.

"Miss McKessie, I have to be honest with you." He stated solemnly. "Your boyfriend has moved away. That is a fact, is it not?"

"W-well, yeah, I guess... but-"

"THAT is a fact." He cut her off; rather sternly. "The last time we checked; moving was not a crime. Breaking your wife-to-be's heart, as horrible as it may be, is not a crime, Miss. McKessie. I'm sorry."

"No! No!" Taylor shook her head angrily; hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "He wouldn't leave me. He was forced! Didn't you hear me? His parents didn't want us together!"

"I heard you." He responded calmly. "Yet, he's the same age as you, isn't he? He's a legal adult, he can take care of himself. There is no danger of abuse from his parents. Unfortunately, your problem is a domestic one that the police can't assist you in."

"B-but he's missing!" Taylor cried. She felt everything falling apart around her as she watched him stand up and head over to the door. She sat in the chair, shaking as she cried.

"I'm sure you'll reunite on Facebook." He responded, a little more coldly then he had personally intended. "I suggest you go back to your friends and get some sleep for the night, Miss McKessie. I really am sorry."



Taylor didn't respond, she bowed her head as she let the tears fall. He turned and left the room; leaving the door ajar for her to leave also.

The gang were still loitering around at the front desk area. They watched a stoic Detective Lange walk past them. They watched him go in confusion. Kelsi opened her mouth to speak when Taylor came into view. She walked down the corridor with her head down and she was shaking; tears ran down her cheeks. She looked defeated. Gabriella instantly ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. The others gathered around in concern.

"Oh my God, Tay, what happened?" Gabriella frowned, hugging her quivering friend.

"The-they can't help." Taylor stated through clenched teeth. "He's not a missing person. He's not in danger. He just moved a-and that's not illegal."

"That's bullshit!" Troy looked around in frustration. "I know Chad. He wants to come home. Albuquerque is his home, for God's sake!"

Taylor didn't have the heart to respond, she cried into her best friends shoulders. Everything was slowly collapsing around itself.

"They won't help." Sharpay uttered to herself; looking stumped. "Th-there has to be some way. I-I mean, all we need is one address. Then we can take it from there."

"Kelsi's dad is a police officer." Jason inputted, looking at Kelsi.

Kelsi watched the group and was surprised to find herself being the topic of conversation. She felt defensive all of a sudden and frowned.

"Kelse, you're dad is on duty tonight." Gabriella's eyes widened. Everyone looked at Kelsi.

"Can you ask him... please?" Taylor sniffed; a helpless look in her eyes.

Kelsi looked from Gabriella to Jason to Taylor. All of them had hopeful, desperate looks on their faces. Kelsi blinked at them. All night, she had been merely a spectator to the events that were unfolding. She wasn't as emotionally attached to the situation as everyone else was. They all just assumed she was. In all honesty, Chad was an ugly brat with a tasteless personality. She couldn't care less if his parent's were evil and holding him prisoner in a cell in their new house. He and Taylor made a disgusting couple; a marriage between those two should have been made illegal. Creatures as disgusting, ugly and horrific as they shouldn't be allowed to fall in love. Besides, Taylor was too fat to have feelings. However, right now, Kelsi was very much aware that she was in the public eye. She couldn't have people becoming suspicious of her. She looked at them and smiled a thin smile.

"Anything for my best friend." She stated and reached out and touched Taylor's hand. Taylor sighed with relief and more tears ran down her cheeks. She looked at Kelsi with admiration in her eyes. Kelsi liked that feeling; the feeling that she was better than Taylor and that Taylor now needed her.



"I-I'll go see him in his office, OK?" Kelsi stated and turned away from them.

"Thank you so much." Taylor called after her.

Kelsi's expression turned cold as she turned away from the group. She didn't want to help Taylor. She hated Taylor. She wanted her to suffer. Yet, now they were all watching her and expecting her to turn and head towards the door of her father's office. So that was exactly what she did. She smiled as she stepped towards her dad's office and knocked on the pinewood door. A moment later, she heard his voice call for her. She opened the door and looked around the familiar small, cluttered office. Her father sat behind his big desk with files sitting before him and an open laptop. He was busy scrawling something down on paper. He looked up and surprise crossed his face.

"Kelsi!" He stood up from his desk and headed over to her. "W-what're you doing here? Is everything OK?"

"Everything's... it's fine." She stated. Then she gave a small smile at her dad's confused expression and flung her arms around him. Hank's eyes widened as he felt his daughter hug him. He hadn't experienced that in years and felt a little taken aback but gently tapped her back in a comforting way.

"Wh-whoa... hey-hey." He shrugged her off, smiling a little. "What's going on?" He stared at her. Kelsi smiled and it was a genuine smile.

"I just... I missed you." She lied. "I wanted to come here and thank you. Thank you for being a great dad even though mom's not around much. You do so much for me and yet, I never realise it. Well, I am now."

Hank felt the room spin around him as he watched the petite young girl in front of him speak to him in a way he had only dreamed of before. He felt the five year old little girl who used to crawl in his lap with a Dr. Seuss book returned to him and felt tears sting his eyes. His girl had come back to him.

"Kelsi..." He choked. "God, I've missed my little girl." He laughed through his tears and scooped her up into a big bear hug, lifting her off her feet. Kelsi's eyes widened and a disgusted look appeared on her face. The old bastard really was keen on building a relationship. He let her drop; feeling a little embarrassed by his outburst. Kelsi forced a small smile.

"I-I'm going home. I-I'm so tired. You have a good night, dad." She stated.

"Of course, honey." He nodded, his eyes still glistening. "I-I love you."

"I know, dad." She sighed and turned and walked out. The moment the door clicked closed behind her; a hideous grin appeared on her face. She almost felt like laughing at the ridiculousness of her father. He was so transparent. Yet, what made the situation the most hysterical was the fact that once again; she was in control. She held the power to help Taylor. Her communication with her father right then had proved he would be more than willing to 

sneak a confidential address to her to help her friends out and yet, Kelsi had deliberately not sought his help. Why? Because she could. She could make Taylor suffer because Taylor was one of the enemy. As Kelsi rounded the corner; she changed the look on her face to a solemn one.

Taylor was still standing there with her arms around Gabriella. Sharpay and Jason stood to one side of the two hugging girls and Ryan and Troy stood on the other. They all turned to face Kelsi as she turned the corner. There was a hopeful, anticipating look in Taylor's eyes. This was it. This was her last chance to find Chad. Her last chance. She searched Kelsi's face for an answer. Kelsi shook her head sadly at them.

Taylor's eyes widened in horror; she felt like someone had plunged their hand into her chest and ripped out her heart. She let out a howl of anger and pain and sunk to the floor on her knees; sobbing hysterically as she dragged Gabriella down with her. Tears began to run down Gabriella's face as she helplessly clung to her best friend; unable to stop her pain. Sharpay turned away from the scene; a pained expression on her face. Jason, Ryan and Troy looked shocked.

Kelsi walked towards them; a small smirk on her face. That was the thing about being in control. You felt like God and even God has to do some evil sometimes.

* * *

**AN: Hope this didn't make anyone too sad. It made me sad to write it.  
**

**SoNotEmo, I want to read the parody! PM me... but I'm still trying to figure out how the PM system works LOL**


	100. Let's Skip The Hard Part

**ascii: **I'm meeting you half way. I added a little bit of happiness to this chapter just for you, I don't want my readers getting depressed. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 91: Let's Skip The Hard Part**_

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Mrs. Evans asked as she walked into her daughter's bedroom.

Sunlight was streaming through Sharpay's window; it was like the horrible tumult of rain the night before hadn't even happened.

Sharpay lay in her bed with the covers pulled up to her chest and now began to sit up; looking around blearily. Her clock read that the time was 12.03PM. She sighed and looked at her mom with a small smile.

"I'm fine. A lot better than I've been in days." She replied truthfully.

"I'm glad to hear it." Mrs. Evans smiled widely as she sat down on her daughter's bed. She put the cup of coffee she held in her hands on the bedside table and then looked at her daughter.

"Are we going to talk?" Sharpay sighed, her smile fading. Mrs. Evans chuckled light-heartedly.

"Well, don't mothers and daughters usually talk?" Mrs. Evans queried her daughter; still smiling. "Why don't you go to the bathroom, get washed and then come back for your coffee? We'll have a nice mother-daughter chat. We haven't done that in a while."

"Fine." Sharpay replied half-heartedly as she pulled her pink bed sheet off her and got out of bed. "My stitches still hurt." She frowned as she pulled on her dressing gown over her pink short-shorts and lilac tank top.

"You didn't take your pain killers last night." Mrs. Evans frowned. "No wonder it hurts."

"I got in late." Sharpay replied, heading for her ensuite bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her; not waiting for her mother to reply. Once inside her bathroom; Sharpay leaned on the door and let out an exasperated sigh. The night before had been horrible. She had been in pain but her physical pain was nothing compared to seeing Taylor break down every five seconds. They all continuously tried to call Chad; over and over again all the way on their journey home but with no luck. They had all been terrified of leaving Taylor at home alone without their moral support because she was in such a bad state. In the end, Gabriella had called home and informed her mother she would spend the night at Taylor's house and surprise, surprise; so had Kelsi. Sharpay had wanted to be there for Taylor but she was in pain herself. She needed a warm bed; the cold night's air wasn't helping her abdominal pains. She regrettably had to get home. As Troy dropped her and Ryan off; there had been a lingering silence in the car.

Once she had gotten through the door and inside her house; she had broken down into tears. She loved Troy. She hated that boys hurt girls so much. The pain Taylor was going through... how could Chad? How could he? Yet, tonight, Sharpay could see Troy loved her. She could see it in his eyes and in his behaviour; he was so careful around her and she could've sworn he had flinched at one point when she had passed by him. He was so considerate of her presence and was trying so hard to please her. So why did he have to hurt her? Why did he have to be in her bedroom yesterday with Ryan; destroying the foundation of trust on which their relationship was built on? Why?

These questions spun in her head as she switched on the tap and ran her toothbrush under it; grimacing.

Today was going to be horrible. As much as she loved her mother; she knew what her mother's topic of discussion would be. She knew what was coming. The drug talk. She would have to defend herself once again about a crime she hadn't even committed. It made her blood boil with anger but her mother didn't know, her father didn't know... even Sharpay didn't know the truth about that night. It was all so unclear. The worst part was, she could only remember flashes of prom night. Troy and Gabriella: the prom kings and queens. The bitchy cheerleaders joking about the 'hilarious' prank they had played on poor Martha. Then the stars, the bright, twinkling stars sprinkled across the dark night's sky. How she wished she could fill in the gaps inbetween. Yet, she wasn't sure she wanted to. All she knew was prom night had been horrendous and regardless of whose glass it had been she had drunk from; it didn't change the fact that everything leading up to her collapsing had been horrific anyway.

Sharpay sighed as she put her toothbrush back in the toothbrush holder and splashed water on her own face.

Outside, seated in the bedroom was Mrs. Evans. She looked around her daughter's bedroom and smiled slightly to herself at all the pretty, pink adornments. The room could almost convince a stranger that it belonged to a preppy, bright thirteen year old girl. Of course, there were obvious give-aways that Sharpay was no longer young and innocent anymore. For one thing, Mrs. Evans knew Sharpay kept condoms shoved way back in her sock drawer. For another, there were framed pictures of a happy, smiling Sharpay and an equally bright faced Troy on her dressing table with its vanity mirror. Soon, all of this would be meaningless. There would be no more cues of how much her daughter was changing because her daughter would be far away from her in another state. It almost made her sad if she wasn't excited for her daughter and how far her talent had taken her; she had so much potential.

Sharpay stepped back into her bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her and walked over to the cup of coffee and sat down beside her mother.

"So?" Sharpay looked expectantly at her mother as she took a sip from the cup.

"So?" Mrs. Evans blinked at her daughter.

"What did you want to talk about, mom?" Sharpay sighed. "Just... be blunt. Please."

"Blunt?" Her mother looked half-amused. "Blunt about what?"

"Mom!" Sharpay whined. "We both know that this is all building up to a lecture. Please... just get there and get it over and done with."

"Very well." Mrs. Evans smile faltered a little. "I think it's time I told you the truth about why prom ended the way it did, sweetie."

Sharpay looked at her mom and felt her own heart sink. She didn't want to talk about prom or even think about it. The very name bought a bitter taste in her mouth. It was a day she had planned for years and then on the actual day; all her planning and dreams for the perfect prom night had meant nothing because nothing had been in her control and fate had been horrible to her.

"The doctors said you got ill because you took a drug. A diet pill and... and you took a lot of it." Mrs. Evans sighed; she looked almost disappointed.

Sharpay knew the words were coming but it still stung her to hear her mother say them. She frowned.

"Mom, I can't say anything more than the truth." Sharpay enunciated. "I've never taken drugs in my life. I've never taken diet drugs in my life. I swear, mom."

Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter and pursed her lips.

"I know, sweetie." She brushed a strand of her hair out of her daughter's face and gave her a warm smile.

"Y-you know?" Sharpay looked at her mom; slightly taken aback.

"Your father and I had a long discussion with the doctor yesterday while you were in your hospital room." She smiled a little to herself. "He said that the amount you took was lethal. If you had been ordering these drugs, you would've had the instructions and would have known how to use them appropriately to lose weight. You would never have taken that amount. Unless you were stupid. And I know my baby isn't stupid."

Mrs. Evans laughed a little and Sharpay laughed too in surprise and disbelief. She wrapped her mother in a hug and Mrs. Evans smiled widely as she rubbed her daughter's back. Sharpay pulled away from her mother and shook her head, smiling a little.

"I... Thank you, mom." She sighed. "You don't know how much I needed someone to trust me right now."

"Oh, baby." Mrs. Evans placed a comforting hand over Sharpay's as a tear slid down Sharpay's cheek. She tried to brush it away with an absentminded hand and then looked at her mother.

"T-Troy... he knew, didn't he?" She asked.

"I..." Mrs. Evans looked slightly surprised. "Well, yes he did. Did he..."

"What do you think, mom?" Sharpay cried. "Everything's ruined. All those plans for college... what for? Nothing!"

Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter; a pained expression on her face as she watched her cry. She took Sharpay's chin under one hand and raised her daughter's head so their faces were level.

"Every relationship takes work, baby." She stated. "Every relationship has its tests."

"I know..." Sharpay sniffed.

"And what I know is that my daughter is not stupid, as I've established." Mrs. Evans smiled a little. "I know she'll make the right choice because she knows what her heart wants."

"So... what do I do?" Sharpay looked at her mother; a questioning look in her eyes. Sharpay knew one thing. Troy had hurt her and his betrayal was destroying her. She couldn't look at him in the same way again. Yet, at the same time, her life meant nothing without him at that moment. He meant so much to her. He had made so many mistakes but he had done so much right. Yet, she couldn't let him get away with hurting her. She couldn't. She stared at her mother desperately. Her mom had the answers, she was an adult, she had to tell her what to do.

"I know you'll make the right choice, sweetie." Mrs. Evans promised with a smile. "You'll follow your heart and only you know what your heart needs so only you know what to do."

Sharpay blinked at her mother as she processed this. She frowned.

"Mommy, that doesn't tell me what to do!" She whined. Mrs. Evans laughed and pulled Sharpay back into a hug again.

* * *

"You and Sharpay got in pretty late last night." Mr. Evans looked at his son who was slouched over the breakfast stable and munching on a piece of toast. "Everything OK?"

"Fine." Ryan mumbled. "Just went to help a friend."

"I see." Mr. Evans looked slightly surprised as he took a seat opposite his son. "How'd that go?"

"Horrible." Ryan repeated stoically; still not looking up.

Mr. Evans had noticed that in the last two days; his son had changed a lot. He was no longer wearing his bright, hip hats and festively coloured shirts. He was dressed in a modest black, tight-fitting zip-up jacket and dark grey skinny jeans and his hair was messy. He was looking more like an angsty teenager than Mr. Evans had seen him look in all his years of life.

"Well, is everything alright with you?" Mr. Evans queried, frowning. "You've been walking around like the living dead these past few days."

He looked expectantly at his son to respond. Ryan looked down at his piece of toast and bought it closer to his mouth. He bit into it. He chewed. He swallowed. Yet, he didn't look up. Mr. Evans glowered at him.

"Ryan, I'm talking to you." Mr. Evans stated firmly.

"Dad, I'm listening to you." Ryan repeated in the same tone; his eyes flitted up from his toast and met his fathers. Mr. Evans saw something in them he didn't recognise. It was a cold look.

"Good." Mr. Evans glared. "So what is it? What're you so down about? Huh?"

"What's there to be up about?" Ryan contemplated.

Mr. Evans frowned at his son. Suddenly, a wave of understanding washed over him. His son was graduating this week. Both his son and daughter were graduating this week. Sharpay had her future all planned out. She had a fine specimen of a young, athletic boyfriend and a prestigious college scholarship. Ryan had nothing. He had no college plans and no back-up plan. He had promised his son a position in his company in New York and then he hadn't mentioned it again to him. He felt like a horrible father. Obviously Ryan was upset that he was being overlooked and didn't want to beg for the position at the company. Mr. Evans shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, God, Ryan..." He laughed a little. "I can't believe I didn't realise earlier. Of course. You graduate this week."

"What?" Ryan looked at his father with confusion on his face. His father was mentioning graduation. Did his father know how confused he was about his future? How he didn't know what he wanted to do and that he didn't want to work in a stupid office like his father? How he needed more time and that things were happening so quickly? How he couldn't get a kiss he had shared with a boy out of his mind even though he had a beautifully gracious girlfriend? Of course not, because that would be asking for too fucking much from this damned world.

"Son, you know your old man's got a memory like a goldfish these days." He smiled. "You should have reminded me about that little proposition I made to you."

"P-proposition?" Ryan levelled his father with a look.

"Yeah. The offer to work at my company after the summer. It still stands, son." Mr. Evans smiled widely. He waited for the enthusiastic smile to erupt on his sons face. A small smile appeared on Ryan's face. Mr. Evans smiled and nodded back enthusiastically.

"That's right." He said proudly. "Don't you worry, you're going places, son. You're going places."

At that moment, a cell phone began to ring. Mr. Evans was distracted by it as he put a hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out his phone. He got up and began to leave the 

kitchen; patting his son on the shoulder as he left. The forced smile on Ryan's face disappeared. He grimaced.

"Woah."

Ryan looked up to see Sharpay standing at the entrance of the kitchen. She held an empty cup in her hands and wore a surprised look on her face. It took Ryan a moment to realise she was commenting on his appearance, or rather, 'image make-over'.

"What?" He frowned.

"What happened to you?" She shook her head.

"I took a look in the mirror and liked what I saw when I was wearing this." Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you've gone from outfits that scream bright little optimistic to... to..." Sharpay laughed a little. "To a My Chemical Romance groupie."

Ryan smirked a little at the comment and shrugged at her. Sharpay walked over and put her cup into the sink; her golden sandals click-clacking on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Did you get Gaby's text?" Ryan asked coolly.

"Yup. Want a lift over there?" She asked, turning to face him.

"How about I drive?" He smiled, standing up. "You're in no position to do so what with you're, uh, injury."

He turned and walked out of the kitchen. Sharpay watched him go; frowning a little after him. What had happened to her world? She had never seen Ryan so... relaxed and in control. She followed after him; confused. Part of her had wanted to scream at him and tear strips off him for the spectacle that had happened yesterday. Yet, the shock of seeing him so different almost made her forget her anger.

* * *

Taylor frowned down at her cell phone as the 'low battery' sign flashed on the LCD screen. She plugged the phone into her charger and then got up off her bedroom floor and walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw a car pulling up. It was a hot pink convertible. It was Sharpay Evans. There were already two other cars parked there; one she recognised as Troy's and the other as Ryan's. She smiled a little at herself as she considered the antics of the two Evan's twins. They had so much money that they could afford to waste their money on taking two separate cars to a house that was only a few blocks away from theirs. That was the Evan's all over. She winced a little as she realised she was smiling. She frowned. She felt guilty. Chad was God only knew where and here she was grinning like a fool. She got up and turned away from the window in disgust.

"Hey, I think you've got company." Gabriella smiled a little as she stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was wet; she had just emerged from Taylor's shower.

"You're company enough." Taylor sighed. "Both of you." She gestured down at the sleeping bag a few inches away from them where a knocked out Kelsi was fast asleep. Gabriella giggled a little.

"I think we should wake her for breakfast." Gabriella smiled. "You know we're all going to be with you day and night, Tay. Whether you like it or not. You can't be alone right now."

"I am alone." Taylor looked at Gabriella miserably. "Without Chad, I am alone."

"But you're not alone." Gabriella promised. "You have me."

"You have all of us."

Troy's head peeked in around the door, a grin on his face. Taylor smiled a little at him as he walked in with Ryan and Sharpay behind him.

"No one else is here yet?" He looked around and then his eyes settled on Kelsi. "I guess they're at home sleeping too, right?"

"You guys don't have to be with me every second of the day." Taylor assured. "You could've slept in."

"If I'd have slept in any later, I would've wasted the entire day." Sharpay smiled. "Besides, we're going to find Chad. The police were only a minor set-back."

Taylor smiled at her friends and for a moment; she forgot her vow of not smiling and not enjoying herself until Chad was beside her. What more could she ask for with friends like these? Kelsi was also stirring in her sleeping bag and sitting up; looking around the room blearily.

"I think you guys need breakfast." Taylor stated.

"I'm good, thanks." Ryan shrugged.

"Me too." Sharpay added.

"Well, I'm up for some pancakes if you're mom does her usual maple syrup special." Troy rubbed his hands together; smiling widely. Gabriella laughed and Taylor smiled. Sharpay looked at Troy and found herself smiling; his eyes caught hers and something lit up in them. She immediately frowned and turned away; damn him and his contagious smile.

"Well, I guess my mom's got some serious breakfast to make." Taylor sighed.

Just as the group were about to head out, Troy's cell phone rang. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled it out; he looked at LCD display and his eyes widened.

"G-guys..." He looked up and everyone stopped. "It's Chad."

Taylor's heart skipped a beat. No one moved, no one breathed. Taylor looked down at the phone in Troy's hand as it continued to ring and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Put it on speakerphone." She spoke; her voice was barely above a whisper.

Troy's hands nervously fumbled with the buttons as he answered it and placed it on speakerphone. He held the phone out before him rather than put it to his ear and everyone leaned in; feeling just as on-edge and anxious as the next person. Even Kelsi had stood up in her pyjama bottoms and light blue tank top to get involved.

"Hello?" Chad's voice. There was a hint of confusion to it. Everyone looked expectantly at Troy.

"Chad?" Troy answered. "W-what's going on? Where the hell are you?"

"Look, is Taylor there?" Chad asked. "I tried to call her phone but it must be switched off or something."

Taylor looked over at where her phone was on charger. It had such low battery it was probably dead. She would never switch off her phone; not when he was missing and she was sitting by it for every second that there was in a day; just waiting for some word or some news from him. A hint of anger flared up inside her as she bit back tears. He was speaking so casually. He had no idea of the hell they were going through. The hell she was going through.

"Yeah, she's right here, man." Troy looked at Taylor; a serious look on his face. "Why didn't you tell us you were moving? I-I thought we... We're brothers, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're brothers." Chad's voice sounded sad. "It... things got complicated. I didn't know we were moving. My parents just sprang that on me. I woke up after prom night and there were moving vans and I... I didn't have a choice."

"Why didn't you call us then? How could you not think we'd worry?" Gabriella spoke up; the anger in her tone and on her face surprised everyone.

"Gabs?" Chad sounded confused again. "I... I'm calling now."

"We went to the police for you." Gabriella cried. "Taylor's... Taylor's not the same anymore."

Taylor watched the conversation go on and found her throat close up. Tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't know what she was feeling but it didn't feel good. Sharpay entwined a comforting hand into Taylor's hand which was shaking. Taylor looked at the blonde who was standing beside her and the tears fell harder and faster; Sharpay gave her hand a tight squeeze but said nothing.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Chad replied; defeated. "I.. Can I talk to Tay?"

"When are you coming back?" Troy demanded. "You need to graduate. W-we've got plans for summer before we leave for college."

"Troy, please... give the phone to Tay." His voice was cracking. Yet, Troy glared down at the phone and felt sick. He didn't care if Chad had been put in a difficult situation. Right 

now, his best friend was showing all his friends how much they meant to him through his behaviour. They meant nothing. He wouldn't even answer Troy's questions!

"I-I'm here." Taylor spoke up; her voice was clearer and louder than she had expected it to be. Gabriella placed an arm around her best friend. Taylor felt empowered with two of her friends by her side.

"Tay... H-How are you?" He asked. His voice was shaky.

"I'm missing you." She replied softly. Troy still held the phone in his hand.

"I miss you too, baby." He sighed. "Things just... they got so mixed up. I just, I woke up and everything was turned upside down. I went because... because I thought I could come here and then come back... back to you."

Taylor listened to these words and gasped slightly. What did he mean, he thought he would come back? Did that mean he had changed his mind? She felt desperate, anxious thoughts swirl through her mind.

"Of course you're coming back, baby." She cried. "We're getting married. I have my dresses a-and... it's going to be everything we said it would be. OK?"

"I..." He stopped. That was when Taylor realised he was crying. She shook her head at herself. He couldn't... he just couldn't...

"Chad, please... say something. Anything. Tell me it's going to be OK." She begged.

"I thought ... but I thought wrong." He spoke. "My parents and I... we talked and there's so much going on here, so much I could do that I can't in Albuquerque. There's so much you could do without me. They were right. We'd be holding each other back... I mean, who were we kidding, Tay?"

Taylor felt her world spin all over again. Sharpay's grip on her hands tightened but Taylor didn't respond; her entire body stiffed. Gabriella wrapped both her arms around Taylor's waist and buried her head on her friend's shoulder. Taylor felt numb.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ryan demanded; anger flashing across his face. "You made a fucking commitment."

"Who.. Ryan?"Chad questioned. It was clear Chad was still crying. "Tay, I love you so much. That's always been true. I love you. This doesn't change anything-"

"It changes everything!" Sharpay cried into the phone. "How can she trust anything you say? You liar! You-you left her!"

"You left us!" Troy joined in, feeling his face grow hot. "You're my best friend and you didn't even tell me."

"You're leaving too, you've got your future. I'm only thinking about mine-"

Ryan reached forward impulsively and snatched the phone out of Troy's hand and smashed it against the wall. It hit the wall hard and broke apart into dozens of tiny pieces.

Everyone stood in the room; they stood stock-still and silent. A few sniffs could he heard here and there from the girls. Both Ryan and Troy were panting hard. No one knew what to say. It felt like the end of a chapter. Like the end of something. For Taylor; it really was.

* * *

Ryan stormed out of Taylor's house; his face was red with anger. He couldn't believe the pain and trouble Chad was causing everyone. He couldn't understand how Chad could ruin everything for Taylor like that. Ryan was suffering in his own life and he sympathised with Taylor; he knew what it meant to not be in control of the events around you. He knew and he understood. He walked over to his car and stepped his and realised his fists were clenched.

He shook his head free of his angry thoughts; he didn't want to drive with so many conflicting emotions running through him. He had left the scene in Taylor's house with Taylor crying just like she had been the night before and the girls comforting her with Troy standing around awkwardly and feeling uncertain of what to do. Yet, he supposed Troy had his own cross to bear with Chad Danforth. If everyone in the world had a friend like Chad then the meaning of friendship itself would become extinct.

Right now, Ryan knew where he was going. He had changed and become this angry, confused person because of one other person. He couldn't get the image of that kiss out of his mind. He should've been able to dismiss it and forget it and move on. He had Gabriella Montez. What more did he want? He was attracted to her. He wasn't... he couldn't even think the word.

His car pulled up in front of the impressively large house that belonged to Luke's parents. He got out of the car and walked determinedly to the front door. He rang the bell and reminded himself why he was there again. He had violently attacked Luke. At the time, he couldn't understand his anger. He had attacked Luke because Luke had provoked him but Luke had not been provoking him physically. Normally, Ryan would have held his own head up high and been the better person and walked away. Yet, as Ryan thought more and more about it, it was Luke's behaviour that angered him. The way Luke had talked about the kiss like it was something that was right. But it wasn't right: it was wrong. It meant nothing to Ryan. Yet, Ryan's conscience ate away at him. If the kiss meant nothing, why did he keep thinking about it and why did he react so violently when he was bought into conversations about it? The only answer was that the kiss affected him because it meant something to him. That was why he was here now. He was here to satisfy the thoughts that were gnawing against the back of his mind.

The door opened and Ryan was glad to see Luke had been the one to answer the door. There was still a slight bruise on his face from the fight they had had the day before. Ryan looked at Luke but didn't smile. Luke scowled at him and immediately became defensive.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Get the fuck off my property." He spat at Ryan. "You fucking psycho."

"I have to talk to you." Ryan replied.

"But I don't have to talk to you." Luke shot back. "You're gay and you're in denial and I'm sick of being your in-between man."

"I'm not gay." Ryan replied through gritted teeth.

"No, of course you're not." Luke scoffed.

"I have a girlfriend." Ryan retorted.

"Oh fuck. Good for you!" Luke responded sarcastically. "Now get the hell off my front lawn."

"I... Why did you kiss me?" Ryan asked abruptly.

"Because you wanted it just as much as me." Luke replied firmly. "I'm not a sneaky kisser and don't you fucking dare accuse me of being one."

"I can't get the kiss out of my head... and I am not gay... I like girls..." Ryan shook his head as he half-mumbled this to himself. Luke looked at him impatiently and shook his own head.

"And... I keep...I..." Ryan looked up at Luke.

"And what, you idiot?" Luke scowled.

"And... this." Before the words had even left his own lips; Ryan found his head moving closer and soon his lips met Luke's. It was the same sensation as the last time. Their tongues dancing inside one another's mouths and then the two of them pulling their lips away... and meeting each other's eyes... Ryan looked at Luke; astonished.

"That was a total sneak-kiss." Luke mused. "But a good one at that." He smirked as he looked at Ryan.

Ryan looked away from Luke; he was freaked out because he didn't regret it either.

* * *

Troy sat in the living room of his house in front of the TV. His mother and father were sat cuddled up on the couch opposite him. A big bowl of popcorn sat on the small table in front of the three. Yet, Troy's mind was on anything but popcorn and movies. He had just had dinner and then his parents had lured him into watching some cheesy old seventies movie with them. He sighed as he looked at the clock on the wall; it was 11.20PM.

"I think I'm going to bed." Troy stated solemnly as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Good night!" His mother called after him just before Troy slammed the door behind him; making his mother jump.

"Teenagers." Mr. Bolton frowned and shook his head.

Troy trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart. Life was turning out to be horrible. His best friend made his blood boil with anger. Troy cared about Chad and he had always thought Chad cared about him. Now, Chad had just picked up and left; leaving his friends behind to pick up the pieces. He was a coward who didn't know the meaning of friendship. The way he had gone about breaking up with Taylor was what disgusted Troy the most. Then Troy was reminded of the fact that his own life lacked love. Sharpay. How could he have messed that up? He had tried to smile, he had tried to keep his life going but every time he saw her, he just wanted to get down on his knees all over again and beg for forgiveness. The thing was, she couldn't forgive him; not just yet... and he respected that.

He just wanted to hit his head on his pillow and drift off into a dreamless sleep. Hey, maybe he'd even get lucky and wake up to an alternate universe where prom night didn't even exist. Well, he could hope, couldn't he?

He turned to his bedroom and walked in; absentmindedly flicking on the light as he did and then pulling off his t-shirt. He turned and tossed the t-shirt onto his bed and unbuckled the belt of his jeans and then turned back to his bed and almost died of shock.

"Hi." Sharpay smiled at him a little sheepishly.

Troy recovered from the shock and wrapped his arms around his naked torso; feeling self-conscious. Sharpay Evans was seated on the end of his bed; she had been waiting for him.

"Oh, like I haven't seen it all before." Sharpay rolled her eyes at him as he tried to cover up with his arms. Troy smiled a little and dropped his arms to his side.

"I... I don't understand." He looked at her.

Sharpay's expression turned a little more serious. She stopped smiling. That look of disappointment crossed her face; the look he had seen all day today. His heart sank again.

"Today, I sat in Taylor's bedroom and watched her cry her heart out in my arms." Sharpay spoke sadly.

"I know..." Troy replied sympathetically.

"I always thought she and Chad were meant to be." Sharpay looked up at Troy; their eyes met. "I thought they would get married and live happily ever after because they were so perfect. But he had to fuck it up. Just like you had to fuck this up."

"Shar, I can't... I can keep saying sorry but I can't make you love me the way you did before all of this happened." Troy looked at her with a tortured look on his face. "I did fuck it up. I wish I could take it all back and I know you wish I could take it back too. I ruined this."

"You're right." Sharpay nodded, frowning. "You ruined everything. If we were to get back together again..."

Troy looked at her; hope springing up in his heart.

"Then... then trust has to be rebuilt on both sides again." Sharpay looked at him seriously as she stood up from the bed.

"O-of course." Troy nodded eagerly.

"A-and we can't just go back to kissing a-and all of that like we used to. It's going to take a lot of work for us to be that comfortable with each other again." Sharpay walked closer; Troy's heart beat faster. "A-and that could take w-w-weeks or months even."

She stopped directly opposite him and placed a hand on his naked chest. He felt a shiver travel down his spine. She looked into his eyes.

"But can't we skip all that?" She pleaded. "Let's skip the hard parts and get back to the good parts again... please."

Troy looked at her; his mouth opened a little in surprise. He couldn't speak.

"Life is too short." She nodded. "Can't we skip all the little stuff and go straight back to where we used to be?"

"O-of course." Troy spoke; a wide grin erupted on his face. He felt tears in his eyes. For the first time; Sharpay smiled widely back at him.

"I don't want to end up like Taylor and Chad. I don't want us to waste this. My mom told me this morning to get what my heart wants. I'm getting it right now." She stated and kissed him. "I love you."

"God, I love you too." Troy replied and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss felt like their first kiss all over again. It had been such a long time; it seemed like years, since they had been together like they were now. The day would end much better than it had begun after all.**

* * *

****AN: For those of you who hadn't figured it out, Ryan is bisexual. Sorry I didn't make it clearer. Also, Troypay lives! (For now muahahaha). And I am sorry for the long chapters, I just like to get all the detail in. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry and more sorry if people are getting bored. We have exactly TEN chapters to go until the big finale chapter and then 'The Music In Me' is done! That makes me kind of sad lol. The last chapter is called 'Your Dreams Can't Wait For Me'. REVIEW!**


	101. Smoothies

**_92: Smoothies_**

"How could someone who's supposed to love you do that to you?" Gabriella furrowed her brows as she looked at Ryan. He looked at her nervously and gave her a slight shrug. Gabriella inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him; placing her head against his chest. Ryan looked down at her and ran a cautious finger through her hair. He breathed heavily.

"I saw how upset you were at Taylor's." She breathed and then gazed up at him sympathetically.

Ryan's eyes met her and he looked away; unable to bear the guilt he was feeling. He had kissed someone else. He had kissed another boy. Gabriella had no clue. Here she was feeling upset about the Taylor and Chad situation and yet, at the same time, Ryan couldn't comment because he was a hypocrite. He was treating Gabriella in a way he himself would hate to be treated and the worst part was that she didn't even know it.

The two of them were sat in a small cafe at the mall and waiting for the others to show up. This would be their last get together as friends before graduation because graduation day was the very next day. He and Gabriella had ordered smoothies and then taken their seats at an empty booth and a moment later; Ryan had found Gabriella snuggling up against him and he wanted to protest against her. He wanted to tell her that their relationship wasn't a good idea right then because he was too mixed up and too confused. The horrible part was that the moment her lips met his; he didn't want to break up with her. Yet, at the same time, the day before when he and Luke had kissed... no, when HE had kissed Luke; he hadn't wanted Luke to never come near him again. If anything, he had wanted the opposite. He wanted Luke. He wanted Gabriella. He hated the irony of it. One minute he didn't know what he wanted and now that he knew for certain about what he did want in life; he was realising he couldn't have it both ways and yet; his heart forced him to try and keep both people in his life.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Troy's phone." Ryan mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in Gabriella's embrace. She released him from her arms as a waiter came forward and put their smoothies on the table in front of them.

"Well, given the circumstances, I'm sure he'll forgive you." Gabriella shrugged this time as she immediately leapt for her smoothie. Ryan watched carefully as her lips met the straw. She stopped. She moved away from her drink and looked at Ryan; a sad look on her face.

"Ryan, stop it." She sighed.

"What... stop what?" Ryan looked at her; frowning.

"Stop looking at me like... like I shouldn't be allowed near food." She uttered and looked down; the pain glistening in her eyes.

"What're you talking about? I wasn't looking at you like that." Ryan shook his head. "Gabs, please... look at me."

Gabriella frowned and then reluctantly looked back at him. He gave her a small smile and pushed the smoothie towards her.

"Drink... please." He smiled. "You're making me feel guilty. Who am I to come between a girl and her smoothie?"

Gabriella giggled and then shook her head a little at him and then patted her rounded stomach lightly.

"I can't help feeling like that. Look at me!" She looked angry. "I've let myself go. I have the worst digestive system in the world right now. I-I... I just think if you were looking at me like that... then you're entitled to. I'm a pig."

"No, you're not." Ryan disagreed and leaned forward and took her hands into his. "You're worth so much. When you talk, when you tell me things... little stupid insignificant things about your day... you shine. You shine, Gabs."

Gabriella looked at him; overcome with awe. Ryan smiled at her. He felt a warm glow in his heart. Seeing her so happy and surprised at his words made him feel a little less guilty. She squeezed his hands.

"Ryan, you're too good for me." She nodded at him. "You're the one that shines."

"No, no... I..." Ryan smiled. "OK, I may shine just a little bit."

Gabriella giggled and pulled him closer to her. Their lips met and it wasn't long before their tongues were exploring the inside of each other's mouths.

"Well, ain't this cute?"

Ryan and Gabriella abruptly broke away. Gabriella looked almost shy. It was one of the things Ryan loved about her. She always had that innocence about her. He smiled at her and looked up. Luke was sitting comfortably in front of them in their booth and smiling widely. Something in his eyes glittered hatefully at Ryan which revealed to Ryan that he was not as happy as his smile might suggest. Immediately, Ryan's mood turned sour. His heart began to beat faster as Gabriella looked at Luke and frowned.

"Wh-what do you want?" Gabriella demanded angrily. "Jenna's over it, why can't you get over it?"

"This isn't about Jenna, sweetie." Luke leaned forward on the table, folding his arms and shooting Gabriella a devious smile. Ryan looked from Gabriella to Luke; alarm bells were ringing in his head. Luke looked at Ryan and his eyes flashed as he smirked.

"You shouldn't flatter yourself in thinking this is about you either." Luke added to Gabriella. Gabriella had a mixture of annoyance and confusion written across her face.

"It was Luke, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "That's me."

"Well, what the hell do you want?" Gabriella grimaced.

She was already having a hard time in life. She had Taylor's state of mind to worry about as well as her own well-being without having thoughtless Beauchaum High idiots dragging up painful past events. She wasn't going to take it anymore. She just wanted to graduate peacefully. She didn't need any more drama.

"Well, I don't really know what I want right now." Luke shrugged and leaned back again. "It depends. Mind if I ask you a few questions, boyfriend-thief?" Luke shot a glare at Gabriella.

Gabriella glared back at him. She misinterpreted his comments as being directed at her because she had slept with Nathan Strong. Ryan knew what Luke really meant; he could see the contempt in the teenage boy's eyes. Despite the fact that Luke tried to play it cool; he was pissed off. What scared Ryan the most was that he wasn't thinking about how he was hurting Luke's feelings, instead, he was more preoccupied with himself and the complications that could arise from any revelations Luke might make.

"Don't talk to her like that." Ryan shot at him fiercely. "Just get up and leave. You're not wanted."

"You ever seen Ryan naked?" Luke looked directly at Gabriella and posed the question in a casual manner. Gabriella's eyes widened and Ryan felt himself choke on his own shock.

"So, I'll take that as a maybe...?" Luke looked from Gabriella to Ryan. "Wow. What, so you don't have sex... what have you got going for you? Oh, oh, oh, wait... she's a good conversationalist. Is that it? Did I get it right?"

Luke smiled widely as he looked at Ryan. Gabriella didn't have the energy to speak. She understood that look was a major jerk. She understood that he must have some deficiency in his intelligence that meant he was more inclined to act like a social retard than most people. She swallowed hard. She could feel that Ryan had tensed up beside her. The two of them had a sensitive relationship; the foundations had only just been freshly set. Luke was not embarrassed but by God, she sure as hell was and so was Ryan judging by the fact that even the tips of his ears were red.

"So, if she's such a good listener... then you don't feel the need to randomly walk around on cliffs and seek the company of-" Luke cut himself off and looked up thoughtfully. "Ooo, that's kind of Brokeback Mountain-ish, isn't it?" He cracked a wide smile at Ryan.

That was it. Ryan snapped. His movements were quick and jerky and even Gabriella jumped a little. Ryan stormed up in his seat and grabbed Luke out of his seat. At that moment, a large group of people walked into the cafe. Troy and Sharpay walked in, arm in arm and were followed by Martha who walked beside Taylor. Ryan dragged Luke to one side, nearer to the door. Sharpay and the gang looked over at Ryan with his hands around Luke's collar in surprise. Troy walked over to them just as Ryan let Luke go. Luke stood there and straightened out his jacket; grimacing.

"Ry, you OK?" Troy looked from Ryan to Luke with concern written across his face.

"I'm handling it." Ryan replied through gritted teeth. Troy still looked uncertain. Luke looked at him with a glare. Ryan turned to face Troy with a serious look on his face.

"I'll be there in a sec, alright?" Ryan stated. Troy looked between the two anxiously again and then headed over to the booth where the girls were seated. Gabriella looked worried as Troy approached but then sat down again after casting one last nervous glance at her boyfriend as Troy consoled her.

"Get outside, now." Ryan ordered through gritted teeth.

"You aren't in any position to be giving orders." Luke glared at Ryan.

"Outside or we don't talk at all." Ryan stated. Luke looked at him and Ryan managed to stare him down. Luke turned and walked out of the cafe and a little way down the busy mall near to the escalators. Ryan came and stood beside him, his arms folded across his chest and serious look on his face.

"So are you gonna explain what you're doing with fat-ass in there?" Luke glowered. "What am I? Your fucking side dish?"

"What more do you want to be?" Ryan glared.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He was beginning to feel extremely angry. He was being used, he could see it before his own eyes. Yet, he kept coming back to Ryan Evans for more for the same reason Ryan Evans kept returning to him. Both of themselves couldn't help themselves. The only difference was that he was open and he didn't hide his sexuality. He might be a lot of things but he was honest with himself. Ryan wasn't.

"I want you to treat me like I'm worth something." Luke replied.

Ryan looked at him and then shook his head; feeling frustrated. "It's not going to work. We won't... it can't work."

"But it can work with that fucking whale? I mean, how do you even get her into bed at night? You got a forklift in your garage or what-"

"Just shut the hell up about her." Ryan spat. "She's nothing to do with you."

"She's everything to do with me!" Luke contested. "You 're not just messing with me, you're messing with her. I'm worth more if you ask me."

"W-we can't be anything." Ryan stated firmly. "I'm not going to change my life for you. You want me; then this is all you get."

Luke looked at Ryan. Ryan looked back at him. Ryan could feel his own heart hammering in his chest. He knew what he was doing then was wrong. He knew he shouldn't treat anyone like this but this wasn't a normal circumstance. He was being selfish; he knew that deep down. He wanted both of them and he was trying to take advantage of the opportunity to have them both. Yet, his heart pressed for him to follow his desires and his logic eventually yielded. In the heat of the moment; he said what he said because that's the way his heart wanted things. He wanted them both. He didn't want to have to choose because that would cause his heart pain. He was selfish because he wasn't thinking about the pain they were feeling.

Luke blinked at him. He licked his lips. He didn't have the words to speak. He was rich. He could have anything he wanted. He could have all the guys he wanted. Yet, he couldn't have Ryan Evans. Maybe that's what drew him to the boy. The fact that it was forbidden.

"Why?" Luke spoke; his voice was husky and barely above a whisper.

"B-because I can't risk Gabriella." He replied truthfully. "I need her in my life. Besides, it's... it's easier that way."

"But you can risk **me**?" Luke looked Ryan in the eyes. Ryan looked away. Luke had his answer. His mouth curved into a spiteful smile.

"I can still do this, though, right?" He asked, making Ryan meet his eyes again. He leaned forward and his lips brushed past Ryan's. It was a quick kiss. Through the hustle and bustle of people who were constantly passing them by; their minds preoccupied with thoughts concerning shopping and food; their kiss went unnoticed. Almost. A brunette in stylish Prada shoes and a black mini-skirt snickered from across the mall as the two boys caught her eyes. One thought crossed her mind: _scandalous!_

* * *

"Oh, Ryan and I already ordered." Gabriella informed.

The group were sitting in the booth and animatedly talking about what they were going to order.

"OK, so I guess that's pretty much everyone then?" Troy looked around the table. "Is Kelsi going to be here?"

"No, she has her mom's birthday party today." Martha shook her head. "She won't come."

"I'll get the orders in." Taylor stated grimly. "At least I'm still good for one thing." Before anyone could protest, Taylor had already stood up and had turned away to head over to the counter.

"I'll go with her." Gabriella smiled and slipped out of her seat and headed after her best friend."

The moment both Gabriella and Taylor were out of sight; Sharpay immediately shook her own hand free of Troy's. He frowned as she let his hand drop onto the cold surface of the table in front of them.

"What?" He asked.

"Troy, you are a wonderful, loving boyfriend." Sharpay smiled; a sickly sweet smile stretching across her face. Troy smiled and leaned into kiss her. Sharpay moved away.

"But, you are also incredibly thoughtless." She informed, pursing her lips. Troy looked at her incredulously.

"Taylor has just gone through a major break-up. She hates the very mention of relationships right now. Martha mentioned Minnie and Mickey Mouse the other day and Taylor cried for three hours straight about how 'committed' they are to each other and how Mickey would never do Minnie 'wrong'." Sharpay shook her head. "You can't just hold hands and kiss and be a couple in front of her. It's... it's..."

"Insensitive." Martha nodded matter-of-factly. Troy frowned from Sharpay to Martha.

"Oh, come on." Troy rolled his eyes. "This is Taylor we're talking about. She's not like that, she's a little bit more logical than your average girl-"

"OK, which one you guys ordered the chocolate and vanilla with the two cherries?" Gabriella stormed back over to them and cast a gloomy eye around the group.

"That would be me." Troy smiled at her. The moment the words escaped his lips; he felt like he had made a big mistake. All three of the girls turned their heads and looked at him; they fixed him with horrified expressions.

"How could you?!" Martha demanded; outraged.

"Troy, what did we just talk about?" Sharpay frowned.

"That's so insensitive." Gabriella stated in a disappointed tone.

"Wh-what?" Troy looked from his girlfriend to his two friends; confused.

"That was Chad's drink!" Gabriella grimaced. "Now Taylor's in the restroom and she won't come out! We have a full-scale emergency on our hands."

"It's OK, Gabs. We're here." Martha stated determinedly and stood up.

"You're right. We are here." Sharpay nodded solemnly and also stood up. She shoved aside a bewildered Troy's legs and marched off with the two dark-haired girls. Troy watched them go and found the only thing he could do was laugh about the situation. It was a frustrated laugh. He missed Chad too. He had almost forgotten about the similarities between the two of them; how they had both grown up to love and hate the same things. He sighed as he considered how his friend had now made all the wrong choices. Troy could never imagine doing something like that to Sharpay... to leave her behind and his whole world? No, he really couldn't and he was really having a hard time understanding his friend's decision to do so.

"Hey, man." Ryan smiled as he entered and took a seat opposite Troy. He looked around and then at Troy. "Where are the girls?"

"They're, uh, dealing with a full-scale emergency that I'm apparently responsible for." Troy shrugged. Ryan looked confused. "Just don't ask."

"Fair enough." Ryan smiled and pulled his drink towards him again.

"Where were you? Is that Luke kid still giving you trouble?" Troy asked, narrowing his eyes with curiosity.

"Don't ask." Ryan reproached. Troy smiled a little.

"I wouldn't ask man, but you packed a few serious punches the last time you were with that guy." Troy looked at him seriously. "Look, is he giving you trouble? I won't tell Sharpay if you don't want me to."

Ryan frowned at Troy. He didn't want to discuss it. He didn't want the questions. Yet, one glance and Troy told him that Troy was curious and he wasn't going to let the matter drop until he got some sort of an answer. Troy had seen too much.

"OK..." Ryan sighed. "H-he said some stuff about Gabriella. You know he's friends with Jenna."

"Yeah." Troy nodded intently. "What did he say?"

"Just... stuff about her and Nathan and... well, I just got mad and kind of lost control." Ryan shook his head apologetically. He couldn't believe how easily the lies were coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah." Troy nodded understandingly. "Those guys are trouble. What did he want this time?"

"The same." Ryan shrugged. "Calling Gabriella names so I told him to get out."

"Oh." Troy looked at Ryan. He found it remarkable how much Ryan had changed from the weedy little boy who lived in his sister's shadow to this independent personality that had fallen in love and found its own life to lead and its own issues to deal with. He kind of admired the respect with which Ryan was treating Gabriella and felt almost happy for their relationship whereas before he had merely been indifferent.

"Can't believe in two days, we'll be spending our last summer together." Troy spoke.

"Well, at least you've got plans." Ryan stated enviously.

"Shar said you were going to NYC." Troy commented.

"It's... a back-up plan." Ryan winced. "I.. I don't want to be my dad, you know?"

Troy looked at Ryan and found himself nodding. He did know. He had struggled with the idea of becoming the next Jack Bolton because he seemed to be doing everything his father was doing in life; basketball, college scholarships for basketball and then... what? Coaching your son's high school basketball time? It had scared Troy when it had dawned on him. Then he had met Gabriella and she had made him realise there was so much more to life and that there weren't any boundaries on what he could do. He could do whatever made him happy. He could sing and play. That was one reason he would also respect her; she had given him so much.

"The only problem is; I don't even have a real game plan." Ryan shrugged. "I don't know what the future's got in store for me because I don't even know what I want from it."

Ryan looked up and couldn't believe he was actually disclosing his most private thoughts to someone else. It was kind of weird but at the same time; it felt like a burden was being lifted off him. It felt good to talk.

* * *

Jenna Hansen stepped delicately up the large winding staircase and onto the first floor of the house in her Prada heels and black mini-skirt. She ran a confident hand through her perfectly-coiffed brown hair and strode purposefully to a heavy oak door.

"Knock knock!" She called in as she turned the knob. "I hope you're decent."

"Well, I'm not!" A male replied.

Jenna smiled and flung open the door and waltzed carelessly in anyway. The room was an extremely large and well ornamented bedroom. Then again, what would you expect but anything lavish from millionaire playboy Luke?

He walked out from his ensuite bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist; his hair was dripping wet. He smiled a little as he passed her.

"I told you I wasn't decent." He stated simply as he walked over to his bed and picked up his cell phone.

"When are you ever?" Jenna rolled her eyes and walked over to his bed. She flopped herself down next to him, lying on her stomach and reaching over for his pillow to put underneath her to rest on.

Luke stood up from the bed and moved over to a beige chaise at the other end of the room as he texted on his phone.

"Ooh, is that your new boyfriend?" Jenna's eyes twinkled mischievously as she watched him. Luke sat down calmly and looked up at her; a slight frown on his face.

"My new boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you locking lips with a blonde plaything at the mall." She smirked proudly. "Ryan Evans, meh, I saw it coming. But I'm hurt. You guys get official without telling me? Do I mean so little to you these days?"

"We didn't." Luke returned his attention to his phone.

"What do you mean?" Jenna frowned and now sat cross legged on his bed; hugging the pillow to her chest.

"We're not official so keep your mouth shut, Jenna." He replied firmly; his attention still on his phone.

"That's sad." Jenna pouted. "Why not?"

"That isn't any of your business." Luke looked up and smiled at her. "Now, what did you do today at the mall? Let me guess. You did something with the hair."

"I might have done." Jenna grinned. "But about your boyfriend and his fag hag; Gabriella Montez..." Jenna's smile turned devious. Luke frowned.

"I don't care what your shit is with Montez anymore." Luke grimaced. "Ryan and me have nothing to do with it."

"Oh, but this is perfect, Luke!" Jenna whined. "Why are you hiding anyway? You're completely shameless. This is so unlike you."

"Why don't you fuck off home now, Jenna? I'm seriously bored." Luke rolled his eyes at her and stood up, ripping off his towel as he did. Jenna rolled her eyes in turn and turned the other way as a naked Luke walked over to his closet.

"You're ugly ass isn't going to send me running this time, sweetie." She mused. "What's with all the secrecy this time? Tell your Jenna."

When Luke didn't respond, she frowned and turned back to him. She watched as he pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxer shorts and then zipped them up.

"Oh my God." A big smile erupted on her face. Luke looked up; pissed.

"He's still in the closet." Jenna smirked wickedly. "And you're his bitch. God, Luke! The ridiculousness of it. You are Ryan Evan's bitch!"

Luke gritted his teeth as he pulled on a light blue shirt and did up the buttons. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh, Luke, you used to be fun." Jenna frowned. "The Luke I know would expose Ryan Evan's homophobic ass in a gay-second and destroy Gabriella Montez's remaining dignity all at the same time. We used to have fun."

"Yeah?" Luke looked at her, smiling. "Well, this one's different."

"You mean..." Jenna frowned. "You love him?"

Luke shrugged.

"How's my hair?" He asked.

"It's gay. Just the way you like it." She retorted. "I can't believe you've turned into such an emotional little fuck."

She shook her head in disgust at him and threw the pillow over at him. Luke caught it and threw it back at her; it hit her head as she ducked too late. She shot up with anger in her eyes. Luke laughed.

"You will keep your mouth shut and you will keep your nose out of my business." Luke told her and then turned and walked out of his room. Jenna watched him go; a spiteful look on her face.

"You forget; it's my business too." She snarled; a vicious look in her eyes.

* * *

**Lani: wow at your two reviews! Thank you so much. I didn't even realise it was my 100th chapter so thanks for all the STUNNING feedback! Just wondering: what do you guys make of Jenna/Luke? I'm hesitant about them because they're new characters I've created so I'm not sure how if I've established them well enough. What do you guys think? Do you like the characters? **


	102. The Ghost

**_Chapter 93: The Ghost_**

She felt his arms snake around her waist as he pulled her into a hug from behind. She smiled and turned her head; tilting it upwards to meet his lips. He smiled down at her.

"So?" He looked at her expectantly.

"So...?" She frowned quizzically as she manoeuvred herself out of his arms and moved around her bed so that they were now standing at opposite ends. Laying out on her bed was a pink rhinestone-encrusted, long and elegant dress with a rather summery feel to it. She ran a gentle hand over it as she smoothed it down. Troy smiled as he watched her and then shrugged a little.

"I don't know. I thought maybe you'd be a little bit more excited." He replied.

"Please." Sharpay rolled her eyes as she carefully picked up her dress by its hanger. "I think it's safe to say prom night scarred me for life. I don't think I'll ever get excited or hope ever again."

Sharpay pouted a little at her own words. Troy stopped smiling as he watched her carefully hang the dress in her wardrobe; she shoved other clothes aside to make room for it.

"Did your parents say what they were going to do about the pills?" Troy asked; frowning.

"We talked to the principal." Sharpay shrugged as she turned back to him. "But you know, school's pretty much out. All the senior class are pretty much done with East High. It's going to be hard for the school to find whose pills they were."

"Well, we could always look out for a stick insect tomorrow." Troy quipped. Sharpay smiled a little. She flopped down on her bed and Troy sat down beside her.

"So what was that dress for?" He queried; gesturing to her wardrobe. "Isn't that a little hint of excitement?"

"No..." Sharpay shrugged again. "It's just... It's my customised bridesmaids dress. Except... I won't be able to wear it to a wedding but... well, I was going to wear it anyway."

"Even though nobody will see it because we'll all be wearing red gowns over out clothes and look exactly the same." Troy laughed. He put his hand around hers. She crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Ew, I'm going to be dressed the same as everyone else tomorrow." She grimaced.

"Oh, no!" Troy mocked. "It's your worst nightmare – actually fitting in with everyone else."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and gently smacked his arm. "Don't tease me about this. This is serious."

"But it's only fun when I tease you about the serious stuff." Troy replied; copying her whiney tone. Sharpay shot him a glare but the goofy expression on his face soon melted her grim resolve and she smiled.

"Can you believe tomorrow is the end?" She sighed, putting her head next to his and leaning on him. He looked down at their hands which were entwined with one another's and didn't smile.

"I don't know." Troy replied. "I didn't think much would change except for, you know, my career at East High ending. Now..."

"Now what?" Sharpay pressed, looking at him with curiosity.

"Now, I know I was stupid for thinking that." He smiled a little at her. "Everything is changing. I guess Chad leaving kind of bought that realisation home for me."

"Has he called you?" Sharpay asked; frowning. Troy didn't reply but merely shook his head. Sharpay could see the anger and hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted the question. She had never thought much of Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth back when they were all in sixth grade and the two boys were inseparable. They were both big goofballs who never took anything seriously whereas Sharpay was an extremely serious and melodramatic person. She understood how much the two had grown up together and so she knew how much their friendship meant to Troy. She had always assumed Chad was as loyal to Troy as Troy was to him. Obviously not.

She wrapped her arms around Troy and hugged him close. He didn't speak but he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"Tomorrow we're going to graduate." She whispered in his ear. "In a few weeks time, we'll be on an aeroplane and living our own lives. If Chad hadn't left you now... you would've had to leave him eventually yourself."

What she said made sense. He felt like she was the only person he could depend on in that moment as he wrapped his arms around her and they held one another. His family, his friends and Albuquerque would soon become a thing of the past. The future was all about the two of them. Troy found a small smile creeping on his face. Sharpay had given him hope. The future looked good even if the present appeared gloomy.

Troy held her tighter.

* * *

Gabriella sat with her back to her bed at her desk. Her computer was switched on before her and opened up to a MySpace page: her MySpace page. She had a pair of headphones plugged into her ears and her iPod tucked into the pocket of her sweats.

It was late at night. It was pushing almost 11.20PM. Outside, it was a dark, dreary night and it was raining heavily. The weather was being unseasonably extreme. Summer was here but it seemed the rain was here too.

Gabriella's eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her as she looked through her friendslist on her MySpace page and saw the 'Online Now!' flashing on her friend Kelsi's profile. Gabriella smiled and quickly left her friend a quick comment:

_Hey, Kels. Are you too psyched to sleep too? Lol. Can't believe the rain. Hope tomorrow is brighter. Love you. Gabs xoxo_

Gabriella smiled a little to herself as she considered the prospect of graduation. Despite everything that had happened lately that might make her feel guilty for smiling; she couldn't help it. Her entire life had been about education, curriculums and targets. Now she was finally going to leave all that behind and go forward into college and do something she really wanted to do. She wouldn't have to waste her time on pointless subjects and classes. She would be learning things that really appealed to her. Graduation was always a momentous occasion in one's life. She had a right to look forward to hers and expect a memorable day.

Something tugged at her heart strings as she passed an old comment Taylor had left on her page. Gabriella's mood turned sour. She immediately closed off the Internet window and then proceeded to shut down the computer.

Taylor was lifeless these days. It was like she was in a state of shock. She couldn't release her emotions through anger and that was worrying because her normal way of dealing with stress of anger was to yell as loud as she could. She was just a broken young woman; as Gabriella's mother put it. She had thought her entire life had had this tremendous plan and that she was on the path to that plan only to have someone take that entire path away from her.

Despite Gabriella's best efforts to make her best friend smile or at least be a little optimistic at the thought of graduation; Taylor merely mumbled that she would be there to collect her diploma and then she would leave. She didn't care for the after-graduation celebrations. She had had plans of her own. She was going to get married as a way to celebrate but of course, that had messed up so now she didn't have it in her to celebrate anything. It hurt Gabriella to hear her talk in such a pessimistic way.

As Gabriella stood up from the computer, she heard something rattle at the double glass doors leading to her balcony. She frowned and whipped her head around. It could just have been the wind. She turned and walked over to the switch on the wall and shut off her light. Her room immediately submerged itself into dimness. It took her eyes a few moments to become adjusted as she stumbled over to her bed. At that moment; the doors on her balcony rattled violently. Gabriella jumped. Her heart pounded against her chest. A gasp caught itself in her throat. She froze.

It had to be the wind. It had to be the wind.

She stood stock still as she listened; straining her ears for sound. A moment later; the doors jerked about violently as if someone was trying to open them. The hairs stood up on the back of Gabriella's neck.

Someone was there...

It had to be a person...

She didn't know what to do. She felt petrified. She also felt idiotic. She was a grown woman of 18 years old and here she was freezing on the spot every time she heard what was probably a stupid tree branch knocking against her balcony doors. She grimaced and walked over to the doors; deciding to tighten the latch on them so they wouldn't jerk about so violently if the wind kept up its resolve to remain as it was.

The moment she got close to the doors; she could see by the dim light of the moon and the streetlights outside that the latch had come completely undone. Before she had time to react or even convey surprise; the two doors flung open and a dark figure stood before her.

Gabriella stumbled back in shock. Her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost as her eyes met the figures. Her mouth flung open in horror –

A quick hand covered her mouth; the figure tightened its grip around her mouth.

Gabriella had never been more scared in her life.

* * *

**AN:** Lani: Thanks for your review! It made me realise how confused you guys must be. LUKE AND JENNA ARE NOT A COUPLE! LOL! The reason she's so free around him is because that's the relationship her and Luke's characters have: they are utterly shameless with other people and with each other. Luke is gay and Jenna is a social outcast; as you'll see later; because she no longer has Nathan boosting her popularity status. All Jenna has is Luke because if you'll remember; their other friend JD decided to 'grow up' and move on from the silly manipulative games they like to play. Now it seems to Jenna that even Luke has grown up and become more serious because he's so taken with Ryan and Jenna dislikes that. She's still stuck in the past and finding it hard to move on. It all fits into the plot. Don't worry!


	103. Graduation Part 1

_**Chapter 94: Graduation**_

Mrs. McKessie placed a glass of cold orange juice in front of her daughter and smiled widely.

"I can't believe my little girl is graduating." She exclaimed proudly.

Taylor sat hunched over at the breakfast table and glanced sourly at the glass in front of her. She wore her red East High graduation robes which hung loosely around her body. A moment later; Mr. McKessie waltzed into the kitchen with an equally wide and triumphant smile on his face.

"Oh, God!" He laughed. "Those red robes... I can't believe the day's here already." He picked up the red graduation hat that sat on the table next to the glass of orange juice and propped it up on Taylor's head.

"Smile!" Mrs. McKessie laughed as she stood in front of her husband and daughter with a camera pressed up against her eye. Her husband leaned in closer to his daughter and gave the camera a bright smile and a goofy little thumbs up. Taylor looked up with a grimace on her face; her eyes were bloodshot. A moment later and the flash of the camera washed over the two; Taylor looked down again.

"Hey, come on!" Mrs. McKessie frowned as she pulled up a chair beside her daughter. "This is one of the biggest days of your life, sweetie."

"No." Taylor looked up; her teeth gritted. "It was supposed to be the biggest day of my life. I guess you were right. Chad didn't love me. We were young and foolish. We were stupid. You were right. Now I can go living on in a world where you are always right and I'm... I'm... I got it so wrong."

The cold expression on Taylor's face melted and tears rolled down her face; the pain on her face was clear to both of her parent's. Mrs. McKessie reached out across the table and took her daughter's hands into her own and squeezed tightly.

"I just... I have to know." Taylor met her mother's eyes. "Did you know the Danforth's were moving away? Dad?" Taylor looked at her father. Her mother looked away; a pained look on her face. Her father looked uncomfortable and embarrassed. Taylor's question was answered.

Something blew up inside Taylor. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her heart thump wildly in her chest. She couldn't believe that her own parents had been so against her decision to get married. Then again, that was what they had always said, wasn't it? That they would never support her marriage with Chad. She should've seen it all coming. At that moment, she felt like the most cheated and hurt person in the world; she felt like she had been the victim in some conspiracy to break her heart. Yet, she was too overwhelmed by emotion to fight her parents on this. She merely shook her head sadly.

"Well, it's done." She breathed through tears. "You wanted a high school graduate for a daughter; not a married one. You got your wish. Just know this; you helped destroy my one 

chance of happiness. I hope... I hope it makes you happy to know that because it would be a damned shame if all your efforts meant a miserable end for all of us."

"Tay-" Mr. McKessie tried to protest.

"No!" Taylor whirled around at him and shot him a glare. "I... I don't want you there today. I don't... I don't want to go to this stupid graduation because it means nothing... but I have to go. I don't want you there. You don't deserve to be there."

Her parents looked at her with concern written across their faces. Taylor dropped her mother's hands and left the table and the kitchen. Mr. McKessie watched his daughter leave; unhappy. Mrs. McKessie looked to her husband with tears glimmering in her eyes and they both thought the same thing. They both felt anguished at the heartfelt words they had just heard their daughter speak and felt regret.

* * *

East High School was filled with busy teachers and students that day. The principal was rushing around talking to different members of staff to make sure everything was in order; the refreshments, the seating areas and the all-important diplomas.

The students themselves had concerns that were less administrative and more emotional. The crowd of red-robed seniors was enough to make all the different cliques and groups within the senior class feel a pang in their hearts. This would be the last time that they would all sit together as one united body. This would be the last time they would have to endure their principals draining and boring speeches.

Sharpay Evans walked through the crowds of red-robed teenagers with her fingers laced around Troy Bolton's as he held tightly onto her hand. She and Troy were both dressed in the traditional, long red and flowing graduation gowns. Sharpay held her hat and purse in one hand whereas Troy wore his proudly on his head. He smiled as he looked around at the different friendship groups; people were hugging, some were crying, others took pictures together... A small pang of hurt reverberated in his chest as he realised that this is what graduation should have been like for him and Chad. They had been so close to graduating together, to having the perfect ending to their long and beautiful school friendship only to have it all snatched away at the last moment. No wonder Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

"Taylor's nowhere to be seen!" Sharpay echoed his thoughts; she was frowning as she looked around. "I see Martha and Zeke."

"I'm guessing she'll be along a little later." Troy shrugged.

"Hey, Sharpay." Martha smiled widely as she and Zeke approached Troy and Sharpay. There was a sparkle of tears glittering in Martha's eyes. Sharpay smiled emphatically at her.

"Emotional day, right?" Sharpay sighed.

"Tell me about it." Martha replied; laughing a little but the sadness in her eyes didn't disappear. She didn't have the most pleasant memories of East High. It was high school and like any other high school experience; she had struggled over the years to find her true self 

and when she had discovered her real self; it had been an even bigger struggle to reveal that identity to the rest of the world and to have them accept it. Yet, somewhere on this crazy rollercoaster ride of emotions, friendships, examinations, biology classes and musicals; Martha had found acceptance and she was sure that every other person gathered there that day had too. They had matured and found their places in the world and so they were ready to get out into the world and take up those positions.

"Hmm, I don't know; I think you'll have to tell me about it." Troy smiled at Martha as he teasingly wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Everything I'm going to miss; I'm taking with me."

Sharpay laughed and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. He smiled widely. Maybe today wasn't the perfect graduation day, maybe everyone that should have been here wasn't here but nonetheless; Troy had her there and somehow; that made up for it all. Well, almost anyway.

"You're not gonna miss the Wildcats?" Zeke queried, frowning. "Traitor."

"Of course I'm gonna miss the Wildcats." Troy rolled his eyes. "I mean, that's-that's so obvious, I don't even need to say it."

"And you're love for me isn't?!" Sharpay looked at him; frowning.

"No!" Troy looked at her; eyes widening. "Come on, Shar, you know you're what my future's all about. You're the one."

Sharpay felt her heart melt as she nestled up closer to him; he still held her tightly in his arms.

"Oh, dude!" Zeke looked disgusted. "You're so whipped!"

"I'm not!" Troy protested; frowning again. "Come on, you know the team's everything to me. Martha – help me out here. I don't have to choose, do I?"

"Hmm..." Martha smiled mischievously. "You don't have to choose but it would be mighty romantic if you chose the girl."

"Pssh, whipped." Zeke rolled his eyes. Sharpay frowned and shoved him.

"Who cares?" Sharpay shrugged. "He's my whipped boyfriend."

Troy smiled as their lips met. Zeke rolled his eyes once again as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"So is Taylor going to be here?" Zeke asked; looking over at Martha.

"I called her and she's on her way." Martha nodded. "I tried calling Kelsi and Gabriella but neither of them are answering their phones. It's odd."

"Yeah, I'm not getting anything from Gabs either." Ryan agreed. Martha smiled widely as she saw Ryan and pulled him into a hug, taking him a little by surprise. Ryan smiled and wrapped an arm around Martha; accepting her warm embrace.

"I'm going to miss all these faces so much!" Martha exclaimed; letting Ryan go. "This is not a happy day."

"We're all going to miss each other." Sharpay agreed; her arms wrapped around Troy's waist. "We can still visit each other on the holidays, right?"

"You pinkie-promise you'll come back to Albuquerque?" Zeke queried, frowning at Sharpay and Troy.

"Us?!" Troy looked incredulously at his friend. "Of course we'll come back. Why is it us that have to promise? What about Jason, he'll be harder to drag back home."

"Drag back from where?" Jason interrupted. He was also wearing his graduation robes but he had no hat. He looked around at the group; frowning slightly.

"From your little adventures in Europe." Martha smirked. "For the holidays."

"Nah, I'm planning on coming to see my parents for Christmas, maybe even Thanksgiving." Jason replied.

"Troy and I pinkie-swear we'll be back in Albuquerque for Christmas." Sharpay smiled widely. "Christmas just wouldn't be Christmas without this place."

"That's for sure." Ryan nodded.

"Where's Gabriella?" Jason frowned; looking around.

"I have no idea." Sharpay grimaced. "All I get on her phone is voicemail. I think she and Kelsi were planning on coming together; they're probably running late."

"Look, it's Taylor." Troy nodded with his head at the far end of the hall. A composed yet sorrowful looking Taylor entered through the double doors; she was also dressed in her graduation robes with her hat sadly propped on her head.

"We might as well make our way outside; the ceremony's starting." Ryan stated. "I just hope Gabs makes it on time."

The group began to shuffle out of the hallway; meeting up with Taylor along the way. As the crowds of the senior class began to leave the large hall that held so many high school memories for them of school dances, basketball games and assemblies; they all felt a lot more emotional and as if they were approaching a big finale in their lives.

* * *

Mr. McKessie frowned at his wife.

"It's her graduation day!" He protested.

His wife picked up the dishes off the breakfast table and angrily tossed them into the sink. He shook his head at her.

"We can't miss it." He added.

"She doesn't want us there, for God's sake." His wife whirled around from the sink; a menacing look in her eyes. It was a look Taylor often got when she felt herself boiling up with anger.

"We messed this up." She grimaced. "We messed it up and now our little girl doesn't give a damn about anything in this world. She's been walking around the house like an empty shell these last few days. There's no spark in her. I don't want a zombie for a daughter, Jesus Christ!"

"So what?" He shouted back, standing up in his chair. "We should've let them run off like a bunch of crazy kids and get married? What kind of a spectacle would that have been?"

"I don't know." She sighed, shaking her head at her husband. "But it would have been better than this one."

There was a silence between the two as the words sank in. Mr. McKessie shook his head a little. He didn't agree with his wife. Taylor couldn't just act like an immature child whenever she didn't get her way. That's all this was. Just another one of her silly demands that she had failed to get her way on. It would all blow over. Taylor would regret it as much as they would if they missed her graduation.

"You're seriously saying we don't go down there today to watch her get that diploma?" He asked his wife; frowning. "What kind of parents does that make us?"

"I don't know but it can't make us any worse than we already are." She replied with a stiff upper lip. "It's not just that she doesn't want us there... It's... I can't face her. Not after all this. Not now. Not when I feel like the worst mother in the world. She's right. We don't deserve to share her joy."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Mr. McKessie growled as he stormed out of the kitchen. He heard his wife follow after him. He walked over to the hook where his jacket was and pulled it on. He felt the jangle of his car-keys in one of the pockets and headed for the front door. His wife headed right behind him.

"You're only going to make the situation worse!" She exclaimed. "We need to back off."

"No, I'm not backing off. Not today." He shook his head and pulled open the front door.

His wife opened her mouth to argue but both of them stopped dead as they met face to face with two teenage girls standing on their porch. One of them was a pasty-faced looking Gabriella Montez. Her hair was not its usual wavy, vibrant self but rather, it was pulled back in a hasty, messy ponytail. She was dressed in what appeared to be her pyjamas with a big brown winter coat over them. Her eyes had dark circles underneath them and there was a worried look that glimmered in them. She looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"We need your help." Gabriella croaked. "Please."

* * *

**AN:** **Nope, I didn't die! I had exams and more exams and more exams! I'm thankful to say that SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER. I've graduated. Now all I have to do is graduate the Wildcats lol and put you guys out of your misery! Just so you know, this ends when the Wildcats all go their seperate ways which is... at the airport! That's where the last chapter of 'The Music In Me' takes place. Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I've been away for so long I'm worried I suck at writing and that I lost my readers so feedback is really really really helpful in this case. Thank YOU beautiful people in advance!  
**


	104. Graduation Part 2

_**Chapter 95: Graduation Part 2**_

"She's still not here." Ryan looked around anxiously as he clutched his diploma in his hand. "She's missed the whole ceremony. And Mrs. Montez... where are they?"

"I haven't spoken to Kelsi or Gabriella since last night." Taylor pursed her lips as she adjusted her hat. "I'm sure they're in traffic or something; it's graduation, they wouldn't miss it for the world."

Taylor had a permanent frown on her face. Inside, every second that passed by was killing her. Yet, somehow, she was managing to go on. Talking to other people and letting her thoughts drift off into pointless conversation helped. Keeping herself preoccupied by fidgeting with the hem of her red graduation robes or twirling a strand of her own dark hair helped her to not think about how, right now, she should've been sitting there with Chad Danforth. It was this preoccupation and this heartache that made her not really care about the whereabouts of Gabriella or Kelsi. Besides, she knew Gabriella like she knew the back of her hand; she was just running late or it was more than likely that their car had broken down and they were attempting to catch a bus or something.

"Yeah, but it's a little weird for them to be this late." Martha interjected. "I guess it probably is traffic or something."

"They'll be here." Sharpay nodded. "I just sent them both a text telling them the ceremony's almost finished. I'm sure that'll get them rushing."

The entire East High class now made up a sea of red-robed teenagers seated on white chairs on the East High School playing field. A large stage had been constructed with a podium for the speaker; who was currently Troy Bolton; to address the graduation class with. To the other side of the chairs where the graduating class sat were red chairs that were filled with parents, friends and family. Sharpay could see her mother and Mrs. Bolton both excitedly holding up their digital cameras as they recorded Troy. Sharpay smiled a little to herself as she focused her attention on Troy again. She was so proud of him. She personally couldn't think of a better person to represent the student body.

Troy stood at the podium and looked out at the rows upon rows of familiar faces and smiled a little nervously.

"You know, I didn't really plan a speech..." He chuckled. "I mean, I'm only a stand-in for Gabriella Montez and who knew she'd be late for her own graduation?"

A few people in the audience laughed and Troy smiled; still nervous.

"I'm not good with words, I mean, sure basketball's more my thing..." He paused as something struck him. "But you know what? I think that's what I'm going to miss most about East High and that's also what I've probably learnt the most here too. I've learnt that you can be yourself and not just another person in another clique. I know my friends have learnt that too. I guess my eyes were opened up a little more especially this senior year and I've found 

myself being given incredible opportunities and having amazing new relationships. And it all happened here at East High."

As Troy spoke, almost everyone seated in the student's area found themselves relating to what he was saying. Troy was the most popular boy at East High; he was considered a celebrity in the hallways and it was like he could do no wrong. The fact that the gossiping student body knew so much about him was why they understood the underlying messages in his speech. They knew that the 'amazing new relationships' he talked about was the fact that he had found his other half in the school's drama queen; Sharpay Evans. They knew that his 'incredible opportunities' was a reference to the fact that he was going to LA to kick-start his basketball career. At the same time, they also knew what those words meant when they were applied to them. High school is one of the most interesting places to be in the world; why else are so many hit movies set in high schools? Raw emotion, comedy and drama all blossom in high school cafeterias, science labs and hallways. Everyone seated there that day had their own high school story to tell; it just so happened that theirs wasn't told because it wasn't as publicised as Troy Bolton's.

Nonetheless, there was a sense of equality amongst the students of East High that day as they all sat there on their white chairs in their floating red robes on that hot summer's day. Inside East High; everyone had their own place, their own claims and names. Now, they were going to go out into the real world as unknowns and all of them would be starting out as equals again. It was a scary yet exciting thought; there was an eagerness to discover the unknown but at the same time there was also an extreme attachment to the present.

"I guess no matter where I go; one thing's always going to be the same." Troy smiled a little at the apprehensive faces that stared back up at him. "Once a wildcat, always a wildcat!"

"Hell yes!" Jason exclaimed and jumped to his feet; clapping wildly. Everyone broke out into laughter, cheers and applause. Martha hugged a frowning Taylor tightly with a wide smile on her face as she sniffed back tears. Sharpay smiled at Ryan as she clapped.

"See, I told you he was special." She mused. Ryan laughed in response.

"Indeed, once a wildcat, always a wildcat, Mr. Bolton." The principal smiled widely as Troy stepped away from the podium. "Just make sure you don't give wildcats a bad reputation out there; wherever you go."

Troy stepped down as the crowds of students began to disperse and meet up with friends and parents. He spotted Sharpay, Zeke and Jason making their way towards him. A few people clapped him on the back and praised his speech as they walked by and Troy politely acknowledged them.

At that moment, as a group of students passed him by; Troy heard an all-too-familiar ring tone and hurriedly pulled up his robes and dug his hands into his jeans' pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and frowned at the display name as he answered.

"Gabriella? Where the heck are you?" He asked. He felt a surge of anger and confusion travel through his mind. The speech that he had to make on behalf of Gabriella hadn't gone down so bad but nonetheless, Troy had been up there completely unprepared. What was her reason? She was normally so organised.

"What?!" Troy's eyes widened as he listened into the phone. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made him even angrier and confused him at the same time. How was he supposed to react to news like this? Jump for joy?

Sharpay approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. Troy barely noticed her presence or touch. Sharpay realised how his body had stiffened up and frowned at him.

"Who is it?" She asked; a worried look on her face. At that moment, Zeke and Jason walked over too.

"It's Gabriella." Troy replied.

"Where's she at?" Zeke frowned. "She's missed everything."

"Alright.. I guess, I-I... Just relax, Gabriella." Troy shook his head into the phone. "It's OK."

Sharpay looked at him; the worry within her increasing. She could tell that despite his assurances, it wasn't 'OK'. He looked stressed out and tired.

"Troy, what's going on?" She persisted.

"It's Gabriella." He sighed. "There's been some... Some changes."

Zeke, Jason and Sharpay looked at him with confusion. Troy grimaced back. Whatever the 'changes' were; it was clear that Troy didn't welcome them.

* * *

Sharpay looked around nervously as groups of students, teachers and parents passed by her. The atmosphere was one of happiness with light-hearted jokes being thrown around and the odd students hugging; some even crying. Sharpay had other things on her mind. She was a woman on a mission.

Troy and the others had already gone and left Sharpay to deal with the situation on hand. Yet, time was short and Sharpay knew she would have to work quickly if everything was to go according to plan in terms of timing.

Her eyes scanned the crowds of people until she found Martha and Taylor standing by a refreshment table; they were signing yearbooks with some of the cheerleaders. Sharpay strode over purposefully and linked her arm with Martha's and gently pulled her away from the crowd so that her absence went unnoticed. Martha frowned but quietly followed Sharpay.

"What's going on?" Martha asked when the two were a safe distance away. Sharpay looked over at Taylor who was too preoccupied with signing yearbooks to look their way.

"Didn't Ryan tell you?" Sharpay replied.

"All he said was something had come up and that you'd fill me in. Where have they all gone?" Martha frowned. "Sharpay, what's going on?"

"I'll fill you in on the details on the way but first, we've got to get Taylor into my car." Sharpay stated. She wanted to explain the situation to Martha but they were already short of time. Gabriella hadn't exactly thought her plan through very well because now everything was having to be done in a rush.

"Alright." Martha nodded but she didn't look too happy about being left in the dark. "I'll go get her and we'll meet you at your car."

Sharpay watched as Martha walked back to the refreshment table just as the group of girls around Taylor began to disperse. Taylor still had that unhappy look on her face and that glint of misery in her eyes. Poor girl. Who could blame her?

Sharpay turned around and strode away from the seating area and the groups of people gathered around there as she dug her hand into her rhinestone-encrusted purse. She heard the jangle of her car keys and pulled them out as she turned and made her way into the student parking lot. A moment later, she heard the voices of Taylor and Martha following after her.

"I just want to go home." Taylor grumbled. "I'm just not in the mood, Martha."

"Come on!" Sharpay turned around; fixing a big wide smile on her face. "You're not in the mood for one last ice-cream sundae with your friends at the mall?"

"I thought we were going to a restaurant for lunch?" Taylor frowned. Martha's facial expressions changed to ones of panic.

"W-we are! Ice-cream sundaes are for dessert." Sharpay replied quickly. "Get in."

Sharpay pulled open the car door of her convertible and flung herself into the driver's seat.

"I can't believe the others left without us." Taylor grimaced. "Does friendship mean nothing to anyone anymore?"

Martha and Sharpay didn't respond as Sharpay manoeuvred her car out of its parking area and then out of the school gates. They both knew that Taylor wasn't angry with them. She was angry at her own situation and at Chad for leaving. She had a right to be on edge.

Sharpay only hoped that Taylor would be able to accept what was in store for her so that maybe a happy ending for her would be possible after all. She looked nervously into her rear-view mirror to see a frustrated Sharpay seated in the passenger seat with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face.

* * *

_**13 Hours Ago**_

Gabriella Montez stood in her darkened room; frozen to the spot. Outside, it was a dark, windy night. A tall, muscular figure towered over her with one hand tightly wrapped around her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her waist; pinning her arms to her sides and rendering her helpless. Gabriella felt a cold shiver travel down her spine.

She had never been more scared in her life. The worst part was that she couldn't even scream out for help.

"Gabs, promise me you won't scream." The male voice hissed in her ear. "Promise me!"

Gabriella's eyes widened in horror as she recognised the voice.

* * *

_**AN: **_**Someone asked, how do we see the future Sharpay and how do those issues get resolved if this fanfiction ends at the airport - that's because there's a sequel set in LA. The sequel tells the story of her fame, how she changed and why she disappeared for so long as well as her issues with Troy and so forth. High school is only one chapter of their story. There will be a lot less Gabriella/Ryan/Taylor/Chad and so forth in the sequel too and Kelsi does make a few appearances BUT trust me, justice does get delivered to her by the final chapter of this sequel. It's just too bad she manages to ruin everyone's lives before that happens I guess.**

THANK YOU FOR THE BRILLIANT REVIEWS. I hope this chapter was better?


	105. The Perfect Happy Ending

_**Chapter 96: The Perfect Happy Ending  
**_

"I'm gonna let you go now, but you got to promise me... you won't scream." The voice pleaded with her.

Gabriella felt scared and uncertain. It couldn't be who she thought it was. She wasn't as paralysed with fear anymore so she nodded her head slightly. The hand over her mouth loosened its grip and a moment later; Gabriella whirled around to see Chad Danforth standing over her.

"Hey, Gabs." He smiled a little sheepishly. Gabriella's eyes widened in horror.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed; remembering her mother was only in the next room.

She felt a mixture of emotions surge through her. He had left her and her friends; not to mention his fiancée, and gone away forever. Taylor was a broken woman, she had nothing to believe in anymore; not since he had left and Gabriella had to be there for her to pick up the pieces. So, partly, Gabriella was filled with rage. At the same time, she was confused. What was he doing back in town? Why was he up in her bedroom in the middle of the night; why was he sneaking around?

"Look, Gabriella... I know you must hate me right now-" Chad shook his head, attempting to explain.

"Hate you? HATE you?" Gabriella looked at him with disbelief. "You are spineless, Chad Danforth. You're a coward!"

"Shhh!" Chad attempted to calm her down; realising the tone of her voice was growing in volume. He was also partly scared; he had never seen Gabriella filled with so much anger before.

"Let me explain, Gabs-"

"Explain what?" Gabriella hissed. "You promised Taylor something you couldn't give her. You watched us plan like fools for something that was never real. How can you possibly explain that?"

Gabriella found her own voice breaking. She had watched Taylor cry too many times over Chad, she had comforted her friend too many times over this boy and now; she was releasing the pain that she had kept bottled up. Chad had betrayed their trust. He was a liar. Taylor had a right to be angry at him but so did Gabriella.

"I didn't know we were moving." Chad stated firmly. "I came back from prom that night and that morning, my parents had the removal van there and the car engine was all fired up. You have no idea how confused I was that morning, Gabs. I just- I was tired and-and confused. Really confused. I just got into the car and they drove. I didn't have time to call, or even change. They planned it all too well."

Gabriella frowned at him; not sure whether she wanted to believe his words or not.

"That day, you called us and you said it was a mistake; that the whole wedding was a mistake." Gabriella shook her head.

A dark look crossed Chad's face and he sighed. He sat down on the end of Gabriella's bed and bowed his head.

"How do you explain that?" Gabriella asked; crossing her arms as she stood over him. "Those were your real feelings, weren't they?"

"No!" Chad's head shot up. "No, they weren't. I got to our new house and I just... I had the wrong influences around me. I forgot for a moment what was the most important thing in my life. That's Taylor; Gabs. I guess I thought too much had happened and I wanted to let her go so she could move on with her life. I-I let my nerves get the better of me."

"Move on?" The vicious glint re-ignited in Gabriella's eyes. "Chad, Taylor is an empty shell. She has nothing in her life. You were her hope and her future and you went and yanked that all out from under her feet. Move on? You fucking idiot."

"Yeah, I am a fucking idiot." Chad nodded sincerely at her; a sad look crossing his eyes. Gabriella returned his expression with one of disgust.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for yourself." Gabriella grimaced. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night? Haven't you heard of a front door?"

"I ran away." Chad sighed and lay back on Gabriella's bed. "Right after dinner; I stole cash out of my dad's wallet and hitch-hiked it back to Albuquerque. I've been a shell without her too, Gabs. See, I-I thought I could do this without her, but I was wrong. Like you said, I was a fucking idiot. I got here and you were the first person I thought to come to."

Gabriella looked at him and felt a wave of pity course through her. He had had doubts about his wedding; wasn't that natural? She saw it all the time in soap operas. Then again, this wasn't someone's life that was being portrayed on the television. It was reality. In reality, real people got hurt – people Gabriella cared about. She sighed. What could she do? She couldn't kick him out on the street; he was here, he had come to her because he needed her. He was a friend who had made a mistake and boy, did she know what it felt like to make a mistake.

She slumped down on the bed beside him.

"So what was your brilliant plan, exactly?" She asked; frowning.

"I... I want Taylor, Gabs." Chad shook his head; sitting up. "I didn't think about it much further than that..."

Gabriella looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a fucking idiot." Chad echoed her thoughts.

"Everyone hates you right now, you know that, don't you?" Gabriella stated firmly. "Troy and Taylor especially."

Chad nodded; feeling tears sting his eyes. He knew they would hate him. Troy had been his best friend for so many years, the two had gone through so much together and Chad knew that if Troy had upped and left town the way he had; he would have freaked. Friendship and trust was a big deal for the Wildcats and it was an even bigger deal for Troy and Chad.

The minute he had stepped out of Albuquerque with his parents, he had found his parents praising him, giving him expensive gifts and trying anything and everything to keep Taylor off his mind. It had almost worked. Yet, in the long run, Chad felt home-sick and even worse, he felt Taylor-sick. He couldn't talk to his parents about his feelings because he knew that they had gone to extravagant lengths to get him away from the girl of his dreams; they could never understand. All he could do was run. So that was what he had done. In the heat of the moment, he had stolen some bills and sneaked out and kept running; too afraid to look back in case he chickened out. Now he was at the mercy of Gabriella Montez.

"You really love Tay?" Gabriella enquired; looking him in the eye.

"With all my heart." Chad sighed in response.

"You're going to marry her, Chad." Gabriella nodded confidently. "You having a booking to get married tomorrow anyways, so why break those plans?"

"What?" Chad looked at her incredulously. "Taylor won't forgive me-"

"You're right." Gabriella stated. "She might take one look at you and turn the other way or she might love you. I guess we'll find out."

"I-I..." Chad's mind began to work in overload. "Are you serious? Get married tomorrow?"

"That's the plan." Gabriella replied calmly as she walked to her dresser and picked up her phone. "I think we're going to need a little help though."

"Gabs... are you serious?" Chad looked at her.

He felt like he had nothing left for him in the world. He had destroyed his relationship with Taylor and he was hoping that over time, she might come to love and trust him again. What Gabriella was proposing seemed impossible.

"I'm serious." Gabriella frowned. "Aren't you? Or are you going to run off into the darkness never to be seen again?"

"I'm... I'm serious." Chad gulped. "It's just... Tay won't trust me. We can't get married if there's no trust. It's... it's gonna take some time for the trust to come back, you know?"

"Then she'll just have to take a leap of faith, won't she?" Gabriella replied coolly as she dialled a number on the phone.

* * *

Kelsi pulled on her black jacket over her faded, grey jeans and did up a few buttons. She grabbed her comb off her dresser and quickly ran it through her hair as she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. As she entered the kitchen, she put the comb down onto the breakfast table just as a piece of toast popped out of the toaster. She grabbed the piece and waltzed out of the kitchen, taking a bite out if it, and then straight out of the front door. Behind her, she heard her father step into the kitchen and call out "HEY! My toast!" just as the front door slammed shut.

Outside, it was a beautiful clear day; there was not a cloud in sight and the sun was high in the sky. The local newspaper boy rode past her on his bicycle, Mr. Langley was pulling out in his car from his driveway on the way to work and another neighbour was jogging on the sidewalk opposite her. Today was the day she was supposed to graduate.

Yet, she was going to sacrifice it all for Gabriella. Well, technically, it was going to be for Taylor and Chad. Kelsi was rather thrilled to get a 1AM wake up call from Gabriella Montez until she discovered that Gabriella wanted a favour. A part of her hated Gabriella for not appreciating her and using her for such 'favours'. Then, another, much more energetic part of her informed her that she was loved by Gabriella – after all, Gabriella could have called Sharpay, Martha, Zeke, Jason or even her Ryan but she called her. That meant something.

Yes, today Kelsi wasn't wearing the traditional red robes that all East High seniors would be wearing as they walked the street. She would instead be behind-the-scenes with Chad and Gabriella as they planned the 'big secret wedding' surprise for Taylor. First on the list was getting Taylor's parent's on board with the idea because that's what Taylor really needed; love and support from her family.

Kelsi was personally detached from the emotional components of the plan. She had instructions and she was following them like a good soldier. She didn't give two shits about Taylor's heart-ache or the little family dilemmas that she might be having. If anything, Kelsi felt Taylor deserved them.

Kelsi's main focus was the fact that Gabriella had chosen her for this very important and secret mission and no one else. Not even her boyfriend; Ryan Evans. In Kelsi's mind; that meant that Gabriella was finally seeing sense and putting what mattered most first and leaving out the trash like Ryan Evans. It was a glorious step forward for her.

As she turned onto the sidewalk that ran through Taylor McKessie's street; she saw Gabriella's mother's car was parked there. A moment later, she saw Chad – or rather, she saw his hair first – as he stepped out of the car. He was shortly followed by a dishevelled Gabriella who was wearing a big, brown winter coat and PJ bottoms with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. She turned and saw Kelsi and a small smile spread across her face. Kelsi hurried over to her.

"Hey, thank you so much for coming, Kels." Gabriella smiled tiredly.

"No problem." Kelsi smiled back. "You look so tired. What's with the coat?"

"Ah, I haven't had much sleep." Gabriella yawned. "I didn't bother to change and just grabbed the first thing out of my closet."

"She didn't even have breakfast!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed through the open car window. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her mom and Kelsi chuckled a little.

"I didn't either. I mean, I was up most of the night talking to you." Kelsi nodded. "I just grabbed a piece of toast now."

"Thank you for helping out, Kelsi." Chad spoke up, feeling rather awkward. "It-it means a lot. And, you know, for everything; I'm sorry."

Kelsi looked at the sincere expression on his face and at the dark circles underneath his eyes. He stank. He wore a red t-shirt that had dirt marks across it and black jeans and his hair was scruffy. She almost took pity on him. Almost.

"Don't worry about it." She replied coolly. "We weren't close enough for you to hurt me."

"Oh, good..." Chad looked a little relieved and then frowned. "I guess?"

"I don't think Chad should go." Mrs. Montez interrupted; frowning at the three teenagers standing around her car. "I think Gabby and Kelsi need to talk to the McKessie's first."

"You're right. I might give them a heart attack." Chad nodded seriously. "And then Taylor will never take me back."

"Alright." Gabriella sighed. Chad stepped back into the car and Kelsi and Gabriella made their way towards the McKessie's front door.

"Your mom's been really cool about you missing graduation." Kelsi commented.

"She doesn't know we're missing it." Gabriella grimaced. "I lied and said it was in the afternoon."

Kelsi looked at Gabriella; a look of astonishment crossing her face. Gabriella was too tired, pissed off and moody to care much about her attitude and rolled her eyes at her friend.

"It's for Taylor. Anything for a friend, right?" Gabriella sighed.

"I guess..." Kelsi shrugged. Gabriella Montez wasn't as innocent or sweet in reality as she was in Kelsi's dreams. Sometimes, reality stung and boy, was Kelsi feeling that sting.

Before Gabriella could reply, the front door of the McKessie's flew open and an angry-looking Mr McKessie stormed forward only to stop in his tracks as his eyes met theirs. Mrs. McKessie stopped behind her husband; her mouth hanging open slightly. Gabriella could tell that they were not having a good day.

"We need your help." Gabriella croaked. "Please."

"Gabriella, why aren't you at graduation?" Mrs. McKessie's eyes widened. "Everyhing's OK, isn't it?"

"Uh... well, I think I know a way to make things a lot more OK then they already are." Gabriella bit her bottom lip as she looked at them apprehensively.

"Can we go inside and talk?" Kelsi queried.

"Well, we were just on our way out." Mr. McKessie frowned impatiently. "We have a daughter we need to see graduate."

"No, what you have is a daughter you need to see married." Gabriella spoke up. She immediately regretted the harshness of her words the moment she saw the changing expressions on the McKessie's faces. Gabriella felt her heart skip a beat.

"I think you should be on your way now." Mrs. McKessie responded coldly. "I don't appreciate you coming on our doorstep and talking to us like that.

"Look." Gabriella shook her head, now annoyed with the situation. "Chad ran away from home to see Taylor last night; he's here now in the car. Taylor is on the verge of running away from home. He's here and there's a wedding ready and booked for them for today right after the graduation ceremony. All you need to do is be there and show Taylor the same love and support you could show her at graduation. Like it or not, she's walking down that aisle today and I'm here to give you a choice. Do you or do you not want to be a part of your daughter's life when she's married?"

Mr. and Mrs. McKessie didn't quite know how to respond. The truth was, Taylor was devoid of all feelings at the moment. She had been emotionless and cold ever since Chad had walked away from her. They had assumed that like any phase, it would pass. Yet, it hadn't. It had created a thick tension within their home and the family atmosphere that they once had was now replaced with one of hostility. Gabriella was right; the situation had only worsened. Yet, this was marriage they were talking about. Taylor was an 18 year old girl. It wasn't ethical...

"You make it sound so easy." Mr. McKessie grimaced. "You have no idea what it feels like to give your little girl away."

Gabriella felt the words sting her just as much as Kelsi did. Kelsi felt like she had already been given away by her family; she couldn't see that where her mother denied her love and affection, her father made up for that. She couldn't accept the love and goodness in her life, she chose to harness the bitter moments and the heart-ache instead. Gabriella had never known a father's love, the closest she had gotten to having a father was seeing a strange, toughened man being punched to the ground at a police station one dark, dreary winter's night months before... And then he was gone; forever. Did her father ever love or care for her like how Mr. McKessie loved Taylor?

"Let me put it this way." Gabriella replied; gritting her teeth to keep back the tears. "You can be there with your little girl and hold her hand and trust her to another man who loves her just as much as you do... or you can lose her completely."

"We are losing her, aren't we?" Mrs. McKessie ran a frustrated hand through her hair as she turned to her husband. "Look at Chad Danforth, he's already run all the way out here-"

"Yeah. He has." Gabriella nodded. "That's how much he loves her. Those are the lengths he will go to to be with her."

Mr. McKessie looked at his wife as a tear ran down her cheek. He could feel his throat closing up. He blinked back the tears; feeling them scorch the insides of his eyelids.

"W-when is this ceremony?" He managed to choke out.

Gabriella smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day; forgetting her exhaustion. She didn't even realise that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_**This is set in the present time**_

"You missed the turning for the mall parking lot." Taylor spoke up glumly.

"Did I?" Sharpay asked, looking in her rearview mirror at Taylor. "Oh..."

"Now we'll be late." Taylor continued; she was still speaking in a monotone.

Sharpay didn't bother to reply. She turned her car around a corner onto a small street where there was a small chapel. She pulled up her car in the small parking area adjacent to the chapel. This was the chapel that Taylor had visited months ago with Chad; shortly after their big announcement at New Years to everyone of their engagement. A sad mist clouded Taylor's eyes as she remembered how, with giddy excitement, the two of them had booked themselves a slot with the vicar for the exact date of graduation.

As the car rolled to a stop and both Sharpay and Martha began to undo their seat-belts; Taylor snapped out of her dream-like haze and frowned at them.

"Wha-what're you doing? This isn't the mall." Taylor asked, confused.

"Sweetie, we're not going to the mall." Martha gave her a small comforting smile. "Come on."

Martha took Taylor by the hand and the two stepped out of the car. Taylor looked up at the chapel building and could no longer feel her legs. What on earth were her friends doing? She turned to look at Sharpay and her mouth hung open in surprise. Sharpay stripped off her red graduation robes to reveal that she was wearing a long, pink, rhinestone-encrusted dress. Sharpay looked at her and smiled as she bundled her graduation gear into the car.

"What? Isn't this what bridesmaids wear?" She smirked.

"Y-you guys have officially lost your minds!" Taylor looked at them as if they were crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you? How can you be such insensitive jerks? Sharpay –get back in the car!"

"I'm not gonna get back in the car, but I am going to head inside... because I think you need some... alone time." Sharpay nodded a little and gave Martha a look. Martha turned and saw Chad, dressed in a smart tux, he was walking with Mr and Mrs McKessie and approaching Taylor. Martha nodded and let go of Taylor's hand and hurried after Sharpay as she headed into the chapel.

Taylor turned around; a part of her was pissed off and the other part was overwhelmed with confusion. The moment she turned around; her heart skipped four beats in a row.

Walking towards her was Chad and her parents. It felt like a dream. Taylor put her hand to the car to steady herself. She felt her stomach turn and tears well up in her eyes.

"Taylor, sweetie..." Mrs. McKessie smiled brightly at her daughter. "I'm so sorry we missed the graduation. But we wouldn't miss this."

"Not for the world." Mr. McKessie smiled a little.

"H-How?" Taylor managed to choke out. "I... I don't understand."

"Tay..." Chad brushed aside a few tears. "I'm so sorry. I was an idiot. I made the biggest mistake of my life and right now, I'm begging you to forgive me. Will you forgive me?"

"How could you just leave?" Taylor shook her head through tears. Her parents accepted her relationship now... now when it might all be too late.

"It was a mistake." Chad replied firmly. "A mistake I promise I won't ever make again. I swear on my life."

Taylor looked at him, biting her bottom lip as she did. Chad looked at her; a pleading, desperate look on his eyes.

"Wh-where are your parents?" She managed to croak out and took a nervous look around. It was just the four of them.

"They said I've made my choices and... and they don't want anything to do with me." Chad stated, a bitterness in his voice. Mr. McKessie put a hand on Chad's shoulder from behind; it was his way of showing his support to this young man who had fought against the odds just to be with his daughter. Yet, the final choice was Taylor's.

Taylor watched the exchange between her father and her fiance and then looked at her mother. She processed the information that Chad had come all the way out here to see her, to be with her and marry her. He had admitted his mistake and promised he wouldn't do it again. Everyone made mistakes. Right? The scene was a beautiful one. Her fiance and her parents; standing side by side in harmony.

What did she want? Taylor thought about it. What did her heart yearn for? Why did she feel so restless and without peace these days? There was a piece inside her that was missing.

She took Chad's hand into her own. He looked at her, taken aback slightly. _He was the missing piece._

Their eyes met.

"Tay..." Chad broke out into a wide smile. "I love you."

He pulled her closer to him to hug her but she pulled back slightly and grimaced at him.

"If you ever trample on my heart like that again, Chad Danforth... if you _ever _dare..." She shook her head as more tears flowed down her cheeks. Chad smiled again and pulled her into a tight embrace. In the comfort of his arms, Taylor finally felt at peace. She smiled through her tears.

"I believe it's the father's duty to walk his daughter down the aisle." Mr. McKessie smiled a little. "If this is what she wants, of course."

Taylor nodded, wiping away her tears. She was happy. This was what she wanted.

Chad slipped out of her arms and walked away into the chapel followed by Mrs. McKessie. A moment later; Taylor and Mr. McKessie heard a church organ playing. She looked up at her father and smiled a little.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I... I'd rather be at your graduation, seeing you make something of yourself..." Mr. McKessie shook his head a little, frowning. "But this is what you want. This makes you happy. Nothing else matters but your happiness, Tay-Tay."

Taylor nodded understandingly and then laughed a little at herself. She felt incredibly stupid as she took her father's arm and he led her to the entrance of the small chapel. Here she was, wearing a red graduation robe and about to walk down the aisle. All the planning, all the preparations for the perfect dress and everything... all for nothing. Yet, Taylor couldn't think of a more perfect happy ending.

The moment she and her father walked in through the doors; Taylor gasped a little as she saw her bridesmaids standing at the altar. Sharpay stood out the most in her pink dress. Troy stood to one side of Chad and smiled as he saw Taylor walk in. Everyone she wanted was there. She couldn't believe they had all come together to do this for her.

It was an emotional ceremony. It wasn't just a wedding. It was a day when their high school careers ended. It was a day that marked a great change in their lives. Yet, the wedding and union of Taylor and Chad made it almost a perfect happy ending.

* * *

_**AN: I hope this chapter wasn't confusing. I filled in the gaps of all the things that were missed in the previous chapter so the mystery is officially cleared! See, there was a wedding at graduation. It just took a while to get there! Haha. Also, ascii27: BRILLIANT IDEA. My 1000th reviewer will get a character named after them in the final few chapters. I have a few characters coming in anyway. That works great. I really can't believe how far this fanfiction has come. It's all because of you wonderful people reviewing. So please, review and let me know what you thought. What do you think's going to happen next? Was this chapter written well? Do you think I've left out any loose ends? Any feedback will do!  
**_


	106. Mistakes

_**Chapter 97: Mistakes**_

The wedding ceremony had finished, the vows had been exchanged and a few humble tears had been shed here and there. Taylor was clinging onto Chad; embracing the warmth of his body against hers as the two were greeted by their friends who congratulated them or else bombarded them with eager questions.

Troy watched two of his best friends in their happiness from one side and smiled a little to himself. Chad had really complicated their friendship by disappearing like that. Nonetheless, when Troy had arrived, rather unwillingly, he had found his best friend open up to him and realised that in this case; he might just be a little out of his league. Chad had had the negative influence of his parents who were so determined to see this relationship fail that they had moved their entire family away. Chad had endured a lot and sure, he had had his setbacks but what young man didn't feel doubts and nerves overcome him before he committed himself to one woman for the rest of his life? Something stung Troy in his chest as he watched Gabriella and Sharpay fawn over Taylor; Sharpay passed her a tissue as Gabriella laughed and hugged her. The exchanges between the three girls seemed to move in slow motion for Troy. He couldn't help but to wonder what it would have been like to be the one in Chad's position; with a relationship built on marriage.

Out of the corner of her eye; Sharpay's eyes met Troy's and he saw they were sparkling with tears. He guessed that Sharpay saw the wave of emotions that had overcome him because she gave him a small smile and then blew him a kiss. He grinned a little as she turned back to attending to her friend. Troy dug a hand into his pocket; feeling unsure of what to do with himself. He looked around and stopped cold. He saw a certain brunette with a certain teenage boy that only spelt one thing; trouble. He grimaced as he strode over to them; the two were hanging around at the back end of the chapel and watching the happy scenes unfold before them.

"Get out." Troy stated firmly.

"Hey, we're just here for the festivities." Luke smiled calmly. He was dressed in a black suit jacket, white shirt and black skinny jeans. Jenna was in her usual black garb; dressed in black short-shorts, thigh-high leather boots and a black crop-top.

"We wouldn't miss this joyous occasion for the world." Jenna chimed in; smirking.

Troy rolled his eyes at them. Everywhere Luke seemed to go; there seemed to be a showdown between him and Ryan sooner or later. Troy had a deep mistrust of anything that came from Beauchaum High and he almost felt sorry for Ryan that he had become one of their 'targets'. Troy was sure they were constantly teasing and harassing him. As well as that, he also knew of Jenna's history with Gabriella. He, like every other East High senior remembered only too well the show-down that had occurred between the two girls in the hallway which had resulted in a broken-down and devastated Gabriella. He wasn't going to let these to turn what was a perfect happy ending into something that might end at the police station.

"Well, this is a private joyous occasion." Troy snapped. "And you don't have invites."

"It's cool, Troy." Ryan hurried over and smiled. "Luke's a friend."

Troy frowned a little but Ryan simply smiled back. Luke grinned widely and nodded.

"Yeah, Troy Boy, Luke's a friend." Luke iterated. Troy scowled a little at him.

"Why don't you run along now, Troy Boy?" Jenna sneered.

"Oh, not you." Ryan frowned and looked at Jenna. "Gabriella's here, you can't be here."

"Like Gabriella Fucking Slut Montez is the boss of me?" Jenna rolled her eyes. "Right, Lukey?"

"You better go, Jen." Luke smiled as he stepped towards Ryan. Jenna's demeanour changed into one of surprise and anger.

"Luke!" She glared at him. "You can't let them kick me out."

"Sorry, babes." Luke shrugged. "I don't have a say."

Jenna looked utterly gobsmacked as Troy proudly let her out of the door and outside of the chapel. He gave her a satisfied smile and then turned and walked back in. A dark look erupted across Jenna's face.

Inside, Ryan walked past his friends and Luke followed behind him. The two stopped off to one side on their own.

"How on earth did your graduation end up here?" Luke asked, looking around at the chapel and shaking his head with a smile.

"Chad Danforth got married." Ryan replied.

"Are you serious?" Luke's eyes widened. He looked around and saw Taylor and Chad; arm in arm and smiled again. "Well, what do you know..."

"What're you doing here?" Ryan queried.

"Why?" Luke smirked. "Am I making you nervous? Scared your girlfriend will see?"

"See what?"

Luke whirled around to see the petite figure of Gabriella Montez standing in front of him. She blinked at him with enquiring eyes. Luke gave her a polite nod.

"See a Beauchaum High senior here." Luke replied calmly. "I know you're a big Wildcats girl. I hope you don't mind your boyfriend... making friends with the enemy."

Gabriella giggled a little and shook her head. "Of course not. I-I think I've seen you around."

"Uh, this is Luke." Ryan spoke up; he could feel the sweat on his plans and his throat was dry. Having Luke and Gabriella together; in front of him... it really bought home to him the gravity of the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Pleased to meet you." Luke responded with a smooth smile and placed a kiss on the back of Gabriella's hand. Gabriella raised an eyebrow but resisted the urge to comment on his overtly clairvoyant behaviour. She was getting a very strange vibe from him and was realising it was probably because he acted so weird. There was a glint in his eye... an evil glint. She realised she recognised it because she had seen a similar look in the eyes of Jenna Henderson. He was one of her friends. What was Ryan doing with him?

"How come you didn't tell me you had friends there before?" Gabriella frowned as Luke let her hand go.

"I-I, we met years ago. I've known Luke since Kindergarten. We don't see each other a lot now. Just... occasionally. We-we're still friends." Ryan replied; giving Gabriella what he hoped would seem like a genuine smile.

"Yeah." Luke nodded; agreeing. "I was just passing through the neighbourhood when I, uh, I saw Sharpay's car. I thought I'd say hello. Jenna's outside if you want to drop by and say hello. I believe you know her."

Gabriella saw that twinkle in his eyes again and realised he was a slimy jerk. He knew exactly what he was doing; he was making Gabriella uncomfortable by deliberately hinting to reminders of Nathan Strong – Jenna Henderson, the whole East High feud with Beauchaum High... Ugh. Gabriella gave him a weak smile.

"I think I'll pass." She stated sourly and turned away; heading back for her friends where the world still made sense. How on earth Ryan could befriend such a jerk was beyond her. Then again, Ryan was sometimes too naive and innocent for his own good.

Luke watched Gabriella go and his mouth twisted upward into a sneer. Ryan grimaced.

"And there she goes... waddling away..." Luke smirked and turned to Ryan. "I swear, I didn't think she could do it but man, she did it. She actually gained **more** weight!"

"Don't." Ryan sighed; feeling frustrated. "You shouldn't have come."

"What?" Luke frowned a little. "I can't make fun of her? It's all I have that makes me feel good these days... knowing that I'm hotter than her..."

"I don't think I can do this." Ryan sighed, undoing the top button of his shirt. "I.."

"You what?" Luke grimaced. "Made a mistake with me? Well, the mistake's been made. If you feel so bad about it, why don't we go talk to little Miss Porky and clear the air? Huh? Then you can sleep with an easier conscience tonight."

"No!" Ryan's head shot up; fear sparkling in his eyes. He was feeling the weight that the situation was having on him. It was demanding so much from him emotionally and physically. Yet, at the same time; there was so much uncertainty in Ryan's life at that point and this was another one of those uncertainties. He couldn't choose between Luke and Gabriella. Yet, his head knew that publically, the most acceptable relationship was the one with Gabriella. However, he also wanted Luke... He felt guilty and at the same time; he was a coward who didn't want to be exposed. He didn't think that the longer the situation was kept hidden; the worse it would become.

Luke could see Ryan struggling with himself and sighed; taking pity on him.

"Look, why don't we go outside... get some air?" Luke stated. Ryan nodded a little and followed Luke out; passing by the group of happy friends who were gathered around the newlyweds.

"I can't believe you did this for me, Gabriella." Taylor sniffed; taking Gabriella's hands into her own. Martha and Sharpay had similar 'aww' expressions on their faces as they watched the exchange between the two best friends.

"Taylor, I would do anything for you." Gabriella replied firmly, trying to keep back the tears. "Anything to see you smiling again."

"And it was Chad who hitch-hiked all those miles back. Just for you!" Sharpay added. "You're one lucky lady."

"Hey!" Troy interjected, wrapping an arm around Sharpay and smiling. "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course not." Sharpay smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "But you have to admit, Chad's a big old romantic."

"And a big old jerk." Chad nodded; his smile thinning. "I'm sorry. You know, I can't say it enough."

"I guess we all make mistakes. But I'd do anything for Taylor." Troy stated; grimacing a little at his friend as he let Sharpay go. Sharpay looked from Troy to Chad; feeling an awkward silence erupt between the two boys.

"Are we cool?" Chad asked.

"I've made mistakes too." Troy shrugged. "It means a lot that you came back to face up to yours."

"Aww!" Sharpay cooed and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist; planting a kiss on his cheek. Chad cracked a big smile and pulled Troy in for a hug; dragging Sharpay in too. Sharpay was surprised at first but came to accept the embrace from the two boys.

"Alright, alright!" Jason spoke up. "Enough with the kisses and hugs."

"Yeah, I think it's time we broke out the presents!" Martha smiled widely.

"Presents?!" Taylor's eyes lit up.

"What kind of bridesmaids would we be if didn't bring gifts?" Gabriella stated; frowning a little. Taylor looked at her and Gabriella broke out into a laugh.

"Oh, they're in the car." Sharpay stated. "In the trunk."

"I'll get them." Gabriella offered. "Your keys are in your purse, right, Shar?"

"Yeah." Sharpay nodded. "Thanks."

Gabriella smiled and walked over to one of the side tables and dug out Sharpay's car keys. She was loving every minute of today. It didn't even matter that she had had less than one hours worth of sleep the night before. Seeing Taylor's face light up, seeing Chad and her with their arms around each other, watching that beautiful ceremony and everyone coming together and hanging out kind of woke her up and fuelled her with energy.

As she stepped out of the chapel; her smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Jenna Henderson was standing to one side; leaning against the wall with a lit cigarette in her hand. Gabriella sighed and damned herself for forgetting that she was out there. Nonetheless, she couldn't turn back now. She braced herself for a snide remark or comment as she walked past Jenna; trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Fag hag."

There it was. The insult. The little sly comment. Gabriella grimaced and shook her head, whirling around to face Jenna.

"Don't you have anything better to do on your graduation day then to haunt me?" She spat. "I'm sick of it. I tried to feel sorry for you but you are just a spiteful little bitch."

Jenna blinked at Gabriella; taken a little aback by Gabriella's fierce words and the anger in her eyes. Then again, Jenna was not the kind of girl who faltered easily. She hated having other people challenge her. A kind of vengeful fire re-lit within her.

"Oh, baby's cranky." Jenna pouted. "What happened? You miss your buffet at lunch?"

Gabriella shook her head incredulously at Jenna. "You just don't quit, do you? I've moved on with my life. Maybe you should move on with yours. Nathan's gone and I am done feeling sorry for you over that."

"I don't need your fucking pity, you fat shit." Jenna snarled.

"Good." Gabriella stated. "Because I don't need your drama."

"Yeah, you've got enough of that on your plate." Jenna's mouth curved into a smile. "Must be tough knowing you turned your boyfriend gay."

"Oh, jeez." Gabriella couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She knew how people loved to tease Ryan about his sexuality. Especially people who didn't know him. It was such a cheap shot for Jenna to take that Gabriella didn't bother to justify it with a response. She continued walking, turning around the corner as she did to get to the parking area. She could hear Jenna's heels click-clacking behind her as she did; she was following her.

The moment Gabriella turned out into the parking area, she spotted Sharpay's pink convertible and made her way to it. That was until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryan. His hands were by his sides as Luke leaned in and kissed him. Gabriella's heart skipped three, then four beats in a row. She felt the blood rush to her head. Everything began to spin as she tried to make sense of the images in front of her. She blinked as Ryan moved forward, placed a hand on Luke's arm and kissed him back. Kissed him hard.

"Life's a bitch, ain't it?" Jenna stated from behind her. Gabriella didn't look back, she blinked and tears fell through her eyelashes.

It was in that moment that Ryan looked up as he broke away from Luke and met Gabriella's eyes. He saw 'betrayal' written across her face. He couldn't move; he was paralysed. Of all the mistakes he had made in his life, he could safely say this was the one that bought the scariest consequences for him.

* * *

**AN: Wow! 1009 reviews. How cool. DanceDORK was my 1000th reviewer so if you want, DanceDORK, you can have a character named after you. Just send me your name! If not, I'll pass it on to the next reviewer who wouldn't mind being featured in the story. Anyways, EEP. I know Lani's going to hate what's coming for Ruke, Lyan or whatever. Keep reading and PLEASE let me know what you think of the storyline. What do you think of Jenna? Luke? What should Ryan do next? What should Gabs do?  
**


	107. Him and Her

_**Chapter 98: Him & Her**_

_One Week Later_

In a week, a lot could happen. Things could change dramatically. Sometimes things changed in the blink of eye when you least expected them to. For example, a sombre mood had fallen over the Wildcats as they faced the prospect of being separated. This was their last week together and then they would all part and go their separate ways. Sharpay and Troy would be on a plane to Los Angeles to start their new lives, Jason would go onwards with his journey of self-discovery as he travelled the world, Kelsi and Zeke would be at the university of Albuquerque studying, Gabriella would be at Stanford, Martha would be leaving town also and Chad and Taylor would be moving into their small apartment just outside of Albuquerque. It really was the end of an era.

Yet, as much as attitudes, thoughts and feelings had changed as their final week together in their home town drew closer; Ryan Evans also found that in some cases: nothing changed.

The first example was his life. It was still a big, tangled mess. He didn't know what he wanted to do with himself, he had made no concrete plans and now it felt like his whole life needed to be planned in this one last week. The other example was also a big part of his life. The whole affair with Gabriella and Luke.

That warm afternoon outside the chapel where Luke and Ryan had stolen a few hidden kisses together which had become not-so-hidden when Gabriella had emerged still replayed in his mind. Every time he replayed the event, he felt as if he was relieving it; he felt short of breath, his heard began to pound furiously against his chest and he found himself bolting upright in his bed in the middle of the night. Yet, the worst that had happened was that Gabriella had looked at him in a way she had never looked at him before. A look of disgust and pain erupted across her face as he pulled away from Luke and tried to make his way towards her. She had abruptly turned on her heels and strode back into the chapel before he could reach her. He had followed her, his heart racing, his world spinning; only to find her stand off to one side from everyone. She didn't smile. She didn't acknowledge his presence. Every time he approached her, she turned away, walked away or forced her way into someone else's conversation so that he could not explain himself.

Yet, she never uttered a word about what she had seen. Never. Not once. The entire week; Ryan had called and called. He had paid visit after visit. He had had no sleep, no rest; his world stood on shaky ground. Yet, Gabriella refused to see him and refused to speak to him. However, she never once spoke a word about that day outside the chapel. It was clear to Ryan that their relationship was destroyed.

He was one of the most genuine people at East High but even he had his own secrets and Gabriella Montez had not anticipated this. Ryan's main fear was that Gabriella would go and expose him, his lies and his sordid affairs to everyone they knew. Yet, she hadn't. Maybe she also felt ashamed? He didn't know the answer and it was this feeling of not knowing that made him constantly apprehensive and on-edge. Any moment now, Gabriella might snap 

open her eyes and realise that she needed to hurt Ryan how he had hurt her and pick up her phone and make a few calls... soon the whole town would know.

Ryan buried his head in his heads; feeling that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach again. That horrible, horrible feeling of guilt, fear, anguish and confusion.

"Ryan?"

Ryan raised his head and blinked as bright sunlight struck his eyes. He was seated on the end of his bed; facing the window through which streams of the hot afternoon's sunlight were pouring in. His sister elegantly stepped around the bed and sat down beside him; she looked perfect as usual: her blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and cut into a shorter bob with a pink head band, she wore a light pink, summery mini-dress and an expression of concern on her face. Everything about her and her life was perfect. It almost disgusted Ryan. He frowned a little at his own bitter thoughts. Sharpay had been through hell and back over the years; this year especially: he had no right to harbour jealousies of other people's happiness. Life had its ups and downs and right now; his was having its downs. Yet, he didn't want to talk to Sharpay. He didn't want to open up. She wouldn't understand and he wasn't sure he wanted her to.

"You and Gabriella broke up, didn't you?" Sharpay asked, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Ryan's head abruptly shifted to face her; taking her aback a little bit. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What're you talking about?"

"You guys haven't hung out once this last week." Sharpay sighed. "Gabriella's been really depressed and quiet; which is exactly the mood you've been carrying around the house lately."

"Shar, you don't know what you're talking about." Ryan stated firmly; dismissing her comments with a frown. Sharpay looked at her twin brother for a moment, he stared out of the window in silence as she blinked at him. He had come a long way from the awkward, goofy kid who wore brightly-coloured hats.

"I want to know." Sharpay smiled again a little. "I'm your sister, aren't I?"

"Yeah..." Ryan sighed.

"I'm gonna be gone in a week, Ry," Sharpay stated; a sadness in her eyes. "Won't you miss me?"

"Oh, man..." Ryan rolled his eyes. "This is about you?"

"What?" Sharpay frowned at him.

"You never change." Ryan stated ironically. "You come in here acting like you care about me, asking all these questions about Gabriella when really, what you wanted was for me to 

applaud and praise you just like everyone else. Well, congratulations on your perfect life and your perfect fucking world, Shar. Congratulations!"

The moment the words left Ryan's lips, he knew he had crossed a line he hadn't wanted to. Yet, he was so emotionally charged that they seemed to slip out easily, almost naturally. Sharpay blinked at him as if she were looking at a stranger; a downward curve had appeared on her mouth and tears began to glitter in her eyes. She was surprised at Ryan's vicious words, she wasn't used to being screamed at – least of all by him. Yet, what hurt the most was that she was no longer the spoilt little daddy's girl who yelled, screamed and stomped her feet if her demands weren't met. She was a mature, confident young woman and she gave that vibe wherever she went these days. She, like her brother, also had come along way. So it stung her to think that in her last week with her family, she was discovering how different she was from her sibling.

"You're an ass." Sharpay spat. "I'm your sister, I love you, damn it. I didn't come here to gloat, I came here because I wanted to help you, to listen to you, to-to maybe offer you a shoulder to cry on or something because, God, Ryan, no matter what you think; this is not a competition between us. I want our family to be happy because believe it or not, I love you all so your sadness makes me sad."

Ryan looked away, feeling a little ashamed but still held a stiff upper lip at his sister's words. She shook her head with disgust at him.

"Now, the only sadness I have is at you – it's pity." Sharpay grimaced. "It's pity for you because you're sat here on your ass pitying yourself and pushing the ones who love you away from you. So, good job, Ryan; good fucking job. I can see why Gabriella couldn't put up with you."

With that, Sharpay turned and left the room; feeling furious. Ryan watched her go; feeling angry at her and at the same time; emotional. He couldn't deny that every word Sharpay had spoken was honest and true when it came to him. He was wallowing in pity. Yet, that was only one of his problems right now.

Sharpay stormed down the stairs, taking two at a time and frowning to herself. Right now, her life seemed perfect. She had made it through high school, her parents were proud of her and she was going to go on and achieve her dreams. It all seemed flawless. Yet, there always had to be a chink in the chain; a bad link. The bad link right now was Ryan and she hated him for complicating what should be a nice, stable last week at home for her. How dare he make his problems hers?

"I see the, uh, talking to Ryan didn't go too well?" Troy stated sympathetically; watching Sharpay as she entered the room, glowering.

"No." She mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "He's being a poop head."

"Ah." Troy stated, pulling her into a hug. "And I thought we left all the bad poop-heads behind in kindergarten. Obviously not."

"Fine." Sharpay sighed, nuzzling up against his chest. "He's being a fucking idiot; if you want a more adult term for it."

Troy chuckled a little and ran his hand through her golden hair; breathing in her smell.

"So you didn't tell him about tomorrow?" Troy queried.

"I didn't get around to it." Sharpay sighed. "I.. I just can't stand to be around him right now. He's being so difficult."

"Hmm." Troy frowned. "I guess something with Gabriella happened?"

"Well, duh." Sharpay rolled her eyes; moving away from him. "I'll tell Ryan at dinner."

"Tell me what?"

Sharpay and Troy turned to see a placated Ryan standing in the doorway. He looked at the two; feeling a little awkward. Sharpay frowned a little and turned and faced the other way; Ryan noticed this and his resolve stiffened. Troy found himself caught between the two siblings. Sharpay clearly didn't want to acknowledge her brother.

"Hey, Ryan." Troy smiled weakly. "Well, we've got a beach party-bonfire planned for tomorrow night. The whole gang. You're gonna be there, right? It's to celebrate the end of times here at Albuquerque."

"I, uh... yeah, I guess." Ryan sighed. "I will be there."

"Good." Troy nodded. "That's cool, dude."

"Yeah, I'll... uh, I'll catch you guys later." Ryan stated and headed out of the front door. A moment later, it slammed shut. Sharpay turned back; the frown still fixed on her face.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Troy stated with a wry smile. "I mean, it was about as comfortable walking on a bed of nails but... it didn't kill me."

"Thank you." Sharpay stated and pulled Troy close to her for a hug. Troy was slightly taken aback; he had half been expecting her to make some condescending remark but instead; she seemed truly grateful for his interference. It showed Troy that despite the fact that Sharpay was complaining about the awkwardness of her twin brother right now; she still loved him dearly and she wanted him there tomorrow for the big farewell bonfire.

"Thank you so much." Sharpay breathed into his ear.

"It's OK..." Troy whispered back; holding her tightly.

* * *

Ryan knew where he was going. He always knew where he was going these days. He would go to Gabriella's house and stand around for a good half an hour whilst her mother constantly told him she was not in, or that she was in the shower. Then, he would retreat home feeling emptier than he had done so before trying to see Gabriella. She didn't want him. She had completely cut herself off from him. She didn't even seem to want an explanation. Yet, Ryan couldn't live with himself; he couldn't sit still knowing that she was at home; hating him. He knew he didn't really have an explanation that justified his actions because he was in the wrong but nonetheless, he wanted the opportunity to talk to her; to apologise at the very least. Maybe that was how she expected to punish him; by leaving him with his guilt and without the chance to apologise.

That was partly the reason why he had agreed to go to this bonfire tomorrow night. Maybe there he would get a chance to talk to Gabriella alone. He needed to know her intentions and whether or not she expected to expose him. He knew that tomorrow night would be an emotional one. There would be a lot of tears shed; a lot of trips down memory lane and probably a lot of alcohol too as the Wildcats spent their last night ever together. After that, everyone would be busy packing and making final last minute touches to their plans and then one by one; before the week ended: they'd all pretty much be gone.

Ryan found himself walking through the cemetery as a short-cut to Gabriella's house and found the graves upon graves to be a little daunting. He had walked through that cemetery many times before in his past; he remembered walking through there once with his mother when he was still at Junior High one hot day after school. His last memory of having passed through there was when he had visited the grave of Nathan Strong. It was probably one of the most popular graves in the cemetery. As the senior classes of both Beauchaum High and East High respectively faced the prospect of their lives changing as they entered the adult world; some of them felt insecure and afraid about what was to come. They found themselves at the grave of Nathan Strong; someone who cut down in the prime of life, someone who had great plans and a great future and never got to see it through. Ryan took hope from that. He was still here, on this earth. He was blessed. He still had a life, no matter how ruined and destroyed it was; because it didn't matter if something was utterly wrecked: what was broken could always be rebuilt. But to be dead, to have your life ended meant that there was no going back.

As Ryan passed Nathan Strong's grave, he found that it was covered in a huge mass of flowers. It seemed like since graduation, people had started to remember him once again and had stopped by to pay their respects. Ryan saw a male figure seated beside the grave; his back was to Ryan but Ryan knew who he was.

"Ryan."

Ryan felt his blood run cold. He had tried to avoid Luke and for days; it had worked. He didn't want to confront that mess, he would much rather confront Gabriella. Yet, Luke had been persistent; he had called non-stop but had respected Ryan enough so as not to come knocking on his front door because that would arouse suspicion. Right now, Ryan was hoping to make his way down the winding path that ran through the cemetery to Gabriella's block with Luke noticing but it seemed the boy sensed his presence without even looking behind him.

Ryan stopped and swallowed hard; he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Luke stood up and turned around. He looked pale and tired. He frowned at Ryan.

"Have you been drinking?" Ryan asked as he smelt the strong stench of liquor on Luke's black jacket.

"Funny thing, that." Luke smiled a little. It was a broken smile; there was no shine in his eyes. "See, I thought alcohol would fuck all my problems away. Then I found out it was actually a depressant. Made all my problems a hundred times worse."

"Your problems?" Ryan shook his head. "You are the problem!"

"No." Luke shook his head fiercely. "The problem is and it has always been your problem, Ryan. I made the mistake of taking on your issues."

"Then why don't you stay the hell away from me?" Ryan stated firmly. "Stop calling."

"I did." Luke stated simply.

"Good." Ryan nodded.

"You think... you think you're special, don't you?" Luke spoke. "You treat fatty like shit and you know, I-I didn't get involved because I had you. I thought I had you. But it was her, wasn't it? It was her who had you because that's whose bedroom window you're standing outside every single fucking day. That's who you're begging for forgiveness. You don't even remember that you screwed me over too."

Ryan felt something sting at his heart. He looked at Luke and saw the coldness in his eyes; it almost caused a shiver to run down his spine. Luke hated him. Ryan never treated Luke right; he knew that. He had realised that he was out of his league in his relationship with Luke and Gabriella. Yet, Luke kept coming back for more, he hungered for Ryan and Ryan liked that feeling of power and control over another person. He loved the feeling of being loved and revered by both Luke and Gabriella so much that he didn't want to give it up. He had known at times that Luke had a heart, he had feelings and he was opening up to Ryan but still, he had shoved such thoughts aside; used Luke for his five seconds of pleasure and then moved back to Gabriella. Luke had a right to be angry. Yet, Ryan couldn't find a place in his heart for him. Not even now.

"I... I'm sorry." Ryan blinked at him. "I... I used you. I treated you like...shit. I'm sorry, Luke."

Luke looked at Ryan and felt sympathy overcome him. Love was a bitch. You spent your time hating someone's guts because you knew they were bad for you just like Luke knew Ryan was bad for him. Ryan would never accept him, never love him and he certainly would never take Luke by the hands and walk down a public street with him. But, love was a bitch. The moment the object of your obsession showed you the slightest bit of kindness, you found yourself falling head over heels all over again...



"If you're so damn sorry, then why can't you make it alright?" Luke iterated through gritted teeth.

"What?" Ryan frowned.

"Don't you want to be with me?" Luke questioned, stepping closer to Ryan. He grabbed Ryan by the hand. Ryan met his eyes. "Don't you want me? You know you don't belong with Gabriella. Why else would you be coming to me for seconds?"

"I...I do." Ryan stated and felt shock coarse through his body as the words left his lips. "I do want you." The realisation hit Ryan then. It hit him hard and fast. This was what he wanted. In his world, there were uncertainties piled upon uncertainties but this was something that was clear and certain now. He was overwhelmed that he had come to such a realisation and right now, he was desperate to hold onto what he knew he was sure about in his heart.

"What?" Now it was Luke's turn to be surprised.

"I want you." Ryan locked his eyes on Luke. "I do."

He pulled Luke closer by the hand and their mouths met. A moment later, Luke pulled away and grimaced.

"I'm not... I'm not playing games anymore." He stated. "If we do this, we do it right."

"I know." Ryan nodded. "There's a bonfire tomorrow night. Y-you can be my date. And I don't care who knows."

The smile on Luke's face was all the reassurance Ryan needed that their relationship was mended. The two embraced. All thoughts of Gabriella and the implications of inviting Luke to the bonfire were erased from his mind. That was how strong Ryan's desire for some control over his own life was. Knowing that what he truly wanted in his life was Luke made him a little less scared about the future because he knew he would have Luke in it and right now, he was taking that little piece of certainty and holding onto it as tight as he could.

Ryan was already considering how his lack of plans for the future might not be such a bad thing. Everyone else would be gone, they would have left Albuquerque and it would be just Ryan back home with Luke. The two could continue their relationship and Ryan could get a job, save up some money and take a year out and decide what he wanted to do. Everything could be OK. The future looked bright. There was hope.

It was strange, then, how sometimes change happened in the blink of an eye. Some change was gradual but the transition from Ryan abusing his relationship with Luke to finally seeing clearly had been instantaneous and immediate. It had taken one second of standing beside the grave of a beloved friend to clear his mind and for the truth to hit home. When you had the truth on your side, you sometimes felt like you were unstoppable. That was how Ryan felt with Luke.

* * *

_**AN: **_**You guys give me such amazing reviews that I'm constantly afraid of disappointing you. I wasn't in the best mood writing this chapter and I think I kind of channelled my rage into Ryan haha, so I hope it doesn't disappoint, I really do. **

**Anyways, the end is near! Sneak peak:**

**-Lives will be put in danger**

-**Ryan + Luke will be exposed**

-**Kelsi will be exposed**

**-There's heartbreak for both Evan's siblings in the last chapter **

-**The mystery around Gabriella's weight will also be... exposed?**

-**The police will once again pop up to 'deal with situations'**

**-Ambulances, hospitals, beaches at night, the airport and the police station are settings for some of the next chapters.**

-**The character of Abbii (DanceDORK's character) is related to a key character in the story and will also pop up in the final few chapters.**

**Please, leave your thoughts and comments. I love reading them all. Oh, and SoNotEmo: pleaaase send me your parodies, I absolutely love them. They make me laugh. Thank you for taking the time to write those. You're awesome!**


	108. Different People

_**Chapter 99: Different People**_

"We're going to have to get you a new car." Sharpay mused; making a face at her boyfriend's rusty car as the two stepped out. "We'll be the laughing stocks of LA if we don't."

"LA's a big place." Troy smirked as he slammed the driver's door shut. "I doubt people will care what two other people are driving around in."

"Well, I care!" Sharpay frowned. She followed Troy to the back of the car where he popped open the trunk and handed her some folded blankets. "I don't want people seeing me, Sharpay Evans, future actress; being driven around in that!"

"You can drive your car." Troy smiled as he pulled out a big cooler that was full of drinks.

"Why should I drive when I have a boyfriend?" Sharpay frowned again; hugging the blankets to her chest and pouting.

"So being a chauffeur is part of the job description of a boyfriend now?" Troy laughed.

"So being my boyfriend is a job now?" Sharpay quipped; raising one of her eyebrows up.

"It's an odious chore, sure, but someone's gotta do it." Troy smiled widely as he wrapped an arm around her; holding the cooler in one hand and turning away from the car.

"Well..." Sharpay shoved him playfully away. "If it's such a chore, why don't you quit?"

"Only quitters quit." Troy stated; pulling her back closer to him. "I'm not a quitter. I like a challenge."

Sharpay laughed up at him. The couple walked along the sandy beach. A purple-orange spread of colour silhouetted the light blue sky as the sun sunk down beyond the horizon. The small stretch of beach that the gang were gathered around was empty except for them as the day ended; just behind them was a thick mass of woods and beyond the woods was a main stretch of road. The area they had chosen for their bonfire was rarely used mainly due to its inaccessibility but it was a beautiful place to be at sunset. Sharpay and Troy could already see a small fire had been started further up ahead and could see the figures of Chad and Taylor standing up; arm-in-arm by it. Gabriella sat on the ground on a blanket next to the fire; a paper plate with a half eaten burger sat in her lap. Next to her sat Kelsi who was sipping on a can of soda. Martha sat on the other side and was frowning down at her cell phone and showing it to Zeke who looked at it; frowned and then shook his head. Jason got up as Troy and Sharpay approached.

"Please tell me you come baring gifts of alcohol." Jason stated; folding his arms.

"Uh..." Troy looked at Sharpay and then back at Jason. He set the cooler down next to the piles of clothing, shoes and bags of food/drink. "I guess it's kind of a... beer."

"You got root beer, didn't you?" Jason grimaced. The look on Troy's face confirmed his suspicions. Martha, Taylor, Sharpay and Chad laughed.



"How was I supposed to get a hold of real beer?" Troy frowned. "Why even assign me with that duty? I don't have a fake ID."

"I can't believe you disappointed me like this." Jason shook his head. "And on our last night together!"

"Easy, there." Sharpay smiled. "Is there something you guys wanna tell me?"

"Troy's gay." Kelsi smirked. "I always suspected as much."

Taylor and Martha joined in with the giggles. Sharpay laughed as she straightened out her blanket on the sand and then sat down on it. Gabriella grimaced a little at the gay-talk and looked down at the food on her plate; lightly picking off crumbs from her burger.

"Sharpay, what do you need all those blankets for?" Zeke frowned as he watched Sharpay put the small pile of blankets next to her. "It's just sand."

"She doesn't wanna get sand in her panties." Martha informed. "Look how short her skirt is!"

"Alright!" Sharpay huffed; pulling down the hems of her ruffly pink mini-skirt. "I just thought it might get cold later."

"How about you don't look?" Troy smiled at his friends; feeling partly embarrassed for Sharpay and partly irritated at all the male attention on his girlfriend's legs. "Look, Jason, why don't you call Ryan and get him to pick up some drinks if he can? He's not here yet."

"Too late, he's here." Zeke stated, looking in the direction of where the gang's cars were parked. Ryan's car was also parked there now and he was walking along the sand with another male figure by his side.

"Hey, is that Luke from Beauchaum High with him?" Troy frowned. "It's weird how they've been hanging together everywhere lately."

"No they haven't." Sharpay grimaced. "The Beauchaum High seniors are assholes. They've always made fun of Ryan, ever since I can remember."

Gabriella's ears and eyes pricked up at the sight as she watched the two boys walk towards the gang. Different emotions began to rise up within her. She could sense herself at breaking point. That day outside the chapel was a day she had never recounted to anyone. She had gone home; feeling heartbroken and just closed that chapter off from her life and decided to put it in the past. She didn't have the strength to confront anymore issues in her life. She felt like all the stamina and strength within her had just dried up and now she found herself in the same numb, hollow-shell-like state of mind she had found herself in after Nathan's death. Everything in life felt like it hurt. The good times were memories that played in black and white in the back of her mind but the bad times cut across in full colour, in all their blazing glory; disturbing every peaceful dream she tried to engage in. The reality was that being happy lasted for a millisecond. The reality was that being screwed over lasted for eternity. 

This was hell on earth. Nothing would bring her out of her depressed state and the worst thing was her friends didn't seem to notice. Taylor was in an elated mood, she was walking around like the world was her oyster and gushing about her new house that her parents had helped her and Chad buy and all the wonderful things she was going to put in it and how one day they would have kids and it would all be picture perfect. Who was Gabriella to rain on her friend's parade? After all, Taylor had been where Gabriella was, she had been to this point of oblivion and now she finally had some happiness; Gabriella felt she deserved peace of mind. This was such a strong issue for her that she couldn't discuss it with her mom; it would just feel uncomfortable. She couldn't discuss it with her other friends because she was at heart a shy girl and it took a lot for her to open up. Opening up to Taylor was a big deal for her but she wasn't sure she could replicate that with Martha or Kelsi or anybody else.

Gabriella's philosophy had been that life was bad, it was mostly bad, it was so bad that the bad in it outweighed the good and the way her high school career had ended; with her boyfriend's tongue shoved down some jerk's throat pretty much proved that. What could she do about that? The answer she had come to was nothing. All she could do was sit back and endure life's trials and tribulations. Yet, she couldn't let the bad back into her life. She couldn't take Ryan back in. That was the one thing she did have power over. Therefore, she had made it a mission to cut the bad out of her life. She had cut Ryan out; refusing to so much as talk to him on the phone just to hear him out. She had decided it wasn't worth it to draw herself into conversation with him again and open up old wounds that were still healing. This bonfire meant very little to her. She had come because these people were her friends but in so many ways they had come to mean very little to her. That was what heartbreak did to you. It made you forget the important things in life and right now; Gabriella was forgetting the importance of friendship. Maybe it was because the friend she had trusted her heart to; Ryan Evans; had actually turned out to be a very different person from whom he really was.

Now, as Gabriella watched them approach and her friends react with confusion as to what Luke was doing there with him; she felt rage. She had tried so hard to cut him out of her life and to push that memory out of her mind; the one where she watched as their tongues danced inside one another's mouths... but here was Ryan, shoving that back in her face. How dare he? How dare he be so shameless and ruthless?

She felt herself shake as she rose to her feet. She watched Ryan and Luke as they looked at her. She saw a guilty look in Ryan's eyes. This was the boyish goofy senior she had met last year and thought of him as the most sweet and naive guy on the planet. This was the jerk who had ripped out her heart and stepped all over it. How could he of all people be so unfeeling as to put Gabriella in a situation like this?

"Gabs, I'm sorry-" Ryan began. He was quickly realising how badly thought out his plan of introducing his friends to his secret life was. The distraught look on Gabriella's face made him feel like the biggest asshole on the planet.

"Don't you dare..." Gabriella cut through his sentence; there was anger in her voice.



The gang exchanged confused glances and felt the tension in the air as they watched Gabriella and Ryan face-off. Sharpay looked extremely surprised. What had Ryan done that was that bad?

"Maybe I should go?" Luke asked, casting a look of uncertainty at Ryan. Normally, Luke lived for drama and showdowns but that was when he was not at the receiving end of it. He looked at the annoyed faces staring back up at him and for the first time; he knew what it felt like to be unpopular and an outsider. He was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"No." Ryan shook his head. "We might as well get this over with."

"Oh, this is RICH!" Gabriella spat as she watched the exchange between the two and realised Ryan was finally going to open up about his sexuality. "It's a little late though, don't you think? You've already done your damage. Or am I not a person whose pain matters?"

"OK, what the hell is going on?" Jason demanded and shot a look at Luke. "What the fuck is he doing here? Ryan, are you crazy? This guy is a dick."

"Ha!" Gabriella laughed spitefully.

"Look..." Ryan looked at Gabriella and then at the group. "This is Luke. He's... He's my boyfriend."

Taylor and Chad simultaneously choked as they took swigs of their sodas and began spluttering as they desperately tried to breathe again. Martha's mouth hung open so wide that Zeke leaned forward and slowly pushed her chin back up. Jason, Sharpay and Troy looked at Ryan with wide eyes. A devious grin spread across Kelsi's face as she shook her head at the pathetic attempt of a human being that Ryan Evans was.

"What?!" Sharpay barked. "What-what? Are you kidding me?!"

"He's been sneaking around with him while he was with me." Gabriella stated; feeling tears sting her eyes. "I caught them last week at the wedding."

Ryan nodded a little as he hung his head; feeling ashamed and upset. He knew this was the reaction he would get from everyone; he had braced himself for it.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and felt herself soften up. She moved over to her best friend and stood beside her; putting an arm around her. Gabriella had made her happiness possible. She felt devastated that her friend had been suffering with this secret for more than a week.

"I don't understand!" Sharpay shrieked. She was freaking out for sure. In front of her, she could see her brother and beside him, she could see a boy. Yet, somehow, her brain just refused to put two and two together and give her the answer she desperately wanted. Ryan couldn't be gay! When did this happen? He was the dorky little brother who blushed whenever Gabriella was around. When did he blush when there were boys around? How did this happen?



"Shar, please." A pleading look crossed Ryan's eyes. "I-I don't know how it happened myself. It... it's been a while now."

"How long of a while?" Gabriella demanded, folding her arms.

"Gabriella, please!" Sharpay snapped angrily. Her mind was working overtime here as she tried to process all this information. Ryan was gay. Her brother was gay. He was gay.

The mood swings, the way he had secluded himself from the rest of the family and how he and Sharpay never talked anymore... it was all starting to become clearer.

"So you're gay?" Sharpay squeaked.

"I... No." Ryan frowned. "I mean, I liked you Gabriella. I did."

"Oh, please." Kelsi rolled her eyes. "How many months have you been with him?"

"Kelsi, just shut up!" Sharpay screeched.

Sharpay was finally beginning to see a lot more clearly now about her and Ryan's relationship lately. She didn't like all the interruptions from ignorant friends. Ryan had been struggling with a secret. He had fallen for a guy so he was bisexual? It didn't matter, he fell for a guy and he couldn't open up about it which was more than understandable. It was a hard thing to do. Yet, Sharpay felt tortured inside. How could she not know that something in him had changed that much? She felt bad that her brother had been left to go through so much alone. She knew all too well what it felt like to harbour a secret. Yet, she had had Ryan's support for much of the way for that. Why hadn't he come to her? Her mind flashed back to the bitter conversation they had had the afternoon yesterday where Ryan had spitefully told her she was perfect and her life was perfect. Now, she was beginning to realise that maybe things had been going so good for her that she had been neglecting to see what was going wrong in her life; mainly with him. She almost didn't blame Ryan for his spitefulness.

Gabriella shot Sharpay a glare as she watched the blonde snap at her friend.

"Sharpay, what is your problem?!" Gabriella screamed. "I have a right to know how long Ryan's been taking me for a fool for."

"I swear, Gabriella; it wasn't anything like that." Ryan pleaded.

"Uh, in his defence, I did kind of come onto him on Valentine's Day... it was pretty much all me." Luke interjected.

"Valentine's day?!" Taylor's eyes widened in horror. Gabriella felt as if she had been stabbed through the chest.

"That was before we were even official... that was nearly four months ago, Ryan..." Gabriella stated; tears rolling down her cheeks.



"No!" Ryan shook his head; frowning at Luke. "Luke, no!"

"Oh, should I stay quiet sweetie?" Luke asked; putting on an innocent face. Jason, Zeke and Troy all exchanged weirded-out looks. Sharpay hit Troy on the chest and he shot her an apologetic look.

"L-Luke has been after me for some time... I-I mean, he liked me before I liked him, b-before I even thought about guys." Ryan stated. "It was all about you Gabriella. That's all I cared about but then things just got too deep too fast with Luke a-and... And I never meant to hurt you."

"You NEVER meant to hurt me?!" Gabriella brushed away a few stray tears. "If you didn't want to hurt me, you could have broken it off with me. Why didn't you just do that? Why did you have to rip my heart out?"

The gang were all, at this point, beginning to feel uncomfortable as they watched the heated argument between the couple. Sharpay hated Ryan for the mess he had gotten himself into but she knew too well herself how easy it was for secrets to consume you and your life. She knew how hard it was to harbour a secret and how painful it could be.

"I-I didn't want to let you go." Ryan blinked at her. "I'm sorry."

"I hate you." Gabriella spat. "I'm sick and tired of everything and it's all because of you."

"Gabs..." Taylor put a restraining hand on her friends shoulder but Gabriella brushed it off.

"Did you hear me?" Gabriella stated fiercely. "I loathe you. I loathe you just the way you loathed me so much that you had to go... you had to go to HIM of all people."

Gabriella broke down into tears and Ryan was having a hard time containing his emotions. He shook his head weakly at her. That was not what it was about. That wasn't how it had happened. He hadn't chosen Luke. He hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt.

"Gabriella, he's apologised." Sharpay stated. "What more do you want him to do?"

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Kelsi interrupted; glaring.

"I'm not!" Sharpay returned. "I-I just, it's our last night together, can't we all just..."

"Just what? Be best friends?" Gabriella shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Hold hands and dance around the little fire singing nursery rhymes? No, Sharpay, we can't. Trust you to be on his side."

"I'm not on any sides!" Sharpay shouted.

Gabriella wasn't listening; she turned around and stormed off away from the group in the opposite direction to where the cars were parked. She was headed for the woods. She needed some alone time, she needed to get away.

"I'll go see she's OK." Taylor sighed.



"No, I'll go." Kelsi stated; heading in the direction of Gabriella. "You stay, relax."

As both Kelsi and Gabriella disappeared into the thickness of the trees of the woods; the gang realised the sky had become darker.

"We...we better go to." Ryan sighed. "I'm sorry guys."

"No, Ryan, don't." Sharpay stepped forward and took her brother's hands into her own.

"I think we better." Ryan stated. "We've already ruined half the night."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Sharpay blurted, there was a pained expression on her face.

"I-it doesn't matter." Ryan looked away; feeling uncomfortable.

"Do mom and dad know?" Sharpay asked. Ryan shook his head. "Are you telling them?"

"When the time is right, maybe." Ryan shrugged. "Have a good night, Shar."

"Ry." Sharpay pulled him back. "I'm... I... I wish we still talked. I-I mean, I could've helped you with this."

"It's OK, Shar." Ryan gave her a small ironic smile. "I'm a big boy now. You handle your life, I'll handle mine."

With that, he dropped her hands and turned and walked away with Luke. Sharpay watched him go and felt her heart ache. She felt nostalgic as she watched the two little specks get into their car and then drive off into the distance. It really was the end of an era.

She felt a warm body encompass itself around her from behind and found Troy hugging her back; he placed a kiss on her shoulder and then one on her cheek.

"You OK?" He asked.

"I think so." She replied as she blinked into the distance. "It's just... when did Ryan and I become different people? I remember when we were literally each other's shadows."

"Well..." Troy twirled her around to face him. "Maybe being different people isn't such a bad thing. You'll always be brother and sister, no matter what; you'll always have that. But it doesn't mean you can't have your own independent lives too."

"I guess." Sharpay replied; feeling melancholy. Troy pulled her back closer to the fire where the rest of the group were. There was still an awkward silence lingering over them.

"Way to ruin a night." Zeke spoke up. "I mean, I thought no beer would mess up the party but I didn't expect that."

"Who did?" Troy shrugged, taking a drink out of the cooler.

"I don't know." Jason shrugged; frowning. "I mean, Ryan being gay... it's such a cliché. You would think there'd be some kind of a twist, you know?"



"There is a twist." Martha added. "He's not gay. He's bisexual. Didn't you hear him? He wanted Gabriella too."

"Can we not talk about this?" Sharpay pleaded. "Please? My brain is already fried. I just don't want to think about it."

"Amen to that." Martha smiled; reaching forward for a drink from the cooler.

"Hey, you know what's a great thought-killer?" Jason spoke up and then shot Troy a meaningful look. "Alcohol."

"Ha, ha." Troy rolled his eyes. "Once again, I'm sorry."

"Maybe I should go check on Gabs too?" Taylor asked; feeling anxious.

"Tay, sit down." Chad pulled her down and closer to him. "It's going to be OK. Gabriella will get over this, she's strong."

"I know that." Taylor stated. "I just haven't been there for her. She's done everything for me. She made us getting married possible. And yet, here she spent an entire week with this on her shoulders and she didn't talk to me about it."

"You can't blame yourself for that, babe." Chad frowned.

"I can." Taylor grimaced. "I got so carried away with us I forgot about her. I changed."

"So?"

"So... we're like different people now." Taylor frowned. "That worries me, Chad."

"Of course you're different people. You're both living different lives." Chad stated. "That doesn't mean you're not friends and that you can't still be friends. You have a history together here in Albuquerque and you can't change history even if you can change people."

Taylor looked at her husband and smiled a little at him. Sometimes, just sometimes, he spoke and the gibberish that came out of his mouth actually made sense.

Gabriella sat on a big, wide log in a small clearing at the centre of the woods. She had been in such a rage and such a crazy state that she had just run without thinking out what she was going to do beforehand. For one thing, the sun was already gone and the sky was darkening fast as the evening progressed and she didn't have a flashlight with her. Thankfully, Kelsi, who sat beside her; had had more sense and had a flashlight. Nonetheless, it was pretty creepy to be sitting in a small clearing in some woods with trees all around you.

"Ugh, I'm just an idiot!" Gabriella cursed herself.

"No, you're not!" Kelsi frowned; wrapping an arm around her friend. "You made a mistake thinking he cared. It's OK."



Gabriella placed an arm around Kelsi and buried her head in her friends comforting shoulders and cried. She had spent an entire week suppressing these emotions and now it was all pouring out. She was thankful to have Kelsi there.

Kelsi ran a hand through Gabriella's fine, dark hair and inhaled her scent. Patience was a virtue. She knew all it would take would be time for the real faces of Ryan and Sharpay Evans to emerge and she knew then that Gabriella would realise how truly evil they were. Kelsi felt as if she was finally being rewarded for all her work over the last few months. She finally had Gabriella exactly where she wanted her; she finally had an ally.

"There's something seriously wrong with me." Gabriella wept. "The first guy I slept broke up with me, the second guy ended up dying and Ryan... he turned gay."

"No..." Kelsi shook her head. "You're innocent in all of this. They're the ones who have something wrong with them. All of them. It's people like us who get caught out by them and become their victims, Gabby."

Gabriella was too consumed by the overwhelming emotions coursing through her to notice the strange things Kelsi was suggesting in her speech. Mainly, Gabriella was just glad to have the warmth and comfort of a friend by her side while she expressed her pain.

"I felt so cheap... cheap and dirty." Gabriella stated bitterly. "After Troy. I-I was an idiot. He didn't enjoy any of it and I did. I thought it was love. It wasn't love. Some nights when I'm sleep, I-I think about that night on Heinman's Cliff a-and I feel everything I felt after Troy again. Cheap. Dirty. A slut. I-I didn't even know him, he had a girlfriend..."

Gabriella shook her head as if trying to push the thoughts to the back of her mind. Yet, everything that had been running around in her brain for the past few months was finally being shoved out into the open. Gabriella didn't really hate Sharpay. She didn't really hate Ryan. She could never hate Nathan Strong and certainly not Troy. People messed up and made mistakes; Gabriella understood the whole process of making mistakes and screwing up more than anything else. In her heart, she knew this. She knew time would heal her wounds and she would not feel this ebbing pain in her heart forever but right now; the wounds were scalding her and her heart felt like it was fit to burst. She was swept away by a flurry of emotions; hate, love, regret, pain...

Kelsi listened to Gabriella speak and realised that her ideas were more and more alike to her own. She took the words Gabriella spoke in the heat of the moment to be literal. Her faith was restored in the idea that Gabriella was like her. She was just another victim of this fucked up world. The only difference was, Gabriella was just sitting there and taking the punches. Kelsi remembered what it felt like to sit back and let the world consume you. She felt like she needed to introduce Gabriella into the world of defence, where you defended yourself and fought back. She saw the tears streaming down the raven-haired girls cheeks and the way she shuddered as she spoke; she was in pieces. Kelsi placed a hand over Gabriella's and squeezed tight.



"I get it; he made you feel like shit." Kelsi stated. "But I made sure he got his just desserts, don't worry."

Gabriella sniffed a little and frowned at Kelsi.

"What?" She asked; dabbing at her eyes with the back of her sleeve. A gentle wind was now blowing as the temperature dropped along with the last few rays of sunlight. Kelsi held up the flashlight so that it illuminated her own face. Gabriella saw a look on her face she had never seen before.

"I hate Sharpay too, you know." Kelsi continued; as if not hearing Gabriella. "You keep getting knocked down and there's Sharpay; on the other side, happy and safe. It's people like her who hold people like us back, isn't it? But you don't have to worry Gabriella, I'm on your side, I've always been on your side."

"Kels..." Gabriella shook her head slightly and tried to smile. "It's OK, this isn't about taking sides. I don't mind. I'm just... I can't care much for anything right now. I'm feeling about fifty different things right now. I-I just need some alone time."

"Gabriella, you're never alone with me." Kelsi stated; squeezing Gabriella's hand tighter. "It is always about sides. There is a good side and a bad side. Sharpay is the enemy. I always thought you were blind to that but you finally woke up."

"No..." Gabriella shook her head. The conversation was taking a devious, bitchy turn. Gabriella was seeing anger and emotions in Kelsi she had never seen before. She realised that Kelsi had her own cross to bear with Sharpay Evans. Regardless of that, Gabriella felt too devastated, weak and tired from her crying to want to get involved in a bitching session.

"Yes!" Kelsi urged. "Just know, I have always been on your side. I always wanted you to be happy."

"You're a good friend, Kels." Gabriella nodded; smiling a little. "Thank you."

Kelsi smiled back at her friend; feeling encouraged by her optimistic response. Gabriella was on the same level as her now and it made her feel euphoric. She felt fit to burst with all the secrets she was harbouring. She felt like now was the right time.

"I am, I've always been a good friend." Kelsi nodded. "That day I saw Troy kiss Sharpay, I recorded them and I made sure they suffered for it. Don't you worry, Gabs. They both got hurt just as much as you did thanks to me."

Gabriella's heart skipped a beat as the words left Kelsi's lips.

"W-what? Th-that was you?" Gabriella's eyes widened. "I-I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry, Gabriella. I wanted to tell you sooner that it was me but... things got complicated." Kelsi shrugged. "But I've always been there for you. I did it for you. I did for us."



"I... You-you shouldn't have." Gabriella blinked. "It-it wasn't right. I mean, blackmail? Why didn't you just come to me?"

"It was about defense, Gabby." Kelsi iterated. "Don't you see? People like us, we get hurt by people like them over and over again. All we do is sit there and take it. Well, I retaliated. I did it for you and for me and for everyone else out there who's like us."

"It wasn't right." Gabriella shook her head. "Your logic is seriously warped, Kelsi." She didn't understand where all these thoughts and ideas were coming from. She had never thought of Kelsi as the 'mean girl' who would do something so horrible. Kelsi was turning out to be a very different person from the one Gabriella had thought she had known over the last two years.

"Are you kidding me?" A tinge of anger erupted in Kelsi's voice. "I did it for you! Y-you just sit there and take the shit life shovels you, don't you? Sometimes enough is enough. I stepped up for you. Nathan made you feel like dirt and now he's eating dirt thanks to me. All it took was one push, Gabs, one push and he got what he deserved. Justice was done for you. I switched the results on Prom Night and you got to be the queen you are, it was for you. And feeding Sharpay my mom's diet pills and having her stuck in hospital was just a little extra something; call it a present for you if you will."

Gabriella's blood ran cold as Kelsi breathlessly accounted all of her 'achievements'. She took one look at the cold, complacent girl standing in front of her and at the icy glazed over look in her eyes and realised she was deadly serious.

"You're sick." Gabriella choked out. "You're a murderer, a liar a-and you've committed crimes. So many crimes."

"I'm not sick!" Kelsi spat. "I'm seeing the world clearly. Can't you see it now, Gabby? After everything? Do you not see what this world is? Do you not see that we need warriors like you and me? Please tell me you see this."

"All...all I see..." Gabriella cried. "Is someone who needs serious help."

Gabriella turned; the tears streaming down her cheeks; she realised she was shaking. What she had just heard had turned her whole world upside down. She didn't know whether she should be afraid of this monster or whether this was even real. It felt like a nightmare.

As she turned, she felt Kelsi's hand on her hand yank her back around.

"Let me go." Gabriella demanded fiercely. "Let me go!"

"I can't." There was a hint of sadness in Kelsi's eyes. "You're a liability now."

Gabriella felt confused as Kelsi spoke. Then she saw what Kelsi had bought out of her jacket and what was now being wielded in her hands. By the light of the moon above, a 5-inch butcher's knife glinted up at Gabriella.



She felt a cold shiver run down the back of her spine and stood there; paralysed with fear.

The world was a strange place. Sometimes the people you thought you knew everything about, the ones who were in your life, who you spent every living moment with... even they could surprise you by turning out to be very different people.


	109. Warning Signs

_**Chapter 100: Warning Signs**_

Gabriella inched slowly back as the petite light-haired girl slowly moved towards her; holding up the glinting knife to her face. Gabriella gasped a little as she felt the trunk of a tree behind her and realised she had been cornered.

All around her, she saw trees and darkness. In front of her was a knife-wielding teenage girl that she was now terrified of. It all made her feel claustrophobic. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her brain tried to make sense of her situation. A part of her kept screaming for her to wake up. It was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare.

Gabriella caught flashbacks of her and Kelsi and the gang sharing smoothies, of having a sleepover after prom at Kelsi's; of all their happy, smiling faces. How could anyone even suspect that one of their closest friends and allies was this... this deranged?

No. It had to be a bad dream.

Gabriella would wake up in her bedroom again where there would be no threatening knife, there would be no Kelsi and there would be no encircling trees or cold wind whipping at her face.

Then the other flashbacks attacked her memory. She remembered that night.

She wasn't in the woods, cornered by Kelsi anymore. Instead, her memory wafted her back and she was miles away... out there... with the cold night's air blowing against her naked skin... Down below, small lights twinkled... it was Albuquerque at night. She was on Heinman's Cliff. It was dark. The wind howled in her ears, everything was blurred and her head ached. Her eyes stung with tears as she raised her head higher, feeling the cold leather beneath her barely dressed body.

_Where was he..? The boy that had kept her warm... Where...?_

She could see his silhouetted figure in the dark standing a few feet ahead of the car, everything was blurry so she couldn't really see him clearly but she tried to call out to him – but he had his back to her. He was facing someone... another figure. A smaller, slender figure... it was a petite girl... it looked like they were about to hug but... but she didn't embrace him. She pushed him away and he fell.

Gabriella's heart hammered in her chest as she remembered. It had been Kelsi. Kelsi had pushed Nathan. She had spent months being tortured by these dreams of that girl on the cliff and now it all dawned on her in an instant.

In one part of her mind, none of this made sense. Her world had been turned upside down. Everything she knew, trusted and loved was now being thrown into question. In another part of her mind; so much more was starting to make sense. The awkwardness surrounding Kelsi, the way this year had been horrendous for Sharpay and Gabriella... it was all making sense.

Kelsi was sick. She should have been put away somewhere where she couldn't harm others. Yet, Gabriella knew she was discovering all of this too late. Kelsi was unstable and Gabriella was feeling on edge too but she knew she had to maintain her cool, she had to think quickly and not provoke Kelsi or this entire situation could end direly for her.

"Y-you're not going to use that on me... you're just not." Gabriella shook her head.

"You mean nothing to me anymore." Kelsi scowled. "I did so much for you and this is the thanks I get. You're just like the rest of them."

"You did all that for me?" Gabriella gasped; shaking her head. "How did you think you were doing me a favour? You fucked my life up. Nathan's dead. You killed somebody."

The harsh tone of Gabriella's voice made Kelsi snap. She pushed Gabriella harder against the tree and grabbed her around the neck; she bought the knife up under Gabriella's chin and looked the raven-haired girl in the eye. Gabriella immediately regretted her outbursts as she felt the cool, cold blade of the knife rub against her chin. She was petrified.

"You're an ungrateful bitch." Kelsi spat. "Did you know that?"

"I-If you do this..." Gabriella spluttered out. "I-if you k-kill me... then where does it all end?"

Kelsi frowned at her.

"Y-you'll get caught. Th-there's no way y-you won't." Gabriella stammered. "Please, j-just let me go. I-I won't tell anyone."

Even Gabriella realised what a pathetic attempt that had been on her own behalf to get Kelsi to let her go. How could Gabriella not tell everyone what secrets she had uncovered tonight?

"I'll go to jail." Kelsi voiced her thoughts out loud, lowering the knife a little and loosening her grip on Gabriella's neck. Gabriella became a little more hopeful and pushed back her tears. She had gotten through to Kelsi.

"Y-yes." Gabriella nodded. "A-and it doesn't have to end like that, Kelsi. Please, we were friends. We are still friends. Th-this can end better than this."

"You're right." Kelsi met Gabriella's eyes. "It can end better than me hurting you to shut you up."

"Yeah." Gabriella nodded eagerly.

"We're going back to the camp." Kelsi stated firmly. "I'm going to end it all tonight. Everything. I might as well go out with a bang, right?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "I-I... what?"

"Turn around and start walking." Kelsi ordered; shoving Gabriella in front of her. She grabbed one of Gabriella's arms and pinned it behind her back; holding it there as Gabriella reluctantly began to walk.

Gabriella felt terrified all over again. Kelsi was eager to gain what her warped mind saw as some kind of 'justice'. Gabriella felt so helpless. The gang would have no idea what was coming, they would be taken completely unawares and Kelsi would have the upper hand. Gabriella wished she could scream or yell or something to warn them.

"You let so much as a whimper out of your mouth... and I swear to God, Gabriella, I'll have no problem shedding your blood." Kelsi hissed into her ear, as if reading her thoughts. It made all the hairs on the back of Gabriella's neck stand up.

Kelsi felt pleased with herself. She had exposed herself to Gabriella and for that; she thought she would have to pay. Now, she was realising that this could all work in her favour. She had spent too long in the shadows; hating and wanting to avenge herself. Now, she would get the chance. Opportunity had presented itself. Kelsi knew she was going to be in trouble for everything she had done. The minute they all returned to their homes; she was going to have to pay. So why didn't she act now and make whatever she paid for worth paying for? This was her chance to exact her revenge, to defend herself against her enemies but whether she did or she didn't; she was in deep shit either way.

* * *

"You know, Gabriella and Kelsi have been gone a while now." Martha spoke up; frowning as she bit into a potato chip.

The group was sitting around the bonfire, wrapped in blankets or bundled up in their jackets as they shared food, drink and memories.

They were all still reeling from the earlier revelations that had come to light and it had progressed to discussion of how much everything had changed and how much people had changed. They had been so engrossed in their conversations; they didn't notice the sky turn pitch black or the fact that Gabriella and Kelsi had been AWOL for a while now.

"I'll go see where they're at." Taylor stated; shifting out of Chad's arms. "We need more wood to burn anyway, the fire's dying down."

"No, Taylor, I'll go." Sharpay grimaced. "I think we all just got a little carried away with our emotions earlier and I was... I guess I was kind of rude. I should apologise."

"Good idea, I'm sure Gabriella's calmed down by now." Troy nodded; running a hand through Sharpay's long, blonde hair. She gave him a smile and kissed him.

"I'm surprised she didn't drop-kick his ass." Zeke commented.

"It's been hard for Ryan too." Sharpay frowned. "It's just a messed up situation. Ryan should have dealt with things a lot better than he did but he didn't and I guess; shit happened. It's not like it was a fun ride for him either."

"I never expected Ryan to be a player." Jason smirked; sipping his drink.

"He's not." Sharpay shot at Jason.

"Come on, guys." Troy sighed. "Ryan made a mistake and he knows that. He apologised."

"Right." Taylor nodded. "All we can do is repair the damage with Gabriella and be there for her. It's what friends do."

"God, it's freezing." Sharpay shivered and nuzzled up closer to Troy.

"I'll come with you, we can go find them." Troy stated as he got to his feet. He turned and helped Sharpay up.

"I'll come with you guys too." Zeke stated as he got up also. "I need to take a whizz."

"Be careful." Taylor warned.

"What?" Zeke frowned.

"Yeah, dude." Chad nodded. "Don't you know about the tree snakes? They're pretty poisonous."

"Oh, yeah. Vicious as hell." Jason nodded in agreement.

Zeke watched the exchange between his friends and narrowed his eyes. They all tried to contain their smiles and sniggers. They all knew Zeke had an overactive imagination and by sowing the seeds of 'possible' snakes in the shadows; it would make it virtually impossible for Zeke to go pee and it would be fun to sit and watch him squirm for the rest of the night.

"Fuck you guys!" He grimaced. "Fuck you, fuck you!"

"Zeke, there's no such thing as tree snakes in Albuquerque." Martha rolled her eyes. "I should know."

"Oh, yeah?" Troy frowned. "Tell that to my uncle Earl."

"Oh, poor uncle Earl." Sharpay pouted and nodded.

"Ah, uncle Earl." Chad nodded. "That was tragic, dude."

"I've never heard of an uncle Earl." Zeke frowned suspiciously.

"Now you know why." Taylor stated sadly. "It's something Troy would rather forget."

Zeke rolled his eyes at them, he knew they were lying but he also knew that a part of him would not allow him to step into the trees to go to the bathroom now. There was just no way. The slightest odd-looking silhouette or rustle in the bushes would set him off. He couldn't. The worst part was, he needed to go so desperately that he was about to burst and it didn't help that it was a windy night with the cold wind blowing against his legs.

"Here, you can go in this then." Sharpay smiled; passing Zeke an empty root beer bottle. Zeke glared at her.

"Shar, what are you doing, babe?" Troy frowned, taking the bottle out of her hands. "This still has some drink in it. See?"

He turned the bottle upside down and droplets of root beer trickled out and onto the sand.

"Drip... drip... drip..." Taylor smiled, counting the droplets as they fell.

Zeke watched the droplets fall and squirmed.

"Oh, fuck you guys." Jason groaned and stood up, tossing aside his can of soda. "Now I gotta take a piss. Come on, there's no snakes, you idiot."

Zeke got to his feet again; smiling broadly.

"Beware of the tree snakes, Jason. They can get you too!" Taylor laughed.

"Shut up." Jason rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket he had around his shoulders off of him and grabbed a hoodie. He pulled it over his head and then he and Zeke began to walk off in a direction of their own. Soon, they disappeared into the darkness.

"Can we go look for Gabs now? And some fire wood?" Sharpay asked; looking over at Troy.

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak but a voice from behind them cut him off.

"There's no need."

The gang turned and saw the figures of Gabriella and Kelsi approaching them.

A wide smile crossed Kelsi's face as she pushed Gabriella towards the rest of the group. Gabriella stumbled over to them. Kelsi dug her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a gun; her father's gun. _Now the real fun would begin._

* * *

**AN:**** kouu hissori, wow! blast from the past heh. Thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews. I'm glad it's all shaping up to a nice finish. as always, reviews are MORE than appreciated! **


	110. Help Us

_**Chapter 101: Help Us**_

Gabriella scrambled over to Taylor; the tears running freely down her cheeks. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled Gabriella into a hug.

"What's going on?" Chad frowned.

"Gabriella?" Sharpay looked over at Gabriella.

The attention was mainly given to Gabriella because she was in such a panic-stricken state.

"Sit the hell down." Kelsi ordered Sharpay; speaking through gritted teeth.

Sharpay and Troy turned to see Kelsi; in one hand she held a long butcher's knife and in the other hand; which was raised up and pointed at them; there was a gun.

It took them a few seconds to make sense of the situation. Mostly, they felt overwhelmed with confusion.

"Kelsi?" Martha frowned; moving closer to Taylor, Chad and Gabriella.

"Sit down!" Kelsi screamed again.

"Sit down, please, sit down!" Gabriella pleaded with Sharpay.

Troy and Sharpay looked from Gabriella to Kelsi and realised their situation was a very real one. Sharpay blinked as Troy pulled her down and the two crouched on the sand next to their friends; surrounding the small bonfire. Kelsi towered over them with the gun.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Troy looked at her; shaking his head.

"She killed Nathan." Gabriella shuddered as Taylor's arms wrapped tighter around her. "She pushed him, she was there."

Kelsi blinked down at the frightened faces that were staring up at her. Mostly, she saw looks of confusion and disbelief.

"She was the one blackmailing Sharpay and Troy." Gabriella continued; a fierce expression spreading across her face. She felt strengthened by the fact that she was surrounded by her friends now. "She fed you diet pills on prom, Shar."

Sharpay's heart skipped a few beats. Troy looked at her. The expression on his face was unreadable. Sharpay felt weak with the new-found knowledge that was being imparted to her. It was all too much too soon. She could barely believe the image of Kelsi Nielson, the little midget pianist she'd known for years; standing before her wielding weapons.

"Why?" Sharpay choked out, looking away from Troy and up at Kelsi.

"Why not?" Kelsi hissed back. "Do you what it's been like for me? To sit around all these months and watch all of you bicker and bitch in your own little worlds?"

"You're a part of this group too, dammit!" Taylor shouted.

"No!" Kelsi shook her head defiantly; her grip tightening around the gun. "I'm not. I never was. I'm the outside. I'm different. I got broken down by the likes of you! People like you, all over this world, my mom, Mrs. Darbus, Sharpay fucking Evans – all of you. You're different from me and that's why I don't care if you live or die. You're either with me or against me."

As Martha, Chad, Taylor, Troy and Sharpay heard the thoughts and justification behind Kelsi's actions for the first time; they realised she was someone they didn't know the first thing about. She was part of their group, she was part of the setting, she was always there; someone that was placed in the background of very little importance but nonetheless she was essential to the group dynamics. Yet, it occurred to them and that none of them had ever listened to her, had ever heard what was going on in that mind of hers and they certainly hadn't ever spent time with her when they didn't need to. She was part of the furniture of their lives but other than being mere decoration; she had little significance. Now she was speaking up, she was making herself significant and punishing them.

The painful part was, none of them had done anything to deserve this punishment. The world is an unfair and cruel place at times not just for one kind of person but for everyone. Yet, the strong people hold onto the good times and make the best of the hard times. The weak people remain bitter and angry because they hold onto the bad times which leave them blind and numb to the feelings of joy and euphoria that occur during the good times. Kelsi was a weak person who was in denial. She fantasised that she was gaining some kind of justice over the world for the bad times she had suffered by punishing those who contributed to her bad times; she fantasised because she had put up the barriers of hate and anger to shield herself from reality. In her mind, she was a fighter and a warrior because she was 'avenging' herself. That was how she dealt with her weakness.

Yet, the small group of friends who sat on the beach at the dead of night felt angry and hurt. They had suffered in their lives too but they had handled their misgivings a lot better than Kelsi. They had never sought to punish others for the hand fortune dealt them. It made them angry and furious that Kelsi assumed she was the only person who had ever hurt and that she was making them pay for it. It also revealed to them that there was something seriously psychologically wrong with her and that attempting to logically reason with her was impossible.

"No one is against you." Troy spoke up firmly. "You're not thinking clearly! Please, Kelsi, let us go, let us go and we'll get you some help. It's going to be OK."

Kelsi blinked at him and lowered the gun slightly.

"It is going to be OK... because for the first time in my life, I am seeing clearly." Kelsi stated. "I thought Gabriella was seeing it too but she's just as blind, ignorant and worthless as the rest of you."

"You can't do anything." Chad grimaced at her. "Our families know we're here. Don't you ever watch CSI? If you hurt one hair on our heads, they'll have you locked up before you even get home tonight."

"Maybe I don't CARE about being found!" Kelsi stated through gritted teeth. "Maybe the whole point is to hurt you while I can!"

With that, Kelsi moved forward; dropping the knife to the sand as she did. She leaned over Sharpay and Troy; she heard Sharpay gasp with fear as the gun moved past her face. Kelsi grabbed Chad by the back of his jacket and he reluctantly got to his feet; his eyes widened as they focused on the gun which she held before his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Taylor looked up; a scared look in her eyes. "Chad!"

Kelsi manoeuvred Chad around Sharpay and Troy and then turned briefly to Chad; aimed the gun at his foot and pulled the trigger.

The minute the first shot was fired; there was hysteria amongst the group. Kelsi missed Chad's foot; which had been her target and hit his calf instead.

For Chad, it happened in an instant. He barely realised he had been shot until after he heard the bang; then heard Taylor's shriek and Sharpay burst into tears. He heard Troy call his name and as he looked down; he saw dark red blood spill onto the sand. That was when he realised his entire right leg was numb and he collapsed onto his side onto the cold sand. His vision became hazy but he could see Taylor; he could make her out sitting next to the bright fire with Gabriella holding her down. Her face was blurry but at least he knew she was there.

Kelsi turned to the rest of the group and held the gun up before them.

"The whole point is to hurt you while I can!" She screamed again. "Just give me a reason, just give me a reason, one reason and you won't be as lucky as him."

"Chad?! Chad, are you OK?" Troy shouted over to his friend. Chad was less than five yards away from them but they knew better than to move. Sharpay had wrapped her arms firmly around Troy; they were both shaking so much and Sharpay felt so numb she couldn't tell where her body ended and his began.

"Chad?!" Troy asked again desperately as he watched his best friend squirm. "Are you OK? Chad, talk to me!"

Chad opened his mouth a little but only managed to mumble incoherently. He was starting to feel the pain kick in. It felt like someone had scolded him with a hot poker. He knew he had been shot. He kept imagining the bullet piercing his flesh, it was all he could think about and it magnified his pain.

"CHAD!" Taylor screeched through tears.

"SHUT UP!" Kelsi screamed at Taylor. "Just shut up!"

Gabriella placed a hand over Taylor's head and pulled her friend closely towards her. Both of them could not stop crying but Gabriella knew she had to be strong for Taylor. Chad was everything to Taylor and Taylor was known to be irrational and get caught up in the heat of the moment. It had taken one remark from Chad to get his leg nearly blown off; she didn't want Taylor to act out and do something that could get her hurt.

"Kelsi, he needs medical help." Martha spoke calmly. She was the only one from the girls who was not crying but she was petrified. She couldn't believe the scenes that were unfolding before her.

"You've done your damage, you've hurt him; but please, he could die." Martha continued.

Kelsi grimaced at Martha and stood back a little from the group. They were all huddled together; cold, scared and confused and completely at her mercy. On one side of them lay a wounded Chad; a small puddle of dark blood was beginning to form around him; he occasionally twitched or moved, sometimes he mumbled but it did not seem like he was really conscious.

She had shot someone.

It had taken effort and guts to pull that trigger.

She had gotten the group together; she had exposed her secret life to them and then she had been lost. What did she do now? Chad's threatening remark that she would eventually get caught and pay the consequences only stiffened her resolve that this would be the last chance she would ever get to exact her revenge and gain justice. She had to make this good. She drew back on all the past memories of being torn down by her mother and her friends, of being ignored, of never being quite good enough and of always being kicked down. Those memories drew out the lion in her. They gave her the strength and determination to pull that trigger but still, she was not able to directly kill a human. She had only shot him in the leg. She now cursed herself on this weakness.

This was her one chance. Her one chance. She had to make it good. She had to make the most of it. And she was going to do exactly that.

"Then he can die." She spat at Martha.

"No!" Taylor wailed. "He's never done anything to you! None of us have!"

"There's nothing uglier than plain fucking ignorance." Kelsi grimaced at Taylor. "Right now, you're hideous to me."

"Just let us go, Kelsi!" Gabriella pleaded. "It can all end well, it's not too late."

"It will..." Kelsi nodded, mainly to herself. "It will end well."

The gang watched her closely, almost hopefully as she seemed to sink into her own thoughts; her eyes glazing over and a small frown on her face. Unfortunately for them, their freedom and safety was the last thing she was considering.

It was pushing closer to the earlier hours of the morning. The bonfire as dying down and an extremely cold wind was pushed along the coast of the beach. Sharpay shivered against her boyfriend and found he was also trembling although a fierce look was plastered across his face. They needed help and they needed it now. Their families weren't expecting them back until breakfast and in that time; God only knew what more dire crimes Kelsi would commit. Chad suffered silently; only yards away from his friend. His body stiffened to the cold weather and the pain in his leg was so constant that at moments; he felt as if it were natural and a part of him. Yet, that horrible burning, scorched feeling would resurface and slowly, little by little... it was destroying him inside. Just like it was destroying his friends and his wife to see him hunched out before them on the sand and yet they were unable to reach out to him and offer him some relief for his pain.

No, they had to act.

Sharpay felt Troy's hand travel across her leg; down her thigh and lower to her knees. Confused; she looked up to his face. She could see there were tears in his eyes and that his teeth were gritted. Yet, his eyes did not meet her as his hand brushed past her knees. Instead; both his eyes were fixated on Kelsi who was mere yards away from them; sitting in the sand and apparently busy contemplating her own thoughts as she looked down at the ground; holding the gun up with both hands. Sharpay realised Troy's hand was moving to her purse which lay unzipped; her cell phone was peeking out enough so that it was visible for them. She realised what he was thinking and pressed herself up closer against him.

"Where are Zeke and Jason?" Kelsi's head shot up; a questioning look in her eyes and a commanding tone in her voice. "WHERE?!"

Troy's hand quickly moved back up to Sharpay's knee and he rested it there; Sharpay felt his heart skip a few beats from the fear as Kelsi caught them all by surprise. Even Taylor and Gabriella had jumped a little out of their skins.

Kelsi's eyes scanned over them; she frowned.

"Where are they?!" She demanded once again.

No one seemed to know how to answer her or whether they should even answer her. Right now, their only hopes seemed to be their two missing friends. Sharpay swallowed hard as a thought sprang to mind. A risky notion, but an idea and a plan nonetheless.

"Th-they went to gather wood." Sharpay spoke up. "I-I showed them the spot. I could show you if you want."

Sharpay felt Troy take a sharp intake of breath and felt the confused stares of Taylor, Gabriella and Martha on her. Sharpay held a firm resolve.

"When did they go?" Kelsi glowered.

"A few minutes before you came. They're probably having trouble carrying it all. I-I was supposed to go a-and help them. Me and Troy were ju-just going before you came, actually." Sharpay explained; surprised by the fluency of her own lies.

"Liar." Kelsi spat. "When I got here, you and Troy were coming to look for me and Gabriella."

Troy's grip around Sharpay's waist tightened. Sharpay felt like a damned fool. Her heart skipped a few beats out of fear. She waited anxiously for Kelsi to make a move.

"That's the problem with you." Kelsi narrowed her eyes with gritted teeth as she bought the gun up to Sharpay's face. "You're filthy little lies... they just shape everything you are, don't they? You're just trash. So tell me again why you deserve to breathe the same air as me? When trash like that can come out of your mouth?!"

Sharpay stiffened against Troy; both their eyes widened as they stared at the barrel of the gun. Sharpay felt all the blood leave her legs; she felt weak and sick. Troy damned Sharpay for getting herself into such a dire situation. He understood she was trying to create an opportunity for Troy to be alone with her cell phone but she was risking too much. Kelsi was too irrational, she was too spontaneous; they couldn't second-guess her actions.

"Don't!" Gabriella screamed. "Please, don't – not again!"

Gabriella held the fragile frame of Taylor against her as she struggled to come to terms with the idea that her husband was only a few feet away from her and yet; she couldn't help him. She felt so helpless. Gabriella didn't want anymore bloodshed. What she had seen that night would leave her with nightmares for the best part of her life. She couldn't take it anymore; she couldn't mentally or physically cope with the pain.

Kelsi's eyes flickered over to Gabriella and then back down at Sharpay. She lowered her gun but at the same time she leaned forward and grabbed Sharpay by the arm. Sharpay felt her blood run cold as Kelsi's pale hand wrapped itself around her arm and yanked at her. Troy's hold on her tightened.

"Let go!" Kelsi screeched.

"You'll have to get through me if you want to hurt her." Troy stated firmly. Sharpay tried to struggle against his hold, she didn't want to evoke Kelsi's anger and she hated Troy than for caring so much for her. He was a fool. Couldn't he see the gun in her spare hand, it would be so easy for her to whirl around and point and shoot.

"I won't hurt her..." Kelsi stated; yanking Sharpay up to her feet. "If you do as I say."

Sharpay stumbled to her feet; her legs still felt numb and she felt like she would throw up but somehow she managed to stay upright. She felt a shiver travel down the back of her spine as Troy's hands brushed over her naked arm and let her go. Kelsi still held arm firmly; the gun 

in the other hand. Kelsi leaned down and picked the knife she had dropped earlier with the same hand she held the gun and tucked it back inside her jacket.

"We'll bring Zeke and Jason back." Kelsi stated firmly. "If you try ANYTHING... I'll kill her. I'll kill her where she stands; I won't ask any questions, I'll just shoot."

Troy watched helplessly as Kelsi dragged Sharpay off in the opposite direction of the one Zeke and Jason had gone in. Kelsi held the gun so it was pressed against Sharpay's shoulder with her finger twitching as it rested on the trigger. The desire to pull the trigger was overwhelming. Having this much control and power was a head rush; she felt like she needed to unleash some of the violence within her but she managed to maintain some control over her desires.

The more they walked, the further behind they left the camp and the bonfire became more and more of a speck. Sharpay could no longer make out the figures of her friends and she was sure that for them; her and Kelsi were invisible thanks to the darkness. Kelsi stopped near the edge of the beach and Sharpay swallowed hard; a nervousness in her eyes.

"Th-that way. Th-they went into the trees, w-we came too far out." Sharpay nodded.

Kelsi grimaced and pulled Sharpay along into the direction of the woods. Sharpay's heart beat faster as she prayed that Jason and Zeke would not cross their path; they had been gone a long while now and it would be typical for them to have wondered down here.

As they entered the darkness of the woods; Sharpay's situation dawned on her. She was surrounded by trees, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere with a crazy armed lunatic. Why did she have to be the brave one? Why did she have to be so stupid? She realised she was terrified of Kelsi.

"Interesting how the roles are reversed, isn't it?" Kelsi cut through her thoughts, as if reading her mind. Sharpay pouted; not wanting to dignify Kelsi's words with a response.

"You were always a coward, an opportunist walking the hallways of East High..." Kelsi spat. "I was fearless. I was pure at heart. You, standing here now, at my mercy; one pathetic little piece of drivel... it just sums you up as the sham you were as East High's Ice Queen. Underneath it all; this is who you really are."

Kelsi smirked widely as she considered how she had unveiled the real Sharpay Evans. Right now, she was powerless, weak and inadequate – which was exactly how Sharpay had made her feel for all her years of high school.

"You think you're the real Ice Queen?" Sharpay asked.

"No." Kelsi shook her head. "I'm genuine. You're plastic and fake and manufactured; everything about you, from your hair extensions to your perfect little family. It's all appearance. Underneath it all; you're this; a shivering coward."

Sharpay shivered as Kelsi poked the gun against her arm as if to emphasise her point. Sharpay stood there; dishevelled, messy, scared and with tears running down her cheeks and realised that was what Kelsi wanted. To see everyone else as beaten down as her.

"I-I never realised you were... well, that, you thought so much about this stuff." Sharpay swallowed. "Y-you know, I-I saw a therapist, a really g-good one; after everything that happened with me and-"

"Ha! This therapist is gonna help me?" Kelsi shook her head incredulously. "I don't need help. YOU do. All of you."

Kelsi stopped walking and frowned.

"We have to go back." She stated firmly.

"I-I think we're getting closer to them." Sharpay lied; looking around.

"We go back." Kelsi grimaced; turning in the other direction and tugging Sharpay along with her.

"Wh-what about-"

"It doesn't matter. They don't know anything anyway." Kelsi snapped. "I don't need them."

Kelsi was unpredictable. Her mind and moods seemed to change abruptly. Sharpay hoped that in the time it took them to get back there; the others would have managed to contact Zeke or Jason... or anyone for that matter.

Sharpay and Kelsi had faded away into the darkness only moments before and yet, everyone held their breath and didn't dare move. They were uncertain of whether they were truly alone. Finally, Taylor moved away from Gabriella and scrambled on her hands and knees to Chad; her vision blurred by her own tears.

"Baby?" She cried; looking down at his face. His eyes were closed as he lay on his back. His mouth hung slightly open. Taylor touched his hand and felt that it was ice cold. She tried not to look at the blood... so much blood...

"I'm calling an ambulance. Don't worry." Troy stated firmly; yanking out a cell phone from Sharpay's purse. In the back of his mind, he was worried about her; he was worried about what Kelsi could do to her without anyone else there to protect her. Yet, she had made this sacrifice and gone out into the unknown with Kelsi so they could have these precious few minutes to themselves. They knew they couldn't run, they knew they couldn't form a plan of attack or anything because the minute Kelsi approached them and gained even the slightest hint of a plan being at work; she would shoot. She had made that certainly clear.

Troy's heart raced as he held the phone to his ear; having dialled 911. Gabriella and Martha sat on either side of him; huddling up against him and watching him apprehensively.

"Taylor, come back here." Gabriella croaked. "If Kelsi sees you've moved..."

"Fuck her." Taylor stated through gritted teeth. She slammed a fist into the sand. "Fuck her, fuck her, FUCK HER!"

Gabriella could see the frustration on her friends face and sighed; she looked back at Troy hopefully and he shook his head.

"We can't get any service out here." He stated; crestfallen.

"T-try Zeke or Jason." Martha nodded. "They're still out here with us; we should be able to reach them. Tell them everything. Tell them to get help."

Troy's fingers were already working their way across the phone's keypad. He held the phone to his ear and smiled gratefully as he heard it ring. His spirits raised and a few tears travelled down Gabriella's cheeks as she considered the thought that the night might just end with all of them returning home safely.

"It's ringing!" Martha smiled widely.

"You hear that?" Taylor smiled sadly down at the cold figure of Chad. "It's going to be OK, we're OK. You're OK now."

Taylor moved back towards her friends and Gabriella wrapped her arms around her.

"It is going to be OK." Gabriella nodded. "This will all be over."

"Hello?" Jason's voice. "Sharpay?"

"It's Troy." Troy spoke quickly. "Where are you guys?"

"Little Miss Zeke over here got us so far out into the woods looking for a good spot to piss that we got lost. It's cool. We're about five minutes away now, thanks to my excellent navigation skills."

"Don't come back!" Taylor shouted urgently into the phone.

"What?"

"Jason, you have to listen to me very careful, alright man? This is serious. You need to go back the other way, get out of the woods and onto the highway and call the police and an ambulance." Troy stated seriously; speaking as fast and calmly as he could. "Do you understand me?"

"What the fuck?" Jason grimaced. "Are you for real?"

"Jason, Kelsi is not who we thought she was. She has a gun and a knife and she's holding us hostage. Please, get the cops and an ambulance. Chad is hurt, please!" Gabriella pleaded into the phone.

There was a moment of silence and then Jason burst into hysterical laughter. Taylor's fist clenched in frustration and anger. Gabriella's hopes died.

"You're fucking with me right?" Jason howled into the phone. "Yo, Zeke, Kelsi's holding everyone hostage and we gotta call the cops. She already took out Chad, dude, it's serious!"

Zeke was heard to laugh in the background. Troy's chest tightened.

"Jason, damn it, I'm not playing!" Troy yelled; his hand tightening around the phone.

"Nah, nah, man. I know you ain't playing." Zeke laughed into the phone. "This, uh, it sounds like serious shit."

"Yeah, I mean, you guys want us to call a SWAT team too? I mean, damn, it's KELSI! How dangerous." Jason burst out into hysterics.

"Fuck." Taylor breathed; tears stung her eyes. "Why do they have to be such assholes?"

"Jason, man, please..." Troy sighed. "Just do this for me, this is serious."

"Good try, Troy." Jason replied. "We're almost back now but I'm gonna give you credit for durability. You also had me. Your mistake was mentioning Kelsi. You should've said Taylor; that I would've believed."

"Oh yeah, Taylor would have been a good one." Zeke agreed.

"HELP US!" Martha yelled into the phone; losing her patience.

A moment later; a click was heard. Jason and Zeke had hung up. Troy and Martha looked at the disengaged phone; distraught. Gabriella looked sadly at her friends and looked up; her expression changed to one of horror.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kelsi and Sharpay were but a few feet away from the group and now visible thanks to the bonfire. Yet, the gang had been visible to Kelsi for a while now as she had made her way back towards them and her eyes narrowed at the phone in Troy's hand. An expression of rage crossed her face.

"The phone rang, i-it was Zeke a-a-and-" Martha stuttered but it was too late.

The next few moments happened in a blink of an eye and it was something every single surviving member at the small gathering would live to regret.

* * *

**AN: Please review! I'm very sorry about the late update. I kinda of lost the heart to write, you know that feeling when you're just not into it? Hopefully I'm back and this chapter pleases all! Let me know... review!**


	111. Casualties of War

_**Chapter 102: Casualties of War**_

Jason flipped his cell phone shut; smirking to himself as he did so. Troy was unbelievable; all of them were. Did they really think they could dupe him? Who did they think he was, Zeke or something? He had to admit though; they had almost succeeded in convincing him. Not almost enough though!

As the two boys made their way out of the woods and into the small clearing where the gang was gathered; they saw the warm glimmer of the bonfire first. Jason could make out the crouched figures of Martha, Gabriella and Troy. Taylor was further away and Kelsi and Sharpay were standing up before them. However, Kelsi and the rest of the gang had not noticed Zeke or Jason approaching them.

At that moment in which Kelsi saw the three huddled around a cellphone which they had clearly used; something inside her flipped. She had been taken for a ride. Jason and Zeke were never in the neck of the woods she and Sharpay had gone poking around in. It had all been a ploy; it had to be. Kelsi's jaw stiffened as she realised that they still didn't take her seriously. They were still mocking her; even after all this time. It strengthened her resolve that all of them had poisoned minds and no amount of education could cure them. They deserved to die. After all, she had nothing to lose now. They had probably already called the cops. It was time.

She raised her gun. Martha stopped stuttering; her eyes widened. Gabriella's fist clenched around Troy's shirt as she took a sharp intake of breath. Sharpay realised that she was in danger; her heart beat furiously.

The next few moments occurred in a manner of seconds. The consequences would, however, be ever-lasting.

Jason and Zeke immediately sensed something amiss amongst the group as they grew nearer. The figure of Kelsi; standing before the group and raising a gun in front of her met Jason's eyes. The images that were playing out before his face and the previous information of Troy's phonecall helped to shift everything into place. Everything clicked in an instant.

Kelsi's grip on Sharpay's arm tightened as she whirled the gun around to face her. Sharpay's heart was already thumping wildly in her chest, she was already trying to escape; she flailed her arms and shoved at Kelsi.

In the blink of an eye, Kelsi's finger pulled at the trigger.

In the blink of an eye, Jason had vaulted over at her.

Sharpay had shrugged Kelsi off and had fallen back into the sand on her back.

Jason and Kelsi's bodies collided as he grabbed at her weapon-wielding arm. An ear-cracking shot was fired in the opposite direction to where Sharpay was as Jason threw Kelsi off-balance and redirected her aim. Their bodies hit the sand; the gun went flying out of Kelsi's hand and skidded along the sand.

Everyone looked on in horror; their eyes focusing on Zeke.

Zeke stood there; watching the scene unfold before his eyes. It took him a moment to realise that the bullet hurtling towards him had actually made contact. He blinked and looked down. His shoulder was soaked with blood. His face was speckled with blood. His own blood. He looked up and saw the blurry outline of his friends. A small smile crossed his face. Everything felt so weird. He coughed and blood trickled down his chin. A moment later; he fell back into the sand and the world was black. The last thing he remembered was laughing and joking around with Jason in the woods.

"ZEKE!!" Martha shrieked.

Troy bolted up from the ground over to Zeke and Gabriella and Martha scrambled after him.

Kelsi shrieked and struggled against Jason but he overpowered her; he pinned her arms down on the sand, he was breathing as heavily as she was and his mind was racing. He straddled her; holding her arms down and looked down at her face; his eyes searched hers desperately for an answer. He didn't understand what he had just seen. All that had registered with him was that Kelsi had had a gun. She had attacked. There was blood on the sand already. It was all true.

"Who are you?" Jason queried, looking down at her and shaking his head.

"Get off me! Get OFF ME!" Kelsi screeched; desperate tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You shot him! You bitch! You shot him!" Jason screamed into her face; specks of spit flew in Kelsi's face. She looked up at him, a loathing look on her face. She didn't speak. She stopped struggling and blinked.

Jason resisted the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake her violently. His mind was in overload at the events that had unfolded. He got up from the sand and picked up the gun; his hands shaking and looked around. Troy, Gabriella and Martha were gathered around Zeke; Martha and Gabriella were in hysterics with tears. Troy looked shook up as he tried to coax Zeke back into consciousness. He saw more blood around the small camp fire and saw Taylor seated beside a similarly unconscious Chad with his head in her lap; she was gently combing back his hair with her hands and crying softly to herself. It was a scene Jason could only imagine occurring in his nightmares.

Kelsi took the opportunity of being freed from Jason's firm grasp and scrambled desperately to her feet. He had her gun. She looked around; a vicious look in her eyes. Sharpay was sitting in the sand with her shoulders hunched and her head in her hands; she was shaking as she sobbed – alone.

That was all the window of opportunity Kelsi needed.

She took two steps forward and grabbed Sharpay by the arm. Sharpay gasped and choked on her sobs as she looked up and saw Kelsi's eyes meet hers.

The two girls now had the gang's attention but it was too little, too late.

A moment was all Kelsi needed.

She couldn't let other events divert her from her main duty.

Sharpay helplessly sprung to her feet as Kelsi yanked her up. Sharpay tried to turn in the other direction; to fend Kelsi off but Sharpay was at a disadvantage. She was too shaken and too weakened to put any real energy into her retaliation. Kelsi dragged her back along the sand. As Sharpay swung around with her free arm to attack Kelsi; Kelsi was prepared. She pulled Sharpay closer to her as Sharpay came face to face with her so the two were almost in a hug.

Sharpay's eyes widened as she made contact with Kelsi's chest; their bodies pressed up against each others. Her mouth opened in shock and she let out a whimper. Sharpay felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Her eyes met Kelsi's. Sharpay's eyes had an enquiring yet hurt look in them as they looked into Kelsi's. Kelsi stared back coldly; completely emotionless.

By the time Gabriella, Troy and Jason had reached them; Kelsi was slowly pushing Sharpay off of her. A squelching sound could be heard as Sharpay slid off the blade Kelsi had attacked her with. The butcher's knife that she had tucked away in her jacket earlier had come into use after all. Troy grabbed Sharpay from behind as she fell back; his eyes widening as he saw Sharpay's pale hand travel along her own chest and then down to her stomach. Her top was torn and blood oozed out of her stomach.

Jason grabbed the knife out of Kelsi's hands; she didn't put up a fight but calmly let him take it away from her. Jason tossed the knife aside and grabbed Kelsi by the back of her hair; a vicious look in his eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR CHILDHOOD TRAUMA?" He screamed at her.

Gabriella stumbled over herself as she followed Jason as he grabbed Kelsi by the back of her hair with one of her hands pinned behind her back. Kelsi wasn't used to being dealt with so roughly and grimaced but didn't resist. She had no reason to retaliate or fight. Her hands were moist... wet... dripping with blood. Sharpay's blood. Tonight, they had learned something. Tonight, she had achieved something.

Jason was on fire inside. He was a joker at heart. He liked to make every situation a light-hearted one but he knew reality was a bitch. Violence was something that he talked about light-heartedly but it was not something he took light-heartedly and it was not something he understood. For him, there was no 'grey' area. Everything was black and white. You were either a sick, demented murderer or you weren't. It was that simple. Kelsi was a whacko. He wanted to punch her, he wanted to stab her, he wanted to shoot her... he wanted to cause her the pain she had inflicted on him and his friends only in the last minute or so he had been back at the camp but he couldn't... mainly because she was a girl.

He slammed her face-first into the sand. Kelsi felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit the sand; landing on her stomach. She let out a yelp and began to struggle but Jason sat on her legs and held both her hands pinned behind her back. He felt her hands were slippery and his own were sweating. He looked down and realised it wasn't sweat... it was blood. A disgusted look crossed his face.

"You sick bitch." He spat. "How could you do this? How?"

"You had it coming. You had it coming for a long time!" Kelsi shot back fiercely. "This is what happens – this is justice!"

"Justice?" Jason grimaced. "What the fuck did we ever do to you? You fucking psycho. What did Zeke ever do?"

"Every war has its casualties." Kelsi stated firmly.

Jason felt like kicking her. It would be so easy. She was just there; laying stretched out before him. His feet itched to lash out. At that moment; Gabriella touched Jason's shoulder as she came nearer to him. She was in a bad state.

"Jason..." Gabriella crouched down beside him; she couldn't stop shaking or crying. "We-we need to call the cops..."

"Get Martha's scarf." Jason ordered. Gabriella began to cry weakly as she looked down at the sand. Everything she had experienced in the past few hours had left her dead inside. She couldn't even register reality right now when her mind kept replaying the nightmare she had just lived through. At least she had lived through it though.

"Fuck, Gabriella!" Jason snapped. "Get me a fucking scarf!"

Gabriella jolted out of her thoughts and ran over to the campfire where there was a pile of their clothing. She hurried back to Jason with the scarf. He proceeded in wrapping the scarf around Kelsi's hands to bind them behind her back.

"You go call the cops. Get in my car, my keys are in my jacket and drive out to the highway so you can get reception." Jason spoke authoritatively. "Now, Gabs! Please, I-I know this is bad but I need you to snap out of it and be here for everyone right now, OK? Gabriella... please."

Gabriella blinked back her tears and nodded a little.

"Good." Jason nodded. "Just.. hurry. Zeke, Chad... Sharpay... they-they need help now. They need it fast. I'm gonna keep an eye on her." He gestured down at Kelsi.

Kelsi struggled; she hated being pressed up against the sand. She was finding it difficult to breathe and every time she turned her head, she ended up with a mouth full of sand. She coughed as she spat it out. Jason gave her a disgusted look.

Gabriella ran back to the campfire; passing her friends as she did. Her body was screaming at her for her to sit down and just close her eyes so that her mind could take her away to a safer place; a place where this could just be a nightmare and she would actually be safe and there would be no blood on her hands... no injured friends... no crazy friends...

Yet, she knew she had to be strong. She had to face reality. She was out of breath by the time she clamoured into Jason's car and started the engine. As she looked up; she could see the far-off flicker of the small campfire. Their last night together as the wildcats. Their innocent night of fun. She stifled a sob at the thought as she took down the clutch and shifted into first gear; her hands shaking. She reversed off the beach and out around the woods; heading in the direction of the highway. She didn't even want to think about how Zeke and Chad's blood was drying on her hands right now. She couldn't.

* * *

Troy stared in bewilderment at the wound on Sharpay's stomach. He pressed his hand against it; attempting to pressurise it. Sharpay's knees gave way and she slowly began to sink down; Troy slowly lowered her down and found himself on his knees; cradling her against his chest as the two sat in the sand.

"Shar... baby, can you hear me?" He whispered into her ear; gently stroking back tufts of her blonde hair.

Her eyes flickered up towards him and her mouth opened, it moved... but no sound came out. She was too shocked to speak.

"It's going to be OK... It's going to be OK..." He re-assured her. He was also reassuring himself. He looked around and saw bodies of his closest friends all around him with his other friends comforting them; holding onto them... trying to keep them alive.

"I..." Sharpay coughed and Troy looked at her.

"It's OK... just-just don't speak. It's going to be OK." He consoled.

"W-was I Prom Queen too?" Sharpay croaked.

Troy looked at her, his eyes widening as hers slowly closed. He felt tears sting at his eyes.

"I don't know, baby..." He stated. "Don't worry about that right now, alright? W-when you get better, we'll deal with that then. But you gotta hang in there or-or you'll never know."

"I-I think I was." A small smile crossed Sharpay's lips; her eyes were still closed. Troy looked at her; slightly surprised. A look of peace crossed her face. Troy's grip around her hand tightened.

"I... I had the perfect dress for the perfect night and it was perfect." Sharpay breathed.

"Of course it was. It's going to be even more perfect in LA." He stated desperately. "In LA, we'll-we'll even get that new car for me, huh? Shar?"

Her eyes were closed and her face looked strangely pale. Troy's heartbeat quickened. He frowned.

"Shar?" He squeezed her hand tightly. "Babe?"

She didn't squeeze back.

A gentle wind travelled over the small bonfire; threatening to extinguish the already dying flames of the fire. Sharpay's golden hair gently swayed in the breeze as Troy stared down at her with a frightened look on his face.

In the distance; just beyond on the woods and on the long stretch of highway next to them; the screeching of sirens could be heard. Help was on the way.

* * *

_**AN:**_** Hey everyone. WOW. Thank you for the reviews. I'm dancing in the rain la la la because this fanfiction is nearly over! Yayayayay. Please please review and tell me what you're liking, what you're hating and how you think it's all going to end - I love hearing your ideas! The next chapter is set 5 hours after the whole beach mess and is called 'Baby'. I know you guys think you know what's coming but trust me; there's a big TWIST none of you are seeing that is coming but if you think you are seeing this twist; review now and let me know what you think it is. It will break hearts everywhere. REVIEW!**


	112. Baby

_**Chapter 103: Baby**_

_Five Hours Later_

It was 6AM in the morning.

Only five hours before, the gang had been huddled close to one another on the beach; surrounding the flickering flames of the bonfire as the waves crashed and smashed behind them. They had been cold and petrified as they struggled to keep one another alive and safe.

Then, mayhem had ensued.

The screeching of sirens exploded across the silent beach as what could only be described as a fleet of police cars and ambulances tore onto the scene.

Kelsi had quickly been bundled into a police van whilst the group were put into ambulances. All of their minds were spinning. The whole experience had been disorientating.

On the one hand; they had question after question struck at them by uniformed officers. On the other hand, they had paramedics poking and prodding them.

_"What was the last thing you ate?"_

_"What time did you approximately get here?"_

_"How long has Chad been unconscious?"_

_"Is anyone else here in possession of firearms or weapons of any kind?"_

Troy felt sick.

He shook his head in an attempt to shake away the memories; his shaggy dark hair was a mess. He was a mess.

He was seated in a small hospital cubicle on a white-sheeted hospital bed. There was dried blood on his hands. It wasn't the first time he had had Sharpay's blood on his hands in that month. A uniformed police officer sat on a chair opposite him.

"I... I can't think right now." Troy grimaced at the man. "I... I just can't."

"It's important that you give us a full statement now; while the events of the past few hours are still fresh in your mind."

Troy met the police officer's eyes.

The man had no idea of what he had seen in the past few hours. He had no idea of how badly his world had been turned upside down. Troy held both of his hands together tightly as they rested in his lap. He squeezed his hands tighter until his knuckles turned white. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is there still no word on Sharpay?" He asked.

"The doctor promised you'd be one of the first to know the moment she gets out of surgery, OK?" The officer replied back calmly.

The officer was young; mid-twenties at the most; his eyes twinkled with inexperience.

He understood that the teenage boy in front of him was most likely in some kind of traumatic shock and therefore he approached him in the most delicate manner. Not that that was helping anything. Troy's mind was on a million other things. The last thing he wanted to do right now was relive that nightmare. He was worried about Chad; he hadn't been awake for a long time and the blood... all that blood that drenched the sand... It was imprinted in Troy's memory. He couldn't shake that image out of his mind.

God, what if he died?

What if Sharpay died?

He felt a cold shiver travel down his spine as he remembered how her breathing had slowed, how her entire body had become rigid, cold and unresponsive to his touch and then the paramedics had snatched her out of his arms.

Then there was Zeke. What was the last thing he had said to Zeke? Troy's mind flashed back to all of them sitting around the bonfire; they were all laughing hysterically as Troy held a bottle of root beer upside down and little droplets of the drink inside it dripped out onto the sand. He remembered the annoyed look on Zeke's face.

God.

He couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"I need to go see my friends. I-I need to do something." Troy stated; jumping to his feet anxiously.

"Look, you're friends are in the best place they can be right now." The officer told him; also standing up. "They're being taken care of. You **can** do something. You can help us by telling us exactly what happened so justice can be done."

Troy rolled his eyes at the police officer's statement. Justice. _Justice?_ He didn't ever want to hear that word again. Everything that had happened that night had been Kelsi's version of justice.

"Kelsi's warped." Troy sighed as he sat back down. "She's always been quiet. We-we never expected her to be so... so angry inside. She was just a part of the group, you know?"

"Or so she seemed." The officer pursed his lips as he jotted down a few notes. "Yet, she was the one responsible for the threatening messages sent to Miss. Evans?"

"Yeah..." Troy replied; his heart sinking. There were so many regrets in his mind. Sharpay had been invisibly tortured for months and he had been none the wiser. God only knew what other little attacks Kelsi had carried out against Sharpay without anyone's knowledge.

"Hmm." The officer frowned as he scribbled something down. "That means Sergio Montez is eligible for re-trial. The whole police department in Albuquerque will probably be under inspection for letting an 18 year old get away with not one, but two crimes."

"She fooled us all." Troy murmured barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, but we're the police." The officer smiled a little. "There's no excuses for us."

"There's no excuses for anyone." Troy replied softly. And there wasn't. Especially not for him. How could he not have seen this? How did someone like Kelsi live with themselves with blood on their hands? What she had put Gabriella through with Nathan Strong's murder and then her repeated attacks of sabotage against Sharpay... it made him feel sick. He had already thrown up three times that night. His stomach was too empty, thankfully; for him to hurl again.

"You're not to blame." The officer responded kindly. "In this line of work, you learn there are people in this world who are just evil and just sick. It's hard to come to terms with but it's the truth."

"So Kelsi is just sick?" Troy sighed. "Just... sick?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." He replied. "With all of your evidence, we'll eventually determine if she's fit to stand trial; the judge may consider a plea of insanity."

Troy scoffed at the officer's words. A plea of insanity. He couldn't help himself. He half-laughed, half-whimpered.

"Two years..." He croaked. "For two years, she's been one of my closest friends and all along; she just wanted us dead."

The officer gave Troy a sympathetic look and then looked down at the notepad before him and began to scribble away again.

* * *

Mr. McKessie pressed the petite, stout figure of his youngest daughter close to him; wrapping his arms around her firmly. He never wanted to let go.

"Dad...!" Taylor managed to call out breathlessly.

She was safe in her father's strong, protective arms but at the same time; she was losing oxygen. She needed a hug. She had needed a hug desperately in the last few hours and her father had certainly delivered that but now, she was becoming uncomfortable.

"Honey..." Mrs. McKessie rubbed her husband's back gently to gain his attention.

Mr. McKessie looked back at his wife and then slowly released Taylor but still kept his arms around her.

"You have no idea the thoughts that have been running through our minds..." He shook his head breathlessly at her.

Taylor looked at her two parents; both of them looked exhausted and from their bloodshot eyes; it looked like both of them had spent a lot of time crying too. Taylor knew her appearance must be similar because she was exhausted, terrified and full of tears also.

"The police took us to the station first and then told us you were here!" Mrs. McKessie explained; there was an outraged tone in her voice. "We had no idea what condition you were in. We heard there'd been a stabbing a-and..."

Her mother's face crumpled as a fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks. Taylor reached out and pulled her mother into a hug. She stood there in the hospital corridor with both of her parents' arms around her and felt weak at the knees. Her insides screamed as if she were on fire; she wanted to find Chad and pull him into a hug with her family also. Right now, he was all she could think about.

"I... I just... I'm glad you're safe, baby." Mr. McKessie managed to choke out. He had never been an emotional man, he was more rational and controlled but sometimes; when you went through the ordeal he and his wife had been through that night you gained a new perspective on life.

"I... Chad..." Taylor shook her head.

"I know, sweetie." Mrs. McKessie nodded, placing a gentle hand under Taylor's chin. "He's still in surgery but he will be fine."

"He's strong, he'll pull through." Mr. McKessie nodded at his daughter in assurance. Taylor blinked through her tears at her parents; her heart pounding in her chest.

"I just wish they would tell us something." She stated; a desperate look in her eyes as she ran a shaky hand through the mass of tangles that was now her hair.

Her mother placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to her; into a hug.

"They'll let us know when there's something to know, Tay." She murmured softly into her daughter's ear.

Taylor sighed as she silently agreed with her mother's logic. The past five hours of their rescue had been almost as traumatic and horrific as the actual ordeal on the beach. Almost.

Chad, Sharpay and Zeke had been the first ones bundled onto the ambulances and raced off to the hospital. The last time Taylor had seen Chad had been at the beach as he was pulled onto a stretcher. When she and the others had arrived at the hospital, the staff had persisted that they go through some routine tests; a few x-rays, blood tests and the like just to make sure everything was alright. Troy, Jason, Gabriella and Martha had been separated from her. She had been completely alone in a small hospital cubicle. They had quickly assessed that she was OK and that there were no injuries that wouldn't naturally heal and that there was no need for medical intervention.

Taylor had also been eager to see Chad or gain word on their families. At that point, she had been informed that Chad had been taken into surgery and his situation was critical. That was all they could tell her.

Of course, Taylor had been frantic with worry and pestered the nurses for more information. At that point, a middle-aged, round-faced police officer with bright blue eyes had stepped into her cubicle and attempted to calm her down. He had informed her that Chad's parents had been called, as well as hers and all her other friends' families had also been informed. They were all in capable hands.

Then she had been questioned about the night's events. Taylor hadn't been able to recall much. Most of her memories centred around Chad. Her eyes and mind had been on Chad the whole time, after all. The minute that shot was fired at him; all Taylor's concentration had been focused on staring at Chad. She had desperately and pathetically tried to send him messages with her brain. It sounded hysterically stupid as she recalled it now but at the time when they had all been cold, terrified and in danger; that stupid little belief of hers had given her hope. She had stared at him without blinking as he lay there in the dark on the cold sand and she begged and willed for him to hold on. The whole time, she had been fighting an internal battle with her own emotions; there were times that night that she thought she had lost him forever and then other times when she hated herself for giving up hope. It had been a yo-yo of emotions more than anything; with its ups and downs.

Now, she was here, she was free of the nurses, doctors and policemen and with her parents. All that was missing was Chad.

"Taylor!"

Taylor's head snapped up at the sound of a woman's voice and she almost did a double-take as she watched Mrs. Danforth emerge from a set of double doors at the end of the corridor and hurry towards her and her parents.

Mrs. Danforth had dried mascara stains on her cheeks and bags under her eyes. She wore a black fur coat over grey trousers and a white smock. Her hair was slightly messy. She was out of breath. A desperate, searching look was embedded in her eyes as she looked around. She was looking for her son.

"Mrs. Danforth..." Taylor croaked.

"Where is he?!" Mrs. Danforth walked over and put her hands on Taylor's shoulders.

"He's in surgery, hon." Mrs. McKessie stepped forward, pressing a gentle hand on Chad's mother's arm.

Mrs. Danforth's attention turned to Taylor's mother and a look of horror filled her eyes.

"S-surgery?" She shook her head. "B-But Taylor's here... she's fine. Wasn't Chad with Taylor? Why is my baby in surgery?"

Her tone of voice became frantic and borderline hysterical. Mrs. Danforth was shaking out of fear and shock. Taylor looked on helplessly as her mother tried to help her husband's mother over to a chair but it seemed like Mrs. Danforth's legs had given way. Mr. McKessie placed a gentle hand under one of Mrs. Danforth's free arms to help his own wife move her to a chair.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she was lowered into the chair; the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He was shot in the leg." Mrs. McKessie informed her. She looked at the woman before her. This was a woman who had once been her friend. They hadn't been close friends but they had spent time together because of Taylor and Chad's relationship. Mrs. McKessie didn't care much for this woman because at times; the Danforth's could be snobs. Mrs. Danforth never really made an effort to get along with her or any other women in the neighbourhood and now that she had moved away; Mrs. McKessie had thought little of it all other than 'good riddance'. Yet, sitting before this woman and watching her cry her heart out for her son struck something in her chest. She felt pity for her and thanked God her own daughter was standing before her in one piece.

"B-by that Nielson girl?" Mrs. Danforth whimpered.

"She's at the police station, they're dealing with her." Mr. McKessie pursed his lips. "These kids have been through hell tonight a-and we just wanna get Tay home."

"No!" Taylor argued. "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Chad."

Mr. and Mrs. McKessie looked helplessly at their daughter.

"Well, where's your husband?" Mrs. McKessie sighed, looking back at Chad's mother.

"H-he's not here, h-he's out of town on business." Mrs. Danforth mumbled as she dabbed at her eyes. "I... I just... I can't bear this. I want to see my baby."

"W-we will see him." Taylor moved forward to the woman she had once hated. "I-I'm going to wait with you a-and we'll see him when he wakes up together."

Mrs. Danforth blinked a little in surprise at Taylor's resolve as Taylor reached out and took her hand into her own. Mrs. Danforth looked down at the young girl's hand saw the wedding ring on her finger and then looked up at her; placing a hand over Taylor's.

"Family should be together at a time like this, shouldn't they?" She smiled weakly at Taylor.

Taylor looked at her, slightly taken aback by her words, but nodded slowly. Mr and Mrs McKessie watched the exchange between the older woman and their teenage daughter and exchanged their own wary looks.

Mrs. McKessie knew for a fact that Mrs. Danforth's husband wasn't in any kind of business where he had to go out of town for work. Maybe her husband didn't want to come because he was stupidly still angry at Chad's decisions? Then again, what kind of man couldn't forgive and forget when his own son was at death's door?

Before Mrs. McKessie could open her mouth to pry further on this 'business' that Mrs. Danforth's husband had been called away on; she noticed a middle aged female doctor with short brown hair approaching them; she held a clipboard in her hand.

"This is the family of Chad Danforth?" She asked enquiringly; looking amongst them.

"Yes, I'm his-" Mrs. Danforth stood up to speak but Taylor quickly stood up and moved in front of her; a worried look on her face.

"Yes, I'm his wife." Taylor cut through naively. She studied the doctor's facial expressions carefully. Right at that moment, Taylor's heart was beating so fast that if it had been going at any faster of a speed; Taylor was certain it would have exploded out of her chest.

"Right." The doctor smiled politely at Taylor. "Well, Chad was just taken out of surgery. The bullet was removed safely and without any complications. He's still unconscious but you should be able to see him soon."

Taylor's eyes watered with relief. Mrs. Danforth clapped her hands together as her eyes widened in surprise. Chad was alright. He was fine.

"He-he's really OK?" Taylor breathed. In her mind, she had feared the worst. He had been lying in an extremely large pool of his own blood for hours... she had thought he was a goner.

"Well, it's still early days." The doctor responded. "His post-op is looking positive because the operation itself was carried out without any complications. He's an athletic, fit young man and I see no reason why over the next few weeks he won't recover fully. Granted, he has lost a lot of blood and his body temperature was abnormally low but all of that can be fixed."

The doctor smiled smoothly as both Mrs. Danforth and Taylor smiled widely.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Mrs. Danforth stated sincerely.

"I-I told you we'd see him together." Taylor looked at her mother-in-law with tears in her eyes as her voice cracked.

Mrs. Danforth looked back at her and smiled wryly.

* * *

Jason walked down the hospital ward. On either side of him were small cubicles with their curtains closed; each of them housing a patient. He moved closer to the curtain nearest to him and took a small peek inside by shifting the curtain slightly aside.

An elderly man hooked up to a steadily beeping machine lay on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. Jason slowly closed the curtain again and looked around; there was no one around. He moved along to the next curtain and slowly shifted it aside to peer inside. This time there was a small boy with a large gash on his forehead sitting back on his bed reading a comic book. Jason quickly closed the curtain again and moved onto the next one.

He had just finished a two hour long interview with a female police officer about what a psycho bitch Kelsi was. After about the first forty-five minutes, the thirty-something police officer looked rather tired and as if she had grown weary of talking to Jason but he hadn't let her go. He had made sure he had gotten every single last word in about Kelsi Nielson.

She was the perfect criminal; he had told the police woman. She was someone no one would ever suspect and she knew it. She knew exactly what she was doing when she hurt people and that was what scared the hell out of him. She knew how to manipulate her own 'quiet, good girl' image so that suspicion was never aroused around her. She was not the gentle girl she appeared to be. He went into great detail about how he had arrived on the beach and seen her ruthlessly firing away at his friends. She was a sick bitch. She knew exactly what she was doing, she knew the pain she was inflicting and the worst part of it all was that it was premeditated. It was probably something she had been dreaming up for months. That was what made her the real danger to society. She was a malicious, evil bitch. If they didn't lock her up in a cell full of abusive butch lesbians for life then justice was not being done and Jason swore he would sue the police department of Albuquerque if not drag the case to Supreme Courts. He would push for a damn death penalty on the psycho if he had to. The police woman had seemed half-amused and half-startled at Jason's rant.

Finally, Jason had run out of things to say and the officer had gladly zoomed out of his small cubicle. A few moments of sitting there and quietly contemplating the night's events to himself later; a nurse had told him he was 'in the clear' and could go. His parents were waiting for him and he should meet them in the waiting area.

Jason had anxiously tried to ask her about his friends but she had told him she didn't know anything and couldn't find anything out for him.

So Jason had taken a little detour on his way to the waiting area; wherever that was. He was trying to find someone, anyone... he needed to speak to them and find out what was going on. He was going crazy not knowing.

So far, he wasn't having any luck with finding anyone.

"Jason, what're you doing?"

Jason almost jumped out of his skin at the female voice behind him. He whirled around to see Martha standing behind him with an enquiring look on her face. Jason had never been happier to see Martha in her life.

"God, Martha!" He smiled widely at her and scooped her up into a hug. She smiled appreciatively at him.

"What're you doing sneaking around?" Martha asked again.

"I-I was looking for you guys." Jason chuckled a little. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know..." Martha sighed. "The last I heard, Chad and Sharpay were in surgery a-and Troy and Taylor are with the police. I haven't heard anything about Gabriella."

"What about Zeke?"

"I just saw him. He came out of surgery a-and he's doing good." Martha nodded; a sad look on her face. "H-his parents are there now so I left."

"He's awake?" Jason asked hopefully.

"No..." Martha shook her head. "B-but the nurse told me he was on the mend."

Jason took this piece of information in and nodded a little to himself. Zeke was going to be OK. Of course he was, he was Zeke! He smiled a little to himself. He was glad Zeke was alright. That was one load off his mind. He was worried about Chad and Sharpay however.

"I-I think they'll all be OK." Martha spoke up, as if reading his mind.

Jason looked at her and saw that the pink dress she was wearing was covered in blotches of blood. Her face was extremely pale and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked so scared and alone and yet here she was offering her words of consolation to him. He felt sorry for her. He felt sorry for all of them.

"It's been a rough night, hasn't it Martha?" He sighed, smiling a little as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You can say that again." Martha replied with wide eyes.

"It's been a rough night, hasn't it Martha?" Jason repeated; smirking. Martha chuckled a little as the two walked down the corridor and he steered her to make a left turning.

"The waiting rooms are that way..." Martha stated; looking over her shoulder. "Don't you want to go to your parents?"

"Yeah... yeah I do." Jason nodded; his arm still around Martha. "But you know what? This is probably my last night with you Martha and right now, I want to have coffee with a wildcat. What do you say we go grab some decaf from the hospital cafeteria?"

"I... I say that sounds good." Martha stated; feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Jason noticed the twinkling tears in his eyes and exchanged a small smile with Martha. Despite everything that had happened that night with all the craziness and the fear... it was still their last night together as the Wildcats and it was still goodbye. These few precious moments together were worth treasuring.

* * *

Gabriella lay on the white-sheeted hospital bed; her back rested against a pillow. She blinked at the small cubicle where she was and sighed. She breathed in deeply; closing her eyes as she did and then slowly exhaled as her chest deflated. Then, she firmly closed her mouth; pressing her lips together with her eyes scrunched up as she closed them.

This was her strategy. Her coping mechanism.

A moment later; her lips turned blue.

A second later; her eyes flew open as did her mouth as she gasped for breath. She spluttered as a rush of air re-filled her lungs.

She had lasted almost 6 seconds that time.

Almost.

It didn't matter. She would have a life-time to perfect this strategy.

She had realised that if she stopped breathing... even if it was for a second... her entire mind went blank. Everything became clear. The images of bloodstains, bullets piercing flesh and Kelsi's cold, cold eyes vanished. The video that was constantly on repeat in her mind; the one of Kelsi raising her gun and firing it again and again and again also vanished. The sounds of desperate screams, pleas for help, Jason yelling at her... it all vanished.

Her mind was clear.

Then her heart began to beat rapidly. Her lungs felt like they would explode. Tears began to sting her eyes. Her body screamed at her to open her mouth and BREATHE.

So she would breathe. Her mind would once again be attacked with the memories.

Now, she was too weak and tired to try to attempt to carry on her little regime again and broke down. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she clenched the side of her bed tightly. She raised herself up so she was seated and looked around.

She realised she was shaking.

A police officer had come in earlier. It had been a friendly looking woman with light blonde hair dressed in uniform. One of the nurses who had been tending to Gabriella had told her Gabriella was in an 'unfit state'. They talked about Gabriella as if she wasn't even there. Gabriella didn't want to be there.

Her mind was re-filled with horrific thoughts about Sharpay, Zeke and Chad. She imagined their still, blood-encrusted bodies. Her mind fast-forwarded to a clear summer's day in the near future at the local cemetery; there she would stand dressed in black as three caskets would sink into the ground. She would cry. Everyone would cry. Then six months later; no one would remember. Just like with Nathan Strong.

The thoughts were too painful to consider.

She wished that she could have some news on her friends. At the same time, she felt like a coward for trying to abandon reality. She couldn't cope with reality but everyone else was. Troy, Taylor... Jason. God, Jason had been amazing.

She continued to cry softly to herself. She half-pitied and half-hated herself.

A moment later, the curtains that surrounded her small cubicle were pulled apart slightly and her mother stepped in; holding two Styrofoam cups.

Gabriella watched her mother calmly walk in and hold a cup out in front of Gabriella for her to take. Gabriella looked at her mother.

Marcie Montez looked like she had aged about twenty years since Gabriella had last seen her; which had been the afternoon before she had headed out to the beach for the wildcat's gathering. Her mother had dark circles under her eyes; her hair was a mess and she was wearing her black, long trench coat over her pyjama bottoms and a burgundy sweater.

The moment she had gotten the call; Marcie Montez's world had collapsed. She had been certain her daughter was at death's door or that something to that dramatic effect had occurred. She was more so scared than most mothers because Gabriella was all she had. Her one and only daughter.

When she had arrived at the hospital; in a state of worry and seen the small hunched figure of her daughter with that traumatised look in her eyes; she realised that Gabriella had been deeply affected by the night's events. What had happened turned Marcie's blood cold. One of the sweetest, most polite and clever students at East High had been responsible for such crimes. Not just of last night but for months before... she had murdered that night on the cliff where Gabriella was... and then continued to befriend Gabriella for months afterwards without anyone being any the wiser. It gave her chills to think her child wasn't safe anywhere anymore. What was a parent to do? How did you protect your child from the world?

Gabriella blinked at the white cup that was being held up before her now and slowly shook her head.

"You're freezing, you need something warm in you, Gabby." Mrs. Montez pursed her lips.

Gabriella turned her head the other way; ashamed as more tears streamed down her cheeks. Mrs. Montez sighed and placed both of the cups onto a side table and sat beside her daughter on the bed. She wrapped her arms around her small frame and hugged her close to herself. Gabriella didn't hug back and hung loosely in her mother's arms.

"Gabby... It's all OK now." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "You're safe. Your friends are safe. They will get better. You must be strong."

Gabriella blinked through her tears but didn't reply.

"Do you hear me?" Her mother nudged her slightly. "Gabriella?"

"Yes..." Gabriella croaked softly. "I do hear you."

Gabriella did hear her mother's words but they had little effect on her. They didn't change the fact that her friends were at death's door. It didn't change the fact that Gabriella's closest 

friend had turned out to be a murderer. Words didn't change anything. The reality of her life had changed a lot; however.

The intimate mother-daughter moment was interrupted by Doctor Feldman. He was a short, stout man in a white doctor's coat with a stethoscope hanging around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. He was in his early fifties with slightly greying hair and warm brown eyes. He stepped into the cubicle and carefully closed the curtains behind him. He instantly had Gabriella and her mother's attention.

Despite the fact that Gabriella was not injured aside from a few scratches here and there; the doctors had wanted to be careful and do a few routine tests.

"Well, it's all good news." Doctor Feldman smiled at the mother and daughter. "There's no need for tears, Miss Montez."

Gabriella blinked at him but didn't have the energy to smile back.

"Your blood samples were normal. The x-ray scans were good." He nodded, looking down at the clipboard. "Your baby is healthy considering you've had quite a night. I would recommend you to our hospital occupational therapy unit however."

Gabriella was barely listening as he detailed everything that was 'normal' about her. When she heard the word 'baby', the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her mother's grip around her tightened. Both Montez women looked up at the doctor with big, wide eyes. Doctor Feldman saw the anxious eyes on him as he looked up from his clipboard and smiled reassuringly.

"Not to worry." He explained. "Occupational therapy is a lot more productive than it sounds. In a delicate situation like yours, Miss Montez, I highly recommend it. Some group sessions with your friends would also benefit all of you. You've had quite a shock to your system tonight."

Gabriella swallowed. The man talked, his lips moved and he seemed to blabber on and yet, he still hadn't gotten to the point.

"You said baby." Mrs. Montez stated; grimacing.

"Oh." Doctor Feldman's expression changed to one of surprise. "I... I certainly did, didn't I?"

He became nervous and looked down at his clipboard again. His eyes scanned over the patient's age. 18. She was just a high school student. It was an unplanned pregnancy. The mother and possibly even the patient had no idea that there was even a baby. He damned himself for his carelessness to the way he had approached the situation. Then again, he was old and pushing towards retirement age; it was the early hours of the morning: what more did anyone expect from him?

"There's a baby?" Gabriella squeaked.

She felt her face grow hot. If there was anything to shock her back to reality; it was that. Her mother's hand tightened over her own. Her mother looked at her; her eyes widening.

"You don't know there's a baby?" Marcie asked her daughter; disbelief ringing in her voice.

"Mom, I've... I've not been with anyone for... for a long time." Gabriella breathed; shaking her head. "It's a mistake."

Despite her own words; a lot was starting to make sense to Gabriella.

"Well, have you had your period?" Her mother snapped; an authoritative tone in her voice. Gabriella began to feel uncomfortable.

"Of course!" She replied; frowning. "I-I have. O-Otherwise wouldn't I know there was a baby?"

Gabriella and her mother's heads snapped back up as they looked enquiringly at the doctor. There was hope in Mrs. Montez's heart. Maybe Gabriella wasn't pregnant. The doctor looked like he needed sleep. He had to have slipped up and made a mistake. That must be it.

Gabriella understood biology. Her body was functioning normally in the non-pregnant way. She was still having her periods and everything else. Yet, on the other hand, she had gained weight and there had been some pregnancy-like symptoms. She was undecided on her own fate.

"I... Well..." Doctor Feldman spluttered; looking from mother to daughter and feeling slightly intimidated. "It's... it's rare b-but sometimes a woman can go through her normal menstrual cycle for the first few months of her pregnancy a-and Gabriella is only six months gone."

"SIX MONTHS?!" Mrs. Montez's head whirled down to her daughter.

Gabriella's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know." She spluttered helplessly.

"We've done x-rays." Doctor Feldman sighed; growing tired. "We've seen inside your stomach. So unless you've eaten a small newborn baby in the last few hours... you're pregnant."

He chuckled a little to himself at his own joke. Gabriella and her mother looked at him with shocked and disgusted expressions on their faces. Doctor Feldman's chuckle turned into a nervous one and then slowly died.

"Heh... I'll-I'll leave you ladies alone." He nodded. "We're going to keep Gabriella in until tomorrow afternoon at the latest; just in case there's any, uh, developments to her situation."

With those last few words, he shuffled out of the cubicle; closing the curtains firmly behind him and breathing a sigh of relief. He needed a cup of coffee. A strong cup of coffee.

"It's Troy's, isn't it?"

Gabriella looked at her mom; frowning. Mrs. Montez looked back at her daughter with pursed lips.

"I... I guess." Gabriella sighed. "I mean..."

"Well, who else has there been?" Mrs. Montez demanded; losing her patience.

Gabriella felt hurt at her mother's snappy attitude.

Mrs. Montez's mind forgot all her worries about her daughter's safety and how happy she was to have Gabriella in front of her in one piece.

Instead, her mind was flashing images of a destroyed future before her. Gabriella's high school diploma, her chances of studying medicine at college... it was all finished. It was finished.

"Mom, I can still do college... I-I just postphone it I guess." Gabriella blinked at her mother; as if reading her mind.

"Oh, you stupid child." Mrs. Montez shook her head in disgust. "You have no idea what you've done."

Gabriella felt tears rush to her eyes again as her mother shrugged her away from her and drifted off into her own thoughts; a serious look on her face.

Marcie Montez had made mistakes in her own life. She had gotten pregnant with an evil man's child and spent the best years of her life catering for a small child as well as herself. That hampered her chances of ever gaining promotions or working for a decent company. The moment Gabriella had become old enough to spend a full day at school; Marcie had gotten back to her feet and it had been a struggle. No one had wanted someone who had dropped out of college and gotten married and had a kid. It took her years to build up a strong resume so that she could seem like a valuable asset to the companies where she applied for jobs.

She shook her head to herself now as she realised that without her even realising it, her own daughter was headed for the same struggle; the same disastrous lifestyle. Naturally, Marcie blamed herself.

She looked down at the figure of her daughter who was softly crying as she hugged her arms around herself.

In the past few months, Marcie hadn't been there for her. She had either been too immersed in her husband's trial or catching up with work as a result of missing it due to the trial. What must have Gabriella gone through?

"Oh, Gabby..." Mrs. Montez's expression softened as she wrapped her daughter in her arms once again and kissed the side of her head gently.

"Mom, i-it's going to be OK, r-right?" Gabriella cried softly. She needed assurance. She had never felt more alone in her life.

"Yes... of course. W-we'll get through this." Marcie sighed sadly. "Just like we've gotten through everything else."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she leaned against her mother. It would be OK... it would be OK... it would be OK...

She repeated that thought to herself over and over again.

That would have to be her new coping mechanism now that her situation had changed.

"You'll have to tell him." Her mother's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

Gabriella's eyes flew open at the idea. There was genuine fear in her eyes and a chill ran down her spine.

She was going to have to talk to Troy. There was a chance that he might become a father in the next few months.

Yet, the thought of confronting him made the world an even scarier place.

Gabriella closed her eyes and tried her breathing exercises again along with repeating the thought of 'It'll be OK... it'll be OK... it'll be OK' over and over again. This time it wasn't working. Her mind was in overload. She tried harder. She tried to picture blank walls too. White clouds. An endless sea. The endless sea. The beach. The bonfire. Kelsi.

"Gabriella!"

Mrs. Montez looked down at her daughter; her eyes widening in horror as Gabriella struggled to breathe. She was hyperventilating or something. She held her daughter firmly by the shoulders and tried to snap her out of that state of mind and from her fit-like state but it was like Gabriella wasn't even hearing her.

"Gabriella!" She pleaded with her daughter; shaking her roughly by the shoulders; half out of fear and half out of love for her. Gabriella was shaking so badly that she was giving her mother the chills, her eyes were firmly closed and her mouth opened and then closed, her chest rose and fell quickly. She fell back onto the bed. Mrs. Montez looked around desperately and then hurried out of the cubicle to find help.

Gabriella lay in the bed, in an odd state; it looked like she was having some kind of epileptic fit. In her mind; the images of the night before flashed before her eyes, then Nathan, then Heinman's Cliff, then her father, then Sharpay, then Troy, then a baby, then the white clouds, the endless sea, the beach, the bonfire, Kelsi, Nathan, then Heinman's Cliff, then her father, then Sharpay, then Troy... She couldn't break the cycle. She couldn't find an image that would restore her back to reality; back to normality. She was caught.

* * *

_**AN**_**: I deliberately left Sharpay and the Evans family out because... I'M MEAN! LOL. Only kidding. Sharpay, Ryan and the Evan's will be in the next chapter, along with Kelsi, Abbii, a very DIFFERENT Gabriella (will she ever be the same again?) and a very, VERY sorry Hank Nielson (not that his 'sorry' means anything to anyone lol). There's 5 chapters to go. The next chapter is called 'The Lies'. Please REVIEW. I need reviews, they fuel me and we all know writers need fuel to run or they can't write... lol seriously, you guys have MADE this story. I'm nothing but a mere vessel, the work is all you guys! I love you! REVIEW!**


	113. The Lies

_**Chapter 104: The Lies**_

Hank Nielson shuffled a few papers on the desk in front of him absentmindedly and then strode over to a peg where his coat had been hung. He anxiously pulled it off and then pulled the coat on up over his shoulder in a hurry and walked to the door of his office.

He looked like a tired, old man. He had just heard the worst news from his secretary. The local hospital had called and the little beach party Kelsi had attended had apparently gone awry. There had been guns and knives involved. Not much had been said of Kelsi's condition but Hank didn't need to hear anything more. He knew his daughter. She was a petite 18 year old teenager who was shy, reserved and quiet. Some damn thug had gotten his hands on her...

As he flung open his office door in a flurry; his expression changed from one of concern to one of surprise.

In front of him stood the tall, intimidating figures of Detective Greensby and the younger Detective Joey Lange. Greensby's piercing blue eyes met Hank's and he grimaced.

"Hank." Detective Lange nodded respectively at him. Hank blinked at them and then got a flustered look on his face.

"I-I can't really talk right now. I-I've just heard the worst news ever a-a-and I need to get to the police station." Hank stated, pushing past them and pulling his coat up properly. He felt Detective Lange's strong hand on his shoulder and turned. There was a grave expression on the two men's faces that struck horror in Hank's heart.

"Hank, there's no easy way to say this." Detective Greensby sighed. "But you're under arrest."

Hank's mouth hung open pathetically as Lange slapped on a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Hank looked, wide-eyed, from one man to the other. These were men he had worked with for years at the Albuquerque police department. Greensby in particular was a good man who had many years of experience in the field and someone Hank at times had looked up to.

Similarly, Detective Greensby found it difficult to arrest a fellow officer but as the more youthful and bashful Detective Lange reminded him; crime was crime and justice had to be carried out.

"I-I... my daughter..." Hank shook his head as if snapping out of his shocked state. "I have to go!"

"She's here, she's at the station and she's fine." Lange snapped impatiently.

"W-what?" Hank looked at Greensby; a questioning look in his eyes. Greensby looked away. He was a tired man; he had spent most of the last night at a lousy dinner party his wife had insisted on throwing which he had only ended up embarrassing her at. Then, getting a 3AM wake-up call from the station to get down there quick had only added to his annoyance. 

When he had heard of what had unfolded, he had felt all his energy be drained from him. Hank was someone he respected on the force.

Greensby was one of the oldest members of the police force and he could still recall Hank's first day on the team. He had been a bright-eyed, enthusiastic and round-faced young man who was very eager to carry out justice but perhaps a little naive when it came to crime-solving. He was a good man. It almost hurt Greensby to tear down the man he had seen slowly lose enthusiasm and soul as the years had passed. Greensby knew that Hank Nielson lived with a cold, uncaring wife whose extravagant and glitzy lifestyle as a model sometimes depressed Hank when he compared his drab life to her colourful one. She, herself, was not satisfied with a simple police officer. She wanted more. This had made Hank feel inadequate and slowly, as the months and years passed by; the shine in his eyes died and the eagerness faded as he succumbed to his wife's taunts that he wasn't really making a difference in the world at all – all he was really, was a paper-pusher who sat behind a desk.

"Your daughter, Kelsi Nielson, was arrested in the earlier hours of this morning and found in possession of a firearm – a gun licensed to you by the Albuquerque police department." Joey Lange stated matter-of-factly as he frowned. "As well as that, she was also in possession of a knife. Both of the weapons had been used on her peers at a beach party. Three of said peers are in a critical state in hospital."

"N-no, K-Kelsi wouldn't..." Hank's eyes widened in fear. He felt his legs give way.

"Hank, you're under arrest for the obstruction of justice." Greensby stated firmly, trying to contain his own emotions. "In the closing months of 2007, your daughter gained access to confidential information from your offices. This has been confirmed by your secretary."

"N-no, I-I mean, sh-she was being bullied- that's the only reason she would do something like that." Hank stated; swallowing hard. "The kids at school, they have an influence over her – you have to understand, I was just protecting my little girl."

"There's plenty of little girls in this world, Hank." Greensby grimaced. "One of those said little girls is in hospital with a stab wound thanks to **your** little girl. Whose protecting that little girl if not us? You know how the system works, Hank. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

Hank shook his head, refusing to take in his superiors words. His handcuffed hands were pulled in close to his chest as he looked around in fear. He was a lost man. A man in denial who was desperately trying to hold onto the one good thing his marriage had bought for him; his one and only daughter. Now, even she was turning into a tainted, corrupted souvenir of a bitter marriage.

"It-it's not...it's not like that." Hank protested; sinking to his knees. Detective Lange quickly swept an arm under one of Hank's armpits and pulled him up to his feet again.

"What was it like then, huh?" Lange asked firmly through gritted teeth. "How about that kid, Nathan Strong? Huh? Did his life mean shit and all to you too? You knew it was your daughter, didn't you?"

Hank heard the words, he felt Lange's hot breath on his neck but he wasn't making any sense of it all. His world was spinning. It was like everything he had known had been swept out from under his feet and now he was falling... falling into the darkness.

"Joey!" Greensby sighed impatiently at Joey Lange's hostility. "Ju-just get him into a cell and get him his lawyer."

Lange looked at Greensby and sighed. He loosened his grip on Hank's shoulder and began to lead Hank down the hallway. Hank blinked back tears. Everything around him was a blur...

The sad thing was; a part deep inside of his subconscious had known the truth. It had known what his mind and logic refused to believe. He had always known Kelsi was not normal. He had always known that she was capable of dark deeds; he had seen that misty-eyed glint in her eyes that gave him chills once too often. He had known in his heart the truth. Yet, being the pathetic specimen of a male that he was... he wouldn't admit it to his mind. He wouldn't because he couldn't. His reality was on tenterhooks as it was; a shaky marriage and wife who hadn't slept in the same bed as him in years... Kelsi was a delusion he had created; a perfect child. Yet, what had he expected of her? She had suffered just as much as he had emotionally, if not more, and with her limited understanding of the world... it was only logical that bitterness would overcome her.

"Abbi Lou..." Hank suddenly recalled in horror. He turned desperately to Lange. "Abbi! What about Abbi?"

"Who?" Lange grimaced at him.

"M-my wife's niece... she's staying at her house... I-I have to call her, she's alone – you can't lock me up." Hank pleaded.

"You get your phone call, you know that." Lange responded coldly as he led Hank down the hallway. Hank stumbled along beside him; a muttering, bumbling, sweating, shaky wreck.

* * *

Kelsi sat in a small darkened room behind an oak desk on a wooden chair. In front of her was an empty chair. She sat calmly with her hands in her lap and looked straight ahead. She knew there was a two-way mirror in front of her. A small smirk crossed her face as she blinked at the window in front of her.

She had never expected the kind of calm she was feeling now to be coursing through her body. Of course, she had thought all of this through and she knew that this is where her actions would lead her. The world was against her and it was only to be expected that she would be persecuted for exacting justice. She was a martyr in her own right. She had made a sacrifice for the greater good and there was no greater feeling than that.

She felt overwhelmed by this new sense of heightened knowledge and insight into the world and her only regret was that she had cloaked her actions with lies rather than just coming out to the world. That way, she might have learnt earlier on how unworthy and tainted Gabriella Montez was.

Yes, as Kelsi Nielson sat alone in that small interrogation room in the early hours of the morning at Albuquerque's police department; she only had one regret: that she should have planned her violent attack more thoroughly and gone through with it a lot sooner in the year.

At that moment, the door was flung open and in strode two faces she knew well from dinner parties her parents had hosted. Detectives Greensby and Lange. She blinked at their stern faces; unfazed.

Detective Lange slammed a thick file with 'KELSI NIELSON' written across it on the table in front of her and shot her a fierce look.

"The lies." He stated firmly. "They end now."

Kelsi blinked from one man to the other and a chilling smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, I couldn't agree more." She replied sincerely.

* * *

_The world was full of beeping, murmuring and humming. It was a dark world._

_She felt confused._

_Where was she?_

_She could taste something bitter in her mouth and it hurt when she tried to swallow. It was a coppery-taste. Blood?_

_Panic-stricken at the thought; her eyes flew open._

It was like the night after prom all over again.

The harsh light of the bright day struck her eyes; making her squint slightly. The room was so white. The bed-sheets were so white. Everything was clean and clear.

She knew right then that she was in hospital.

"Sharpay?"

A blurry male figure stepped into her line of sight.

She blinked once, she blinked twice... but it was no use. He was still blurry. She looked up at him with bleary eyes and a confused expression on her pale face.

"W-what's going on?" She croaked; realising her voice was extremely hoarse.

"You're in hospital." The voice replied back. "Don't you remember, Shar? The beach?"

Sharpay closed her eyes firmly and billions of images scattered before her in her mind. The gun. The knife. The forever-flickering flames of the bonfire. The sounds of the sea as the tide pulled in with waves upon waves crashing over themselves. The screams. Troy's hand pushing down on her stomach... her stomach...

"I was stabbed?" She asked weakly as she opened her eyes again.

This time, her vision was much clearer. Before her stood Ryan. He was still dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing the evening before when he had left the bonfire with Luke. His hair was messy from him constantly running his hands through it which had become a nervous habit of his as he waited for Sharpay to descend from surgery. He looked like he hadn't slept all night; which was true because he hadn't. There was worry in his eyes.

"Yeah..." He confirmed half-heartedly as his eyes scanned her body. "B-But they fixed you up. I-I mean... you lost blood but you're going to be fine to go to LA."

Sharpay swallowed again and felt that taste in her mouth once more. She listened to Ryan as he reminded her about her future, which bought back memories from her past.

"Troy?" She asked instinctively; a worried look crossing her face.

"He's fine." Ryan replied calmly. "There's not a scratch on him. He's been here by your side but he just went to get coffee. I should go call a doctor or mom and dad or something."

"Where are mom and dad?" Sharpay asked.

"The doctor called them out to discuss your condition." Ryan nodded slightly. A look of relief crossed his face. "Y-you're feeling OK, aren't you?"

"O-of course." Sharpay replied; a little startled by his question. She had had a hell of a night and she had been stabbed to top it all off. Ryan's question was a little inappropriate considering the circumstances. However, she wasn't at death's door or anything so she guessed she was fine.

"I-I just..." Ryan shook his head, looking away. "I'm sorry, Sharpay."

Sharpay looked at him with confusion. He looked back at her and she saw a sincerity in his eyes that she rarely saw anymore.

"Last night, wh-when I left... and then mom and dad called me..." Ryan choked up. "I-I should've been there, I should've stayed... I'm sorry."

"Ryan, this isn't your fault." Sharpay grimaced. She was beginning to feel the start of a pounding headache come her way.

"I'm getting ready to accept the World's Worst Brother award whenever you wanna send it my way." He continued. Sharpay smiled a little.

"Ry... please." She sighed. "I'm fine, what-what's done is done. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Chad and Zeke had gunshot wounds but they've been awake for a while now. Chad's mom came back." Ryan informed.

"She did?" Sharpay asked. "What about Mr. Danforth?"

"Out of town on business or something." Ryan shrugged. "And Gabriella's... well, she's... not doing so good. This is where I would ask you to also send me the World's Worst Boyfriend award too."

"What do you mean?" Sharpay's eyes narrowed in concern.

"I-I wanted to see Gabs but she's been placed in the psychiatric unit. Her mom said she's really shook up. She keeps blacking out." Ryan swallowed.

Sharpay felt something sting in her chest and she knew Ryan was feeling it too. Sharpay felt sorry for Gabriella. The things that they had seen last night were enough to break down the strongest person. Ryan, on the other hand, felt guilty. He had parted from Gabriella under pretty harsh terms and now she wasn't in a fit state to see him; it was killing him. Everything that had happened over the last night had made him realise how short and precious life was. In an instant; Kelsi could have murdered them all. In an instant, Sharpay's life could have ended never knowing how much Ryan truly loved her and appreciated her. The first thing his mind had done when he had heard of her injuries was flashback to two days before when Sharpay had entered his room and he had coldly insulted her because he was jealous that everything was going so smoothly in her life. He felt the same way with Gabriella. He knew he had mistreated her and almost losing her last night made him realise how important she was to him; even if he didn't love her she deserved respect.

"A-at least she's physically OK." Sharpay whispered. "I-I mean... that's good, right? She just needs time to come around and she'll be back to her old self."

"I guess..." Ryan agreed half-heartedly.

At that moment, the door to Sharpay's private hospital room flew open and Sharpay smiled a little as she saw Troy standing there; holding a tray with four Styrofoam coffee cups on it. The moment he saw her with her eyes open; he did a small double-take. A big grin erupted across his face.

"If it isn't sleeping beauty..." He grinned at her as he entered. He could feel the tears attacking his eyes. Sharpay smiled sadly at him as he placed the tray in Ryan's hands and wrapped his arms around her gently.

"I missed you." She whispered in his ears.

"I love you." He whispered back. "Y-you have a really bad habit of scaring the crap out of me."

Sharpay chuckled a little as Troy pushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She reached forward and brushed away a tear from his cheek.

"I'm gonna get mom and dad." Ryan informed as he got up from the bed and placed the cups of coffee on a side-table. A moment later; he was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Sharpay asked; searching Troy's eyes intently. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ryan when he told her everyone was doing well. It was more that she realised he took his role as brother as very important and at a time like this he would do anything to prevent her from worrying. It was the same situation with Troy but with him; all she had to do was give him one look in the eye and he would buckle under her stare and spill the truth.

"Chad lost a lot of blood but he's been talking." Troy replied seriously and then smiled a little. "Zeke's... well, he's been talking and walking. He went missing for about half an hour, the nurses were panicking but then they eventually found him in the hospital cafeteria with Jason and Martha – drinking coffee!"

Sharpay laughed at this and felt tears come to her eyes. That was what the night before was supposed to be about. Silly, goofy memories with her greatest, closest friends. It made her feel sick to think that Kelsi was someone she had once placed in the 'friends' category. She was a bitter, hateful person full of spite. She gave Sharpay chills. Sharpay didn't care if she never saw her again – in fact, Sharpay preferred that solution.

"A-and Kelsi?" Sharpay asked. Troy's smile faded.

"The last I heard, she's at the police station." Troy grimaced. "Martha said an officer that interviewed her let slip that Kelsi's dad knew about... about some of the stuff that happened."

Sharpay looked at Troy; a cold look in her eyes. Hank Nielson was a police officer so it made sense to Sharpay that he could intervene in cases and divert attention from Kelsi. At any other time in her life, she would have felt anger.

In fact, if this had been any other year in her life other then senior year; she would have collapsed into a crumbling heap just like Gabriella seemed to have because she would feel hopeless. Yet, the moment Sharpay had opened her eyes that early summer's morning; she had realised something.

She was _thankful _for the harsh, bright sun stinging her eyes.

She was _thankful_ for the bed she was lying in comfortably.

She was _thankful _everyone she loved and cared about was around her and safe.

She was _thankful _for every good moment and every happy memory she was making in her life.

As she realised her own change of attitude, she also felt like she had truly grown as a person. It was a weird realisation to come to. When she had been handed her diploma that sunny afternoon on East High's football field; she had known consciously that a chapter of her life had closed. She had known that the moment she took the diploma in her own hands and walked off the small stage; something about her would have changed. Yet, she never really 

felt 'older' or 'wiser' after the entire graduation process. It was that early morning's day, sitting in a hospital bed with the man she loved that she realised something about her had changed and it was a good change.

"I hope they get her the help she needs." Sharpay pursed her lips.

"I hope they lock her up and throw away the key." Troy grimaced. "You just don't know who to trust sometimes, do you? All the lies she told when she was with us... everything that she put us through... it's nerve-wracking to think about."

Sharpay nodded a little but didn't say anything. Troy's words were making her think back to the past few years and her interactions with Kelsi. She was also remembering Kelsi's words from last night. She had stated that people like Sharpay deserved to die.

"It's not really surprising, though, is it?" Sharpay found herself wondering aloud. "I mean... I've not been the best person to work with at East High's drama department, have I?"

"What?" Troy frowned at her.

"Some of the stuff Kelsi said... it was true." Sharpay swallowed. "I was a bitch. What else did I expect for her to feel for me?"

"It wasn't just about you, Shar." Troy grimaced. "She tried to kill us all."

"I-I know..." Sharpay breathed. "But maybe in my case..." She caught herself before she could finish the sentence. Troy looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Shar, you didn't deserve to be hurt." Troy stated firmly, as if reading her mind. "You had your moments, I'm not gonna lie. You treated a lot of people how they didn't deserve to be treated; Ryan, Gabriella and sometimes even me."

Sharpay looked at him; she felt a queasy sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had always known that her behaviour in the past had been horrible to say the least but to hear Troy admit it too made her feel almost ill. He put his hand around hers and squeezed it tightly.

"You're not that person anymore." He reassured her with a smile. "We all change, don't we?"

Sharpay nodded at this. People did change and she had changed.

"What Kelsi did... it's not something anyone can justify." Troy continued. "She's a hundred times more horrible then you could ever have been. Just... don't blame yourself."

"I won't." She replied honestly. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead as the door of the room re-opened once more.

Mr and Mrs. Evans walked into the room; their eyes wide with worry. Troy gently pulled away from Sharpay as he recognised a family moment was unravelling.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find Gabriella." He announced.

"Tell her 'hi' from me." Sharpay smiled weakly.

Troy nodded in response and headed for the door as Mrs. Evans rushed to Sharpay's bedside; a smile spreading across her face.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed; caressing Sharpay's left cheek with a gentle hand.

"You're turning this into habit, aren't you?" Mr. Evans smiled.

"Yep." Sharpay smiled slightly. "I'm just trying to keep you guys on your toes."

"Oh, God..." Mrs. Evans clutched Sharpay tighter to herself. "I-I can't even believe the night you've had..."

"You're not the only one there." Sharpay sighed. "When am I going home?"

Mrs. Evans exchanged a look with her husband and then sighed. A puzzled look crossed Sharpay's face as she watched her parent's faces.

"Please don't tell me I'm missing my flight because Ryan said-"

"No...no..." Mr. Evans shook his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. "It's... it's nothing like that, princess."

Sharpay watched as her father spoke. He wouldn't meet her eyes. His face was slightly red. It reminded her of a couple of years before when her and Ryan had been sat down by their parents for 'the talk'. She felt worried.

"Mom?" She looked over at her mother, feeling her mother was a much more reliable and easier person to gain information from.

"Well, we've talked with the doctor and... there's been some news." A pained expression crossed her mother's face that exposed wrinkles around the corners of her mouth.

"You've spent a few hours in surgery, you know that, don't you?" Her mother queried. Sharpay nodded in response.

"This... it's hard for me to say, sweetie." Her mother continued. "Especially to you, right now... at your age..."

"Mom, please, you're scaring me." Sharpay grimaced; she felt her heart pound in her chest.

"The knife... it caught you at a strange angle a-and... well.." Her father frowned a little at his own words. "It affected your womb."

"A-affected how?" Sharpay felt scared now.

"Sharpay, you're only eighteen years old." Mrs. Evans pursed her lips, feeling tears in her eyes. "This may not mean much to you right now but you won't be able to conceive."

"Y-you mean... as in babies?" Sharpay's eyes flickered from her mother to her father. She saw a grimace on his face. He looked a cross between upset and angry. Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears; she looked emotional and worried for Sharpay.

"Yes." Her mother replied.

"I can't have children... at all?" Sharpay asked aloud again.

"The doctor's going to discuss more of this with you but no, there's... there's nothing much there for-for the chance of a baby." Her mother sighed.

"The main thing is, you are alive and well." Her father asserted. "That's the focus for now."

Sharpay listened to her two parents as they offered their words of consolation but she barely heard them. What did this news mean to her? She couldn't have children. She wouldn't hold a baby of her own in her own arms. She wouldn't be able to be a mother.

"I... I don't know what this means." Sharpay stated honestly.

She was only 18 years old, like her mother had stated. She was still very young. Children, marriage and settling down were for another time in another life for her right now.

"Oh, I know, baby." Mrs. Evans nodded sympathetically. "But it's like your father said, all of those matters are things to be considered at another time. Right now, I'm just glad you're safe and that's the main thing."

Sharpay swallowed and nodded a little at her parents. Her mother wrapped her arms around a little tighter around her daughter as a contemplative silence fell over the three of them.

* * *

Ryan walked out of the automatic double doors that led out of the hospital. Outside, it was a warm, bright summer's morning. A few ambulances and cars were pulling in. One ambulance had paramedics flinging its doors open and dragging out a stretcher. Ryan sighed as he dug his hand into his jacket pocket and looked around. He watched as the desperate paramedics rushed past him. He could see the small-framed body of a young, blonde-haired girl spread out across the stretcher; Ryan looked away quickly as he realised her white shirt was drenched in blood – the very sight of it made him sick.

He leaned against the brick wall of the hospital and took another deep breath as he got his mind off the unpleasant scene and back onto the wellbeing of his own sister.

Sharpay was alright.

She was healthy.

She was talking.

Everyone else was not in any imminent danger; they were all doing fine and on the road to recovery. Sharpay was also right; Gabriella would come out of this – she was a strong person. She would be back to her normal self. Yes, she would be fine.

"How was she?"

Ryan snapped out of his daze and looked around. He saw a tired looking Luke walking over to him as he slammed the door of his car shut.

"Did you spend all of last night in your car?" Ryan asked; frowning. "I told you to go home, Luke."

Luke smiled a little as he came closer to Ryan. He reached out and straightened one of the collar's on Ryan's jacket. Ryan watched him with a small, tired frown.

"I did but, uh, I couldn't sleep and then of course, the wonderful people at the hospital tell me they can't tell me anything because I'm not a relative..." Luke shrugged; now meeting Ryan's eyes. "So I thought I'd wait for you to update me."

"S-she's awake." Ryan nodded, moving away from Luke as he began to feel uncomfortable at the lack of physical distance between them. Luke seemed to notice and smirked; clearly amused.

"Good to know." Luke nodded; a sincerity in his eyes. "It means I don't have to listen to you damn yourself every two minutes."

"Gabriella's in a bad way... mentally." Ryan grimaced.

Luke watched Ryan as he spoke and a scowl erupted across his face. Gabriella wasn't in any physical danger, she wasn't at death's door and so it bugged Luke that Ryan felt the need to bring her up. It bugged him that she was even on Ryan's mind at all. Luke was done with sharing Ryan. He was done with being the dirty little secret. Walking away from Ryan's friends last night and getting into their car together had felt good for Luke the other night. He had felt in control in the relationship once again and felt as if he and Ryan had progressed and taken a few steps forward.

Now, he knew he couldn't condemn Ryan for being concerned about Gabriella. Ryan was entitled to be worried about his 'friend' because she was in hospital and she had endured a lot. Luke would appear as a jealous, cold-hearted jerk if he flipped at Ryan because of his concern for her. Nonetheless, he felt a sting in his chest as he thought about how unfeeling and inconsiderate Ryan was. He had cheated and played with not just Gabriella's heart – but also Luke's and yet, it seemed like Gabriella's feelings were the only ones that mattered. Luke was the kind of guy who took very few things in life seriously. That was because he lived for the moment and he had never gotten emotionally attached to anyone before. There was Jenna but that was more of a 'devil's advocate' relationship. With Ryan, it was something new, something he couldn't shrug off light-heartedly. It was serious. And that sometimes scared the hell out of Luke.

Luke shook his bitter thoughts concerning Gabriella out of his head and tried to focus on something more positive.

"She'll get over it." Luke shrugged. "So when are we going to talk to your parents? Sharpay's out of the woods so it's not like they're preoccupied with her, right?"

Ryan looked over at Luke and his heart sank.

The night before, Ryan had had the courage and energy to come out to all his friends. Yet, the events of the night had bought a change to him. As he had sat there in agony whilst he considered the prospect of losing a friend or even a sister; he realised that there was so much he regretted about the way he had spent this last year. A lot of those regrets were tied up with his treatment of Gabriella. He was not the heartbreaker guy. He wasn't the scowling and tense young man he saw in the mirror these days. Ryan was realising that the reason for his worries was Luke. The whole prospect of talking to his parents about Luke right now made him feel sick. It was the worst thing he could think to do right now. With one look at Ryan's face; Luke knew this to be true.

"You're... you're not gonna tell them today, are you?" Luke asked; disappointed.

"I can't." Ryan protested weakly. "I-I've..."

"You've lost your balls all of sudden, that's what." Luke snorted, unimpressed. "Well, I guess there's time. I-I mean we've for the whole of this fucking summer and all of next year in Albuquerque. We can tell them. Or they might just walk in on us one night or whatever." Luke shrugged.

"R-right, of course." Ryan agreed with Luke; but he wasn't really agreeing. He was lying. That was the start of when the lies began for him.

That was the moment Ryan realised he was the heartbreaker guy.

Luke had no idea whilst he had been sat with his parent's in that small hospital waiting room; Ryan had discussed his future with his father and in the heat of the moment; a future was painted that wasn't set in Albuquerque and it certainly didn't have any room for Luke.

Luke smiled a little at Ryan and reached forward and brushed a strand of Ryan's hair back. Ryan smiled back weakly.

* * *

"Mrs. Montez?"

Marcie Montez turned around, a nervous glint in her eyes to see the young, athletic figure of Troy Bolton. He shot her a concerned glance and for a moment, Marcie felt slightly embarrassed by her disarrayed state. Her hair was a mess, her clothes stank of disinfectant, her eyes were circled with dark lines and her face was pale.

"Troy." She sighed. "How are you? How is Sharpay?"

"S-she's awake." Troy nodded. "A-and doing really well. Chad and Zeke are fine... everyone's healing."

She smiled politely at him.

"I suppose you'd like to see Gabriella." She sighed.

"If that's cool." Troy smiled sincerely. "I just wanna see how she is; I've checked everyone else..."

Marcie nodded at him and felt tears sting at her eyes. She was in a terrible moral dilemma.

Gabriella had had what was very close to a fit earlier on and in order to get her to a calm state, she had to be forcibly given sedatives. It was a disturbing scene for Marcie to watch as she witnessed a team of nurses hold her struggling doctor down on her bed to be sedated. Since then, Gabriella had been moved up to a psychiatric unit and the doctors had reassured Marcie that in terms of physical well-being, Gabriella and her baby were both absolutely fine. However, the shock of the events as well as the stress and strain that comes with pregnancy had led to a meltdown-like situation for Gabriella. The official term that the doctor had used was severe emotional trauma.

"She's not so good, Troy." She replied honestly and watched as his the light in his eyes extinguished and his face fell. She felt a little bit better inside after seeing his reaction; he was such a mature young boy that despite his uneasy history with Gabriella; he still cared so much for her.

"The doctors have told me she's emotionally traumatised and she'll be in their psychiatric unit for a while." She continued with pursed lips.

"Oh... woah." Troy shook his head. "That-that's insane. I-I mean Gabriella's one of the most level-headed people I know."

"It's not been easy for her, you know." Mrs. Montez stated. "Watching everything unfold and.. and the other business... I guess it took its toll on her."

Troy nodded a little in agreement. He guessed he was just glad that she was safe and in a hospital with her mother at her side. She would get better soon. How long could it take someone to get over something like that, after all?

"O-other business?" Troy asked, frowning in confusion.

Mrs. Montez bit her bottom lip. Now the moral dilemma was rearing its ugly head.

On the one hand, she saw Gabriella laying in her bed; six months pregnant with her future vanishing before her eyes. When she took Gabriella's hands into her own and squeezed it tight, she got no response. Gabriella eyes, although open, had a cloud of mist over them and although she appeared to be looking in the direction of her mother; it was like she wasn't seeing her mother at all. Gabriella could not even speak or blink let alone speak to Troy about this situation.

At the same time, it was Gabriella's duty to inform Troy of the pregnancy because she would have to do so eventually. It wasn't Marcie's duty.

Yet, it was her duty as a mother to look out for her daughter. In a few days, Troy would leave Albuquerque and perhaps he would even board that plane never knowing the existence of his own child. Who knew when Gabriella would return to her old self? Troy needed to know. He was a good guy; he would do the right thing.

"Gabriella... it's emerged that Gabriella is pregnant and the baby is due soon." Mrs. Montez stated quickly. She examined the look on Troy's face. It was one of surprise, disbelief and... confusion?

"I-I..." Troy shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Neither did Gabriella until tonight when the doctor's checked her over." Mrs. Montez sighed sadly. "Troy... I wanted Gabriella to tell you this herself but she is in a very bad state, she doesn't seem to recognise reality anymore and I know you're leaving soon... I just thought I'd let you know."

Troy's eyes widened in horror as Mrs. Montez placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked away from the sincere expression on her face and felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

"I-It's mine?" He asked; still shocked.

"Of course." Mrs. Montez frowned. "I-I know it's a lot to take in b-but you deserve to know."

"How long?" Troy asked, looking back at her. "How many months left?"

"About three..." Mrs. Montez sighed. "All this time she was pregnant and none of us were any of the wiser... I-I guess this day has been one full of revelations."

Troy shrugged Mrs. Montez away from him. In a few seconds, his entire demeanour had changed. In a few seconds, his entire world had changed.

At first, he felt rage and anger course through him. All he saw was Sharpay's face.

How could something from so long ago come back to bite him on the ass like this?

Then he felt trapped. He felt like the walls of the hospital and Mrs. Montez and the doctors and nurses rushing around him were all suffocating him. He needed some air. No. No. He needed to see Gabriella. He had to talk to her.

"I-I need to see Gabby." He stated determinedly. "W-we have to talk."

"She's asleep." Mrs. Montez stated. "And to be honest, sh-she has very bad reactions when she wakes up, I don't feel comfortable waking her."

"I-I have to talk to her." Troy continued, barely hearing Mrs. Montez's words. "I-I mean it's... it's a baby." He shook his head in disbelief. "It's mine?"

Mrs. Montez watched him with a worried expression on her face as he mumbled to himself. He looked scared. He looked like just a little boy.

"Troy... clearly having sex without protection with my baby daughter wasn't your wisest decision." She snapped firmly. "But right now, Gabriella cannot see you. She's in no fit state. You'll have to just live with your actions. You both will."

Troy looked at Mrs. Montez with wide eyes. He seemed to be looking at her but in his mind, he was a thousand miles away. He thought about Gabriella and how she had gained weight. His mind flashed back to that afternoon when they had left school early one afternoon and gone to her house and things had quickly escalated from there in her bedroom. Then he thought about Sharpay. His mind flashed back to slow-dancing with her at Chad and Taylor's New Year's party... to the two of them hiding in the woods together at night over Christmas... to the plans they had made over the last few months of high school for their future... their apartment... that car Sharpay was supposed to buy for him... the fact that one day when he hit the big time in basketball and she graduated from college they would walk down the aisle.. that he would grow old with her...

Now another image disrupted his notions of a happy future. It was a scowling Gabriella, clutching a small bundle in her arms. She strode over to him angrily and the bundle began to shriek and cry.

Troy quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mrs. Montez.

"I'm a dad..." He echoed.

* * *

**AN****: Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Alright, a few things to clear up:**

**1) Toni... woah, nice detective work. You'll just have to wait to see if you're right and considering the fact that Gabriella is in no fit state to speak up for herself, that might take a while!**

2) ChantelVictoriaM, ascii27, secretcastle and to anyone else who noticed that if you're pregnant, you don't have x-rays: I did change that in the second draft of the chapter - I promise! But the second draft was too long so I re-used the first draft, forgetting some possible spelling mistakes as well as that. I'm sorry! THANK YOU so much for pointing it out, you guys really pay attention!

3) SoNotEmo, your parody of 'I Kissed A Girl' for Kelsi's character was hysterical! I hope people on here got to read it.

4) Tayler, I don't know! How do you know Troy gives a speech that ends in 'Once a wildcat, always a wildcat'? I hadn't heard that - please let me know. I haven't heard that. I do know graduation is on the field though because I saw the trailer and the cast was dancing around in robes on a field BUT I did not know that at the time of writing the graduation chapters because the trailer wasn't even out then! I didn't really think much about it, I just graduated myself this year and I know it's summer and it would be a nice setting to have graduation outside... so yeah! LOL!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR BRILLIANT REVIEWS. KEEP THEM COMING! NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING SOON. :

* * *


	114. Invisible

_**Chapter 105: Invisible **_

Her eyes opened in small slits; revealing the pools of icy blue that were her pupils.

She could see a strand of her own bright golden hair sloping down from her forehead and annoyingly prickling at her eyelids.

Instinctively, she tried to raise her left arm and brush it out of the way but quickly realised that her body felt extremely heavy; she struggled to move and eventually gave up.

The world around her was a brilliant white and she seemed to lay on a marshmallow-soft white cloud. She felt at ease and peace... and also confused.

_Was this heaven?_

_Had it worked?_

The stale stench of disinfectant stung her nose as she attempted to sit up; she looked down at the light blue hospital gown that had been put on her and the long, white strip of bandages that ran up her left arm; her from wrist to her elbow.

A look of pain crossed her face as she realised the truth.

_She was still here. This was still the world she knew._

It was a disappointing realisation.

She felt a stinging sensation under the bandages from her wounds and winced as she dragged herself up into a sitting position. She was in a small hospital room with completely bare, cream-coloured walls. Even the desk to the right side of her which sat beside the window was a glorious white. Outside, the brilliantly bright sun shone.

There was also a beeping machine next to her bed with green squiggly lines running across it at a steady pace. She grimaced and looked down at her chest and she was hooked up to it. She yanked off the three electrodes with a frown and hoisted herself out of the bed.

The smooth, marble floor felt cool underneath her bare feet. On a chair beside her bed lay her clothes; she eagerly reached forward with her good arm and picked up the top she had been wearing the night before. It was covered in blood. She tossed it aside in annoyance and grabbed her dark blue, faded denim jeans instead and leaned against the bed as she pulled her legs into them. It took a lot of effort and it was even more difficult to close the button at the top with one hand but she managed. She tried to tuck the flowing gown into her jeans in order to look more presentable; smoothing down the material over her pancake-flat stomach as she did so.

She looked around for her shoes, bending down under the bed and then looking around the rest of the room. They were nowhere to be seen. She sighed and decided she couldn't waste anymore time. She would have to go without her shoes.

She hurried to the door of her room and cautiously opened it; peeking out nervously and looking up and down the hallway for any signs of the men or women in white. She saw an elderly man in slippers and a night-gown walking out of his own hospital room and down the hallway but other than that; the coast seemed clear.

As quickly as she could, she stepped out of the room; clicked the door shut behind her and hurried off in the opposite direction to the old man down the hallway.

As she scurried along, keeping a cautious eye open for signs of anyone who may pose a threat to her; she suddenly heard approaching voices from around the corner which made her jump in surprise and caused her heart to thump wildly in terror. She looked around, wondering whether or not she could make it back to her room quickly enough if she started sprinting in that direction at that exact moment.

It was too late.

A middle-aged man and woman walked around the corner; the man had dark hair that was slightly greying at the sides and the petite woman had short blonde hair. They were both talking quietly with one another with expressions of defeat and tiredness written across their faces. She found herself pressed up against the wall, not daring to breathe as they passed by her; too engulfed in their own conversation and their own world to notice her. An ironic smile spread across her dry, chapped lips as she watched them walk away from her; this was still definitely the world she knew – where she was nothing but invisible to everyone else, where she didn't even matter. Who had she been kidding in thinking anyone would notice little old her as she tried to walk out of that hospital? She was, after all, invisible. Her pain was non-existent to those around her, almost as non-existent as she was. Who could blame her for wanting to leave it all?

Her ears pricked up suddenly as she heard the couple, possibly parents of a patient, mention a name that was engraved onto her own heart.

"This is just so much for Sharpay to handle... for _me_ to handle... She doesn't know what she's lost, she has no idea." The woman was shaking her head, sniffing a little.

"I know, honey." The man nodded, taking his wife into his arms. "But we can't think like this, not today. We've had enough of a rollercoaster ride for one day. We take one problem at a time, right?"

The woman nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks but she didn't speak.

The girl watched them curiously.

"Now, I'm gonna go down to the station." The man stated firmly. "They want us down there, sort things out with this Nielson girl... Goddamn Hank's gonna rot for this; I'm gonna make sure of it."

"OK, honey." His wife responded gently. "I'll stay with the kids."

The man pressed his lips against his wife's forehead, giving her an affectionate kiss before looking up. His eyes caught the girl's.

She had been standing there for too long. She had witnessed too much. She turned, half-blushing, half-terrified and rounded the corner; leaving the parents of Sharpay Evans behind her with her heart furiously pounding against her chest.

As she walked down the hallway, she was barely thinking about being discrete and cautious anymore. Her mind was over-filled as the conversation she had just heard swirled around over and over in her brain.

Hank Nielson... that Nielson girl... They were her family and they were in the police station. That was why she had no visitors... because her family was behind bars. Then again, her mother could have taken a flight out, but she hadn't, had she? Yet, it was still early morning... maybe her mother was on a flight on the way, in a panicked hurry to see her daughter who was in hospital, possibly dying...

The girl bitterly shook those thoughts out of her mind. The idea of her mother racing across the world just to be with her was preposterous. She was as invisible to the woman who had spent 8 hours in labour with her as she was to the rest of the world. The only person she had ever connected with was her older cousin, Kelsi Nielson. Maybe it was because Kelsi and her had a similar outlook on life and that they were as mentally disturbed as one another that they seemed to be able to bear each other... Whatever the reason, Kelsi was her closest confidant. Kelsi was someone who valued her. And to be valued is to exist.

Yet, when she spent time with Kelsi during the odd summer vacation; there was always the same preoccupation in Kelsi's mind. A deep hatred of the world and the 'bad' people within it.

That was where she and Kelsi differed.

Where Kelsi blamed everyone else for her misgivings, Abbi Louise Dawson blamed only herself. Where Kelsi wanted to punish anyone with a life better than her own; Abbi only wanted to befriend them and try to enter their life in the hope that a ray of sunshine might be bought into her own dark, belittled existence. Yet, after years and years of trying; at the age of 15, she felt like she was hopeless. She felt tired and she didn't want to fight against the world anymore. She wanted to lay down and give up. She wanted to see what the next life had in store for her because to her, this life was already hell.

The fact that she had always been so depressed and introverted meant that she couldn't help Kelsi even though she could see herself there was something seriously wrong with her older cousin. She was too weak to help herself let alone help someone as stubborn and set in her ways as Kelsi.

Now, as the conversation she had just heard reverberated in her mind; she thought only one thing: Kelsi had done what she had been talking about doing for years. She had unleashed her real self and hurt the 'bad' people. From what Abbi had heard; she had also hit her main 

target; that blonde girl she saw in the small cardboard box full of pictures in Kelsi's wardrobe... Sharpay Evans. As well as that, now Kelsi was in trouble and so was Uncle Hank. They were going to be locked away.

This thought startled Abbi. She didn't want her cousin to be thrown into a dark, dingy cell. She cared greatly for her despite her flaws and faults because Kelsi was the only person who valued her existence, the only person who made her feel like a human being.

As Abbi walked down the corridor, bare-footed, her eyes fell on the doors on either side of her. They were doors that led to different private hospital rooms for patients. Abbi's eyes widened in surprise as she saw 'Evans, S' written on a small panel underneath 'Room 234' on one of the doors to the right side of her. She looked up and down the clear hallways before hurrying forwards towards the door. She leaned against the cool, oak door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear nothing. Her hands found themselves wrapped around the handle and slowly, she turned it to open the door slightly.

She looked in through the small gap and saw a white hospital room similar to her own. She could see a small hospital bed with white sheets and heard the familiar beeping of a heart monitor. She could only see the top of the bed and saw blonde, wavy hair similar to her own. It was her... _the_ Sharpay Evans... in the flesh.

She felt her heartbeat speed up again as she cautiously opened the door a little more to get a better glimpse. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, why she was delaying herself any longer than she had to by spying on this girl but curiosity had gotten the better of her. She had heard so much about this girl and imagined what she must be like and now she was seeing her...

To her dismay, the door creaked as she opened it wide enough to get a full glimpse of Sharpay Evans.

Unfortunately for Abbi, Sharpay was sitting up in her bed; propped up by pillows and looking out of the window with a wistful look in her eyes. Upon hearing the creak; her head turned sharply to face the door.

In that instant, all of Abbi's preconceptions about Sharpay Evans vanished. The girl looked flushed, with dried tear stains on her cheeks and a sad look in her eyes that almost matched the look Abbi constantly wore. The image of a spoilt, rich brat who sneered and belittled others vanished from Abbi's mind as she blinked at Sharpay.

Sharpay frowned in confusion at the girl and her odd style of dress.

"I'm sorry, are you lost?" She enquired; quickly wiping stray tears off her cheeks.

Abbi felt terrified all over again. She felt her words stick in her own throat and almost choked as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened to you." Abbi apologised; feeling it was the least she could say or do given the circumstances.

Sharpay's eyes now narrowed in a mixture of suspicion and perplexity but she didn't speak.

Abbi slowly walked forward, letting the door close behind her with a soft click. She didn't feel safe standing half-way in the hallways and half-way in the room in case a doctor or nurse passed by and spotted her. Sharpay watched the thin-framed girl as she came closer and noted the bandages on her arm; realising she was a patient also.

"Uh, thank you..?" Sharpay replied uncertainly. "It's really no one's fault, so you don't have to apologise."

"So... so Kelsi didn't hurt you?" Abbi asked hopefully, forgetting who she was speaking to and not realising how much more complicated she was making her own situation.

Sharpay suddenly stiffened as she stared at the strange girl in front of her.

"Who are you?" Sharpay asked through gritted teeth.

Abbi realised she was caught and from the murderous look in Sharpay's eyes; Abbi knew she wasn't going to be able to change the topic of conversation. An atmosphere full of thick tension had settled around the two blonde-haired girls as they faced each other in silence.

"I-I..." Abbi swallowed, cursing herself for getting herself into this predicament. "I'm her cousin, my name is Abbi and I've been staying with her family this week."

Sharpay's eyes widened; Abbi could have sworn she could see fear reflected in them.

"Get out..." Sharpay stated in-between laboured breaths. "G-Get out... get out... Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Abbi jumped in fright at the sudden change of tone in Sharpay's voice. The girl was shaking in anger.

"Please..." Abbi stated, feeling tears sting her eyes. "She's the only family I have who care an-and she's sick... she just needs help – not prison."

Sharpay was no longer listening but looking wildly around the room as if searching for an escape route. She reached over to a small button that lay on the side of her bed near her pillow; it was attached to an electrical cord that led to some electrical outlet behind her bed. Sharpay frantically began to press the button; calling for a nurse or doctor or anyone to come to her aid.

"I-I'm not making excuses for her." Abbi continued desperately. "Kelsi's just-just a jealous person, please... Sharpay."

With those last few words, Abbi realised it was time to go. Sharpay had already alarmed the doctors and nurses and someone would be here shortly. With one last look back at the fragile, blonde-haired 18 year old sitting up in that hospital bed; Abbi turned and hurried out of the room; slamming the door shut behind her.

The moment the girl was gone, Sharpay released a lungful of bottled up air and began to cry. The encounter had left her shaken.

* * *

Chad blinked around the room blearily.

"You like taking those naps, don't you?"

Chad looked to the side of him and saw his mother sitting beside his bed, clasping one of his hands into her own with a sombre expression on her face. He smiled a little.

"Getting shot in the leg makes you tired, I guess." He joked.

"It's OK, you can go back to sleep." Mrs. Danforth nodded, running a gentle hand through the thickness of her son's hair. Chad sighed and looked at her.

"Did Taylor go home?" He asked.

When he had first woken up; he had been heavily under the influence of a morphine drip and hadn't been able to wipe the dreamy smile off his face. Taylor had stood by his bedside, tears stains streaking her cheeks and a wild look in her eyes. She had flung herself on him when he had told her coyly 'hi' and refused to let him go despite his protestations that she was suffocating him. Since then, he had had a doctor continuously check on his condition and nurses coming in every once in a while to poke and prod at him. Taylor had eventually seemed content that Chad was alright and had finally let him drift off to a dreamless sleep. Now, as he awakened to the bright light of what he assumed must be nearly the afternoon; he only saw his mother by his side. Gone were Troy, Martha, Jason and Taylor who had continuously popped in to check on him. He guessed Troy must be with Sharpay and the others had gone home. Maybe Gabriella would come to see him later on though, last time he had heard about her; he had discovered that she was being held in the psychiatric unit. He didn't blame her for being in the condition she was in. He was too weak to feel angry with Kelsi or scream and shout out loud abuse about her but it didn't mean he wasn't thinking it in his head.

"Her parents took her home." His mother nodded.

"Isn't dad here yet?" Chad queried, looking around the room.

"No..." His mother's expression changed to one he didn't recognise and she bowed her head.

"Why not?" Chad asked, looking carefully at his mother.

Mrs. Danforth seemed to suddenly find the bed linen of Chad's bed extremely interesting as she began to pick at it and shrug a little. She was hiding something, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Chad had been shaken up when he had been shot and then waking up in a hospital with all these faces surrounding him had been very disorientating. Seeing his puffy-eyed mother standing to one side sniffing had made Chad thankful to have her there more than anything 

else. He was sick of fighting and feuding with his parents. If anything, he had been missing them. If there was one good thing that had come about as a result of this whole experience, it was the fact that his parents had seemed to welcomed him back into their hearts again and Chad could more than happily live with that.

Now, he was realising that there was a more sinister reason as to why his father wasn't here that threatened to shatter his dreams of living a life that involved a good relationship with his parents.

"Mom?" Chad asked, a little more persistent.

"He's not coming." Mrs. Danforth finally sighed, looking up. There was a tone of bitterness in her voice. It scared Chad.

"Wha-what?" Chad frowned, feeling his face scrunch up in pain. "H-he knew I was shot, r-right? H-he knew i-it was serious.. you told him that, didn't you? Mom?"

"Oh, of course I did!" Mrs. Danforth snapped; becoming teary-eyed again. "Don't you think I haven't been pleading with him for months to... to get over this, t-to live and let leave, Chad?"

Chad blinked at his mother in astonishment. He was speechless.

"Your father and I... these last few years, our relationship has been... rocky at best." Mrs. Danforth pursed her lips. "I-I guess we had an unspoken agreement to stick it out this last year for your sake. We've both had big dreams for you, you know that don't you?"

Chad swallowed, listening but not responding.

"After this... this whole marriage thing, your dad and I... we couldn't see a reason to torture ourselves any further." Mrs. Danforth swallowed hard and looked at Chad. "We're divorcing."

Chad felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. He just stared at his mother, wordlessly.

"Your father isn't interested anymore." She continued; sadness in her eyes. "I called him of course, I might have even exaggerated how serious your injuries were but... he's a stubborn man." A bitter look crossed her face. "He's set in his ways. He won't change his mind, he still feels you've ruined your future a-and your chances and he can't get over that..."

Mrs. Danforth shook her head a little and then reached out and took Chad's hand into her own.

"He's just not thinking straight." She stated. "One day he'll see his mistakes and find it in himself to forgive you, if you can forgive him first, that is."

"Y-you're divorcing because of me?" Chad finally spoke; a whimper in his voice.

"No. No..." Mrs. Danforth frowned. "We stayed together because of you but that wasn't fair on your father or me. All of this has helped all of us... I guess, it's helped us move on."

"A-and dad's not coming?" Chad almost choked on his words. "He hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, Chad." She sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He will come around."

Chad grimaced and turned away from his mother; slipping his hand out of hers as he did.

He had never felt so invisible in his life.

His own mother and father had introduced a dramatic change into his life without even thinking of him and how it would affect him. He could, of course, see that perhaps it was better that his parents were divorcing; his mother made it sound like the lesser of two evils. Nonetheless, he felt like someone had grabbed the small world he lived in like it was a snow globe and violently shook it; turning everything upside down. One thought echoed in his mind: his parents clearly didn't see him as part of the family anymore; why else would they have gone ahead and decided such things without explaining the situation to him first? If he hadn't been injured at all tonight, maybe he would never have found out...

Then there was the other feeling that was burning through him. Anger.

Did his father really care so little for him? He had been shot and still, his father hadn't made a trip out to see him. The fact that his father was a stubborn man was not an excuse. Would he ever be able to forgive him? Chad seethed with anger at the thought of happily hugging his father at a reunion some years in the future; he would never forgive that man.

At that moment, a brunette in a white doctor's coat stepped into Chad's room with a clipboard of his notes and smiled.

"How are we doing today?" She asked.

"Fine." Chad mumbled; aware that he was on the verge of tears.

"When will Chad be able to go home?" Mrs. Danforth asked, springing to her feet.

"Well, he should be released before the end of the week." The doctor nodded determinedly as she approached Chad's beside. She looked down at his bandaged leg and frowned.

"Has the feeling in your leg been restored?" She queried.

"Uh... there's a tingly sensation." Chad shrugged with a small smile.

"Well, you took quite a bullet." The doctor replied. "Walking may become an issue for you, I'm afraid."

"What?" A puzzled look crossed Chad's face. "I-I thought the bullet comes out a-and then I rest and ... and it's all better, right?"

"Well, you'll need physiotherapy. We'll start you on that for a few weeks." She pursed her lips. "We have some great therapists at the hospital gym, we can make you a membership card and you can come down for weekly appointments. That should help to restore you to somewhat of a normal life in terms of mobility."

"He can't walk?" Mrs. Danforth grimaced at the doctor.

"It's not an issue of not being able to walk." The doctor replied, smiling patiently. "It's more that Chad has had quite a shock to the bones in his leg – literally. There are some things he will find difficult in the first few months of recovery. Things like balancing on both legs or jogging, hopping and so forth."

"So he's looking at problems in the long-term?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"I guess you could say that." The doctor nodded a little. "But the extent of the problems shouldn't be exaggerated. It's not life-threatening and your son is a very healthy young man."

"Is... is it basketball-threatening?" Chad asked, almost too scared to.

"I'm sorry but I don't think you'll be hitting the hoops anytime soon." The doctor replied apologetically.

Chad felt his heart race. He saw all his plans of playing basketball as a way to make ends meet with his home with Taylor vanish. _So much for a game plan._

* * *

Abbi sighed a breath of relief as she stepped out of the automatic double doors that were the exit to the hospital. She had made it.

Outside, the sun shone brightly and was at its highest point in the sky. Abbi looked around nervously as she saw an ambulance pulling into the hospital's parking lot. A middle aged woman with a young boy beside her hurried past Abbi at that moment. Abbi decided she needed to hurry up and get a move on to get off hospital grounds as soon as possible; she still stood out too much what with the bandages on her arms, the strangely tucked in hospital gown and the lack of shoes. She turned to head in the other direction of the approaching paramedics who had stepped out of the ambulance now and found herself bumping into a figure that was about a head taller than her. She blinked up at him nervously; he looked slightly annoyed but his expression quickly changed to one of concern.

"Are you OK?" He queried, reaching out and putting a steadying hand on her arm.

"Y-yes." She stammered; looking into his eyes with wide eyes of her own. She was afraid of him. She knew who he was. Ryan Evans. She recognised him from his pictures too.

Ryan recognised her too. She was the patient he had seen them bring in the earlier hours of that morning; the one who had been completely covered in blood.

"OK." Ryan nodded and swiftly moved passed her. Abbi turned and watched him go as he walked over to a row of parked cars. A paramedic's eye caught her own and Abbi immediately turned back in the direction she was going and quickened her pace. She started walking really fast, not daring to look back, and then at half way to the exit of the parking lot; she broke out into a full-on sprint and ran like she had never run before. She could have sworn she had heard someone yell out for her. Yet, the time when she listened to others had long since past. She was beyond help anymore.

* * *

Ryan frowned as he spotted Luke's car. The boy would not quit.

Luke was not eager to leave Ryan alone anytime soon and Ryan knew he only had himself to blame for that. He had been the one who had led Luke on with great promises of having a strong, public relationship. He had even assured Luke that the two of them would talk to his parents and come out fully to everyone. They were promises he couldn't live up to.

He was not the emotionally strong and confident young man who had proudly announced he was gay to his sister and life-long friends at the beach the other night. Why? Because a lot had changed in one night.

His father had talked to him, had made threats to him about how bleak his future was looking without any college qualifications and so forth. Mr Evans, in his fatherly way, had managed to make an impact on his son with his 'motivational words' and had managed to make Ryan believe he knew best. All parents were capable of such manipulative acts, of course. Chad's parents had dragged him out to another town; away from the one he loved and it had only taken a few days for Chad to realise that his parent's did not know best. However, Ryan was not blessed with such foresight and so he took the solution his father offered him.

It was a solution that meant he and Luke could not be together. It was a solution that meant leaving his idea now of a perfect life... for a better future for himself later on. Of course, deep down inside, Ryan wanted to embark on a journey filled with love and discovery with Luke; he wanted to continue finding himself but his father had opened his eyes and made him realise that time was short and that time was money. His father hadn't gained his success by wasting his time with silly 'gap' years. No. His one and only son would be put onto a good, strong path that would lead to a solid and promising future. Ryan decided Luke was worth the sacrifice. Yet, he was too weak to tell Luke the truth because a part of his heart wanted to stay with Luke and wanted to do all the things he was promising Luke he would do.

As Ryan walked towards the car, he recalled what he had just discovered; it was something that he was sure he could exploit for his own benefit. After leaving Sharpay's room, he had met a shattered Troy and he had been informed that Gabriella was pregnant... and Troy was the father. This had horrified Ryan. He had found it hard to take in but from the worried expression in Troy's eyes and the weathered look on his face; Ryan guessed it had been an even greater shock to Troy.

Now, as Ryan stepped out of the hospital; bumping into a few people here and there because he was in such a daze; he had a plan formulating in his mind. It would be something that 

would change the course of his life and many years in the future, he would regret what had happened next when he entered that car with Luke.

At that moment however, without hesitation, he wrenched open the passenger side door and stepped into the car.

"You being here doesn't exactly help things." Ryan remarked; not bothering to say hello.

"I help lots." Luke smirked coyly. "I bought lunch, see?"

He held up a McDonald's take-out bag and a small smile spread across Ryan's lips; Ryan bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling anymore – this was not going to end in smiles, after all.

"Eat." Luke stated; shoving the bag onto his lap as he himself picked up his drink from the dashboard and began to suck on the straw.

Ryan sighed and looked down at the bag in his lap; a pained expression on his face. He considered for a moment of how he was going to talk to Luke about this. He decided to opt for the old band-aid analogy. The best way to rip off a band-aid was to rip it all off at once; not piece by piece.

"Gabriella's pregnant." Ryan blurted; still looking down at the food in front of him.

He heard Luke choke as the Cola got stuck half-way down his throat and then splutter as he gasped for breath. His head whirled around to face Ryan; a look of horror on his face.

"That's... that's not funny." He grimaced.

"Am I laughing?" Ryan replied; fixing Luke with a firm resolve. "It's my baby."

There was a silence in the car as Luke's eyes widened. He looked at Ryan and Ryan looked back at him solemnly without blinking. Luke shook his head as he tossed his unfinished drink out of his open car window.

"That's littering-" Ryan started to say; frowning a little.

"This is BULLSHIT." Luke barked; slamming his hand on the dashboard angrily. "This is exactly the shit I am talking about, you keep treating me like I'm not here, like I-I'm invisible, like you can just come and go. Like you can just tell me whenever it's convenient for you that that fat whore is knocked up with your kid."

Ryan blinked at Luke; swallowing hard.

"I only found out today. Troy told me when they checked Gabriella over... they found out she was pregnant, she didn't know herself." Ryan explained calmly. "I can't abandon my baby, Luke."

Luke's head whirled around to Ryan and a murderous look flitted across his eyes. Before Ryan knew it, Luke had started the car's engine and was pulling out of the parking space and driving out of the hospital parking lot.

"I can't leave, my sister's still here!" Ryan cried. "Stop the car."

"You wanna get out?" Luke growled; the speed of the car increasing as they pulled out onto a main road. "You want out of this car? Out of this relationship?"

"I want out of this car." Ryan responded firmly.

"Well then, be my fucking guest." Luke stated fiercely. "GET OUT!"

Before Ryan knew what was happening, Luke had reached over with one hand and opened the car door just as he swerved around a tight corner and pushed Ryan out. Ryan's eyes widened in horror as he felt gravity leave him and the cool wind whip across his face. He crashed onto the pavement and rolled down it. A moment later, the McDonald's take-out bag came flying out after him; a burger and fries pouring out of it and dropped on his head.

Ryan groaned as he slowly sat up and watched Luke's car speed off down the road.

"Well, he took that well..." He sighed.

He staggered to his feet; picking off bits of lettuce and fries from his hair and jacket and felt a burning pain up and down his right arm.

His only thought was that it was a good thing he was near a hospital. He needed one.

* * *

Troy stared stoically at the vending machine in front of him. He could see a wide variety of candy bars and types of soda on display. He had had every candy bar in that vending machine and drunk at least three cans of different soda. It was his way of delaying his return to Sharpay's room.

Now, as he stared at the drinks and candy before him; his stomach lurched – as if threatening him with the prospect of projectile vomiting if he forced one more thing down his throat.

He sighed and turned away from the machine and looked up the clear corridor. He was merely feet away from Sharpay's room. He needed to talk to her. He had to tell her. He couldn't put it off any longer. He had already told Ryan who had told him that Sharpay needed to know as soon as possible. When Troy had desperately tried to ask Ryan to guesstimate her response; he had given Troy a mere shrug and told him he didn't know because he had never been involved in this kind of situation with Sharpay.

Troy himself was feeling a mixture of emotions. Gabriella was pregnant with what was most certainly his child and right now, she was a wreck. Somehow, the fact that Gabriella was unable to snap out of this daze that she had gotten herself into made Troy feel guiltier. What if she never recovered? What if... what if there were complications with the baby? His baby?

He couldn't leave her. Could he? It wasn't right.

Then there was Sharpay. He couldn't leave her either. Could he? Or would that be the lesser of two evils... Sharpay would recover and once the baby came... he could go back to Sharpay...?

All these thoughts swirled around in his mind, making him somewhat dizzy. A determined look crossed his face as he gathered up the courage to finally face her. He began to walk quickly down the hallway; his hands balled into fists in anticipation.

He knocked on her door; not really understanding why he had knocked. He turned the door handle and stepped in before Sharpay could give him some sort of response.

She was sitting up in bed; propped up by pillows with her head bowed slightly. She was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue and appeared somewhat shaken. She whirled her head around as he walked in and then seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Troy!" She spluttered as he drew nearer to her; she pulled him into a hug against herself. He stiffened against her touch; a remorseful look crossing his eyes as he ran a gentle, comforting hand over her back.

"Are you OK?" He asked; genuine concern in his voice as Sharpay slipped out of his arms and leaned back against the pillows again; sniffing a little as she looked down at the tissue in her hands.

"You won't believe who was in here." She sighed. "Kelsi's cousin."

Troy raised an eyebrow at this piece of information. Although the idea of a family member of Kelsi's coming into contact with Sharpay was shocking; it still didn't shake away the sinking feeling in his stomach or slow down the speed of his racing heart. He was too overcome with his own worries.

"A-and before that, mom and dad... they had news for me-"Sharpay continued; grimacing now.

"What did she want?" Troy asked; frowning. "Kelsi's cousin?"

"I-I don't know." Sharpay shrugged. "I pressed my button and didn't really give her time for a conversation. I-it was just... it was horrible, Troy."

Troy looked at her with a worried look on his face and nodded a little.

"You don't ever have to see that psycho or anyone related to her ever again." He promised. "You're going to be alright, a-and you're going to get past this."

"We both are." Sharpay agreed, looking at him and giving him a strong smile.

"I..." Troy looked away at this and swallowed hard.

Sharpay looked at Troy, concerned as she recognised something was playing on his mind. It was like Troy wasn't seeing her at all anymore, like she was invisible to him because his own vision was too clouded by whatever problem was on his mind.

"I need to talk to you, Shar."

It was then that Sharpay realised something was extremely 'off' about her boyfriend. He had that slouch and that troubled look in his eyes. His entire demeanour gave away that he was greatly weighted down by problems. Now it was her turn to look worried.

"Troy?" She cast a searching look over his face. "You're scaring me, babe."

"I went to see Gabriella." He sighed.

"Oh my God." Sharpay's heart raced. "I-I heard she was bad, b-but she's alright? Isn't she? Oh my God."

Sharpay's head began to spin and her mouth felt extremely dry as new fears travelled through her mind. The way Troy was acting was enough to tell her something serious had happened and he had just been to see Gabriella so it must be related to her. Sharpay didn't think she was strong enough to hear this... she couldn't bear bad news...not today. Her face began to crumble.

"She's not in a good way; the doctor said it'll take time for her to come out of the shock." Troy stated. "But it's nothing serious or-or immediately life-threatening. It's nothing... it's nothing like that."

Sharpay felt the world around her become a little steadier but frowned in confusion.

"Well, th-there's clearly something on your mind, Troy." She grimaced. "I'm not stupid, you know. I can tell when you're preoccupied."

She smiled a little at him but he didn't smile back. He looked back at her with a pained expression on his face.

"It turns out Gabriella is pregnant. She's only got a few months to go a-and the baby is mine... obviously." He sighed.

It was more horrible than he had imagined. Sharpay's mouth opened slowly and then stayed slightly open as she stared at him; her big eyes filling up with tears and her demeanour crumbling.

"Shar..." He reached over and pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

Sharpay couldn't respond. She let out choked sob against his shoulder. She didn't know why she was crying but her heart knew.

She could never understand what she herself had lost until she saw someone else with the one thing she could now no longer have. Now she was seeing it. Now she was understanding it. God, did it hurt.

Yet, she couldn't bear to tell him why she was so overwhelmed by this news. She felt too weak in that moment. Maybe if she had told him; their relationship might run a smoother course and saved them years of turmoil...

As Troy held her shaking, fragile frame against himself; the look of worry remained plastered on his face.

"I... I have to do something." He whispered into her ear; holding her tightly as she continued to cry. "Shar, I can't... I can't abandon this baby."

Sharpay closed her eyes tightly at these words and cried even harder.

"Don't let me go..." She breathed pleadingly, squeezing her arms around him; not daring to open her eyes.

"I won't."

* * *

Abbi held the brick in her hand and grimaced as she surveyed the back door of the Nielson house.

She held up the brick and smashed it against the glass of the door just above the door handle; shattering it into a million shards that flew everywhere. She smiled with satisfaction at the little opening that had now been created that would allow her to put her arm through it. She did exactly that and fumbled around blindly for the key which would be in the lock; her hands brushed against it and she twisted it in its lock. With a glorious click; the back door of the Nielson home slowly creaked open. Abbi quickly stepped into the house; being careful to avoid the shards of glass as she was barefooted.

The minute she stepped in, she found herself in the kitchen. The bowl of half-eaten ice cream that she had been devouring the night before lay on the kitchen table; a melted, chocolatey mess.

A few feet away, near the entrance of the kitchen from the hallway was a large pool of dried blood. Her blood. She grimaced as she walked over to the mess on the floor and a look of pain crossed her face. She looked around for the knife she had used but couldn't find it anywhere. She guessed the paramedics had taken it with them... maybe they used that kind of thing as evidence...? And yet they hadn't bothered to clean up the floor. She grimaced as she picked up a dishcloth from the sink and then got down on all fours and began to scrub at the dried blood. She found it was remarkably easy to clean as it had a slippery feel to it, even after it had been dried for many hours.

When she felt satisfied that the floor was spotless, she tossed the blood-soaked dishcloth into the bin and picked up her plate off the table and put it into the sink. She turned the cold water tap on and grabbed a sponge from the side of the sink and began to wash her plate; careful to 

avoid getting her bandages wet. As she rinsed it free of soap, she placed it back in its original place in a cupboard above her head. Then she turned and looked at the slightly ajar back-door and the pieces of glass scattered everywhere.

She walked over to the bin and from behind it, pulled out a dustpan and brush and then got down to her knees again as she collected all the shards of glass in the dustpan. Just as she was emptying this in the bin after having finished, the silence in the house abruptly ended as the ringing tone of the house phone echoed throughout. Abbi found herself jumping a little in surprise at this. Her heart began to race again as she hurried out of the kitchen and out into the hallway where the phone sat on a table and continued to ring.

She looked at it with a nervous look in her eyes. Her heart was racing again. Yet, the phone continued to ring. She decided she would count to thirty and if the phone still hadn't stopped ringing, she would answer it.

She only counted up to 25 before her nerves got the better of her and she quickly grabbed the phone and held it against her ear.

"Abbi?"

It was Kelsi.

"Kelsi!" Abbi sighed a breath of relief. "I-I... where are you?"

"I'm at the station." Kelsi's voice had no emotion to it. "My dad is here too. They allowed me a phone call."

"Oh... wh-when will you be back?" Abbi asked; grimacing.

"I don't think we will be, Abbi." Kelsi stated in the same tone. Abbi felt tears sting her eyes.

"I-I need you." Abbi pleaded helplessly.

"You have your mom." Kelsi replied without concern. "You'll just go back to her."

"She can't even look after herself, let alone me!" Abbi stated, feeling anger surge through her for the first time that day. "There-there must still be a chance... I mean, you have a right to a trial."

Kelsi gave a cold, chilling laugh on the other end of the phone.

"The shit hit the fan." Kelsi stated coldly. "It's all over. All of it. There's nothing worth defending anymore."

"What about me?" Abbi stated weakly. "I-I can't hold on anymore. Last night got really bad for me."

"You'll be taken care of." Kelsi stated dismissively. "There's nothing more I can do for you. Now, I need you to listen carefully to me, alright?"

"OK..." Abbi replied softly.

Despite the fact that she claimed to be listening, deep inside Abbi's heart was sinking and she was feeling her stomach lurch. The possibility of losing the Nielson's was too much for her. Overwhelmed, she only half-heard what Kelsi was saying.

"They don't have a lot of evidence against me." Kelsi was satying. "Some of the things... they'll have a tough time proving. Like my mom's diet pills, you know, the whole Prom fiasco? You remember that?"

"Y-yeah." Abbi nodded half-heartedly.

"Well, I need you to get upstairs and find those pills and get rid of them. Somewhere far away. Are you listening to be, Abbi?" Kelsi snapped.

"Yes." Abbi replied testily, frowning.

"Also, the box in my wardrobe, the one with my phones, photos and writings – I need you to get rid of it all. Everything." Kelsi informed firmly. "Take them to the dump, burn them, or whatever – just get them as far away from the house as possible. Someone with a search warrant should be there shortly so you need to be quick."

"O-OK..." Abbi agreed, feeling sick now. "Kelsi?"

"What is it, Abbi-Lou?"

"Thanks." Abbi stated. "For nothing."

With those words, Abbi slammed the phone down onto the receiver; anger and betrayal glittering in her eyes.

Kelsi only cared about herself. That much was now apparent to Abbi. It had always been obvious that Kelsi cared very little for anyone who wasn't on her side and Abbi, being the approval-seeking, confidence-lacking little girl that she was had always been on Kelsi's side. She had always agreed with Kelsi even when she personally felt Kelsi was wrong. The reason was because she feared rejection. Rejection was all she had known throughout her entire life but her Uncle Hank and his daughter – they had been one of the first ones to open their hearts and home to her.

Now, feeling numb and heartbroken, Abbi hurried up the stairs and into Mrs. Nielson's bedroom. It was a beautiful room with light pink walls, a vanity mirror and big framed photographs of Mrs. Nielson from her modelling shoots. Abbi reached over to a drawer and yanked it open and sure enough; amongst the lipsticks, eyeliners and other cosmetic items she found a small medicinal bottle. The illegal diet pills her aunt insisted on using to help her maintain her figure. Abbi slammed the drawer shut with the bottle in one hand and then quickly hurried out of the room.

Next, she rounded over to Kelsi's bedroom and headed determinedly to the small wardrobe that stood opposite Kelsi's bed. She flung it open and pushed aside the clothes and shoes; getting down to her knees as she fumbled around. Finally, she came to Kelsi's small cardboard box – her box of treasures. She remembered the first time Kelsi had shared the box and its contents with her; Abbi had felt so privileged. She had been so young, so deluded and so desperate for acceptance.

She picked up the box and took off the lid, placed the bottle inside it and then replaced the lid as she stood up. She caught sight of herself in the mirror opposite the wardrobe; to one side of Kelsi's bed and stopped – slightly alarmed.

Looking back at her was a petite, five foot one blonde with scruffy hair and dark circles underneath her glittering blue eyes. She wore a messy hospital gown that was unflatteringly tucked into her jeans which she could now see had a few spots of blood on them.

She smiled a little at her reflection and placed the box on the bed, then turned back to the wardrobe; her smile widening as she flung it open again.

Ten minutes later, she was delicately stepping down the stairs with the cardboard box tucked under her good arm with a small coy smile on her lips.

She was wearing a short, powder-blue mini dress with a plunging neckline – if the neckline had been any lower, you would've been able to see her bellybutton.

It was a dress that Kelsi often talked about with bitterness in her voice. It was a dress she had wanted to wear to the school's Autumn Musical but of course, her so called friends had dissuaded her from doing so.

Abbi now wore it with pride; she also had matching light blue strapless stilettos. A gold chain hung around her neck; a chain that belonged to Mrs. Nielson as did the dark blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick that Abbi had expertly applied on herself. She had pulled her golden hair up high into a neat bun. She looked like a different person. She almost looked normal. The long bandage across her naked arm, however, gave her away. It was a souvenir... a remnant of who she really was beneath the make-up and the clothes: a scared, uncertain little girl.

She gave one last look at the home which had bought her the only happy memories in her short life before she turned with a deep sigh and walked out of the front door; slamming the door shut behind her. Outside, the sky was a clear blue and the sun still shone.

With a light heart, Abbi stepped out onto the sidewalk; now holding the box out in front of her and walking with a sense of purpose; being careful with her stilettos as they were the kind of shoes she was not used to walking in.

As she walked, for the first time, she felt like she wasn't invisible.

A boy on a skateboard on the road opposite her skidded to a halt and his mouth hung slightly open as she sauntered past him. A look of disbelief crossed her own face at the fact that 

someone had looked at her with something other than a look of pity for once and it had been a boy!

Of course, this did not deter her from her mission.

She kept walking, never tiring, and making heads turn wherever she went.

She had always thought herself capable of being happy, of smiling, of being one of those normal girls who shopped in the mall, giggled with their friends or sipped smoothies at the park on a hot day. Yet, her thoughts and reality had always been two very different things. She had lived a harder life than most girls her age. In fact, she was sure she was the only girl in Albuquerque with a story like her own.

Now, she had been walking for over half an hour and found herself walking along a dirt road on the highway. Her feet were aching and the sun was hot; beating down on her bare arms (almost bare left arm), back and chest. She had always wanted a tan, she mused to herself. Today would be the day she would get it all. Everything she wanted – including eternal peace.

She knew where she was going although to drivers who sped by in their cars; she looked like a beautiful yet extremely lost young girl who looked extremely out of place on the side of the dirt road in an extravagant little designer dress.

Abbi's mind was remembering Kelsi. It was remembering how Kelsi had successfully pushed someone out of her life. A boy. Nathan Strong.

Cutting her wrists hadn't worked. All the other pathetic attempts before it hadn't.

This seemed like the next best thing and she had Kelsi to thank for the idea.

Now, as a mercifully cool breeze whipped past her while she stood; staring down at the abyss before her at the end of Heinman's Cliff with the box held out in front of her; she felt a remarkable calm overcome her; one that she had never known in all her life.

She looked out beyond the small town in front of her and at the horizon in the distance. It looked so beautiful... so peaceful...

"You first." She whispered down to the box of treasures, the box of evidence. She threw it over and watched as the box fell, and fell, and fell... and then... a small thud was heard.

When they would find her, they would find Kelsi's secrets. At least then, her death would be remembered with something significant; with the evidence that would damn Kelsi for the rest of her life. Maybe the papers would write about her.

Without thinking, with a clear mind, she slowly slipped out of the stilettos and put them to one side. Next, she took of the gold chain around her neck and tucked it safely into one of the shoes. The sand beneath her feet was hot. She stared down at the bandages on her left arm and slowly began to tear them off; strip by strip. Her wounds had nowhere healed and 

she felt the stitches begin to rip apart; blood began to seep through her bandages as she yanked them off and tossed them to one side. Blood travelled down her hands, over her fingers and dripped onto the sand. She looked forward, now completely free of the jewellery and the bandages and looked to her future.

She stared out before her and spread her arms.

As she tipped over the edge, she suddenly felt weightless... all the problems and worries that had pulled her down over the years suddenly disappeared and she began to rise up and soar...

_She had always wanted to fly, afterall..._

_It took her a while to realise she wasn't flying._

_It took her a while to realise she was falling._

_And then the world was black._

_And this time, there was no coming back._

* * *

_**AN**_**: SORRY this chapter took so long to finally get here. I had a few issues with getting online, bought a new computer and that bought some technical difficulties. PLEASE let me know what you think about this chapter, I hope no one is angered by the focus placed on Abbi, Kelsi's cousin. I wanted to show a contrast to Kelsi with the character of Abbi, Abbi is someone who has struggled in her life just like Kelsi and has the same feelings and frustrations yet Abbi is on the other end of the extreme - rather than hurting others, she hurts herself. I thought it would be interesting to put Kelsi on the spot when she learns that she was not alone in her 'me against the world' attitude yet where her twisted mind set out to punish others for the way she felt, her cousin forgave others. I know it's a big gamble introducing a big character like Abbi and expecting the readers to relate to her, etc but it was something I'd been planning for a looong time now. I hope I did her justice and would LOVE to hear your feedback so drop me a review!**


	115. The Good Guys

This chapter is dedicated to MELI and JORDIN for their persistence. It is also dedicated to every one of you who came back to this story after a whole month of me not updating! THANKS!

* * *

_**Chapter 106: The Good Guys**_

Detective Joey Lange gritted his teeth to contain his anger. He put his two palms flat out on the smooth surface of the table in front of him and looked across it to meet the unfazed eyes of Kelsi Nielson.

"You really are a piece of work." He uttered; a strangely indifferent tone to his voice. "For an 18 year old, you're going to have an impressive resume."

Kelsi merely blinked back at him; a stoic expression on her face. It was an expression that was now haunting Joey Lange's dreams. He had never come across a more difficult, persistent criminal in all his life. Due to her young age, he wasn't allowed to be the hardball he would usually be when he interrogated suspects but now he was seeing that the good cop routine wasn't working. The girl sitting before him had nerves of steel; that much was apparent. She didn't cry, she didn't tremble and she never gave away an expression that might reveal fear, uncertainty or even regret. She had a stiff resolve and he was now determined to break it.

"Of course..." He continued, swallowing. "A record like yours won't really impress inmates. You could've been Jack the Ripper and they'd still make your life hell." He leaned forward now, his eyes glinting cruelly. "They normally treat younger prisoners like currency. Trade them for drugs, favours... sexual favours..."

He examined Kelsi's face closely as he spoke because he was sure she would exhibit some sign of emotion... maybe even an uncomfortable twitch. A thin smile spread across Kelsi Nielson's lips as she locked her eyes on the detective's.

"My lawyer isn't present; this conversation isn't being taped..." She smirked indefinitely now. "So tell me again, why are you talking to me?"

Lange grimaced and looked away; slamming his hands on the table as he did. Kelsi didn't so much as bat an eyelid at this.

At that moment, as if Kelsi had been anticipating this; the door opened and in strode a tall dark-haired woman in her early forties holding two steaming Styrofoam cups. The minute her eyes met Lange's; a look of displeasure crossed her face.

"What's going on here?" She asked sternly as she strode in.

"Nothing." Lange sighed; getting up from the table.

"Mr. Lange was just telling me of all the exciting things I have to look forward to in prison." Kelsi stated; she wasn't smiling but there was a glint in her eyes. "Like rape."

Lange grimaced at Kelsi and it suddenly dawned on him that he really hated her. It wasn't just the usual dislike he had of the suspects that trudged in and out of the station – hating them was obligatory to a certain extent because they had committed a crime. This was a different kind of hate; a more concentrated type. He personally loathed her. He didn't like her at all... there was something about her personality, about her face that made him instantly dislike her. That was when he made another realisation. This girl was evil and he was getting sucked into her little web of deceit and hatred by letting her frustrate him and emotionally affect him. He was becoming unprofessional.

"I think you better leave." The lawyer glared. "Harassing my client certainly isn't going to do you any favours in court, Mr. Lange!"

Lange half-rolled his eyes as he headed for the door. Kelsi watched as he slammed the door behind him and the smile returned to her lips. She loved having people to play with... and here she had been worried her games were over.

Lange stepped out into the hallway and ran the back of his hand over his forehead; feeling the dampness of sweat. Heading towards him down the hallway was Detective Greensby; wearing a grim expression on his face and carrying a brown file in his hand.

"Please tell me we have news on this cousin." Lange stated, exasperated. "The lawyer's trying to push the trial date forward and I'm worrying here that we're not going to have enough time to sort out the evidence. I-I mean, we're sitting on a goldmine of crimes here... we just need the proof. I want her committed for every single one."

"So do I, Joey, so do I." Greensby sighed; stopping at Lange's side.

"So where is this cousin?" He asked eagerly. "I want to question her as soon as possible."

"That, uh, might prove difficult." Greensby stated gravely. "She's dead, suicide off Heinman's Cliff."

Lange's mouth hung open in shock.

"The, uh, coroner's report details the time of death to yesterday afternoon. A hitchhiker spotted the body last night." Greensby continued as he looked through the notes in the brown folder.

"Shit." Lange grimaced. "Haven't these hospitals ever heard of putting people on suicide watch?"

"Well, don't count your losses just yet." Greensby replied, taking out a photograph from the file. "Looks like Abbi Louise Dawson left a legacy behind her."

Lange looked down at the photograph; frowning. His frown soon turned into an expression of surprise.

"Those are..." Lange shook his head.

"You got your goldmine, kid." Greensby smiled a little. "And now you got your proof."

* * *

"This is what I really want, sis."

Ryan stood in his sister's bedroom for what would be the last time. Sharpay was laid out in her bed, propped up by an assortment of pink pillows with the duvet pulled up to her chest. Her hair was dishevelled and she had dark bags under her eyes.

Ryan stood before her, looking at the vanity mirror opposite her bed and straightening the grey tie around his neck. His darker hair was slicked back over his head and he was wearing a neat black suit. Sharpay was watching him with a concerned expression on her face. Ryan caught the worried look in her eyes in the mirror and sighed; turning around to face her.

"I'm going to miss you, you know." He smiled a little and moved forwards towards her bed. He bent down and kissed the side of her head and a small smile broke out on her face.

"I just..." Sharpay looked at him. "What about Luke? What happened to taking a year out to decide what to do? I-I mean, this feels a little sudden."

"Shar, I've already told you, I'm happy." Ryan smiled widely to demonstrate his point. "While your worry for me is touching, I think you need to focus on yourself right now."

"Did you talk to mom and dad about Luke?" Sharpay asked; ignoring his last comment.

There was a beat where Ryan looked away and the confident look on his face was shattered.

"No. There was... no need." He replied. "And there's no need for you to tell them either."

"What changed?" Sharpay asked; grimacing.

"I had nothing, Shar." Ryan stated; frowning. "You've got success waiting for you out there, you know you have. Everyone else at school; they've all got these plans and I had nothing. I was lost a-and dad, he threw me a lifeboat. I'd be stupid not to take this."

Sharpay listened carefully and a sceptical look crossed her face. Ryan grimaced at the look on Sharpay's face.

"I know you had these dreams that you would leave Albuquerque before me and-and be mom and dad's golden kid..." Ryan shook his head. "But why can't you be happy for me?"

"Ryan, that's-that's not what this is about at all." Sharpay replied, looking shocked.

"I-I know." Ryan sighed apologetically. "It's just... you might not get what changed but the key thing is... something did change and this is what I want. That's the end of it."

Sharpay looked at her twin brother standing before her; a mature, grown young man in an expensive, sharp suit. She had never felt this proud and this sad all in one moment. She felt her eyes filling up with tears.

"I can't believe you're going..." She managed to squeak out as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ryan looked surprised slightly at her response but sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too, sis." He whispered into her ear; holding her tight. "You just... just promise me you'll get better and have the time of your life in LA. Promise me."

"I promise." Sharpay mumbled as he pulled out of the hug. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Look at us." Sharpay sniffed after a while. "All grown up."

A small smile crossed Ryan's face. "I know. Who'd have guessed?"

"Ryan, sweetie!"

Their mother's voice called up the stairs.

"Your taxi's here!"

"I'll be right down!" Ryan shouted back and then turned and looked back at Sharpay.

"Call me when you land?" Sharpay enquired.

"Of course." Ryan smiled and placed one last kiss on his sister's forehead before jumping off the bed and heading out of the room. Sharpay watched him disappear down the stairs and then sighed, resting her head against the pillows and closing her eyes. She could feel a burning sensation in her eyes and she had a killer headache to top it all off.

A moment later, she heard a soft knocking on her door. She sat up, opening her eyes to look; expecting Ryan to have returned for one last hug but found instead; a very tired, dishevelled looking Troy standing there instead. She pursed her lips as he looked at her expectantly.

"We... we have to talk." He sighed heavily.

"I know." Sharpay whispered back. "Close the door behind you."

Troy stepped into the bedroom, feeling a little awkward, and slowly clicked the door closed behind him. The two found themselves face to face. Then there was silence.

* * *

Gabriella Montez sat on the leather couch with a blanket over her lap and the remote control in hand. In front of her, the TV played out images of some commercial for shampoo. Gabriella's eyes had a glazed-over look to them; they did not seem to be concentrating on the TV or even watching it. Instead, it was as if her mind was in another place altogether.

A worried looking Mrs. Montez stood at the entrance of the living room and watched her pregnant teenage daughter from afar.

The cold, complacent look in Gabriella's eyes, the stiff upper lip, the sobriety on her face... it all confirmed to Mrs. Montez what the doctor had already told her; Gabriella was only in the room in body only; her mind in itself was on another plane somewhere...

The shock of everything Gabriella had experienced had left her with an inability to distinguish between reality and her own imagination, her own dreams and her own nightmares.

Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter now and wondered what it was that Gabriella was seeing in that mind of hers. Was she re-living the horrendous night she and her friends had had on the beach with Kelsi Nielson? Or maybe she was having those nightmares again, the ones where she kept imagining herself on that cliff the night Nathan Strong died...

Whatever it was, it made Mrs. Montez uncomfortable. There sat her one and only daughter, her only child who was stuck inside her own mind because she wasn't strong enough to deal with the horrors that she had encountered... and she, the mother, could do nothing to comfort her child. All she could do was act on the doctor's orders and make sure Gabriella lived a healthy life, went to regular therapy sessions and check-ups for herself and the baby and give Gabriella time. That was what it was, after all. It was just a matter of time. That was the hope Mrs. Montez lived on now. The hope that in a month, maybe even two months time; she and a fully alive Gabriella would look back to these times as the bad memories of their past.

Mrs. Montez moved into the room now and delicately perched herself beside her daughter. She tried to force a smile on her face and make normal conversation. Normality, given the circumstances, would be the best thing for Gabriella, after all...

"So, Ryan is leaving today." Mrs. Montez beamed. "Can you believe it? He's going to be a big stockbroker or something, I guess. I just never expected Ryan to have that business streak in him."

Gabriella didn't blink. If she had heard her mother, she didn't show it. Her eyes were still trained on the TV. There was silence between the mother and daughter as Mrs. Montez looked at her daughter with a sad expression on her face. The only sound was Gabriella's gradual breathing.

"I wish..." Mrs. Montez sighed, looking wistfully at her daughter. She felt almost too afraid to say something for fear of saying the wrong thing. Then, at the same time, she felt the need to speak. All the silence in the house and having an almost virtual zombie for a daughter was painful for her.

"I wish you could talk to me about this." Mrs. Montez admitted as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you, Gabriella. I want to be your support system. I want us to get through this. We've got hard months ahead of us. We can do this. I just – I miss you."

Gabriella continued to stare unblinkingly at the TV before her as yet another commercial for Neutragena products flashed across the screen. Mrs. Montez began to weep.

* * *

Detective Lange sipped the hot coffee in his Styrofoam cup as he watched Kelsi Nielson walk past him in the hallway with her lawyer by her side. The teenage girl wore an unfazed look on her face. She might as well have been taking a stroll through the park for all the emotion she showed. It made Lange sick to the stomach.

"Come on." Detective Greensby appeared behind Lange, holding a file in his hand. "Now's your chance to get her."

"She doesn't know about her cousin, does she?" Lange asked, taking another sip from his cup and watching as Kelsi and the lawyer stepped into a conference room; closing the door behind them.

"No, I got them to hold off on the news." Greensby shrugged. "I figured you'd want the element of surprise on this one."

"Yeah, well..." Lange nodded a little. "I figure if anything'll shock her, get a real reaction from her... it should be this."

With that, Lange strode forward, tossing his empty cup into a nearby bin and then heading for the door of the conference room with the file in hand.

The moment he stepped into the small room, he felt Kelsi's piercing eyes on him. She was seated at the table opposite him with her lawyer by her side. Lange shot her a steely-eyed look and she returned it with a look of serenity on her own face; amusement flickered in her eyes. He moved towards the tape recorder and clicked it on, then slammed the file down in front of Kelsi. Immediately, Kelsi's lawyer reached forward for it whilst Kelsi continued to stare at Lange; as if trying to unnerve him.

"Oh, it's not for you." Lange grimaced. "It's what Miss Nielson needs to see."

Kelsi frowned at this as did her lawyer. The two stared at him with confused expressions on their faces. Lange smiled a little as he pulled out a chair and sat down on it, facing the two women now.

"Go ahead, Miss Nielson." He stated invitingly, gesturing to the file. "Open it and tell me what you see, just so we can get it on tape."

Kelsi smiled a little at Lange as she reached forward tentatively and took hold of the file. She flipped it open, keeping her eyes trained on Lange. He gave her a cool, calm look back. Her eyes flickered down at the file in front of her. The expression on her face immediately changed to one that seemed to satisfy Lange.

Inside the file were photos upon photos. They were pictures of a crime scene. No, not a crime scene. A death scene. Kelsi recognised the location. It was Heinman's Cliff, of course. She recognised the girl. It was Abbi, of course. She recognised the powder-blue dress that clung to her dead cousins body. She recognised the box of pills, photographs and phone cards that lay drowning in her cousins blood.

She felt something tug at her heart. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This..." She tried to speak, frowning. "No."

"If you could please speak up, Kelsi?" Lange asked, leaning forward as if straining to hear. The lawyer shot him a vicious look.

"It's my cousin. Abbi."

"Abbi." Lange smiled. "Oh, yes. A suicide off Heinman's Cliff. It's kind of ironic don't you think? Almost poetic. I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that where you ended the life of your first victim?"

Kelsi didn't respond. She continued to sift through the photos. There were close-ups of Abbi's body. One photograph was a close up of Abbi's arm; which was covered in scars. There was another which was a photograph of a bottle of pills. The pills that Kelsi had used on Sharpay. Then there were photographs of the photographs Kelsi had stored in the box; the pictures of Sharpay she had maliciously drawn on; the other images of Gabriella which revealed Kelsi's intimate fascination with the girl.

Yet, what struck Kelsi the most was the one photograph which was a close up of her cousin's face. Her eyes were closed. Her golden hair lay sprawled out around her, some of it was soaked in her own blood. Her eyelids were purple. Her face was so pale and smudged with mascara. Her lips were an icy blue.

"Your cousin died yesterday, Kelsi." Lange stated firmly as Kelsi continued to look at the images in disbelief. "She took a box of evidence with her. This evidence... it's going to damn you. You're going to get yours. Your cousin, she was one of the good guys, see?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Kelsi spat, her head shooting up. Lange grimaced back at her.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, Nielson." He replied coldly. "See, you think you have the whole world figured out and no one has you pinned, but you're wrong. You don't know the first thing about the world or the people out there – maybe if you did, you wouldn't think it all revolves around you."

Kelsi blinked at him, tears stinging at her eyes as she did so. She didn't even realise the pain that she was feeling. She just felt overwhelmed. She just felt angry. She wanted to shout. She wanted to scream. She wanted to grieve. The hot, frustrated tears began to run down her cheeks as she glared at Lange.

"That's exactly why you're dangerous and a threat to society." Lange continued; his tone remained firm and unsympathetic. "You're not the hero your delusions tell you you are. You're just a sick, sick girl. And me? I'm one of the good guys. It's my job to keep savages like you away from people because you can't be trusted. You are the bad one here, Miss. Nielson and you will spend the rest of your life with nothing else but that knowledge."

"That's enough!" Kelsi's lawyer snapped. The woman got to her feet; there was an angry look in her eyes. Lange nodded a little at her and stood up. Kelsi bowed her head as the tears kept coming. She let out a small, stifled sob.

"I'll see you in court." Lange stated.

With that, Detective Lange turned on his heels and left the room; leaving behind a broken Kelsi and one very pissed off lawyer.

As he stepped out into the hallways again, he felt a wave of exhaustion come over him. He hadn't realised how much this case was taking out of him. He let out a large breath of air and then wiped away the dampness from his forehead with the back of his hand. It was just another day and another job. With that, he made his way down the hallway and turned a corner; disappearing out of sight.

* * *

"It's a cane. An old man cane."

"No!" Taylor frowned. "I-it's not."

Taylor stepped forward, holding a cane out in front of her with a nervous look in her eyes. Before her, seated on his hospital bed, was a dissatisfied Chad. He shot a disgusted look at Taylor.

"Don't lie to me, Tay." He grumbled. "It's an old man cane. I'm using an old man cane. God, my life really is over."

Taylor smiled a little as she placed the cane in her husband's hand.

"You're not an old man." She assured. "This is... it's just temporary. You'll be the king of hoops again in no time."

As Taylor spoke, she busied herself with straightening out Chad's hospital bed so as to avoid looking at him in the eyes. Chad noticed this deliberate body language and a sad look crossed his face.

"You can say it, you know." He spoke softly.

Taylor stopped what she was doing and frowned, looking at him. "Say what?"

"Well, this isn't exactly what you dreamed about, is it?" Chad shrugged. "You could've been going off to college like everyone else and partied through the next few months. I-I married you an-and I made promises I can't keep anymore. You're going to spend your time worrying about me... and thinking about-about how you ruined your life..."

Chad seemed to pained to continue and shook his head as if to get rid of the thoughts. Taylor's eyes began to fill with tears and she reached out and took Chad's hand into her own.

"Baby, those vows we made..." She smiled. "They work two-way. I am there for you, to love you in sickness and in health, right?"

"Heh, the guy who put that part in there was smart, huh?" Chad smiled a little. Taylor giggled a little.

"I'm not stupid, Chad." She sighed. "I knew the commitment I was making. Maybe these next few months will be hard, paying the rent on our new place... getting a job... but... you just have to know, my life is perfect when I'm with you, baby."

Chad looked at her and felt himself choking up. For the first time, he was feeling the impact of what being married really meant. Here was Taylor, she was with him – she was stuck with him. That was how he saw it. Yet, she was willingly by his side despite their marriage and she was committed to him. That, for him, wasn't just Taylor being a good wife. It was Taylor conforming she was just as madly in love with him as he was with her. With that much love on their side, maybe they could get through this after all...

"So, me, you and the old man cane are now officially free to go home." Taylor smiled. "Our home."

"Good." Chad smiled back, kissing her on the lips. "Because I'm really getting sick of this hospital stink. I need a shower."

"You sure you can take a shower by yourself?" Taylor pouted. "I mean, what if you fall... or trip... you're just in a very vulnerable situation right now."

"Hmm..." Chad pretended to think this over, smirking as he got the hint. "I guess I could use a hot nurse in there, looking out for me..."

Taylor grimaced and lightly batted his shoulder in annoyance.

"Hey, I'd just be doing it for my health!" Chad chuckled.

"Ah-hem!"

Chad and Taylor stopped their playful banter at the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to look up. Standing at the end of Chad's cubicle and looking rather uncomfortable was Luke; he was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"Hey, uh, I'm sorry to interrupt... I'm Luke, we, uh, we met-"

"I remember you." Taylor interrupted; never taking her eyes off him.

"Oh, good." Luke nodded. "Uh, I was just wondering, did they move Sharpay or-or what? I need to talk to Ryan."

Taylor and Chad exchanged a look.

"Man, Sharpay was discharged yesterday." Chad informed, giving Luke a strange look.

"Oh." Luke's expression changed to one of surprise. "R-right. I-I, uh, I couldn't get through to Ryan's cell so... yeah. I'll uh-" Luke turned to leave as Taylor interrupted him.

"Well, of course you couldn't get through to Ryan's cell." Taylor frowned. "He's probably already boarded his flight."

Luke stopped dead in his tracks. As his eyes scanned Taylor and Chad's faces; both of whom were regarding him with strange looks on their faces; he felt a light-headed.

"W-what?" He managed to breathe out.

"Ryan is going to New York to work with his father; he has a year's placement as an intern." Chad spoke, frowning at Luke. "He and his dad should've left for the airport about... half an hour ago or something."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mind flashed back to only 12 hours before when Ryan had told him that Gabriella Montez was pregnant with his baby and therefore, they couldn't come out as a couple to his parents. He had reacted badly to that and decided that he had had enough of being Ryan Evan's bitch. However, only twelve hours of being apart from Ryan had proved to be torture. He had found himself wanting to talk to Ryan, wanting to see him... hold him. That was why he had tried to call him. When he couldn't get through, he had just assumed that Ryan was still upset at being thrown out of a moving car... it hadn't been Luke's finest hour, he had to admit. Now, as he stood here receiving this new information; the world he knew seemed to crumble around him.

"No." Luke shook his head, shocked. "He-he wouldn't leave Gabriella. I-I mean, the baby. Gabriella is pregnant, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Chad shrugged.

"Ryan made it clear he was interested in you, not Gabby." Taylor grimaced. "Why would he not want to leave her?"

"The baby... it's not his, is it?" Luke stated dryly as the truth hit home.

"What?" Taylor's eyes widened. "He told you that?!"

"It's Troy's." Chad shook his head. "Ryan wouldn't say that, dude."

"You don't know Ryan Evans." Luke replied coolly. "Thanks for all your help. It's, uh, been a real eye-opener for sure."

With that, Luke turned on his heels and quickly walked out of the hospital with his hands clenched into fists; he bit down hard on his tongue to stop himself from crying out loud as the tears stung his eyes.

As he stepped out into the broad daylight outside the hospital; the tears began to stream hot and freely down his cheeks.

The interesting thing was, Luke did not feel sorry for himself, he didn't even pity himself. He had played his cards throughout high school as the bad boy of Beauchaum High. He had done far worse things to girls in his time and he had broken hearts in ways a lot crueller than this. Maybe this was karma being the bitch it was and coming to bite him back in the ass?

Then again, Luke knew what Ryan was. He was The Little Boy Lost. He didn't have direction in his life. He didn't understand a lot about himself or the people around himself. In so many ways, Ryan was naive. It was partly that innocence and ignorance in Ryan that had attracted Luke to him; the boy had intrigued him and reeled him in. Luke had always been the one in control in relationships, he had always been the one who took and took; whether it was sexual or emotional – he always took and he never gave. With Ryan, the roles had become reversed without Luke even realising that the normal dominance and power he wielded in a relationship was slipping away. Instead, he was the one doing the chasing and the giving. Luke knew what Ryan was. Ryan wasn't a malicious, cold-hearted bastard like Luke himself was. Ryan didn't get off on other people's misery and pain like Luke often did. Ryan was a coward. He had never had any intention of coming out about his bisexuality to his parents, he was the Little Boy Lost who decided to follow in his father's footsteps but at the same time, he was the boy who didn't want to disappoint anyone – he didn't want to disappoint Luke which is why he let Luke believe a lie.

Even though Luke knew all this, it still hurt. He still felt abandoned. At that moment, he looked up at the cloudless, clear blue sky and watched as an aeroplane soared out in the distance; a hundred miles away.

* * *

The atmosphere in Sharpay Evans' bedroom was thick with tension. Troy was seated on the end of Sharpay's bed and looking down at his hands; a dark look on his face. Sharpay was resting with her back propped up by an assortment of pillows and looking out of the window to the clear blue sky. At that moment, in the distance, a jumbo jet aeroplane could be seen making its way towards, what appeared to be, the sun. A small smile crossed Sharpay's face at the sight.

"That..." She spoke up, gesturing with her head. "That'll be us tomorrow. Flying away..."

Troy looked up out of the window in the direction Sharpay was and a wistful look built up in his eyes but he didn't smile. His face seemed to stiffen. Sharpay watched with worry at Troy continued to unblinkingly stare.

"So, um, did you-uh, did you finish all of your packing?" Sharpay asked. "I... Mom's been helping me. Oh, God, I hope my tickets still in my drawers and mom didn't pack it too..."

Sharpay frowned at this thought and pulled back her duvet and slowly climbed out of bed; straining a little as she did. Troy's gaze fell on her and a look of shame crossed his face.

"Shar..." He spoke up softly.

Sharpay seemed too preoccupied with the tickets and her own thoughts to hear him. Or maybe she had heard him but her heart hadn't wanted to hear what was coming next. She pulled open the sock drawer which was empty except for a passport with a ticket slipped inside it. She picked it up and turned back to face Troy; forcing a smile on her face and hoping that by smiling she could stop the thudding in her heart and the lurching in her stomach because she knew they were signs her body was giving her to prepare her for what Troy was going to say.

"Look at that." Sharpay forced a small chuckle. "Mom didn't pack them away."

Troy's eyes met Sharpay's; the stoic look in his eyes made the smile on her lips freeze.

Troy didn't want to be cold. He didn't want to be the bad guy. He had spent every waking and sleeping moment worrying about Sharpay and Gabriella. He hadn't had a moments peace since Mrs. Montez had told him he was going to be a father. It changed everything. He loved Sharpay. His heart ached when he thought about how badly the universe seemed to have screwed him over. Here he was, on the path to a wonderful life by playing basketball for a team he'd always dreamed of with the girl he'd always dreamed of. Yet, fate couldn't let his life run a smooth course. That was what was destroying him. He had been so close to having perfection. He had been so close... and now he was so far away. He felt tortured. He had quickly realised that he could drive himself insane with thinking 'What if...' and that he needed to snap out of it and think of a game plan.

The truth was simple. He loved Sharpay. That was the truth of it. He couldn't leave a broken Gabriella when she was pregnant with his child. That was the truth of it.

Sharpay could go to Los Angeles and he would rejoin her there when Gabriella had the baby. He would. This wasn't the end of their relationship. Far from it. Yet, he knew Sharpay had planned LA for months, he had even been planning the future with her... and for her to have to accept something like this... well, it would take a miracle.

"It's my baby, Sharpay." Troy stated; a pleading tone in his voice as he broke the silence.

Sharpay seemed to stiffen at this and her entire demeanour changed. A cold look crossed her face.

"But it's not your girlfriend!" She snapped.

Troy seemed to flinch at this but nodded resignedly at this.

"You're right... but does that change the fact that my baby is my responsibility?" He asked her, his eyes focusing on her now.

Sharpay swallowed hard but found that she had nothing to say. She realised she was shaking now. She was afraid. She was so afraid of losing him. She had been clinging on the hope of leaving Albuquerque, leaving behind all the bad memories and taking the good ones with her... he was the good memories. She needed her boyfriend. She needed him more than ever now as she was heading out into the big wide world alone. It was this fear of losing him that made her reactions hostile now.

"Gabriella is... she's so damaged and broken right now." Troy explained patiently, realising he was stepping out onto delicate ground with Sharpay. " I... I have a part to play in all of that a-and I can't abandon her."

These words pierced Sharpay's heart and a glint of pain flickered across her eyes.

"She's damaged and broken?" She queried him, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, was Gabriella the only one at the beach that night? Was she the one who got stabbed-"

"I know! I know... you've... you've had to be strong a-and you've suffered, Shar." Troy interrupted, shaking his head. "But you can't hold that against me for the rest of your life."

"So Gabriella can hold it against you but I can't?"

"Gabriella's not even in a fit state to even say my name right now and you know that." Troy swallowed. "She's not holding anything against me. I got myself into this; it's my baby a-and I have to do something about that. I mean, what would you do?"

Sharpay shot her boyfriend an incredulous look at the fact that he be stupid enough to ask her such a question.

"I would've used a CONDOM, Troy." She shot back spitefully.

Troy sighed in response to this as if to admit defeat and got to his feet. He moved closer to her and looked her in the eyes.

"I can't just leave." He told her. She was his girlfriend. She was the girl he shared everything with. She was the one who listened and understood. He understood he was asking for her to accept a lot but the entire course of the conversation was leading towards an argument that neither one of them was going to win.

"But you can leave me?" Sharpay queried, her voice cracking. Troy put an hand on her arm and kissed her forehead; feeling tears sting his eyes. Sharpay closed her eyes and tears slid down her cheeks. Troy looked into her face as her mascara began to run, at her long lashes and her closed eyes...

"If I leave Gabriella alone in her time of need, Shar, then I'm not the guy you fell in love with." He spoke softly. "That's not who I am."

Sharpay's eyes opened slowly and looked directly into Troy's.

"I know." She choked, an almost bitter tone in her voice. "You've always had to be the good guy."

"I love you, Sharpay." Troy stated determinedly. "This doesn't have to change us, or anything... once the baby is born, we-we can still be in LA, together."

"No..." Sharpay shook her head sadly. "I-I'm losing you right now a-and I know, if I get on that plane alone tomorrow; I'll lose you for good."

"No!" Troy shook his head; grimacing. "You're acting like I don't have a say in this. I love you, damn it. I will always love you. I won't let you lose me."

More tears spilled down Sharpay's cheeks as she listened to her boyfriend make promises she knew he couldn't keep. A baby would change everything. It would change his world. If Troy couldn't leave behind a pregnant Gabriella now, then how was he going to leave behind a living, breathing mini-version of him? She knew he wouldn't. He was just too naive and too much of a fool to realise it now, but she was right.

"I'll come back to you... I'll come back for you, I promise." Troy continued to plead.

"I know you'll want to come back..." Sharpay stated, feeling her heart wrench with every breath she took. "But you won't be able to."

"No... you-you're wrong." Troy frowned as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You need to go now... because you've got dreams, baby. Your dreams can't wait for me. But-but I'll come, I'll come... a few months is all it'll take... but I will come."

"You won't." Sharpay shook her head. It was killing her having to admit the reality to herself but she knew that was the truth.

"Shar..." Troy held her closer to him, their noses now touching, she could feel his hot breath on her face, he could feel her shivering next to him.

"It's now or never." She breathed. "You choose."

With that, she slid out of his arms and manoeuvred around her bed and then left her room. He heard her hurry down the stairs. He looked down, trying to push back his tears.

* * *

**AN: The final chapter _'Your Dreams Can't Wait For Me' _is up next...! I can't believe this story is finally over. _ Am I the only one feeling emotional? _I wrote the first chapter to this story in August 2007, not it's September 2008! One fantastic year with the Wildcats as they graduated, went to prom and everything. But it's not over yet. Sequel is RIGHT around the corner. Also, one month 'til HSM3 which is full of Troyella lol so if you go see it, you'll have to forget my story entirely. I hope I've done the HSM series justice with this story is all I can say. Thank you guys SO much for every single review. Do you know how much you guys contributed to this story? Well, lemme tell you, it was a LOT. Without your feedback, I would have no motivation to write. So thank you, thank you, thank you and please, lemme know what you think of this chapter and how you think it'll all end. Review!**

* * *


	116. Your Dreams Can't Wait For Me

_**Chapter 107: Your Dreams Can't Wait For Me**_

Mrs. Evans frowned as she took a sip from her cup of coffee; she made a face as she realised the coffee was cold. She got up from the breakfast table and tipped the cup's contents into the sink. She turned back to face the breakfast table as she heard the click-clacking of her daughter's high heels.

Sharpay Evans stepped into the kitchen dressed extravagantly in tight, shiny blue leather pants with a light blue rhinestone-encrusted belt, a baby blue tank top with a lilac scarf casually draped around her neck and big, dark sunglasses resting in her hair. Her long, golden hair lay open and wavy at her shoulders. She dragged a suitcase with wheels to the kitchen door and then propped it up against the wall before turning to her mother.

Mrs. Evans watched her daughter with a small smile on her face. She was a grown, independent and strong woman. Despite everything that had happened to her this last week – not to mention that past year altogether – here she was, dressed to impress and determined as ever to go out into the big world and chase down her dreams. Of course, Mrs. Evans also knew how to read her daughter like a book. Despite her confident walk and daring dress sense; she could see the dark circles under her daughter's eyes and how pale her face was. These were tell-tale signs that reminded the mother that her daughter had recently been through a traumatising experience which had left her with a stab wound and internal damage that could never be repaired. Yet, as Mrs. Evans watched her now; she could confidently say she was proud of her daughter. She was proud of this human being she had bought into the world and she was very proud of the road Sharpay was on. It was a good road. Her child had a good head on her shoulders. That was what was important.

"All set, dear?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"As set as can be." Sharpay replied, pursing her lips.

Mrs. Evans put the cup down in the sink and moved closer to her daughter. As was a mother's way, she instinctively reached forward to straighten the silk scarf around her daughter's neck. Sharpay gave a small smile; although happiness still twinkled in her eyes.

"I will miss you, mom." Sharpay breathed.

"Oh, sweetie." Mrs. Evans smiled up at her daughter and then pulled her into a hug as she felt tears sting at her eyes. "I'm going to miss you too. My girl. My little, little Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled as she consoled her mother and for a moment, as her mother held her, she felt the weight of her problems lift. Only for a moment. It was a good moment.

"Why don't you go to New York for a while?" Sharpay asked, pulling out of her mother's arms. "Spend some time with dad and Ryan?"

"I'm fine here." Mrs. Evans smiled.

"I just... I hate the thought of you sitting here every night... alone." Sharpay frowned. Mrs. Evans chuckled at this.

"Oh, goodness!" Mrs. Evans shook her head, smirking. "I'm not an invalid yet, I'll be fine. I have my own life too, you know!"

"I guess." Sharpay sighed, smiling a little.

"Do you have time for breakfast?" Mrs. Evans asked. "One last meal with your mommy?"

Sharpay opened her mouth to reply but at that moment, the honking of a car coming from outside cut her off.

"I guess not." Mrs. Evans answered for her. "That's your taxi?"

"Yeah." Sharpay smiled. "I'll call you when I land, mom."

"Good." Mrs. Evans nodded. Sharpay walked out into the hallway, pulling her suitcase behind her. Out in the hallway, four more suitcases stood stacked by the front door.

"Have you, um, heard from Troy?"

The moment Mrs. Evans uttered that question; she knew it was a mistake. Sharpay had confided everything that had happened to her mother; the whole deal with Gabriella Montez and the unexpected pregnancy and Troy's admirable yet heartbreaking decision to support Gabriella. Sharpay had spent much of the night before crying and trying to make sense of it all. Now, as Mrs. Evans watched Sharpay turn back to face her; she saw a resigned look on her daughters face that she rarely ever saw – a look of defeat, a look that meant 'I'm giving up.'

"He's made his choices." Sharpay frowned and then shrugged. "Like he said, my dreams can't wait for him. And no... he hasn't called."

With that, Sharpay pulled open the front door and a burly, short man in his thirties from the taxi company greeted her. Sharpay gestured over to the luggage and he quickly rushed over to pick up a suitcase and carry it to the trunk of his car. Mrs. Evans reached out and touched her daughter's shoulder. Sharpay turned and gave her mother one last, emotional hug.

"This is good for you, Sharpay." Mrs. Evans whispered in her daughter's ear. "The best thing for you right now is to move on so you can heal. This year has been difficult to take at best. I'm so proud of you."

"I know, mom." Sharpay nodded as she slid out from her mother's arms. Tears glinted in her eyes. She pulled down her sunglasses to hide them. She turned as the taxi driver slammed the trunk down and looked at her expectantly. Without turning to look back, for fear that she might break out into tears, Sharpay stepped out of her house and headed straight for the car. The driver held open the door for her, smiling dutifully as Sharpay stepped in. A moment later, he was in the driver's seat and re-igniting the engine. Sharpay turned and looked out of the window of the car to see her mother, standing in her dressing gown in open doorway of their house with her slightly messy blonde hair and a lost look on her face; watching her.

Mrs. Evans put on a brave smile on her face and waved as the car pulled out of their driveway and the almost ghostly-pale face of her daughter stared back at her. The moment the car turned the corner at the end of their street and her daughter was no longer in her line of sight; Mrs. Evans broke down into a fit of tears there in the doorway of her home for all the neighbours to see.

* * *

"So she's... she's still not talking."

"No." Mrs. Montez sniffed a little. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

She and Troy Bolton were seated in the Montez's kitchen at the breakfast table opposite one another. Troy had stopped by to check on Gabriella and just to make sure everything was OK. He felt quite lost. He didn't really know what to do with himself. Gabriella's mom seemed to find him a source of comfort. Troy couldn't imagine what life must have become for her. Gabriella was completely mute. When she needed to do something, like go to the bathroom; she was perfectly well to get up and go. When she had finished eating, she was perfectly well to get up and return her plate to the sink in the kitchen. Yet, when she was being engaged in conversation or asked a question; there was no response and there was no sign that Gabriella was even seeing the person communicating with her let alone hearing them.

"The, uh, the doctors say she's having lapses of, um, memory – like, like a record. Her mind's stuck on something... she keeps seeing it. She's not seeing reality anymore. She just..." Mrs. Montez grimaced. "God, she just sits there... sometimes I just want to get up and shake her and scream at her to wake up!"

Mrs. Montez began to sob. Troy watched her break down with a pained look on his face. A part of him felt for Mrs. Montez and wanted to help her with her pain. Yet, his mind was too preoccupied. There was only one thing on his mind. Sharpay.

"I... I'm sorry." Troy sighed. "I'm here to help, you know that."

"I know, Troy." Mrs. Montez nodded. "You're a good person."

Troy smiled a little, feeling uncomfortable at this as it made him recall the conversation in Sharpay's bedroom where Sharpay had told him he had always needed to be 'the good guy.' He slowly started to get up from the table.

"Listen, Mrs. Montez, thank you for the coffee." He said sincerely. "I-I just remembered, I've got things to do... I'll, I'll be back."

Mrs. Montez nodded and dabbed at her eyes with the tissue as Troy hurried out of the backdoor. The minute he stepped foot outside, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of the back of his jeans pocket as he made his way out of the Montez's house and onto the sidewalk. The display on his cell phone alerted him to a new text message. It was from Taylor.

_"__Hey Troy, Chad and I just wanted to tell you to drop by our new place. The Danforths have officially moved in!"_

Troy sighed a little and turned firmly on his heels to walk in the opposite direction; deciding he would take Taylor up on that offer.

Inside, Troy's mind was exploding. His heart was racing. He was feeling sick to the pit of his stomach. He was also feeling slightly dizzy. All this was overwhelming him. The reason why he felt like this was because of Sharpay. A sense of urgency reverberated in his mind as if he was forgetting something important. He knew exactly what his body was trying to tell him. He knew exactly what he was yearning for. He was wanting her. He was experiencing the withdrawal symptoms. Right now, he was feeling like he was in overload because this was the crucial hour. He knew right now she would be making her way to the airport. He knew right now she was slipping away from him. Right now, he was losing her. So, yes, his mind and body were driving him crazy. He was restless. That was why he couldn't sit at the Montez's breakfast table and hold Mrs. Montez's hand and comfort her. He just didn't have the patience at that moment. He couldn't take all of this. A part of him still believed a miracle would happen. That maybe he would wake up and there he would be, by Sharpay's side, holding her hand as an air steward gave them their complimentary peanuts or something lame like that. Yet, it was happening. It was reality. Now, he was waking up to the prospect of losing her and it was shocking him to the core.

He broke out into a jog, the jog turned into a full on sprint and soon, he found himself running like crazy; desperate to get to where he was heading; desperate to get away from his own haunting thoughts. Desperate.

* * *

Sharpay sat on the dark-red leather chair in the departures lounge with a sombre expression on her face. In her lap sat a magazine that was flipped open to a page with a picture of the Jonas Brothers. Sharpay was hardly concentrating on the magazine, however. She was sat facing the runways. She could see the towering, lean and mean figures of planes as they landed. She watched as a Boeing took off on a runway that was further away. It soared up into the air; propelling itself higher and higher.

Sharpay watched it rise up into the clear blue sky; a misty look coming over her eyes. All of a sudden she was realising what a big step this was for her. In less than forty minutes, she would be the one sitting inside one those planes as it took her away from the town she had known and loved all her life. A part of her couldn't wait to get away. Everything in Albuquerque reminded her of the horrible things that had happened to her that year; all her memories of hanging out at the mall as she and the girls chose their prom dresses, or driving past the church where Taylor and Chad had been married, or the hospital, the police station, the cliff at Heinman's... God, even the high school reminded her of Kelsi Neilson. It reminded her of Sergio Montez. It reminded her of Troy and heartbreak. It was all connected. All of those things. Her mother had been right. She did need to get away. She needed to go to a new town where no one knew her and no one knew her history; where the common places like the mall weren't tainted with bad memories. She needed a fresh start.

What was killing her was that starting over was always a scary experience. Yet, she had never ever imagined starting over without Troy so she had never been scared. She had always expected him to be there. She had taken him for granted. Now, she was going out into the unknown and as exciting as that was; it also scared the hell out of her. She was uncertain and her own insecurities scared her. She wished Troy was there. She cursed everything that had happened that year and all the events that led to Troy sleeping with Gabriella. She wished she could turn back the clock. She wished she could do something. Anything.

Yet, here she was, sitting in a busy, rushed airport departures lounge, staring out at the big, wide world with tears stinging at her eyes; helpless and alone.

"Well, well... look who it is!"

Well, almost alone. Sharpay turned her head in the direction of the voice and grimaced.

"If it isn't Sharpay Evans herself."

Standing a few feet away from Sharpay on three-inch high black stilettos was Jenna. Her sleek, black hair was cropped short with bangs and she wore heavy eyeliner. She was dressed in a black leather mini-skirt with a black vest top and held her plane tickets in one hand. In the other, she was dragging a small suitcase with wheels behind her. She sauntered over to Sharpay now; a big smile spreading across her lips. Sharpay almost hated to admit it; but Jenna looked good – really good.

"Please don't tell me you're going to LA." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Oh, please." Jenna rolled her eyes this time as she sat down beside Sharpay. "LA is passé, Evans. No, I've got a modelling contract which means Italy, here I come. I'm just dropping by LA for a quick meeting before I jet out again."

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at this.

"So, where's your bitch boy?" Jenna queried, looking around. "Let me guess, you've got him fetching you coffee, right? Ah, East High boys are so easy to use."

Sharpay frowned at this; her upper lip stiffening and looked down at her magazine again. Jenna noticed the change in her demeanour and a small, sly smile crept across her lips as a malicious glint passed through her eyes.

"Well, well." Jenna smirked. "I guess Sharpay Evans doesn't want her high school crush slowing her down when she's out in LA. Once a maneater..."

"It's nothing like that." Sharpay snapped; irritated now. "It's nothing you would understand. Just... don't talk to me. I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, but I've had such a hard year." Jenna pouted. "I think you know a little something about that."

Sharpay opened her mouth angrily to respond but was at that moment, cut off as something caught her attention out of the corner of her eyes.

"Jason?!"

Jenna's head turned in the direction Sharpay was looking. Jason was walking over to the two of them; holding a passport in one hand with a backpack slung over his other shoulder. He was smiling.

"What the fuck is this?" Jenna groaned. "An East High reunion?"

Sharpay ignored her and got to her feet; pulling Jason into a tight hug as he approached. He smiled and hugged her back. Sharpay was so relieved to see a friendly face.

"Hey." Jason smiled. "I had no idea our flights were the same."

"I had no idea you were going to LA!" Sharpay stated; nudging him playfully. "Why didn't you say?"

"Well, uh, 'cos I'm not." Jason shrugged. "I had a direct flight to Germany but at the last minute there was problem with the tickets so now I've got to go to LAX and take a connecting flight from there to Berlin. It's a bitch, it adds four hours to my flight."

"It's great!" Sharpay smiled, hugging Jason again.

"Absolutely wonderful." Jenna added sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

As Sharpay eased her embrace on Jason, a concerned look flickered across his face.

"So, Troy's not..." He asked softly. Sharpay grimaced as her worries returned to her once more. She shrugged a little and then turned and sat down again. Jason sat down beside her.

The three teenagers sat there in silence, watching the planes come and go on the runway as Sharpay had similarly been doing so earlier.

"It's weird but we're ... we're kind of adults now." Jason smiled a little at the thought.

"The world is our oyster. Well, my oyster. I don't like to share." Jenna nodded, smiling a little as she continued to look out.

"Yeah..." Sharpay sighed. "Adults with oysters and responsibilities and problems... It's great."

The three fell silent as they reflected on this.

* * *

Taylor sat on the end of the armchair and wrapped her arms around her husband who was seated on the seat of the armchair. He smiled up at her and hugged her back.

"It might not be a work of art but this is our home, right?" Taylor smiled.

"You bet it is." Chad smiled back and kissed her.

"We're really gonna do this." Taylor stated; feeling giddy. Chad laughed.

The two of them were seated in a small living room that featured one armchair, where they were both seated, with a TV on a table opposite them. The rest of the room was oddly bare and the double windows had no curtains. A flower-printed wall paper encircled the small room and added a home-y feel.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, we have guests!" Taylor's eyes widened as she jumped off the chair. "I'll get it!"

She hurried out of the room excitedly and Chad chuckled as he watched her go.

"Yeah, you'll have to get it because I can't." Chad sighed. He grimaced as he looked down at his leg and then at the walking cane resting beside the armchair. A look of disgust crossed his face.

"Oh, my God – Troy?!"

Taylor's eyes widened as she flung open the front door to see a very red-faced and sweaty Troy Bolton standing there. He was breathing extremely heavily and now clutched his side in pain as he nodded to Taylor.

"I-I ran here." He huffed.

"From where, a marathon?!" Taylor asked incredulously. "Get inside."

She pulled Troy into the house as he continued to wheeze.

"Who is it, baby?" Chad's voice called out.

"It's Troy!" She smiled back. "He was so excited to see our new place, he ran all the way from his home."

"A-actually, I was at Gabriella's." Troy corrected. "Can I, uh, - water?"

"Oh, sure." Taylor nodded. "Go see Chad, I'll get you something."

Troy nodded and walked into the living room.

"Hey man." Chad smirked. "Take a seat."

Troy looked around the bare room and then back at Chad who sat on the one armchair opposite him; grinning. Troy managed a small smile.

"Taylor forgot to mention I needed to bring my own chair." Troy responded, leaning against the wall.

"You been hitting the hoops?" Chad asked, taking in his dishevelled appearance.

"No." Taylor answered, walking in with a glass of water and handing it to Troy. "He's been running around. I guess with the price of fuel these days, it's a smart move."

"That's me, energy efficient." Troy sighed as he gulped down the water.

"So, did you work out when you'll see Sharpay?" Taylor asked, sitting down beside Chad again.

"No... I-I told her to go... that I needed to stay... I guess she left." Troy choked up as he finished his sentence. He sighed, bowing his head. Chad and Taylor looked at him; concerned.

"What do you mean, she left?" Chad asked. "You let her leave without sorting this out?"

"There-there's nothing to sort." Troy replied; feeling frustrated. "She needs to go to LA, she needs to do her thing. I'm the one who messed up so I'm the one who has to stay behind and deal with it. I-I can't make her wait for me, it's not fair. Besides, she doesn't believe that I'll come back to her."

"Do you believe it?" Taylor asked.

"I love her." Troy replied firmly. "Hell, I-I wanted to marry her. I love her and I want her but I can't blame her for not coming around to this idea."

"You really are an idiot." Taylor stated through gritted teeth. She got to her feet and yanked off her wedding ring; approaching Troy as she did.

"What?"

"Right now, you put the girl of your dreams on a plane so you could stay here and have a baby with your ex a-and you can't see why she's not coming around to this idea?" Taylor shook her head. "She's going to be terrified that she's losing you Troy."

"Man, you can't let her leave town without letting her know how you feel." Chad grimaced. "Life's too short. You got to go there and let her know she's not gonna lose you."

"H-How?" Troy shook his head. "I've told her, I-"

"Then show her." Taylor snapped. With that, she took Troy's hand into her own and put her wedding ring inside it.

"Go give her the Christmas gift that's been long overdue." Taylor smiled a little. "Chad told me everything."

Troy gave a sidelong glance at Chad who smiled smoothly.

"Can't keep secrets from my woman." He shrugged.

Troy looked down at the ring and then at the expectant faces of his friends. He felt overwhelmed again as the possibility of getting Sharpay back came back to life.

"But-but she's going to be at the airport, I mean, how – what do I do?!" He spluttered; feeling panicked.

"Well, first of all, you give me that glass because we only have two of those right now." Taylor smirked; taking it out of his hands. "And then you start running again, Troy."

Troy blinked at Taylor; not fully understanding.

"Run, damn it, Bolton!" Taylor snapped, making Troy jump.

With that, he broke out into a sprint again and raced out of the living room. A moment later, the front door slammed shut and he was gone. The house fell silent again. Taylor sighed and turned to her husband; frowning a little.

"Oh, I knew I should've asked him to take off his shoes." She shook her head, pointing down at the carpet. "He's left all these mud stains..."

"Maybe we could get a little welcome mat or something." Chad mused, smiling.

"Hmm, maybe." Taylor murmured as she leaned down and kissed her husband.

"You realise you're now sharing your wedding ring with Sharpay Evans?" Chad chuckled.

"Shut up and kiss me." Taylor groaned. "I don't want to think about it."

Chad laughed and pulled her down onto his lap. The two continued kissing.

* * *

Troy was running. He was running so fast that he could hear the thudding of his heart in his ears. He could barely breathe. His lungs felt like they were about to explode. His arms and legs and back ached. Yet, he kept running; his feet kept hitting the pavement. He kept going. The world around him seemed to dissolve away. His hand was firmly closed around the ring. It was his driving force now.

He didn't know what he would say when he saw her.

He didn't think he had the words.

He just couldn't let her leave thinking this was the end of them. He couldn't let her leave without physically showing her how much she meant to him. He knew he had to get there. He knew he was running a race against time. If she got on that plane alone without hearing his piece; then the damage would be done. No amount of phone calls would ever convince her that what he said was what he meant. He knew he had to show her what was in his heart because right now, what he was showing her was his commitment to another girl; not to her.

This was his one and only chance and he damned well hated himself for leaving it so late. He hated himself for not waking up to this sooner. He hated that he was running out of time. He had tried her cell phone but it was switched off. This only scared him more. What if he was too late? No. No. He couldn't think like that. Her flight didn't leave until 10.45AM. It was 10.30AM. Flights always had delays. They never took off on time.

God, he couldn't lose her, he couldn't...

This was the thought that ran through his mind as he stepped out into the street. He was too preoccupied. He didn't notice the sleek black car that raced around the corner. He didn't notice it until he found himself in the middle of the street with it heading straight for him. His eyes widened. He held out his hands before him as an almost pathetic attempt to push the car away as it came towards him. He closed his eyes; his heart beating furiously in his chest as he waited for the impact-

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCH!!_

He took a deep intake of breath; expecting a collision.

His eyes firmly shut.

His heart still racing.

That's when he realised that he wasn't feeling pain. He wasn't feeling anything. Nothing had collided with him. He was still on his feet. He was still standing in the middle of the street with the bright sun pounding down on him.

"What are you, a fucking IDIOT?!"

The car door pulled open as the angry driver stepped out.

Troy breathed hard as he looked down to see the bumper of the car was merely an inch away from his shaking, quivering legs.

He had just had an extremely close call.

"For fucks sake, Bolton. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Troy looked up, feeling slightly light-headed to see the driver of the car. It was a very pissed off Luke. He looked different from the other times that Troy had seen him. He no longer had that distinctive glint in his eyes. His face was a lot more pale and it looked like he had fallen asleep in the clothes he was wearing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Luke demanded.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I've got somewhere I need to get to." Troy stated, shaking off the experience he had just had as he remembered what his main task was. He needed to focus. He had to get to Sharpay. Time was running out.

"Yeah, well did you never learn about crossing roads? Look both ways. Left and right." Luke sneered. "Did mommy and daddy not invest in a copy of the highway code for their little basketball superstar?"

"I'm sorry." Troy grimaced. "I got to go."

"Get in the car." Luke stated off-handedly. "I'll take you where you wanna go. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you've got legs of steel but a cars faster. Besides, it's the least I can do since I almost killed you."

"I need to get to the airport." Troy stated matter-of-factly. "It's urgent."

"Then get the fuck in the car already." Luke rolled his eyes.

Without another word, both he and Troy got into the car and Luke started up the engine again. A minute later and then the car was zooming off down the road once more. As Troy settled in, he felt jittery and nervous. He felt panicked. He was restless. Right now, he couldn't have a moment's peace until he saw Sharpay. That was his number one priority. He just needed to see her, to hold her and to tell her everything that was in his heart. He couldn't let her go like this.

That was when he realised that he didn't even know what he was doing. He was going to the airport but what then? He didn't remember her flight number! He began to panic once more. He quickly dug out his cell phone and dialled in Taylor's number and held the phone to his ear. A moment later and Taylor picked up.

"Troy? Did you get her?" She sounded apprehensive.

"No. No. I-I'm on my way." Troy stated. "I'm going to get her, I'm going to find her and tell her I love her before it's too late, Tay. Don't worry."

"Good."

"What's her flight number?" Troy queried. "She'll be in departures, won't she? I'm cutting it kinda close."

"Shit. I have no idea." Taylor replied, sinking Troy's heart. "Hang on, I'll call Mrs. Evans and get back to you."

"Thanks." Troy stated and snapped his phone shut. It was probably for the best that Taylor was going to call Mrs. Evans for him. He knew Sharpay would have told her mother everything and it would take too long to explain the situation to Mrs. Evans.

"Was that Sharpay you're asking about?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Yeah, she's getting on a flight. I-I need to talk to her before she goes." Troy stated, worried. "This... this situation is messed up. I can't... I just love her and I need her to remember that."

Luke frowned a little at this but continued to drive. Inside, he began to feel bitter, mixed-up emotions. He hated Ryan Evans. Yet, at the same time; he loved Ryan. He hated what he was missing out with Ryan. He felt almost jealous of Troy and how caring and willing Troy was to go to such lengths for Sharpay. He almost wished Ryan had been more willing...

"I know her flight number." Luke stated matter-of-factly. "Yeah, uh, Ryan told me before he left."

"Yeah?" Troy asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yeah, man. The 328 flight to LAX." Luke smiled. "You're gonna need to buy a ticket to get to the departure's lounge though."

"Yeah, I've got a credit card on me." Troy nodded. "The 328. 328. Right. Thanks, man."

"No problem." Luke smiled widely; the glint returning to his eyes as his car pulled up outside the big airport terminal. "Go get her, wildcat."

Troy shot him a grateful look before jumping out of the car and then running towards the double automatic doors that led into the airport; dodging people and suitcases as he went.

As Luke watched him go; his smile twisted into a frown as a glare appeared across his face. He dealt with his pain in a way most people might call cruel. He just called it 'having fun.' It made life interesting.

* * *

"So, what are you doing in LA?" Jenna asked, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

"UCLA." Sharpay replied primly.

"And you... what?" Jenna turned to Jason and mused. "Hmm, you flunked everything and now you're going on a meaningless trip to nowhere that you can barely afford and telling yourself it's for a good cause because it'll give you perspective or something lame alone those lines?"

Jason glared at her; taking offence.

"Actually, I know what I'm going to do, I'm going to score hot European chicks." He shot back.

"You never know, maybe Jason will see you in Italy." Sharpay smiled a little for the first time at the thought. The two of them were like children, they spent every moment bickering and if Sharpay's mind wasn't so preoccupied with its own worries; they would've driven her insane by now. The thought of the two of them encountering one another again in Italy or some other foreign European land was an amusing prospect.

"This shrew is going to be Italy?" Jason snickered. "Well, I'll just cross that off my list."

"Why not cross losing your virginity off that list too, in fact, rub it out all together because it's not going to happen." Jenna stated scornfully. "I've heard the stories about you trying to get laid."

"Yeah, you heard them from your Beauchaum butt-boys." Jason rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Such reliable sources."

"Oh, please, like you didn't try at prom-"

"Get up!" Sharpay cut Jenna off. "It's our flight, they're calling us to board."

"Good!" Jenna stated, getting to her feet. "One more minute talking to lunkhead here would've driven me crazy."

"Let's hope you guys aren't seated next to each other then." Sharpay sighed; picking up her hand luggage.

The trio began to gather up their things and held out their tickets as they headed for the boarding area; a small queue of passengers waiting to board had already formed.

Jenna and Jason headed forward to get a place in line. Sharpay lagged behind a little. She looked around the now almost-empty departure lounge area and then further it to the airport beyond where people were coming and going and overhead announcements about flights were being made. Her heart flickered as she saw a familiar figure making his way through the crowds. A little bit of hope ignited within her as the figure grew closer and closer... he was tall, had a muscular build and the same floppy, sandy-coloured hair Troy did... as he grew closer and looked up; Sharpay realised he also had a goatee. Her face fell. It wasn't him. It wasn't Troy.

She was certain that she wanted to go to LA. She needed to go to LA. She needed to move on. Yet, she was certain she needed Troy and a part of her felt like she just couldn't do this without him.

She had been nervous and jittery as she had been waiting with Jenna and Jason for the past twenty minutes or so. Inside, her heart had been pounding furiously the entire time. Her mind had been expecting something... anything. It had been expecting a fairytale-like moment where her boyfriend would come running through the lounge, scoop her up into a hug and kiss her and then just... just hold her. Hold her and never let go. She felt tears brimming in her eyes as she realised this was it. There would be no dramatic spin. There would be no real happy ending. It was just going to be her getting on that plane and Troy sitting in his bedroom at home or something. This was it.

"Shar!"

She turned to see Jason beckoning her over. He and Jenna were holding a place for her in line. She breathed in deeply and then pulled her suitcase with wheels along as she headed over to them.

This was it. This was her ending. This was her departure. Alone.

* * *

Troy hurried through the airport, holding his cell phone in one hand and his plane tickets in the other. He had just wasted hundreds of dollars on tickets he wouldn't even need just so he could get into the departure's lounge. He knew he couldn't board a plane without his passport and so he was praying she wasn't already on the plane.

Now, as he looked frantically around for the departure lounge; he felt his head spin. It was almost 10.50AM.

That was when he spotted the sign for the departure lounge he had been searching for and hurried towards it. He quickly passed through the line and showed his tickets. Once there, he looked around. All kinds of people were either sitting or standing around. A small boy and his mother were standing near the big windows, staring out at the runways.

"See, that plane? It's about to take off!" The mother told her son who laughed gleefully.

Troy looked around. He looked up and down the area. He couldn't see Sharpay anywhere. His heart was beating fast. She had to be here. He was there. Flight 328. She had to be here. Where was she? Maybe she was in the bathroom. She had to be. Probably doing her hair or something. That sounded like Sharpay. Still, he felt restless... Something deep inside was troubling him.

That was when his phone rang. It was Taylor. He looked around helplessly once more for Sharpay before answering it.

"Hey." He replied.

"It's flight 345." Taylor stated promptly. "Now, hurry!"

"Yeah, I'm here and she's-" Troy stopped dead. "Wait, what?"

"Flight 345." Taylor repeated. "You're there? Well, find her, hurry!"

"No, i-it can't... I'm at 328." Troy gasped. "Luke said it was 328..."

"What?!" Taylor's voice exploded on the other end. "No! RUN! Damn it, RUN."

Troy quickly hung up and looked around; feeling desperate again. Maybe it wasn't too late. He reminded himself that planes can sometimes be delayed. He could still get to her... he could still find her... he could...

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" He approached the man at the desk who had earlier checked his tickets. "Do you know where I can find the departure lounge for flight 345?"

The man raised an eyebrow up at Troy and then nodded forward at the big windows where the little boy and his mother were standing.

"Well, there it goes, son." The man stated.

Troy turned to see the plane that the woman had been showing her son earlier; it was now rising up into the air... flying away...

His heart skipped a beat. His breathing slowed. He felt dizzy. He put a hand on the desk to steady himself.

He was too late.

He wasn't on time.

He hadn't reached her, he hadn't been able to talk to her. She was gone. It was over.

There he was, alone.

He swallowed hard and no longer tried to bottle up the tears he had been holding in all day... He found himself slipping to his knees... holding his head in his hands... and crying.

* * *

Sharpay rested her head against the headrest of her seat and looked out of the small aeroplane window. The entire plane shook as it hurtled up, higher and higher... She looked down as her town became more and more of a speck to her... she could actually make out certain places... Heinman's Cliff was the most distinct. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Leaving all this behind was for the better, she knew that.

Leaving Troy behind was inhumanely cruel. She felt that.

She closed her eyes; squeezing them shut tight as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. This was it. It was over.

* * *

**AN:** YIKES! IT'S FINALLY OVER!! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS. Wow.

Just a few quick things; firstly, you guys have read this entire story, you knew what Sharpay was like in the future so you must've known something made her that way and this one experience contributed to it. It's cruel but it's part of the story.

Please, please, please review. You guys made this story what it is. Let me know your final thoughts!

Also, keep checking back at my page because I'll be uploading the first of the sequel soon - so put that on your alerts!

REVIEW!


	117. Credits

**CREDITS**

I just want to give a special thanks to every single one of you who bothered to review. I am not even kidding when I say it is the reviews and continued feedback which got me through writing this story. If these people hadn't reviewed, I would never have continued writing. So thank you, thank you, thank you. You all deserve a special mention!

**tennisplayerx33** -_ Thanks for calling my Author's Notes 'quirky'. That made my day. Oh, and then thanks for adding a little further down 'Only kidding!' that completely destroyed my self-esteem. Thanks. LMAO. You're a brill reviewer!_

**k **- _You asked an amazing question: 'whats going on and why is your story so addictive?' I don't know the answer to either... worringly enough!_

**troypazash **- _I love that one hour of reading this story got you hooked for a lifetime. MUAHAHAHA. I'm a drug!_

**poser.**- _I love that you described this as 'fabtatical'. I should also let you know, I stole that word, put a copyright on it and claimed it as mine. If you ever use it again, I'll sue the pants off you. lol._

**The... oh fuck it, update** - _LMAO. Creative choice of name. It got to me. You made me update, DAMN YOU._

**ifthatsnotlove** -_ My first reviewer! THANK YOU._

**S H A R P A Y I S M Y I D O L** - _You reviewed once, but I hope you continued to read the story! Let me know._

**My Twisted Fate** - _You told me this story should be written when it was just an idea. You believed. That means a lot!_

**somuchforyou** - _Another person who spent the whole day reading my fic. YAY. I'm turning everyone into social retards lol who lock themselves away in their rooms in front of their computers. I am what is wrong with the world. Dear lord, my mother was right!_

**So Not Emo** - _You've been reviewing and giving me feedback from day one. There was a time when this was merely an idea and something I wasn't sure I could write, it seemed like too big a story for me to attempt. Yet, with your support, I attempted it and with your continued reviews, you inspired me to carry on. Thank you. One thing that inspired me that was down to you was those FANTASTIC parodies you did; like the Katy Perry's one. Maybe you can do one last one for the finale? Haha. Well, thank you again, love. It's been amazing._

**BeautifulxxDisasterx **- _Wow. I think I could go on forever about how much of an inspiration you were to me when I was writing this. You meant a lot. Just know that. I'm kind of worried that you might not be reading this because you haven't reviewed in forever... I hope you do get to read this one day because you were as passionate about my characters and the world I created as I was and I know you were dying to know how it would all end._

**SweetSmiles16 **- _Another reviewer whose been there since day one. I hope you're still reading and you get to read this._

**jade-kwl-name-eva **- _A persistent reviewer. Reading your reviews kind of helped me to see what the readers were experiencing at every plot twist. They were great!_

**suzie **- _I hope you're still reading this story. You reviewed a lot and then you just stopped; that seems to be the case with a lot of people I'm naming right now. I miss you all!_

**fibi3 -**_ Every review made me smile!_

**sassyangel24** - _You're on a reviewing marathon. I think you've almost finished reading this story and you started reading about a week ago? Well, when you get to this point; I just want to say: THANK YOU!!_

**Troyellaforlife** -_ Nice to see a Troyella fan embrace this story!_

**Jordan** -_ Just a big THANK YOU for giving me that final push and inspiration to get up off my lazy ass and finish this story!_

**Unlove You** -_ My sequel is called 'Unlove You' and I think you'll love it, not just because it's so aptly named!_

**Icy4aReason** _- You are one of those people whose reviews were always constant, so constant that I started to really look forward to them. Thank you for all the advice. People like YOU made writing this a wonderful experience._

**Moosecoo9 **- _Thank you for enjoying my longer chapters and not making me feel bad for the fact that I can't compress my story chapters down. It meant a lot. It gave me more confidence in my writing!_

**THE.CAPSLOCK.QUEEN **_- I loved reading every review you sent me. They made me laugh. Especially your reactions when the whole 'Kelsi is damn crazy' story unfolded. It was great. I loved that you talked me through the emotions you as a reader felt._

**MandaElyse** - _Thank you for telling me how original my story was. That was a real ego trip for me! It's always so exhilirating to hear you as a writer are different and that you stand out in what you write. It really is._

**KUKUxBANANSx4U** - Y_ou have the coolest name on Fanfiction, did you know that? lol. Putting that aside, thank you for the consistent reviews. You are part of the elite reviewers (I know, I'm sick, I've actually created a hierarchy of reviewers- imagine if I was president, I'd be a dictator!) and you really are amazing. Just, thank you for taking the time to review. You have no idea how much it helped. That's all I can really express in words._

**secretcastle** - I** check out the profiles of people who review 'cos I'm nosy like that and I must say, your fanfiction stood out the most to me. You're a great writer!**

**Sci****encefreak2007 **- _Guess how big my smile was when you called my story 'one of the best stories ever?' Guessss. OK, OK, I'll give you a hint. You know the width of the earth is basically the equator...? Can you see where this is going? Haha. THANK YOU._

**charliesangels333 -**_ Thank you for that inspirational idea that Kelsi should kidnap Sharpay! Maybe in the sequel... LMAO. No, I'm kidding. Kelsi is done. Way done._

**pooksta** - _Your enthusiam for my story made me enthusiastic._

**Courtney** - _Thanks for the death threats, they, uh, they really got me working. Now that's what I call inspiration!_

**meli **- _The cutest reviewer ever. I know I don't know what you look like, but your name sounds cute. I know, I'm weird. Thank you for the reviews!_

**katasticx33 **-_ Thanks for wishing me luck with my exams! I passed with FLYING COLOURS. That was all down to you. -Bows- lol_

**Ravestna** - _What can I say... you're just awesome. Your reviews were a great help. I really do mean that too! I know I'm saying it to a lot of people but I wouldn't waste time typing it if I didn't mean it._

**DanceDORK **- _My little inspiration! You were my 1000th reviewer so I gave you a part in the story. Abbi Lou! lol. I'm sorry that you committed suicide. But at least you did it for a good cause! Thank you for the reviews, sweetie._

**K****ouu Hissori **- _I'm gonna be honest. Your reviews would scare me because you would be critical. I want to thank you for that constructive criticism and the praise. By reading your stories, I can see you're very talented so I feel honored you took the time to read my story and pass on some tips._

**marie -** _Thank you for reviewing even though you're not so used to that FF review system._

**plasticlittlespastic** - _Thank you for enjoying all the drama and romance in this story and letting me know!_

**the road to damascus **-_ I'm glad the story finally came together for you, I'd hate for you to have been confused!_

**LiLFoot -**_ I loved that you said 'heres a review!' and then that was it. LOL. Made my week. That was one sad week._

**hiddenxtalent **- _First of all, WOW, thanks for reading 68 chapters in one day. I bet you hated me and my damn writing by the end of it lol but that's really cool. It made me feel special. All your reviews did!_

**BiRdS-are-EvIl **- _I liked that you seemed to enjoy the character of Luke. He was my own invention so to have him accepted made me feel very happy._

**hillary **-_ You were probably the only person who felt sorry for Gabriella on Valentine's day. Congrats for having a heart!_

**knick-knack-15** - _I love your priorities! You blew off everything to read this story and worship me. Well, you didn't worship me... yet, but you will...!_

N**akNiniAnneObsessed **- _I love your name! Thanks for the review, it's nice to see hardcore V fans finding something in this story too. I'm sure you'll love Gabriella and how she grows in the sequel!_

**Sigh, Update -**_And I did!_

**gabster55 -**_ I'm honoured this was the first fanfiction you read and got hooked to!_

**retroxkisses -**_ You said you would be said when this story ended. Don't cry!!_

**CatchersRiddle** - _Wow, thanks for locking yourself up in your room and just reading this story. If only everyone was like you... -sigh- the world would be a better place... FOR ME!_

**someone **- _Vague name, but thanks for the reviews! _

**GilbertDrone328** - _Thank you for the encouragement and compliments._

**Tayler** - _Nice to see HSM3 extras liked this story too, even though it's wildly different from the real HSM3 lol. Thanks._

**xxshesmilesxx** - _I did my happy dance when you called me a brilliant writer. Then I hung my head in shame..._

**SarcaJerk** -_ You're reviews made me smile. So did your stories!_

**SwayWithMe**

**Briana**

**lovesymk**

**Hello Beauti**

**charmarctravis**

**ZashleyTrueLuv**

**ClarinetChica09**

**SophieAnne-xo**

**LoveIsLost29**

**dancethroughout**

**Zashleyfan4eva**

**Broken Gem**

**corbinlovah159**

**justinina**

**ashleyzacnessalucasmoniquec...**

**megan**

**littlewhitelie91**

**babiirae**

**Pixie**

**IGottaFindYou**

**xamyxjx**

**Emma**

**GimmeABeat**

**RandomShizGirl**

**.Jordyn.Proud.Aussie.**

**LoveJenn**

**Elena B.**

**Lynsey**

**Bayview**

**BrookieCookie490**

**Jordie**

**Sarah**

**marissa**

**cRiMsOnGoDdEsS01**

**A Rose By Any Other Name36**

**Dontia**

**Memee9539392**

**xxTroypay4ever**

**CSIinTraining18**

**xoblue**

**soinlovewithmyself**

**Dontia**

**Foxy-Evie**

**nrisley19892007**

**Going2Alaska**

**Lauren**

**sezq**

**pinkglassesxorangenails**

**LeytonTilEnd**

**pinkglassesxorangenails**

**reader91**

**cutiepookie101**

**soinlovewithmyself**

**Jenny1991**

**bethygurl725**

**BrownEyedDreamr**

**bugadel**

**Melina**

**chocolate-eyez**

**troypazash**

**brandie**

**Livia.xo**

**Sango A.R**

**allyssa4u2nv**

**babykxxox**

**Queen Of The Weevils**

**dianananerz**

**PhantomGroupie91**

**carly**

**CreeksideLovesZashley**

**journeyfan4life**

**elitekat**

**HeSaidSheSaidx**

**Evane21**

**PlutoForPlanethood**

**BeGoodToMe-x**

**mrshottieochoa**

**Voldy'sGoneMoldy**

**RoxyRBD2290**

**MiseryxBusiness**

**xGabbyAthensX**

**fds**

**TinyDancer**

**Emme-Girl**

**marri**

**katasticx33**

**Fofey**

**ChantelVictoriaM**

**TheQueenOfMe**

**xForeverTroypay**

**m4865m**

**xXsierraXx**

**xXxDreamOnxXx**

**TheOneWithTheCurlyBrownHair**

**bsbneysdc**

**hot-n-cold45**

**Troypayybabyy**

**Toni :)**

**Brewk**

**kelsey jo**

**Tonix3**

**saturnz-moonlit-beauty**

**marianne Reznik**

**brucas22**

**Teena**

**xForeverTroypay**

**alexia**

**kaylee**

**princesssamz**

_**So, that's the end of that. I hope I didn't miss anyone out. Please keep checking back to my page for updates on the sequel. Thank you guys once more. Leave me reviews for the final chapter!**_


	118. OMG URGENT

Hey you guys.

Haha I bet getting an alert for this gave you a weird sense of DEJA VUE huh? LMAO.

Well, I just thought I'd let you know the first chapter to the sequel is up. Go to my profile page and please, check it out. Thank you. (No need to review this lol)


End file.
